


New Boii™

by ashtin



Series: New Boii™ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Demisexuality, Explicit Language, Fluff, HEY THIS IS FLUFF LIKE SOFT AS COTTON CANDY FLUFF AND IT WILL FOREVER STAY FLUFF OK, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamorous Dynamics, Side Relationships - Freeform, Slice of Life, Texting, aka all the love felix deserves, ambiguous OT9, implied ot9, minsung - Freeform, only canon felix relationship will be changlix tho, rated teen for cursing, seungin, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk, they wont be exclusive for a w h i l e, y'all everyone falls for felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 182,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: working title: New Boii (subject to change) [EDIT]: it's not going to change.hs au text-fic, but it's that same trope where felix is the new kid from australia except everyone falls in love with him separately. [EDIT]: yeahyeah technically they fall in love with him together. w/eOpen relationships; basically there’s already some established relationships (minsung, 2jin, seungin) but everyone wants a piece of ‘lix... for lack of better wording. Spoilers in the tags for endgame Felix relationship. Since the world wants to know: there is poly-dynamics within OT9, yep.[New Readers]: Good luck figuring out who's who in CH1 <3





	1. intro: new boii

**Author's Note:**

> intro: don't let minho name the chat.

**7:51AM | boiis™ (4)**

babyboii: guys

dandyboii: boiis*

pocketboii: boiis*

boii: boiis*

babyboii: what thefuck ever

babyboii: anyway

babyboii: seungmin, look at the dude sitting to your right

boii: why did you address all of us and then only tell seungmin something

dandyboii: holy shit.

pocketboii: wHAT

boii: SHIT NOW I WANNA KNOW

dandyboii: all i’m gonna say is there’s still five min til the bell, sungie.

dandyboii: if you want a glimpse at this angel next to me

dandyboii: Hyunjin. can you even see his FRECKLES from back there?

babyboii: fuck. no i can’t. i’m coming to “talk” to u now

boii: *NYOOMS TO UR CLASS*

pocketboii: no fair. im not on the same floor as you guys

pocketboii: someone speak to me.

pocketboii: jisung class starts in two min

pocketboii: i thought we all agreed to s h a r e

boii: I have witnessed heaven on earth. A real live walking talking breathing angle.

dandyboii: angle

babyboii: angle

pocketboii: i’ve always wanted to meet a real angle. was it acute one?

boii: perish. all of you.

boii: i’m bringing this to the big chat. brace urselves

pocketboii: is this where i point out that i have braces already :3

 

**8:03AM | don’t let minho name the chat (8)**

boii: dudes

bbybear: Gonna pretend you didn’t just call us “dudes.”

mad: Isn’t your class starting, Jisung?

binny: sungie goes to class? on time?

boii: y’all rude. fuck y’all.

boii: i came here to bring news of the most divine specimen i ever laid my eyes on

boii: and y’all just wanna hurt me like this

mentos: but you haven’t seen me since last night ;;

mad: oof

dandyboii: yikes

babyboii: lmao he called u out, ji

boii: *rephrase: the most divine specimen i ever laid my eyes on since minho hyung.

mentos: better. could use a little more rephrasing, but i’ll accept for now.

babyboii: let it be known that i’m trying to pay attention in class rn

babyboii: but i actually saw the boy first.

dandyboii: i saw him second

boii: third time's the charm, they say. and i happen to be quite the charmer.

pocketboii: i haven’t seen him at all, but i fully believe the other boiis™

bbybear: You don’t even have the same class as Jinnie and Seungmin, though?

pocketboii: ya, he nyoomed to their classroom to see the dude

boii: angel*

dandyboii: you spelled it right this time. i’m proud.

binny: so what is this boy’s name?

babyboii: .

dandyboii: .

pocketboii: .

boii: .

mad: We’ll continue this discussion at lunch. Pay attention in class, children.

 

**8:55AM | don’t let minho name the chat (8)**

babyboii: thought u’d all appreciate this update

babyboii: class is almost over but the teacher wants cute baby angel boy to introduce himself

babyboii: shit

dandyboii: holy shit.

mad: Can we keep it PG in the big chat? jfc

bbybear: Chan…

boii: I JUST LOOKED AT MY PHONE WHAT

boii: WHY DID SEUNGMIN CURSE

mentos: a holy curse at that one. this boy must be truly divine

boii: he is

dandyboii: he is

babyboii: he is

pocketboii: i assume he is

dandyboii: except

babyboii: his voice

boii: no fair. he didn’t say a single word when i saw him

pocketboii: tbf u were in there for what? two seconds?

boii: 3 minutes*

binny: what’s wrong with his voice?

mentos: changbin, asking the real questions here.

bbybear: Did his introduction include a name as well?

mad: Hyunjin? Seungmin?

mentos: shit. woojin 1up’d changbin’s question.

pocketboii: class ends in like two min. where did they go

boii: context clues: they saw his face, heard his voice, got his name, probably made eye contact with thim

boii: I think it is safe to say that Hyunjin and Seungmin are no longer with us. For they have Ascended.


	2. intro: new boii (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentos: bow down bitches  
> dandyboii: *slow-claps it out*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since someone did ask  
> mad: Chan  
> bbybear: Woojin  
> mentos: Minho  
> binny: Changbin  
> babyboii: Hyunjin  
> boii: Jisung  
> dandyboii: Seungmin  
> pocketboii: Jeongin
> 
> names will change throughout the updates, but the changes will be listed as well ^^ enjoy the new update~!

**9:06AM | don’t let minho name the chat (8)**

boii: i miss his face

mentos: at least you’ve SEEN his face

pocketboii: at least Hyunjin and Seungmin know his name ;;

mad: We would, too, if they weren’t currently ghosting us.

bbybear: Oh we have a new kid in pre-cal, too.

boii: wait.

boii: does your new kid have freckles?

bbybear: Dunno, he sat next to Changbin.

boii: if he’s in your precal that means he must be fuckin good at math

mad: **@binny**

pocketboii: **@binny**

boii: **@binny @binny @binny**

boii: have i ever mentioned that the spelling of ‘binny’ makes me feel uncomfortable? bc it does

bbybear: **@binny**

bbybear: he hasn’t even looked up from his book. maybe his phone is dead

mad: There’s still a few min left until class is supposed to start. Go nonchalantly have a chat with Binnie.

mentos: take a photo while you’re at it

bbybear: No, that’s creepy.

 

**9:34AM | 2JIN 5EVER (2)**

hyunjin♥: his name is felix

woojin♥: Well this is unexpected

woojin♥: But appreciated ^^

woojin♥: Why are you only telling me and not the gc tho?

hyunjin♥: ur special. ...♥

hyunjin♥: seungmin and i find it funny making u guys wait

hyunjin♥: but i felt bad for ghosting u.

hyunjin♥: all the others idc about tho

woojin♥: You’re so cute sometimes. And so is Felix.

hyunjin♥: I’m cute ALL the time. And fuck yeah, so is Felix.

woojin♥: You should pay attention in class. Felix is working diligently alongside Binnie. They look cute together.

hyunjin♥: i get the feeling changbin hyung isn’t really interested. /: he hasn’t been really responsive

woojin♥: I talked to him before class, his phone is actually dead.

woojin♥. It’s funny bc he really doesn’t know it’s Felix next to him.

woojin♥: If Ji hadn’t given us the fact that he has freckles I wouldn’t have known it was him, either.

hyunjin♥: HIS FRECKLES ARE SO CUTE

hyunjin♥: gtg, seungmin is giving me L O O KS

woojin♥: see you at lunch ♥

 

**9:44AM | don’t let minho name the chat (8)**

mentos: bitches ain’t shit

mad: Do I want to know?

mentos: actually you all do.

mentos: everyone but the brats who think it’s hilarious to ghost us

mentos: i can 1 up you, children

boii: that’s my man

pocketboii: brb gonna throw up in my mouth real quick

boii: like u & seungmin aren’t equally disgusting a lot of the time

dandyboii: i heard that

boii: ^^

mentos: ANYWAY

mentos: any last words Seungmin? Hyunjin?

boii: they don’t deserve them

mentos: aiight. incoming

mentos: [Shared a photo]

mentos: low and behold

mentos: our new boii

boii: MY BABY ANGEL FACE LOVELIEST LITTLE PRECIOUS SQUISH LOOK AT THAT FACE IM IN LOVE OH MY G O D

mad: is that…

bbybear: Felix. Hyunjin was right.

babyboii: Hyung would I lie to you?

pocketboii: FUCK HE IS SO FUCKING CUTE WHAT THE FUCK

mad: I can’t even be mad at his foul language because… I agree with it wholeheartedly.

mentos: bow down bitches.

dandyboii: *slow claps it out*

bbybear: I am thoroughly impressed… but how???

mentos: Well… I’m office aid during this period right?

mentos: His transfer papers were literally sitting all over the admissions desk.

mentos: kid is hella fucking smart and talented??? he’s in dance AND drama, and he’s in two senior classes.

babyboii: hyung.

mentos: yes, headache?

bbybear: -_-’

mentos: yes, hyunjinniiie?

bbybear: ^_^

babyboii: did u see his dorm assignment?

mentos: :)

mad: Don’t pull a Hyunjin/Seungmin on us.

mentos: this is going to be a fun year. that’s all i’ll say.

mentos: gotta go, time for 3rd period! ^^

 

**10:42AM | don’t let minho name the chat (8)**

dandyboii: no felix in my class :(

boii: if he has drama then he’s probably with hyunjin rn

boii: and Kim doesn’t let anyone have their phones out so.

pocketboii: i have no idea what’s going on in english rn but im taking notes from felix’s photo descriptions on insta. does that count?

bbybear: no not really, but have you seen his little baby hands?

mentos: I saw him in the hallway between classes.

mentos: His wittle hands were the first thing I noticed after the freckles

boii: i am.

boii: so soft.

boii: [Shared a photo]

dandyboii: so we’re just going to ignore the fact that minho said “wittle hands”

dandyboii: also. look at that little dimple

mad: I’m so… W H Y is he this CUTE?

bbybear: Not gonna lie, even the way he was chewing his gum was cute.

dandyboii: I NOTICED THE GUM THING TOO

mentos: he can’t chew gum during dance, but i might just go buy a pack to offer him a piece after class.

boii: damn. smooth.

 

**10:56AM | boiis™ (4)**

pocketboii: i guess there’s no chance i’ll have a class with him huh

dandyboii: ;; maybe not, but we all have the same lunch!

boii: and maybe if you ask minho nicely he might tell you what felix’s dorm assignment is ^^

dandyboii: if you ask really cutely which floor he’s assigned to, that’s all we need!

boii: at least that way we’ll know if he’s assigned to sophomore, junior, or senior dorms

pocketboii: alright gimme a minute. i’ll do my best!

 

**11:02AM | Minho, Jeongin (2)**

jeongiiiiin: hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung ^_^

minhoit: what’s up buttercup?

jeongiiiiin: hyuuuuuuuuuung i don’t have any classes with felix do i?

minhoit: sorry bby, he’s only in junior and senior classes /:

minhoit: you’ll be able to see him at lunch tho!

jeongiiiiin: ahh, so he’s probably not in my dorms either, huh?

minhoit: bingo

jeongiiiiin: okkkkies. hmm would you be able to at least tell me which floor he’s assigned to? uwu

minhoit: my heart ;;

minhoit: idk who put you up to this, but they’re smart to send yOU

minhoit: but it wouldn’t be fun to let the other know. so between u ‘n me…?

jeongiiiiin: nah, wasn’t planning on telling the boiis anyway ^^

minhoit: atta boii! lmao

minhoit: he’s on the senior floor. ^^

jeongiiiiin: inTERESTING

 

**11:14AM | boiis™ (4)**

pocketboii: i come with a question my dear sirs

babyboii: we got out of drama early but felix nyoomed before i could even try to talk to him

dandyboii: did u get any good info, jeongin? ^^

boii: SPILL THE NEWS

pocketboii: who all has a room by themselves?

dandyboii: chan hyung, changbin hyung, hyunjin, and you.

boii: W H Y

boii: is that the only hint mento-head gave you?!

pocketboii: inteRESTING O_O

babyboii: WHY

boii: WHY

dandyboii: SPILL IT LIL BOII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to ask me if something isn't clear or make sense ^^;
> 
> [EDIT] I will put this here bc it's never really mentioned through the story: they're attending an all-boys private boarding school and they're all ridiculously rich except for one.


	3. bad day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boii: *007 theme plays softly in the background* 
> 
> dandyboii: funny, i took you to be more of an Inspector Gadget kind of guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up: there is written parts in here with some dialogue. lemme know if y'all are okay with that.

**11:51AM | don’t let minho name the chat (8)**

bbybear: changbin went to his dorm to put his phone on the charger.

bbybear: said he’d probably just eat something while he’s in there, too.

pocketboii: hmm..

mentos: kms

mentos: why am i at the student store again?

mentos: the line is long af and the a/c is broke in here

boii: ahh, the things we do for love.

mad: want me to buy your tray so you don’t have to wait in the lunch line when you get here?

mentos: thanks, but i grabbed a sandwich from the cooler. no sense in only coming to buy gum

mentos: anyone seen felix?

babyboii: -_- no. he took off right after drama and i haven’t seen him around the cafeteria at all

bbybear: Maybe he went back to his dorm for lunch?

dandyboii: He probably wants to rest. 1st days are stressful

pocketboii: i mean, i’m content with his 475 instagram posts, but i’d like to see his face irl at some point

babyboii: want me to go look for him & drag him to the cafeteria?

mentos: good luck finding him ^^

dandyboii: awww bby. if he’s in any of my afternoon classes i’ll text you 

boii: ur gonna make ur own boyfriend walk up stairs just to look at felix

dandyboii: Well.. I don’t think Felix would take too kindly to the alternative

mentos: alright, i’ll be at the cafeteria in a minute. gum has been obtained

boii: saved u a seat <3

babyboii: lmao he just said “on my lap” out loud

dandyboii: gross

pocketboii: gross

bbybear: okay, i thought it was kind of cute…

boii: i knew i liked you,hyung

babyboii: get away from my man!

pocketboii: eyyy sharing is caring 

boii: c’mere jeonginnieee, i wanna give you a smooch!

mentos: wait, i wanna give jeongin a smooch too!

dandyboii: you can all smooch him, but i get first dibs!

babyboii: deal

bbybear: deal

mentos: deal

boii: deal

mad: I mean, I’ll give him a hug at most.

pocketboii: i’d take offense, but you don’t smooch like anyone so. 

mad: ^_^ Always down for cuddles, tho♥

 

‒ 

 

Changbin locked his dorm room with a sigh. His whole day had been thrown off due to his phone dying. He needed a new phone charger, but knew he couldn’t afford one at the moment, so his shitty one that could only charge about 20% within an hour (at most) would have to suffice until his next paycheck. 

He groaned thinking about how many text notifications he would have once he returned from afternoon classes... 

“You sure do make a lot of noise for someone who doesn’t speak much.” A deep voice spoke from directly behind Changbin, scaring him bad enough to jump an inch or two off the ground.

“Jesus! Don’t you know that it impolite to sneak up on someone like that?!” Changbin whipped around to see a face that did  _ not  _ match the voice he’d just heard.

“I’ve been standing here since you walked out to lock your door… And I was going to mind my own business, but I couldn’t hear myself think over your sighing and groaning.” The stranger quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“What are you doing on the senior floor, anyway? Your uniform crest shows that you’re a junior…” Changbin glanced right above the school crest, where the boy’s name tag should have been‒ 

“Trying to enter my dorm room… But the door is jammed.” The boy looked and sounded equally as frustrated as Changbin had been feeling all morning long.

“Are… Are you sure you’re on the right floor?” Changbin questioned, eyebrows furrowed. “Maybe your key just isn’t working because it’s the wrong room?”

“No, I  _ just  _ received this key from Admissions. They said this was my room number and that my luggage had already been delivered here. The door really is jammed, though…” 

Changbin glanced up at the door number and felt like laughing. “Ah… yeah. Good luck with that. Maybe when you go back down to Admissions to pick up your name tag, you can go ahead and tell them that the door is jammed, too.” 

The older boy decided it was no longer his problem and turned on his heel to head back to the main building. He completely missed the confused look the younger boy gave him, but he could feel the eyes that bore into the back of his head until the stairwell exit slammed shut behind him.

 

‒ 

  
  


**12:48 | don’t let minho name the chat (8)**

dandyboii: i can’t believe i’m about to say this

mentos: then you probably shouldn’t

dandyboii: but i miss changbin hyung ;;

babyboii: i mean, it’s not like he talks much in here to begin with, but i get it. same

mad: Hmm, he probably won’t scroll too far up the chat when he checks his phone, either.

bbybear: I’ll stop by his dorm after dinner and catch him up ^^

boii: hyung seemed really out of it at breakfast /: maybe something really is wrong

bbybear: I noticed, too. I just didn’t want to bring it up and make anyone worry. But I’ll ask him if something’s up when I talk with him, okay?

mad: Yeah, let’s not draw any unwanted attention to him. You guys know he doesn’t like that kind of thing.

babyboii: :( I hope he’s alright. I want to fanboy over Felix with him.

dandyboii: ditto.

mentos: ooooohhhhh, angel baby inbound! we going to AP Bio 2, bitchessss

pocketboii: L U C K Y

mentos: guess who doesn’t have a seatmate OR a lab partner in this class

boii: but I thought you said Mark was your lab partner.

mentos: Well if you knew the answer wasn’t me, then guess someone else??????

babyboii: lmao is it binnie hyung

bbybear: Wow. Changbin’s luck. 

mentos: I’ll leave Felix alone until dance. I wanna just observe how these two interact with each other for now.

bbybear: Honestly it’s more frustrating than it is entertaining. Changbin didn’t even notice someone was sitting beside him until I made him look up from his book in pre-cal.

bbybear: I don’t think he ever said a single word to Felix the entire class, either.

mentos: Well I’ll keep you guys updated. 

mentos: OOOOP CHANGBIN JUST WALKED IN

dandyboii: so much for me paying attention in history today.

 

**12:57PM | Woojin, Minho (2)**

jinniehyung: Heads up btw

jinniehyung: Changbin is still unaware of who Felix is.

jinniehyung: I never mentioned knowing about the new kid when I talked to him before or after class…

minnie: oh. this is going to be either really funny or really awkward.

minnie: changbin gave felix the weirdest look when he saw him sitting at the same lab table

minnie: but even weirder is that felix just STARED back at him. 

minnie: hold on i’m gonna update the gc

 

**1:02PM | don’t let minho name the chat (8)**

mentos: so.

babyboii: ohhhh we’re already starting!

mentos: they just had some awkward and intense stare-down.

mentos: changbin literally looked stunned when he saw felix?

mentos: and felix just stared back at him with those wide puppy eyes, but like  _ intensely _ ???

dandyboii: that’s so strange…

mentos: changbin just sat down and opened his text book.

mentos: felix is picking at his nails but he keeps glancing at changbin

mentos: it looks like felix asked him something but changbin just keeps staring at his book

boii: damn, what is up with him today?

mentos: wait, changbin looked at him! 

mentos: i might be seeing things from just a weird angle… but i fucking swear

mentos: changbin was staring at felix’s lips for at least six seconds

bbybear: Is he chewing gum again?

mentos: yeah. it’s cute :3

mad: Maybe Changbin finds it cute, too?

mentos: hard to tell.

mentos: jesus. you weren’t joking when you said it was frustrating.

bbybear: Actually, yours sounds slightly more entertaining. At least binnie acknowledged Felix’s existence.

mentos: i’m going to walk by their table and see if i can catch them saying anything.

boii: *007 theme plays softly in the background*

dandyboii: funny, i took you to be more of an Inspector Gadget kind of guy.

pocketboii: hey, inspector gadget was the SHIT

babyboii: i’m impressed you guys even know what inspector gadget is

mad: You’re all like 5 how do any of you know what Inspector Gadget is?!

mentos: whoa.

boii: what

babyboii: what

bbybear: What??

pocketboii: W HA T

mentos: Felix really does have a deep voice, holy fuck. I understand why Seungmin cursed this morning.

mentos: besides that… uhhh

mentos: when I walked by I heard felix asking changbin “Should I switch tables?”

babyboii: what on earth is going on

boii: how is this already so dramatic

mentos: wait, i stopped when i heard him and watched

mentos: changbin put down his pencil and sighed

mentos: this idiot. 

mentos: hold me back

mentos: chan hyung, you raised him to be better than this

boii: WHAT DID HE S A Y

mentos: “Even if I wanted you to switch tables, there aren’t any other vacant seats left. So I guess I’m stuck with you.”

dandyboii: i think i just lost braincells from how hard my head just hit the desk

mad: What… is his deal today?

mentos: i swear.. 

mentos: wait…

mentos: nvm. i’m going to sit back down. class is starting. i’m just gonna ..go.

babyboii: /: what the heck binnie hyung

 

**1:11PM | Woojin, Minho (2)**

minnie: hyung

minnie: you said changbin went to his dorm earlier right

jinniehyung: yeah. he wanted to put his phone on the charger so that it would have some battery charged when he has to go to work later

minnie: i wanted it to be a surprise, but

minnie: felix’s dorm assignment is on the senior floor

jinniehyung: oh wow… I didn’t expect that. 

minnie: I didn’t either. I thought they’d put him with hyunjin since he has a room to himself.

jinniehyung: and felix wasn’t anywhere to be seen during lunch.

minnie: do you think they had some sort of run-in with each other?

jinniehyung: i dunno… it’s possible though. 

minnie: it’s my life’s goal to talk to felix during dance now. i gotta know what went down jfoaiejowief

jinniehyung: don’t let it bother you too much. I’ll fill you in on whatever I find out tonight, k?

minnie: alright. gtg i actually need to take notes for this chapter 

jinniehyung: ^^ Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting is an all-boys private school btw. Think To The Beautiful You ^^


	4. soft felix hours: open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boii: hyung you literally said, “innie makes me drop all my uwus” at lunch
> 
> boii: idk how you expect any of us to feel remotely threatened by you at this point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to photo of what their dorm layouts are based off of at the end ^^ also, i try to keep the written parts short and sweet (keyword: try)

**3:32PM | don’t let minho name the chat**

mentos: fuck, i didn’t mean to like kill the mood or anything

mentos: i know you both had classes with him **@dandyboii @boii**

mentos: why didn’t you **@boii** even private message me about our angel baby ;;

mentos: am i shouting into a void here

dandyboii: literature is kicking my ass so i had to pay attention /:

boii: he sat across the room and I didn’t even notice he was in there until near the end of class.

mad: he should be headed your way now, eh Minho?

mentos: ^^ yeah. ngl i’m excited to see him out of uniform

pocketboii: hyung o_o

babyboii: i mean same, but damn that’s...

bbybear: Please.. elaborate further, Minho

mentos: jesus i meant like in training clothes, dance attire, something other than our button-ups and jackets.

mad: But you’ve seen his photos on instagram?

mentos: ITS NOT THE SAME AS SEEING HIM IRL

boii: yeah

dandyboii: can confirm

babyboii: hyung’s not wrong.

pocketboii: wow, can’t relate

mad: Will he ever grace me and Jeongin with his brilliant presence??

mentos: watch what u wish for

mad: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

mentos: :)

mentos: HOT DAMN WHO ALLOWED HIM TO WEAR T H A T

babyboii: WHAT

boii: W H A T

dandyboii: ...do tell the class, minnie hyung

bbybear: *watches chat intently*

mad: He’s typing akjfoiejoiajefaowef

pocketboii: damn hyung we don’t have all day 7th period starts in like two minutes

mentos: lmao i just wanted to see your reactions

mentos: he’s wearing the slacks and button up w/o his jacket

mentos: said something to mr lee about not having access to his luggage yet

babyboii: aww wait, that’s kind of sad actually

boii: and why haven’t you offered him any of your clothes yet???

dandyboii: yeah, what ji said

mentos: ………..

bbybear: I’m impressed that y’all think he’s done laundry since the start of the school year.

pocketboii: HYUNG IT’S BEEN NEARLY THREE WEEKS

mentos: ;;

mad: In his defense, we wear the same outfit every single day. And Minnie has like a lot of downtime clothes so he probably wouldn’t have to do laundry often.

boii: i’m not coming to your dorm until you’ve washed all your dance clothes

bbybear: Yes, give him an incentive to do something about the mountain piling up beside his bed.

mentos: pay attention to class you filthy heathens.

boii: lmao ily~ have fun with angel baby

babyboii: ngl i highkey uwu every time y’all call him that.

mad: It works so well, bc he’s so angelic, but his face is so baby-like.

bbybear: This is so wholesome.

 

‒

 

“Hey Freckles, hold up a second!” Minho waved down the new boy before he could flee from the dance studio.

“My name is Felix…” He mumbled shyly once Minho had finally caught up to him by the door.

“I know, actually.” Felix raised an eyebrow and Minho swore he felt his whole heart drop into his stomach right then and there. Would every single little action the boy did be so damn cute? “Uhh, I’m an office aid and I saw your transfer papers on accident.”

“Ahh…”

“Might have also seen your class schedule, and GPA, and your dorm assignment, and your transcript. So uh… I don’t know if I should apologize or not, because it really was an accident…”

“It’s cool. Really.”

“Okay, good!” Minho said a little _too_ enthusiastically, but the freckled boy smiled at him and that was all that mattered to Minho at that point. Until he remembered the whole reason he stopped Felix in the first place.

“Oh, I stopped you because I want to apologize for my jackass of a best friend… also known as your lab partner.” Minho smiled apologetically when Felix’s expression soured ever so slightly. He continued before the younger boy could say anything. “I kind of eavesdropped a little and heard what he said about being stuck with you.”

“Are you just naturally this nosy all the time?”

“Heh…” Minho laughed awkwardly, not sure how to continue the conversation without embarrassing himself even further.

“I’m just joking.” Felix smiled softly and Minho could only think about how jealous the other boys were going to be when he recounted the moment later on. “I didn’t take what he said seriously, don’t worry. I think I kind of pissed him off earlier, actually. He probably thought I was making fun of him for not talking much. Wow… I was kind of an asshole to him now that I think about it. He just seemed so tense, but I was also pretty stressed because my damn door was jammed.”

_Bingo._

His suspicion of the two having met had been correct after all.

“Ahh… I highly doubt he was pissed at you. You would definitely know if Changbin was even slightly mad at you or anyone else. Trust me.”

“Oh, alright then.” The younger shrugged and hiked his backpack up onto his shoulders.

“My name is Minho.” Minho stuck his hand out and did his best not to giggle when he thought about the group chat conversation over Felix’s baby hands. He chose to ignore the voice in his head that liked to remind him of all the times the other boys had teased him for his own tiny hands, but found it cute in Felix. Instead, he focused on how warm the younger’s grip was, and how his delicate hand fit perfectly inside his own.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Minho-ssi.”

“Ah, call me ‘hyung’.” Minho couldn’t remember a time in his life when he’d been so shy. He didn’t _get_ shy. But asking a boy he’d only just met to call him by ‘hyung’ had done him in fairly easily.

“Okay, Minho-hyung.” Felix’s smile alone could’ve given even the best dentist in the world a mouthful of cavities. But Felix’s smile wrapped around his own name had Minho absolutely reeling!

 _Holy fuck,_ Minho thought to himself. _We’re all done for._

 

**4:35PM | don’t let minho name the chat (8)**

mentos: once again, i reign superior. bow down you worms

bbybear: I take it that dance class went well?

mentos: guys. he’s so soft. like he speaks softly. he smiles softly.

mentos: i am: soft.

boii: I think i speak for every single person in this gc when i say “fuck, i’m jealous”

dandyboii: i mean he smiled at me during literature… and i can 1084% confirm his smile is very soft

boii: we breathed the same air in government.

babyboii: i will never understand why you took government over history but i guess it came in handy in the end

boii: i find both subjects equally boring. but gov. won the game of eenie meenie miney mo so…

pocketboii: fair enough.

mentos: anyway. back to soft hours

mentos: i talked to felix about changbin

mad: Did he say what happened between them??

mentos: sort of.

mad: Wait. Pause.

mentos: **l l**

mad: Sorry to stop you, but did one of you talk to Maintenance about my door or something?

bbybear: I literally tell you every single day to just go talk to them already.

mad: Well.. seems like I don’t have to anymore. It opened up just fine. I was ready to put up a fight…

mentos: o.o

babyboii: wait

mad: Oh. There’s luggage by the entryway.

dandyboii: Oh.

pocketboii: Oh.

boii: Oh.

mentos: :)

mentos: Congratulations! You are the Chosen One™

mentos: oh btw felix is on his way to the dorm rn.

mentos: hope your room is clean xoxo

mad: Shit.

boii: lmao chan hyung doesn’t know the meaning of clean

dandyboii: wow. i can’t believe you of all people are taking a dig at someone else’s CLEANLINESS

mentos: you have my permission to drag him, seungmin.

dandyboii: i’m half tempted to switch floors with you JUST so I don’t have to trip all over your shit when i come down to use the bathroom in the morning

 **[** **_bbybear has renamed ‘mad’ to ‘chad’_ ** **]**

chad: but… why chad?

bbybear: You lost your ‘mom’ title privileges. Dirty room, dirty mouth, can’t call maintenance on your own.

chad: I’ve been BUSY.

chad: Are you saying “Chad” is

bbybear: A mix of “Chan” and “Dad”? Yes.

dandyboii: how many brain cells will i lose today

babyboii: wait hold on, can we go back to Felix?

mentos: yes, but actually... give me a minute.

mentos: talk amongst yourselves for a few.

 **[** **_chad has renamed ‘bbybear’ to ‘woojout’_ ** **]**

pocketboii: was that the best you could come up with. really

chad: Don’t test me, Innie…

pocketboii: i’m shaking.

boii: hyung you literally said, “innie makes me drop all my uwus” at lunch

boii: idk how you expect any of us to feel remotely threatened by you at this point

woojout: MY NAME IS SO LAME

woojout: Yet I’m too lazy to change it.

babyboii: i’ll change it :3

boii: I’ma stop you right there

pocketboii: thank god

dandyboii: go be couply somewhere else.

babyboii: ...but cuddlebug would have been so fuckin cute.

chad: That… is actually cute. But no. We’re keeping woojout.

boii: i wanna give minho hyung a cute naaaaame

chad: You four can’t even properly name yourselves.

chad: I can’t even read up the chat after you guys have spammed bc I have to read your names at least three times over to figure out who said what. Jesus.

mentos: damn y’all really can talk about nothing for five minutes straight, i’m impressed

mentos: okay here goes

 

**4:50PM | You have created a new chat: Soft Felix Hours**

 

**4:51PM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

**[** **_Minho added Chan, Woojin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin & Jeongin to ‘Soft Felix Hours’_ ** **]**

Minho: We’ll add Changbinnie once we have a better understanding of where he stands in all of this.

Minho: But I’ll explain what happened earlier in here rather than the other gc.

Hyunjin: Whoa… I’m so not used to seeing everyone’s actual names.

Jeongin: it’s kinda trippy tbh

Jisung: go on babe

Minho: Felix was really cool about it. He said he ran into Binnie at the dorms during lunch and thought he might have pissed him off /:

Woojin: I highly doubt it. You said Changbin looked at him AND talked to him in chemistry...

Minho: Exactly, he wouldn’t have even spared him a glance if Felix had pissed him off.

Chan: You’re not wrong, there.

Hyunjin: So is Changbin at work now?

Woojin: Yeah, I don’t think he even stopped by his room to get his phone, either. He works until 8:30 tonight.

Jisung: Should we just wait and have a late dinner with him?

Jeongin: I’m down.

Seungmin: I’ll be studying for a quiz so just lemme know when it’s time to go **@Jisung**

Minho: Ah… You see…

Chan: Wait, I think someone is at my door

Hyunjin: What were you gonna say minnie hyung

Minho: imighthaveinvitedfelixtoeatdinnerwithusandtoldhimweweregonnaeataroundsix

Jisung: AND YOU DIDN’T BOTHER TO DISCUSS W/ US FIRST

Minho: don’t yell at me ;;

Minho: i panicked ;__;

Minho: he said he needed to check on his luggage and i stillhadn’t given him the damn gum and so i quickly pulled it out of my bag and OH MY GOD I WAS SO LAME “hey my friends and i are probably gonna eat around 6 if u wanna come”

Hyunjin: ur so weird it’s ...endearing

Woojin: Did he accept the gum.

Chan: Yes

Minho: yeah

Seungmin: ohhh channie hyung speaks

Chan: Why didn’t anyone warn me he was a walking uwu.

Jeongin: wow the name of this chat is so fitting

 

**5:03PM | don’t let minho name the chat (8)**

**[** **_pocketboii has renamed the chat to ‘minho can name the chat SOMETIMES’_ ** **]**

**5:04PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

mentos: well, that’s a win in my book.

 

* * *

dorm photo link: [click here](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-d840c0f42c07bb5d2c3e208fd816fafb-c)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i've ever updated anything four days in a row. pls be proud of me. also thank you to everyone who has left me lovely comments! i'm not very witty so this has been a challenge ^^;
> 
> ps who do you think will end up actually scoring their 'felix time' first?


	5. whipped culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babyboii: lmao i walked in as ji said “felt like you needed some sugar ‘cuz you’re being so crabby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update was fun. it's 2am. i didn't read through it but once. pls enjoy

**5:25PM | minho can rename the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

babyboii: dearest  **@binny** hyung, i miss your presence

babyboii: :( love hyunjin 

pocketboii: I was gonna call you dramatic. 

pocketboii: but i miss him too

mentos: y’all got any homework due tomorrow?

babyboii: no

pocketboii: i did but it was like two open ended questions that i already answered 

mentos: lets go visit binnie at work

boii: can I come

mentos: do u have hw

boii: T_T

boii: pls

dandyboii: he just keeps groaning at his computer screen. just take him so I can study in peace

boii: ^^ 

dandyboii: oh no he’s coming up the stairs

dandyboii: HYUNG PLS COM COLLECT HIM HED KISSINF MY CHEKS AND WONT ATOP

pocketboii: smooch em on the lips, ji 

babyboii: lmao i walked in as ji said “felt like you needed some sugar ‘cuz you’re being so crabby”

mentos: alright cmon children we gotta be back for dinner 

mentos: I’m already in the lobby downstairs

babyboii: ji and i are on our way down

pocketboii: omw

 

**5:30PM | 2JIN 5EVER (2)**

hyunjin♥: u not coming to see Binnie hyung?

woojin♥: i would, but im still working on my étude for chorus evaluations next week

hyunjin♥: oh, want me to come listen to you? always good to have a pair of fresh ears or something right?

woojin♥: :) thank you, and you can come listen to me tomorrow, but changbin would probably love to see you yknow

hyunjin♥: he would wanna see you toooooo.

woojin♥: he’ll see enough of me when he comes back from work ^^ 

hyunjin♥: okaaay, ill see you at dinner tho?

woojin♥: ofc, im already starving. Counting down the minutes 

hyunjin♥: okay then. see you in a little bit, ily~

woojin♥: mmhm love you too ^^

hyunjin♥: make sure to drink lots of water!

woojin♥: I just rolled my eyes at you, but drank some just bc you said so.

hyunjin♥: wow. my impact

woojin♥: GO

hyunjin♥: ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ that’s u

woojin♥: I’m going to ignore you. Even tho that’s really freaking cute.

 

**5:33PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

babyboii: binnie hyung looks so busyyyyyy

chad: It’s probably the after work rush about now.

pocketboii: hyung pay attention to felix.

boii: yeah, he deserves all the attention in the world. 

chad: He’s in the bathroom putting away his towels and toiletries?

chad: You want me to follow him in there? Let him breathe

pocketboii: what’s he like? aside from adorable

mentos: binnie is taking his fifteen for us ;; he looked really happy to see us

chad: He’s easily excitable, kind of like a puppy.

chad: Hold on.

 

**5:35PM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

Chan: Anyway, I’m sure Minho already knows, but he transfered from Australia! So we’ve bonded over that of course ^^

Hyunjin: Wait, that’s actually really cool!

Chan: Oh, so he was in all AP classes as a junior in his old school, but when his credits transfered over it landed him in the two senior classes.

Seungmin: what about his other classes

Chan: The ones that didn’t transfer over were classes that didn’t correlate with ours. So he had to take economics, government, & literature instead of w/e he was taking before.

Jeongin: smarter than I’ll ever be ;;

Seungmin: don’t say that innie, you’re very smart!

Jeongin: i was just kidding, but damn he sounds like a total nerd.

Chan: A total nerd who was also part of a dance crew and has medals in taekwondo.

Minho: Now why’d you have to go and say that. I was already deep enough 

Jisung: now he just sounds like a dream.

Hyunjin: a dream come true* he’s real... bruh

 

**5:41PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

mentos: for those of you who stayed @ school

mentos: binnie says you smell for not coming along

babyboii: but he still loves you

chad: Send my love to him for me ;; 

woojout: ^^^

dandyboii: Binnie hyuuuung (づ￣ ³￣)づ

boii: what is that hideous emoji

dandyboii: pinch his cheeks for me and tell him he can always come stay in our room if he misses us

boii: NO the last time he spent the night we got detention bc of noise complaints

dandyboii: BECAUSE Y’ALL PLAYED THAT DAMN GAME SO FUCKING LOUD

babyboii: Seungmin, this is CHangbin. I love you too, but don’t act like you didn’t take part in all the noise. You’re loud as shit without having the game as an excuse.

chad: DAMN

pocketboii: oh my god i’m laughing so hard

dandyboii: i feel. so attacked.

boii: i’m laughing so hard oh my god

chad: Felix looks concerned at the ugly snorting noise I just made from laughing this hard

babyboii: Who is Felix??

babyboii: Also, you guys should see Woojinnie hyung and Hyunjin’s private messages. I only caught a glimpse but they’re SO SOFT

woojout: Oh boy. You’ve got some catching up to do, Binnie. But I’ll fill you in after you get off of work later.

babyboii: Hyunjin is trying to grab his phone back from me, but I’m attached now. I miss my phone. Someone buy me a new fucking charger bc mine is complete shit.

mentos: I told you I would buy you one the other night but you refused!

chad: I literally offered you one of my extra ones and you also said no.

woojout: Chan… you have an android. Changbin has an iphone.

chad: Oh, right.

babyboii: i got my phone back. but changbin says to send smooches to you  **@dandyboii @woojout**

babyboii: and cuddles to  **@chad**

chad: uwu

 

**5:56PM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

Chan: OH MY GOD

Chan: Felix got all curious about what I was laughing and smiling about so I showed him our gc messages from the point where Changbin said us three that stayed @ school smelled

Chan: til my uwu

Chan: he COOED 

Minho: WHAT

Jisung: Wait he thought the gc messages were CUTE?

Chan: Honest to god, made me melt for a hot second bc he was so cute

Chan: We’re on our way down to the cafeteria now, if you guys want go ahead and meet us there btw.

Hyunjin: yeah, we’re walking back from the cafe, now.

Seungmin: I’m already in the cafeteria with Woojin hyung. We were too excited to see Felix.

Chan: Oh yeah, anyway he asked if that ‘changbin’ was the same ‘changbin’ that’s his lab partner.

Minho: what’d you tell him?

Chan: I said yeah, he was using someone else’s phone, but that was him sending the messages.

Jisung: How’d he respond to knowing that???

Chan: ^^ He said he figured Changbin was probably just in a mood earlier and he said his messages were cute

Seungmin: UGH changbin hyung and felix would be so freaking cute

Hyunjin: yeah i can’t wait to see them interact on one of changbin’s better days

Minho: Jeongin just sprinted off bc he’s so excited to see felix oh my god that was so cute

Minho: oh he’s naruto running. i take it back

Jisung: who’s gonna sit by felix???

Minho: idk who he’ll be most comfortable with yet, probably me or channie hyung

Jeongin: I AM GOING TO SIT NEXT TO HIM

Seungmin: yeah. I think innie deserves that much at least. he waited so long

Jisung: alright, so jeongin on one side, minnie can have the other, chan hyung across from him?

Hyunjin: u guys are really thinking into this arent u

Chan: Alright, let’s try not to stay on our phones the entire time. But if you must fanboy, keep it in this chat. 

Chan: Like for instance: Felix just bowed super cutely to Woojin upon seeing him. Looks like he remembers him from pre-cal.

Chan: Oh he’s so cute “You’re in my Literature and Economics classes, right??” Seungmin is memorable as well ;;

Hyunjin: I hope he remembers me ;____;

Jisung: is it sad that i want to ask for his number

Hyunjin: lmao who can get his number first

Seungmin: i’d say let's make a bet on it, but i’m already positive minho hyung has his number.

Chan: he has mine, too.

Woojin: yeah, but Minho probably cheated with the transfer papers and chan is his roommate so he had to get it by default.

Minho: HEY I ACTUALLY ASKED FOR HIS NUMBER WHEN WE TALKED AFTER DANCE THANKS

Jisung: lmao did you already have it at that point tho

Minho: listen.

 

**6:04PM | Minho, Felix (2)**

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: my friends are really excited to formally meet you btw

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: so, sorry in advance if they’re a little too enthusiastic

Felixbby: no it’s cool

Felixbby: i was kinda nervous at first, but they all seem so nice

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: ^^ they (including myself tbh) have been talking about you nonstop all day. jeongin was extreeeemely excited to meet you since he doesn’t have classes with you tho

Felixbby: oh my god that’s so cute HE IS PRECIOUS

 

**6:11PM | Soft Felix Hours**

Minho: jeongin, felix says you’re precious

Seungmin: his heart is gonna explode when he reads that

Hyunjin: oh my god the way felix just ruffled innie’s hair

Woojin: Ohh, he’s gonna fit in with us just fine.

Minho: did Felix just…

Seungmin: oh no

Chan: Jisung.

Jisung: Yeah. I know.

Hyunjin: Wow. I can’t believe…

Hyunjin: he really just dabbed back at Jisung 

Jisung: Help mom, I love him.

Minho: you two are actually perfect for each other. it’s kind of endearing

Jisung: I feel like that smooch emoji seungmin sent earlier

Jeongin: OH MY GOD HE CALLED ME PRECIOUS AND TOUCHED MY HAIR

Hyunjin: good things come to those who wait

Hyunjin: or some shit.

Minho: okay but the next part is ‘but better things come to those who work for it’ so

Jisung: you’re both being salty that Felix has only been paying attention to jeongin this entire time

Jisung: but same.

Chan: lmao he actually mentioned “the boy with a cute freckle under his eye from drama” when he was unpacking

Hyunjin: my hEART

Woojin: He likes the freckle. I only trust…

Woojin: Minho, what’s his last name

Minho: lee

Woojin: I only trust Lee Felix

Jisung: oh my god

Hyunjin: that was the purest sound

Woojin: his laugh.. is so cute

Chan: We need to find a better word than cute, bc this boy all that and THEN some

Seungmin: petition to put down ‘Lee Felix’ and an attached photo in the dictionary under the word “cute”

Minho: it’s already there. believe me. i wrote it.

Seungmin: wrote what?

Minho: the dictionary.

Jisung: Holy shit… we’re all so whipped.

Chan: & it’s only been one day.

 

**8:13PM | WooBinnnnn (2)**

woojinhyungie: hey, text me when you get back to your room ^^

 

**8:42PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

binny: i have returned from the dead.

binny: someone lov e me pls.

 

**8:43PM | WooBinnnnn (2)**

beaniebby: yes hello you rang?

woojinhyungie: i’m coming over. 

beaniebby: alright, i’ll keep the door unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> hope you all enjoyed the update and anticipate the return of Changbin and addition of Felix soon ^^ (sorry please bear with my undying love for 2jin)


	6. coffee scented cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chad: all of ya shut up or i’m muting this chat.
> 
> woojout: he’s weak. won’t do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! 
> 
> this update is for all of the woobin & minsung lovers out there. ♥  
> sorry for the extensive amount of dialogue at the beginning. but i think it's necessary to move everything along~  
> thanks for sticking with this, guys ^^ enjoy!

“Alright. What’s going on with you today?”

Changbin set his phone back down on his bedside table and leveled his gaze with the older. They were sat across from each other on Changbin’s bed, both holding pillows to themselves in attempt to get comfortable.

“I dunno what you mean. I’m fine.”

“Maybe you’re feeling fine right now,” Woojin started, searching for the right words to use with the younger. “But you seemed kind of out of it this morning. Then again, in pre-cal, and Minho said you said you didn’t act quite yourself during biology…”

“I don’t think I even talked to Minho in class…?”

“He overheard something you said to the new kid.”

“I don’t even remember the new kid’s face, how am I supposed to remember what I said to him in biology?”

Woojin snorted. “Not even his face, huh?”

“It’s been a long day, hyung.” Changbin sighed and wiped at his tired eyes. He wanted nothing more than to change out of his work clothes and shower the smell of burnt coffee beans and over-priced sugary syrups off of his skin, but he loved his friend too much to push him away so soon.

Woojin smiled softly at the younger. “Want to talk about it?”

Changbin considered the offer for a moment. Yes, he would probably feel better after talking about his problems, but he didn’t want to load any of his burden on his friends’ shoulders, either. So he decided against it.

“No, thank you for caring, really. It means a lot to me that you even ask, but I’m not ready to talk about it. Not yet.”

Woojin’s heart sank, but he was not the type to give up so easily.

“Is it about… money and stuff?” He tried, albeit cautiously. He knew the subject was a touchy one, considering the younger was on a special scholarship and worked hard to keep his spot at the school. But money still ran tight for Changbin even with a small allowance from his parents on top of the money he made from his job, and sometimes it really got to him. Woojin knew this, most of their friend group did, but Changbin didn’t want them to take any sort of pity on him. That, they also knew.

“I said not today, hyung.” Changbin sighed, sounding completely exhausted and tone begging to be done with the topic for good.

“Alright. I get it, I’m sorry. I won’t push anymore.”

“Thanks.”

“But we really need to talk about how you acted in biology…” Woojin was not going to let that one slide. Not when it seemed like Felix would soon become a permanent addition to their little family tree.

“I told you I don’t even remember the k-“

Changbin was silenced when woojin held up his phone in front of his eyes.

“Remember him now?”

“Oh.”

Big doe eyes, soft brown hair, and clusters of freckles littered across porcelain cheeks, all above full, baby-pink lips. How could he, or anyone, ever forget such a beautiful face? Changbin wanted to kick himself mentally and physically.

“Who is he, anyway? He was trying to get into Chan’s room saying admissions told him it was his own. But his crest clearly showed that he was a junior…”

Woojin looked at him with an unimpressed expression.

“He _is_ Channie’s new roommate. And technically he’s right in the middle of being a junior and a senior because of how his credits transferred over. He also sits next to you in pre-cal, but you probably didn’t even notice him this morning.”

He didn’t notice _who_ had sat next to him in the class, but he did know someone was there. The sounds of pencil tapping and gum smacking had given that much away, and Changbin would be lying if he said the noises hadn’t slightly annoyed him while he tried to focus on the lecture.

“So… Chan hyung has a roommate. What does this have to do with me, again?”

Woojin sighed. “Remember the group chat this morning? When Hyunjin and Seungmin were freaking out about a new cute boy?”

Realization dawned on the younger then.

“Don’t tell me… I was an asshole to the ‘angel’?”

Woojin fixed the younger with a pointed look that said everything he needed to know.

“Oh my god…” Changbin sighed out before dramatically flinging himself back across his bed. “He probably thinks I hate him, now. I’m so _dumb_! I didn’t even mean what I said to him.”

Woojin only giggled and positioned himself so that he was cuddled up to Changbin’s side. The older boy nodded into Changbin’s chest and sighed, “He _did_ think so. But Minho cleared it up with him after their dance class. He’s really sweet and understanding, Binnie.”

Changbin groaned. “I’ll apologize to him in class tomorrow. Today just was not my day, y’know?”

Woojin reached up to pat Changbin’s head, endeared by the adorable pout the other sported. “It’s okay, love. I’m sure he will be happy that you even acknowledge his existence.”

“I just had a lot on my mind in pre-cal, okay?”

“I’m not blaming you, Bin. And I’m not trying to make you feel bad, either.” He mumbled against the soft fabric of Changbin’s work shirt. He smelled strongly of coffee and chocolate, it was no wonder Minho often snuck off to cuddle the younger as soon as he returned back from his shift at work.

“Tell me more about him.” Changbin yawned around his words and Woojin fought the urge to coo at the younger.

“Hmm, well for starters, he’s _reeeally_ smart. And Minho didn’t shut up about how good of a dancer he was while we ate dinner earlier…” He didn’t think twice when Changbin lightly pulled the phone out of his hand and began scrolling through Felix’s Instagram feed while he recounted all he’d learned about the new boy throughout the day.

-

 

**9:56PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

binny: hyunjin come collect your man.

binny: i need to shower and he’s clung to me to the point that i cannot move

boii: **@mentos** y don’t u ever cuddle me like that

babyboii: lmao curfew is in a few min. who’s going swipe me on your floor to get him?

chad: I can if need be.

mentos: **@boii** you don’t smell like coffee and chocolate.

boii: valid.

binny: i don’t care who let’s you in. my door is unlocked so **@chad** pls go swipe him in for me

woojout: :( you don’t like my cuddles

binny: I NEED TO SHOWER

binny: and you’re falling asleep.

binny: **@babyboii** hurry pls.

babyboii: i’m coming up the stairwell right now.

chad: Aiight I’ll be out there to open the door in a sec.

 

**10:04PM | Minho, Felix (2)**

Felixbby: hyung, what kind of phone does changbin have

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: iphone 7 i think

Felixbby: alright, thanks!

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: ...wait why?

Felixbby: for science

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: i’m in your science class. try again

Felixbby: call it a sense of natural curiosity.

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: uh huh…. sure.

Felixbby: gn hyung ^^

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: sweet dreams

 

**10:07PM | minsung ♥ (2)**

minnie: do you really want cuddles?

minnie: i’m pretty sure woojin is going to sleep @ hyunjin’s

sungie: i dooooo

sungie: but i’m already in bed.

sungie: don’t wanna move

sungie: too tired.

minnie: lazy bum.

sungie: you still love me.

minnie: questionable.

sungie: ; - ;

minnie: i wanna kiss the pout off your lips

sungie: c’mere then

minnie: don’t think seungmin would appreciate that…

minnie: stay with me tomorrow night. it’ll be the weekend & woojin never stays in here on the weekend.

sungie: okay. .-.

minnie: go to sleep

sungie: okay ; - ;

 

**10:22PM | minsung ♥ (2)**

minnie: you asleep yet?

sungie: . . .

minnie: you just said you were soooooooooo tired

sungie: ; - ;

minnie: stop it..

sungie: **.   . .   ; ‒‒‒‒ ;**

minnie: i was joking earlier.

sungie: **.         . .**

minnie: i’m sighing at you.

sungie: .

minnie: I love you, Han Jisung. ♥

sungie: (づ￣ ³￣)づ

minnie: what the fuck is that

sungie: learned it from Seungmin

 

**10:29PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

mentos: **@dandyboii** please give sungie a good night kiss for me~

dandyboii: fuck no that’s gross.

boii: :(

mentos: actually he’s got really nice lips. 100/100 would smooch. but he’s on a different floor and i thought i’d give the opprotunity to someone closer to him

babyboii: opprotunity

mentos: fuck off go bother woojin

pocketboii: wow i wish someone would bother me all alone down here on the sophomore floor

mentos: go to bed

boii: go to bed

babyboii: go to bed

dandyboii: i thought you were already asleep

chad: all of ya shut up or i’m muting this chat.

woojout: he’s weak. won’t do it.

binny: the fact that you threatened to only mute it and not kick anyone out says how weak you are for us

mentos: LMAO his icon has the mute symbol next to it i’m cackling

binny: yeah i can hear you from next door shut the fuck up

chad: i’m only back bc felix said to tell the gc goodnight

mentos: GOODNIGHT ANGEL BABY

boii: sweetest dreams lovely angel<3

babyboii: GOODNIGHT FELIX :3

pocketboii: night night hyuuung ^^

woojout: night, Felix :)

dandyboii: gn pretty~

 

**FRIDAY**

 

**6:34AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

binny: which one of you fuckers did this?

binny: [Shared a photo]

chad: I haven’t let anyone on the floor.

mentos: I’m not even out of bed yet.

boii: seungmin is still snoring

woojin: i’m in hyunjin’s room. he’s still sleeping too.

pocketboii: i’m getting breakfast with felix rn

 

**6:38AM | Minho, Felix (2)**

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: u sly dog u

Felixbby: ...good morning to you too, hyung

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: uh huh, i know your secret, i see right thru u

Felixbby: uhhh, what do you mean by that???

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: [Sent a photo]

Felixbby: don’t tell him ;;

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Felixbby: i’ll bring breakfast to your dorm.

Felixbby: pls

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: deal! bring muffins and apple juice :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for the lovely comments, you guys seriously make my entire day with them! i'll work hard to get the next update done quickly~
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	7. boiis™ (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho: this is fucking torture. i hope you four are happy
> 
> Jisung: i’m on fuckin cloud nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say about this update... It's something lmao. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**FRIDAY**

 

**6:40AM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

Jeongin: -_-  **@Minho** w h y did Felix just ask me what kind of muffins you liked best?

Minho: I guess he just loves me the most~

Hyunjin: y’all smell that?

Jisung: Yeah. Smells like blackmail breakfast

Woojin: Spill it, mento-head.

Minho: HE LITERALLY OFFERED 

Chan: Are you really blackmailing our angel so soon??? 

Jisung: what lead up to the offer tho? ._.

Minho: wow. I’m really feeling the love right now, guys.

Woojin: Well, it would make sense if he asked about what Chan likes, bc they’re roommates. But you?

Hyunjin: what do u know that we don’t 

Minho: you mean in general or about what’s going on right now?

Jeongin: snsjhddhdjsjsjsjsjjsjs

Jisung: -_-

Minho: ugh fine! he doesn’t want Bin to know that he was the one who gave him the phone charger

Chan: …

Seungmin: I mean, I already had figured  _ that  _ out.

Woojin: Well yeah, process of elimination made it easy.

Woojin: Felix is the only person on the entire third floor that would even address Binnie as ‘hyung’

Hyunjin: plus we already know that Felix saw the gc when hyung complained about his phone charger last night 

Chan: I mean his washi tape is still laying on his desk, so…

Jisung: What a fucking cutie, ugh

Jeongin: this just adds points to his angel-factor score

Minho: wait he’s calling changbin hyung and they’ve said a total of like five words to each other

Minho: i had to  _ tell  _ him to call me hyung ;;

Seungmin: just accept the fact that you aren’t his favorite ^^

Minho: and you think Changbin IS?

Hyunjin: i dunno… maybe he’s into that whole mysterious bad boy energy that binnie hyung  TOTALLY had going on from the sounds of it

 

**6:59AM | Chan, Felix (2)**

bbyaussie: hyuuung 

bbyaussie: want me to bring you back smth for brekkie?

aussie hyung: ommmmg You’re such an angel!

aussie hyung: Just some fruit and coffee works for me!

bbyaussie: okies ^^ Jeonginnie & I are about to head back that way~

 

**7:03AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

chad: U G H HE’S SO CUTE!

binny: I’m gonna take a wild fuckin guess

chad: oop

binny: Felix, right?

chad: I’m guessing Woojin caught you up nicely, then?

woojout: I did my best.

binny: He did~^^

babyboii: thoughts on felix?

binny: idk

binny: he’s cute, for sure

binny: But I haven’t talked to him much.

binny: Yet.

mentos: I like the promising sound of ‘yet’ there.

binny: I’m trying my best, here.

chad: You’re doing great, sweetie!

 

**7:45AM | boiis™ (4)**

babyboii: may i make a proposal?

boii: speak, my dear friend.

dandyboii: I have a feeling I know where this is going

babyboii:  **@pocketboii** u got Lix’s number?

pocketboii: ...yes, why?

babyboii: i’d like to formally initiate a new boii™

boii: OMG PLS

boii: add him!

dandyboii: I am extremely okay with this idea.

pocketboii: should I ask him first or just throw him in here?

babyboii: just go for it!!!

**_[pocketboii has added ‘Felix’ to the chat]_ **

Felix: What the…

boii: FELIIIIX :D

Felix: Yes, that’s me…?

dandyboii: WELCOME

Felix: uh thanks? 

pocketboii: you’re one of us now!

Felix: one of WHAT?

Felix: someone please explain i’m so lost

babyboii: Congratulations on becoming the fifth and final member of the boiis™ exclusive gc

dandyboii: now we just gotta get you a nice name

boii: i have one in mind for him

Felix: but

boii: but i want to see if he can come up with something better on his own first

Felix: for fucks sake

Felix: please tell me YOUR names first

pocketboii: oh

Felix: except u jeongin, i at least know and recognize your number here.

dandyboii: Wow, how rude of us 

 

**7:48AM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

Jeongin: I’m surrounded by idiots.

Hyunjin: WE’RE NERVOUS OKAY

Seungmin: HE CURSED AT US

Jeongin: BECAUSE HE’S FUCKING CONFUSED

Chan: I hope you children know that I’m walking into school with Felix right now.

Chan: I won’t intervene with your gc, but don’t fuck it up.

Woojin: Wow. He brought out the f bomb.

Woojin: But same, don’t scare him off when he’s only just warming up to us, yeah?

Minho: WHY THE FUCK ARE WE LETTING THE BOIIS™ CORRUPT THE ANGEL

Jisung: don’t worry. we got this. 

Chan: I mean, I would have added him into our own big group, but I still want to give Changbin some time. Maybe after they’ve had another class together?

Minho: As long as he’s not being dumb like he was in bio yesterday…

 

**7:53AM | boiis™ (5)**

Felix: and now you’re all quiet.

Felix: *softly* what the fuck?

pocketboii: everyone post their name

pocketboii: GO

Felix: …Felix???

dandyboii: Seungmin

Felix: oh.

babyboii: Hyunjin

boii: jisung

Felix: see, I think babyboii suits Jeonginnie better, but w/e

Felix: Jisung’s short sweet and to the point tho XD

babyboii: i’m baby boii 

babyboii: bc

dandyboii: spare us the fucking details

boii: we don’t want to hear about your weird kinks with woojin hyung. thanks

Felix: whoa.

babyboii: don’t listen to them.

babyboii: it’s bc i exude baby boy energy.

pocketboii: literally only you think that way

babyboii: :( nuh uh

babyboii: changbin hyung has said it TOO

dandyboii: changbin hyung thinks the same way about all four of us

dandyboii: ur not special

dandyboii: idk how he thinks about you, felix. but i’m sure it’ll eventually be the same ^^;

boii: …

boii: ANYWAY

boii: yo, felix

Felix: do you guys talk throughout class too?

babyboii: how do you think we all knew about you so much before actually talking to you

Felix: damn. alright.

boii: i was speaking

dandyboii: technically you were typing

Felix: sorry, please continue

boii: you don’t have to be sorry, lovely~ 

 

**7:59AM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

Seungmin: fuuuuuuck he blushed @ ‘lovely’ 

Minho: bless u for this update

Woojin: Who called him lovely

Hyunjin: Jisung

Minho: *files away for potential future use*

Jisung: I wonder what else would make him blush if just being called lovely does it.

 

**7:59AM | boiis™ (5)**

boii: anywayyyyy

boii: i’m giving u a name

Felix: but I have a name

babyboii: are you just ignoring the theme of the chat or…

Felix: oh is this a requirement

dandyboii: think of it more as a right of passage

**_[boii has renamed ‘Felix’ to ‘newboii’]_ **

newboii: oh. how original

boii: but it looks cute

dandyboii: you think anything that has to do with felix is cute tho

babyboii: you say that like you don’t think the same way, seungminnnn

 

**8:03AM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

Seungmin: I”M WEAK FOR THE BLUSHING OH MY GOD

Jeongin: Maybe you guys should tone it down a bit, he’s going to turn into a tomato if he blushes that easily

Minho: this is fucking torture. i hope you four are happy

Jisung: i’m on fuckin cloud nine

Hyunjin: i only wish i sat closer to seungmin and felix rn to see the blushes

Jeongin: why’s he not responding anymore

Seungmin: He put his phone away and is staring down at his notebook with an adorable smile 

Woojin: I dunno what you guys are doing or saying to him in the other gc, but if it’s making him smile and blush then I approve.

Chan: As long as he is, in fact, smiling about it. Don’t make him uncomfortable.

Hyunjin: We won’t ^^ 

Seungmin: basically jisung renamed Felix to ‘newboii’ and said it was cute, but then i pointed out that he finds anything to do with Felix is cute

Hyunjin: and then i called seungmin out for the same thing

Seungmin: then he blushed and smiled. the end.

Minho: I suddenly can’t wait for dance, later.

Chan: You have bio with him, too

Minho: Yeah, but I’m still gonna lie low so he and Changbin can have their alone makeup time.

Woojin: I’ll keep you guys updated during pre-cal too ^^

Chan: B L E S S

Jeongin: ;; thank uuuuuu

 

**8:47AM | boiis™ (5)**

newboii: i’ve been thinking

pocketboii: class requires us to do that sometimes.

dandyboii: About what, Felix?

newboii: my name

boii: awww you don’t like it?

newboii: It’s not that! 

newboii: I don’t hate it or anything, and it is actually cute ^^;

 

**8:50AM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

Jisung: my fucking heart

 

**8:50AM | boiis™ (5)**

newboii: But I have one that I think is funny and fitting (ᵔᴥᵔ)

 

**8:51AM | Soft Felix Hours (7)** **  
** Hyunjing: UWU

Seungmin: UWU

Jeongin: UWU

Jisung: UWU

Minho: How long until after precal/bio i’m over this

Minho: Jeongin said it best: sharing is caring

 

**8:51AM | boiis™ (5)**

babyboii: alright, let’s see it then!!!

newboii: just a warning: it’s super lame

newboii: but i think it fits me best

pocketboii: the anticipation is killing me

dandyboii: alright, on with it then~

boii: no matter what it is, we already love it bc it’s u

newboii: jfiojioajefoiaweofiwje okokok just a sec

**_[newboii has renamed ‘newboii’ to ‘yeahboii’]_ **

 

**8:56AM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

Jisung: OH MY FUCKING GOD 

Jisung: I’M IN L O V E

Seungmin: I’ve never wanted to facepalm so endearingly

Hyunjin: I swear to god, Jisung has two soulmates.

Minho: i’m okay with that as long as he shares his other one with me

Jisung: I’M SILENT SCREAMING ON MY WAY TO LITERATURE FUCK

 

**9:01AM | boiis™ (5)**

yeahboii: oh no i killed the gc

yeahboii: is it that bad

pocketboii: quite the opposite actually

dandyboii: i’m pretty sure you’ve killed jisung

dandyboii: in a positive way

babyboii: he’ll be back any second now to tell you he loves you just watch

boii: FELIE

boii: FELIZ

boii: F E L I X

boii: bro

boii: yeaHBOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

boii: i fuckin love you jfc

yeahboii: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 

boii: ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

yeahboii:  **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

 

**9:07AM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

Seungmin: *softly* fuck.

Jeongin: We’ve created a monster.

 

**9:10AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

woojout:  **@binny** TALK TO HIM

binny: I dunno what to say :(

mentos: “Hi”? Maybe?

binny: Does he always chew his gum so loudly?

chad: Actually, I don’t even notice it in the dorm. Maybe he’s nervous?

binny: What’s there to be nervous about being next to ME?

woojout: Well, he knows that all of us like him. But he probably still feels unsure about how you feel about him, no?

dandyboii: He’s really easy to talk to, hyung. 

boii: play dumb and ask where he transferred from

binny: Hyung why did you switch seats with Lucas?

woojout: How else am I to report everything that happens between you two???

woojout: Plus, he’s always squinting at the board. I did him a favor since my seat was close to the front.

binny: U G H

 

**9:12AM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

Woojin: !!!

Woojin: Changbin is just staring at Felix (who is chewing his gum quite loudly and tapping his the eraser end of his pencil on top of his notebook)

Woojin: I’m… trying my best not to laugh right now. 

Minho: WHAT DID HE SAY 

Jisung: At least we’re getting some character development here…

Woojin: Changbin: “So, you from around here?”

Seungmin: ...Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any of y'all read Constellations? Watch out for it's update coming (sooN).
> 
> YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET IN THE COMMENTS  
> tbh work and school are suffocating me right now but writing this helps me de-stress and your comments make it all worth it. thank you, seriously. I didn't expect this fic to be received so well. ^^
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	8. Ramen? Ramen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Woojin has added ‘Changbin’ to the chat.]
> 
> Changbin: I said keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: it cuts off pretty abruptly at the end. but i am so excited for the next update. OT9 lunch inbound~
> 
> ps. i'm AMAZED how all of you are already calling Bin a panicked gay from the last update. it only gets gayer from here ^^ ENJOY

**9:14AM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

Woojin: Wow. This is still so painful to observe.

Minho: are they talking, at least?

Woojin: Yeah, Felix laughed @ Bin and explained that he’s from Australia

Chan: He laughed? At Chagbin’s panicked question? He’s too sweet.

Woojin: Changbin’s S M I L E

Hyunjin: what r they talking about?

Woojin: Literally just about the classwork.

Minho: fuckin nerds

Chan: Well, they both care about their studies a lot. At least they have that in common.

Jeongin: Actually a match made in heaven.

Seungmin: i S H I P

Jisung: so do we actually have to let changbin hyung into this chat now

Hyunjin: we can leave him out and rename it to “soft changlix hours” ^^

Chan: But then where will Changbin let out all of his potential uwus?

Woojin: Felix: “Minho hyung said you’re first in your class… that’s so impressive.”

Woojin: You guys thought  _ Felix  _ blushing was cute.. Good lord Changbin is stumbling over his words now

Seungmin: I know how Minho hyung felt when we were going off in here earlier, now

Minho: SUCKS DOESNT IT

Hyunjin: Woooojiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiniiiie hyung :3 take a sneaky photo ^^

Woojin: That’s illegal.

Minho: only if you get caught.

Jisung: if it were me i’d be videoing it.

 

**9:25AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

woojout: So… Binnie

binny: leave me alone

binny: You better pay attention bc I’m not letting you borrow my notes

woojout: ...I’m gonna tell them if you don’t.

mentos: tell us what?

chad: Class is starting but I don’t even care.

babyboii: what happened?!

woojout: LOL Changbin made a show of locking his phone and putting it away just now XD

woojout: Basically

woojout: I asked how his phone battery was holding up this morning.

woojout: He goes, “Well it’s still alive…” and went back to talking to Felix

 

**9:29AM | Soft Felix Hours (7)**

Woojin: Btw Felix got all quiet, but he smiled when I mentioned Bin’s phone battery woes

Minho: He thinks he’s slick. Changbin is just dumb. That whole situation is so funny

 

**9:30AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

woojout: Changbin suggested that they could study together for our exam that’s coming up next week… So that Felix can use his notes.

mentos: Oooohhh spicy!

woojout: Felix pulled out his own phone and asked for Binnie’s number so they could text about a time to study right?

boii: wtf this is so cute. i wish i could have seen it ;;

woojout: Changbin put his number in… and Felix went to fill in the contact name.

chad: oooooh, I’m actually dying in class rn

mentos: WHAT DID HE SAVE CHANGBIN AS?!

woojout: “Do you mind if I call you ‘Hyung’...?”

babyboii: OH

dandyboii: MY FUCKING SHIP

chad: I have the strongest urge to SQUEAL

mentos: OTL

boii: THATTA BOII

pocketboii: How did hyung respond?

woojout: He got all shy and just nodded

woojout: Felix saved him as “changbinnie-hyung♥”

woojout: and then I guess he texted Binnie so that he’d have Felix’s # too

mentos: binnie’s got better game than me already. tf

mentos: time to retire as Felix’s favorite

chad: You might’ve had that title a whole five minutes.

babyboii: lmao you got demoted the moment he met Jeongin

boii: I like to think that I was the favorite for at least two seconds before 2nd period started.

dandyboii: pls tell me we’re gonna add changbin hyung to soft felix hrs now

babyboii: oh.

babyboii: i forgot we werent in that one atm

dandyboii: oop.

  
  


**10:11AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

binny: I hate all of you.

binny: Also, the fuck is soft felix hours

mentos: only my best creation ever

dandyboii: I… he’s not wrong.

boii: u right

binny: Are we adding Felix to this chat?

chad: Only if you’re cool with it.

binny: Why does my opinion matter???

woojout: Why wouldn’t it? And it’s not just your opinion that matters, Binnie. ALl of our opinions matter in such a situation.

chad: Yeah, we know we’re all good with it, but of course we want to make sure you would be too.

babyboii: & soft felix hrs is another chat we use to fanboy over felix. which u’ll be added to

binny: Do I even want to know what’s been said in that chat up until now?

dandyboii: all cute things. especially the interactions between Felix and his Changbinnie-hyung~♥

binny: Fuck y’all.

binny: I don’t want to be in a stupid soft chat.

 

**10:17AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

**_[Woojin has added ‘Changbin’ to the chat.]_ **

Changbin: I said keep it.

Chan: Too late. You’re here now.

Minho: might as well enjoy your stay.

Hyunjin: I’m headed to drama so… Felix & I will be a bit MIA until lunch.

Seungmin: what will Felix think when he finds out that Hyunjin can’t act for shit?

Jeongin: lmao I want to see his reaction omf

Changbin: So what part of this chat is “soft”

Minho: [Shared a photo]

Changbin: Suddenly I don’t know how to read.

Jisung: LOL You’re already so whipped for Felix it’s so cute, hyung.

Changbin: Am not.

Woojin: Don’t listen to Changbin. jfc I really should have videoed them in pre-cal.

Changbin: Wouldn’t that be illegal?

Changbin: Also, don’t you all have class to pay attention to?

Minho: Office aid.

Jeongin: no one pays attention in geography.

Woojin: You should.

Seungmin: I’m ahead in this class already.

Changbin: I’m muting this chat until further notice.

Chan: You’ll be back during lunch, trust me. You will totally get it then.

Changbin: w/e.

 

**10:58AM | boiis™ (5)**

yeahboii: I am…

dandyboii: cute

boii: adorable

pocketboii: an angel

babyboii: all of the above

yeahboii: I was gonna say… amazed

yeahboii: But uh… thank you ^^

 

**11:00AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: *softly* fuck.

 

**11:02AM | boiis™**

dandyboii: did you finally see hyunjin try to ‘act’

yeahboii: lmao actually yes.

babyboii: hey -_-

yeahboii: I’m SORRY

yeahboii: I just.. didn’t know what to expect is all

babyboii: in my defense (since no one else will defend me, mother fuckers.) I’m LEARNING

dandyboii: yeah yeah, we know you just wanted the challenge n shit

boii: and we’re all so proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone like this bby

boii: but we’re going to make fun of you every supportive step of the way bc we love you

babyboii: yeah. i’m really feeling the LOVE rn

yeahboii: :( you weren’t that terrible hyunjinniiie

 

**11:06AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: ….You guys

Hyunjin: I’m so fucked.

Woojin: ??????????

Minho: Please elaborate before your boyfriend has an aneurysm in the choir room.

Hyunjin: We got paired up for next month’s evaluation in Drama

Seungmin: oh no…

Jisung: Oh  Y E S

Hyunjin: And our teacher decided to pair people with contrasting skills and had us all read off some scripts together

Chan: I love where this is headed

Jeongin: wait don’t tell me felix was that good

Hyunjin: we got paired as the most contrasting pair. me being the worst in class… and felix being the best

Woojin: holy shit.

Hyunjin: we have to write and perform our own script from a random prompt

Seungmin: What prompt did you get?

Hyunjin: ...Facing a challenge and overcoming it.

Chan: That’s so… vague.

Hyunjin: Right? Well Felix said that he already has an idea of what to write for it, so we’re going to meet up somewhere on Sunday and try to brainstorm some stuff together

Minho: oooooh, get it Jinnie! 

 

-

 

“Felix, what do you want to get for lunch?” Hyunjin asked once the entrance to the cafeteria was in their sights.

“What are our choices?”

“Hmm, there’s an area to buy and make instant noodles over there,” Hyunjin pointed to the far end of the cafeteria. The small stand to buy ramen noodles of all sorts stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out to the courtyard behind the cafeteria.

“If you don’t want that, there’s two different lines; one has the same basic lunch every day with like, different sides sometimes, and the other switches every day according to a monthly menu that is tacked up around the school.” They stopped in front of the bulletin board that was situated between the entrances of the two lunch lines. “Today is burgers in the changing line.”

“What do you usually prefer?” Felix asked.

Hyunjin found himself too distracted by the way Felix pulled at his bottom lip between his teeth while he studied the other flyers displayed on the bulletin.

There were very few students in the cafeteria, as some classes ended before others or teachers had let their classes out early, which had been the case for both Hyunjin and Felix’s drama class.

“Not gonna lie, man…” Felix spoke up after a minute of no response from Hyunjin. “Ramen sounds so good right now. Even the instant stuff.”

Hyunjin smiled brightly at the younger boy, “Ramen it is, then! Let’s go put our stuff at a table, first. The others might arrive while we wait in line.”

 

**11:13AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

binny: what’s in the changing line today

babyboii: burgers

boii: BLESS

babyboii: kinda wanted one, but felix chose ramen so now we’re in line for ramen

binny: i want ramen :(

babyboii: i got u hyung. ^^

binny: NO DONT

babyboii: too late. already ordered two.

binny: Chan can eat it.

chad: Not really feeling ramen today, sorry. All yours, Binnie

mentos: Binnie and I are walking there nooooow. He’s being all sulky it’s cute

binny: Shut up.

pocketboii: i’m getting a fucking burger hell yeah

chad: Meet me at the table and we’ll get in the burger line together, Innie.

pocketboii: aye aye captain

dandyboii: someone wanna buy ramen for me and jisung? our classes don’t end for another five min.

mentos: i gotchu bbys

boii: ♥ 

-

 

Minho dragged Changbin by his sleeve to the table he spied Hyunjin and Felix’s bags on and pulled out a chair to shove the younger down into. “Stay.”

“You literally cannot make me stay here. My scholarship covers meals from the main line, you  _ know  _ that. Why would I burden someone else with paying for food when I already have some  _ bought _ ?”

Minho ignored the younger’s whines and grinned when Woojin appeared behind them a moment later and sat his bag down in the chair beside Changbin.

“I’ll buy Seungmin’s ramen if you just want to buy Jisung’s, Minnie.” He announced while rummaging through the small pocket on the side of his bag before pulling out his meal card.

“I was just going to buy both of theirs, but if you want to split the cost that’s totally fine with me!” Minho answered the older, effectively putting an end to Changbin’s argument. “Binnie, do you mind watching our things while we’re in line? Thanks, love!” Minho blew the younger a kiss and pulled Woojin away with him to the ramen line where they met up with Hyunjin and Felix.

“Hey.” Woojin smiled and greeted Hyunjin with a peck on the younger’s cheek.

“Hey, yourself, good lookin’.” The younger responded with a wide smile of his own.

“Boooo, you two are gross.” Minho turned to Felix who’d been watching the couple with a fond expression. “Hey, I have an idea.”

All three heads turned and gave their attention to Minho. “Let’s hear it, then.” Woojin sighed. There really was no telling what kind of crazy plan Minho’s brain had hatched this time.

“You should have Felix carry Changbin’s ramen on his tray and deliver it to him, as well.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, he wondered why he hadn’t come up with such an idea himself!

“Your ideas have been growing on me as of late, hyung. I’m impressed.”

“I’m not really trying to instigate anything through this, though. I just know that he would definitely throw another fit if you tried giving it to him. He probably wouldn’t even consider rejecting an offer like this from Felix, though.” Minho pouted. He wished his friend would let others do nice things for him in return for all of things he’d done for all of them in the past.

Woojin nodded thoughtfully. He recalled his conversation with Changbin last night and felt that Minho had probably taken the younger’s feelings about Hyunjin buying something for him into consideration as well. “You’re right. But the fact that it would be really cute seeing his reaction is definitely a plus.” 

“Alright,” Hyunjin said as he pulled his tray back from the counter which now held two bowls of steaming ramen. He picked up the one that was marked as mild and transferred it to Felix’s tray. “We’ll go drop these off at the table and ask Binnie hyung what he wants to drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry to end it like that ^^ but it was lengthy and i'm so sleepy and have work at 7am. goodnight.
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	9. no use crying over spilled... water?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Changbin has left the chat.]
> 
> Minho: That, my friends, was an act of the Panicked Gay™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update #9 on 0909 ^^ for our 9 boys~ 
> 
> okok i'll stop. thanks for the lovely comments as always. ;; I know I sound like a broken record but you guys are seriously so lovely. I hope you enjoy this update as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^^

Changbin eyed Hyunjin’s tray with a skeptical look when the younger took a seat in the chair directly across the table from him, but kept quiet. He was _not_ going to let the small pinch of disappointment he felt seeing only one bowl of ramen on the younger’s tray get the best of him… But he really did want to eat ramen for lunch.

He sighed quietly to himself and began to fish his wallet from his bag, fully intending on heading to the back of the main meal line, when someone set their tray in front of the empty seat to Changbin’s right.

Felix smiled softly when Changbin looked up at the younger’s face. He found himself holding back a curse, because _fuck_ , the kid was really cute. Instead, he sent the younger a questioning glance when he didn’t stop smiling at him.

“This one is for you, Hyung.” Felix said while he placed a bowl marked with a ‘mild’ sticker in front of him

Changbin whipped his head around to question Hyunjin, but the other had already disappeared from the table. Instead, Seungmin and Jisung stood there watching the exchange with expectant eyes.

“Th-thank you. You really didn’t have to, though…” Changbin cursed himself for stumbling over his words in front of Felix yet again.

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.” Felix answered him quietly while he busied himself by setting out napkins and a pair of chopsticks in front of both of their bowls before picking up the empty tray again. “I’m gonna go put the tray up and grab a drink. What kind would you like?” He asked with that stupid soft smile, again.

“Water is fine… thanks, Felix.”

“I’ll be right back!”

 _“Thanks, Felix~.”_ Seungmin teased from across the table.

“Shut the fuck up.” Changbin glared at the younger boy who rolled his eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses and pulled out the chair beside Hyunjin’s place. Jisung chose the chair on the opposite side of Hyunjin’s seat and plopped down into it with little grace.

“That was cute as fuck, hyung. Wow.”

Seungmin nodded his head, agreeing. “Blessed to have seen it with my own eyes, honestly.”

“I change my mind, can both of you _fuck off_?”

“Changbin.. Language!” Woojin scolded him with a smirk as he and Minho walked up to the table, both carefully holding their trays full of ramen. Changbin rolled his eyes and sighed. He just _knew_ he had a long hour ahead of him.

He fixed Hyunjin with a _look_ once the younger was seated in front of him again.

“What?” Hyunjin questioned the older and sent him a look of his own.

“It’s just… Didn’t you say that _you_ were going to buy the ramen?”

A small smile formed on Hyunjin’s lips, “I was going to. But the second I mentioned you saying that you wanted ramen, Felix bought two and said the other one was for you.”

Changbin missed the eyerolls shared between Minho and Woojin at Hyunjin’s made up story, but they sighed in relief when he seemed to buy it without any further questioning.

Chan and Jeongin returned with their burgers at the same time the other boys decided to play musical chairs so that Hyunjin was seated beside Woojin and Minho across from Jisung, who took the chair to Changbin’s left. Seungmin took the seat next to Woojin so that he sat across from Jeongin, all the while the youngest claimed his spot to the seat to the right of what he was informed was Felix’s chair.

Changbin stared at his bowl while the others dug into their food. He was determined to wait at least until Felix returned so that the other didn’t have to eat last on his own. Unfortunately, due to his fixation on the steam that rose from the top of the bowl, Changbin did not notice when Hyunjin and Woojin gave looks to the person approaching the table from behind him.

“Hyung.”

“Holy sh-!” Changbin pulled back his arm out of instinct and felt his elbow connect with something _very_ solid behind him, shortly followed by a low “ _oof_ ” and the sound of liquid hitting the tiled floor.

Changbin closed his eyes for a second, maybe two, but not before he got an eyeful of Seungmin and Jisung’s surprised expressions which burned into the backs of his eyelids.

Another second later he spun around, apologies spilling from hurried lips, “Oh my god, are you okay?! I am SO sorry!” Changbin quickly grabbed a handful of napkins from the middle of the table.

Felix had snuck up on the older from behind and scared him while holding both of their waters, Changbin’s reaction causing the water to spill all down the front of Felix’s uniform and onto the floor.

“I’m fine…” Felix coughed out and opened the front of his jacket as Changbin pat down the area of his stomach that had caught most of the waterfall. “It’s just water, it’ll dry off fast.”

Changbin willed himself to ignore the outlined ridges that stuck out prominently due to the soaked nature of Felix’s white button-up shirt and worked in a poor attempt to dry him off.

“Hyung.” Felix giggled. Changbin froze in place when he felt the ripple of muscles flex from the action. “Hyung, I’m _alright_. I’m not going to melt.” Felix reiterated and placed his hand gently over Changbin’s wrist to guide it away from his stomach.

“Hyung’s cold heart might melt, though.” The remark came from one of the boys across the table, but Changbin was too entranced by Felix’s gaze and his hand _still_ on his wrist to bother figuring out which one.

“Kill it, dandylion.” Woojin whispered to his left, eyes never leaving the scene across the table.

 

**11:23AM | Soft Felix Hours**

Jisung: what the FUCK was that

Hyunjin: that… was tension.

Chan: I…

Minho: did you see the way they LOOKED at each other?

Woojin: How you holding up, Seungmin?

Seungmin: don’t fucking touch me

Jeongin: …

Seungmin: my ship might sail, yet.

**_[Changbin has left the chat.]_ **

Jisung: I’d say I’m surprised, but i’m not in the slightest

Woojin: Just give him some time.

Minho: That, my friends, was an act of the Panicked Gay™

Chan: Truly.

Hyunjin: He won’t even look at Felix now.

Minho: idc I’m just glad he’s eating without a fuss

Woojin: True.

 

**11:54AM | Minnie♥sBinnie**

binne: Add me back loser.

minnie: what’s the secret password

binnie: There is no fucking password.

minnie: sorry, we made one specifically for anyone who ragequits without notifying the chat first

binnie: Listen here you mints-for-brains, if you don’t fucking add me back to that god forsaken uwu chat i will end you.

minnie: only if you say you’ll walk felix to bio

minnie: and talk to him.

binnie: Fuck you.

minnie: i’ll take that as an ‘okay’ ^^

 

**11:56AM | Soft Felix Hours**

**_[Minho has added ‘Changbin’ to the chat.]_ **

Changbin: WHY THE FUCK IS HE MY LAB PARTNER TOO

Changbin: I CAN’T EVEN LOOK HIM IN THE EYE WITHOUT THINKING OF HIS ***

Minho: Yeah, why the fuck is he your lab partner

Minho: I deserve this more than you at least im NICE to him

Jisung: ...Changbin isn’t mean to Felix tho

Seungmin: well he did spill water all over Felix

Jeongin: but it was an accident

Chan: Am I the only one who thought Felix _liked_ the entire thing????

Hyunjin: ok it wasn’t just me then. (i mean i fully enjoyed it too jfc)

Woojin: How does a boy that SMALL have abs like THAT tho

Chan: He did sit ups last night and again this morning.. but I didn’t think anything of it.

Chan: Makes sense, now.

Seungmin: can we talk about how the first time binnie hyung legit uses Soft Felix Hours it’s not even soft

Hyunjin: guess we can just rename it to “hard felix hours”

Chan: ABSOLUTELY NOT HE IS A CHILD

Jisung: okay but what if i wanna say that he’s hot?

Hyunjin: ^

Jeongin: ^

Seungmin: ^

Woojin: With this newfound… discovery of ours… I have to concede with the boiis.

Minho: I thought he was hot before knowing he had abs tbh.

Changbin: Can you all NOT talk about him like this while I’m sitting right beside him? jesus fucking christ

Woojin: Put your phone away, then. Minho will keep us updated ^^

Minho: Welcome to AP Bio II, bitches. In this episode we’ll be taking it back to cotton candy land for the next hour while Changbin attempts to pay attention to the lecture but we know his mind is on Felix’s *** and not on the text book for fuckin’ once.

Minho: currently: changbin has the chat muted and is actually reading something from his notes. felix is texting on his phone

 

**12:03PM | boiis™**

babyboii: so felix

yeahboii: so hyunjinnn

babyboii: i’m just wondering

babyboii: has your opinion of changbin hyung changed since around this time yesterday?

yeahboii: ngl i was a little intimidated by him yesterday. and then the whole seat thing…

dandyboii: but now?

yeahboii: he’s a lot kinder than i imagined he would be idk

yeahboii: i mean. like the way he kept apologizing for spilling water all over me

yeahboii: when we left the cafeteria he offered to get me a new shirt, even

pocketboii: HE WHAT

boii: that’s so sweet of him ;;

babyboii: aww yeah he is really sweet, it just takes a little bit of time to see that side of him sometimes

yeahboii: he’s also...quiet?

pocketboii: he is at first. just keep talking to him and he’ll talk to you more.

dandyboii: you might feel like you’re being annoying, but he really won’t mind. he’s just not good at initiating conversations

yeahboii: ahhh okay got it

  


**12:06PM | Soft Felix Hours**

Minho: ohhhh, Felix keeps glancing from his phone to changbinn

Minho: he asked changbin something but i couldn’t hear what he said

Seungmin: :’)

Minho: Changbin still can’t look Felix in the eyes without blushing aww

Minho: ohh he’s showing him something in the textbook

Minho: and now comparing it to something in his notes

Minho: i’m sorry this is much more boring than I had anticipated

Woojin: Sounds domestic as shit. I love it.

Chan: Honestly I’m so glad they have their nerd sides in common.

Minho: oh my god Felix laughed at something Changbin said

Minho: and Changbin’s face LIT UP

Minho: but i mean same, felix’s laugh is so cute jfc

Seungmin: It was probably some lame science pun.

Seungmin: FUN FACT: i learned during eco that Felix loves puns.

Hyunjin: WHAT A DORK OMG

Jisung: Jeongin this is your time to shine.

Jeongin: Fuck yeah

Chan: Alright…

Minho: istg if you tell us to pay attention in class

Woojin: YOU don’t even pay attention in class when this chat is active, Channie.

Hyunjin: HE MUTED THE CHAT

Jisung:  w e a k

Minho: okay but y’all might actually have to pay attention bc bio is about to start and we’re doing a lab or something today.

Minho: smells like formaldehyde in here jfc

Jisung: >_<

Woojin: Lowkey impressed you could spell that.

Jisung: Pretty sure he googled it first.

Minho: Rude. But correct.

Minho: “preservation liquid for dissecting” got me what i needed.

Jisung: dummy. ily.

Minho: ♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait until Minho finds his own inner Panicked Gay™.
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	10. (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> binny: I have mints.
> 
> mentos: can i have like 6?
> 
> binny: If you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again back again. i'm so sleepy goodnight. enjoy this update ^^

**1:47PM | Felix, Seungmin (2)**

seung-mini: feeeeeeeelix

feeeeelix: yee? ^^

seung-mini: how do you feel about the new readings in literature?

feeeelix: they be lit

seung-mini: -_-

feeeeelix: ^^ Kidding! They’re not, like, terrible or anything.

feeeeelix: they’re just l o n g. ugh

seung-mini: wanna do the analysis together?

feeeeelix: really? I’m totally down!

seung-mini: how’s tomorrow around 1pm sound? we can get lunch first, too

feeeeelix: alright! it’s a date ^^

 

**1:51PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: help.

Seungmin: [Sent a photo]

 

**1:51PM | Felix, Seungmin (2)**

seung-mini: okay!

feeeeelix: gotta go -_- gov is about to begin and i told jisung i’d try to sit closer to him today.

seung-mini: alright have fun in government!

feeeeelix: ...as much fun as one can have in gov XD

 

**1:55PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: Smoooooth.

Minho: quick, i need an excuse to hang out with felix, too

Hyunjin: you have DANCE with him.

Hyunjin: every single day

Seungmin: It wasn’t an excuse /: I’m just shit at literature and need the help.

Minho: Yeah, but I’m already good at dance and it’d be rude to just tell him i can help him w/ stuff

 

**2:24PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

binny: Chan hyuuung you have free period rn right?

chad: Yeah, wassup

binny: Can you grab my apron form my room & give it to me between classes?

chad: Yeah, sure. Your extra key still behind the name plate?

binny: Yes, thank you so much! I won’t have time to go change before work today.

chad: No problem

mentos: anyone got gum?

dandyboii: what happened to the pack you bought for Felix literally yesterday?

mentos: I left it in the dorm

woojout: Just ask Felix for some after dance later

mentos: but my breath smells NOW

binny: I have mints.

mentos: can i have like 6?

binny: If you want.

binny: so… y’all gonna add him in here… or?

chad: You do it.

mentos: BLESS u Changbinniiiie. i love you my lovely best friend i’ll meet you by your class door after class

binny: yeah okay minnie

binny: Wait, why me though???

woojout: I think that’s a fantastic idea, Channie.

 

**2:35PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: before gov. started felix asked how active our gc is bc i’m always texting >_<

Jeongin: awwwwwwwww

Hyunjin: SOMEONE **@Changbin** add HIM

**_[Changbin added ‘Felix’ to the chat.]_ **

Jisung: WHAT THE FUCK CHANGBINHYUNG

**_[Woojin has kicked ‘Felix’ from the chat.]_ **

Chan: Jesus Christ, Bin!

Changbin: DONT WHAT THE FUCK ME JISUNG WHY DID YOU SWITCH CHATS ON ME LIKE THAT

Seungmin: okay, I see your point but oh my god

Hyunjin: I nearly choked on my water

Jisung: dw he didn’t see. he actually pays attention in government

Woojin: He’ll still see your message though. It’ll disappear when he tries to open it, but the notification will still be on his home screen.

Jisung: i’ll tell him i meant to send it to Binnie hyung

Changbin: :( this is what happens when you pressure me

Minho: go add him in the other chat now ^^ I’m sure he’ll be super excited!

Changbin: I’ll add him right before class ends. Don’t want him getting a lot of notifications while he’s trying to pay attention.

Seungmin: fair enough.

 

**2:58PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (8)**

binny: Are we keeping the chat with that name?

binny: And what if he can’t tell who anyone is???

babyboii: he already knows all the boiis™

chad: I am ALL for name changes.

mentos: but i like mine

boii: keep yours, minty.

mentos: no but like, if everyone else is going to change then i feel like i should too

dandyboii: but mine works just fine.

chad: -_-

dandyboii: well idk what to change it to, then

chad: You’ve all got fantastic brains, I’m sure you’ll be able to think of SOMETHING

**_[dandyboii has renamed ‘dandyboii’ to ‘changlix_enthusiast’]_ **

binny: You can fuck right off.

pocketboii: lmao what if we all changed our names to that

binny: I’ll leave.

**_[pocketboii has renamed ‘pocketboii’ to ‘innie’]_ **

changlix_enthusiast: a whole cute name for a whole cute boy

chad: SEE it’s not that hard

innie: well you guys already call me innie all the time anyway.

woojout: Petition for chan’s name to stay the same.

binny: Honestly, I don’t think you, Minniehyung, or Chan hyung need to change names.

mentos: maybe not, but we gotta do something about yours.

boii: Please. Someone do it. I’ve been dying since he made that name.

babyboii: lemme do the honors

**_[babyboii has renamed ‘binny’ to ‘binnie’]_ **

boii: thank fuck.

changlix_enthusiast: FINALLY

binnie: It wasn’t that weird.

binnie: and change YOUR name back it's makes ME fucking uncomfortable

boii: look, hyung. we know you were trying to make a pun, but it just made me uncomfortable.

binnie: Seungmin said Felix likes puns.

**_[boii has renamed ‘boii’ to ‘ji’]_ **

**_[babyboii has renamed ‘babyboii’ to ‘bbyprince’]_ **

changlix_enthusiast: you’re really not letting go of the baby are you

bbyprince: it’s my brand

woojout: You are so weird.

bbyprince: :(

woojout: Yet, still very lovable.

bbyprince: ^^

binnie: Alright, c’mon Seungmin. Join the club

changlix_enthusiast: :( i don’t wanna

ji: it’s time to let go of the boiis for this chat.

innie: we’ll still always have the boiis™

bbyprince: ye, it will remain superior than this stinky thing full of ahjussis dw

mentos: your boyfriend is literally the oldest one here

bbyprince: hot ahjussis

woojout: How flattering. ._.

bbyprince: <3

**_[chad has renamed 'changlix_enthusiast' to ‘dandelion’]_ **

innie: my dandelion ^^

ji: THAT IS SO CUTE

woojout: I want full credit for that.

chad: Okay, yeah. I got the name idea from Woojin. He’s not wrong there.

binnie: We all good now???

chad: Do the honors, Bin ^^

binnie: I still don’t understand why it has to be me.

binnie: But what the fuck ever.

**_[binnie has added ‘Felix’ to the chat.]_ **

 

**3:05PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

Felix: whoa.

chad: Welcome, Fe!

Felix: Wait, is this what I THINK it is?

Felix: Because if it is, I’m SUPER hella excited rn

 

**3:06PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: you guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys! i’m walking felix to dance and his smile is so precious! holy fuck

Minho: Changbin’s impact.

Changbin: Shut the fuck up.

 

**3:07PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

woojout: Changbin decided to add you ^^

Felix: Aww! Thank you changbinnie-hyung! ^^ **♥**

 

**3:09PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: Aww! Thank you changbinnie-hyung! ^^ **♥**

Jeongin: Aww! Thank you changbinnie-hyung! ^^ **♥**

Minho: Aww! Thank you changbinnie-hyung! ^^ **♥**

Jisung: Aww! Thank you changbinnie-hyung! ^^ **♥**

Woojin: Aww! Thank you changbinnie-hyung! ^^ **♥**

Chan: Aww! Thank you changbinnie-hyung! ^^ **♥**

Hyunjin: Aww! Thank you changbinnie-hyung! ^^ **♥**

Changbin: F U C K OFF

**_[Changbin has left the chat.]_ **

 

**3:21PM | Minnie♥sBinnie**

binnie: You guys coming by tonight?

minnie: I dont think so. ji & i are going out for dinner

minnie: we can stop by for a late dessert tho

binnie: Nah dw. I don’t wanna third wheel your dessert date.

minnie: :( consider yourself our date, tooooooo. i’ll even give you a kiss goodbye!

binnie: -_- Don’t you have dance right now?

binnie: With Felix?

minnie: we’re doing partner work today.

minnie: i grabbed felix by the front of his damn muscle tee the moment Kim announced partner work. so now we’re in a small studio by ourselves looking through the music selection on the macbook.

binnie: I didn’t need a novel, Minnie.

minnie: Okay but i got excited~!

minnie: you could skip class and come observe us ^^

binnie: You’re dumb as shit for even beginning to think that I’d skip class.

minnie: okay well you have a point there.

minnie: uh

minnie: pick a song for us to improv to, then

binnie: Ask me another day.

minnie: seriously tho… you should at least come watch us during evaluations next month.

binnie: When have I ever NOT been to your evaluations???

minnie: truuue, but this year we’re adding Hyunjin & Fe’s drama evaluations, too.

binnie: I knoooooow

minnie: okay good. gtg we’re gonna warm up now.

minnie: Lix says hey ;)

binnie: …

binnie: Tell him I said hey..

 

**3:52PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES**

binnie: If anyone is gonna stop by tonight, please lemme know about what time so I don’t take my break before then..

dandelion: Jeongin and I won’t. We’ll come by another day tho!

innie: ^^

woojout: Hyunjin & I won’t since we’re heading to his parents’ house as soon as class lets out.

bbyprince: oh yeah. i almost forgot about that. **@Felix** we’ll work on the script Sunday night?

Felix: I’m not really worried about it rn~

Felix: so dno’t think about that and just enjoy your weekend off! ^_^

bbyprince: **♥** thanks!

ji: minho hyung and i are having date night tonight. so it’s not impossible. we could stop by

Felix: stop by where??

chad: Binnie’s work. It’s a cafe that’s just past the traffic light across the street.

Felix: oooh… I would love to go! But hyung doesn’t have to spend his only break with me

chad: I have absolutely nothing to do. I might go with you, Fe

Felix: :D

chad: I’ll bring you somewhere for dinner first if you’d like

Felix: REALLY?! I’m so excited now!

 

**3:56PM | Soft Felix Hours**

Minho: Everyone say thank you Minho for letting Felix be on his phone when we’re supposed to be working on choreo.

Seungmin: i didn’t get anything out of it. but i still feel compelled to thank you.

Hyunjin: ^^^

Minho: Wow. Binnie went all quiet in the gc after Felix said he’d go.

**_[Woojin has added Changbin to the chat.]_ **

Changbin: :(

Woojin: :)*

Changbin: He doesn’t want me to take my break to sit with him. :(

Chan: Maybe he doesn’t feel like he’s worth taking up your only break time, Bin.

Seungmin: He’ll change his mind once he realizes it comes w/ free food and drinks

Changbin: >_< Hush you

Chan: We’ll come by around 7, Binnie ^^

 

**4:00PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

binnie: Alright, so just Channie hyung and Felix?

woojout: Feliiiiix you should soooo try the cupcakes!

Felix: THERE’S CUPCAKES?!

mentos: they have baby cupcakes and then there’s GIANT cupcakes and the buttercream icing is to fuckin’ die for

ji: i personally prefer the cake balls. but they’re dangerous bc you want to eat like five at once

Felix: OH MY GOD CAKE BALLS

Felix: **@chad** Hyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnngggggg when are we going?!

chad: We’ll go after dinner. That’ll give us time to change and do some homework first. Sound good?

Felix: tempted just to follow binnie hyung to work.

Felix: i’m too excited

binnie: You’ll be suuuper bored lol.

binnie: Just go have dinner with hyung first :)

 

**4:06PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: his lil pout is so cute. help.

Jisung: are you guys gonna video your practices?

Minho: Yeah, starting like next week. We’ll have partner days on monday & fridays for the next four weeks.

Seungmin: are we invited to evals?

Minho: Why wouldn’t you be???

Seungmin: idk, Hyunjin said we’re not invited to their drama evals

Woojin: That’s what he thinks.

 

**4:10PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

woojout: Felix

Felix: yes?

woojout: You don’t mind if we come watch your drama evaluations, right?

woojout: We like to go and support each other every month when they come around.

Felix: Oh? Yeah that’s so nice! So you’ll come see me dance, too?

chad: Wouldn’t miss it for the world!

Felix: ahh that’s so sweet tbh does anyone else have evaluations? I’d like to go watch as well

binnie: Chan hyung and Innie are in orchestra, so that’s why they’re a bit spotty w/ their replies after lunch. Woojinnie hyung and Seungmin do grand chorus but they’ll have their individual evals, too. Jisung and I take creative writing for our elective, so we have short stories and poems to turn in for our evals. Teacher picks a few here and there to be published on the school website every month.

Felix: Well I would very much like to read your works given the chance ^^

ji: if i weren’t busy tonight i’d totally let you see all of mine!

mentos: too bad, go back to your dorm and start getting ready. Felix and I are leaving the arts building rn

Felix: wait i have one more question

chad: ?

woojout: Yes?

dandelion: :O

innie: ???

bbyprince: what’s up?

ji: ask away

Felix: I’m just so curious but

Felix: why can minho hyungie only name the chat SOMETIMES?

 

**4:21PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: I fucking told you we needed to change the chat name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Jisung/Felix days!!! sorry for the long wait ^^; I will try to be quicker next time :)
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	11. hot chocolate couple goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung: Would it be bad if I kissed another guy while I’m on a date tho
> 
> Minho: I told Changbin I’d kiss him goodbye if we stopped at the cafe so ^^’
> 
> Jisung: I SUDDENLY NEED A CUPCAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a m e s s.  
> it's lengthy and there's a few pov switches in the written part. apologies for any confusions that may occur.  
> i'm going to bed now~

 

**4:47PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

Felix: alright.

Felix: just don’t answer me

Felix that’s cool.

mentos: long story short?

Felix: any story. i was just curious

mentos: bc i am a chat naming genius

dandelion: false

mentos: but no one likes to acknowledge it.

mentos: until recently.

woojout: He names the chat something pretty okay ONCE and all the sudden he thinks he should be allowed to name it all the time.

Felix: what’d he name it?

mentos: Wouldn’t YOU like to know

Felix: -_-

**4:52PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: Some fucking help would be great, thanks

Woojin: No can do.

Chan: You got yourself into this mess.

Seungmin: I’m at least trying to figure something out ngl

Hyunjin: i don’t wanna lie to him/:

Jeongin: Changbin hyung would be able to come up with something if he wasn’t already at work ;;

Jisung: uhhhhhhhh i got nothin.

Minho: Fuck.

**4:55PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

chad: Sorry, Fe. Top secret information. Maybe he’ll tell you eventually, but for now that is classified info.

Felix: i hope you can feel my eye-roll @ you from my bed.

chad: Doesn’t sound like you’re doing homework up there.

Felix: i nap.

ji: a nap sounds so freaking good rn

woojout: Speaking of naps, Hyunjin is totally about to pass out on this train

woojout: ^^ His head keeps falling on my shoulder. fjoefjiaoejawoef He’s so cute

Felix: I’M BACK TO SAY THT’S SO SOFT COUPLE GOALS

ji: you can nap on my shoulder

mentos: normally, i’d say ‘same’ but we’re heading out soon.

dandelion: naps are fantastic

innie: can we nap rn

dandelion: our movie isn’t until 8:20pm so we have a few hours to kill yeah ^^

innie: bless

woojout: Guess it’s about to get pretty quiet in here huh

dandelion: Hyung you should get a nap in, too. I know that’s a long train ride

woojout: I juuuuust might. Seeing Hyunjin sleeping is making me drowsy on its own

**5:03PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: Forgive me.

Chan: But

Chan: FUCK

Seungmin: ?

Minho: ?

Jisung: ?

Chan: I went upstairs to ask Felix something about the pre-cal work and he was actually asleep

Chan: He’s curled up with a stuffed bear thing it’s PRECIOUS

Jisung: WE’RE NOT DOING ANYTHING NEXT FRIDAY IM GONNA NAP WITH FELIX

Minho: mmm yes sweaty after-dance naps!

Chan: He showered first thing when he got back to the room.

Minho: well shit. who’s up for group cuddles next friday then

Jisung: whipped

Minho: and you aren’t?

Jisung: Listen.

**5:47PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

bbyprince: i wanna nap with everyone too

**5:49PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: wrong chat, jinnie

Hyunjin: i’m too tired to care. maybe he’ll offer cuddles when he sees it

**5:52PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

mentos: have a good nap, jinnie?? ^^

bbyprince: i did :3 hyung’s shoulder is very comfy

ji: I believe it

ji: meanwhile, minnie hyung has a bony shoulder. not fit for naps

mentos: :(

ji: which is why i like laying my head on his chest or squishy tummy

mentos: my tummy isn’t squishy

ji: it is the best kind of squishy i love it

bbyprince: aren’t u two on a date rn?

mentos: we’re in an uber atm. the arcade was too far to walk

dandelion: [Sent a photo.]

dandelion: uwu

chad: U W U

chad: Ugh, now I’m wishing I would have napped. Oh well…

chad: Felix is still asleep.

chad: We need to leave soon if we wanna make it to Binnie by his break time.

mentos: I’m sure he’ll wait until he sees you before he actually takes his break.

ji: yeah he’ll take your order first, too.

chad: Oh yeah.

**6:01PM | Chan, Felix (2)**

bbyaussie: hyung. should we bring binnie hyung something to eat on his break

aussie hyung: Well, he usually just eats for free at the cafe, but we totally can bring him something anyway ^^

bbyaussie: i’ll just bring him whatever i don’t eat. i don’t eat much anyways, and he seemed burdened by the ramen earlier >_<

aussie hyung: Question

bbyaussie: ???

aussie hyung: Why are you texting me from your bed?

bbyaussie: too tired to talk

bbyaussie: i’ll be down in a min.

aussie hyung: K, we’ll leave as soon as you’re washed up and ready.

aussie hyung: It’s about a ten minute walk to where I wanna go!

bbyaussie: *yawn* okies hyung~

**6:06PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: [Sent a photo.]

Chan: More uwu

Hyunjin: does the world realize how unfair it was being when it landed Fe as YOUR roommate???

Hyunjin: when he could’ve been MINE

Seungmin: okay, but he could have been changbinnie hyung’s roommate, too.

Seungmin: how perfect would that have been?

Hyunjin: only 1% more perfect than if he’d been mine.

Chan: You’re both so dramatic. Be happy that Lix got a nice roommate whom he can relate to and speak freely around in his native tongue.

Seungmin: ….point taken.

**6:10PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

woojout: Hyunjin is worst boyfriend.

woojout: That is all.

Felix: noooooooooo my couple goals ;;

bbyprince: I SAID I’M SORRY

bbyprince: he’s being dramatic.

woojout: YOU SLEPT ON MY SHOULDER FOR OVER AN HOUR

woojout: BUT SHOVE ME TO THE WINDOW WHILE I’M ASLEEP?

bbyprince: oh my god we had to change trains

bbyprince: he’s leaving out that detail -_-

woojout: You could have woke me up a little more gently

Felix: Yeah hyunjin, why didn’t you wake him up nicely ;;

bbyprince: I REFUSE TO LET THIS BE MY FAULT ENTIRELY

bbyprince: we literally had to switch trains and he didn’t wake up when i shook him the first time!!!

bbyprince: it wasn’t my intention for him to knock his head on the window jaofiejoiwejfoaweijfoawiefj

dandelion: you two are already so married. wow.

Felix: poor woojinnie hyuuuung :(

chad: Felix are you ready to go yet?

bbyprince: yeah traitor are you ready yet

Felix: ^^ I just gotta brush my teeth

woojout: I (still) only trust a Lee Felix. First for the eye freckle and now for caring about me <3

bbyprince: oh my god I care about you

woojout: Not enough to cushion my head so that it doesn’t slam against a window, apparently.

bbyprince: deep sigh.

woojout: he really did sigh pretty deep.

Felix: oh my god I love you two

bbyprince: we love u too lix♥

woojout: ^^

**6:15PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: IM SO WEAK

Woojin: *turns entire train around* that’s it we’re coming back to love on Felix

Chan: :) I have him to myself hah!

Hyunjin: i wanna kiss his cheek :(

Hyunjin: i can’t even count on u to do it either channie hyung

Hyunjin: **@Jisung** u guys should meet up with them and smooch Felix for me

Jisung: Would it be bad if I kissed another guy while I’m on a date tho

Minho: I told Changbin I’d kiss him goodbye if we stopped at the cafe so ^^’

Jisung: I SUDDENLY NEED A CUPCAKE

Chan: We’re heading to dinner rn

Chan: I’m bringing him to The West for burgers ^^

Hyunjin: WANT

Minho: we might see you at the cafe :)

-

Changbin nearly dropped the coffee pot he was holding when Chan and Felix walked through the cafe’s entrance. He’d seen Chan out of uniform plenty of times, but Felix was a different story entirely. He would have to start believing the boiis™️ when they said something about Felix. Like, how much of a difference there is between seeing him casually dressed in his Instagram photos compared to in real life. He was still going through it as the pair stepped up to the counter to order.

Felix gripped his to-go bag tightly under Changbin’s gaze. He hadn’t missed the way the elder quickly looked him up and down, probably just amazed to see him out of uniform. The attention had him second guessing his choice of khaki joggers with a simple grey v-neck that might have just been a _tad_ snug around his midsection.

Chan cleared his throat and stepped in front of Felix, effectively obstructing his view of Changbin from the other side of the counter.

Changbin did his best _not_ to glare at the elder after he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the barista. “What’ll it be?” He said through gritted teeth and a pointed look at Chan to _cut it out._

He already knew what Chan would order for himself so he paid the older boy little to no attention as he spoke, instead focusing on how Felix stared, wide-eyed, at the various cakes and desserts inside the glass casing underneath the counter.

“What is this one?” Felix spoke up after a moment of staring. Changbin smiled, ready to answer all of the cute, freckled boy’s questions.

“That one is a German chocolate cake cupcake with coconut-crusted frosting.”

“This one?” He pointed to what was probably their prettiest cupcake.

“Strawberries ‘n Creme cupcake with strawberry cream cheese icing and edible glitter.”

Felix stopped asking and began pointing at the variety of cakes without a word. Changbin happily continued to inform him what each dessert consisted of.

“Salted caramel apple tartlet, red velvet cake balls with white fudge coating, mint chocolate truffles with cocoa dusting, bananas foster baby cake-”

“Felix, they’re _all_ good! Just pick one!” Chan whined with his right arm hanging loosely around the younger’s shoulders.

“There’s too many to choose from!” Felix pouted and Changbin had to bite his lip to keep from smiling at the action. “Binnie-hyung…”

Changbin snapped his eyes up to meet Felix’s own. He had totally _not_ been staring at the other’s lips. “Y-Yes?”

“Can you pick one out for me? I trust your decision.” His eyes fell back on Felix’s lips against his own will when the younger boy gave him a blinding smile.

_Fuck._

“O-Oh, yeah sure. Do you want a drink to go with it?”

Felix shook his head, “No… Actually, water is fine. As long as it stays in the glass and not on my shirt.” He answered with a quick wink.

Chan guffawed from where he’d been standing off to the side and began to pull Felix away when the younger reached for his wallet. “C’mon you, let’s go find a seat!” He managed around his giggles that only increased in intensity with each glance he got of Changbin.

Changbin stared after the pair with a pained grimace at the reminder of his slip-up earlier in the day.

-

**7:45PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

Felix: woojiniiiiiiiiieeeeeehyyuyuuuung

woojout: ...Yes, Felix? ^^

Felix: changbinnie hyung picked out my cake for me ^^

woojout: Oh? What kind did he give you? :)

Felix: Taro cake with coconut buttercream frosting!

dandelion: oh my god that one is so good

innie: you like coconut, felix hyung?

Felix: I mean, I don’t care for coconut shavings, but I like the flavor just fine ^^

Felix: this cake is so freaking good, though.

binnie: I’m glad you like it.

**7:51PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: uwu

Jeongin: channie hyunnnnng. P H O T O of Felix with the cake pls & thx

Chan: No.

Jisung: “I’m glad you like it.”

Jisung: that’s it. no hearts, no smiley, nothing

Jisung: you bland motherfucker

Changbin: If you don’t like it then go away.

Jisung: :) I’m more than happy that you said anything at all!

Changbin: Easy to please.

Jisung: “Aww! Thank you changbinnie-hyung! ^^ **♥** ”

**_[Changbin has kicked ‘Jisung’ from the chat.]_ **

Woojin: Well that’s a new tactic.

Minho: he deserved that one.

 

-

“I’m going to grab a couple of napkins real quick!” Felix announced in the short moment that both of his hyungs had looked down at their phones.

He was up and walking to the front counter before either of them could say anything. He quickly pulled two bills from his pocket, one 20,000 won bill and the other a 1,000 won and folded the smaller bill over the larger amount and slipped it into the tip jar that had Changbin’s name cutely decorated around the front. Felix had spied the jar while he and Chan placed their orders, and while he was extremely grateful for the free cake and water, he wanted to pay his thanks _somehow._ Changbin had taken the Felix’s leftover half-burger and handful of fries without much coaxing and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy seeing the older boy eating well because of him.

Felix smiled at the impressive amount of bills and change that already filled the bottom of the jar and grabbed a handful of napkins before skipping back to the table.

Changbin and Felix fell back into their easy conversation for the remainder of the barista’s break -he may or may not have stayed over a few extra minutes, but if his manager cared he definitely didn’t show as much.

**8:11PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: OH MY GOD

**_[Chan added ‘Jisung’ to the chat.]_ **

Chan: O H MY GOOOOOD

Hyunjin: COME ON WITH IT MAN

Woojin: Please, he’s gripping my arm so tight, you’ve got him excited.

Jisung: WAT

Seungmin: pls hurry the previews before the movie are starting

Chan: We were leaving the cafe and saying goodbye to Binnie right

Jeongin: A N D

Chan: and Changbin says “make sure to text me if you need help with the math or chem homework.”

Minho: ahhh yeaaaah! an invite to text him

Seungmin: is that it

Woojin: Wait is there more

Chan: shut up for two seconds

Hyunjin: BE PATIENT U BRICKS

Chan: And Felix just kind of pouts and goes “Well… can I text you even if I don’t need help with homework?”

Woojin: What the fuck, he’s so smooth

Hyunjin: D A M N FELIX

Jisung: I LOVE HIM SO MUCH

Minho: My kind of answer lmao

Jeongin: Seungmin isn’t answering bc you broke him

Hyunjin: how did binnie hyung respond to tHAT

Chan: He nodded like an idiot and just said “Yeah, sure..”

Chan: But not without stuttering his way through it.

Jisung: a true gay panic.

Jisung: sad i missed it

Chan: We’re walking back now. Felix is all giggly and dancing around as he walks.

Chan: Honestly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.

Minho: have you ever seen innie naruto run across the street when the walk sign starts flashing yellow?

Seungmin: ThAT’S FUCKING DANGEROUS WHO ALLOWED HIM TO DO THAT

Jeongin: minnie hyung was running with me…

Hyunjin: don’t yall have a movie to watch

Minho: are you at your parents yet?

Chan: aren’t you on a date?

Changbin: Can you all shut the fuck up or take it to the chat I have muted.

Hyunjin: LMAO GET BACK TO WORK HYUNG

 

 **8:17PM | Minnie** ♥ **sBinnie (2)**

minnie: wait you never answered me

minnie: or u did but i’m not sure what you answered

minnie: when you said “ask me another day” did you mean at my ‘give us a song to improv to’ or ‘skip class and come observe us’ question

-

 

Changbin would usually hate to have waited so long before taking his only break for the night, but he found himself mentally thanking Chan and Felix for coming late. A late break meant he only had about an hour left in his shift once the pair left. He tasked himself with busy work to help pass the time, not noticing when another pair of familiar faces had walked through the door until they smashed the service bell on the counter.

“Excuse me, I’d like to speak with your manager!” Jisung giggled, failing to keep up his intimidating front.

Changbin smiled at the boys and feigned disgust when the younger of the two planted a kiss on his cheek from over the counter. “Gross, you have Minho cooties!”

“Yah! I do not have cooties!” Minho fought against his growing smile with a glare at the barista before ultimately giving up and making a kissy face at him. “You should feel honored, really.”

Changbin didn’t hold hold back his eye-roll at the statement. “Are you guys actually here for dessert?”

Jisung shook his head sleepily, “No, I’m still kind of full from dinner, but I would love a hot chocolate.”

Minho pulled his wallet out and turned to his boyfriend to sort out his wind-swept bangs. Changbin adored the sight and wished he was bold enough to pull his phone out and snap a photo of the two. Not that they would mind at all, he just wasn’t brave enough to do so.

“Why don’t you go pick out a booth by a window, Sungie? I’ll bring your drink to you.” Minho’s sweet smile was contagious, and Changbin found himself smiling dumbly at the couple as he keyed in Jisung’s order. He already knew exactly what Minho would get, so he keyed in a hot herbal tea with mint. Decaf, of course.

Minho handed over his card and Changbin swiped it for the exact amount before handing it back and trashing their receipt. He began working on Jisung’s drink as soon as the younger had turned to find a table in the almost-deserted cafe.

Minho tapped his fingertips lightly against the counter top as he watched the barista at work. “Binnie…” He began, eyes wide and innocent. “Can you get your manager for me? Like, actually?”

Changbin didn’t look up from where he was pouring the hot beverage into a deep ceramic mug, light blue, because the younger expected only his favorite color when Changbin made his order.

“Hey, Jinyoung-hyung!” He called for the manager, all the while maintaining his work. Minho slipped a 10,000 won bill, right behind Felix’s sneaky tip, into Changbin’s jar while the younger’s back was turned and straightened up when a young man appeared from behind the kitchen door. His name, Jinyoung, was written in neat cursive handwriting on his red name-tag.

“What can I help you with?” He asked Minho with a soft smile.

“I was wanting to see about renting out the cafe next Friday night. From about 8PM until closing time.”

“Occasion?” Jinyoung asked, pulling out a packet of papers from under the cash register and a pen from the front of his apron.

“Birthday party.”

He didn’t miss the way Changbin’s eyebrows shot up as he swirled a finish of whipped cream on top of Jisung’s hot chocolate.

“Surprise birthday party… for two guests of honor.”

-

  
**9:48PM | Minnie** ♥ **sBinnie (2)** **  
** binnie: Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit thank you for 2k hits, 200 kudos, and almost 100 comments!!!! I cherish each and every one of you!!!
> 
> i'm also laughing bc the title of this ch was misleading i'm sorry lmao
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	12. a squirrel's dumb luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung: FUCK Y’ALL I W I N
> 
> Minho: I literally have nothing to say.
> 
> Chan: You…
> 
> Seungmin: a squirrel’s dumb luck
> 
> Jeongin: H O W
> 
> Hyunjin: today is so weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what ashtin says: I'll make sure to get the next update done quickly!
> 
> what ashtin does: work and school and reads minho/woojin fics bc apparently that's what my brain wanted. i also wrote a good chunk of the next constellations update, so that's something too.
> 
> anyway i'll shut up. sorry it took so long again ;;  
> enjoy~♥

**10:38PM | boiis™ (5)**

boii: seungminnnn

boii: i’m staying with minho tonight

dandyboii: I figured you would

pocketboii: seungmin is staying in my room ^^

babyboii: looks like the junior floor is free from boiis™ for the night

yeahboii: i’ll still be in my dorm if anyone needs me

boii: ahhhhhhh felix!

boii: we stopped by the cafe earlier but i think we’d just missed you guys

yeahboii: ohhh so close!

babyboii: oh i just realized

dandyboii: ?

babyboii: everyone has a roommate tonight but binnie hyung ;;

pocketboii: poor hyung

dandyboii: aww he’s probably lonely

babyboii: i’d offer him to sleep in my room with me if i were there :(

pocketboii: i’m too lazy to get up to swipe anyone onto the sophomore floor

dandyboii: doubt he’d want to walk down here anyway

babyboii: well he’s on the same floor as lix and channie hyung

pocketboii: what’s one more roommate for them, right?

yeahboii: ...i mean do you think he’d mind?

babyboii: what? sleeping in your room?

babyboii: probably not.

pocketboii: you should invite him over ^^

dandyboii: i’m sure he’d love to hear from you

yeahboii: you think?

yeahboii: he seemed tired at work, i’m sure he’s probably already asleep

pocketboii: don’t know unless you try!

yeahboii: oh

yeahboii: okay then

 

**11:03PM | binnie &lix (2)**

felix: hyung.

 

**SATURDAY**

 

**8:45AM | binnie &lix (2)**

changbinnie-hyung♥: Sorry, I was already asleep when you texted me

felix: you granny

changbinnie-hyung♥: That’s grandpa to you.

felix: ^^ good morning gramps!

changbinnie-hyung♥: idk about good, but it’s morning for sure.

changbinnie-hyung♥: Did you need something?

changbinnie-hyung♥: ...at 11PM at night?

felix: nope! ...i mean i might have, but i don’t remember anymre

changbinnie-hyung♥: ...Alright then.

 

**8:57AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: What is this about @ all the boiis™

Changbin: [Sent a photo.]

Hyunjin: lmao he was really gonna do it

Changbin: Do what…?

Chan: What did you children put him up to???

Seungmin: nothing

Jisung: they guilted lix into inviting binniehyung to y’alls room bc he was the only one w/o a roommate last night

Jeongin: traitor.

Minho: awww he could ahve slept in our room

Jisung: tbh I didn’t even think about that bc I was already half asleep

Chan: ...guys

Hyunjin: whaaaat… i thoght u would be proud

Woojin: ...ehhhh

Minho: It might have been a bit much tbh

Jisung: i did not partake this time -_-

Jeongin: i just thought binnie hyung might feel lonely

Changbin: Joke’s on all of you. I was already asleep.

Changbin: But in all seriousness… don’t pull that shit again.

Chan: I agree

Seungmin: /: sorry hyung

Changbin: Don’t be sorry to me. I don’t care. But you might have made Felix feel uncomfortable.

Chan: Yeah, he’s way too nice. Of course he would ask Binnie even if he wasn’t comfortable with it. We don’t guilt trip, k?

Hyunjin: ...I feel like an asshole

Woojin: He’s not saying this to make you guys feel like shit, okay? But yeah, if you guys are doing something that might abuse Felix’s politeness, that’s not okay.

Seungmin: We get it. We’ll lay off bothering about changlix

Changbin: Oh, so this is what it took to get to such a point? His feelings matter but mine don’t -_-

Seungmin: Hyung…

Changbin: I’m joking. If that all really bothered me I would have said something by now.

Changbin: BUT I don’t think Felix would do the same. He’s too nice to say anything.

Seungmin: Alrighttttt we get it.

Hyunjin: /:

Chan: Okay, well as long as that’s solved. Let’s all have a good weekend, okay?

Changbin: How ot have a good weekend when it’s spent @ work and doing hw?

Chan: You’re off on Sundays! Go somewhere or come with me to the city!

Changbin: what are you going for?

Chan: gonna go buy a new book bag. My current one is so worn

 

**9:32AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

Felix: sooooo… are you all not morning people?

innie: I  AM! ^^

Felix: innieeeee~ do you want to get breakfast?

innie: sure!

Felix: Anyone else wanna come?

Felix: well, anyone who is on campus… sorry **@bbyprince @woojout**

bbyprince: eat a donut for me (:

innie: but only get the glazed kind. there’s something fishy about the chocolate frosted donuts.

dandelion: i’m gonna stay in the room. i have a few boxes of cereal to get through, still.

Felix: i need to invest in food to put in the dorms. maybe i’ll go shopping tomorrow

chad: my food is your food, Fe. Help yourself whenever you want ^^

Felix: I knowwww, i just feel bad for taking it!

woojout: Channie is offering his food to you…?

mentos: he must be sick. he’s never shared his food w/ any of us.

chad: He’s my roommate. It comes with privileges.

Felix: ^_____^

Felix: I’ll meet you in the dorm lobby in 10 jeongin?

innie: yee sounds good (:

ji: i’d come too but minnie is being clingy.

ji: not that i’m complaining

woojout: keep the funny business away from my part of the room

mentos: gross hyung.

 

-

 

Felix sighed at the screen of his phone. He sat directly across from Jeongin at the same long table their group of nine usually occupied during lunch and sometimes all together at dinner.

“What’s up, hyung?” Jeongin questioned around a mouthful of syrup-soaked pancake.

Felix shook his head dismissively and sat his phone on the table face-down. “Jisung and Minho-hyung are so couply sometimes.” He smiled sadly and Jeongin understood. He nodded along when the elder continued.

“Same with Woojinnie-hyung and Hyunjin, and then you and Seungminnie, too.” He stared off, out one of the windows across the dining hall. “It’s adorable. But then, it’s also confusing when... “ Felix trailed off, not finishing his thought.

Jeongin had an idea of where the other wanted to steer the conversation, but he was just as hesitant when it came to such a topic.

Their relationship as a group had never really been defined, at least not to Jeongin. He was used to giving and receiving love from the other boys all the same, though it went different from person to person. It was a known fact that he and Seungmin were dating, but they were not entirely exclusive to one another. Same went for the other couples amongst their group. Jeongin thought to himself now, that maybe there might be a reason behind why it was always so difficult to bring a new face into their circle. But with Felix… it’d been effortless.

He decided that he wouldn’t venture into the unspoken matter. Someone like Hyunjin or even Minho was better suited to answer such questions, the two of them having coined the _‘sharing is caring’_ motto that Jeongin used so often. Instead, he switched gears and hoped Felix would not mind the obvious shift of conversation.

“Hyung can I ask you something?”

Felix looked up from his half-eaten donut (one that he only picked up because of Hyunjin), “Yeah, of course.”

Jeongin tapped his fingers lightly on the table, arm stretched out so that the tips of his fingers almost grazed over Felix’s own. He might test the waters, yet.

“I’m just curious, but is there a reason you chew gum so often?”

Felix paused his chewing and looked at the younger with inquisitive eyes.

Jeongin ceased his tapping and let his hand lay flat on the surface of the table while Felix slowly finished chewing.

“Hmm, it’s… It’s almost like a coping mechanism, I guess?”

“Coping?”

Felix hesitated and looked back to the wide windows across the way. He’d set his fork down and picked up a napkin, absently wiping the dried glaze bits from where it had made a mess on the table. Jeongin regretted the question and made the effort to backtrack…

“Don’t worry about it, hyung. I have another question you can answer instead!”

Felix’s face screamed relief as Jeongin let the topic drop from between them and smiled expectantly for the younger’s next question.

“Did you have any nicknames back in Australia? I mean, I know Chan-hyung calls you Fe, but are there others?”

Two bodies plopped themselves down into the seats directly beside Felix and Jeongin, respectively before Felix could answer the question. The youngest didn’t miss the way Felix stared, no doubt confused once more, when Minho landed a light kiss to his temple in greeting.

“Morning, Lix.” Jisung’s own soft greeting came from Felix’s left. He turned to face tired eyes with a lazy tired smile to match.

“Morning, Ji…” Felix said, and if the Australian boy sounded a little breathless at the closeness in which his same-age friend was to his face, none of the other boys bothered pointing it out. Thankfully.

“Oh.” Jeongin piped up after another moment had passed. “So, there’s ‘Fe’ and there’s ‘Lix’.. Are there any other nicknames?”

Felix pondered to himself for a moment. There _was_ a name which his closest friends had made up when they were still in elementary school. It stuck because _“it’s cute, like you!”_

“Yeah… My friends back home called me Jjix”

“Oh my goodness, that’s so cute! Can I rename you as that in the group chat?”

Felix nodded at his friend beside him with a soft smile. Maybe bringing back something so familiar as the nickname would help him feel more at home in the foreign place.

 

**10:49AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

**_[ji has renamed ‘Felix’ to ‘jjix’]_ **

mentos: yeaaAH capital letters are for pansies!

jjix: lmao XD

jjix: tbh it was a little weird seeing my name the only one capitalized.

bbyprince: jjix?

bbyprince: is that a nickname?

bbyprince: im about to bust an uwu up in here that’s so cute

innie: hyung

innie: please don’t ever say that again

woojout: i smacked him in the arm for that.

binnie: Hyunjin -_-

bbyprince: WAT YOU GUYS CAN SPILL UWUS ALL THE TIME BUT THE ONE TIME I BAOFEIUAOEFJWEF

bbyprince: I’ve confiscated his phone. -Woojin

chad: Hyunjin what the hell.

chad: Also, jjix????

chad: i love that nickname it’s so cute

dandelion: like felix

chad: Wow I was literally about to say the same thing.

dandelion: great minds n all that jazz

mentos: how the fuck does this chat get so weird so fast

ji: you act like you’re not the cause half the time

mentos: you can sleep alone tonight (:

ji: no balls u won’t do it.

mentos: i have absolutely no problem cuddling changbinnie tonight instead of u

binnie: Pass.

mentos: Seungminnie

dandelion: if you don’t mind sharing the full-size bed with me and innie then sure

mentos: :D

ji: :(

innie: u can come too, jisungie hyung. i have an extra bed remember

mentos: it’s on the second floor tho

innie: we’ll pull it downstairs and push the two together

dandelion: the thought is there, innie, but that’s… unrealistic

innie: i’m literally just trying to appease jisung hyung rn

ji: -_- don’t worry about me

ji: just leave me alone to die in my lonely room.

ji: no roommate.

ji: no boyfriend.

binnie: You make it sound so depressing, Ji.

binnie: I find it peaceful.

bbyprince: it’s a little lonely sometimes, but it’s not bad.

mentos: yeah stop being so dramatic sungie

ji: :(

jjix: i’ll spend the night with you, jisungie

 

**10:56AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: FUCK Y’ALL I W I N

Minho: I literally have nothing to say.

Chan: You…

Seungmin: a squirrel’s dumb luck

Jeongin: H O W

Hyunjin: today is so weird

Woojin: If I was there I’d suggest a group sleepover tonight…

Minho: What a FANTASTIC idea Woojinie hyyyuuuuunnnnggg :)

Jisung: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT HYUNG

Jisung: UGH

 

**11:02AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

ji: REALLY? :D

ji: wow incentives of having no boyfriend or roommate means a sleepover with felix ^^

chad: It’s great tbh, he’s really good company

jjix: (: hyung is really cuddly!

 

**11:04AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: and how would he know that you’re cuddly, channie hyung???

Minho: *SQUINTS @ U* **@Chan**

Jisung: ………

Chan: Ah… see..

Chan: He was trying to wake me up this morning bc he wanted me to get breakfast with him.

Chan: and he KEPT POKING MY FACE

Chan: Then he poked my arm, my stomach, my leg, then he poked my hand.

Chan: I was already awake but faking sleep, but when he poked my hand I grabbed his hand really fast and it scared him so bad he fell forward

Chan: literally on top of me

Chan: So I just.. treated him like I would one of you guys and latched on.

Hyunjin: when were u planning on sharing with the rest of us

Chan: well then the whole thing happened with Binnie’s messages with him and I forgot all about it

Hyunjin: you won.

Chan: It was never a competition.

Jisung: even so, you still won

Minho: stay winning, hyung.

Minho: at least one of us gets to.

Jisung: I’ll send u all a cute selfie tonight ^^

Seungmin: oh wait tath’s right

Jisung: *softly* don’t

 

**11:08AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

innie: I have an idea

woojout: I want full credit.

innie: woojinie hyung had an idea

innie: which he can’t follow through with bc he’s not in town

woojout: Thank you.

dandelion: anyway

innie: right

mentos: (:

ji: :(

jjix: what’s up??

innie: why don’t we all have a sleepover tonight

jjix: !!!!!

innie: we can make pallets on the floor and push the couches together to make another bed

dandelion: i have Coco on Blu Ray

bbyprince: I WANT TO WATCH COCO

woojout: We can rent it tonight on our way back from dinner. I’m sure your parents won’t mind.

bbyprince: ...fine

woojout: Oh my god I’m trying here

bbyprince: and I appreciate it ♥

bbyprince: buy me ice cream to eat while we watch it and i’ll be content

woojout: I’ll buy you three pints if you want.

jjix: my couple goals ♥_♥

ji: i was looking forward to having fun with jjix tonight, but i’m not opposed to the group sleepover

dandelion: YAY

chad: If I can finish up homework before tonight I’m down.

jjix: I can help you with it after I finish doing lit analysis with Seungminnnn

chad: Bless you

binnie: Wait, so which dorm are we doing this in?

binnie: I’ll have to be swiped in since I work until close tonight.

innie: MINE

innie: so i’ll swipe you in, dw hyung

innie: can you bring cookies back with you tho

binnie: ^^ Yeah, I’ll bring leftovers. Probably the only perk of being the closer is free shit at the end of the night.

jjix: a silver lining

binnie: Something like that, yeah :)

dandelion: we’ll discuss a meet up time later then.

dandelion: I’ll see you in a bit, Lix?

jjix: yeah! I’ll met you in the lobby around 1 ^^

dandelion: aiight

 

**12:39PM | JI &JJIX (2)**

jjikseu: jisunnnng…

jisungie: yes?

jjikseu: are you busy tomorrow around 2-ish?

jisungie: nope! i’m sure there’s some hw i could do

jisungie: but for u? free anytime!

jjikseu: pshhhh, hw comes first. i can help you if you want.

jjikseu: but there’s a catch

jisungie: u dont undersatnd.

jisungie: i’d probably do anything for u

jjikseu: ..okay

jjikseu: i’ll keep that in mind ^^

jjikseu: but for now, just go to the supermarket w/ me

jisungie: okay

jjikseu: i’ll buy you w/e you want.

jjikseu: oh.

jjikseu: that was easier than i imagined.

jisungie: LMAO were you going to bribe me?!

jjikseu: -_-.

 

**1:24PM | New Chat**

**_[Minho has added Woojin, Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin, Seungmin & Jeongin to the chat.]_ **

**_[Minho has named New Chat to ‘keep your mouths shut, assholes’.]_ **

**1:24PM | keep your mouths shut, assholes (7)**

Minho: listen up kids.

Woojin: I’m literally older than you.

Chan: ^^^^^^

Minho: We’re throwing a surprise birthday party for Jisung and angel baby.

Minho: as in

Minho: don’t fucking tell them about it.

Changbin: *pretends to be surprised*

Minho: I’m going to tell Jisung in the SFH chat that it’s just for Felix & that we’ll celebrate his together the night before :)

Minho: ……...Well? What do you guys think.

Minho: I am actually nervous about this despite how confident I might seem. A little confirmation that you’re all down with it would be nice.

Jeongin: Oh hell yeah (sry i was in the shower)

Hyunjin: I’m so down

Jeongin: I’m sure seungmin will be fine with it. He probably won’t answer now bc he’s doing hw with felix hyung

Woojin: Wait, when is Felix’s birthday???

Minho: It’s the day after Ji’s.

Chan: Wow, they really were made for each other.

Changbin: You should have at least split the cost of renting out the cafe w/ the others.

Chan: YOU RENTED OUT THE ENTIRE CAFE?!

Minho: Chill.

Minho: It’s only a couple hundred for the last few hours the cafe is open.

Woojin: STILL, you should have let us help.

Minho: listen

Minho: this is my gift to both of the boys. y’all best start figuring out what you’re getting them.

Minho: you’ve got a week.

 

 **1:36PM | Minnie** ♥ **sBinnie (2)**

binnie: ...Minho

minnie: listen bin, you know for a fact that i’m not going to let anyone pay me or ‘help out’ so don’t try.

binnie: You’re insufferable.

minnie: yes, i love you too ♥

minnie: why don’t you make their cakes for the party?

minnie: a single cake is included in the price of the rent fee bc it’s for a birthday party.

minnie: but i can buy the other one

binnie: I’ll buy the other one. It doesn’t cost me much at all bc I work there.

minnie: Great! Cakes are a necessity and it would mean a lot to have their own personalized ones, don’t you think?

binnie: We’ll see. It’s definitely not a bad idea.

binnie: … Thanks, Minho.

minnie: you’re welcome, love ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we move away from Changlix for now and begin the arcs for each of the other boys. Hope you guys liked it! I know it was a little long ^^'
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	13. it's just roast aroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojout: So when he reached across the open flame I yelled and it startled him
> 
> chad: Oh no.
> 
> binnie: Oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If 2JIN is NOT your thing, you can skip the first chunk and just go to where the texting starts, you won't miss out on anything, dw.-
> 
> If you love 2JIN then the beginning is just for YOU! ^^ Seunglix shippers also win this time around.
> 
> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this update, but I got too excited! I've decided to address you all as lovely/lovelies bc that's what you guys are to me. So extremely lovely. I get so excited to write this story and post updates for you guys and love seeing your reactions ^^ Thank you so much for keeping up with this mess! 
> 
> Okay anyway I hope you enjoy this update as well~! (:

“Will you quit sulking and help me make something for lunch?” Woojin leaned up against the door frame of Hyunjin’s bedroom, eyes scanning the mess of a boy laying across the bed in the center of the room. He sighed, knowing he had played a role in the younger’s low mood.

“Can’t. I’m not mature enough to cook.” Came the answer, muffled by the sheet pulled over his face.

“You’re just being ridiculous, now. No one ever said you guys were being immature.”

Hyunjin sat up and made a pitiful face at his boyfriend. “But every time we do something wrong we get scolded like children.”

“Hyunjin.”

“Woojin.”

Woojin gave the younger an unimpressed look to which the other responded with a teasing smile. “Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuung.” He added around his giggles, a little too late.

The younger’s eyes grew wide as Woojin stalked forward, hands outstretched and fingers wiggling about in a playful manner.

“No, please!” Hyunjin panicked and backed himself up to the wooden headboard. “I’m sorry!”

“No you aren’t.” Woojin whispered, his face barely three inches away from Hyunjin’s own. His hands rested on Hyunjin’s waist while Hyunjin’s pushed lightly at his chest.

“What was that you called me before? Ahjussi? And you wonder why you’re treated like a kid sometimes?”

“I didn’t mean it!” Hyunjin screeched when Woojin’s hands suddenly moved up to his abdomen and tickled him mercilessly. “P-p-pleeeease!” He tried between high pitched screams and laughs.

“Please, what?”

“H-hyung!” He gasped out between laughs. “I can’t breathe, please!”

Woojin settled his palms flat against Hyunjin’s stomach and lowered his face so that it hovered just over the younger’s once more. Quick, mint scented puffs of air ghosted over his lips as Hyunjin tried to calm himself down.

“Are you done sulking, now?”

“Might be… if you kiss me.” He tried between pants.

“A teenager wanting to kiss an ahjussi? How scandalous.”

“In my defense, I called you a hot ahjussi.”

Hyunjin flinched when Woojin lightly tapped his fingers around his stomach. “I’m kidding!” He rushed out and covered the elder’s hands with his own in a bland attempt to avoid getting tickle-tortured again.

“Well, I’m kidding about the ahjussi part.” He breathed out, eyes glancing to Woojin’s lips and back up to look his boyfriend in the eyes when he spoke again. “My boyfriend is hot.”

Woojin began to close the space between them and Hyunjin let his eyes fall shut in anticipation.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, I’m afraid.” Woojin whispered before the weight of him disappeared from Hyunjin’s frame.

Hyunjin kicked his legs over the side of the bed so that he sat at the edge of it and pouted at the loss of contact. Woojin stood at the door frame once more, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“You’re so cruel.” He said pitifully, but stood to join his boyfriend by the door when his stomach growled.

Woojin pressed a fleeting kiss to the younger’s lips before he laced their fingers together and lead them into the kitchen to prepare a late lunch.

The kiss was too short and it only left Hyunjin wanting more, but he smiled a shit-eating grin knowing he’d gotten his way for the most part and followed the elder eagerly with the promise of food.

 

-

 

**1:57PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

woojout: Note to self: never let Hyunjin near the stove.

woojout: Ever.

ji: I mean… any of us could have told you that.

chad: What’d he do?

mentos: Oh my god don’t tell me he started a grease fire

bbyprince: HEY I’M NOT THAT TERRIBLE

innie: Hyung… you can even boil eggs right.

dandelion: remember when he burnt an entire pot of rice last year

ji: oh my god the entire sophomore floor smelled TERRIBLE

innie: there’s a reason he was banned from the dorm kitchens

mentos: oh my god why didn’t i know any of this

binnie: Hyung I’m surprised you let him in the kitchen of his own house after what happened when we all slept over at his place last summer.

chad: OH MY GOD

mentos: OH RIGHT

ji: LMAO I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

woojout: I try to block that incident out of my memory.

jjix: so uh… what did he do?

bbyprince: this is so unfair

bbyprince: i promise i’m actually cool felix

jjix: i won’t let this deter how i think of you as a person, dw

dandelion: we were celebrating innie’s graduation from middle school

dandelion: we threw him a party/sleepover at jinnie’s house right?

bbyprince: oh my gooooooooood

innie: i’m still scarred.

dandelion: jinnie tried making cookies before everyone arrived

jjix: oh dear

ji: XD

bbyprince: :(

dandelion: not only did he forget to add the water and oil into his mix

dandelion: he also set the timer for an hour and 10 min instead of just 11 min

bbyprince: IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE

woojout: Oh my god, the smoke FILLED the kitchen when we opened the oven

chad: The SMELL

binnie: LMAO Remember what he said about the smell.

jjix: o_o burnt cookies do NOT smell pleasant

bbyprince: come on. don’t do it

bbyprince: binnie hyung ;;

mentos: “It’s not that bad, it’s just roast aroma’”

jjix: Hyunjin! XD

bbyprince: DONT LAUGH AT ME

jjix: wait what did he do today woojin hyung

woojout: ...He nearly burned the sleeve of the jacket I bought him last Christmas.

woojout: Which I’d like to point out was still hanging in the plastic cover in his closet.

bbyprince: I DIDN’T WANT TO RUIN IT

mentos: Well wouldn’t setting it on fire be a little counter productive, then?

bbyprince: listen

bbyprince: HE told ME to move the pot of water to a different burner okay

jjix: did you turn off the burner it was sitting on first?

woojout: NO HE DIDN’T

woojout: So when he reached across the open flame I yelled and it startled him

chad: Oh no.

binnie: Oh my god

woojout: We’re going out for lunch.

bbyprince: he didn’t feel like cooking anymore after we finished mopping up all the water from the floor and counter :(

mentos: I don’t blame him.

dandelion: damn hyunjin lmao

innie: if it helps, I’m not allowed in the kitchen either.

innie: but that’s another story for another day

jjix: ^^ can’t wait to hear it

 

-

 

Seungmin scratched at his head and crossed off the title of the first short story on the reading list that rested between his and Felix’s elbows. They had finally, _finally_ finished the first literary analysis of the ten they would have to complete over the next three and a half months. It had taken them nearly two hours to complete the short-answer analysis questions. Which, for Seungmin was record timing, all thanks to Felix.

He was amazed at how much information the Australian boy could retain and the small details he picked and pointed out from the story when they were coming up with ways to answer the questions. While he was extremely grateful for Felix’s help, he felt like he’d been nothing but a burden to the other. Too many times did Felix have to pause his writing to flip to a certain page in their text book and highlight a short passage for Seungmin to take a reference from for his own answer. More often than not, Felix would help to make sure Seungmin was able to finish one answer before writing up his own. He explained that this way Seungmin would at some point be able to pick up the habit of jotting down key words in his analysis notes during the first read-through of the story and so that his answer would always be his own and not a carbon copy of Felix’s.

He sighed and rested his head on top of his folded arms. He felt Felix move away from his seat beside him but didn’t think anything of it. It was nice and quiet in the library and he much rathered fall asleep than think about doing another damn analysis. He sighed into his arms, he knew they would have to continue as soon as Felix came back, but his head begged for a break.

“I returned the dictionary.” Came Felix’s soft baritone voice from beside him once more.

Seungmin shot up from his sulky position and questioned him, “Why? Shouldn’t we start on the next story?!” He asked in a hushed whisper as to not disturb other students in the library. They were at a small study table situated in the back corner of the large library, out of sight from the other tables toward the middle, hidden away by towering bookshelves. Felix had told him he liked the spot because there weren’t any windows around. And without windows and the sight of other people around them, it made it that much easier to focus on the task at hand.

Felix shook his head with a small smile. “We have like, fifteen weeks to finish the other nine stories. That story was hella long. And I know some of them are much shorter. Why don’t we take a break, call it a day for now?”

Seungmin sighed.

“Look, I can tell you’re frustrated. And if your mood is bad, then you won’t have the right mindset to complete the work efficiently.” Felix rested his hand on Seungmin’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll work with you on all of them, too. Let’s just take it easy, work smarter not harder, alright?”

 

-  


**3:32PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: THE WORLD DOES NOT DESERVE LEE FELIX

Jeongin: we been knew

Hyunjin: Study date go well?

Seungmin: it wasn’t a date

Seungmin: and we didn’t study

Chan: Oh?????

Chan: Then what DID you two do????

Seungmin: STOP IT

Seungmin: we did homework

Seungmin: we read a fucking long story and then we did the analysis stuff for it

Woojin: I do not miss lit analysis.

Jisung: dude you guys already did the first one? we have like three monthsto do those

Minho: some people learn at a different pace, Ji. Seungmin has mentioned before that he’s shit with literature and so he might need more time to complete the analysis assignments than YOU

Hyunjin: I read the story last night, but I’m not working the questions until probably wednesday

Woojin: Pretty sure that’s the longest story on the list from what I remember

Seungmin: Minnie hyung ;; you understand so well

Minho: i was in the same situation last year. binnie helped me with mine ^^

Minho: i’m glad you have Felix around to help with yours!

Hyunjin: speaking of

Hyunjin: explain why the world doesnt deserve angle baby, tho we all knewthat already

Seungmin: it took us over two hours to do the first one, right?

Seungmin: i got super frustrated bc i felt bad that i took up so much of his time

Seungmin: bc if he was doing it alone he would have been finished forever ago

Seungmin: but he had to waste so much time to help me

Jeongin: don’t say it like that, hyung/: i’m sure he was happy to help you out

Minho: yeah, don’t think like that. you aren’t a burden

Seungmin: he said the same thing ;; he told me he knew i was frustrated and said we could stop for the day.

Seungmin: I just kinda felt so bad and got all tense and had a headache

Seungmin: it wasn’t pretty

Jeongin: hyuung :( :(

Seungmin: THEN HE STARTED MASSAGING MY SHOULDJERS

Seungmin: said he did it all the time for his friends in australia

Seungmin: but that he’d never seen anyone so tense

Hyunjin: OH MY LORD

Jeongin: JIFOWIEOFIEJFOIWEJOWE

Jisung: HOW TO BE KIM SEUNGMIN

Minho: damn you all having these lovely experiences with him and i just get to watch him sweat

Woojin: I have a feeling that you don’t mind watching him sweat at all, Minnie.

Minho: hush.

Binnie: Did the massage help?

Seungmin: Oh my gooooooooooooooooood

Seungmin: I’d never felt so zen in my life

Seungmin: he’s STUPID good at giving a massage

Seungmin: after he’d gotten a few knots out of my shoulder blades he massaged my temples

Minho: damn, y’all had a whole ass moment didn’t u

Hyunjin: i want a jjix massage

Hyunjin: damn

Chan: Would he even be able massage your shoulders efficiently? With his itty bitty hands.

Chan: You’re like a giant compared to him

Hyunjin: I’m also a giant compared to Binniehyung but he still cuddles me like i’m a baby

Binnie: That’s because you’re just a giant ass baby.

Woojin: Can confirm.

Seungmin: I miss Felix.

Seungmin: he’s headed back to the dorm to help you with hw **@Chan**

Seungmin: make him eat something. he didn’t eat much for lunch

Chan: Oh my god I forgot he offered to help me, too.

Chan: That’s just how he is tho. He didn’t eat much last night at dinner, either.

Jeongin: he only ate half his donut and some fruits at breakfast too

Binnie: That’s a little concerning

Chan: I didn’t bother him about it bc he swore up and down that he was full

Seungmin: huh…maybe he’ll eat more tonight since he didn’t eat much all day.

 

**4:02PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

ji: yo

ji: what soda does everyone want for tonight

ji: minnie dragged me to the grocery store to buy stuff

mentos: yee

mentos: we’re grabbing some candies and snacks as well

mentos: so speak now or forever hold ur pieces

innie: oh my god please buy some reeses pieces!

dandelion: or dont…? he’s allergic to peanuts???

innie: i like to live life on the edge.

jjix: i’m all for ‘yolo’ but innie… that’s dangerous

bbyprince: that explains the naruto running through traffic lights

innie: that was like one time

innie: the adrenaline was amazing though

chad: Uhm, I’m good with some Red Vines and Coke

jjix: I like any chocolates ^^ or bbq flavor chips

ji: pringles good?

jjix: PERFECT♥

mentos: lmao jisung just put four tubes of pringles in the cart

ji: so no reeses. don’t need innie dying on us tonight.

dandelion: get popcorn.

dandelion: i only have like one bag left

mentos: we’re grabbing sprite for binnie

mentos: any other drink requests?

ji: jjix?

jjix: i don’t drink soda

jjix: but if there’s like fruit punch or some kind of juice that’d be awesome!

dandelion: i’m good with sprite too

mentos: felix is hawaiian punch okay?

jjix: Oh my god yes that’s the best kind

 

**4:10PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: Note to self: Felix has an extreme sweet tooth.

Seungmin: no kidding ^^;

Seungmin: first that cake, he loves any chocolates, and hawaiian punnch?

Jeongin: I wonder if he likes watermelon gum. or if he’s ever tried it even

Chan: I’ve only seen him with minty gums

Seungmin: same

 

**4:12PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

bbyprince: still sad i won’t be able to be there

bbyprince: someone should eat some gummy bears for me

mentos: oh

mentos: i totally forgot you weren’t coming. we already threw a jumbo bag of gummy bears in the cart for you ;;

bbyprince: PLEASE BUY THEM I’LL PAY YOU BACK TOMORROW♥♥♥

mentos: I’m not gonna make you pay me back for them Jinnie lmao

mentos: let me spoil you like i do the others for once

dandelion: yeah for real, hyung buys us shit all the time.

bbyprince: HE WASTES HIS MONEY ON US TOO OFTEN

mentos: it’s not a waste to me if it makes you happy or brings a smile to your face.

ji: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

ji: sometimes you can be so sweet

jjix: hyung that’s so nice of you ;;

chad: Wow. When do I get to be spoiled

mentos: when you let me give you smooches

chad: -_- Not a chance, cootie monster.

woojout: You said Minho bought you a pack of scantrons last week.

woojout: He paid my for my train ticket the day we moved back into the dorm.

woojout: Seems like he spoils us in different ways from how he spoils the younger ones ^^

mentos: SHUT UP YOU’RE RUINING MY COOL REPUTATION

jjix: how do u spoil changbinnie hyung

mentos: I cannot reveal all of my secrets all at once, sorry.

mentos: need there to be SOME mystery to me

mentos: otherwise you’ll all think i’m boring and drop me

ji: i think you’re boring yet i still like you

mentos: you don’t count you’re obligated by love

dandelion: he spoils binnie hyung really super cutely.

mentos: can it, dandyboii

dandelion: don’t worry. i won’t expose you.

dandelion: yet.

innie: wait since i can’t have reeses i want cotton candy

ji: where do you expect us to buy cotton candy

ji: theydon’t sell it at the grocery store

jjix: They don’t?

ji: not at the one we’re at.

innie: watermelon?

ji: sold out

innie: what the heck.

innie: it’s september

mentos: not only sold out, but they’re going out of season too. it’d be hard to find one

innie: ugh

innie: ice cream

dandelion: we don’t have a freezer to keep it cold

innie: i’ll put it in the kitchen freezer until we want to watch the movie

mentos: okay what kind

bbyprince: choose mint chocolate chip

innie: no.

innie: jjixhyuuung what’s your favorite ice cream flavor?

jjix: mine???

jjix: uh

jjix: I don’t really have a favorite. I like almost all kinds

jjix: except like nasty butter pecan.

chad: What did butter pecan ever do to you?

woojout: It’s really not that bad of a flavor.

jjix: it is when you throw a fit in an ice cream parlor and cry about how much you want it bc you see “butter” and think it means peanut butter

jjix: only to be met with disappointment when your parents cave and say you have to finish it

jjix: it wasn’t peanut butter flavored.

jjix: scarred me for the rest of my life.

chad: Wow.

ji: that’s… so sad

mentos: your parents didn’t bother telling you it wasn’t peanut butter

jjix: well i never said that’s what i thought it was, only that i wanted it.

jjix: they DID say “you’re not going to like it, sweetie” but i really REALLY thought I would

jjix: lmao that was when I was like seven

innie: Sooooo no butter pecan flavor then!

innie: how about cookie dough?

jjix: BEST FLAVOR

mentos: disagree. cookies ‘n cream is best flavor

mentos: and i know binnie would agree with me

jjix: back home there’s one called cookie jar

jjix: it’s a mix of cookie dough, brownie pieces, and cookies ‘n cream

 

**4:21PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: You guys got him so excited with ice cream flavors. He pauses every few minutes to help me on a step with pre-cal

Chan: But then he goes straight back to his phone lol

Woojin: he’s being so

Woojin: pure

Minho: I’m loving it honestly. he’s too precious

 

**4:23PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

bbyprince: WOOJIN I WANT COOKIE JAR ICE CREAM

woojout: Lee Felix: giving boyfriends unrealistic expectations. Est. Sept 2018

jjix: The store I went to when I first got here didn’t even have that brand, jinnie /:

jjix: how about you just buy a pint of each and mix them together

bbyprince: YOUR MIND LEE FELIX

woojout: my wallet

jjix: didn’t you promise jinnie three pints this morning anyway

ji: damn he called u out hyung

woojout: and to believe Felix was becoming one of my favorites

woojout: I feel so betrayed

bbyprince: I wasn’t going to let you forget, dummy.

woojout: Oh, no I totally expect it from you.

woojout: But it’s an entirely different experience being called out by Felix

chad: Hope you guys don’t mind but I’m going to pull Felix back to real life to finish helping me with hw

jjix: ^^; sorry hyung

chad: No it’s okay! We just need to finish up before dinner is all

dandelion: how does meeting at innie’s dorm around 8 sound? we can play Disney Trivia until Binniehyung gets back from work!

jjix: I will beat all of you.

woojout: Good luck with that. You’ve got some stiff competition between Seungmin and Jisung

chad: I am also a worthy opponent.

woojout: Maybe so, but only because I won’t be there

mentos: wait so which ice cream am i buying

innie: BUY ALL THREE

innie: cookie dough, cookies’ncream, and brownie

ji: lmao

mentos: felix. you created this monster.

jjix: ^____^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "roast aroma" credits to my best friend and the one who keeps me wanting to write<3 I love her dearly


	14. angel’s tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin: Don’t look now, but innie is totally within cuddle-range of Felix
> 
> Seungmin: I literally said don’t look and you all looked at them at the same time, idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to Tous les Jours and bought taro bread with taro cream in the middle yesterday. I ate it while writing this update. I L O V E IT oh my gosh.  
> Also, I have regrettably never watched Coco, but I have been WANTING to for so long. Someone watch it with me pls.
> 
> Okay, sorry it's late again, but I hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> Trigger warning: MILD description of anxiety attack/anxious habits/internal battle.  
> The Jilix part is fairly lengthy. It's important, but again, you could live without reading it if you'd rather not ^^
> 
> Y'all pick up on shit so quick istg will there ever be an actual surprise in this fic ^^

**6:25PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: …

Seungmin: ???

Chan: It’s just… Felix and I finished the pre-cal homework and he went to start on his bio work

Chan: But

Chan: He’s smacking his gum like crazy

Chan: I swear I’ve never even noticed him chewing it before, but now it’s so l o u d

Jeongin: /: did he seem alright when you guys were working together?

Chan: Yes and no? He was fine at first, while he was texting you guys and such he was completely chill

Minho: And after you brought him back to real life to focus???

Chan: He was good up until we were finishing the last couple of problems

Chan: kept bouncing his leg like crazy and running his hand through his hair

Chan: honestly thought he was going to pull some hair out 

Jisung: did you ask him if he was okay???

Chan: Didn’t have a chance. He all but ran up the stairs to his area of the room once we were finished and he hasn’t spoken up since. I dunno how to approach him

Jisung: want me to come over? I’m across the hall with minho rn

 

**6:30PM | Jisung** ♥♥♥ **Jeongin (2)**

jeonguwu: hyung

jeonguwu: i actually asked felix about why he chews gum so often this morning

jeonguwu: right before u guys joined us at breakfast

jijijijibby: what did he say?

jijijijibby: bc i have an idea about what it’s about

jeonguwu: he said it was like a coping mechanism or something /:

jeonguwu: it makes me kind of worried idk

jeonguwu: i didn’t want to just tell the whole chat. 

jeonguwu: and like channie hyung said, he doesn’t know how to approach him so the awkward silence is probably killing him rn

 

**6:34PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: actually if you don’t mind

Chan: I’m kind of worried

Jisung: omw

Jisung: unlock your door or somethin so i don’t have to knock

Chan: it’s already unlocked

Jisung: perf

 

-

 

Jisung slipped into the room across the hall from Minho and Woojin’s shared dorm and found himself thanking all the possible gods in existence that Felix had gotten maintenance to fix Chan’s door when it silently swung open.

He quickly shoved the thought to the back of his brain when he spied Chan sitting at his desk; Felix’s own desk empty with text books laid open all across the surface. The elder nodded his head in the direction of the spiral set of stairs that lead up to Felix’s part of the room.

He took the steps two at a time and didn’t bother trying to keep quiet about it. His goal was to comfort Felix through whatever kind of episode he seemed to be having, not to make it worse by scaring him half to death. But even with the fair warning of harsh footsteps approaching, Felix did not move from his bent over position from where he sat on the side of the bed that faced the wall opposite of his balcony. Felix’s left hand held the side of his head with his elbow balanced on his knee, while he held the first two fingers on his right hand to his neck as if he’d been checking his pulse. Jisung took note of the rapid rate of which his chest rose and fell. He thought if he let it continue any further, Felix might begin to hyperventilate. 

Jisung crouched in front of him with each hand balanced on the edge of the bed on either side of Felix. He took notice of the extremely worried look in Felix’s eyes and did his best to calm him down.

“Hey.” Jisung looked up at the boy in front of him with a smile as warm as the rays of the setting sun that shone through the ceiling windows. “What are you thinking about, lovely?” He asked Felix in hushed whisper.

The gum-smacking ceased, but Felix remained silent.

“Come on, Lix. You gotta talk to me. Tell me what’s going on inside that head of yours that’s got you so shaken up. Hmm?”

Silence.

Jisung guided Felix’s hand away from his neck and clasped it between his own hands. Progress.

“Do you get anxious easily, Felix?” He tried again. Felix’s eyes finally looked away, but his position still remained solid.

“So many thoughts going on up there, huh? I bet it’s exhausting. You’re tired, right? C’mon let’s get you out of there.” Jisung rubbed his thumb along the top of Felix’s hand. “Gotta be nice and awake for the sleepover, remember?”

Felix inhaled slowly through his nose and exhaled out through thinly parted lips.

“There we go,” Jisung cooed. “Focus on your breathing. Don’t worry over whatever your brain is bothering you about right now.”

Jisung gently pulled at Felix’s other hand and slowly detangled delicate little fingers from the soft brown strands. His smile remained warm and comforting as he watched Felix’s whole body begin to relax from it’s stiff position.

“Ji…”

“Hmm?” Jisung tilted his head in question.

Felix blinked at him owlishly and tightened his grip on Jisung’s hands. He was coming back down from whatever anxious cloud his mind had him trapped in and Jisung was waiting there to catch him.

“Wanna talk about it now?”

Felix stared for another moment before, “The sleepover…” His voice barely came out as a whisper, but Jisung heard and understood him loud and clear.

“Ah.. Do you not want to go? You don’t have to, you know.. we can just chill out together or‒” 

Felixe shook his head and gripped Jisung’s hands even tighter. “No, I  _ do _ want to go! I just… I kept thinking about it every time you guys mentioned something about it in the group chat…”

He trailed off while staring at their joined hands.

Jisung thought about the possibility of the other being uncomfortable and began to pull his hands away. But instead of letting him let go, Felix gripped at them once more before tugging him upward and helping up until he sat on the bed beside him.

“I just.. you guys have known each other for so long. I feel like I’m upsetting some kind of perfect balance between you all by butting into everything.”

“Oh, angel… You’re not doing anything of the sort!” Jisung circled his arms around Felix’s narrow shoulders and hugged him into his chest softly. He continued in a whisper, “All of those boys absolutely adore you. Hell, we’ve only known you for a few days and you’re already so,  _ so  _ loved.”

Felix sniffed and Jisung pulled away to look him in the eyes.

“Wait, are you possibly uncomfortable around us? I know we can get pretty touchy and up in your personal space when we’re all together…”

Felix shook his head harshly. “No, I’m not uncomfortable at all.. I just wasn’t sure if I would be able to fit in with all of that.”

Jisung stayed quiet for a moment. He thought of what would be the best way to go about asking certain questions without weirding Felix out or unintentionally chasing him away and ruining all progress thus far.

“Felix… This may be a weird question, but‒” He was cut off by Felix’s scoff.

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing.” Felix smiled bitterly. “It’s just, my ex used to start most of his questions off like that. Of course, the questions were never really all that weird.”

_ Oh. _

Any doubts Jisung might have had about Felix’s sexuality had all been dispelled by a single passing word. He continued with his question with a newfound air of confidence.

“Well, it’s also not every day that a dude randomly asks if you’re into cuddling, but that’s exactly what I’m asking right now.”

Felix giggled a beautiful tinkling laugh that dispelled the slight awkward air that had settled between them.

“Well, does it make it really weird if I respond with a hell yes? I am very much into cuddling.”

Their wide smiles grew in unison before Jisung tackled Felix with a hug that knocked them both back into Felix’s tousled sheets.

“How about a nap, then?” Jisung asked after a moment. They’d settled into a comfortable position on top of the blankets and Jisung had no intentions on moving for at least an hour. “I know anxiety attacks, no matter the level of intensity, can be extremely exhausting.”

Felix slowly nodded his head into Jisung’s chest, eyes tired and drooping.

“I’m sure Channie-hyung will wake us up when it gets close to time to go.” Felix yawned around the last few words and pulled a thin blanket over both of their frames.

Jisung laughed lightly; he’d forgotten all about Chan. The older was probably still worrying himself sick downstairs.

“I’ll set an alarm… just in case.” He whispered before he grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He waited until Felix’s eyes stopped fluttering and stilled as he drifted to sleep before unlocking his phone screen and pulling up his texts.

 

-

 

**6:46PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: hyung you can go get dinner

Jisung: felix is okay. but we’re going to nap and get food later.

 

**6:47PM | Jisung** ♥♥♥ **Jeongin (2)**

jijijijibby: he was having a small anxiety attack over the sleepover

jeonguwu: :( poor hyungie

jijijijibby: he’s alright now

jijijijibby: thank you for telling me your concerns earlier, innie. they helped a whole lot

jeonguwu: i’m glad i could help/: is he asleep now?

jijijijibby: mhmm ^^ he’s almost as cute as you when you’re asleep

jeonguwu: psh i bet he’s even CUTER

 

**6:50PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: I was about to come up there because you guys were so quiet

Chan: ...I’m still worried, but okay

Woojin: have a good nap, Sungie~

Minho: wait are you sleeping in his bed with him???

Jisung: ^^

Hyunjin: looks like ji got the nap with lix and he didn’t even have to wait until next week

Hyunjin: stay winning, ji

Minho: channie hyung i’m about to head down if you wanna get dinner together

Minho: you too  **@Seungmin @Jeongin**

Seungmin: we’re already eating. come join us ^^

Chan: Aiight, hold on.

Chan: I’m gonna go look at the situation upstairs first :)

Hyunjin: SHARE

Chan: Nah.

Minho: This chat is just cruel. Whose idea was this?

Woojin: literally yours.

Minho:  **@Minho** you’re a dumbass. all you did was cause yourself pain and suffering.

 

**7:49PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

binnie: I’m on my break. 

binnie: Someone love m e.

jjix: changbinnie-hyung~!

 

**7:51PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: Dear god.

Minho: lmao he must have just woken up.

Minho: awww you’re the first person he talks to upon waking up

Minho: how cuuuuute

Changbin: Has anyone ever told you that you’re obnoxious?

Minho: Jisung says it all the time. 

Changbin: Oh okay good. I”m glad. At least you know.

 

**7:51PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

binnie: Hey Felix 

binnie: How are you? 

jjix: better now. i had a nap. it was fantastic

binnie: Jealous. I would love a nap.

jjix: I’d say nap when you get off work.. but then you’d miss Coco!!!

binnie: Ugh, you’re so right.

jjix: you can sleep in tomorrow morning, right?

binnie: Yeah :)

jjix: Good! You work so much I feel like you hardly get to sleep during the week.

binnie: I’m off on Sunday, Tuesday & Wednesday tho. So it’s not thaaaat terrible.

mentos: felix is jisung up yet

jjix: no, should i wake him up?

jjix: he said he was going to set an alarm

mentos: nah, i was just wondering ^^

mentos: he didn’t kick you or anything did he?

mentos: he’s gotten me in the ribs a couple of times in the past

jjix: Really?! hahaha no he didn’t move at all, but I feel bad bc I was clinging onto him pretty hard

jjix: he was probably hot the whole time

 

**7:58PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)** **  
** Changbin: Jisung and Felix??

Minho: took a nap together

Minho: do you ever read up the chat

Changbin: I’m not gonna waste 15min reading up the chat when I could waste it talking to you guys.

Minho: Chan hyung thought something was going on with Felix. Jisung offered to go over and see what was up

Minho: I guess whatever was going on got handled and then they took a nap together. The end. That’s all we know.

Minho: now you’re all caught up thank you minho.

Changbin: Except I didn’t ask.

Minho: you’re too proud to ask.

 

**8:03PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: his alarm is going off

jjix: how long does it usually take him to wake up

mentos: oh. he’s a heavy sleeper. like you might have to push him off the bed to wake him up

jjix: but he’s on the balcony side.

mentos: looks like he’s in for a rude awakening

ji: fuck u.

ji: this is how you talk abotu me when u think i won’t see

mentos: bold of you to assume i wouldn’t say these things to your face, sweet cheeks

mentos: good morning ^^

mentos: i grabbed your shit. you guys can meet us at innie’s room whenever you decide to get out of bed.

mentos: but chanhyung asks that Felix grabs the bag on his bed since it has his change of clothes in it.

jjix: yeah, i’ll make sure to bring it ^^

binnie: :( I still have a couple of hours left until I get off work

jjix: I wouldn’t mind coming to eat some cake and annoy you until your shift ends ^^ I’m sure the others won’t miss me!

dandelion: and that is where you are wrong, Lee Felix

bbyprince: LOL were you ghosting too Seungmin hahahaha

woojout: I’m sure the others are all just sitting around Innie’s living room staring at the chat

mentos: why you gotta expose us like that

mentos: you’re not even here!

woojout: Based it off what I would want to be doing as well ^^ Hyunjin and I are doing the same. We just got home.

jjix: Did you get your ice cream, Hyunjin?

bbyprince: i did ^^

bbyprince: all three (:

woojout: My wallet suffered, but it was worth it. He’s been clingy all the way home.

bbyprince: My parents even offered to buy us dessert AND rent the movie but he insisted

bbyprince: my mans♥♥

jjix: you guys… are such a cute couple. 

mentos: i think they’re gross

ji: -_-

ji: no, you’re just boring

mentos: i can’t be too exciting, because then you would get high expectations

mentos: can’t have that happening. 

jjix: you two are cute as well. in different ways, but still adorable.

 

**8:12PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: help mom he called me adorable

Chan: Sorry, you don’t have a mom here anymore. That privilege was taken away from me.

Woojin: You can earn it back if you try hard enough.

Chan: Technically he called your relationship with Jisung adorable.

Minho: no one gives a shit about technicalities 

Chan: You do when Woojin is whooping your ass at Disney trivia

Woojin: He has a point.

Minho: which is neither here nor there. I’m going back to Felix. He doesn’t wound me like this chat does.

Changbin: You are so dramatic oh my god. 

 

**8:13PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

binnie: My break is almost over :(

jjix: I was about to walk toward the lobby and go to the cafe but ji pulled me back toward innie’s dorm :(

binnie: Lol it’s okay, Felix. Have fun with Disney Trivia. I’ll be there as soon as my shift ends. And I’ll bring cookies, too.

jjix: are there strawberry cookies?

binnie: We have some sugar cookies that have strawberry bits baked into them, want me to save a couple of those?

jjix: if it isn’t any trouble! i’m craving strawberry…

ji: wait, we’ll stop by the dining hall. the salad bar has strawberries

jjix: no it’s okay I’ll just eat the snacks you guys bought earlier!

 

**8:17PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: did he eat at the dorm earlier?

Chan: Yeah, I gave him some granola bars and he put a dent in my giant bag of trail mix.

Seungmin: Okay good, that’s better than I thought actually ^^’

Changbin: Maybe he’s just a hella snack person. Not so much a meal person?

Minho: is that a thing?

Changbin: idk I’m just throwing things out there.

Woojin: Looks like we’re all gonna keep snacks on us from now on.

Chan: I was thinking the same thing. I already keep packs of nuts and granola bars on me most of the time, and Felix doesn’t seem to be really picky.

Minho: I’ll stick with gum and sweets

Jisung: Hmm

Jisung: We stopped at the student store instead of the dining hall.

Jisung: He picked mini-oreos and a small pack of gum

 

**8:21PM | Binnie &Sungie** ♥  **(2)**

jisung: speaking of which, i’ll say this while he’s checking out

jisung: what happened earlier with felix 

jisung: he was having an anxiety attack of sorts.

jisung: i say of sorts bc it was different from what i remember from what my sister went trhough

jisung: but he uses gum as a counter for it. i guess chewing it gives his mind something else to focus on

jisung: he was so trapped in his thoughts it took me around ten minutes to get him to say anything

jisung: sorry to load this on you rn, but you two are seat mates in some of your classes and it might come in handy if you know. i’m going to tell minho too since they have a couple of classes together.

jisung: see you later♥

 

**8:25PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

mentos: Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurry uuuuuuuuuuup

jjix: sorry we decided to stop in at the store (:

jjix: i wanted oreos

mentos: you should have said so earlier i would have bought some!

jjix: earlier i wanted pringles and juice

jjix: now i want oreos

mentos: well… fair point then

ji: lol i told him the same thing

ji: we’re walking up now

innie: the door is unlocked!

 

**9:47PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: Don’t look now, but innie is totally within cuddle-range of Felix

Seungmin: I literally said don’t look and you all looked at them at the same time, idiots.

Minho: pay attention to the game you buffoons.

Woojin: We’re about to start our movie. 

Woojin: Send cute Felix/Jeongin snuggle photos

Hyunjin: Cuddle Felix for me, Innie

Jisung: fun facts jisung learned before he napped with felix: 1. he is gay. 2. he confirmed with me that he hella likes cuddles. :)

Jisung: Do with this information what you will.

Hyunjin: Oh.This is going to be fun.

 

-

  
  


Jeongin leaned his head slowly to the left until it rested ever so lightly against Felix’s shoulder. He relaxed the rest of his body against the elder’s when he made no signs of showing that the action bothered him.

“Innie, are you sleepy already?” Felix cooed and rubbed the side of his head against the younger’s for just a second before lifting it again.

Jeongin was quite the opposite. He was wide awake and completely mesmerized by how  _ good _ Felix smelled. He kept himself from cuddling completely into the other’s side, but found it immensely difficult to hold back when Felix wrapped his right arm around Jeongin’s shoulders.

He blamed the absent-minded touchiness on the fact that Felix’s focus was almost completely on their current game of Disney Trivia. Jeongin had long given up on trying to keep up with the other’s scores. He much rathered just sit back and watch them argue over whose answer was closer, possible loopholes in the questions, and the technicalities of it all.

He hummed a negative to Felix’s question and shook his head just slightly against his warm shoulder. “No, just like to watch you guys get fussy over the game together. It’s endearing.”

He picked up the discarded tube of Pringles between the couch cushions and pulled the lid open. “Want a chip, hyung?”

He pulled out a strongly scented barbecue chip between his thumb and forefinger and held it out toward Felix for him to take. Felix opened his mouth and let the younger feed the chip to him rather than looking away from the game for even a second.

“Thank you, Innie.” Felix cooed at the same time Minho screeched from the couch across from them.

“ _ HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SLEEPING BEAUTY’S REAL NAME WAS AURORA _ ?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whipped culture is fresh* strawberry sugar cookies.
> 
> Goodnight Lovely~♥


	15. unnecessary exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dandelion: Is this the part where I get to point out the woojin/hyunjin train fiasco parallels?
> 
> innie: hyung might get his couple goals after all~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTL i edited this after taking melatonin. whoops.  
> i'm so sleepy. goodnight.  
> i know i said less changlix so this chapter is a treat ^^’

**9:58PM | Binnie &Sungie (2)**

binniehyung: Oh. Damn.

binniehyung: I wonder if he might have certain triggers.

jisung: idk. we didn’t talk about it. just the cause of that particular one.

jisung: he was worried he wouldn’t mesh w/ us

jisung: it kinda broke my heart when he told me about it

binniehyung: :(

jisung: i told him how untrue it was

binniehyung: Good. He shouldn’t feel that way around us.

jisung: Yeah, so you should quit being so damn awkward around him

binniehyung: What?! ...I’m not awkward with him!

binniehyung: We talk in class all the time.

jisung: ...about what

binniehyung: ...About our class work.

jisung: woooow. you’re already sooooo close.

binniehyung: Look, I’m trying. It’s not as easy for me to get close as it might be for someone like you or even Hyunjin.

jisung: i know i know… maybe try talking to him about something other than classwork next time?

binniehyung: Yeah, yeah… I’ll think about it. We have all night.

jisung: he likes cuddles, too.

binniehyung: -_-

jisung: innie said he smells really good too. you’ll love his pajamas, they’re adorable.

binniehyung: Alright. I get it. He’s cute.

jisung: at least u know. :)

jisung: are u on ur way?

binniehyung: Yeah, walking up to grab stuff from my room right now.

jisung: see u sooooooon~!

  


**10:17PM | innie &binnie (2)**

bin-hyung: I’m heading down from my room now.

innieeee: ｡^‿^｡ okies

 

-

 

“Felix-hyung… Can you go swipe Binnie-hyung in for me? I don’t wanna move.”

Felix ruffled the younger’s hair and pushed himself up from where he’d sunk into the couch cushions. “Where’s your ID card?” He questioned while stretching his sleepy limbs.

“On my desk. Thanks, hyungiiiie!”

“No problem, I was going to get up to grab a drink, anyway.”

Felix sighed when Jeongin’s door fell shut behind him. He’d forgotten that the youngest of them lived at the very end of the hallway, opposite of the main stairwell.

He glanced at the emergency fire-exit stairs to his left and scrunched his nose. Why couldn’t they just turn it into another set of stairs…

He sighed again and turned to make the long trek down the hallway.

Changbin stood with one arm against the door to keep his balance while he picked off a speck of dirt that was crusted to the side of his shoe. He quickly straightened up when he heard he tell tale sound of a key-card being swiped and the positive beeping noise before the lock turned out of place and allowed him to swing the door open. His heart was unprepared for the sight before him.

Felix stood there, looking most pleased with himself, with Jeongin’s ID card pinched between his fingers. The younger boy smiled at him.

“Glad to see you finally gracing us with your presence.” Felix greeted, eyes way to bright and energetic for how late it was getting to be.

Changbin stared back at him, still surprised that he’d come to let him in and not their youngest friend.

“Felix?” He asked dumbly.

Felix nodded with another small smile on his lips. “Innie sent me to open the door for you.He was too comfy to move.

“Let’s head in then.” Changbin hummed and walked past Felix, letting the heavy entrance/exit door fall shut behind him.

 _‘Quit being so damn awkward around him.’_ Changbin heard the words echo in his brain even though Jisung hadn’t even _said_ them to him.

“Uh. Nice pajamas.” Changbin tried, instantly cringing at himself inside.

“Oh… Yeah, we only just changed.” Felix pulled at the sleeve of his white pajamas spotted with black polka-dots all over them.

“They’re cute.” Changbin tried again when Felix looked like he was beginning to regret his choice of clothes.

“Thank you.” Felix mumbled around a smile.

 

-

  


**10:23PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: His pajamas..

Minho: aren’t they PRECIOUS

Changbin: I was unprepared.

Changbin: I cannot hold it back..

Changbin: *a single, soft* uwu.

Chan: LMAO

Chan: I was wondering why Innie didn’t move from his spot on the couch.

Chan: Good play, **@Jeongin**

Jeongin: no play

Jeongin: I am just lazy af

Changbin: I should have changed while I was in my room

Changbin: I didn’t know you all had already done so.

Jeongin: u can use my bathroom to change

Jeongin: seungminnie is still changing. you’re good

 

-

 

“Oh.” Changbin stopped short, just before he and Felix had reached Jeongin’s dorm room. “I left the cookies in my room.” He sighed deeply.

“I can go get them for you if you want!” Felix offered, already turning back to go the opposite way.

“No. I’ll go run and get them real quick.” Changbin turned on his heel and made his way back to the stairwell exit.

“Well then I’m coming with you.”

Changbin spared the younger a sideways glance but continued down the hallway without protest. If Felix wanted to waste his time with him, then so be it.

“Unnecessary exercise.” Changbin mumbled as he pushed open the exit doors and began the two flight climb to the senior floor.

“With all of the junk food I’ve consumed in the last few hours… Lord knows I need the exercise.” Felix laughed when Changbin rolled his eyes at him.

“Hmm, then won’t the cookies be a little… Maybe I should wait until tomorrow to let you have them.” Changbin pondered aloud, teasing the younger.

Felix tugged on Changbin’s sleeve with a strength that nearly caused him to lose his balance. He gripped at the handrail for support until Felix began to whine.

“Noooooo! Hyuuuung! I’m still craving strawberry! I’ve been looking forward to those cookies ALL NIGHT!” Changbin knew he was exaggerating, but it was worth the cute pout and childish stomps Felix took each step with when they began to climb the stairs once more.

They reached Changbin’s bedroom without any other mishaps, but in those few moments Changbin learned just how _terrible_ he was at making small talk. He truly wasn’t sure how to talk with Felix if it wasn’t about their schoolwork, but he didn’t want that to be _all_ they talked about, either. He was relieved, but only slightly, when he let Felix into his room and the other walked around it in awe.

“Hyung, you draw?” Felix went from wall to wall to look at the various drawings and calligraphies that adorned them. Changbin answered him while he picked up the large Zip-Loc baggie that he’d left discarded on his bed when he’d come back from work.

“I doodle. Comes in handy when I have to decorate c‒” He turned in time to see Felix glancing at a certain stack of sheets on his desk and begin to panic.

“Hyung is that a drawing of a cake?” Felix drew closer to the elder’s desk, but Changbin pulled him back by his sleeve before he could pick up the rough draft of the surprise birthday cake designs.They ended up face-to-face and Changbin felt annoyingly small when he had to shift his gaze upward to meet the younger’s eyes.

Felix’s smile was teasing, Changbin would know because he’d somehow begun to stare at Felix’s lips once again.

“Hyung, I’m taller than you.” Changbin might’ve laughed in any other situation, but this was too much. Felix was too much.

Close. He was too _close_ , Changbin’s brain supplied after a moment of hesitation.

“We should hurry before the others get worried.” Changbin excused almost breathlessly.

“I highly doubt that they’re worried about us.” Felix giggled out before walking past Changbin and toward the door without mentioning the cake drawings again. _Thank god._

“Either way. Time to go, or else I’ll make you wait for the cookies.” They paused outside the door long enough for Changbin to lock it back before they walked to the stairwell exit.

“Hyuuung…” Felix whined once more. Changbin found the habit endearing, how Felix would whine to try and get what he wanted.

“Stop walking backward like that. It’s dangerous.” Changbin ordered when the other almost tripped over his own two feet.

Felix pushed the exit door open with his back and turned around only for a moment to see where the stairs were. “You’re worried about me?” He questioned with a sly expression before turning around to face Changbin, again, while he took careful steps down the stairs.

“Worried about how I’ll be skinned alive if I let you get hurt, yes.”

Felix’s foot caught on the edge of a step and Changbin saw fear flash in the younger’s eyes before he began to fall backward.

“Felix!” The elder yelled as he lunged forward to steady him, dropping the bag of cookies in the process.

“THE COOKIES!” Felix screeched. Changbin blanched as the shrill voice echoed throughout the stairwell.

“You’re more important than the damn cookies. Dummy.” Changbin snapped at Felix, unintentionally pulling the younger closer by his wrist.

“You _do_ care!” Felix said as a matter-of-factly, and leaned closer to the older. He wanted to laugh at their switched positions; Felix now half a head shorter than Changbin due him being on the next step down.

Changbin leaned back at the sudden closeness and let go of him. “I told you to quit walking backward and you didn’t listen to me. What if I hadn’t been able to catch you in time?!” He snatched the bag of unharmed cookies from the ground and walked ahead of the younger.

Felix became silent as they continued their trek down the stairs, their footsteps the only source of sound that filled the silence before, “Well, the cookies wouldn’t have crashed and burned if you would have just let me fall.” Felix mumbled quietly.

 

-

 

**10:32PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

mentos: did you guys die **@jjix @binnie**

binnie: Felix almost did. The dummy.

innie: ???

jjix: but it’s all good.

jjix: binniehyung saved me~!♥

binnie: Shut up. All you cared about was the cookies.

mentos: what happened to the cookies?!

jjix: HYUNG DROPPED THEM

mentos: BINNIE HOW COULD U

chad: We were all looking forward to those cookies!

 

**10:34PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: We’re taking 5X longer to get downstairs bc he keeps pausing to laugh his ass off.

 

**10:34PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

binnie: I WAS TOO BUSY SAVING YOUR ASS FROM FALLING DOWN THE STAIRS

dandelion: Is this the part where I get to point out the woojin/hyunjin train fiasco parallels?

innie: hyung might get his couple goals after all~!

mentos: felix ur supposed to have the grace of a dancer

mentos: how on earth did you fall down the stairs

binnie: Because he was doing exactly what I told him to STOP doing.

jjix: :(

binnie: I’m not wrong.

jjix: he said i’m more important than the cookies

mentos: You are

dandelion: you are

innie: you are

chad: You are.

ji: YOU ARE

binnie: Thanks. Maybe he’ll believe you guys because he’s already made a habit out of not listening to what I say.

innie: so you’re saying

innie: you couldn’t hold on to the cookies bc you were toobusy saving felix-hyung’s life

binnie: Yes.

dandelion: Why couldn’t you keep ahold of the cookies AND save Felix at the same time???

ji: hold up

ji: are the cookies broken?

jjix: no, I checked on them

jjix: they’re fine.

ji: are you guys almost back now?

jjix: Yeeeee~ coming down the long as fuck hallway rn ^^

 

**10:37PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: what took you two so long??

Changbin: I left the god damn cookies in my room

Changbin: He wouldn’t let me go grab them by myself.

Jisung: lmao

Jisung: how very felix of him XD

Jeongin: Hyung, hurry up and get changed so we can watch the movie!

Minho: Yeah we should at least start it before channie hyung passes out

Chan: I can at least make it through the first half hour.

Chan: I give Binnie literally the beginning credits before he’s out cold.

 

-

 

“I didn’t know we could have TVs in the dorms.” Felix stared wide-eyed at the flat screen hanging on the same wall as the door leading into Jeongin’s dorm. He’d just assumed that they would watch the movie all gathered around Jeongin’s laptop like they’d done with the Disney game before.

Seungmin folded the blanket that had previously covered the device and neatly placed it on the ground next to Jeongin’s empty laundry basket. “We’re technically not supposed to have them. But Innie’s parents bought one for him and we ended up sneaking it in with a large suitcase.”

Changbin walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in the only complete set of pajamas he owned: a light blue plaid patterned button-down and pants to match. Usually he would just sleep in a random t-shirt and whatever pair of pants or loose shorts that were clean, but when he’d seen Felix and the other boys’ choices he knew he’d made the right choice.

“Awww, Binnie-hyung!” Felix cooed from his spot on the couch. “Your PJs are so cute!”

“Th-thank you.” Changbin coughed. He glared when he was met with Chan’s stupid wiggly eyebrows and sighed when he noticed that the older boy occupied the only single armchair in Jeongin’s living room area.

He surveyed the rest of the spots left open; one next to Minho, or one on the floor in front of the couch. Seungmin and Jeongin were pressed against each other on the small loveseat that they’d turned around so that it faced the TV alongside the couch and armchair.

Felix, who was snuggled between Jisung and Minho, gave him an apologetic look when he met the younger’s gaze, which lead Changbin to believe the younger hadn’t had much of a say in the matter. He looked happy, though, and that was all that mattered in Changbin’s book. Jisung was being the touchier of the two; his arm looped around Felix’s own and his head tucked into the other’s shoulder, while Minho simply held Felix’s left hand in his right one.

“Binnie, sit next to me! We can cuddle since Ji has found a new cuddle buddy.” Minho reached out for Changbin with his free hand and pulled the younger down to his side when he’d come near enough.

Jisung stuck his head out from where he was wedged between the arm-rest of the couch and Felix’s body. “You’re going to cuddle me all night long, minty! I’m going to soak up the Jjix cuddles while they’re up for grabs!”

“They weren’t ‘ _up for grabs_ ’ if you claimed them before anyone else had a chance to say anything.” Jeongin piped up around a spoon-full of cookie dough ice cream.

“Yeah… You kind of  just nyoomed in and pulled Felix down onto the couch without warning.” Seungmin rolled his eyes and took an offered bite of ice cream from Jeongin.

“Guys, guys! There’s plenty of me to share.” Felix spoke up before the boys could bicker any further.

A smile spread across Jeongin’s lips. He wasn’t sure if the statement was just good-natured poking fun due to the current situation, or if Felix might have tried to insinuate something more with it. He made a mental note to figure out how to subtly bring the statement up in a conversation with the freckled boy in the near future.

“I’m going to start the movie, now!” Seungmin announced once everyone had made final decisions on where they were going to sit and snacks were in hand.

 

-

 

**11:48PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

mentos: i have a situation

mentos: i am squished

mentos: between a sleepy changlix sandwich.

bbyprince: that sounds like the very opposite of a problem

woojout: Sounds like the best kind of problem.

bbyprince: send pics

woojout: We’re going to bed.

bbyprince: hope you guys have tissues.

woojout: Says the crybaby.

mentos: I can’t even pay attention bc i have two sleepy boyos on either side of me. i’m in gay heaven.

mentos: channiehyung is knocked out too.

ji: we’ll leave them alone until the movie is over.

innie: quit sending mesags i’m trying to watch the ovie

dandelion: that’s him typing through his tears

woojout: Goodnight guys, enjoy your sleepy boyos, Minnie ^^

mentos: It’s getting a lil hot, ngl.

mentos: ji pls pull felix more to your side

ji: don’t wanna wake him

mentos: jesus fuck now is not the time to be considerate of his sleeping habit i’m DYING in these pajamas.

ji: that’s what you get for going cute over comfy.

mentos: fuck u

ji: ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was unhappy with how this turned out, but i hope you guys liked it. ;; see you lovelys later  
> ***i'll go through it again tomorrow when i'm more awake, but i think i caught most of the main mistakes


	16. u fuckin w u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin: U FUCKIN W U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this last night but I fell asleep ;;
> 
> but it works out bc now i'm updating on my birthday/my STAY anniversary/stayselcaday!!!  
> I liked writing this chapter so much so i hope you lovelys enjoy reading it!  
> I'll leave my twitter and cc in the end notes ^^ I love hearing from you guys so much thank you all for reading this story!

**SUNDAY**

 

**12:17AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: I am: awake.

Chan: Unfortunately, so am I.

Woojin: (:

Hyunjin: Go away, smiley.

Woojin (:<

Hyunjin: Woojin hyung is completely to blame.

Seungmin: Minho hyung is suffering in the best way possible i find it so funny

Seungmin: oh he’s glaring at me

Seungmin: ^^

Woojin: Please elaborate. We need visuals

Jisung. Lix is pretty much draped over minnie’s entire right side. looks so uncomfortable but he’s still asleep

Jeongin: we’re gonna wake ‘em up soon tho dw

Hyunjin: and binniehyung?

Jisung: he’s curled up on the cushion between minnie and the arm of the couch with his head in minnie’s lap ^_____^ a little baby

Seungmin: he’s trying to text but he only has use of his left hand and it’s taking a while XD

Minho: why me

Chan: About to pick Felix up and just let him sleep on mE if this is how we’re doing things around here.

Hyunjin: UWU

Hyunjin: babybabybaby changbinnie hyung and lixxxxx

Hyunjin: **@Woojin** that’s it, we’re going back right now

Woojin: Not.

Chan: It would be like 4AM by the time you arrived???

Hyunjin: then i can give them good morning cuddles ;;

Seungmin: cuddle your boyfriend. i’m sure there will be more cuddle opportunities after what felix said earlier

Jeongin: Oh, so i wasn’t the only one who caught that…

Jisung: Innie, I’m pretty sure we ALL thought the same thing.

Woojin: What did he say?

Hyunjin: did he say he’s up for grabs

Hyunjin: one for all?

Hyunjin: don’t tell me he confessed his love for all 8 of us

Chan: -_-

Seungmin: I think his exact words were “there’s plenty of me to share.”

Woojin: N i c e

Woojin: You guys should see Hyunjin’s smile rn

Hyunjin: I’m so ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Jeongin: breathe hyung

Minho: can we wae rhem fjup now

Jisung: jjix does look adorable

Jisung: but he can’t be comfortable.

Jisung: I’ll wake up Felix if so you can wake up binniehyung

Minho: k

Hyunjin: :(

Woojin: Why don’t you try going to sleep again, Jinnie

Hyunjin: -_- I DID try to sleep until i was so rudely interrupted.

Woojin: You liked it.

Hyunjin: that is BESIDE the point!

Jeongin: STOP

Seungmin: TAKE IT OUT OF OUR WHOLESOME CHAT

Minho: Keep going.

Chan: Minho..

Minho: No filter when I have both thumbs to text with, sorry.

Hyunjin: YOU’RE ALL NASTY I’M GOING

Woojin: Keep us updated on cute things ^_^

Jisung: Felix is pRECIOUS when he’s waking up

Changbin: I feel so violated.

Changbin: Were you all just watching us sleep wtf

Chan: We didn’t want to be rude and wake you

Changbin: Fuck, I didn’t even get to watch the movie. Dammit.

Seungmin: You can borrow the dvd from me whenever you want ^^ I’m sure Felix would love to watch it with you when you do

Chan: Pls notify me if you end up watching it binnie. I’m not fit for watching movies at night.

 

**12:31AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

bbyprince: wait i just read up the chat

bbyprince: how were the cookies

bbyprince: i now expect cookies every time you close at work hyung **@binnie**

binnie: Buy your own.

binnie: It was a special occasion.

woojout: Really tho, were the sugar strawberry ones good?

jjix: THE COOKIES

bbyprince: morning jjix :3

jjix: jinnie ^^

jjix: THANK U FOR REMINDING ME ABOUT THE COOKIES

binnie: They’re not that special. You’re all freaking out over nothing.

 

**12:35AM | Binnie &Sungie (2)**

jisung: i knwo your secret

jisung: whipped

jisung: fuckin weak ass

binniehyung: You sound like a psycho right now.

binniehyung: What the fuck are you talking about.

jisung: i tried the cookies during the movie

jisung: *squints* the strawberry ones were CONSIDERABLY fresher than all the other kinds

binniehyung: And what about it???

jisung: lmao

jisung: did you literally make them because felix said he wanted strawberry

binniehyung: Go away.

jisung: AH HA! You are SO weak

binniehyung: I’m blocking your number.

 

**12:36AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: how dare u call them nothing ;;

binniehyung: I’m confiscating them until tomorrow. You’ve had too much sugar.

jjix: it is tomorrow.

bbyprince: daaaamn

mentos: lmao

woojout: Eat an extra one for me, Lix

jjix: ^_^ will do!

ji: oh my god

ji: FELIX YOU HAVE TO TASTE THE STRAWBERRY SGAR JOENS

jjix: bRING ME THE BAG

bbyprince: this is unfair. i want cookies

woojout: We’ll buy some tomorrow morning before we head back to school

bbyprince: oh my god we have to go to bed we have to get up so early

jjix: aww :( get some good rest you two

jjix: travel safe tomorrow! but also, hurry back bc i miss you both

 

**12:41AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: Hyunjin might combust.

Hyunjin: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFff

Chan: Ah.. there he goes.

Hyunjin: U FUCKIN W U

 

**12:42AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

bbyprince: honestly i’m so awake right now how about we just go get tickets for the next train out and get there before morning? **@woojout**

 

**12:43AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: Wow. He really just said ‘fuck subtlety’ didn’t he.

Woojin: Oh my god, I was wondering why he randomly turned away from me so I couldn’t see his phone.

 

**12:43AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: GO TO SLEEP IT’S MORE IMPORTANT THAN GETTING HERE RN

bbyprince: debatable.

woojout: We’ll be taking our leave for real, now! We miss you too, Felix ♥

bbyprince: i miss you more :c

jjix: too cute ;;

 

**12:45AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: WHO’S HE CALLIN CUTE

Hyunjin: HE’S THE FUCKIN CUTE ONE OH MY LORD

Woojin: Say goodnight, Hyunjin.

Hyunjin: Goodnight, Hyunjin.

Minho: go the fuck to bed already

Minho: but like, endearingly bc i’m worried about you having to wake up early n shit

Woojin: Miss you too, Minnie ♥♥♥

Minho: hurry back :(

Minho: i’ll keep you two updated through this chat

 

-

 

Minho’s heart melted at the site that unfolded in front of him; Felix still clung to his side, but he turned his head to take the cookie that Jisung held out for him. When the freckled boy turned back to Minho he had the cookie hanging from his lips and looking very pleased with himself. Minho adored the way his eyes crinkled in the corners to show off his smile that didn’t reach very far due to the cookie’s restrictions on his lips.

“Is it yummy?” Minho questioned the younger with his own small smile.

Felix’s eyes crinkled just a tad bit more and Minho giggled before he gently pulled on the cookie so that the younger could take a full bite out of it.

“Hyung, you need to try it!” Felix said through a mouthful of the cookie and guided Minho’s hand up to his mouth so that he could take another bite.

“Should I?” Minho lifted the cookie close to his mouth in a teasing manner before Felix snatched it out of his grasp and bit off half of it’s remains.

“Here,” he spoke around crumbles once more and held the last piece up to Minho’s lips. “You really should try it, Hyung.”

Minho giggled because the situation had turned completely around, but he leaned forward slightly to take the piece of cookie between his own lips without hesitating.

“Wow, Binnie.” Minho slapped the younger’s thigh for emphasis once he’d finished chewing. “These cookies are so… fresh!”

“I must have grabbed some of the good ones.” Changbin said while he squinted at the older boy.

“I want some of the chocolate chip!” Jeongin announced from his spot on the floor in front of the couch. Changbin wanted to roll his eyes at how obvious their youngest was being when Felix snatched the bag from Jisung’s hands and searched through the smaller bags until he pulled one out that contained what _looked_ like chocolate chip cookies.

He plucked one from the bag without any further inspection and offered it down to the maknae. Jeongin leaned forward and closed his mouth around the cookie and instantly made a sour face at the taste in his mouth.

“Hyung! What _is_ that?!” He screeched around the bite he’d taken.

Changbin sighed and took a bite from one of the other two pints of ice cream Chan had fetched from the dorm kitchen’s freezer. “If it isn’t chocolate chip, then it’s probably oatmeal raisin. I don’t remember all of what I grabbed.”

“Sorry, Innie! I should have been more observant.” Felix apologized while he frantically searched for the right cookies in the bag.

“No, it’s not your fault, Hyung. It’s Changbinnie-hyung’s fault for practically trying to poison us by throwing these in with the mix!” Jeongin glared daggers at Changbin, who still looked unbothered by the whole situation.

 _Served the youngest right, the try hard,_ Changbin thought to himself before Chan spoke up.

“What’s wrong with oatmeal raisin cookies?” The eldest in the room questioned as he emerged from the bathroom. He took a seat on the floor behind the youngest and pulled him into his chest so that Chan completely cuddled him. Jeongin leaned his head far away from Chan before responding to his question.

“Oatmeal raisin cookies are the work of the devil! Only grannies like them!”

Felix burst into giggles which caused the other boys to glance at him simultaneously.

“I’m sorry,” He managed after a snort. “I just remembered when I called Changbinnie-hyung a granny this morning. Does Hyung like oatmeal raisin cookies?” Felix asked innocently when he saw Changbin’s smirk.

“I told you, that’s _gramps_ to you!”

 

-

  


**1:06AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: so

Changbin: Sigh.

Minho: you mean to tell me

Minho: that you two had a whole ass moment this morning

Minho: and all you shared was the awkward parts of the text messages????

Changbin: Not like it’s any of your business. But go off I guess.

Seungmin: Can we get some screenshots pls

Jeongin: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chan: ^^

Changbin: Absolutely not.

Changbin: It’s literally what we just talked about.

Changbin: That’s it. That’s the messages.

Jeongin: Hearing it is one thing. But seeing it in full context is another.

Minho: Oh. Jisung can’t text bc he’s trapped with Felix on top of him

Minho: how precious

 

**1:18AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: update for 2jin: so i’m sitting/laying here peacefully running my fingers through binnie’s coffee scented soft as fuck hair right

Minho: just playing with it bc he smells good and he’s soft and he’s sleepy and adorable wow i’m whipped

Seungmin: we know

Minho: anyway. so jeongin makes a joke about age and how it’s hitting me harder than other hyungs

Minho: so i threaten to throw a pillow at him

Minho: and binnie is all “No, not with me in between you two.”

Minho: so I shove him as hard as possible toward jjix and jisung

Jisung: at least i’m semi free now.

Jisung: enough to text w/o making jjix suspicious

Minho: and he lands in felix’s lap pretty much

Minho: his head does, anyway

Chan: This was.. pretty fantastic ngl

Minho: and the bag of cookies felix was eating from dumps all over binnie’s head

Minho: crumbs everywhere

Minho: mainly in binnie’s hair. poor thing. but no ragrets on my end

Jeongin: here coems the best part

Jeongin: Seungmin hyung is still dead from it

Minho: and felix just kinda holds binnie’s head in his lap

Minho: apologizes through his adorable giggles

Minho: and wipes crumbs off binnie’s face and picks them out of his hair until they’re mostly gone

Minho: i am so beyond just soft at that point. i’m a cotton ball, cotton candy, feather soft, kitty paw beans likE SOFT OKAY

Jeongin: we get it,, ur gay for changlix

Minho: bitch i’m gay for all of you

Seungmin: same tho tbh

Minho: anyway. Changbin went to the bathroom to brush his shirt off or some shit bc he didn’t want to get crumbs on the floor while we were trying to vacuum them up

Changbin: The disrespect I get for being polite. idgi

Minho: basically the end. We’re just gonna play more games now until we’re too tired.

Minho: i’ll report back later if things happen @2jin ^^

 

-

  


The time on Jeongin’s digital clock read 2:21AM when a harsh knock interrupted a spontaneous round of the frying pan game. The boys that had occupied the couch were now seated on the floor, but Felix still clung to Jisung, while Seungmin and Changbin kept their holds on Minho. Chan had yet to actually let Jeongin go and easily continued to play along with their games while his arms remained around the youngest.

“You gotta go check it, Innie. It’s your room.” Seungmin said in a low voice so that no one from outside the dorm room could hear him.

“Come with me.” Jeongin pushed himself off of Chan’s lap and pulled Seungmin up by his hand until he was on his feet and walking with him to the door.

Jeongin had to physically look down when he opened the door to see Mr. Jo standing with a tired and displeased look on his face.

“Oh, Kim Seungmin?” The unlucky teacher had been stuck with patrol duty last time Seungmin had been a part of a noise complaint. Just his luck.

“Yes.” Seungmin bowed his head slightly and scratched the back of his neck.

“This is the second time I’ve seen you for a noise complaint within the last month. I hope we don’t make habit out of this?” Mr. Jo raised his eyebrows to leave the question out in the open for the younger to answer.

“No, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“Alright. I know it’s the weekend, but keep it down. Some students actually sleep these days.” Mr. Jo leaned in to peek inside Jeongin’s dorm and was met with five other pairs of eyes and guilty smiles to match. “Keep it down, gentlemen. Or else I’ll have to give you detention, again.” He eyed Changbin and Jisung and finally brought his attention back to Seungmin and Jeongin.

“I’ll be going, then. Remember your warning, boys. I won’t be so lenient next time.”

“We will. Sorry for disturbing your rest!” Jeongin bowed quickly and Seungmin followed the action after a second.

“I think it’s probably time for bed.” Chan announced when the youngest two returned to the living room area.

 

-

 

**2:37AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: I’m back for an update for our out of town love birds.

Chan: I’m muting until the morning.

Chan: I’ve already witnessed everything with my own eyes

Seungmin: I uwu’d

Jeongin: s a m e

Minho: i mean same, but yea. i had to pry felix away from jisung so that he could get upstairs to innie’s spare bed right

Changbin: -_-

Changbin: Could have just let them cuddle and sleep on the pallet we made.

Minho: then i would have dragged you upstairs to sleep with me

Changbin: I would have gone without any rejections. You know that.

Minho: okay but where is the fun jin htat

Changbin: Sigh.

Minho: ANYWYA

Minho: Jisung is already knocked the fuck out next to me

Minho: seungmin and jeongin are giggling like idiots in their bed

Minho: channie hyung took the long couch and he’s muted this chat by now.

Minho: I don’t see his phone screen light so i assume he’s sleeping

Changbin: He’s trying to or he’s faking really good.

Minho: Felix is scrolling through somethign, idk what tho, on his phone and has no idea we’re talking about him

Changbin: Creep.

Minho: and binnie and felix are sharing the pallet on the floor

Changbin: It’s a big pallet.

Minho: with one blanket

Changbin: the BOTTOM part is one blanket

Changbin: We each have our own blankets on top of us.

Minho: but they’re five feet apart bc changbin is panicked gay

Changbin: I HARDLY KNOW HIM ENOUGH TO CUDDLE HIM

Minho: so you admit that you want to cuddle him

Seungmin: *fights the urge to meddle in changlix*

Jeongin: Shhh go to sleep. Let those two duke it out so that the hyungs can’t come @ us about harassing them again.

Seungmin: We didn’t.

Jeongin: -_-

Seungmin: fine.

Changbin: I’m goingt o leave the chat again I swear to god, minnie.

Minho: ohhh you dropped the honorific. are you bothered?

Changbin: Nope. I’m tired. Goodnight.

Minho: I’ll update on the situation in the morning.

 

**2:48AM | binnie &lix (2)**

felix: hyung

changbinnie-hyung♥: Hmm?

felix: thank you

felix: for the cookies

changbinnie-hyung♥: Don’t mention it

felix: ^^ you’re surprisingly soft

changbinnie-hyung♥: Surprisingly?

felix: i mean idk

felix: you were kind of stand-offish before.

changbinnie-hyung♥: And now?

felix: well i think you’re becoming one of my favorite people

changbinnie-hyung♥: Is that you speaking seriously or is it the cookies talking?

felix: depends

felix: how fresh were the cookies?

changbinnie-hyung♥: Oh geez, look at the time. Looks like a fantastic time to go to bed!

felix: avoiding the subject

changbinnie-hyung♥: And what of it

felix: goodnight soft hyunggieeee♥

changbinnie-hyung♥: ...Good night, Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	17. morning, lovely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angelbb: right now?
> 
> angelbb: i’m.. trying to find the kitchens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back from a week of hell- i mean, school.  
> i missed you lovelys.  
> it's also 3am and this is unedited, so my apologies. but goodnight.

**6:49AM | jinnie+lix (2)**

bbyjinnie: we’re waiting for the train now

bbyjinnie: just thought i’d let u know

bbyjinnie: good morning when u see these ^^

bbyjinnie: hope u slept well. we’ll see u when we get there!♥

 

**6:56AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: This probably goes without saying

Woojin: But our resident giant baby is an absolute fool for Felix.

Hyunjin: Leave me alone.

Hyunjin: i just wanted him to wake up to something nice :P

Hyunjin: i’d like to not only thank god, but also jesus aka minho hyung for the updates on my boys

Woojin: Our boys*

Hyunjin: i guess that’s fair.

Minho: I only aim to please.

Hyunjin: hyung how much did you sleep

Minho: little over four hours

Woojin: Go back to bed, Minnie /:

Minho: I can’t. It’s too goddamn hot up here. doesn’t help that ji is suffocating me

Hyunjin: push him off. he won’t wake up

Minho: as tempting as that is, he’s really cute and i don’t have it in me to disturb him

Minho: i can still see chan hyung, binnie, and felix from here tho

Minho: chan’s snoring so bad. it’s a wonder no one else is awake

Woojin: He really needs to get that checked. Surely there’s some sort of breathing strip he can use at night to help

Minho: maybe he’ll consider it when he sees your message.

Minho: y’all ever just think about how cute binnie is when he’s asleep

Woojin: Binnie’s cute even when he’s not asleep

Minho: of course, but it intensifies when he’s not purposefully trying to look un-cute

Hyunjin: binnie hyung is precious. i wish we were there ;;

Minho: the two of them must have turned over a few times in their sleep

Minho: they’re not like touching or anything. but they’re much closer than they were last night and they’re facing each other.

Minho: it’s pretty damn adorable

Seungmin: I was just gonna go back to sleep, but my changlix senses were tingling

Hyunjin: lmao good morning seungminnnn

Seungmin: Morning ^_^

Seungmin: you two on your way?

Woojin: Yeah, train just pulled out of the station a couple of minutes ago.

Hyunjin: we’re supposed to be back around lunch time

Seungmin: cool cool, i’ll probably make myself something in the kitchen. i can make some extra for you guys if you want.

Woojin: If it’s not too much trouble, that’d be great ^^

Seungmin: nah, it’ll probably just be some soup

Hyunjin: as long as it’s not burned, i’ll eat anything you cook

Minho: as long as you’re not in the kitchen with him, then it should turn out fine

Hyunjin: HEY my presence won’t ruin the food!

Chan: That’s… highly debatable. But I wouldn’t want to test the theory.

Hyunjin: -_- i’m feeling so attacked right now.

Seungmin: ah… jeongin just grumbled about my giggling disturbing him

Seungmin: and got up and left me.

Minho: He just…

Chan: You know, Innie is probably the only one who can get away with this

Minho: Well Jisung probably could too at this point

Hyunjin: what did he do

Minho: he just snuggled between what little space was left between binnie and jjix

Hyunjin: WHAT THE FUCK

Chan: and Felix just automatically cuddled up to him.

Chan: right in front of my salad. Wow.

Woojin: I dunno if this is one of those times that we should ask… but uh

Hyunjin: PUH LEASE SEND A PHOTO

Hyunjin: I BEG

Chan: [Sent a photo.]

Chan: I mean, I wanted a photo for myself and yknow… sharing is caring and all that jazz.

Woojin: This is a level of soft that I was unprepared for.

Seungmin: they’re shielded by the couch so i couldnt see them. Bless you hyung

Minho: if only Binnie would complete the changlix oreo

Hyunjin: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hyunjin: my motherfucking heart

Chan: Watch the profanity.

Woojin: Ha. You should HEAR him right now.

Seungmin: It’s a good thing that we can’t tbh. He’d wake the babies

Hyunjin: PRECIOUS BABIES THAT’S WHAT THEY ARE PRECIOUS ANGEL BABIES

Woojin: I can almost remember when he used to talk about me like that.

Minho: Well it’s not like him talking about how sexy you are is much better.

Woojin: I dunno which one I prefer, honestly.

Seungmin: Oh he gushes over how cute you are, Woojin hyung. Just when you’re not around to hear it.

Chan: Can confirm. Usually when he’s tired tho.

Hyunjin: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww do you want me to coo over you too? I thought you liked me seeing you as a man, but you’re fucking adorable. I can do both ^^

Woojin: I can’t believe we’re having this conversation here, right now.

Minho: Please speak about it outloud so that I don’t have to wash my eyes out later. Thx

 

**7:39AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

chad: Seungminnnn do you wanna come with me to grab breakfast

chad: I was thinking about going to buy doughnuts for everyone.

dandelion: ^^ Might as well, I’m not going to be able to fall back asleep anymore.

bbyprince: you mean there’s no shit left over from last night that y’all can snack on for breakfast

mentos: would YOU like to eat half a tube of pringles, red vines, melted ice cream and soda first thing in the morning?

bbyprince: are those not the four main food groups?

bbyprince: carbohydrates, sugar, dairy and caffeine?

woojout: You have my permission to kick him out of the gc for an hour or two

dandelion: and leave you to suffer with him alone? we’re not that heartless, hyung

mentos: we’re not?

bbyprince: hey, i’m right here yknow????

chad: Yeah, and that seems to be our dilemma.

bbyprince: someone wake up jisung and felix i’m tired

bbyprince: this is cyberbullying

bbyprince: at least jisung and felix love me

bbyprince: i’d throw in binnie hyung but he would agree with you guys just to annoy me!

mentos: you done?

bbyprince: :(

mentos: you want me to save you a doughnut?

bbyprince: :)

bbyprince: do i get a hug with it

mentos: u missed me that much huh

bbyprince: I always miss everyone :(

woojout: I’ll let you go alone next time so that you’ll have a chance to miss me, then.

mentos: I’ll throw in a kiss too if you want

bbyprince: Hyuuuuuuung, I miss you all the time/: especially all day long while we’re in classes.

bbyprince: also DEAL **@mentos**

bbyprince: and you know have to drag you along bc my parents like you more than they like me

bbyprince: the traitors

mentos: **@chad** grab my wallet out of my bag and use my card to buy the boys coffees pls

chad: Mint tea for you?

mentos: you know me so well♥♥♥

chad: ^^ Just waiting for Seungmin to finish getting dressed and then we’ll head out.

woojout: What kind of coffee does Felix like?

chad: I’m not too sure, i planned on getting him just black coffee and he can use the creamers and sugar in the kitchen to fix it how he likes.

bbyprince: thoughtful hyung♥

 

-

 

Felix snuggled closer to the back that was pressed into his chest and sighed contently. He buried his face into the back, just under the collar of their pajamas, to avoid the person’s ticklish hairs that ghosted across his nose. Hushed voices from somewhere in the dorm room spoke quietly. He could smell something sweet mixed with the aroma of fresh coffee and knew he’d have to get up if he wanted to indulge in the sweet things. He needed to move, but he was reluctant to disturb the boy he was clinging to. He blinked open both of his sleepy eyes in wonder; had he and Changbin moved during the night and accidentally cuddled?!

Narrow shoulders that moved in time with slow, measured breaths gave Felix doubts in his theory. He recalled how Changbin’s shoulders were a bit wider and how much bulk he had built into his arms and how this person's arms just didn't match up to his mental image of Changbin at all.

Felix’s thoughts hatched an idea that could end in one of two ways, but he hoped for the best and squeezed his hand around the person’s squishy bicep. The unknown boy stirred before he turned over completely around, causing Felix’s hand to slip away from where he’d gripped his arm. The freckled boy let out the breath he’d been holding and smiled fondly at Jeongin’s serene expression.

“Oh, I was just coming to wake you.” One of the voices from earlier spoke in a hushed whisper from above Felix’s head. He looked up to meet Jisung’s tired gaze.

“Good morning, Ji.” Felix yawned out lazily and pulled Jeongin closer to his chest.

“Morning, lovely. Want breakfast?”

Felix felt the heat rush to his cheeks and wished that Jeongin was still turned away from him so that he could hide his blush in the younger’s back. He wondered if he would _ever_ get used to the pet names the others had taken a liking to calling him.

He nodded his head at Jisung, “Breakfast sounds great, but should we wake up these two first?”

“‘Mm already awake.” Jeongin murmured into Felix’s chest.

“Awww, is our Innie already waking up?” Felix cooed and brought his hands up to cup the younger’s cheeks. “What made you come sleep with us, hmm?”

Jisung’s heart melted at Felix’s purposeful ‘cute’ voice and he found it hard to resist not crawling on top of the two and cuddling them both to himself. Instead, he moved on to the sleeping figure sprawled out on the other side of Jeongin and sat down beside him.

“Hyung,” he whispered while rubbing a hand up and down the elder’s exposed arm. “Hyung, wake up. Chan-hyung bought us breakfast.”

“You’re doing it wrong, Ji.” Minho’s noisy drawl came from the opposite side of Changbin’s sleeping form where Jeongin had been laying. Jisung rolled his eyes and gestured at Changbin, “He’s all yours, then.”

“Bin-ah…” Minho began softly as he ran a single finger down the length of Changbin’s cheek. He sat on his knees and leaned over so that his mouth was just inches from Changbin’s face and continued the whispered wakeup call into Changbin’s ear. “If you don’t wake up within the next three seconds I’m going to plant one on your mouth.”

He began counting after a moment of no response. “One… Two… Thr‒”

“Shut the fuck up and let me sleep, god damn it.” The younger grumbled and pulled his blanket up to his chin.

“That’s no way to talk to the person who bought you fresh coffee to wake up to.”

Changbin’s eyes fluttered open and he rubbed at them sleepily. “You bought coffee?” He asked through a yawn.

Minho reached out and ruffled Changbin’s hair and bent down, once again, to give him a peck that landed between his cheek and the corner of his lips. “Now come on, before it gets cold. Channie-hyung bought breakfast for everyone, too.”

  
“Where’s Felix?” Changbin chanced while he looked through the few cups of coffee left on Jeongin’s spare desk to find his own.

Chan picked up a napkin from the desk to wipe the doughnut glaze flakes off his face before answering, “I sent him to the kitchen with his coffee. Seungmin and I didn’t know how he liked his, so we just got it black thinking he could fix it how he liked it.”

“Has Felix even _been_ to one of the kitchens before?” Changbin questioned the elder with furrowed brows. Chan’s hesitation told Changbin all he needed to know. He picked up the coffee he’d identified as his own and sighed. “I’ll be back. Don’t let anyone eat my kolache!”

 

-

 

**8:41AM | jinnie+lix (2)**

angelbb: good morning jinnie♥

angelbb: how much longer until you guys get back?

bbyjinnie: did you sleep well? ^^

bbyjinnie: a couple of more hours left

bbyjinnie: we just switched to our last train

bbyjinnie: i’ll probably take a nap since it’s the longest stretch

angelbb: i did! innie was sleeping between me and binniehyung when i woke up!

angelbb: he was so cute ;;

angelbb: !!!!! don’t let me keep you from a nap!

bbyjinnie: i like you more than naps

 

“Bullshit.” Woojin mumbled out as he read the texts Hyunjin sent back to Felix. “You don’t even like _me_ more than you like to sleep.”

“Can it, or you can sleep against the window.” Hyunjin mumbled back, but brought his free hand up to caress the side of Woojin’s face that wasn’t smushed into his shoulder.

“Tell him I said hi, at least.”

“You have a phone and two thumbs just like I do.”

“Yeah, but it’s cuter this way. That way he knows I’m watching your messages and I want to be included, too.”

Hyunjin typed out the message and hit send with a sigh.

“Hmm?” Woojin hummed in question. He only heard _that_ kind of sigh when the younger had something troubling his thoughts. “Why the sigh?” He asked when Hyunjin didn’t answer his hum.

“It’s just… Do you think Felix would be into it?”

“Elaborate, Jinnie.” Woojin pried.

“Like… Do you think he’d be into being with us? All of us…?”

Woojin sat up and leaned his head on the headrest of his seat so that he could make eye contact with his boyfriend. He drew in long breath and let it out slowly before answering.

“Who knows?” The elder blinked slowly and continued, “Sometimes I catch him watching. He watches the way Minho nonchalantly kisses the other boys even though he knows Minho is dating Jisung. He watches how we all take turns cuddling Innie even though he knows Seungmin is his boyfriend. Hell, he watches the way we all treat Binnie as our own communal boyfriend when he’s complained time and time again about being single.”

“Does he ever look…” Hyunjin trailed off, he didn’t want to voice the possible harsh reality of the unconventional situation.

“Disgusted? Never. Confused, sometimes. But he’s never looked at our actions and seen them as something gross. Sometimes he looks curious, almost like he wants to say or ask something about it, but he never does.” He gave the younger a tired, reassuring smile.

Hyunjin pulled Woojin back into his side so that the elder could continue resting. “Maybe he might need one of us to bring it up for him. Maybe you’d be the perfect person to do so.” Woojin had began to mumble again. Hyunjin smiled fondly at both his boyfriend and the thought of Felix being accepting to their odd ways, and possibly even joining in on them.

“I’ll try to bring it up this afternoon. I just miss him right now.”

“I’m sure he misses you, too, Jinnie.” Woojin sighed before his breathing evened out as he fell back asleep against Hyunjin.

 

**9:09AM | jinnie+lix (2)**

angelbb: hiiiiiiii woojin hyung!!! ♥♥♥♥

**9:16AM | jinnie+lix (2)**

angelbb: did you fall asleep? ^^

bbyjinnie: nah, i was just talking with woojin

angelbb: ah~ okies, it’s okay if you fall asleep tho

bbyjinnie: jjix

bbyjinnie: I miss you.

angelbb: I miss you, too Hyunjin.

angelbb: but we’ll see each other soon! i’m sure you won’t be missing me when we work on our script later

bbyjinnie: what are you doing rn

angelbb: right now?

angelbb: i’m.. trying to find the kitchens

bbyjinnie: ??? the kitchens? why would you need to go there?

angelbb: minho hyung bought us coffee, but channiehyung didn’t know what i liked

angelbb: so he got me a plain black coffee and said i could find some creamers and sugar in the kitchen

bbyjinnie: the kitchen… it’s through the hallway that branches off next to the stairwell exit

bbyjinnie: jjix do you even like coffee???

angelbb: ...no.

bbyjinnie: orz hold on. i’m sending someone to your rescue since you’ve yet to say anything in the gc

angelbb: i didn’t want to bother anyone/:

bbyjinnie: you wouldn’t be bothering anyone, angel. hold on a sec

 

 **9:21AM | binnie** ♥ **jinnie (2)**

babyboy: hyung

babyboy: please rescue felix

babyboy: he’s wandering around helplessly looking for the kitchen

binhyungie: I”m literally in the kitchen!

binhyungie: How the fuck did I make it in here without seeing him on the way

babyboy: he said he couldn’t find it. idk where all he went searching tbh

babyboy: poor thing said he didn’t want to be a bother

babyboy: wait ur already in the kitchen

babyboy: he’ll probably turn up any second bc i gave him directions

binhyungie: he just walked in

binhyungie: he looks so relieved to see me

babyboy: ^^

babyboy: oh, just for future reference: jjix doesn’t like coffee.

binhyungie: ..Noted

babyboy: just wanted u to know that’s why i texted YOU and not someone else

babyboy: figured you could work some barista voodoo on his drink so that he doesn’t have to pretend he likes it for minnie hyung or chanhyung’s sakes.

binhyungie: Thanks, Jinnie.

babyboy: ^_^ i expect cookies from you enxt time u clsoe

binhyungie: Go to sleep, loser. See you when you get here ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	18. peppermint princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin: I am not appreciating the callout culture in this uwu chat
> 
> Hyunjin: a bold statement coming from a repeating offender such as yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mainly Changlix chapter with a little bit of Hyunlix at the end. Enjoy~

“Hyung?” Felix’s relieved expression quickly formed into one of confusion as he ventured further into the sophomore kitchen. Changbin looked at him questioningly.

“How on earth did you get lost…?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. He fought the urge to laugh out loud as Felix’s face switched from confused to defensive.

“Well, no one bothered to tell me _where_ to go until Hyunjin texted me just a few minutes ago.”

Felix sat his coffee down on the island counter and pulled open one of the three refrigerators by the handle.

“And… what are you searching for?” Felix flinched at Changbin’s voice coming from behind him. He hadn’t even heard the other boy move toward him!

“Jeongin told me there were some flavored creams in the fridge that I could use…”

Changbin pulled the door of the fridge the rest of the way open with a smirk. “Hmm, oh. They’re all on the door, here.”

Changbin gestured to the various bottles of all sizes, brands, and flavors. He picked up the hazelnut flavor for himself and moved back so that Felix would have a better view.

“Which one sounds good to you?” He questioned the younger, smirk still present as ever.

“Uh…” Felix began pulling the bottles up one by one to read their flavor labels before placing them back. He repeated the action for all three shelves of the bottles before he made his choice. He picked up a long yellow tube-like bottle with a snap-cap lid and held it up to Changbin’s face. “This one!”

Changbin noted the uncertainty in both Felix’s voice and smile as he pulled the tube from his hands. “Felix… this is chocolate milk syrup.” Changbin deadpanned while staring at Felix with a blank expression. The younger snatched the tube back from him with a weak glare.

“Hmm,” Felix hummed as he read through the bottle’s ingredients. “Well, wouldn’t it still work the same?”

“Oh, bless it.” Changbin muttered under his breath quiet enough so that Felix couldn’t catch it.

“What?” The younger questioned him, eyes still scanning the bottle.

“I said let’s try it!”

The pair brought their flavor choices over to where their cups sat on the island counter-top where Changbin made quick work with his own drink. He grabbed two sugar packets to add to the mixture and searched the drawers for coffee stirrers until he found an unopened pack. He stood with his back leaning against the counter as he stirred the fragrant cream and artificial sweetener into the otherwise bitter liquid. Once finished, Changbin cleared the counter-space of his trash and pulled his phone out.

Felix’s unsure voice broke through the silence in the kitchen. “Hyung.”

“Hmm?” Changbin hummed without looking up from his phone.

 

**-**

 

**9:32AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: This boy is fooling us all.

Chan: ?????????

Changbin: He… he must only be book smart. Bless him.

Seungmin: Don’t talk about our brilliant baby like that!

Jisung: Felix is more than just book smart!

Changbin: He’s a whole dummy. He just added chocolate milk syrup to his coffee and expected it to have the same result as if he’d added cream…

Jeongin: an honest mistake tho

Seungmin: doesn’t it work the same???

Minho: so he’s a little ditzy.

Minho: I think I love him even more now.

Jisung: binnie hyung.. did you tell him that it wouldn’t work the same?

Changbin: Where’s the fun in that?

 

-

 

“Is it supposed to stay black?” Felix asked, still unsure of his choice.

“Felix.” Changbin sighed and took a small sip of his coffee to taste it and not at all because he needed to hide the fond smile that crept onto his lips. “You used a syrup, that’s not the same as a cream. It’s not going to change the color.”

Felix frowned down at his cup and Changbin felt his stomach flip uncomfortably at the sight, a sensation that he blatantly ignored.

“Why don’t you try it?” He suggested as Felix hoisted himself up so that his bottom sat on the counter and let his legs swing freely. The younger shrugged and grabbed the paper cup to take a confident sip of the dark liquid.

Changbin failed to suppress his laughter at the soured expression Felix pulled upon drinking his chocolate infused coffee. “Not good?” He asked through bubbly laughs.

“No. It’s absolutely terrible!” Felix groaned out as he reached for a paper towel and roughly rubbed it against his tongue in a poor attempt to rid himself of the bitter taste.

“You know, you could have just _told_ Chan-hyung that you don’t like coffee.” Changbin spoke as he moved around the kitchen with ease; he pulled open various cabinets and drawers until he found a small box and placed it on the island counter with a satisfied grin.

Felix could only watch him from his perch on the counter, but he couldn’t help but wonder how Changbin knew about his distaste for coffee… He’d only told-

“Hyunjin texted me right before you walked in here. He wanted me to rescue you, but I was already here when he sent the message.” The elder boy spoke as if he’d read Felix’s mind, the mere thought of it causing the younger to shudder in place.

He avoided making eye-contact with Changbin, instead he looked down at his polka-dotted knees. “I feel embarrassed, honestly.”

Changbin giggled at the sudden confession.

“Why’s that?” He asked without taking his eyes off the measuring glass he was pouring milk into. He measured out what he needed and placed the glass in the microwave timed for three minutes before moving to stand beside where Felix sat.

The younger playfully kicked at Changbin’s thighs while he examined the choco-coffee up close.

“Hmm?” Changbin prompted, hoping that Felix would continue speaking.

“I just thought… maybe I could make it taste okay enough to drink. I don’t want Minnie-hyung’s money to go to waste, y’know?” Felix stopped kicking his feet and stilled altogether when Changbin brought the mouth of his cup to his lips.

“It isn’t bad, actually.” He began before grabbing a new stirring stick to swirl around the mixture and tasted it again. “But if you don’t like coffee at all… then nothing is really going to help this.”

Changbin pulled the lid off Felix’s cup and poured its contents into the sink across from them and rinsed out the chocolate syrup remains.

“Hey! You just said that it wasn’t bad!” Felix accused him with that god damn pout set on his lips.

“It wasn’t bad. But it wasn’t good, either. Minho-hyung won’t mind, trust me. He would probably be the one to toss it out Innie’s window if he found out that you never liked coffee in the first place.

“Plus,” Changbin continued as he pulled a single serving packet from the small, light blue box that he’d placed on the counter. “I needed the cup. Reduce, reuse, recycle and shit, right?”

Felix watched on as the other poured a brown powder out of the thick packet and into his empty cup. He then moved back to the pantry are and pulled a bag of mini marshmallows from the shelf and cut the top off of it with a pair of kitchen scissors.

“Do you like mint and chocolate together?” He asked once the microwave timer rang through the kitchen.

“Yeah. I usually make peppermint bark with my mom every Christmas, actually.”

Changbin smiled down at the measuring glass. Felix seemed to have a habit to say random facts about himself when answering any simple yes or no question, a quirk that Changbin absolutely did _not_ find adorable.

He hummed as he unwrapped a peppermint that had been laying in a dish on the counter-top and plopped it into the hot mixture of the powder and milk combined. With a sprinkle of marshmallows, he deemed the drink done and carefully sat it down on the counter next to where Felix sat.

Felix only stared at it for a moment before looking back to Changbin expectantly.

“What?”

“Marshmallows, but no whipped cream?” Felix pouted while batting his eyelashes.

Changbin squinted up at the younger, but retrieved the can of whipped cream from the fridge as the younger wished, all the while ignoring the abnormally loud heartbeat ringing in his ears. He worked even harder to ignore the way Felix’s lips curved into a smile around the lid of his cup when he finally tasted the peppermint hot chocolate, but the younger’s satisfied hum? He felt that down to his core and willed away the strong urge to ruffle the other’s hair.

“Alright Princess,” Changbin began once he’d cleaned up their mess. “Let’s get back before they send a search party out for us.” He turned to hold the kitchen door open, conveniently missing the blush that colored Felix’s cheeks at the nickname.

 

-

 

**9:41AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: wait so did you help him orrr

Changbin: There was no helping him at that point.

Minho: what do you mean by that…

Changbin: Meaning, the princess doesn’t even like coffee. No matter what I could have done to his drink, he wasn’t going to like it.

Seungmin: :( why didn’t he mention that when chan offered it to him

Hyunjin: He told me he didn’t want to be a bother/:

Chan:: We’re gonna have to get him out of that mindset that he’s a bother to any of us.

Woojin: I mean, I understand that he thinks he’s imposing with being so new and all. It might just take some time and a lot of us reassuring him that he is more than welcome to “bother” us if and when he needs.

Minho: wait binnie

Minho: if he doesn’t like coffee then what is he drinking???

Jisung: If he’s anything like me, i know exactly what’s in his cup now

Changbin: Woojin wasn’t fucking kidding when he pointed out Felix’s major sweet tooth.

Minho: I should have tagged along as a chaperone

Minho: now none of us are gonna know what happened while they were alone

Changbin: Well, it’s none of your goddamn business in the first place.

Minho: It was my money that was wasted, I deserve to know!

Changbin: Since when do you care about wasting money?

Chan: Okay. That’ll do. Let’s stop.

Minho: No, it’s okay. He’s right, but I was just trying to get a rise out of him so I’ll apologize first. I don’t care at all about the coffee being thrown out, okay?

Changbin: I mean, I know you don’t.

Minho: I would have thrown it out myself if I’d known he didn’t like it.

Changbin: Maybe tell him that yourself because he was not okay with me throwing it out bc you paid for it.

Minho: awwwwwww i’ll let him know

Minho: also gives me an excellent excuse to cuddle him through the rest of breakfast

Jeongin: Okay well don’t make it too long, I need to get started on my English hw soon and I WON’T be able to concentrate with you lot in here

Jisung: just tell us to scram jfc

Seungmin: he actually texted me and asked if I’d tell everyone to leave around 10:30 so he could do hw XD

Seungmin: I told him he needed to tell you guys himself.

Jeongin: I am not appreciating the callout culture in this uwu chat

Hyunjin: a bold statement coming from a repeating offender such as yourself.

Jeongin: THIS IS WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT

 

**10:06AM | boiis™ (5)**

bbyboii: so felix

boii: it’s time to spill the tea

boii: or in your case

boii: coffee

yeahboii: -_-

dandyboii: oh yeah, you’re not getting away that easy

yeahboii: ask binnie hyung

yeahboii: since HYUNJIN likes to blab to him

pocketboii: he wouldn’t have to if U said something when chanhyung shoved the coffee cup in your hand earlier

dandyboii: okay but lowkey happy he didnt say anything

dandyboii: or we wouldn’t have gotten such glorious content out of it

yeahboii: you’re not getting any content :P

boii: no fair

bbyboii: yeah fr. binnie hyung isn’t going to tell us shit

yeahboii: well then that makes it even better.

boii: i thought we were friends

boii: i thought we were SOULMATES

yeahboii: lol you guys are being so dramatic

dandyboii: we crave your attention

pocketboii: hey at least we’re keeping it to the boiis™ chat and not in the big gc

yeahboii: if you wanted my attention you just had to say so, mini mini~

yeahboii: you can have it even without all the dramatics

 

**10:14AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: Fuck.

Seungmin: He’s better at this than I imagined he would be.

Woojin: *squints*

Hyunjin: don’t.

Hyunjin: let us be, hyung.

Woojin: The only reason I haven’t stopped it is because I’m curious, too. But I think that’s enough for now.

Changbin: What’s going on?

Jeongin: Nothing.

Seungmin: Nothing

Jisung: ...Nothing, yet.

Hyunjin: I’ve got it all under control.

Chan: Don’t make me confiscate your phones.

Jeongin: ^_^ don’t worry hyung. nothing’s happening

 

**10:19AM | jinnie+lix (2)**

bbyjinnie: i have come with a proposal

bbyjinnie: a choice, if you will

angelbb: i’m listening

angelbb: well, i’m reading, that is.

bbyjinnie: you tell me what happened in the kitchen

bbyjinnie: or

angelbb: or???

bbyjinnie: or i’ll hug you so tight and won’t let go for at least ten minutes when i see you later

angelbb: …

angelbb: that’s it?

angelbb: i await the moment you arrive back ♥

angelbb: and because i know that woojinnie-hyung is watching our messages

angelbb: hyung can have all the hugs he wants, too. you two have some catching up to do after missing the sleepover cuddles ^^ ♥♥♥

 

**10:27AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: 2JIN.exe has stopped working.

Hyunjin: we going down streaks

Hyunjin: full speed ahead, captain!

Hyunjin: mayday mayday

Hyunjin: where did everyone go

Jeongin: they’re picking up the mess they made in my room and going back to their own

Woojin: OTL everyone disappears in our time of need

Chan: I have never seen you be so dramatic, Woojin…

Chan: Not since you were pining over Hyunjin, anyway

Hyunjin: that’s cute as fuck, hyung you pined over me?

Woojin: This isn’t about you, hush.

 

**12:14PM | ChanniexBinnie (2)**

channiehyungs: Lemme know when you’re ready to leave!

binibini: Yeah yeah, I’m going to shower real quick and then I’ll be good.

binibini: Where are we going again?

channiehyungs: To the shopping center across town. There’s a supermarket next to it that I need to stop at to pick up a few snacks after we’re done shopping, too.

binibini: ‘Aight.

channiehyungs: :)

channiehyungs: Minho might tag along.

binibini: That’s cool.

binibini: I’ll text you when I’m ready.

 

 **12:35PM | JI** ♥ **JJIX (2)**

jiji: you still wanna go shopping?

jjikseu: i was JUST about to text you lol. yes!

jiji: wow. our minds.

jjikseu: honestly. i’m almost convinced we’re connected or something

jiji: ^^ when do you want to go?

jjikseu: anytime. channie-hyung just left to go somewhere but he didn’t say where.

jjikseu: i am: bored.

jiji: lol alright. come to the junior kitchens. that’s where seungmin and i are rn

jjikseu: *NYOOMS*

 

-

 

“Felix!” Felix glanced up from the soup pot Seungmin was stirring. Woojin and Hyunjin stood together between the swinging door of the kitchen and Hyunjin’s smile was brilliant when he made eye contact with Felix. The younger of the couple dropped his bag and hastily made his way around the kitchen to where the other three boys watched the pot on the stove.

“Ah, yes. Nice to see you too, Hyunjinnie.” Jisung mocked as the taller boy engulfed Felix in a warm, and borderline suffocating embrace.

Hyunjin wobbled them away from the stove before he picked up the smaller boy and twirled him around in a small circle, the action causing Felix to laugh loudly. The tinkling noise filled the kitchen and the other boys couldn’t help but smile fondly at the scene.

“Hyunjin!” Felix eventually managed around his giggles, but made no move to detach himself from Hyunjin.

“I think missing out on the sleepover made him miss Felix all the more.” Woojin covered for his boyfriend having been the only one who knew of the agreement between the two.

Jisung and Seungmin paid the couple no mind as they turned their attention back to the soup that now boiled noisily in the pot.

“Hyunjiiiiin.” Felix’s voice was muffled by the fabric of Hyunjin’s flannel.

“Hmm?” The taller answered and did his best to mask the fact that he was reveling in how Felix was just short enough that his face could rest against his shoulder in Hyunjin’s hold.

“Wanna go shopping with me and ‘Sungie?”

“Awww, he would love to! Except we have history homework that he had to put off until now because of his trip.” Seungmin spoke up without looking away from the stove.

“Sucks to suck. Government for the win!” Jisung held his hand up and waited for the receiving end for a high-five from Felix that never came.

“Sorry, Ji. I’m kind of… restricted for the next seven and a half minutes, I think.” Felix mumbled against Hyunjin’s shoulder once again.

“Okay well, once you’re free from him we’ll head out, then.” Jisung turned to their eldest hyung. “Would _you_ like to come shopping with us, Hyung?”

“I would love to, Ji. But my pre-eval is on Wednesday and I haven’t had much time to practice my etude all weekend.”

Felix poked his head up so that his eyes met Woojin’s from over Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Hyung, come with us. I’ll sit in while you practice when we get back! And I’ll listen to you after classes on Monday and Tuesday if you’d like.”

Woojin’s stomach flipped when Felix’s eyes bent into adorable crescents from the smile hidden in Hyunjin’s shirt.

What was he gonna do? Say no?

“Okay, that sounds fine.” The elder gave in easily and waited patiently for the remaining minutes of the hug agreement to pass so that he could have his own promised turn with the koala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Updates might become more spread out from now on due to school work, actual work, and the fact that I'm working on Constellations, two 2JIN wips, and a Nomin au that's scheduled to go up on Christmas. 
> 
> But I just want to say thank you again to you lovelys for all the kind comments you leave and the kudos. I appreciate them so much and they help me stay motivated ^^ I wrote some of Woojin and Minho's arcs for this story in advance and I cannot WAIT for you guys to read them. Later, lovely~!


	19. surprise stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bbyprince: is it alright if i kiss your boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've made it through another week of hell @ school. and it was rough. but i'm glad i was able to finish the new chapter :) thanks again for all of your lovely comments and reviews<3 they mean a lot to me
> 
> anyway, the seungjin was my own personal want, but also necessary for the next chapter to progress like it needs to ^^ it switches a lot in this ch, so sorry in advance. enjoy~

**1:28PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

woojout: Oh, Seungmin!

woojout: I forgot to say it before we left, but thank you for the soup!

woojout: I’ll treat next weekend.

jjix: yes, thank you mini mini~!

ji: i mean, i said thank you earlier. but yea, u the best roommie

dandelion: No problem! have fun shopping!

mentos: who’s going shopping?

woojout: Jisung and Felix were going grocery shopping and I ended up tagging along

ji: We’re on our way to the supermarket now!

 

**1:31PM | wooj &min (2)**

mintyfresh: hyung

woo’d_me_tbh: Yes?

mintyfresh: we may have a slight problem

woo’d_me_tbh: ...How?

mintyfresh: i’m with channie hyung and binnie

mintyfresh: chan-hyung is buying Ji and Lix’s birthday presents

woo’d_me_tbh: Wait, what is the problem exactly?

mintyfresh: we can’t let them run into us!

mintyfresh: don’t you know anything about the element of surprise?!

woo’d_me_tbh: So.. what do you suppose we do? I can’t just tell the younger two where they can and can’t go all afternoon.

mintyfresh: I’ll come up w/ something

 

 **1:36PM | minsung** ♥ **(2)**

min♥: jisung

min♥: ji

min♥: JISUnGAH

sungie♥: yeah??

min♥: why didn’t u tell me u were going shopping

min♥: with FELIX

sungie♥: ??? i didn’t keep it a secret or anything. i just didn’t think it was worth telling? idk

sungie♥: why? you didn’t tell ME where you were going off in such a rush earlier..

min♥: Well surprise, babe. I’m shopping too. w/ chanhyung and bin.

sungie♥: congrats???

min♥: They’re buying Lix’s birthday gifts

min♥: for his surprise bday party.

min♥: jesus fuck does no one ever listen to me??

sungie♥: wait, i wasn’t even aware his birthday was approaching

min♥: oh fuck

min♥: so anyway. i rented out the cafe for his bday

min♥: it’s a surprise. so we’re celebrating yours the night before ♥♥♥♥♥♥

sungie♥: Hold on, hyung.. when even is his birthday?

min♥: the day after yours.

sungie♥: Oh my fuck

min♥: yeah i found out when i saw his papers in the office. i swear i meant to tell you

sungie♥: oh my god

min♥: don’t be mad.

min♥: I love you.

sungie♥: What? No, I’m not mad. That’s fucking AWESOME that our birthdays are basically just a few hours apart!

min♥: Oh. yeah. i thought it was really cute. kinda like you were meant to meet him ^^

sungie♥: fuck

sungie♥: i need to buy him a gift!

min♥: listen.

min♥: keep felix with you at all times

min♥: woojin knows too. so i need you to be alert just in case we need to do damage control or something.

sungie♥: aye aye captain!

min♥: ♥

sungie♥: also

sungie♥: I love you, too. ♥

min♥: okay go away.

sungie♥: whaddya say we ditch our groups

min♥: absolutely not. go back to woojinhyung and lix

min♥: ignore my existence for the time being

sungie♥: aight.. but uh, we’re headed into the market rn

min♥: perfect. we’re at the shopping center next door

sungie♥: i’ll let you know if we relocate

 

-

 

“Hyung. I’m gonna go pick up a few ramen packets from the shop next door!” Changbin lied. He’d spied a stall that sold baking ingredients and supplies and wanted to browse the place. He had not told the other about making the birthday cakes and selfishly wanted to keep the surprise to Minho and himself.

Chan nodded his head the younger while continuing his conversation with the sales clerk about something that was marked on sale but was ringing up regular price. Changbin just shrugged and sauntered out of the store and walked across the way to reach his new destination.

 

-

 

“Oh, Hyung, did you guys find the chips Jjix was talking about?” Jisung struggled with the bags that hug from where they were looped around his arms. He giggled upon seeing that Woojin wasn’t faring any better with how the groceries weighed him down, as well. The elder boy looked to the younger with a confused expression.

“Jisung… felix said he was going to look around with you. I haven’t seen him since we separated nearly twenty minutes ago.”

Jisung’s eyes widened and he probably would have dropped the bags of groceries if he hadn’t just shelled out almost 100,000 won for them.

“We need to sit this shit down for a minute, Hyung. My arms are about to fall off.”

They found an empty table in the nearby food court and dropped the many bags of food along the surface. Both boys took a seat and pulled out their phones.

 

-

  


**1:58PM | wooj &min (2)**

woo’d_me_tbh: We might… have a problem.

woo’d_me_tbh: Where are you guys right now?

mintyfresh: H Y U N G

woo’d_me_tbh: Please tell me you’re still with the other two… because I lost Felix.

mintyfresh: shit. uh...

mintyfresh: i turn my back for TWO seconds

mintyfresh: and chan hyung and bin decide to take off to god knows where

woo’d_me_tbh: I should be getting paid for this stress. I’ll start looking.

mintyfresh: Binnie didn’t charge his phone last night btw. So it’s fucking dead of course

woo’d_me_tbh: Oh, perfect. -_-

 

-

 

“Hyung?” Changbin took a step back from the imitation flavor vials, he hadn’t found the taro he wanted anyway!, and turned to face the only person he knew with such a deep voice.

The younger stood just inside the entrance of the small stall and looked around curiously.

Changbin, not one for ruining surprises, as much as he hated them himself, sighed and walked back to the entrance, grabbing Felix by the sleeve and dragging him out of the stall with him. He would just have to remember to go back to that shop when he was on his own free time come Wednesday afternoon.

“I didn’t know you were coming out to shop, too!” Felix exclaimed excitedly as they walked around the shopping center.

Changbin hummed, “Yeah. Channie-hyung asked me to accompany him and Minho-hyung ended up tagging along, too.”

“Looks like we both lost our groups, then!” Felix giggled and stopped as something caught his eye. “Whoa.”

“Hyung! Look!” He grabbed onto Changbin’s shirt and pulled so that the other had no choice but to run and keep up with him.

Felix pulled them up to a familiar red stall that had Changbin wanting to roll his eyes.

“Hyung. _Look!_ ” Felix pointed excitedly at the contents displayed behind a glass casing.

“I see it, Felix. I see it.” Changbin answered the younger sounding less than eager about it all. Still, he couldn’t help but smile and shake his head at Felix’s excitement.

“How much is it for one of these?” Felix asked the bored looking worker.

“Felix. You do _not_ need a giant cookie cake.” Changbin deadpanned and pulled Felix back by his sleeve.

Felix met the elder’s eyes but held his position in front of the glass. “Hyung. This isn’t about what I need. This is about what I want!” He whined in Changbin’s face.

“No… Let’s just not and say we did, eh? That’s so much fucking sugar, Felix.”

Said boy pouted, but Changbin only smirked. This… this he could definitely do. He would still make the younger a proper cake for the party, but he could also make a giant cookie cake as an extra gift for Felix, just for him.

“You’re no fun, Hyung.”

Changbin sputtered as they resumed their leisurely stroll around the mall. “What are you talking about? I am plenty fun!” He exclaimed, offended.

“There you are!” Changbin blanched at Minho’s shrill voice as it echoed through the shopping center.

“Oh good. Someone _fun!_ ” Felix pulled away from Changbin to barrel into Minho’s frame.

“Lix, Woojin has been looking for you!” Minho lightly scolded the younger, but wrapped his arms around him all the same.

“Oh. I forgot… But I ran into Changbinnie-hyung, so I’ve been bothering him.” Felix beamed up at Minho.

“You weren’t bothering me.” Changbin scratched the back of his neck and looked away where his eyes spotted a worried looking Woojin with Jisung in tow.

Felix’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, a quirk that Changbin was quickly beginning to find more adorable than he was willing to admit.

“Why didn’t he just call me, though?” Felix asked once he’d pulled away from Minho and started patting down his pockets. He closed his eyes with a sigh when he’d come away empty handed. “Shit. I don’t know where my phone is.”

Changbin made eye contact with Minho and did his best to make silent signals for the other to look behind him without alerting Felix in the crossfire. Chan had just exited the store not to far from them, but stopped when he saw Felix in the mix. He quickly turned and walked back into the store to both Changbin and Minho’s relief.

“Is your phone registered to the Find my iPhone feature, Felix?” Changbin pulled out his own phone and frowned before Felix could begin to answer him. “Well, never mind. My phone is dead.”

“Here, here. Use mine, Lix. Binnie, help him set it up and you two can get a head start on finding it.” Minho frantically shoved his phone into Changbin’s hands with a look that the younger understood instantly. He switched the elder’s phone into ‘ _do not disturb’_ mode so that there would not be any surprising text message alerts popping up along the top of the screen while they used it.

“Thanks, Hyung! We’ll be right back!” Felix called over his shoulder as the two backtracked the direction they came from. Changbin silently thanking whatever god was listening that the other three were coming from the opposite way that they needed to go.

“Take your time, love!” Minho answered back before he all but collapsed by the entrance of some generic retail shop. He checked one last time to make sure that Woojin had steered Jisung the other direction and sighed.

“That was too fucking close.” Chan came up to the younger once both pairs of boys had turned away.

Minho dragged a hand down the length of his face and briefly considered laying down on the cold tiles of the shopping center floor. “That was too fucking stressful, goddamn. I need a drink”

“Minho, you’re like five. You can’t drink.”

“Okay, but if I could, I bet it’d be fantastic right about now.”

“Shut up and help me find a gift bag for these.”

 

-

 

**2:37PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: we found it!

jjix: changbinnie-hyung wants my phone. pls hold

dandelion: Where and how did you end up with binnie hyung????

innie: ^^^

jjix: This idiot.

jjix: Left his fucking phone on a shelf next to some chip samples at the super market.

jjix: We literally had to walk all the way -_-

jjix: He’s lucky no one picked it up and walked off with it.

chad: Changbin, Minho says you can keep his phone until we meet back up at the dorms.

chad: just dont go through my messages w/ Ji you fucker

mentos: Why not? Don’t want me seeing how soft you are for him?

chad: more like dont want u to have to burn your eye after seeing some of the things we’ve said

chad: but i mean, by all means if ur into that shit, go ahead

ji: There’s literally nothing in our messages to each other except for banter. You’re fine, Binnie-hyung.

mentos: Pretty sure I spotted and ‘I love you♥♥♥♥♥♥’ when I glanced just now.

chad: lies and slander

ji: yea ^^ he said it first ♥♥♥

jjid: oh my god you two are so cute ^_^

 

**2:50PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: help mom he called me cute again

Jisung: Hyung please take your phone back from him.

Chan: Way ahead of ya, Ji.

Woojin: This day has been so weird.

 

**3:11PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

ji: Woojin-hyung is best hyung♥

chad: Hey now.

bbyprince: finally another intellectual

mentos: Okay brat.

chad: Minho just said, “Valid.”

woojout: ♥♥

dandelion: what brought that up?

ji: he bought me ice cream

ji: he would have bought one for felix too, but he’s still w/ binnie hyung

jjix: awww woojin hyung is so sweet! ^^

jjix: that’s alright. changbinnie-hyung showed me the pretty fountain in the mall and we’re eating some of the snacks i bought earlier while sitting next to it.

 

**3:18PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: wow binnie. didnt realize u were such a fucking romantic

Chan: That was all Minho.

Woojin: We’re not too far from the fountain, actually.

Minho: Come join us. Maybe Felix will listen to one of you if you tell him to quit snacking.

Seungmin: Wow, he really must just love to snack on shit.

Jeongin: yeah. he had like half a donut again this morning.

Hyunjin: Mhm, and he just ate off my soup when we had lunch rather than making his own bowl.

Minho: Okay, well so far he’s made his way through a cup of mini Oreos, half a tube of Pringles, and he just opened his box of fruit gummy packets.

Jisung: lmao we’re on our way now.

Woojin: We’re ready to head back, if you wanna leave with us, Bin.

Minho: Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll just leave your phone w/ Ji, Minho hyung

Chan: He said that’s fine.

 

-

 

Seungmin picked the history textbook up off of his lap and set it down on the bed to make use of the flatter surface while he highlighted part of the passage. “The answers are basically word for word out of the book Hyun- Yah, Hyunjin!”

The younger’s voice pitched higher and became nasally when Hyunjin swiftly swooped down to lay his head where the book had just been sitting across the other’s thighs. He looked up at Seungmin with pitiful eyes that begged the other to let him stay in the comfortable position.

“No,” Seungmin reprimanded with a flick to Hyunjin’s forehead. “I said I would only agree to doing homework on my bed _if_ you promised we’d get work done!”

Hyunjin rubbed the reddening spot on his face and pouted. “We have gotten work done! And like you said, the answers are basically word for word so it won’t take long when I do it later.”

Seungmin wanted to argue back, but he knew it would be pointless. The older boy had already snuggled his way past the point of Seungmin’s will to refuse him and the smirk that crept into his features told Seungmin that Hyunjin knew it, too. He set down his pink highlighter with a sigh and ran a single hand through Hyunjin’s hair. Seungmin knew he’d be the one finishing their homework and sending a photo of his work to the other when he remembered it wasn’t finished later that night, anyway.

“Felix was not the only person I missed, you know.” Hyunjin averted his eyes when Seungmin looked down at him with a small smile on his lips.

“Is that so?” He asked, tone teasing. “Who did you miss the most?”

“That’s not a fair question. I missed you all the same amount.” Hyunjin mumbled while he played with the hem of Seungmin’s shirt. Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“That clingy scene with Felix in the kitchen says otherwise, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin finally let his eyes meet Seungmin’s and bit at his lip.

“How much did you miss me, Jinnie?”

Hyunjin reached up and curled a hand around the back of Seungmin’s neck and pulled out his phone with the other. “Hold on, I need to do this for science.”

 

-

 

**3:57PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

bbyprince: **@innie**

innie: wat

bbyprince: is it alright if i kiss your boyfriend

innie: idk what difference it makes that you’re actually asking me for permission seeing asyou never bothered in the past

bbyprince: ♥♥♥

chad: wait is seungmin willingly letting u kiss him

chad: that’s unfair considering he always evades my kisses

chad: Jesus, Minho, at least announce that it’s you talking, first.

woojout: I doubt a single person in this gc even thought for a second that it was you talking, Channie.

dandelion: that’ not true, minnie hyung -_- you just take me by surprise sometimes and it makes me jump

dandelion: he conveniently leaves out the part where i kiss him back once i’m over the surprise

ji: seungminnie doesn’t kiss me :(

innie: he kissed your cheek when you fell asleep on my couch last week. don’t be fooled, he’s soft for you jisung-hyung

woojout: I don’t think there’s anyone who isn’t soft for Ji, though?

ji: stop it i’m blushing

chad: i hope someone is around to appreciate the sight bc ur damn cute when you’re all blushy

  


**4:04PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: Hyung… is Felix alright?

Minho: I’m making him sit down for a minute bc he looked near about to pass out

Woojin: Do we need to hang back?

Minho: Idk maybe? Hold on I think I saw a pack of gum in one of his grocery bags earlier.

Jisung: give him a piece and see if he feels better.

Jisung: we’re gonna stop inside the shoe store just up ahead for a few min to give him some time

Minho: Alright.

 

-

 

“You okay?” Changbin asked Felix after he’d guided him to a bench and sat him down. The other boy clutched his phone in his hand tight enough to the point that his knuckles had gone white and it almost scared Changbin.

“‘M fine. I dunno, sometimes I get a little anxious for no reason.” Felix answered to Changbin’s relief. As long as he was talking to him it would be okay. Changbin honestly had no clue what he would have done if he’d been in the same situation that Jisung dealt with the day before. Even thinking about Felix being trapped in his own head to the point that he wasn’t responsive gave him chills.

“Here.” Changbin held up a piece of gum already stripped from its foil casing and waited for Felix to take it from him with small hands that shook ever so slightly.

“Jisung told you, huh?” Felix asked once he’d been able to clear his head somewhat.

“He was worried about you having an attack when he wasn’t around to help you, so he told me and Minho-hyung because we both have a few classes with you.” Changbin hesitated, but figured no other time would be right to ask, “Do you want to talk about it? Like what brought this on just now?”

“Hyung, do you like the others?” Felix asked suddenly. The question caught Changbin off guard and he wasn’t sure how to interpret it.

“I’m afraid I’m not following you, Felix. What do you mean? You know I like them, even though I may come off a bit harsh or cold sometimes, I do like all of the boys.”

“That’s not… Never mind. Forget I asked. Let’s go catch up with Woojin-hyung and Jisung!” Felix grabbed his bags and took off before Changbin could even finish processing with the younger had just said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyunlix, full speed ahead~ and yes, hyunjin definitely got his kiss. the 'for science' part will make sense next chapter.  
> thank you for reading, lovelys<3
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	20. seasonally challenged chacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho: Yeah. I’ve made fun of him in the past bc it looks like something my mom would wear
> 
> Changbin: Didn’t you used to wear your mom’s clothes???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [HUGE DISCLAIMER] before we begin the end of this arc: I feel the need to clarify that I am not, nor have I ever identified or even considered myself as poly. And from the beginning I said I would not label OT9's relationship because I am not confident that I could ever explain or detail such relationships accurately. So do please keep this all in mind and enjoy the first climax of this story. That being said, their relationship as OT9 is open for your own interpretation, but do mind the tags because only the tagged relationships will be end game. 
> 
> This chapter is longer than any of the others and contains much less texting than normal, but I still hope that you will enjoy it nonetheless. Thank you all for sticking with me this far, and I hope to continue seeing familiar names as the story progresses after this~ please enjoy the update!
> 
> -Ashtin

**4:45PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: oh. my. god.

dandelion: ????

innie: words, lix hyung. use your words

jjix: [Sent a photo.]

jjix: hyung is AMAZING!

jjix: fUCK

dandelion: oh you actually went to listen to him

bbyprince: isn’t he just wonderful

chad: I can’t wait to hear your eval, Woojin~

binnie: Oh shit. First evals start this week.

mentos: !!! I would have totally gone to listen with you jjix

mentos: i fucking love listening to hyung sing.

ji: Bin hyuuung, have you finished making the first creative essay?

binnie: Doing it right now. Almost finished if you wanna come read over it.

ji: NYOOMS!

woojout: FELIX! That’s a terrible photo!

jjix: no such thing as a terrible photo of you, hyung. you’re too handsome

jjix: actually, you’re all kind of ridiculously good looking.

dandelion: You’re also very good looking, Lix

jjix: dont lie/: my face is just an optical illusion

innie: wut

jjix: it’s how I lure in friends

jjix: once you’re locked in only then will you see my true ugly form

ji: felix you’re fucking gorgeous.

mentos: for real. imagine being as beautiful as one Lee Felix and telling Seungmin that he’s lying.

 

**4:54PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: Wow. You guys weren’t joking about how cute he is when he blushes.

Chan: It’s my life goal to see this blush now.

 

**5:02PM | seungmini &innie~<3**

innie: dinner and practice?

seungs<3: of course. jinnie just went back to his room

seungs: did you get all of your homework done?

innie: slowly but surely, yeah it’s all done.

seungs: proud of you, love

seungs: But I’ve also missed you all day.

innie: come down to my room

seungs: im putting up my hw rn, be there soon~

innie: wanna just go get food and eat in my room instead of the dining hall?

seungs: mhmm, that sounds nice actually

innie: Alright. Lemme change into something suitable for the world outside my bedroom first

seungs: see you in a few<3

 

**5:49PM | jinnie+lix (2)**

angelbb: hyunjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

bbyjinnie: yes, angel?

angelbb: wanna grab dinner and then work on script stuff?

bbyjinnie: yeah, i’m literally starving.

angelbb: k, i’ll come down to your room and we’ll go?

bbyjinnie: i’ll be counting down the seconds til your arrival~

angelbb: drama king.

bbyjinnie: actually quite the opposite, that’s why we got paired together, remember?

angelbb: i’m ignoring you until i get to your room :P

 

-

 

“Hey, lovely.” Hyunjin breathed out upon opening his door for Felix. The younger was dressed very casually in comparison to the outfit he’d worn to shop, and Hyunjin found it distracting. A purple muscle tee with the arms cut down to his waist, gray gaucho joggers and a pair of black Chacos that Hyunjin had definitely seen on display at the mall with Woojin the other day priced for 104,000 Won. He coughed at the memory of he pricey shoes and pulled Felix into his dorm without warning.

“Geez, Lix! Aren’t you cold!?” He disappeared into his closet momentarily before re emerging with a white cardigan.

“Hyunjin… it’s September.” Felix deadpanned while looking skeptically at the garment.

“Yeah, it’s September in South Korea, not South America.”  Hyunjin held out the first sleeve of the cardigan and looked to Felix expectantly. “You’re wearing this to dinner, at least. We have to walk from here to the dining hall and it actually gets cold at night, just so you’re aware.”

Felix rolled his eyes but complied with Hyunjin in the end. He slipped his right arm through the first sleeve and then his left when Hyunjin lifted the second sleeve out for him. Felix chose to ignore the way his heart beat a little faster when the taller boy ran his hands down the length of his arms once Felix had the cardigan all the way on.

He twirled in place in front of Hyunjin and looked at him with a smirk, “How do I look?”

Hyunjin gave the shorter a once-over and giggled when he reached Felix’s feet. “You look seasonally challenged in those Chacos, but it’s okay. We’re just going for dinner in the dining hall, not a fashion show.”

“Okay, but back home I was known for my incredible outfits. I would like to at least carry that fame over here, y’know?”

Hyunjin’s heart sank. He knew the word choice was just in passing and that Felix still considered Australia ‘home,’ but he hoped that the other could quickly come to accept his place here as home, as well.

“Besides the fact that you already look pretty hot in whatever you wear, I think you can wait to show your fashionista expertise on a different night in more appropriate attire for the kind of weather we’re experiencing.” Hyunjin grabbed his own light jacket and hit the light-switch before ushering Felix toward the door. “But for now, you’ll just have to live with your sandals and cardigan fashion disaster. And if you absolutely hate it, you can take off the cardigan when we get back from eating, alright? Now let’s go, I’m starving.”

Felix could only nod and focus on his feet so that he didn’t trip over himself on his way out of Hyunjin’s dorm and down the stairs to the exit. Hyunjin had called him hot. He’d called him hot without even missing a beat and kept talking like his statement had been the most obvious fact in the world. Which was unfair considering just how flustered the passing thought had left Felix. His cheeks burned unforgivingly and his brain was in overdrive because _what?_ Hyunjin? Hyunjin of all people considered him _hot?_

 _“_ I don’t hate it. It’s warm and it smells like you.” Felix spoke through chattering teeth as the wind picked up around them outside.

The walk from their dorms to the dining hall wasn’t far, but it wasn’t the most convenient commute, either.

“Which is a good smell, I hope.”

“Really fucking good, actually.” Felix mumbled just low enough that the older boy couldn’t catch it.

“What was that?” He questioned while rubbing the palms of his hands together to warm them.

“I said it’s really fucking cold, actually.”

Hyunjin giggled and slipped his hand into Felix’s own. He pulled the younger boy closer until their shoulders brushed with each step. “I don’t want to say I told you so, but…”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Felix commented and let himself be tucked against Hyunjin’s side. He’d be a fool not to take advantage of the warmth being offered to him.

Hyunjin didn’t let go of Felix’s hand until they reached the entrance of the dining hall. They giggled together as the smells of freshly cooked food caused both of their stomachs to growl in unison.

Hyunjin lead them over to the bulletin where the menus were posted and pondered over their options for a moment before asking, “What sounds good to you, angel?”

Felix fought the blush against his cheeks and stepped forward to read the choices himself. “We had soup for lunch, or else I’d go with the chicken soup‒”

Hyunjin sputtered and matched Felix with an incredulous look when the other gave him a questioning glance. “You _barely_ ate lunch, Felix. You can have soup if you want the damn soup.”

“Never mind, pizza sounds good.” Felix mumbled and began making a beeline for the side that was serving various kinds of pizza by the slices, but he only made it a few steps before a strong hand caught him by his upper arm and spun him back around.

“I’m sorry, Felix. I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I just noticed that you didn’t eat much, okay?” Hyunjin’s gaze was piercing and unrelenting as he stared down at Felix.

“I just thought that since you ate‒

Hyunjin cut him off with a shake of his head. “Felix. You didn’t even wait to see what I was going to say I wanted to eat. I was going to tell you that soup sounded good because I wanted to eat side dishes, as well.” He paused to take a deep breath and continued when Felix finally made eye contact with him once more.

“I get that you’re being considerate of my feelings, Lix. But it’s okay to just want what you want for yourself without basing your decisions around what you think someone else might want or feel, alright? Especially with me and the other boys. We-” He huffed out a short laugh, “We’re all so goddamn whipped for you we’d probably walk down to the cafe to pick up your favorite dessert if you so much as mention the fact that you thought about them a couple of days ago.”

 _Or make a completely new menu item that didn’t exist before just because you were craving some damn strawberries,_ Hyunjin thought to himself with a smirk. Changbin’s weakness for the freckled boy seemingly a bit more extreme in Hyunjin’s opinion.

Hyunjin wished that the other boys were around to see the look of realization that painted itself across Felix’s face after his revelation, but he was glad that he could be the one to bring the younger’s attention to it. He loved the fact that they could have this special moment to themselves and hoped to god that the Felix would have a positive feeling about it all.

He could see the gears turning in the younger’s head, but didn’t want to go through everything on an empty stomach.

“Hey,” Hyunjin whispered sweetly and brought a hand up to Felix’s cheek. “Let’s just eat dinner and then we’ll have a chat in my room, alright?”

Felix nodded silently and Hyunjin wondered if it was the slight action or his own imagination that lead him to believe the other had subtly leaned into his touch. He ignored the fluttering sensation in his gut and pulled Felix back toward the traditional dinner line where he swiped his meal card twice for the both of them.

“Hyu‒” Felix began when Hyunjin placed an empty tray in front of him, but Hyunjin was quick to cut off his protests.

“Nah ah, I already paid so get as much as you’d like!” Hyunjin grinned down at him with that stupid blinding smile that Felix loved a lot more than he cared to admit to anyone.

“Fine,” Felix took the tray with a pout and walked ahead of Hyunjin to begin loading side dishes onto it. “But I’m buying your lunch tomorrow, then.” He fought against rolling his eyes at Hyunjin’s answering giggles and thanked the cafeteria worker as they handed over a hefty metal bowl filled with chicken and broth.

“It’s a date.” Hyunjin whispered in his ear after he’d received his own bowl of soup.

Felix turned to squint at him, “Do you really consider having lunch in the dining hall with seven other people a date?”

“Do you suppose I should take you out to dinner and a movie by ourselves, then? I’m not opposed to either idea, actually.” Hyunjin moved to exit the line and lead them in finding a place to sit without looking back at Felix’s flushed face.

“Aren’t you dating Woojin-hyung?” Felix pondered out loud once he’d set his dinner tray on the surface of a small two-seater booth table.

Hyunjin nodded with pout set into his features. “Oh, dear. What would Woojinnie-hyung think?” His lips curled up into a teasing smile. “He would be jealous that I got to take you on a proper date before he did, if we’re being honest. And there’s always the option of him just joining us and we make it a date between the three of‒ You know what, we’ll save this conversation for later.”

 

-

 

**6:04PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: Should I be offended that Hyunjin and Felix are sitting in a booth by themselves and didn’t bother asking anyone else about dinner orrrrrrrr?

Woojin: Hmm, nah. Let them be.

Woojin: Felix seemed in a rush to get back to his dorm to change after he listened though my etude a couple times earlier.

Seungmin: Hyunjin mentioned that they were supposed to work on their script for drama tonight, so they’re probably just grabbing something to eat before they do that.

Minho: well.

Minho: they’re being domestic as fuck

Seungmin: do share

Jeongin: Seungmin and I already ate jaofeijaoiwejfawef time to go back for dessert

Jeongin: spoiler alert: the dessert is felix-hyung’s cute smile

Seungmin: You had like three pieces of cake after dinner.

Jeongin: LET ME HAVE THIS ONE THING i never get to uwu over lix-hyung bc i don’t have classes with him ok

Minho: so y’all wanna know what’s ahppening orrrr

Jisung: continue, babe

Woojin: I’m quite interested seeing as Hyunjin seems to have his phone on DND ._.

Changbin: I’m doing hw, but I’m watching the chat…

Jeongin: HYUNG SPEAKS

Changbin: My phone has been dead. -_-

Minho: anyway

Minho: they must have come when we were alraedy in line bc we didn’t see them until after we were seated.

Minho: i have no idea what they were talking about but i want to kNOW what hyunjin said to make felix get so freaking flustered and red.

Minho: but they sat their food down and felix went to get silverware and drinks and hyunjin went to the salad bar

Minho: this smooth motherfucker

Minho: put together an entire bowl of just strawberries, cherries, and grapes.

Minho: Felix’s S M I L E oh my god

Minho: Stay winning, Jinnie. Stay winning.

Chan: You’ll all be relieved to know that Felix has a gigantic bowl of chicken soup and all of the side dishes.

Minho: it makes me happy seeing him eat like that. when did i become so soft. fuck.

Chan: Mhm, he’s eating well. Makes me feel like crap for the six slices of pizza I’m eating tbh.

Woojin: You say that like you won’t work it all off when you go to the gym later. >_<

Chan: There’s no possible way I can work off this pizza… and the cake all in one workout.

Jeongin: SEE THE CAKE IS SO GOOD

Jeongin: also ;;;;;;;;;;;;; felix-hyung eating well makes me feel better for sure

Changbin: I’m glad he’s eating something other than snacks. Goddamn.

Seungmin: Now I want cherries

Jisung: there’s still cherries in the kitchen from when we had sundaes last week

Seungmin: but those are swimming in syrup and juice bc they’re m a d e for ice cream sundaes

Seungmin: i want fresh ones

Minho: I’ll bring some back with me when we leave, Seungminnie♥

Seungmin: :D

Chan: Hyunjin and Felix are just talking and eating now. Lowkey… highkey jealous ngl. They look cute together.

Woojin: This is one of those rare times… that I feel the need to ask for a photo.

Minho: any photo we’d take wouldn’t turn out any good because of the shit lighting and how far they are from us/: sorry hyung

Chan: I wish I could send one, too. Maybe another time~ But I’m gonna focus on my pizza now. It’s calling to me.

Minho: I feel like I should leave hyung and the pizza to be alone… the way he looks at his food is more intimate than he’s ever looked at any of us

Chan: Now you’re just being dramatic.

Seungmin: Y’know for once, I don’t think he is.

Changbin: Hyung and food are the real deal. None of us can even begin to compete for that place in his heart.

Woojin: I want to defend you, Channie, but they’re not wrong.

Woojin: The only thing second to food in your heart is the training weights you wear around your ankles while working out.

Chan: Speaking of the gym, since I keep getting interrupted from my lovely pizza, who wants to work out in a little bit? We’d finish before 9

Changbin: If I’m done with my paper before then, I’m down.

Woojin: I’ll come, too.

Jisung: I’ll come for moral support.

Minho: Should I change into my cheerleading outfit and come for support, too?

Woojin: Only if it’s the one that exposes your midriff.

Chan: WOOJIN

Jeongin: Point of order!

Seungmin: I’m surprised you even know what that means, Innie

Woojin: Right, sorry. Point of order. Soft Felix Hours.

Minho: lmao i love you guys so much

 

-

 

Hyunjin couldn’t hide his fond smile at the sight of Felix eating healthy bites full of chicken. He ate as if he hadn’t eaten a single thing all day long, and he hadn’t, not in Hyunjin’s terms of eating, anyway.

“Slow down, Lix.You might actually get some of the food _in_ your mouth if you’re careful enough.” He reached across the table and wiped at a small smear of juice from the kimchi Felix had oh so gracefully shoved into his mouth before having another bite of chicken from his bowl.

Felix stared back at him with an embarrassed expression while Hyunjin wiped the kimchi juice off of his thumb with a paper napkin.

“Sorry,” Felix apologized and grabbed a handful of his own napkins and wiped one across his mouth for good measure. “This food is just so good! And I guess I was hungrier than I realized.”

“No worries, angel. It was oddly cute. But you should eat slowly or you might choke, okay?”

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence for a while after that. Felix slowed his eating by a considerable amount and made occasional small talk with Hyunjin between his bites. Hyunjin had yet to have any sort of extensive conversation with the younger boy and he was loving every second of Felix’s attention. He learned about the kind of school Felix attended when he still lived in Australia and that his family moved to South Korea due to a job opportunity that his mother simply could not pass up.

In turn, Hyunjin told Felix a bit about himself. He told him about his own hometown, why his parents had suggested that he attend a school so far from home, and how he came the meet the rest of the boys.

The two of them talked and ate until only drops of broth and chicken bones remained in their bowls and cherry stems and the pits of the grapes were all that were left of the fruits.

Felix pat his stomach dramatically. “I feel like I just gained at least ten pounds from eating all of that, but it was fucking delicious!”

Hyunjin smiled, “See? Aren’t you glad that we got the chicken soup in the end?”

Felix smiled back at him and nodded. “Sorry about that… earlier.”

Hyunjin shook his head dismissively. “No need to apologize, Lix. Just… next time, and every time after that, do what you want to do. Say what you want without worrying about what any of us want.”

Felix knew he couldn’t promise that he would be able to do those things exactly, but he was willing to try, at the very least.

He nodded and began loading all of his small empty dishes back onto his tray to which Hyunjin followed suit.

“Let’s get out of here.” The elder announced once their trays were put up at the deposit. He grabbed a sanitizing hand wipe for each of them and passed one to Felix. The two wiped at their fingers absentmindedly as they walked through the thinning crowd of students who were finishing their own dinners and trashed the wipes in a recycling bin outside the exit before heading back to the dorms.

 

-

 

**6:46PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: They’re LEAVING

Chan: Felix ate so much. ;;

Chan: Why do I feel like such a proud parent?

Changbin: That’s good to hear.

Jisung: Knowing that really does make me feel so happy omg

Minho: !!!!!

Minho: They’re… holding hands

Chan: Isn’t that cardigan Jinnie’s, too?

Minho: Yeah. I’ve made fun of him in the past bc it looks like something my mom would wear

Changbin: Didn’t you used to wear your mom’s clothes???

Minho: Did I ever say that I didn’t like the cardigan?

Changbin: Fair enough.

Minho: anyway. we followed them back to the dorm but they both went to the junior floor.

Seungmin: Well, your reports were most appreciated

Minho: also, i’m coming back down to innie’s with your cherries, seungmin

Jeongin: Wait, why is no one talking about them holding hands?!

Woojin: Tbh… I won’t be surprised if Jinnie’s kissed him by the end of the night.

Minho: this is so unfair. here I was thinking i’d definitely be the first to kiss him

Minho: *sigh* well. if i have to yield to anyone, it may as well be hyunjin.

Jisung: hyung.

Changbin: You’re so fucking dramatic.

Chan: Lmao

Woojin: I just said that it wouldn’t surprise me, not that I think they will kiss…

Woojin: Don’t count yourself out just yet, Minnie.

Minho: Oh. I suddenly can’t wait until dance practice tomorrow

Seungmin: I have this sneaking suspicion that you were looking forward to it even before just now…

Minho: ;)

Minho: btw idk what the fuck jjix had on his feet… but i want them.

Chan: Yeah ngl, they were kind of hideous.

Minho: SHUT UP ITS CALLED F A SHUN

 

-

 

Felix wrapped the cardigan tightly around his frame once they arrived back at Hyunjin’s dorm, but toed off his shoes by the door.

They worked diligently at first; Hyunjin presented ideas that Felix would either consider and write them down as options or sometimes enhance them in little ways so that they would fit the prompt better. The two were writing off lists to add to their brainstorm pool when Hyunjin hesitated, “Felix?”

“Hmm?” The younger hummed his answer while he continued spilling his thoughts out onto the paper in front of him.

“How would you feel about… like, a stage kiss?”

Felix’s pen stilled mid-sentence, ink from the pen pooling in the spot he paused at and making a nice sized blue dot. He looked up from his paper to search Hyunjin’s face for any sign that he was joking but found nothing but sincerity in the way the older boy looked at him.

“You aren’t just saying that because you want to kiss me, are you?” Felix felt the need to question him.

“I mean, that’s not the _whole_ reason, at least. I just think that if there’s something that we write later on down the line where a stage kiss might be appropriate or necessary… I dunno, I’d like to know that you’re comfortable with kissing me first, I guess.”

Felix’s heartbeat hammered in his chest. He listened to every word Hyunjin had said, but his mind was stuck on the first sentence. First, Hyunjin had mentioned that he thought he was hot, and _now_ he’s admitted to wanting to kiss him? Well, would he? Of course. Felix would be a right fool to _not_ want to kiss Hyunjin, who wouldn’t want to kiss someone who had lips like _those_?!

“What’s up, angel? I can tell you want to say something.”

Felix just shook his head and Hyunjin thought briefly that they might not get anywhere after all. He was definitely not about to force Felix into talking if the other wasn’t comfortable in doing so.  
“It’s just…”

“You know, you get really quiet in the chat sometimes.” Hyunjin baited and hoped that Felix would take it.

The younger nodded his head in a slow motion and swallowed thickly. He twirled his pen between his fingers and fidgeted with the hem of the warm cardigan. “I never know how to respond, I guess?”

Felix fell silent for a few moments once more, but Hyunjin waited patiently. He would give him as much time as he needed to get his thoughts out.

“I always feel like I’m seeing or reading something that I shouldn’t when you…” Felix looked up at Hyunjin with a pleading expression that made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. “Help me out here, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin breathed in sharply and recounted the experiment he posed in the group chat earlier that afternoon, “Something like when I asked Jeongin if he was okay with me kissing Seungmin?”

Felix looked away from him and nodded; Hyunjin had hit the nail on the head. Felix did not quite understand how he could be so endeared over interactions between the established couples within the group; Woojin and Hyunjin in particular, but the moment someone from outside those three relationships steps into the equation he doesn’t know how to react. All of the interactions were still sweet in his eyes, and Felix still found himself wanting to coo at them, but his mind just wouldn’t allow him to reach that point. Instead he’ll find himself confused. He wondered how such a bond had come about between the eight boys and if he, a newcomer amongst this strong bond, was expected to join in on the adoring displays of affection, or if he would even be considered part of this special bond between them at all. He wondered all of this, but his brain couldn’t come up with the words to ask any of them about it, either.

Luckily enough for him, Hyunjin didn’t seem to want to push him into asking questions, rather he just began explaining.

“Right, so…” Hyunjin shut his notebook and clicked his own pen closed before setting it down on the desk in front of them. “I am dating Woojin-hyung. Minho-hyung is dating Jisung. And Seungmin is dating Jeongin. All of this is stuff you already know, right?” He paused to give Felix time to process everything, only continuing when the younger nodded.

“Changbin-hyung, if we want to get technical, is single, along with Channie-hyung. I guess I should start more toward the beginning. Hmm…”

Felix fidgeted with the sleeves of Hyunjins cardigan, but pulled on the opening so that the garment covered him fully and Hyunjin nearly melted at the sight, but willed to keep his mind clear. He pulled on Felix’s hand so that the younger stood up with him from the desk chairs and brought him to the comfort of the couch, instead. They sat cross-legged while facing each other so their knees touched. Hyunjin placed his hand on one of Felix’s knees before he continued.

“I won’t bore you with lots of details, but I met everyone when I entered high school in my freshman year. Everyone except Jeongin, of course. He came a year later.

“The hyungs had already formed this special relationship that had me confused, as well. I’d heard the word ‘ _polyamorous_ ’ thrown around here and there throughout middle school, but I never thought anything of it until I met them.

“And honestly, I’m not sure that’s what I would label us,” Hyunjin gestured around the room in his own way to signify himself and the seven other boys absent from the room. “But… if I had to give it a label it would be something similar to that.”

Hyunjin paused and waited for Felix’s thoughts to catch up and focus back on him before he continued his words slowly.

“I… I truly do love each of those boys in their own different ways, but I happened to love Woojin-hyun a bit more along the way. And he felt the same way. Coupled relationships have come about over the past year, but none of them have changed anything between the eight of us overall.”

Hyunjin didn’t miss the intense look of realization that fell across Felix’s face when he mentioned the polyamorous aspects of the group’s relationship, but he felt the need to define it even further.

“You might already know, but to be poly means to form and be in a relationship that involves more than one partner with consent from all partners involved. Again,” Hyunjin stressed as he could see the gears turning in Felix’s head through his stern expression. “This isn’t something we’ve put a label on and there’s no promise between any of us that it will last forever or even past high school for that matter. But Jeongin explained it best one day, so I’ll use his words so that it might be a little easier for you to grasp: We give and receive love from each other all the same, but the ways we show affection might differ from person to person. Some of us might be dating openly, but at the same time we’re not entirely exclusive to one another, even if that might change later on, that’s just how it is right now.”

Hyunjin looked into Felix’s eyes and smiled, “We understand that a lot of this has played into why it’s always been difficult to bring a new face into our circle. But with you… it was effortless.”

Felix stayed quiet, but pulled at the sleeves of Hyunjin’s cardigan and Hyunjin wasn’t sure if he should keep talking or give the other some space to process it all.

He slowly began to remove his hand from Felix’s knee when the other stopped him and Hyunjin’s heart leapt at the sight of Felix’s tiny hand on top of his own. He turned his hand over so that he could hold Felix’s an closed over it with his other hand. Only then did Felix finally look at him with a careful expression and bit at his lip.

The younger found himself unsure of how to respond to the news. Thankfully, Hyunjin spoke up before he could embarrass himself.

“I’m not in any way trying to say or pressure you into being part of this relationship between all of us, Lix. But I _do_ want you to know that you already have a special place in every single one of our hearts.”

Felix felt bad for keeping so quiet after Hyunjin had just said so much, but he thought to himself for a little longer.

He understood the situation a lot more now than he did before, at least. All of the touches, hugs, cuddles, and all of the kisses shared between those who were not legitimately dating. He felt a bit dumb that Hyunjin basically had to spell it out for him, but he felt extremely grateful for that same reason. Felix was glad the other had read him well enough to answer all of the questions trapped inside his mind and even _then_ some.

He was still unsure of how to answer, but he knew one thing, at least; he felt the same way about each of the boys as Hyunjin said they felt about him.

Felix had only known them for a few days’ time, but the eight of them had each found their own way into his heart as well.

Chan was comforting in ways that the others couldn’t be; the two of them were able to share their original nationality and Felix absolutely loved it. From homesick induced cuddle sessions, inside jokes over random TV commercials and snack foods, to discussions on places they’d still like to see of Australia, they clicked well. Felix was more than happy to have the elder as his roommate.

Woojin, the soft-spoken and pillar-like presence, had become a great source of strength and motivation for him. Small encouraging smiles from the elder never went unnoticed by Felix, and they helped the younger by leaps and bounds throughout his day. Woojin was someone Felix wanted to get closer to so that he might be able to return the supportive feeling in full.

Minho… Minho had been the first to get close. Felix loved the unconventional ways the older boy chose to display his affection toward the others. He knew he could also learn so much from him in ways other than just dance, but he loved having the hobby in common, too. And when it came to physical attraction, Minho took the lead in Felix’s eyes. Though, that wasn’t saying much since he’d found himself attracted to all of them from the get-go.

Hyunjin had taken Felix by storm from the beginning with his bold words and how he was unafraid to voice his feelings at any given time. His light touches and compliments and the way his eyes smiled when he looked at Felix. The hug they shared in their kitchen was better than any hug Felix could remember ever receiving in his life and it warmed his heart thinking the other wanted to give him hugs and cuddles of the sort on the daily. And now with how he took the time out of his night to explain everything out in such detail… Felix was truly thankful for him and hoped that he could return the feelings soon enough.

Jisung was incomparable to anyone Felix had ever met in his entire life, but in the best way. The two had so much in common, yet they were completely different in almost every way. Jisung had comforted him through one of his worse anxiety attacks after only knowing him for a few days, and that alone said loads about the kind of person other other was. Felix felt closest to him and also the most grateful. It was also a plus that the boy had brought out his love of cuddles and Felix would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to future afternoon naps with him.

Felix admired Seungmin endlessly. The boy worked his ass off with his school work, and refused to give up even when he was obviously struggling with something. Felix hoped that they two of them would be able to become closer as they worked through their literature work together, and through it, find out more about each other. If nothing else, Felix would be able to help the other boy de-stress with his massages.

 _Precious_ was the word Felix would use to describe their maknae. Being an only child, Felix never had the pleasure of having someone younger than him to look after and spoil to no end, but he hoped to be able to do just that for their youngest. He thought about the cute habit Jeongin had where he would bite at his lips with braced teeth and how much he wanted to pull his lips free from the torture and apply lip balm to the chapped skin. Or how he wanted to hold onto the younger’s finger when his nail biting habit became a little too much at the lunch table.

 _Changbin,_ Felix smiled to himself when the older boy’s own smile flashed in his mind. Their first meeting was comical now that he knew Changbin a little better. He’d yet to act in such a cute fashion as he’d seen him act toward the other boys, but Felix found that he didn’t mind it so much. He feared that his heart might not be able to handle that much additional cuteness on top of how adorable he already found the older to be when he wasn’t even trying. Felix knew that he was already way too far gone when it came to Changbin. The hesitance that he’d built up from the first couple of encounters with him had completely melted away the moment the Changbin nervously asked if he was from around the area and Felix’s adoration toward him only snowballed from then on out. Changbin was unintentionally witty, extremely smart, very cute, and caring, and Felix hoped more than anything that the two of them would be able to become closer.

“Whatcha thinking about with such a grin?” Hyunjin asked teasingly. He took all the small smiles as a good sign, but didn’t dare let himself think much else of them until Felix said something.

Said boy inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly through barely parted lips, the action causing Hyunjin to zero in on them. He glanced back up when Felix finally began speaking.

“I think… I think I need some time?” He said in a questioning tone. Though he was already ninety-percent sure of his answer, Felix didn’t want to rush into anything without sleeping on it, first.

“Of course, angel. Take all the time you need.”

Felix smiled at Hyunjin and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He thought he might never get over the endearing names the boys had taken to calling him. “Thank you, Hyunjin. Seriously.”

Hyunjin shook his head softly, “No need, angel.” He sighed and pulled them both into a standing position in front of the couch without letting go of Felix’s hand.

“Should we call it a night, then? I’m definitely over brainstorming and I still need to copy down the rest of the history homework.” Hyunjin wanted to give Felix all the time and space he might need, and doubted the other would be able to think clearly while still in his presence.

Felix nodded and they moved to clean their work up from Hyunjin’s desk and smiled when Hyunjin walked him to the door.

He pulled the taller boy into a soft hug which Hyunjin reciprocated instantly. He still loved how well the younger boy fit into his arms, and pouted cutely when Felix began to pull away.

Hyunjin was just about to say his goodbyes to the other when he felt Felix grip his right arm as he leaned up on his toes and pressed a short kiss into his cheek.

“Goodnight, Jinnie. I’ll see you in the morning.” Felix rushed out with the most adorable smile Hyunjin had ever witnessed on the boy. Hyunjin could only raise a single hand once Felix had turned away and skipped to the stairwell exit. He brought the hand to his cheek where Felix’s lips had been and felt the heat of a furious blush that settled upon it and blanched when the stairwell exit door slammed shut.

He recalled the smirk on Felix’s face when the younger boy removed Changbin’s hand from his wet stomach and its similarity to the bright smile he’d witnessed just now. Both times, Hyunjin noticed, there was a light in the younger’s eyes that told him that they were all doomed.

 

-

 

**8:47PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: hey guys..

Hyunjin: I explained everything to Felix and he said hes going to take some time to think about it.

Hyunjin: if you want… i think it’d be cute if he woke up to a bunch of nice messages from everyone

Chan: I’m at the gym right now, but I’ll let you all know when he’s asleep once I get back.

Hyunjin: thanks hyung. and just so y’all know. i think he’s cool with it

Minho: Jinnie… you’re a blessing for doing that. I knew he was confused and I was going to tell him myself after dance tomorrow, but I’m glad you did it

Hyunjin: sorry!

Minho: no don’t be sorry at all! i dunno if he would have taken me as seriously and i didn’t know if it would have made things awkward. there were a shitload of what-ifs in my head tbh.

Hyunjin: yeah i get that. i’m just glad it’s finally out there and i hope he feels better knowing all of it and is less confused, y’know?

Woojin: You did well, Jinnie. I’m sure Felix is thankful, too. ^^

 

**9:57PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: Poor thing must have been exhausted from today, he’s already passed out asleep.

Jisung: Good, because I’m tired and I’ve been waiting to hit send on this message to him for ages.

Hyunjin: It’s only been like an hour

Jisung: I wrote it as soon as you messaged us.

Seungmin: I did the same. So did Jeongin.

Jeongin: Mhmm, waiting to hit send.

Chan: Wait i need to shower before I write mine!

Woojin: We don’t have to send them all at the same time. Though... that would be precious.

Changbin: Hold on, I have nothing prepared

Hyunjin: I mean I said a shit ton to him already, but a small message wouldn’t hurt.

Minho: LET ME WRITE MINE OUT REAL QUICK I THOUGHT ABOUT IT THE WHOLE TIME AT THE GYM GDI

Hyunjin: I’ll give you 20 min

Chan: Guess I’ll wait to shower.

Minho: Hyung we all need a shower you’re not special.

 

**10:25PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: I’m good

Chan: Same

Woojin: Mine’s done

Changbin: *thumbs up*

Hyunjin: boiis?

Jeongin: we good

Seungmin: we been waiting fam

Jisung: for the love of god i’m about to pass out please

Hyunjin: okay, let’s send them now!

 

**MONDAY**

 

**5:25AM | [8 UNREAD MESSAGES]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say thank you, Hyunjin.
> 
> and with that, we close the first arc of this story. hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat ;; 
> 
> [NEW] Twitter: @/lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/ashtin
> 
> perks of following me on twitter: nothing much really, but i post spoilers from time to time between updates. :D


	21. our boii (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan: Make me proud, baby boys.
> 
> Jeongin: don’t ever say that again.
> 
> Chan: Oh? But Felix seemed to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhh I was SO torn between continuing this here as another chapter or starting a new book titled Our Boii. But yeah, just so you know, the next part of this story is "Our Boii™" ^^ I hope you lovelys like it and show it lots of love~ Thank you SO much for all of the generous feedback over the last chapter. I was so nervous about it! 
> 
> Okay, enjoy the next part~!
> 
> [PS. this chapter was ALMOST titled 'baby boy' bc i like to suffer]  
> 

**_[YESTERDAY @ 10:26PM]_ ** **| chans &fe (2)**

aussiehyung: Felix… Fe~♥ my lil aussie bro! Ah, I’m not too sure what to say, but I loved the idea of sending you a bunch of cute messages. Just… thank you, ya know, for shining your beautiful light on us and all.. I hope that you continue shining on us for a long time. I’m sorry I’m probably not as cute and sappy as the others, but I’m currently disgusting from working out and need a shower. Speaking of, we should work out together. I like going on runs in the morning, too and you get up pretty early, so you can come with me if you want. Just lemme know. And pre-run morning cuddles.. hella okay with that if you are. ^^ Love ya, Fe!

 

 **_[YESTERDAY @ 10:26PM]_ ** **| woojin, felix (2)**

woojinhyungie: F E L I X! :) You’ve become our own little sweetheart without us even realizing it and I wouldn’t have it any other way~! I know that Hyunjin did well in telling you about ...us, but please don’t hesitate to ask me, or any of the other boys if you have any questions.

woojinhyungie: PS. You seemed to really enjoy listening to me earlier. But I loved being able to sing for you just as much. I can’t wait to sing for you again… Maybe I can come watch your dance practice, too. I’d love that. Anyway, good morning sweetheart. I hope these messages give you a good start to your day. ♥

 

 **_[YESTERDAY @ 10:26PM]_ ** **| minnie y lixie (2)**

Minho-hyung(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ: Lix… sometimes i feel like i should apologize for going through your transfer records, but i’m not even a little sorry about it. i’m not the best w/ expressing my feelings, but i think i speak for myself, as well as the others, when i say that i’m so happy that you somehow landed in our ranks. i’m not sure if i believe in fate, but meeting you and seeing how happy you’re able to make me and the other boys… it’s almost like you were heavensent, a direct order specially made for us. is that weird? i’m sorry. i’ll go now. ♥ u~

 

 **_[YESTERDAY @ 10:26PM]_ ** **| jinnie+lix (2)**

bbyjinnie: hey angel. i know you’re probably sick of me by now, but i just wanted to send you a quick little message myself. the others came up with sending the messages to you all at the same time which i thought was super cute, i hope you don’t mind the bombarding of us all though. since i said a lot to you already i’ll keep it short: you can keep the cardigan as long as i can get revenge on you for the way you said goodbye last night. if you’ll allow it, that is. ^^ what am i even saying i’m sorry just ignore that but you really can keep the cardigan if you want. or we can share it. either is fine with me. okay good bye i’ll see you in class!♥♥♥

 

 **_[YESTERDAY @ 10:26PM]_ ** | **JI &JJIX (2)**

jiji: feeeeeelix~ good morning, lovely♥ it feels weird saying that at night but since it should be morning when you read this… anyway hello good morning did you sleep well? i hope you did. you deserve only a good night’s rest full of sweet dreams and the warmest cuddles. i meant what i said the other day when i told you that i’d probably do anything for you, yknow. so if you ever need ANYTHING or you just need someone to be with you pls know that im always here for you no matter what. (like if you need someone to cuddle at 2am im so down) ^^ ♥I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY LOVELY♥

 

 **_[YESTERDAY @ 10:26PM]_ ** **| seungmini/lix (2)**

seung-mini: Ah.. my message will probably be the most awkward one, so i’m sorry in advance for it. I know I’ve said this already and I’ll probably say it a billion times, but seriously, thank you so much with the help in lit. that class has me stressing more than anything in my life, but it wasn’t so bad when you helped me. i don’t know how much of a help i can be to you, but if you ever need literally anything, i’ll do my best to help! also… massages are ALWAYS welcome♥ heh, okay i’ll go. i’ll see you in class because we all know i can’t be bothered to go down to the dining hall for breakfast. ^^ bye~

 

 **_[YESTERDAY @ 10:26PM]_ ** **| felix♥’sjeongin (2)**

innnnnie♥: hyuuuuung ^^ hehe, you like it, right? I like messing with the others and not calling them hyung for fun, but i can tell that you like it. and i like knowing i’m the only one out of us that can call you by it~! you’re now my official breakfast buddy! and just so you know, i’m definitely making you try something better than the donuts when we go in the morning! i have a feeling you’d really like the berry parfait or the pancakes klhlkjlkjlkjdfs i can’t wAIT! ofc i like when the others join us, but i really enjoy it being just us when we go down to the dining hall together idk it’s really nice. ^_^ LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU WAKE UP SO WE CAN E A T! goodnight/good morning hyung♥♥♥

 

 ** _[YESTERDAY @ 10:27PM]_** **|** **binnie &lix (2)**

changbinnie-hyung♥: Hmm, I really wasn’t sure what to message you when the others hopped on this bandwagon and I’m still pretty unsure. I know, ironic coming from someone in a creative writing class… Ah, hmm, for starters: good morning. I mean I hope it’s morning when you read these and not like the middle of the night, unless that’s your thing, I dunno. I hope you’re able to have a good night’s rest, though. Oh, you should come by the cafe while I’m working more often. I’d like to have you try some recipes out for me and I’ll try to come up with some drinks you might also like. OHHH We have our first tests coming up in precal and bio… my offer to help you study still stands. I’m off Tues&Wed, so just lemme know if you’d like to study. ...I’ll see you in class later.

  


-

 

Chan listened out for any sounds of Felix being awake when he’d finally stirred from his own slumber. His digital clock flashed the time in bright turquoise, **5:41AM** , he still had nearly twenty minutes until his own alarm would go off. He was just about to turn over and get those remaining minutes of shut-eye when the sound of faint sniffles reached his ears from somewhere above him.

Felix was _crying_?

Chan’s overprotective instincts began to kick in as he shuffled out of the comfort of his blankets, only to still when footsteps could be heard against the hardwood floor above him and then down the small spiral staircase in front of his bed. The footsteps paused beside his bed and Chan had half a mind to just feign sleep in the darkness of their room, but decided against it when Felix took an unsure step closer to his bed and sniffled once more.

He turned his body so that he faced the dim outline of the younger and spoke through a yawn, “Lix? What’s wr- oof!”

Felix fell into the bed, and Chan’s arms, unannounced and snuggled into his side.

Chan brought his hands up, once he was able to free them from where Felix had accidentally pinned them under his body, and gently brushed his thumbs across Felix’s cheeks where stray tears still fell. “What’s the matter? Why are you crying, baby?”

Felix shook his head, still in Chan’s grasp, and tried to blink away stubborn tears that wouldn’t let up. “Th-the messages.” He hiccuped. The pitiful noise pulled at Chan’s heart.

“Oh.. Were they not okay?” Chan questioned. He couldn’t for the life of him think of anything one of the boys might have said that would have crossed a line or made Felix upset, but he was concerned that _something_ could have been said that he might not have been okay with.

Felix shook his head vehemently, the action quickly dispelling the possibilities of something negative from Chan’s thoughts before he spoke again.

“No… No, they were were more than okay. I’m just, I dunno, they made me really emotional.” Felix managed to say around the hiccups and sniffles. He took to snuggling even closer to Chan and hid his face in the elder’s chest.

“Aww, baby.” Chan cooed softly and rubbed his hand along Felix’s back.

“I just… I don’t know what I did to deserve all of you.” He mumbled into Chan’s sleep shirt.

“You deserve all of the love in the world, baby boy.” Chan spoke softly while he ran his free hand through Felix’s soft locks in a comforting manner. “And if you’ll allow it, that’s just what we want to give you. All the love you deserve.”

 

-

 

**6:02AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: We’ve got ourselves a new little cuddle bug.

Jeongin: SHUT UP REALLY?

Chan: In my arms as I type.

Jeongin: No wonder he hasn’t asked about breakfast yet

Jeongin: hyung

Jeongin: i don’t even know what i was going to say i’m just so happy he’s accepting of this.

Jeongin: FJEOWIJEOWEIJFWEJFWOEIJF

Chan: ^^ He was a bit emotional from the messages, but he seems really happy.

Woojin: As long as he’s happy, that’s all that matters. :)

Woojin: I get Hyunjin and Minho’s frustrations, though. You really lucked out being his roommate.

Changbin: Is that jealousy coming from Woojin-hyung???

Chan: Good morning Binnie ♥

Woojin: You’ll understand once you’ve been hugged and cuddled by Lee Felix.

Chan: Truth.

Chan: I would definitely be jealous if I were you guys. :D

Jeongin: no need to rub it in, hyung.

 

**6:14AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

innie: **@jjix** hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung

jjix: innieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

innie: breakfast?

jjix: ^^ let me change first and i’ll come down to yours, k?

innie: yEET

 

-

 

Felix allowed the youngest to pull him into the buffet-style breakfast line and he could practically _feel_ the buzz of excitement from him in the way he bounced on his heels when the two of them finally got to swipe their meal cards. Jeongin placed a tray in front of Felix and took it upon himself to load various breakfast items onto it as they walked through the line. Felix was not sure if he would be able to finish the growing amount of foods that littered his tray _and_ still have time to change into his uniform before class was to start, but for his maknae, he would make an attempt, at the very least.

“Hyung, this is the parfait I was talking about in my message!” Jeongin pointed to the pretty glass that held layers of berries, yogurt, and granola chunks, once they were seated at their regular table.”You should try it first!”

“Try what first?” Felix jumped at the sleep-raspy voice that spoke up behind him, but couldn’t hide his smile once Changbin had seated himself in the chair to his left.

“Got enough for breakfast there, Felix?” He spoke in the same sleepy drawl from before.

“Jeongin had a couple of recommendations for me.” Felix smiled sweetly at Jeongin who’d poicked a spot across from Felix.

“Don’t stare at me like you’ve never seen me at breakfast in your entire life, Innie.” Changbin scoffed and rolled his eyes at the youngest before he browsed the selection on Felix’s tray.

Jeongin sputtered before he got the right words out, “You haven’t had breakfast with any of us in here since the first week of school, so uh… Yeah, I _am_ allowed to be a little surprised!”

“Hyung,” Felix began, Changbin’s head snapped up from the food and he looked the brunette in the eyes. _Damn those adorable puppy-like eyes_ , Changbin thought to himself before he quirked a questioning eyebrow at him. “Are you hungry? I won’t be able to finish everything on my tray. Please take whatever you’d like.”

“Hyung, noooooo! I wanted you to try all of those things, at least!” Jeongin whined and laid his arm across the table as if it was a barrier between Changbin and Felix’s tray.

“He can still try them all, Innie. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we halved some of these things, huh?” Changbin directed the last bit as a question to Felix who nodded enthusiastically and looked somewhat relieved. Changbin guessed that Felix probably didn’t want to hurt Jeongin’s feelings by not being able to eat all of the food he’d taken the time to pick for him.

“I don’t mind at all! What should we try first, Changbinnie-hyung? I’ll let you choose!”

“Honestly? I had my eyes on the buttered croissant.”

“Oh my god, that sounds amazing!” Felix exclaimed. He quickly cut the croissant into two pieces as evenly as his hands would allow and handed one half to Changbin.

 

-

 

**6:43AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jeongin: holy shit

Jeongin: you;re all missing out rn

Minho: wait why

Hyunjin: I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE GONE TO BREAKFST he’s being cute isn’t he

Chan: He rejected me to eat with you. I don’t want it.

Woojin: Channie are you sulking? lol

Chan: HUSH YOU

Jeongin: he likes me better what can i say

Jeongin: anyway

Jeongin: you’ll never guess who showed up to breakfast for once

Jisung: I’m about to head down, who else is with you guys?

Hyunjin: Seungminnie?

Seungmin: ...no

Seungmin: and no one else knows what’s going on so

Minho: no fucking way

Jeongin: lmao he just took his phone off the table bc it kept vibrating

Jeongin: this one is just for you binnie hyung

Jeongin: W H I P P E D

Hyunjin: OH WORM?

Hyunjin: I mean.

Hyunjin: SHOOT UR SHOT HYUNG

Hyunjin: wait no don’t. i wanna take lix on a date first

Hyunjin: technically we have a date today

Minho: excuse me

Minho: you already asked him on a date?

Woojin: Did you invite me, too?

Hyunjin: ur all invited

Hyunjin: it’s around noon, casual dress, ur uniform will do.

Hyunjin: location: dining hall

Hyunjin: spoiler alert: it’s lunch.

Seungmin: -_-

Seungmin: BUT ALSO MY HEART IS SINGING MY DEAR SIRS

Chan: Is he always going to be like this when something happens between Changbin and Felix

Jeongin: you guys are STILL missing out

Hyunjin: I’M GETTING READY TO GO DOWN THERE AS I TYPE

Minho: wait catch us up pls

Minho: you know i;d do it for u

Woojin: ^^^ you guys can only survive second period bc of me

Jeongin: I was getting there!

Jeongin: basically I put a shit ton of food on Felix’s tray because i wanted him to have lots of options

Jeongin: bin hyung joined us not too long after we sat down and felix offered him some of the food

Jeongin: they decided to ‘go halvsies’ basically

Seungmin: brb dying

Chan: How tf.. I swear, I know Changbin isn’t intentionally being cute, but he’s still so fucking cute.

Woojin: Tell us how you really feel, Channie.

Chan: BINNIE IS FUCKING CUTE ALRIGHT

Minho: No argument here

Jisung: we been knew, but i’m glad you’re seeing it now channie hyung

Jeongin: anyway. felix split his croissant first and changbin didn’t have a napkin or a plate so he had to get closer and all up in felix hyung’s space so that the crumbs fell onto the croissant plate and not all over him/the table

Jeongin: felix hyung looked slightly surprised when he got so close to his face, but he smiled super cutely at binnie hyung when he realized why he did it ahhhhh it was so cutee

Seungmin: someone remind me why i never go down to get breakfast

Minho: bc you’re lazy like me.

Minho: except for when ji drags me down like he’s trying to right now

Jisung: i literally went to his room to drag him and woojin hyung is just letting it happen

Woojin: I see no reason to stop you.

  


-

“Hello, bitches!” Minho sang as he threw an arm around Changbin and Felix’s shoulders and slid his head into the free space between their faces. He looked to Changbin’s unimpressed glare, first, and kissed his cheek lightly before turning his face to playfully nuzzle it into the side of Felix’s cheek. Felix giggled softly at the ticklish feeling of Minho’s nose as it lightly ghosted over his skin and fought a blush against the overwhelming show of affection the elder was giving him.

“Morning, lovely.” The familiar phrase came from Felix’s right side. Jisung sat beside him with a tray of pancakes and bacon for Minho and himself to share.

“Good morning, Ji.” Felix answered just as breathlessly as he always did when Jisung came just a little too close for Felix’s heart to bear.

Jeongin watched all of the little interactions with a content smile on his face. Sure, he loved when it was just Felix and himself eating breakfast, but he loved seeing Felix smile and be affectionate with the other boys just as much. It made him happy to see the soft brunette accept a bite-full of pancake per Jisung’s insistence when the rowdy teen noticed the absence of the number one breakfast food. He sent a teasing smile Changbin’s way after Felix made the older eat yogurt and berries from the only spoon available, the same spoon that Felix had just eaten a bit of parfait from himself. And he definitely didn’t miss the tinge of red that colored Changbin’s ears when Felix insisted on feeding him little bites of the other foods from the same silverware or out of his own hands. Changbin complied each and every time without complaint and Jeongin would be lying if he said he didn’t absolutely _love_ the way Felix’s eyes sparkled when Changbin ate all of the food he offered.

They managed to get almost halfway through with the tray when Felix gasped out loud. A pair of arms circled him from behind and pulled him back into a solid, but still soft, chest. “Good morning, angel.”

“Jinnie.” Felix smiled brightly and turned his face to look at the other boy. Hyunjin’s own was so close that their noses nearly brushed. “Good morning to you, too.” Felix answered him quietly. They exchanged a small knowing glance that had Hyunjin biting at his lip to contain an excited smile at what the look meant.

Felix was giving him his answer. There was nothing more to the silent exchange but a small smile on Felix’s behalf once Hyunjin finally pulled away to grab his own breakfast, but that was only on the outside.

 

**7:09AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: I know Chanhyung basically already had a confirmation of his own

Hyunjin: but fuck, felix and i just had a fucking moment and ijaofeiajwefahowefw

Jeongin: yes we all saw

Jeongin: well, me and the other three hyungs saw

Minho: ngl

Minho: Jeongin wasn’t kidding when he said you guys were missing out

Minho: I’ve never been so ALIVE before 8AM

Minho: i haven’t even had a tea yet wtf

Jisung: Goddamn Felix and Hyunjin are cute as sHIT

Woojin: I haven’t seen many cute shits in my lifetime, but I suppose if shit could be cute then Hyunjin and Felix would definitely be part of that.

Chan: Woojin, what?

Woojin: It’s early.

Woojin: Like Minho, I haven’t had tea yet.

  


**7:47AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: minnie-hyung, did you get the memory cards for our cameras?

mentos: i’m just gonna bring some old ones i have from when i danced at a studio this summer

jjix: ohhhh that’s cool! are there any videos from when you danced before on them?

mentos: probably. we can look when we get in the practice room later.

jjix: YAAAAAs

 

**7:52AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS i forgot you guys were filming your practice

Minho: it’s really more of just a way to make sure we actually get shit done during partner work

Minho: and since we didn’t get much done last week, we REALLY need to focus today.

Woojin: So I suppose none of us should bother with stopping by, eh?

Minho: maybe next week or the week after once we have something going

Minho: but yeah, i’d appreciate it if you guys kinda steered clear during dance

Changbin: So you’re taking back the invite from last week.

Minho: *darling you… are… the only exception*

Seungmin: Paramore? Really?

Hyunjin: we love an angsty QUEEN

Changbin: I was joking. I’m not going to skip.

Jisung: he says this now. but when i drag him out of class he won’t have any say in it.

Chan: Alright, time for first period. Maybe we can all at least t r y to pay attention today.

Seungmin: I literally sit beside Felix.

Hyunjin: I have clear view of Felix from my seat.

Jeongin: well some of us have shit luck. so i’ll try to pay attention at least.

Jisung: aslong as the chat doesnt get rowdy i’ll pay attention

Changbin: Yeah yeah, I’m already going over my notes.

Woojin: Thinkin' bout seeing Binnie & Lix next period ^_^

Seungmin: You know, Woojin is underrated.

Seungmin: He gets to see and hear and know a lot more than we’re probably giving him credit for.

Woojin: Sure, Seungmin.

Minho: no i totally get that, actually.

Minho: but uh yeah. class is starting.

Chan: Make me proud, baby boys.

Jeongin: don’t ever say that again.

Chan: Oh? But Felix seemed to like it.

Hyunjin: he WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @/lovelyjjix  
> -again no real pros to following me except for spoilers and i like to uwu over the boys a lot. also UWU thank you to those who sent me lovely DMs after the last chapter you know who you are I LOVE YOU <3  
> cc: curiouscat.me/ashtin 
> 
> Oh hell yes, I most definitely took advantage of Chan's 'baby girl' mess and brought it here. I hope you all love how cringe but still strangely endearing it is bc I most certainly do. Thank you again for reading! And reaching 500 kudos HOLY SHIT i love you guys oky i'm going to bed goodnight


	22. is it a date... or nah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentos: Time to recruit Hyunggu into our ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is. a mess.  
> i work 3pm-11pm tonight so please don't hesitate to bother me after you read this so that i have something to look forward to on my break!  
> also, very much unedited. sorry for mistakes and confusion

**9:06AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: I am

Woojin: endeared. But I also want to roll my eyes into next week. Y’know?

Minho: Mood.

Chan: What?

Changbin: Hyung come on, it was FUNNY

Woojin: I laughed, didn’t I?

Seungmin: pls explain

Woojin: Our Felix has got jokes.

Changbin: His face when he was trying to tell it was hilarious oh my god. He was trying hard not to laugh at his own JOKE

Hyunjin: so, u gonna tell us the joke orrrr

Woojin: Felix asked Changbin if he knew any math jokes

Woojin: Changbin goes, “Yeah a few, why?”

Woojin: and Felix… bless him, a giggly mess, “Oh, so you’ve _probably_ heard the one about the statician?”

Chan: Oh no.

Changbin: He wiggled his eyebrows at me when he said ‘probably’ too. I’m..

Minho: Nerd jokes. I cannot. I think I love him

Jeongin: THATS SO LAME THAT ITS CUTE WTF

Jisung: wait. i dont get it

Seungmin: it’s a math joke, ji

Woojin: ^^^ Staticians teach things about “probability,” so ‘probably’ was the joke XD

Minho: Fuckin nerds.

Changbin: You’re literally in AP Bio, Hyung.

Minho: THat is nerdy FUN

Minho: Calculus is nerdy suffering

Chan: That’s fair.

Jisung: lmao that’s actually such a lame joke. why didn’t you call him out in the big gc for it

Jeongin: missed opportunity, damnnn

 

-

 

“Hey, you never answered me back about studying.” Changbin figured he would bring up the proposed study session with Felix while the younger’s attention was on him. He felt that he would come off as too much of a bother if he asked via text, yet again.

Felix’s eyes lit up and he gasped in a way that reminded Changbin of the cute little gasps Woojin made when he was excited about something.

“Oh, yeah! Sorry, I didn’t answer anyone’s messages if that makes you feel better…”

Changbin smiled. It _did_ make him feel better that Felix had not just ignored him, alone.

“So… Whaddya say?”

“Are you sure that it won’t be too much trouble for you? I missed nearly three weeks of information…” Felix frowned and bit at his lip.

Changbin shook his head, “We didn’t do much at all during the first week, so it’s really only about two weeks worth of material! And my notes are pretty well organized. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

The older boy hesitated for one, two heartbeats before, “Besides, you seem pretty smart, even smarter than myself. You will catch up in absolutely no time. I’m sure of it.”

Felix ignored his burning ears and beamed at Changbin.

“Me? Smarter than the senior who is first in his class? Highly unlikely, Changbinnie-hyung!” Felix giggled.

“Excuse me, gentlemen! Class has started.” Their teacher chastised the two boys. Behind them, Woojin snorted and Changbin sent him a betrayed glare for not warning them to shut the fuck up. Woojin held his hands up in feigned innocence and pointed to the front of the class when Mr Yoo began his lecture. Changbin rolled his eyes, but pulled out his notes and began writing in earnest when their teacher mentioned the start of a new unit.

Changbin only paused his note taking when Felix placed a small torn piece of notebook paper in front of him.

_‘You’re free tomorrow afternoon, right? We can study in your room?’_

He quickly wrote his answer on the paper and slid it back to Felix with a grin.

_‘Only if you promise not to eat all of my snack stash.’_

He heard Felix snicker under his breath.

_‘I can’t make that promise~ ^^’_

Changbin only had a couple of seconds to read the reply before Felix slipped the paper away from him and turned it over to write on the backside of it.

_‘Bring me some more of those cookies and I’ll consider sparing your precious snack stash.’_

Changbin fixed Felix with an unimpressed look that easily crumbled when Felix pulled his puppy-eyes with a pout to match.

_‘What am I gonna do, say no?’_

He watched Felix read his answer and roll his lips between his teeth to keep from laughing out loud at Changbin’s use of the meme.

 

-

 

**9:54AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

woojout: hey **@binnie @jjix** teacher keeps sending death glares your way. I’d pay attention if I were you.

mentos: what r they doing??? aren’t they always hella focused?

woojout: They’re passing notes back and forth and giggling at each other.

chad: You mean neither one of them are paying attention? Has hell frozen over?

dandelion: THEYRE PASSING NOTES AND GIGGLING AEFT EAHCOTHER

innie: look what u guys did. u broke him again

woojout: Hey, I’m just looking out for my friends here

bbyprince: well i guess if theyre gonna pay attention to somethign thatnot thlecture then at least theyre paying attentionto each other

chad: Hyunjin do you even look at your phone while you type?

bbyprince: don’t lkok, savesstime

ji: aka we’ll get demerits if we’re caught on our phones in here.

dandelion: how are you getting away with it then, ji?

ji: I sit in the back. Hyunjin is the dumbass in the front row who’s texting with his phone in his desk and pretends to be looking for a pencil while he reads the chat.

mentos: gotta give him points for effort.

woojout: Oh

woojout: My

woojout: God

chad: Uh oh.

mentos: SPILL IT

innie: SAHWT HYUNG WHT

woojout: LMAO

woojout: I tried to warn them!

chad: Oh my god I can HEAR Lucas laughing from my classroom

chad: What is going on??

woojout: Mr Yoo… he

dandelion: HE W H A T

ji: Oh no…

ji: This can’t be good, Mr Yoo is fucking savage.

woojout: He picked up their note and read it to himself before he made Changbin and Felix read it outloud to the class.

ji: OH MY GOD

mentos: LMFAO

innie: OTL he’s too much oh my god

dandelion: wait how did they react to that omg

woojout: Changbin grumbled his way through it at first, but Felix was all smiles and read his parts of the note super loud. Like he was putting on a show for Mr Yoo

chad: That’s fucking hilarious oh my god

woojout: It gets better because Changbin eventually joined Felix and got into character about it. T H EN

mentos: THEREA MORE

dandelion: this is way better than I expected

ji: lmao Hyunjin looks so frustrated bc he can’t check his phone shfhsdhfshdfjgdjskf

woojout: The note was harmless, at least. They were just figuring out a time to study together, but it was cute.

woojout: Mr Yoo actually laughed along and freaking Hyunggu asks them “So, is it a date… or naaaah?”

chan: he WOULD oh my goooood

mentos: Time to recruit Hyunggu into our ranks.

woojout: Felix looked at Changbin and repeats that damn Drake meme that Changbin used in the note, “What am i gonna do, say no?” and THAT is when Lucas lost it.

dandelion: OHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD

bbyprince: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

ji: FELIX OH MY GOD LMAO

ji: i want to hug him oaiwejfoawejfafjlaskdfjlawshwa

ji: might skip class to hang around the arts building next period to do it, too

jjix: Don’t skip class, Ji.

mentos: HE SPEAKS

binnie: Class is over, dumbass.

jjix: Woojinnie-hyung left the part out where Changbin and I could hardly keep our faces straight the whole time.

 

**10:12AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: Oh my god.

Changbin: There’s a REASON Felix was picked as the best one in drama.

Hyunjin: HE’S FREAKING GOOD

Changbin: You don’t understand, like his eyes changed as soon as Yoo told us to read the note outloud. Like he became a CHARACTER

Chan: Changbin, this is the most you’ve ever spoken here. And you’re actually using the chat correctly.

Changbin: Shut up or I’ll leave.

Hyunjin: NO BUT THIS IS LEGIT! he is A BEAST when it comes to acting.

Seungmin: I was concerned when Woojinhyung first said that you guys had to read it out loud… Like I know Binniehyung wouldnt give a shit about that, but I feel like that’s something that could make Lix anxious

Woojin: Mhm, I was prepared for damage control, and I’m sure Binnie felt the same way, but he surprised us all. Even Yoo looked impressed by it.

Chan: Well I’m glad it turned out that way... Making students do something like that defniietly has the potential to go south really fast.

 

-

 

Hyunjin scrunched his eyebrows when he spotted Felix with his back leaned against a wall in the Arts building a couple of doors down from their classroom. His eyes were closed and he tapped his fingernails against the wall behind him without any sort of rhythm to it. Something was off and it made Hyunjin feel concerned.

“Lix?” He approached him with caution, not fully knowing what to expect.

“What’s the matter, angel?” He tried again when he was standing in front of Felix.

Hyunjin gently ran his hand down the length of the other’s right arm and took Felix’s hand into his own. Felix finally opened his eyes at the interaction and took a deep breath.

“You good?” Hyunjin questioned him once he’d taken a couple of more breaths.

Felix nodded his head and pushed himself away from the wall but kept their hands connected. “Yeah. My brain just went into overdrive after what happened last period.”

Hyunjin frowned, “Do you want me to go talk to Mr Yoo about that? What he did wasn’t really cool, y’know…”

Felix shook his head with a small smile. “Nah. It’s fine. It was our fault for not paying attention even after he scolded us at the beginning of class.”

“Still,” Hyunjin mumbled as he caressed the back of Felix’s hand with his thumb. “That could be considered targeted harassment. Plus, Changbin-hyung-”

“It’s okay, Hyunjin. We’ll live. Plus now I have a study date with Hyung because of it.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure the whole senior class has heard about it by now.”

“Well, at least they’ll know that I’m not interested in anyone other than you guys, then.”

Hyunjin stopped short in the middle of the hallway, causing Felix to jerk backward. He faced the taller with a confused look.

“Y-You’re interested in us?” Hyunjin stuttered.

“I am literally holding your hand in the middle of the hallway.” Felix held up their connected hands for emphasis. “I… I even kissed you on the cheek. How on earth have you not put two-and-two together by now, Hwang Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin’s cheeks tinged red at both the reminder of Felix’s goodnight kiss and the implication that the younger was most definitely interested in him and the others.

“Let’s go, we’re already kind of late as it is.” He sighed and pulled them the rest of the way to their class and Felix trailed slightly behind with a smirk on his lips.

 

-

 

**10:22AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: SO UHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hyunjin: Class is about to start but i just needed to scream a little ok

Hyunjin: I’ll just leave a quote here for everyone

Hyunjin: “Well, at least they’ll know that I’m not interested in anyone other than you guys, then” -Lee Felix

Seungmin: HYUNJIN WHAT WAS THE CONTEXT

Minho: GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE AND EXPLAIN

Jisung: WHAT THE FUCK YOU CANT JUST DROP THAT ON E US AND L E A V E

Chan: “you guys” as in… the eight of us???

Woojin: That’s the only thing I can think of here

Changbin: I’m so lost.

Jisung: What the fuck Hyunjin

Jeongin: C’mon guys, it’s not rocket science

Jeongin: if jjix-hyung was talking to jinnie-hyung specifically and he said ‘you guys’ then who else would he be referring to???

Jeongin: he doesn’t KNOW anyone else

Seungmin: false

Jisung: not true

Seungmin: he’s made friends in our lit class

Jisung: yeah, same with gov.

Jeongin: okay BUT why would hyunjin hyung find it necessary to yell in SOFT FUCKING FELIX HOURS about it if it was about someone else

Jeongin: he wouldn’t be yelling

Jeongin: tbh he would probably be crying if felix hyung meant anyone other than us

Woojin: Innie’s right. When you think about it logically, it works. But, I’m still curious as to who he meant by “they”

Chan: Maybe they were talking about the incident that just happened in your class?

Seungmin: Does he mean ‘they’ as in the rest of your class, then?

Jisung: that’d be funny because have you s e e n how some of those guys look at felix? especially younghoon.

Changbin: You’re an idiot if you don’t see the way Younghoon looks at Changmin like the dude hung all the fucking stars in the sky

Chan: True, I highly doubt he’s all that interested in Felix.

Seungmin: They don’t have to be “interested” in Lix to find him attractive or just look at him, yknow…

Jisung: that’s what i mean. some of the guys that watch him in the dining hall literally look like they’re predators about to pounce on their prey

Woojin: Stop it. I don’t like even thinking about the possibility of someone seeing Felix as nothing more than a pretty object of their disgusting desires.

Minho: If I see anyone doing something like that I will not hesitate to punch them in the eyes.

Chan: I’ll hold while you punch.

Jeongin: and thus, the FPS was born.

Changbin: ??? Frames per second?

Seungmin: First person shooter?

Jisung: idiots. it’s felix protection squad

Jeongin: i only trust jisungie-hyung

Woojin: Okay, but both of their guesses were valid.

Minho: Changbin, Hyunggu is trying to get your attention

Woojin: LMAO just to wiggle his eyebrows at him

Changbin: Why. Of all people who had to witness that last period. Why did it have to be Hyunggu.

Seungmin: Sounds like he ships it.

Seungmin: someone tell him to contact me if he wants to join the changlix enthusiast alliance.

**_[Changbin has kicked ‘Seungmin’ from the chat.]_ **

 

-

 

Felix and Hyunjin waited for the rest of their boys at the regular lunch table. They could have gotten their trays ahead of time and skipped out on the long lines, but Felix admitted to wanting to wait for the others before he ate, and there was no sense in getting a tray full of food and letting it go cold while they waited.

Woojin, Minho, and Changbin arrived before any of the others; Minho marched up to the table with a grumbling Changbin in tow and shoved him unceremoniously into the vacant seat to Felix’s left.

“I don’t give a shit, Changbin. If he didn’t take up the homework at the beginning of class, like he _always_ does, then you should not have said anything about it at the end of class!” Minho sat himself down next to Changbin and groaned. “I was only halfway through copying Woojin-hyung’s homework before class started. Goddamn.”

“Maybe you should do your physics homework during the weekend like the rest of us, Minnie.” Woojin added drily from his spot beside Hyunjin on the opposite side of the table.

“Hey, hot stuff.” Hyunjin greeted the older boy and pressed a kiss into his cheek.

 _“Gross,”_ Minho made a face of disgust at the same time Felix cooed, _“Cute.”_

Changbin turned his head so that he faced away from MInho and pouted pitifully at Felix. “Hyung is mad at me because I reminded our teacher about picking up the weekend homework.”

Felix’s eyes widened and he could feel the tips of his ears burn at the sudden cute display being put on by the older boy.

“Aww. H-Hyung, you did the right thing. B-Beside, I’m sure someone else would have brought it up if you hadn’t.” Felix cursed himself inwardly for stuttering. He’d been right when he told himself his heart wouldn’t be able to bear Changbin’s aegyo, its stubborn erratic beats in his chest were a solid reminder of it.

“Yep, I was ready to ask, myself.” Woojin spoke up. Hyunjin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but kept his focus on Felix. It amused him seeing how the other reacted to Changbin’s natural cute side.

“Hey, brat, you’re not supposed to take his side just because he acted cute! My grades are at stake, here!” Minho griped in Felix’s direction, but the complaint went unheard since all of the younger’s attention still remained on the cute way Changbin’s eyelids fluttered while he tried to keep his eyes wide open.

 

-

 

**11:50AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: **@Changbin** hyung… your power

Woojin: Felix actually stuttered. Oh my.

Minho: And all this time i pinned him as a confident gay

Hyunjin: Oh, trust me, he’s definitely a confident one, too.

Chan: Wat.

Jeongin: we’re on our way down. pls explain

 

 **11:53AM | 2JIN 5EVER** ♥ **(2)**

Woojin♥: Explain

Hyunjin♥: he kissed me

Woojin♥: HE WhAT

Hyunjin♥: on the cheek

Woojin♥: Oh. That’s so cute omg

Hyunjin♥: I didn’t say anything bc… idk i have no reason tbh

Hyunjin♥: But the way he smiled after he did it

Hyunjin♥: reminded me of how he smiled at changbin hyung when he felt Felix’s abs

Woojin♥: Oh ye, most definitely a confident gay

Hyujin♥: But he panicked for… binnie hyung’s aegyo?

 

**11:53AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

**_[Minho has added ‘Seungmin’ to the chat.]_ **

Minho: basically… Felix is a panicked gay for Changbin’s aegyo only.

Seungmin: THIS IS THE GREATEST NEWS OF MY LIFE

* * *

  


**EXTRA:**

 

“Wait,” Felix poked his head up so that he looked over Changbin and at Minho. The others were arriving and gathering around where they were already sitting, but listened to Felix speak. “Weren’t you and Jisungie doing homework on Saturday? Like, before you guys went shopping for sleepover snacks? What did you do, if not homework, then?”

Minho fixed Felix with a blank stare before replying, “We f-hmph, yah Han Jisung!”

Jisung had slapped his hand across Minho’s mouth and spoke over him when the older freed his mouth from the hand. “We got distracted by vine compilations on YouTube and watched a movie!” The pink across his cheeks matched the pink beret that sat cutely on his styled hair.

Woojin sighed, “Please tell me that you… did _homework_ in Jisung’s room."

“Nope!” Seungmin sang out with an emphasized _pop_ at the end. “They spent the entire day in your room, Woojin-hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> -thank you to everyone who voted in the poll for the next chapter! Hyunjin/Jisung came first and Seungmin/Jeongin came second so I will write out their parts just for you guys ^^  
> cc: curiouscat.me/ashtin


	23. i-indirect kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung: Changbin stop looking at Felix with all the love in his eyes challenge: EPIC FAIL.
> 
> Seungmin: Whelp. I didn’t say it. But I’m sure glad someone else did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. so many interactions in one chapter. im dizzy. ENJOY~  
> those who voted for hyunsung & seungin for the poll: this one was for you. but uhh, all the couples kinda won. even chan/food.  
> new poll linked at the end! :*

**LUNCH**

 

Seungmin pulled Jeongin with him to the traditional-style meal line and helped the younger load his tray. He’d given Chan his own meal card so that the older boy could use it to buy his ramen for him while he stood in line with his boyfriend.

Jeongin leaned forward to pull the elder against his chest and held him there with his chin hooked over Seungmin’s left shoulder while they waited for the slow line to move again.

“Inniiiieee…” Seungmin whined to him softly.

“Hmm?” Jeongin answered back. He let his boyfriend push the food tray along the counter and waddled forward when the line finally moved. He found the position just too comfortable to let go.

“Do you think I’m too much when it comes to bothering Changbin-hyung about Felix?” He asked with his gaze focused on the back of the person in front of him. He pushed the tray along with one hand, and kept the other over Jeongin’s hands where they were connected over his stomach.

Jeongin hummed softly in Seungmin’s ear, his tone thoughtful. “Maybe just a little. Only sometimes, though. Even though I can tell the others feel the same way that you do… They just keep quiet about it a little better.”

“It’s just… Binnie-hyung kicked me from the chat earlier and it made me feel sad. But then I thought that maybe what I said was too much and that he got really bothered by it.”

“Aww, Hyuuuuung,” Jeongin cooed and tilted his head to press a quick kiss into his boyfriend’s neck. “I don’t think he minded all that much. He probably just kicked you to be funny, honestly. He’s done it to Jisung-hyung, too!” Jeongin ignored the disapproving glances the lunch-line workers sent their way, but dropped his arms so that he could pick up his tray in one hand and hold Seungmin’s hand in the other.

“Binnie-hyung is really warming up to Lix-hyung, but I think they’re still a little awkward. So we should give him a little more time.” Jeongin squeezed Seungmin’s hand reassuringly as they approached the lunch table. “Now, Hyunjinnie-hyung, _he_ is the one we should start harassing.”

Seungmin scoffed at the suggestion, “And risk being at the hand of Woojin-hyung’s wrath? I dunno about that, Innie.”

“Why would you be at risk of facing my wrath, huh?” Woojin asked from behind them. He held his own tray of food along with what the other two boys guessed was Minho’s tray as their younger hyung trailed behind Woojin empty-handed, save for silverware and napkins.

“I suggested that we start harassing Hyunjin-hyung about shit rather than Binnie-hyung.” Jeongin admitted before Seungmin could come up with something to save their asses.

“I’m down.” Minho piped up as he grabbed his tray from the eldest’ hand and sent him a thankful smile.

“I’m not about to stop you.” Woojin shrugged and sat down next to Hyunjin’s empty seat. “I might be able to learn a few things from it, myself.”

Seungmin smiled mischievously and took his own seat as the other boys began approaching the table one-by-one with their own trays of food.

“Hyung, what are those for? You never bother with anything from the salad bar.” Jeongin questioned Changbin while pointing at the bowl of assorted sweet berries sitting at the top right corner of his tray. The older boy only shrugged and took a bite of kimchi before he shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

Hyunjin and Felix joined them not even two minutes later and took their spots with Jisung and Chan following close behind.

“Oh my goodness, those look so good!” Felix exclaimed at the sight of the berries in front of Changbin.

Changbin silently placed the bowl in front of Felix and smiled softly when the younger squealed. “REALLY?! You are so sweet, Changbinnie-hyung! You know,” Felix paused briefly to smirk, “these berries are already super sweet, but you’re even sweeter!”

Changbin nearly choked on rice when he felt Felix’ slim arm loop around his own and squish the side of his face into his shoulder.

“Hey… this is supposed to be _my_ date with Felix!” Hyunjin whined at the sight of Felix attaching himself to Changbin’s side. “You have your own date with him tomorrow.” He grumbled.

“Jinnie, you were the one who told me this could be a date between all nine of us.” Felix deadpanned, the left side of his face still smushed into the side of Changbin’s shoulder.

Minho squinted at the pouty boy across the table. “Jinnie, you pretty much had a date with him last night. Are you still being so greedy, even now?” He talked through a mouthful of food and only narrowly avoided spilling some of it on his uniform.

“Yeah, Jinnie.” Seungmin joined in, smirking. “You’ve already gotten so close with Lix. Let the rest of us have some time with him, will you?”

Changbin looked back and forth between Seungmin and Minho with wide, confused eyes. Were they actually teaming up against _Hyunjin?_

“Or do you want him all to yourself?” Jeongin took his turn to tease.

“Hey…” Hyunjin whined quietly with a pout. “I was just kidding about something me and Lix talked about last night.” He looked to his boyfriend with a pitiful expression and buried his face into Woojin’s shoulder.

“Aww, Jinnie. They’re just teasing you.” Woojin’s fond smile grew when the younger’s arms wrapped around his middle section to press himself closer to him.

“You were on a date?” Changbin quirked an eyebrow down at the boy still attached to his arm. Felix smiled guiltily through a mouthful of strawberries and finished chewing before he swallowed to answer.

“Technically, I guess? I just bought Hyunjin’s lunch because he bought my dinner last night against my will.”

“Oooh, so it _was_ a date!” Chan took the opportunity to speak during one of the scarce moments he wasn’t chewing his food. “See, I was almost offended when I saw the two of you eating by yourselves without inviting anyone else along. But I _totally_ understand if you just wanted to be alone for your date.”

“It was not at date! Tell them we were just getting a quick dinner before doing homework, Felix!” Hyunjin leaned away from Woojin, but kept his arms secure around him and whined a bit louder than before.

Felix, confused by the entire situation, jumped when his phone vibrated in his lap.

 

**12:12PM | seungmini/lix (2)**

seung-mini: play along~ ;)

 

Felix looked back up to Hyunjin, the scene probably looked comical to any onlooker as the two boys were complete mirrors of each other in the way they both pouted with their cheeks pressed into the boys beside them.

“It wasn’t?”

Changbin held himself back from cooing at the gigantic puppy-dog eyes Felix fixed Hyunjin with, but Jisung couldn’t contain himself.

“How could _anyone_ deny eyes like _that?”_ He said in a babyish voice and made grabby hands across the table in Felix’s direction.

“Feeeelix!” Hyunjin whined out loud and the freckled boy decided that they had done enough teasing and smiled, finally detaching himself from Changbin.

“We’re just kidding, Jinnie! Don’t be mad.” Felix put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in the palms of his hands. “We’ll go on a real date, how does that sound?”

Eight pairs of eyes widened in unison at the proposal before seven boys voiced their objections toward one smug looking face of freckles.

_“But you two literally had a date yesterday!”_

_“Yah, we have to practice at some point!”_

_“I never get to see you unless we’re eating, Hyung!”_

_“Aren’t you sick of Jinnie’s face?”_

_“Can we just start calling anytime we see you a date, then?”_

_“Do nap cuddles count as dates, too?”_

So maybe only _six_ of them actually voiced their objections, but the glance Changbin sent Felix had not gone unnoticed by him and the small action said enough for anyone to understand.

Hyunjin threw out an alternative to appease the boys before they could turn on him and to get the attention off a giggling Felix, “How about the nine of us go on a date together? A real one.”

“Wait, oh my gosh we totally should!” Felix exclaimed and clapped his hands together excitedly. “We can do something Friday night!”

There was a breath of silence before Jisung spoke. “But isn’t the pa-”

Jeongin slapped his hand over Jisung’s mouth to keep him from continuing, “Friday works! Right guys?”

“Yeah, that’s actually kind of perfect! We can just hang around the cafe until Binnie gets off work and then head to a late movie or something.” Minho confirmed with a grateful look to their maknae.

Felix clapped his hands again with a smile, “I’M SO EXCITED!”

 

**12:20PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: Changbin stop looking at Felix with all the love in his eyes challenge: EPIC FAIL.

Seungmin: Whelp. I didn’t say it. But I’m sure glad someone else did.

Jeongin: ._. I mean, I wasn’t going to comment on it, but shit Binnie-hyung, be a LITTLE subtle at least

Changbin: I’m ignoring you fuckers.

Minho: So that was fucking close.

Minho: JISUNG

Minho: i’m about to start carrying around a roll of duct tape to seal your mouth S H UT if you just plan on almost ruining surprises like that again

Jisung: I’’m sORRY OKAY

Seungmin: duct tape? what kind of kink…

Hyunjin: what the fuck

Hyunjin: why

Hyunjin: wat did i do to deserve THAT

Seungmin: you breathed.

Hyunjin: shut up you WEED

Jeongin: we decided to give binnie-hyung a break

Jeongin: hey! only i can call my dandelion a WEED thank you very much

Minho: u were an open target and we took advantage of it, jinnie

Woojin: You were really cute, though. Such a baby.

Chan: Honestly, the babiest

Changbin: -_- is that what it was?

Changbin: a “break”

Jisung: if it helps, i had no idea what was going on either

Changbin: Okay, but you never really know what’s going on.

Chan: Oh, I had no idea we were ganging up on Hyunjin on purpose, but I planned on teasing him about not inviting any of us last night anyway.

Chan: That just gave me the perfect opportunity.

Jisung: W A I T can we talk about the EYES felix gave jinnie????????

Changbin: Have you guys never seen that look before? He’s done it to me at least twenty times by now.

Changbin: Okay, twenty is a bit much. But he’s done it a lot

Seungmin: WHAT THE FUCK HYUNG

Jeongin: THIS IS THE KIND OF SHIT YOU SHARE

Hyunjin: I nearly fucking died when he did that

Hyunjin: how are you ALIVE after all those???!

Changbin: What the fuck was I supposed to do??? Tell him to hold still and snap a photo of him making the face and nonchalantly post it in this goddamn uwu chat????

Chan: ...Well…

Chan: You could have told him to hold still because you wanted to capture his cute-as-fuck puppy-dog eyes that you’re whipped for to save it as his contact photo, or like.. your phone screen background idk

Chan: Just a suggestion

Changbin: Hyung.

Changbin: I can’t kick you without feeling guilty since you’re like this unspoken leader among us or some shit, but my only other options are to leave the chat or ignore you.

Changbin: and since I know that you’ll just add me back to prolong my suffering, I’ll just pretend I didn’t read what you just said and put my phone on do not disturb for the rest of the day.

Seungmin: AWWWWWWWW HYUUUUUUUUUUNG COME BACK

Minho: Too late he already put his phone in his backpack

Seungmin: I DIDNT EVEN DO IT THI S TIME WTF

Jeongin: hey, don’t beat yourself up. channie hyung is at fault this time.

Chan: I was just KIDDING

Chan: Oh, right. We were giving him a break.

Chan: Well now I feel like shit.

Woojin: Don’t feel bad. Literally look at him right now.

Jisung: I’ve never seen such a fond LOOK in Changbin-hyung’s eyes. WTF

Hyunjin: lmao i think he knows you guys are right.

Seungmin: I AM ALIVE

Seungmin: MY SKIN IS CLEAR

Seungmin: MY CROPS ARE FLOURISHING

Minho: God, I haven’t seen such a crazy look in Seungmin’s eyes since he first started pestering Innie last year

Jeongin: DON”T REMIND ME

Seungmin: You loved it.

 

-

 

“Hyung, that’s where I was sitting.” Jisung grumbled at Chan. The older boy had stolen his seat between Hyunjin and Jeongin while he was away to put up the trash and empty trays.

“Jeongin looked bored, so I moved. Go sit beside Minho, he looks lonely!”

Jisung sighed and was about to make his way around the table to his boyfriend when a hand caught him by the wrist and held him back.

“Sit with me, Sungie.” Hyunjin slid his hand from the wrist down so that he held Jisung’s hand and pulled until he came willingly and sat down in his lap. “Your hands are freezing, Ji! Are you that cold?”

“His hands are almost always cold, along with his feet.” Minho said in a sleepy, post-lunch haze. He’d eaten way too much and wished he could sleep off the over-full feeling rather than have to sit through a biology lecture. “It’s cute because I like putting his hands between mine to warm them up, but annoying as fuck when he presses his feet against my legs at night.”

“Poor baby.” Hyunjin hummed and wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist. He kept the smaller boy’s hands in his grasp and did his best to keep them warm until the bell that signaled the end of their lunch break rang throughout the dining hall.

“Noooo! I’m too comfy!” Jisung whined. He’d taken to leaning his head against Hyujin’s cheek and nearly fell asleep before the bell had so rudely interrupted him.

Hyunjin fixed the crooked beret so that it sat right on Jisung’s head and ran his thumbs across the apples of the sleepy boy’s adorable cheeks with a fond smile. “Wanna nap after classes are over?”

Jisung nodded sleepily and stood up to give Hyunjin privacy while he said goodbye to his boyfriend and walked into his own boyfriend’s arms to say goodbye as well.

“Try to stay awake in class, alright?” Minho whispered into Jisung’s ear before pulling back and pressing a peck to his lips.

“No promises.” Jisung responded, much more awake and alert than he’d been prior to the kiss, and kissed the elder back just as quickly with a smile.

“Alright, well, if all of you lovebirds are done saying your farewells, we should get to class. C’mon Jeongin, we still have to warm up and tune.” Chan pried the youngest from Seungmin and dramatically began dragging him toward the exit.

“Is it normally like this?” Felix asked Changbin in a whisper. They walked together behind the two remaining couples who would split once they reached the entrance to the academic building.

Changbin was thoughtful for a moment, “They’re not usually so mushy, but yeah. They can get pretty clingy once lunch is over because they don’t see each other for the rest of classes.”

“Ah,” Felix nodded slowly. “Makes sense, then.”

 

-

 

**12:53 | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: [Shared photos.]

Minho: FUCK THOSE WERE SO HARD TO TAKE WITHOUT THEM NOTICING BUT JFC THEY’RE BEING CUTE

Seungmin: ARE THEY HOLDING HANDS?!

Hyunjin: HOFJEWIJOWEFWHEFOIWEJFWOI

Jisung: WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN WHEN WE’RE NOT AROUND TO SEEEE

Minho: NO THEY ARENT BUT THEY SERIOUSLY ALMOST DID

Woojin: Their hands literally brushed for 0.02 seconds before Changbin moved his hand back like Felix’s hand was going to bite him or something.

Chan: SMH

Jeongin: lmao hyung nearly popped a string on his cello while tuning it when he read the message on his stand

Woojin: Channie be careful oh my god those are expensive

Woojin: I’m sad I had to part ways from Changlix and Minho. Class without you guys is boring

Jeongin: WELCOME OT MY LIFE HYUNG

Seungmin: i’m never going to be over those photos

Seungmin: one suggestion: next time get them in portrait view so that i can make it my homescreen on my phone thx.

Jisung: you are too far gone, my friend.

Jisung: but also… same

Hyunjin: you guys think binnie-hyung’s gonna read up the chat when he decides to grace us with his presence again?

Minho: probably not.

Hyunjin: Okay good, then i wont feel bad when i say i want them to date so bad.

Seungmin: DO I HAVE ANOTHER ENTHUSIAST HERE?

Jisung: you’re dumb if you don’t realize that we’re all enthusiasts, seungmin.

Minho: mhm. we just don’t want another fiasco like the other morning is all

Minho: binnie was fucking pissed

Seungmin: yeah, i get that. i’m trying to tone it down

Hyunjin: you’re good, seungminnnn. don’t feel bad, you’re just a little passionate is all ^^;

 

**12:57PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: JEONGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

dandelion: ...he probably won’t respond if they’ve started rehearsal, lix

jjix: :(

ji: what’s up?

jjix: i can’t find my lip balm

bbyprince: ??

jjix: i put some on him this morning when we went down for breakfast

jjix: but i don’t know where i put it after that and now i’m wondering if i gave it to him

 

**1:02PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: W H A T

Woojin: Daaaaaaaang, Innie got to use his lip balm?

Woojin: Is that what we consider… an i-indirect kiss?

Hyunjin: did you just… stutter via text?

Minho: fucking weeaboo.

Minho: We DEFINITELY consider that an indirect kiss.

Jisung: oi **@Jeongin** that’s on eof those moments YOU SHARE WITH US

Seungmin: Oh, he’s getting an EARFUL from me later oh my god hiS LUCK

 

**1:06PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

dandelion: I have some in my backpack?

dandelion: You can use it in literature if you want

 

**1:07PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: Oh, seungmin… honey… i’m sorry

Minho: but…

Seungmin: what

Hyunjin: wat

Woojin: ….What?

Jisung: WHAT HAPPENED WHY ARE YOU ABUSING THE ELLIPSIS

Woojin: You know, I get impressed with the extent of yall’s vocabulary every day.

 

**1:10PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: ahh thank you mini mini, but changbin hyung let me use his! ^_^

 

**1:13PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: o h.

Hyunjin: oH

Woojin: Ah…

Minho: …

Jeongin: Oh my fuckin god

Chan: Oh.

Minho: I’m…

Hyunjin: Miss SeungmiN?

Jisung: MISS SEUNGMIN?!

Hyunjin: Oh my fuckin god

Jisung: she fuckin dead

 

 

 

* * *

 

read end notes before clicking link to poll~!  
[felix's first kiss?](https://twitter.com/lovelyjjix/status/1061593227688579073)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWITTER: @lovelyjixx  
> [so there are lots of incentives to following me as you can see by the results of a prior poll, and now the most recent one: who do you want felix to have his first kiss with?]  
> there's only a few hours left in the first set of polls, but once they are done I will make a new poll with the top 4 voted boys! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys liked this update! It was really fun to write~ thank you all for the lovely words of encouragement. please send me good vibes as i enter final exam season at uni ;; goodnight!


	24. give it to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: CHANGBIN’S SMILE
> 
> Jisung: LIX’S FUCKING SMILE
> 
> Chan: What the fuck is going on right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance~! 
> 
> But uhhhhh I kind of fucking love interacting with you guys on twitter OH MY GOD. if you haven't been watching the final poll for felix's first kiss in the story you are probably living a much less stressful life than the rest of us. the poll still has 3 days left, so go check it out after this if you haven't already!  
> Again, I am sorry. I know I said light angst, but something needs to happen for other things to follow later on ^^

**2:32PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: FELIX IS TOO CUTE

Seungmin: HE Lp

Minho: what did he do?

Minho: aside from breathe

Seungmin: he saw that i was feeling shitty after our pop quiz and he…

Seungmin: he did the baby shark song @ me

Jisung: I can attest.. it was precious. he did it in the hallway

Jeongin: what do you mean, @ you???

Seungmin: like, when he did the hand motions he did the ‘baby shark’ bites with his fingers against my cheeks really softly

Seungmin: and at ‘daddy shark’ he did the shark bite around me and left his arms there and just hugged me

Hyunjin: THAT IS SO CUTE lmao i was wondering whath was sgoing on

Jisung: For the “swim away” part he just kept holding seungmin and waddled down the hall with him jfklasjfsdklfsj

Minho: holy shit

Chan: Why is he so cute, o h my GOD

Woojin: I’m kind of sad that I didn’t get to witness it.

Jisung: I am Blessed™

Hyunjin: he couldn’t wait TWO seconds longer

Hyunjin: I saw them waddling away when I walked out of class and was confused

Hyunjin: OML

Seungmin: it was 100% effective btw

Seungmin: i don’t even care if i failed that quiz or not

Seungmin: made my entire day

Jeongin: ;;;;;;;;; that is so freaking adorable

Jisung: and now the two of us are sitting in gov.

 

**2:36PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

binnie: Felix

binnie: wrong chat.

 

**2:36PM | binnie &lix (2)**

changbinnie-hyung♥: Felix.

 

**2:37PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: yes?

binnie: I messaged you privately already.

jjix: ...yes? ^^

 

**2:38PM | binnie &lix (2)**

changbinnie-hyung♥: Felix…

changbinnie-hyung♥: Come on.

changbinnie-hyung♥: -_-

changbinnie-hyung♥: I’ll never live this shit down if I put it in that chat.

changbinnie-hyung♥: Please spare me.

 

**2:40PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

dandelion: you can say it here, hyung!

dandelion: we won’t judge~♥

binnie: Bullshit.

jjix: Class is already started, hyung...

binnie: Check our messages, Felix.

binnie: Now.

 

**2:40PM | binnie &lix (2)**

changbinnie-hyung♥: Felix, you’ll answer me here or I won’t bring cookies back from work.

 

**2:41 | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: o_o yessir

mentos: dayum

ji: lix won’t even let me see. i’m sad

bbyprince: what could be so important that we can’t know

chad: Okay, well now I’M curious.

jjix: ^_^

 

**2:43PM | binnie &lix (2)**

felix: you are absolutely no fun, hyung :P

changbinnie-hyung♥: Did you keep my lip balm?

felix: OH

felix: Oh my gosh, I’m sorry! yeah, I have it in the pocket of my jacket

felix: sorry, i really didn’t mean to take it! i promise ;;

changbinnie-hyung♥: It’s fine, princess.

changbinnie-hyung♥: I’m just making sure I didn’t actually lose it, okay?

changbinnie-hyung♥: You can keep it on one condition.

felix: ??? you’re not making me give up the cookies are you?! HYUUUUNG! ;_;

changbinnie-hyung♥: Felix.

felix: yes?

changbinnie-hyung♥: Shut up for a minute.

felix: *ZIPS LIPS*

changbinnie-hyung♥: I just rolled my eyes at you.

 

**2:48PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: I dunno what CHangbin and Felix are texting about because he’s hiding his phone in the desk

Woojin: But he just rolled his eyes and smiled so cutely.

Woojin: I am… so soft.

Jisung: Really??? Felix awas being all pouty, but he just giggled out loud

Jisung: i had to elbow him to be quiet bc the teacher gave him a look for being disruptive

Hyunjin: I’m SO INTRIGUED

 

**2:48PM | binnie &lix (2)**

felix: but did you smile?

changbinnie-hyung♥: Anyway.

changbinnie-hyung♥: You can keep the lip balm as long as you let me use it whenever I want.

felix: D E A L♥♥♥♥

 

**2:50PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: CHANGBIN’S SMILE

Jisung: LIX’S FUCKING SMILE

Chan: What the fuck is going on right now?

Minho: Jisung

Jisung: ???

Minho: you must commandeer lix’s phone

Minho: tell him it’s for science

Jisung: -_-

Jisung: he already put it up in his desk

Hyunjin: tell him urs is dead and u need it to ask me a quesiton

Jisung: he can literally see me using my phone right now.

Jisung: speaking of, i need to stop using my phone and pay attention bc we have a test next week over this material

Hyunjin: booooo you’re no fun

Minho: Ohhhh Woojinnie-hyuuuuuuung

Woojin: Nope. I’m not going to disturb Changbin.

Minho: Boooo, you whore.

Chan: Mean Girls. Classy, Min. -_-

Minho: mwah

 

-

 

“I suppose there’s no way in hell that you’re going to tell me what you and Changbin-hyung were texting about when class started, eh?” Jisung tried once he and Felix were outside the academic building and making their way to the arts building. The latter only smiled a bit sheepishly without answering. Jisung smirked and hooked an arm around Felix’s own.

“Don’t worry, I’m the last person who’s going to bother you much about it. I’d rather make my own fun memories with you than dwell on someone else’s, ya know?”

“Ji, that’s probably one of the cutest things you’ve ever said, oh my god.”

Felix jumped closer toward Jisung when another arm found it’s way around his shoulder from his opposite side. “If it isn’t two of my favorite boys!” Minho pulled him closer and Felix soon found himself sandwiched comfortably between the two boyfriends.

A gentle hand ruffled his hair from behind, prompting Felix to glance over his shoulder. The culprit was most definitely Woojin, that same little encouraging grin he sent Felix filling him with warmth, but Changbin and Seungmin followed close behind him with their own small smiles directed at him.

Felix looked at the ground as he walked to hide his smile. The sight of five of his favorite boys around him and enjoying themselves amongst him like they were filled his chest with a warmth he was unaccustomed to, but he cherished it immensely. The warm feeling stayed with him even once they’d made it into the arts building and at the center where the building split into its divided wings.

“Sorry, boys, but this is where I whisk our little sunshine away to the changing room. Have fun in your classes, though!” Minho fixed them each with a look that reminded them to leave the two of them be for the next hour.

Jisung pulled Felix into a quick, soft hug and pulled back so that they made eye contact. “Don’t let this hoe-ass boss you around too much, okay? He might be older than you, but I’ll pull out all of his leg hairs one-by-one if he’s too much!”

“I heard that, Han Jisung! I’m not letting you anywhere _near_ my leg hair for the next month! That shit fucking hurts.” Minho grumbled with an icy glare pointed at his boyfriend that held no real malice. Jisung responded by pulling Felix closer to himself and sticking his tongue out at Minho, only to be pulled back by the strap of his bag by Changbin.

“Let’s go, you leech. I’m sure Felix is tired of you attaching yourself to him like that all the time.” He gave a sharp tug on the strap once more and Jisung pulled free from Felix’s side without resistance, but with a prominent pout set on his lips.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d much rather it were you, Hyung.” Seungmin retaliated for Jisung under his breath, which earned him a smack to the back of his head from Woojin.

“You too, dandelion. Let’s get to class.”

The six of them paired off and took to their respective areas of the building. Minho and Felix signed in for attendance with their teacher and checked out a small dance studio once they’d finished changing into their training clothes. Felix had gone with a loose-fit pink t-shirt with sweatpants, something Minho thought was _much_ more school appropriate compared to what he’d worn on Friday.

 _Unfortunate,_ He let himself think for a moment before he connected his macbook to the sound system and browsed his music library.

“GG or BG for warm up?” He quirked an eyebrow at Felix while he hovered the cursor of his trackpad between the two playlists in question.

Felix was thoughtful for a moment as he tried to connect the initialisms to what they might stand for.

“Ah! GG, hands down.” He answered confidently after a moment.

“Fantastic choice, sunshine.” Minho replied with a proud smile adorning his lips before put his girl group playlist on shuffle play.

“Oh my god, I _love_ SISTAR!” Felix exclaimed as his body began mimicking the first song’s dance moves from memory. Minho smiled in amazement as the song continued and danced opposite of the younger for a moment before he plopped himself down on the floor and began his warm up stretches.

“Okay, let’s actually stretch before you pull a muscle while dancing to _Give It To Me,_ of all things!” Minho smirked at him from his pretzel-like position before adding, “I’m impressed you even know this song, if I’m being honest here.”

“Are you kidding me, Hyung? I fucking love this song. Soyou is my queen!”

“Preach, baby face. Don’t I know it. Her part with the male back up dancer‒”

“Hyung! I can totally do that part of the dance if you play the part of the backup dancer, oh my gosh!”

Amusement stirred inside Minho’s gut. The suggestion had caught him completely off guard, and he wasn’t sure if it was something they should venture into with that particular part of the dance being pretty touchy and borderline suggestive.

“How about a deal, then?”

Felix dropped to the floor in front of Minho and nodded obediently.

Minho continued, “We get as much done as possible within the next hour or so, like, we _have_ to focus on this, Felix, okay? And if we get at least half a minute choreographed before class is over, I’ll dance the part with you _and_ we can do more fun dances because now I assume you probably know lots of random girl group dances.”

Felix nodded his head in earnest. “I promise we’ll get lots of work done, Hyung! I’ll set up the cameras real quick, too!”

The younger made a move to stand up, but Minho quickly took hold of his hand pulled him back down to the floor. “We stretch first. I’d rather _not_ get burned at the stake by the other boys if you so much as bend your pinky toe the wrong way and wince. God knows you’ll wince or something around one of them and that’ll be the end of Lee Minho.”

“Dramatic.” Felix huffed, but nodded understandingly and followed Minho’s stretch routine in full focus mode.

 

-

 

**4:25PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: Shit.

Minho: Fuck I fucked up

Seungmin: Hyung? Are you okay?

Minho: no i’m not fucking okay i

Minho: GOD DAMN IT

Chan: Minho, stop. Slow down, what happened?

Jisung: ...you’re scaring me, hyung

Minho: it’s felix

Minho: i

Minho: he..

Minho: he ran off  and i’m pretty sure i just threw everything to shit now i can’t fucking find him

Woojin: Minho. What happened? Explain what you think went wrong so we can assess the situation better and help find Felix.

Jisung: Changbin and i are coming to the dance wing. what room are you in?

Minho: A801C

Jeongin: I’m going to go check the dorms with seungmin and chan hyung

Hyunjin: what the fuck happened

Minho: you really won’t understand if you don’t know the dance.. but there’s a part in a song that we danced to.. and i swear it wasn’t my intention for it to end like it did. but the dance WAS pretty suggestive and the end pose...

Minho: he was so close

Minho: his face was so close and he turned his head and looked at me and then at my lips

Chan: Oh

Hyunjin: DID YOU FUCKING KISS HIM UNANNOUNCED

Minho: NO I FUCKING DIDN”T SHUT THE FUCK UP HYUNJIN

Minho: I mean at thIS point I probably should have done that rather than what i did

Woojin: Oh, Minnie /: What happened after that

Woojin: I’m going to search the other wings of the arts building

Minho: he went in for it. or i assume that’s what he was doing. i wasn’t thinking straight. lmao straight, of course i wasn’t thinking straight i was fucking GAy panicking my ass off  because it’s FELIX

Minho: our sweet little felix was -as i assumed-  about to fucking kiss me and it kind of freaked me out? and i fucking panicked. i’m so

Minho: i feel like a goddamn idiot.

Changbin: You’re not and idiot, hyung.

Minho: you won’t think so after what i say next

Minho: he looked so fucking HURT

Minho: i let go of him and backed away and it was like something snapped inside him

Minho: my heart shattered into fucking pieces at the face he made when i backed away from him oh m fucsk

Changbin: We don’t know for sure. He could have just panicked, himself. He could be panicking about the same exact thing right now, hyung. We won’t know until he tells us, though.

Chan: We tried calling Felix but he hasn’t answered

Jisung: he left his phone in the dance studio. i just saw it by the sound system

Woojin: I think you’re a little overwhelmed, Minnie. We’ll find him, but I think you should just take it easy, okay?

Changbin: I’m already late for work, Jisung is going to take care of Minho-hyung. I gotta run, please keep the chat updated. I’ll read on my break.

Chan: Try not to dwell on it, Binnie. We will keep you updated.

 

-

 

Woojin rounded the corner at a brisk pace, he’d given up running because he was just going to tire himself out like that, and peeked into practice rooms on either side of the B hall in the Vocal wing of the arts building. He had been all over the building; through every hallway, inside any open or unlocked door that earned him various concerned looks from the occupants of some of those rooms. But Woojin didn’t care. If the concerned look wasn’t one that came from Felix himself, he turned on his heel without a second glance and tried the next available door.

Now he was back in the hallway he had initially left from and it was his last hope before giving up on the arts building altogether and searching elsewhere. Most of the rooms were dark with the doors locked as the majority of students had gone without staying behind to have extra practice time like Woojin had been doing when Minho sent the first message of distress.

He was just coming up to the room he’d been in when he caught the sound of a faint sniffle.

Woojin paused outside the door that was only barely cracked, which he found odd since he’d left it wide open, and the lights were off when he knew for a fact that he left them on.

Another sniffle reached his ears and this time there was no mistaking that the noise was coming from his practice room. He stepped forward and slowly swung the door open to let light from the hallway seep in. The light was more than enough to reveal a sight to him that had his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach.

 

-

 

**5:07PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: I’ve got Felix. You guys don’t have to search anymore. Someone text Changbin so that he sees it before he has to come searching through this chat on his break.

Jisung: thanks for the update. i’m taking minnie-hyung back to the dorms. we checked the dance room back in so we have felix’s phone but i’m going to give it to chan hyung when we get there.

Jisung: minho says to remind lix to get his dance bag and backpack from the changing rooms, too.

Chan: I’ll text Binnie. Thanks, Woojin. We’ll leave you two alone

 

**5:12PM | Woojinnnnaaaaahhhyung &Sungie (2)**

jijisung: hold his hand if he’s having an attack,but go about it very gently

jijisung: try to get him to talk to you, but talk softly. do whatever and say wahtever it takes to clear his mind enough to focus on you and not what’s causing him to overthink

woohyungie: Thank you, I’ll keep all of that in mind. Make sure Minho doesn’t beat himself up too much okay. I’m sure Felix misunderstood what happened on Minnie’s part.

jijisung: that’s what i think, too. /: i’m sure they both feel just as shitty about this entire thing.

 

-

  


“Felix?” Woojin tried, his voice gentle and warm, before he flipped the lights back on.

Felix was on the floor between the side of an old wooden upright piano and the wall with his knees pulled to his chest and secured by his arms. His face was buried in his knees and his entire frame shook with every hiccup and sniffle that still coursed through him.

Woojin crouched down in front of him and did as Jisung instructed. Beginning with his arms, Woojin rubbed both of them gently until was able to coax them apart without force and trailed his hands down to Felix’s own. They were minuscule in comparison to Woojin’s own, and the elder feared they would easily break if he wasn’t careful, so he held them gingerly, with gentle caresses on the backs of them with his thumbs.

“Felix… Sweetheart, talk to me. Please?” He tried again when the younger was unresponsive to the touches. The sniffles turned harsher and quicker and Woojin began to fear that Felix would soon hyperventilate if he didn’t get his breathing back under control.

He moved Felix’s left hand so that both of his hands were in one of Woojin’s own, and used his free hand to run his hand through Felix’s hair. He repeated the motion a few more times until he felt brave enough to let his knuckles ghost over the spanse of cheek that was visible and hook two fingers under the brunette’s chin.

He felt a weight lift from his chest when Felix responded to the touch by letting Woojin lift his head away from his knees and up so that their gazes could meet, but his heart broke even further when he actually saw the tears welling up and spilling down the boy’s flushed cheeks.

“Oh, Felix, sweetie. Don’t cry, it’s okay.” Woojin’s voice was near a whisper as he struggled to keep his own emotions in check at the sight. But he persevered and used his thumb to wipe away the fresh tears on Felix’s cheeks.

“Sweetheart, tell me what’s wrong. What happened? Minho had us scared half to death just now and he thinks fucked up something between the two of you.” It was a blunt attempt, but Woojin was getting desperate for a verbal response that had yet to come.

Felix took a deep breath and shook his head harshly. “He didn’t. I did. I fucked up.” He bit his lip so hard Woojin feared that would draw blood, so he used the same thumb he’d wiped the tears with to gently pull the tortured lip from the death-grip of his teeth. It immediately began to tremble and Woojin braced for another round of tears.

“Come here, Lix.” The older boy moved from his crouched position so that he joined Felix on the floor and pulled on his hand until Felix complied and quickly climbed into his lap, looped his arms around Woojin’s neck, and immediately buried his face into his shoulder as he began to cry once more.

Woojin kept one hand in Felix’s hair and the other rubbed circles into his back in a calming manner and they remained like that until Felix spoke on his own accord.

“I almost kissed him.” He spoke through hiccups. “I don’t e-even know w-why I did it. I have no excuse except that the damn ch-choreo. I should n-never have suggested we d-dance it.”

“Felix look at me. I can hardly understand you when you talk into my shirt like that.”

Felix, now a _bit_ calmer than he had been before, pulled back so that he looked Woojin in the eyes, but kept his arms around the elder’s neck. “Aww, baby. You break my heart every time I see those tears.” Woojin whispered and wiped the few escaped tears and their tracks away.

“S-Sorry. I’m trying to s-stop.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize to me at all. Please continue. What happened when you tried to kiss him?”

Felix averted his eyes before answering, “He moved away from me. He looked surprised, like how could I even _think_ of doing such a thing. He probably thought I was a psycho for trying to just kiss him like that, oh my god.”

“Hold on. Rewind a second.” Woojin tilted Felix’s face back up. “You said he looked surprised, right?”

Felix nodded, his eyes swimming with guilt. Woojin smiled at him softly.

“Felix. I will tell you this right now… It takes a _lot_ , and I mean like a shit ton of a lot, to surprise Minho.” He paused to let out a huff of laughter. “And what I think we have here is a very, _very_ rare case of Panicked Gay Lee Minho.”

Felix’s eyes widened as he sputtered at the sudden revelation, “M-Minho-hyung? Gay panicked… over _m-me?!”_

Woojin giggled and ran a hand through Felix’s hair adoringly. “Much more likely than you’d think, sweetheart. If the ball had been in his favor, he would most definitely not had any problem kissing you. But you switched it up on him and threw him for a new one.”

“A-Are you sure?”

“I’m more than sure. I’m positive, actually. He already told me, himself. But now he’s worried sick that you think he rejected you when that wasn’t the case in the slightest.”

“Oh my god.”

Woojin laughed out loud and pulled Felix back into his arms and held him close and Felix let himself be held in the moment.

“Hmm,” Woojin hummed after a few minutes passed. “I think I know just the thing that will cheer you up.”

“What’s that?” Felix didn’t bother moving from his comfy position in Woojin’s arms. He was already feeling much better knowing that the whole situation was a misunderstanding, but he still wanted to confront Minho and apologize as soon as possible.

“Whaddya say we go visit Binnie at work? I’m sure he’s still worried sick after Minho’s freak out, and seeing you would put his mind at ease. And I think a bite of cake would help do the same for _you_.” Woojin booped Felix’s nose with his forefinger for emphasis on the last word and Felix scrunched it with a soft giggle.

“And afterward, we can go see Minho. I’m sure he’s passed out taking a nap right now, anyway.”

Felix nodded. Cake definitely sounded like a good idea after the afternoon he’s had. Seeing Changbin would just be a plus.

 

-

  


**5:47PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: We’re all good. I’m taking him to see Binnie because I think he needs a little sweetness right now, but he’s gonna want to see Minho as soon as we’re back, for sure.

Jisung: He’s asleep right now, but i’ll wake him up when you’re on the way back ^^

Chan: Thanks for taking care of him Woojin. We were worried

Hyunjin: do you want any of us to join you?

Seungmin: yeah we can meet you there

Chan: No, you guys just focus on your homework and let Woojin take care of him, alright?

Woojin: Thanks for offering, guys, but he’s been crying and probably doesn’t want anyone else seeing him now than necessary.

Jeongin: understandable.

Jeongin: thank you for keeping us updated, hyung

 

* * *

 

 

Felix's first kiss? [LAST POLL](https://twitter.com/lovelyjjix/status/1063825144873930754)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad???  
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> perks of following me as of late: stressful polls. also the poll for Jeongin's orchestra instrument has decided for me, our baby maknae plays the violin~!  
> so yes, the 1st kiss poll is creating quite a stir on the twitterverse and it is so entertaining for me to watch, please vote if you haven't yet!
> 
> and It is currently 5:01AM and i'm about to pass out goodngiht i love you all.


	25. bet on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin: WOrk thiS OUT deserved BETTR
> 
> Seungmin: Um, you’re cancelled. Fabulous is by far superior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to finish. But I've already explained that I'm at the end of my semester AKA finals start in a few days and I'm BUSY. Thank you guys for being so understanding. But somehow I found the time to write a cute little Woolix oneshot called Sweet, so if you would like to read that please go ahead~! 
> 
> Reminders in end notes <3
> 
> ps. i'm sorry to anyone who has never watched any HSM movies. you won't understand the ending.

Changbin was grateful for the slow business in the cafe for a Monday afternoon, really, he was, but he willed it to become  _ somewhat  _ busy, at least. He’d left the school in a rush and managed to clock in only ten minutes late with copious amounts of apologies directed at Jinyoung, who shrugged it off and told him not to make any sort of habit out of it. But now he busied himself with any and every task he could bring himself to think of.

He wiped the lingering steam and water off mugs that were fresh from the dishwasher, the counter was spotless, along with the glass casing underneath it that displayed all of the delicious pastry choices in pristine order, all evenly throughout the display, thanks to Changbin’s uneasy restlessness.

He found himself so hyper-focused on getting a particularly stubborn speck off of a dessert plate when the entrance bell chimed, but he didn’t look up from the task to greet the customer until they walked all the way up to the counter.

“How can I hel‒ Hyung?” Woojin stood in front of him, still clad in his uniform, with an unfamiliar bag hanging off his shoulder. Changbin was a stuttering mess as his mind tried to catch up, “W-What are you doing here? W-What about the others, Hyung? D-Did you guys find‒”

Woojin silenced him with a small smile before he stepped to the side and watched the roller-coaster of emotions make over Changbin’s face at the sight of‒ 

“Felix.” Changbin breathed out and took note of the younger boy’s swollen eyes and red nose.

“Aww, princess. How are you feeling?”

Felix averted his eyes and leaned his weight into Woojin’s side.

“Like shit.” He stated bluntly and sniffled, prompting Woojin to put his arm around him comfortingly.

“I thought you might like to see him. And I felt like he could use something sweet, no?” Woojin squeezed Felix’s shoulder lightly. Changbin nodded with a longing look at the younger’s crestfallen expression before he looked back up at Woojin.

“Minho-hyung?” Changbin questioned as he began putting together Woojin’s usual drink order.

“Ji said he’s taking a nap, but we’re going to see him after we leave from here.”

“Good. I know he probably feels ‘like shit,’ too. What would you like to eat, princess?” Changbin directed the question at a zoned-out Felix, who only shrugged.

“Feel like something with strawberry?” The barista tried.

The younger shook his head in a negative with his eyes still averted, “Apple.” 

“Apple? I can do that. Want anything to drink?”

Felix began to shake his head no, but stopped after a second thought and finally looked back up at Changbin, “What you made the other morning in the kitchen… can you make it again?” 

Changbin’s smile was so soft that it had Woojin’s heart positively melting.

“Of course I can, princess.”

Woojin raised an eyebrow at the nickname the third time around, which went unnoticed by both of the other boys. He gauged Felix’s reaction to the name and decided that he wouldn’t question it any further when he saw the small smile along the younger’s lips.

“Go find a seat. I’ll bring your food and drinks when it’s done.” Changbin inclined his head toward the cluster of arm chairs and cozy booths by the windows.

Woojin nodded and steered Felix back to one of the empty booths. “Feeling better?”

Felix shrugged and sighed while staring out the window. He could see the tops of the buildings on campus and quickly zeroed in on the dorms. “I want to apologize.”

“To whom?” Woojin asked him softly, thought he already had an idea of what Felix was talking about.

“Minho-hyung.” The younger confirmed Woojin’s suspicion. He rested his chin inside the palm of his hand and continued, “I should not have run off like I did. I must have really worried him, and you guys, too! I am so sorry.”

Woojin ran a hand through his hair and sighed quietly. “You did cause quite a bit of worry, but you shouldn’t beat yourself up for running away, either. You panicked, did you not?”

Felix nodded slowly.

“There’s not a single person who would be angry with you for acting on instinct like you did when you ran. Maybe a little frustrated because you were damn good at hiding, but never angry at you, alright? We care about you, Felix.”

Felix looked the older boy in the eyes with the famous  _ look _ , “I care about you guys, too. So much.”

“Cute.” Woojin breathed out, finding himself very much affected by the same eyes that caused a stir at the lunch table, and turned his head away in time to see Changbin wading through the various tables to theirs with a small tray balancing their orders on it.

He placed all three of their drinks down on the table first and then three small ramekins filled to the top with brown crumbles and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of each.

“I warmed up some of the apple crumble we had made and put some ice cream on top. I _ was  _ only going to give some to Felix,” Changbin explained as he placed a napkin and spoon beside each of their dishes. “But it’s a new recipe and Jinyoung said to get both of your opinions on it. And I’m kind of hungry, so one for myself, as well.”

“It smells so good, Binnie!” Woojin exclaimed before he picked up his spoon. “Oh, speaking of new recipes,” he fixed the barista with a teasing look. “How are the strawberry sugar cookies selling?”

  
  


-

 

**5:52PM | the ultimate mom & dad duo (2)**

channie: How is he?

woojinnie: He’s alright. He’ll be better once he’s seen Minho again.

channie: Poor boys. Both of them /:

woojinnie: Yeah. Thankfully it was only a misunderstanding on both of their parts.

channie: I figured. I hope they can work it out.

woojinnie: I have no doubt in my mind that they’ll be back to normal by the end of the night.

woojinnie: Possibly even closer than before, knowing them.

 

**5:58PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: So… I dunno if it’s the time or place.

Seungmin: FEED ME I’M STARVED OF CONTENT

Jeongin: go ahead, hyung^^

Jisung: I think we all need a little uwu to de-stress tbh

Chan: Yes yes, gogo

Woojin: Nothing out of the ordinary tbh

Woojin: Changbinnie is whipped for one Lee Felix.

Woojin: But this time he gave us some apple crumble with ice cream that is to DIE for

Woojin: and he made Felix whatever it was that he made him the other morning to drink.

Woojin: ONLY after Felix asked him super cutely to make it for him again.

Woojin: I also got to experience “the eyes” from Felix first hand. And I agree with Hyunjin about nearly dying on the spot.

Jisung: hyunjin would absolutely be dying if he was awake rn

Jeongin: U W U

Seungmin: did binnie-hyung take his break with you guys

Woojin: Mhm. ^^ 

Woojin: He sat next to Felix in the booth we picked out.

Chan: PROGRESS

Chan: He sat next to me when I brought Felix the other night.

Chan: I’m so proud

Jisung: i think binnie-hyung felt like he needed to be close to lix…

Jisung: y’all didn’t see get to see it, but he was so stressed and worried sick about him when you guys said you couldn’t find him

Jisung: it really didn’t help that he couldn’t stay behind and look for himself. /:

Woojin: Precisely why I brought him here.

Seungmin: ;;

Chan: Ahh, yeah. That makes a lot of sense.

Woojin: So.. you guys wanna know some more?

Jeongin: hyung just give us a full play-by-play you know we live for this shit

Jisung: YES GO ON

Seungmin: WHY DO YOU EVEN ASK

Chan: Now that you’ve got the kids (+ myself) all excited. Do continue.

Woojin: Felix looked a little surprised when Binnie sat next to him at first..

Woojin: But he kind of just melted after he started eating the apple crumble, right?

Woojin: Like his whole body relaxed and eventually he kind of leaned into Changbin’s side

Woojin: We’re finished eating now, but Lix has taken to laying his head on Bin’s shoulder and Changbin is just LETTING him like it’s natural.

Woojin: They’re still talking, like about school stuff, but that’s not new. But it’s just so??? Cute????

Chan: Oh no… Seungminnie just dropped his phone

Jisung: I AM SILENT SCREAMING SO THE OTHER TWO DON”T WAKE UP HOLY JFIEOWEJFOWIEFHWOEIFJ

Jeongin: *UWU INTENSIFIES*

  
  


**6:23PM | Woojinnnnaaaaahhhyung &Sungie (2)**

woohyungie: We’re on our way back with drinks.

woohyungie: Felix bough Minnie a dessert, too.

jijisungie: aight. i’ll wake him up

jijisungie: hyunjin is here, too. cuddled up w/ hyung

woohyungie: That should be fine. Felix seems to have an attachment to Jinnie, anyway.

woohyungie: He’ll probably feel more comfortable around him.

jijisungie: soooo don’t kick him out?

woohyungie: Nah.

woohyungie: He’ll want to see me anyway. Probably feels sad that we wouldn’t let him come to the cafe earlier.

jijisungie: true. i didn’t hear the end of it earlier.

jijisungie: but he helped a shit ton with hyung

jijisungie: cuddled him to sleep while i got some homework done, anyway

woohyungie: That’s good to hear. I know Minho’s got a big soft spot for Jinnie, so he probably really appreciated it

jijisungie: as if he doesn’t have a soft spot for all of us.

woohyungie: Fair point.

jijisungie: okay, they’re up

jijisungie: heads up: they look so cute and sleepy rn

woohyungie: uwu

woohyungie: We’re coming up the stairs, now.

jijisungie: okies, the door is unlocked :D

 

-

 

Minho was sat on his bed with a very disoriented Hyunjin clinging to him like a koala when the doorknob to his and Woojin’s shared dorm room turned with a  _ click  _ and the door slowly swung open. Felix walked in ahead of Woojin, who came in just behind him with two cup holders of drinks in hand and a bag that Minho recognized as Felix’s dance bag slung over his shoulder.

Felix was holding a small paper bag between his fingers and glanced up to where Minho watched him from his balcony bed.

They locked eyes for what felt like an eternity and Minho soon felt the threat of tears welling up in his eyes only a moment before Hyunjin nudged him gently in his side.

“Go down, Hyung. Before you both start crying, again.” Hyunjin said with a small smile as he glanced back and forth between the Minho and Felix.

Jisung was already up from his spot on the couch and hugging Felix before tugging him back toward where he was just sitting. Minho found himself moving from his bed without thinking and took quick steps down the stairs. He felt as if he couldn’t even breathe until he was standing in front of Felix, yet the look the younger gave him still rendered him breathless once he was finally within arms’ reach.

“Felix, I-”

“I’m sorry, Hyung.” Felix interrupted him.

Minho shook his head as he sank down into the couch and grabbed the younger’s hands and kept them in his lap with his own. “No, Felix, listen to me for a minute, okay?”

Felix swallowed thickly, but nodded and watched Minho take a calming breath before he continued.

“I felt so fucking bad the very _second_ I pulled away from you. You just… You really surprised me, love.” Minho paused and huffed through his nose. “I just… I wasn’t sure- I wasn’t aware that you would be okay with something like that. Plus, I thought that if you did something like that while just in the moment, because we both know that it was a _moment,_ I dunno, I just thought you might not have meant it how I would have wanted you to mean it, or‒”

“Hyung, if you’re worried about if I would legitimately want to kiss you, you can just ask Hyunjinnie…”

Hyunjin began coughing from choking on air at the sudden mention of his name.

“Jinnie?” Minho questioned. “What does that mean?” He squinted at the younger boy who had been laying his head in Woojin’s lap before his surprise coughing fit.

“Felix!” Hyunjin coughed out and slapped his hand on his chest a couple of times. “Don’t give Minho-hyung the wrong idea!”

Woojin giggled and ran a comforting hand along his boyfriend’s back as the younger continued.

“H-He told me he was into us. And he kissed my cheek. And he also said he’d be okay with kissing me. Not necessarily all in that order. B-but I guess that it applied to all of us.” Hyunjin did his best to explain while still suffering from a little lack of air.

“ _ Really?!”  _ Jisung hopped up from his spot in the arm chair on the other side of the living room area with a look of excitement, and beamed when Felix nodded his head in confirmation with a small smile.

Minho, on the other hand, paled at the information as it set in just how badly he messed up. “I was not aware… Oh, Lix, I’m so sorry for scaring you like that! You must have thought the worst of me.” 

Felix shook his head and squeezed the elder’s hands that were still holding on to his own.

“It’s okay, Hyung.  _ I’m  _ sorry for running off and worrying you and the other boys.”

“No, baby, it’s fine.” Minho dropped Felix’s hands in favor of cradling the younger boy’s face, instead. “But now you have got my full attention. That’s for sure.”

Minho’s eyes were bright and catlike as they roamed over the span of Felix’s face and paused on his lips, where he zeroed in. He surged forward but stopped so that their faces were just a couple inches apart.

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that settled in the room at their sudden closeness, and Minho nearly swore under his breath at the glint of challenge in Felix’s eyes, as if he  _ dared  _ the older boy to advance further.

“But,” he breathed out. “I will save such an ordeal for a special occasion.” 

Jisung shared a look with the other two boys in the room and strained his ears to hear Hyunjin lean over and whisper to Woojin, “I think Minho-hyung might have found his match.” To which Jisung found himself nodding to no one in particular, fully agreeing with the statement.

Minho had barely moved his face away when he saw the smallest flash of disappointment cross Felix’s face. He smirked before moving back in to pepper adoring kisses all over the freckled boy’s face, leaving multiple across the span of his cheeks and nose to make sure he covered most of the freckles at least once, rendering the younger a giggling mess.

 

-

 

**6:47PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jisung: kisses = OKAY

Seungmin: I’M GONNA KISS HIM

Jeongin: bet minho hyung will kiss him first

Jeongin: especially after today

Chan: Nah. Minnie’s not the type to kiss him just because he feels bad

Chan: He’ll wait for the right moment that might surprise him, but at the same time it will feel completely right to both of them.

Jisung: That’s so….

Seungmin: detailed

Jeongin: romantic

Jisung: I was going to say accurate, but those, too.

Jisung: Minho might be an overly confident gay that likes to take us by surprise, but he’s aware of each of our feelings and thinks about how we will react before he does anything spontaneously

Seungmin: so uhhhhhhh

Seungmin: bets on who kisses him first

Jeongin: my bet is still minnie hyung

Chan: My money is on Jisung

Jisung: I’m flattered

Jisung: He’s a right fool for Innie though, so that’s my bet.

Hyunjin: are we really placing a bet

Hyunjin: you know he’s already kissed me right

Woojin: He kissed you on the cheek.

Woojin: It doesn’t count.

Minho: Yeah if that counted then I would be the winner for being the first one to kiss HIM on the cheek.

Jisung: you also got his nose, forehead, eyes, chin.

Woojin: Yep. Minho has covered pretty much all areas of his face besides his lips.

Minho: unfortunately.

Chan: When did all of these kisses happen

Chan: I’m about to walk across the hall and bring these kids with me.

Woojin: Oh yeah, I had drinks for you guys. I forgot to tell you. They’re cold drinks so they should still be good.

Chan: We’ll be over in a few. ^^

Seungmin: i’m gonna go with Changbinnie-hyung.

Seungmin: maybe if he knows someone is rooting for him he might make a move or something

Minho: you do realize that you’re just giving your money away at that point

Seungmin: the fact that you think binnie-hyung isn’t an option… imma fight

Minho: Changbin is like… the literal definition of denial, fam. idk what you want from me here

Chan: Oh, are we really doing this?

Hyunjin: wait are we making rules on this

Woojin: Hmm, no betting for yourself.

Hyunjin: wow. so I if I win the bet I get money but that means that I don’t get to be his first kiss out of us

Hyunjin: i will have won, but at what cost

Chan: Bragging rights

Hyunjin: negative. whoever kisses him first gets those bragging rights and we all know this

Chan: I don’t care very much seeing as I could very well win and be happy about it.

Woojin: As much as I would like to bet Minho, I’m going to bet it’ll be Hyunjin. 

Minho: surprisingly, i wouldn’t even vote for myeslf if i could. hyunjinnie and lix have some sort of weird connection, so i think it would only be natural for them to end up kissing first

Jeongin: i feel like i should reiterate that my bet is still minho hyung

Jeongin: minho hyung deserves this im’ cryingnn

Minho: you have way too much faith in me, kid

Jisung: we get it, worm.

Jisung: my bet is… since i can’t vote myself… woojin-hyung

Chan: Yeah I’m with Minho, tho. Seungmin you might want to change your bet because you’re just losing money, there.

Seungmin: :(

Seungmin: FINE since no one has any faith in this ship

Seungmin: My bet is Jisung.

Minho: Two bets Jisung. Two bets Hyunjin. One bet Woojin-hyung, one bet for me, and one bet Innie.

Minho: I’ll text Changbin. No promises he’ll even join in, tho.

 

**6:58PM | Minnie** ♥ **sBinnie**

minnie: place ur bet, buddy boy

minnie: lix’s first kiss

minnie: so far it’s

minnie: Jisung: 2, Hyunjin: 2, Woojin/Minho/Innie: 1 each

binnie: I’ve been reading the chat.

binnie: You’re all fucking nuts.

minnie: YOU RESPONDED OS FAST

minnie: WHAR THEUFKCK

binnie: We’re so fucking dead tonight. Jinyoung-hyung doesn’t give a shit if I’m on my phone as long as we aren’t busy.

binnie: Everything is cleaned and I only have an hour left in my shift anyway. Thank god I’m not closing, or I might actually go as nuts as you lot sitting here so bored.

minnie: LET US HAVE FUN WITH THIS

binnie: I don’t really agree with this bet shit.

minnie: Valid. I wasn’t comfortable with it, either. BUT as long as this is something we all let happen naturally and don’t try to force out, I don’t see the harm.

binnie: Okay, but no one has pointed that out. 

minnie: you do it.

binnie: See if I fucking don’t.

minnie: you’re becoming so bold these days

 

**7:05PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: i just wanna know who changbinnie hyung will choose

Chan: I doubt he’ll want to choose at all…

Woojin: Who knows? He could surprise us all.

Hyunjin: tbh i would just want to know who he thinks it would be, whether he joins the bet or not 

Changbin: Listen up you fuckers.

Woojin: Oh.

Changbin: And Hyungs… Minus Minho, he’s still a fucker.

Minho: *shrug*

Changbin: If you’re really going to continue with this, I swear to god and everything holy, NONE of you better even think about trying to force this upon Felix.

Changbin: If this goddamn kiss doesn’t happen naturally and I find out that someone purposefully got him alone or tried to take advantage of him to accomplish this I will personally slap you across the face and not feel even the slightest bit sorry.

Chan: A slap to the face sounds a bit tame compared to what I was thinking. I was about to address this as well; I back every single word Changbin said. Or typed, rather.

Chan: We take this day by day, just how we were before. This changes nothing.

Hyunjin: I mean, I totally agree with everything you guys are saying. but i figured that was all a given, anyway. none of us would ever try to take advantage of felix.

Seungmin: hyung ;;

Jeongin: arent’ u at work still

Changbin: We’re slow as fuck. I’m allowed on my phone, I just usually choose not to be

Changbin: Anyway.. That’s my stance on this. I still think a bet is stupid, but I’ll still place 5,000 on Jisung

Changbin: Felix is so gone for him.

Minho: ALRIGHT IT’S SETTLED

Minho: at 5,000 won a bet

Minho: final tally

Minho: Jisung: 3, Hyunjin: 2, Woojin/Minho/Innie: 1 each.

Minho: any last minute changes?

Jisung: Hmmmmm

Jeongin: losing faith in me already, hyung?

Jisung: No, it’s not that. I just think if it were down to who Felix kisses first, himself…

Jisung: I’m changing my bet to Hyunjin.

Minho: INTERESTING WE HAVE A TIE

Hyunjin: wait

Minho: again?

Hyunjin: but Changbinnie-hyung is right.

Hyunjin: have you guys ever seen the way felix reacts when jisung gets close to him?

Hyunjin: plus they’ve already had a nap and cuddled together.

Hyunjin: he just seems so comfortable with ji

Minho: Final bet, Hyunjin-ssi?

Hyunjin: Jisung

Minho: Would ANYONE ELSE like to change?

Jeongin: …

Minho: Changed your mind, little one?

Jeongin: i’ve been thinking since you have such little faith in yourself…

Jeongin: ji-hyung might be right

Jeongin: felix-hyung seems kind of drawn to hyunjinnie-hyung a lot of the time

Woojin: You should see the blush on Hyunjin’s face rn

Jeongin: WAIT WE’RE COMING OVER SOON I WANNA SEE 

Jeongin: gonna kiss his cheek 

Hyunjin: uwu my cheek is urs

Minho: So… you’re switching your bet from me to Hyunjinnie?

Jeongin: correcto-mundo!

Minho: Wow.

Minho: Well, looks like it’ll be a tie still

Minho: Hyunjin: 4 vs Jisung: 4

Hyunjin: no fucking pressure or anything

Jisung: no kidding

Chan: By all means, anyone can kiss him 

Chan: but the bet will be called off if it isn’t one of those two

Minho: with that in mind, are we still keeping the same bets?

Seungmin: Yeah. Since the only other person i want to bet on would probably avoid Felix like the plague on purpose

Changbin: -_- We’re actually studying tomorrow, and we have classes together so I can’t possibly avoid him.

Seungmin: Are you saying I can have hope

Changbin: No.

Seungmin: dammit.

Changbin: ♥

Chan: Part of me feels like I should change my bet just because if I end up winning I get 35,000 won out of it if no one else changes

Chan: But the other part of me thinks the tie makes this much more fun.

Hyunjin: stressful*

Jisung: stRESSFUL yO EMAN

Jeongin: oh look, they’re already so in sync

Jisung: *represses the urge to dramatically jazz run through a golf course like zac efron*

Hyunjin: i can’t believe you’re making a HSM2 reference right now

Seungmin: i would have been worried if he DIDN’T make the reference

Hyunjin: okay but can we do the number together

Jisung: i mean… it was a fantastic solo scene, but i suppose it’s only fitting that we do it together

Hyunjin: game on

Jisung: we gotta get our heads in the game

Hyunjin: the boys are back

Jisung: wait, what about i don’t dance

Hyunjin: that song was all about gay denial

Hyunjin: we’re way past that stage of our lives, don’t you think

Jisung: valid point

Chan: Are we just going to let them keep going.

Woojin: I’m cuddling Felix so I don’t care what they do.

Woojin: How on earth did you manage to do this this morning w/o him seeing your phone it’s DIFFICULT

Chan: He kinda had his face buried in my chest so I didn’t have to worry about it.

Jisung: okay but i don’t dance was an iconic number

Hyunjin: not as iconic as i gotta go my own way

Seungmin: you guys are missing the single best performace of #2 tho

Jeongin: WOrk thiS OUT deserved BETTR

Seungmin: Um, you’re cancelled. Fabulous is by far superior.

Changbin: Shut the fuck up.

Woojin: Oh, Felix just asked if someone would remind Changbin to bring cookies back for their study date tomorrow afternoon.

Changbin: It is not a date.

Minho: sure jan.

**[** **_Changbin has kicked ‘Minho’ from the chat.]_ **

 

* * *

 

 

**_a/n: read end notes before clicking links_ **

_holiday card form:[here](https://goo.gl/forms/MBpj2h7Cu0crBjuc2)_

_final poll result:[here](https://twitter.com/lovelyjjix/status/1063825144873930754)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/ashtin
> 
> CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAY CARDS | I currently have 35 responses, but I've bought 50 cards so far, and I can always buy more. I'm extending the date of closing the form to DEC 4TH because the inserts I've ordered to go in the cards will not arrive until after then! These are free, so take advantage of it if you would like one ^^ I'm so EXCITED
> 
> Felix's first kiss: THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO VOTED HOLY SHIT! Like there was 334 votes I am AMAZED. And I most definitely paralleled comments from you guys about the poll and put it into the story. Congrats if you saw your own comment ^^ Now it is time to point your attention to the words of the poll. I asked who you WANT Felix's first kiss to be, not necessarily who it will be with. :D 
> 
> There will be more polls in the future, so look out for them. Thanks again for all of your kind words, I appreciate every single one of you so much.


	26. ur not my dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentos: lmao felix
> 
> chad: I’m glad you find this funny.
> 
> chad: I’m applying for a new roommate.
> 
> jjix: hyung TT TT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DONE WITH FINAL EXAMS YAY
> 
> So, an old fashioned ALL TEXT update. It's a shorter one, but starting with the next update there will be little time skips here and there so that I can get to the party before Christmas passes us by!
> 
> I hope you're all doing well~ please enjoy this quick update (unedited soz)  
> ps. out of school means more time to write!!!)

**10:48PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

**_[Seungmin has added ‘Minho’ to the chat.]_ **

Minho: I CAN’T FUCKIN GBELIEVE I TEXTD AL OF YOU AND SE U N G M I N WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DID WHAT I SADKED

Chan: Lol

Hyunjin: busy

Minho: EVEN JJISUNG INORED ME

Seungmin: In his defense, he’s asleep.

Minho: NO ON EELSE HAS AN EXCUSE THEN

Woojin: I’m sure Binnie is probably already knocked out as well.

Minho: FUCK. HIM.

Minho: he kicked me from MY OWN CHAT

Chan: I was in the shower. And I assume you didn’t bother Lix about it ^^

Minho: Angel baby can do no wrong.

Minho: And fuck no why would i expose this chat

Chan: Right. Anyway.

Woojin: Goodnight from 2Jin

Minho: fuck 2 jin.

Minho: I never see my roommate anymore.

Minho: What if I want to cuddle you 

Minho: What if i want to cuddle jinnie

Hyunjin: do you want me to fuckin swipe you in hyung jfc

Hyunjin: you just have to ask

Minho: Oh nooooooooo don’t bother yourself with it.

Chan: Who the fuck is knocking on my door at nearly 11PM

Seungmin: lmao minnie hyung is bothered

Chan: Felix is going to open the door

Chan: MINHO GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM JFC

Chan: He’s blatantly ignoring his phone right in front of me

Chan: I can see the text notifications AT LEAST PUT YORU PHONE ON DND AROUND HIM 

Chan: He just rolled his eyes at his phone screen.

Jeongin: fucksing shut uop i’m trhing to sleep.

Jeongin: wait, continue. i just read what was happening.

Seungmin: baby go to sleep

Jeongin: I WAS ASLEEP but my PHONE kept going OFF

Seungmin: ;; sorry, i didn’t want to ignore minho hyung

Woojin: Soooooooo what’s happening now?

Chan: Felix just yawned and Minho’s being a complete idiot. “Aww, don’t let me keep me from letting you go to bed, I just came to make sure you were okay.”

Chan: This smooth mother fucker. He KNEW Felix would offer…

Chan: Literally grabbed onto Minho’s sleeve and “Hyuuuuuuuuuung, just stay.” 

Hyunjin: Well… guess we don’t have to worry about swiping him in to the junior floor.

Chan: THOSE COULD HAVE BEEN MY CUDDLES

Chan: God… Minho. Ugh.

Chan: He’s lucky they look cute together. 

Seungmin: I’m going to bed. I assume minnie hyung is sleeping in Felix’s bed tonight?

Chan: -_- Looks like it.

Seungmin: that’s kind of precious considering the day theyve both had.

Chan: I hate that you’re right.

Woojin: Look at it this way, you get twice the cuddles in the morning when Felix drags Minho downstairs to your bed with him

Chan: If there’s a silver lining to all of this, I suppose that would be it.

Hyunjin: That’s the spirit hyung. now let us go to bed.

Chan: Okay yeah, goodnight boys.

Seungmin: peace

Hyunjin: nightnight hyung. woojin hyung says sleep well.

Minho: :* 

Minho: love you boys<3

 

**TUESDAY [ SCHOOL WEEK 4]**

 

**6:07AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

chad: Fe is cancelled.

jjix: awwwwwww come on hyung

innie: do what now

innie: where is minho hyung

chad: Asleep in MY bed.

chad: But that’s not important.

chad: Well, it kind of is, but not right NOW.

chad: Felix. He..

chad: First he wakes me up at 5AM

jjix: DO I NEED TO PROVIDE A SCREENSHOT OF YOUR MESSGE FROM THE OTHER NIGHT?!

chad: No, he wakes me up by climbing in my bed with Minho and clinging to me for ten minutes.

innie: uhhhh lucky….? and ur complaining why?

jjix: -_- you’re being dramatic, hyung. 

chad: See, no, the cuddles were fine and all. But then he insisted that I get up.

jjix: I AM T H I S CLOSE TO EXPOSING YOUR MESSAGE, HYUNG

innie: just do it, lix-hyung

chad: FIRST he basically knocks me out of my own bed, and hen he has the audacity to POUT at me when I tell him I’m going back to sleep on the floor.

jjix: ur really gonna go into that much detail, huh?

mentos: lmao

mentos: oh my GOD i wish you could all see channie hyung’s pants rn

innie: WHAT HAPPENED

woojout: LOL Felix actually knocked Channie out of bed? And lived?

chad: Oh, then he poked my sides until I got up to get ready because he wanted to go for a RUN

chad: He invited Minho, too.

mentos: i ain’t about that fit life, man. i dance but that’s it

woojout: You literally ran three miles on the treadmill the other night???

mentos: lemme rephrase, i ain’t about that outdoors-y fit life. now, air conditioned stationary exercise? i can get down with that.

binnie: What the fuck happened next

jjix: binnie hyuuuung ^^ good morning

 

**6:19AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: Wow. Binnie got a good morning. Fuck everyone else, though.

Changbin: I’ll kick you.

Woojin: I’m so sure.

 

**6:12AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

chad: Okay, yeah, fine, I didn’t mind much after that because Felix is right, I DID invite him to go running in the mornings before breakfast or classes.

dandelion: gross. 

ji: good morning wow the chat is so actvie what the fuck

jjix: morning, mini mini

jjix: ji ^^

ji: morning, lovely

ji: you get breakfast yet?

jjix: nah. i’m about to go down with innie tho. 

mentos: i’ll join.

chad: ANYWAY

binnie: I’m listening, hyung.

woojout: I feel like you’re dragging this out much longer than necessary.

chad: -_-

mentos: TYPE, MAN

chad: We were fine, we went down the trail that goes into the wooded area right off the side of campus, right?

chad: I know all the trails, so I thought Fe would just follow me. We started with a jog BUT as soon as I said we could start running faster bc of the straight paths he fucking TOOK OFF 

jjix: he’s leaving out a part

chad: What? The part where you said “I NYOOOOM” as you ran past me?

jjix: precisely.

woojout: LMAO

bbyprince: oh my god this is hilarious

jjix: morning jinnie :)

bbyprince: hey angel, sleep well?

jjix: mhmm ^^

binnie: So… did you chase after him?

chad: I did my best to keep up with him, yeah.

dandelion: He outRAN you?!

chad: He’s got a smaller body, lithe where I am muscle-y and and he’s a heck of a lot lighter than me, so it makes sense he can run faster than me

mentos: sounds like you just made all of those excuses up

mentos: so lix is faster than you

mentos: i wonder if he can outrun wooojinnie hyung or binnie

jjix: I was just excited

chad: So, he rounded the fountain on the other side of the park that’s just beyond our trails.. and I did the same, but I didn’t see the patch of mud from where the sprinklers sprayed the dirt path

innie: oh no

mentos: oh. it all makes sense now.

mentos: he was literally covered in mud and I was the one who wiped it off the floor when he went to change

jjix: i was already in the shower ;;

mentos: Oh, you’re fine sunshine, i’m implying that hyung could have been more careful

mentos: at least he avoided the rug.

jjix: oh. yeah at least there’s that

chad: So, long story short. Felix caused me to slip and bust my ass in a patch of mud and get my running shoes and shorts so dirty I dunno if they can be saved.

mentos: lmao felix

chad: I’m glad you find this funny.

chad: I’m applying for a new roommate.

jjix: hyung TT TT

mentos: *raises hand*

chad: Anyone who is NOT Minho

woojout: Nah. Your bedroom is weird.

chad: It’s the exact same as yours???

woojout: No, yours is a flipped version.

binnie: He’s right. I like our layout on this side of the hall better.

ji: I love minho, but even I wouldn’t want him as my roommate either

dandelion: like you’re any better

mentos: i was going to be offended but then seungmin spoke. i love seungmin

dandelion: hyung, i’ll trade you Jisungie for Felix :D

ji: funny, i was just about to offer you up as well, min.

dandelion: yeah right

dandelion: you wouldn’t be able to function w/o me around to clean up your messes in our dorm

jjix: NO ONE GETS MY SPOT IN MY ROOOM

bbyprince: what if i just take felix and have him stay with me? ^^

binnie: No.

chad: No.

dandelion: No.

mentos: I’d say I would trade woojinnie hyung for lix, but then who’s gonna let me make out w/ them just bc

woojout: Speaking of, you need to quit doing that while I’m studying.

woojout: Ji is literally one floor below us, it’s not a far walk.

mentos: but

ji: bold of u to assume i want him coming to give me his cooties when I’M trying to write

jjix: is this the part where i point out that i am very much available for that position if need be?

 

**6:28AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: fUCK ME RIGHT TO HELL

Jisung: he’s not making this easy on you, eh?

Minho: shut the fuck up

Minho: I need to take a walk

Chan: LMAO go rinse your face or something before he sees how fucking red it is.

Changbin: That was so… bold.

Jisung: HYUNG YOURE BLUSHING?!

Seungmin: ji just tripped over the rug lmao

Jisung: shut the fuck up min, you choked on your own spit when you read what lix said. 

Hyunjin: meanwhile i remain cuddled up to woojinnie hyung unbothered

Woojin: It’s too hot for this.

Hyunjin: You were fine before… don’t tell me yOU were affected by his message TOO

Jeongin: wOOJINHYUNG WANTS TO MAKE OUT WITH FELIX

Woojin: Changbin is this how it feels

Changbin: Fuck off, this is tame compared to what I get to deal with every single day.

 

**6:31AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

innie: so uhhhhhhhhhhhhh breakfast, yeah?

bbyprince: woojin’s pulling me out of bed. so i guess we’ll be down in a few

mentos: felix needs to put on a shirt before we leave

 

**6:33AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: Unfortunately.

Minho: Damn it’s a nice view tho

Chad: He’s upstairs.

Chan: You can’t even see him.

Minho: okay but if I could i know it would be nice

Chan: You’re impossible.

 

**6:49AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: felix making a big deal out of the crunchy sound his croissant makes

Minho: breath if u agree 

Hyunjin: *hyperventilates* 

Seungmin: I feel like I’m missing out on something

Jisung: i told u to come down or you’d regret it

Seungmin: Yeah, but my bed is comfier than a cafeteria chair at 7 in the morning

Seungmin: plus, i have food up here

Woojin: Jinnie even dragged me down today. And I must say, Seungmin… you are missing out on some quality Changlix content.

Seungmin: WELL WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS CHAT FOR IF YOU AReN”T GOING TO SHARE INFORMATION LIKE THAT IN THE FIRST PLCE

Jeongin: I guess the spot on Felix-hyung’s left will forever belong to Binnie-hyung now.

Minho: sitting side by side seems to be their thing. breakfast, lunch, at the cafe, sleeping on the floor together

Changbin: We didn’t sleep together. He were like five feet a part

Hyunjin: like that one meme

Hyunjin: except you’re BOTH actually gay

Changbin: Shut up Hyunjin and eat your damn grapes.

Hyunjin: ur not my dad

Seungmin: it’s too fucking early for more than one vine reference 

Jeongin: that was the third one, but you wouldn’t know that

Seungmin: what was the first one

Jisung: i scared felix when i came back from getting him extra butter for his croissant and he screamed and went “AHHHH STOP! I could have dropped my croissant!”

Seungmin: OTL

Seungmin: I hate him

Minho: no u don’t

Seungmin: this is so unfair. i’m too lazy to go all the way to the dining hall and then all the way back to the dorms to get dressed.

Chan: Then get dressed before you go to the dining hall????

Woojin: ^^^

Seungmin: You GUYS GO TOO EARLY FOR THAT SHIT

Jisung: valid point

 

**7:04AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: you don’t deserve lee felix  **@Chan @Seungmin**

Chan: I mean I know 

Seungmin: ????????

 

**7:04AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung  **@chad** and mini mini  **@dandelion**

jjix: do you guys want anything from here? we’re heading up soon ^^

jjix: you two should join us next time tho

jjix: i like when we get to have meals together. and since binnie-hyung sometimes has to work, we don’t get to do dinner together very often. and we’re pressed for time at lunch ;;

chad: ;;

 

**7:06AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: MY FUCKIN GHEART

Minho: fucking told u

Seungmin: :( :( :( 

Seungmin: he

Seungmin: him

Jeongin: answer him,he’s being pouty bc you guys aren’t saying anything

Jeongin: minus hyung’s lame cry face

Chan: IT’S NOT LAME????

 

**7:10AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

dandelion: lix

dandelion: you are so sweet you know that

dandelion: sweet as honey

jjix: oh my god now i want a pancakes with honey

chad: Pancakes sound so good

jjix: I’LL BRING YOU PANCAKES HYUNG

jjix: Just don’t kick me out uwu

dandelion: pancakes do sound good

dandelion: but i had some trail mix and a couple of spoons of peanut butter

jjix: :( that’s not breakfast, mini mini

ji: i HIGHLY doubt he will refuse pancakes if you bring them, lix

innie: he wont. but he also wont say that he wants them either, so you just have to do it without asking

dandelion: why do i feel attacked

chad: No one is getting kicked out, Fe.

jjix: (ಥ﹏ಥ)

  
  


**7:15AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: I forgot he was weird

Hyunjin: i was too blinded by the cute

Jisung: i love him so much

Jisung: can i kiss him right now look at that pout

Woojin: This bet is going to be the death of me

Hyunjin: Y O U?!

Jisung: Try wanting to kiss him at any given moment but never nkowing when is the RIGHT time

Minho; you’re so fucking cute oh my god

Minho: you’ll know, baby.

Minho: both of you will know when the time is right 

Hyunjin: this got so cheesy and cliche so fast

Changbin: Just make sure the timing is right before Hyunjin’s time is right, okay Sungie?

Jisung: lmao go away hyung 

Jisung: WHY DONT YOU JUST KISS HIM RN LOOK A THOW HE IS LOOKING TAT U

Chanbgin: You’ve obviously never seen the way he looks at you when you BREATHE his way, Ji. He’s not interested in me.

Chan: L O L

Jisung: You’re fucking kdidin gme right

Hyunjin: HYUNG PLEASE ICB

Jeongin: PLS CHANGBIN HYUNG SAY SOMTHING FELIX LOOKS CONCERNED AT EVERYONE LAUHGING OR COUHGING

Minho: I’m

Minho: Changbin you’re an idiot.

Changbin: What? I’m just saying, it’s gonna make more sense for Ji to kiss him, not me???

Woojin: Well if you don’t I will

Hyunjin: LOL Hyung go make out with Minnie-hyung if you’re that thirsty for smooches. This is mine and Ji’s bet, remember?

Woojin: Yeah, and I’ve got money on your ass. So, pls win.

Jisung: I just want it to be over so that we can kiss him whenever we want ;;

Chan: All this kissing talk.

Minho: Hyung, come on.

Minho: I can see you not wanting to kiss me, or woojin, or like binnie and seungmin

Minho: but are you really serioulsy truly for real when you say you wouldn’t even consider kissing Felix?

Woojin: …

Jeongin: …

Seungmin: …

Jisung: …

Hyunjin: …

Changbin: …

Chan: …

Chan: No comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix [NEW]
> 
> the [SCHOOL WEEK 4] is just a way to keep up with what week of school they're in :) the story started in WEEK 3 so now it is the next week!
> 
> -Thank you to everyone who filled out a form to receive a card from me! The form is now closed, and I have them all written out and now I just have to put in the inserts before I can send them out tomorrow ^^ Please let me know when you've received it!
> 
> I love you guys. Goodnight~!


	27. the poetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan: S hi it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Mia~<3 
> 
> what i said: more frequent updates+time skips  
> what happened: uhhhhhhhhh  
> i needed the drama scene ok. bc why not
> 
>  
> 
> I'm hoping to update at least twice before Christmas. FINGERS CROSSED FOR CHANGLIX STUDY (NOT) DATE BEFORE THEN   
> okay i need to go bc i've nearly passed out twice while finishing this update and eevn began writing part of what i was dreaming (about felix giving Chan the 'god father' title to his first born kid. wtf mind) into the fic and having to go back and delete those parts bc wtf. okay i know i'm not making sense anymore goodnight.

Hyunjin decided to try a new tactic as he packed away his algebra lecture notes and quickly made his way out of the classroom. He barely remembered to wave at Seungmin as a silent message that he’d be on his way ahead of the other and that he would see him later on at lunch, and ignored the friends he would normally take the time to roam the halls with before eventually making the trip to the Arts building for drama. Instead, he hung a sharp right once he was down the hall a little ways to go up the staircase two steps at a time and jogged down the near-deserted senior floor until he reached the door f the pre-calculus class his boyfriend shared with Felix and Changbin.

He only had to wait about half a minute before the door sprung open, tired bodies spilling from the room at what felt like an endless rate to Hyunjin.

Once the traffic thinned out enough for Hyunjin to glance inside, he could see Woojin hanging back by Changbin and Felix’s shared desk while they packed away their things. He quietly entered the classroom and did his best to stay out of Felix and Changbin’s line of sight until he stood directly behind Woojin and circled his arms around his boyfriend’s stomach to hug him from behind.

Woojin let out a short yelp that caused the other two to startle in surprise before all three pairs of eyes turned to see Hyunjin smiling at them sweetly.

“Surprise…” He whispered, voice just as sweet to match the smile.

The other two stood and Changbin held his hand out to pinch at Hyunjin’s light pink cheeks and cooed, “Oooh, our Hyunjinnie-jinnie made the trip up here to surprise us! What a cutie~!” Hyunjin smiled brightly and moved away from his boyfriend as he melted into Changbin’s touch, and Felix suddenly realized why ‘baby’ seemed to be Hyunjin’s ‘brand.’ He was extremely loved and babied by the other boys, and it was apparent that he enjoyed it immensely.

Felix, on the other hand, began coughing and Woojin looked at him out of concern and took note of the deep red color that painted over his checks and down his neck. The older boy smiled, but remained silent as he unscrewed the cap from his water bottle and handed it to the younger. Felix accepted the bottle graciously and chugged nearly half of its contents before he handed it back to Woojin.

“Thank you. I, uh… choked.”

Woojin rolled his eyes with a snort, “Yeah, okay, Lix.”

Hyunjin pulled away from Changbin’s embrace and threaded his fingers through Felix’s own before he looked him in the eyes. “Let’s go, angel.”

Woojin mirrored the action with Changbin and cleared his throat before repeating the line, “Let’s go, angel!” with his face just inches from Changbin’s own, who smirked at the elder with a wink and pulled them toward the door, leaving the younger two to stare after them with matching unimpressed expressions.

 

-

 

**10:03AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: Smooth, Jinnie.

Hyunjin: HUSH

Hyunjin: I like holding his HAND. It’s so teeny tiny, like Minho and Changbin-hyung’s OKAY?!

Changbin: He does hold my hand a lot, now that I think about it.

 

-

 

“Heyo, lovebirds!” Felix stopped short before Hyunjin could begin walking down the next flight of stairs that led down to the Sophomore floor when a familiar voice called out to them.

Minho and Jisung were standing almost scandalously close to each other in the small cubby-like area under the set of stairs they had just descended from. Jisung hastily put some distance between himself and the older boy before he waved the other two over. Felix complied without a second thought, dragging a mildly complaining Hyunjin behind him, “We have to walk to the other building, still… Feliiiiix!”

“Shush! We can be a couple of minutes late, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin pouted slightly, but all complaints from the taller boy died on the same pouty lips when Minho greeted the both of them with a short kiss on their cheeks.

Jisung’s hand had somehow found its way into Felix’s hair as he pushed it back out of his eyes a little and continued so that he ran his hand through it before caressing his cheek. “Your hair is so long, Lix.”

Felix hummed, smiling shyly from the touch, “Mhmm. I meant to get it cut before I left home, but I didn’t have the time to. Haven’t really had time to find a new hairdresser here, either.”

“I can bring you to mine.” Minho suggested with a shrug. “He’s great, I promise.”

“Alright.” Felix agreed without much coaxing. Using someone that his friend already knew would be easier than researching a place to go and awkwardly introducing himself alone. “When do you think I can go?”

“Would Thursday afternoon work? I can call to set up an appointment for you if you’d like.”

“Really?” Felix’s heart leapt in his chest at the offer. He hadn’t said anything about it, but calling to make an appointments for anything was one of the most anxiety inducing processes he’s ever gone through and it was a  _ huge  _ part of the reason he had not had his hair cut for so long, even before making the big move from Australia to Korea. “That… that would be so great, Minnie-hyung.” He pulled away from Hyunjin and buried his face into Minho’s chest and hugged him close.

“Of course, sunshine.” Minho whispered into the top of Felix’s head as he returned the short embrace.

 

-

  
  


**10:08AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: I have been 

Jisung: so well fed 

Jisung: with soft felix content today

Woojin: Shouldn’t Felix be in the arts building by now

Woojin: With Jinnie

Chan: ISTG no one better be skipping class.

Changbin: Yeah, where are you hyung? Class starts in literally two minutes

Minho: C H I L L

Minho: I’m coming up the stairs literally right now.

Minho: jesus fucking christ

Chan: Jisung?

Seungmin: He just walked into English. We good

Jeongin: Hyunjinnie hyung and Felix were heading down to the ground floor when I saw them just now. probably on their way to the arts building

Jisung: I’m interested in knowing how you’ll react the one day I DO skip tbh.

Jisung: will probably happen during creative writing one day

Changbin: Leave me out of it.

Jisung: oh, no you don’t hyung. you’re coming with me if i have to drag you by your ear

Minho: gonna come visit me and sunshine?

Changbin: Fuck no.

Jisung: you got that right

Hyunjin: lmao hyungs gotta find ur chill. lix and i are about to walk into the arts building. see you guys at lunch <3

Jisung: so uhhhh no one even flinched at my announcement of soft felix content

Minho: i was literally there

Seungmin: you just told me about it before class started.

Woojin: Okay, but I got to see him throw a coughing fit over Binnie being cute with Jinnie.

Jinnie: HE HAD A COUGHING FIT?!

Changbin: Do what now

Woojin: You two are so fucking unobservant sometimes, I swear to god.

Chan: Whoa whoa, wait. How did WOOJIN notice and you two didn’t???

Woojin: Because, they were in Changjin Land

Minho: I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT

Minho: They’re so obnoxious when they do that

Changbin: Excuse me.. what?

Woojin: Anyway, yeah. When they were all up in each other’s space and such, Felix was dying. Whether the reaction was over Binnie’s aegyo in general or the way Hyunjin practically melted in his arms, I’m not too sure.

Jisung: What if it was both.

Jisung: he’s definitely got his sights on Hyunjin, but we know he’s very much affected by Binnie-hyung’s aegyo too

Seungmin: it was too much all at once

Minho: Wait wait wait I got a better one

Minho: Ji and I saw how WHIPPED Hyunjin is too

Jisung: OH YEAH

Seungmin: like it wasn’t apparent before….

Woojin: No shit.

Chan: Literally. WBK

Minho: Okay, but I haven’t S  E E N it with my own eyes okay

Woojin: What happened

Minho: the moment lix told him to “shush” he zipped his lips, straightened up, and stopped complaining lmao

Jeongin: he’s a fool for lix-hyung

Jeongin: confirmed

Jeongin: but uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jeongin: aren’t we all

Jisung: you’re not wrong

Jeongin: oh, i know i’m not.

Jisung: okay smartass

Seungmin: Jeongin pay attention in english

Jeongin: YOU pay attention in english

Jisung: Seungmin and I are the last people who need to pay attention in english lmao

Woojin: What’s that supposed to mean???

Chan: That your English is subpar compared to theirs, but that doesn’t mean that Ji and Seungmin shouldn’t be paying attention in class!

Jisung: We already did the daily grammar exercise. 

Seungmin: vocab is boring.

Chan: Well don’t come crawling to me when you need help with sentence structures later on.

Woojin: I’m still offended that you’re insulting my English skills, Channie.

Woojin: We had a whole conversation in English last week!

Minho: you just kept saying “i’m fine thank you and you?” when hyung asked you literally any question

Chan: To be fair, I only had to ask him what he liked to eat for dinner TWICE before he answered me.

Changbin: How would you rate my English?

Seungmin: Yours is pretty good, binnie hyung

Jisung: good and cute. i uwu 50,000 times every time

Minho: i don’t even try so i’m not going to bother asking about mine

Jeongin: wait hyung

Minho: ??

Woojin: ???

Chan: ?

Changbin: ?

Seungmin: ???

Jisung: :::?????:?:?:?:?:?:?

Jeongin: STOP I WWAS TALKING ABOUT CHANNIE HYUNG JFC

Minho: lmao

Chan: What is it, Innie?

Jeongin: why did you take English classes but Lix-hyung didn’t

Chan: I chose to.

Chan: Easy A.

Chan: :D

Woojin: Lazy.

Woojin: You could have had two electives rn.

Chan: I don’t need another elective to focus on when I already spend my free period practicing for my MAIN elective that’s stayed the same since junior high.

Jeongin: oKay, mood.

Jeongin: orchestra takes up a lot of time

Woojin: That’s your own fault.

Chan: Not like I should have to explain myself, but keeping up in English clases helps me remember the language better.

Minho: you’re forgetting english????

Chan: Not as bad as i was before I started taking the English courses, no.

Chan: But there was a time where I would forget certain words or common phrases due to lack of use.

Changbin: That’s understandable.

Woojin: Does it help having Felix around, then?

Chan: It really helps SO MUCH you have no idea

Chan: He corrects me literally all the time

Chan: But like, in a cute way??

Chan: You’ll have to see it for yourself. I’ll speak english with him at lunch and see what I can fuck up so that he tries to help me out.

Minho: I CAN’T WAIT

Woojin: UWUs locked and ready.

Chan: Lmao, pay attention in class, dorks.

 

-

 

Drama was dragging by for Hyunjin. He and Felix handed in their rough draft and brainstorm ideas for the script the moment they stepped into the classroom, three minutes after the class bell rang, but were separated soon after to their respective seats.

Hyunjin sighed through his nose with his pencil between his teeth, as he stared in the general direction of Felix’s desk across the room. He could just barely make out the outline of the freckled-boy’s lips in a full pout of concentration as he listened to the lecture on terminology, but it wasn’t enough for Hyunjin. He wanted to see Felix’s whole face for some reason He even briefly wondered how the other boys in class might react if he asked Jaemin to move his head, or if it would cause too much of a scene if he threw a random paper ball to make him move so that he had a better view of the lovely angel sitting across the way.

“Hyunjin-ssi?”

Hyunjin’s head snapped up to see their teacher standing a couple of feet away from his desk with an expectant look on his face.

“Yes, sir?” He answered quickly with a gulp.

“Can you tell me the name of the person who wrote The Poetics around 335 B.C.E.?”

Hyunjin scratched his neck and looked down at his notebook to see if he’d written the information down before realizing that he’d stopped listening only a couple of lines of notes in. He shook his head guiltily without looking back up. He didn’t have to look to know that every boy in the classroom had their eyes trained on him, probably in a mixture of amusement and pity.

“Felix-ssi, can you answer for him?”

Hyunjin lowered his head even further in guilt. He didn’t like knowing that  _ he  _ was now the reason for all the unwanted attention on Felix and the pressure to answer the question Hyunjin hadn’t paid enough attention to know the answer to.

“Aristotle, sir.” He heard Felix’s gentle baritone voice answer after only just a moment’s hesitation. Hyunjin smiled a small smile to himself, proud of how easily and confidently Felix had answered the question. But the smile fell away as soon as their teacher began addressing him once more.

“Well then, Hyunjin-ssi, if you spent more time listening to the lecture and less time ogling at Mr Lee, then you might have known the answer as well.

“Yes, sir.”

“Let’s continue, then. Can anyone tell me…”

Hyunjin stole one last glance in Felix’s direction only to see the other boy looking back at him already with an expression that told him to  _ pay attention!  _ Which he did, from the rest of their drama terminology notes, the announcement of a quiz for the following day, and the homework assignment for the rest of the week: facial expression practice. He listened so intently and held onto every detail up until the lunch bell rang to interrupt them.

 

“Let’s go, Jinnie.” Felix pulled at Hyunjin’s fingers lightly and tried his best to coax his friend out of his desk so that they could go to meet the other boys for lunch in the dining hall.

Hyunjin didn’t budge from his desk even when he and Felix were the only two left in the classroom.

“Hyunjin.” Felix tried again with a sigh.

“Not hungry” Hyunjin mumbled and pulled his phone out from where it was stored away in his inner jacket pocket.

“Yeah right. Come on. I’ve already forgotten all about earlier, and I’m sure everyone else has, too. And even if you’re not hungry,  _ I  _ am!” Felix pulled on the other boy’s hand once more until he eventually rose to his feet.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Jinnie. I thought it was cute. But... you really should pay attention during lectures.” Felix paused to nudge him playfully, but Hyunjin hung his head low as they walked down the hall. “And… maybe save the ‘ogling’ at me for when we have one-on-one script partner work.” Felix finished as he wrapped his fingers around Hyunjin’s own.

Hyunjin looked at their joined hands for a moment before lifting them to press a gentle kiss to the back of Felix’s.

“Want to work on practicing facial expression with me later tonight? After dinner, maybe?” He rushed out before Felix could react or say anything about the random kiss. They were almost to the dining hall, now, and Hyunjin knew the other boys would already be there waiting for them. But he wanted to ask Felix about doing the homework together while they were alone and without the distractions of all the other boys around them.

Felix pulled them to a stop right outside the dining hall doors and played with Hyunjin’s hand as he gave his answer. “I’m so sorry, Jinnie. I would love to, but Changbin-hyung and I are supposed to study this afternoon. And he’s helping me catch up three weeks’ worth of information in  _ two  _ separate classes, so we will probably study until after curfew.”

Hyunjin smiled sweetly and shook his head. “It’s okay, Lix. I was just wondering. We don’t have to do it together at all, I just thought it might be fun to do together.”

Felix seemed to think hard for a moment before he snapped his fingers on one hand, and fiddled with the opening of Hyunin’s uniform jacket with the other.

“How about Thursday after I get back from my hair appointment with Minho-hyung?” He suggested excitedly.

“Really? Yeah, I’d like that!”

“Good, I’m glad! I think we’ll have fun with it.”

The two of them did not bother with putting their bags down at the table, instead opting to head straight for the ramen line and placed their orders right before a voice spoke up from behind them.

“Do you two ever let go of each other?” Chan questioned them, causing them to sheepishly let go of each other’s hands with a small grin plastered on each of their faces.

Felix spoke up after he saw the small glances Chan had sent his way. The older even going as far to look at Felix’s hands a couple of times while they tapped idly on the counter as he and Hyunjin quickly placed their ramen orders.

“You can hold my hand, Channie-hyung, I want to hold yours, too.” Felix whispered toward where Chan was standing to his left, still trying to figure out which dish he wanted to eat from the menu.

“So uhh, yeah. Felix can you make sure to grab my bowl when you leave? I’ll get us both some water.” Hyunjin coughed once and left the two alone.

“Sure thing!” Felix waved the other boy away before slotting his fingers between Chan’s and looking up at the other with eyes that promised a death sooner than however long Chan could have ever anticipated his last moments to be.

 

-

 

**11:09AM** **|** **Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: S hi it.

Hyunjin: you all just missed one hell of a show

Minho: FUCKING SHARE THEN

Hyunjin: well uhhhhhhhhhh

Hyunjin: felixtoldchanhyunghathecouldholdhishandandyouwouldthinkFelixofferedChanhyunghtobehisfirstunbornchild’sgoddadwiththewayheUWU’dwhenhethoughtneitherofuswerelooking

 

**11:11AM  | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: 11:11, make a wish~

jjix:  ☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*(´∀｀)*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆

innie: UWU

mentos: why r u so fucking cute lix istg

jjix: I’m not that cute, i promise, fam.

ji:  ( ˶˘ ³˘(˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)♡

  
  


**11:13AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: Cuddles every morning and lots of hand holding and maybe a good morning text or two, I’m not too picky.

Minho: to kiss all my cute boyos and make it into college with my dance major degree on the way. but mainly to kiss my cutest boyos. or makeout owith them  **@Woojin**

Woojin: Pass tomorrow’s evaluation.

Changbin: For both me and Felix to pass our tests on Thursday.   
Seungmin: to pass literature for the first month period

Jisung: for him to fucking kiss me before hyunjin kisses him

Jeongin: notice how jinnie-hyung didn’t answer

 

**11:19AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix:  *｡.｡･*♥(´∀｀)ε｀*)♥*｡.｡･*

 

**11:20AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: F

Jisung: U

Jisung: C

Jisung: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chanlix and woochan to come at lunch time~
> 
> OH MY GOD ONE OF YOU SENT ME A CHRISTMAS CARD and i CR I ED. I already can't thank you lovelys enough for all your support and kind words jfoiwaeoijweoafiwej i'm sorry i'm half asleep writing this but i'm so SO thankful. 
> 
> I've also seen that a few of you have started getting your cards on me and posting it on twitter ^_^ i LOVE IT eeEEEEEEEEEEEe i hope you enjoyed the inserts~
> 
> TWITTER: @lovelyjjix (btw i love y'all)  
> CC: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix (come spill ur uwus)


	28. it doesn't count.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah... yeah. i'm going to bed! i hope you enjoy the mess~

“Sorry, Lix, Hyunjin stole your spot beside Binnie-hyung, already. You can come sit next to me, though. It’s right across from Hyung, too!” Seungmin informed Felix a little apologetically.

True to what he’d said, Hyunjin was half-sitting half-lying on Changbin’s right side, while Jeongin sat to his left, leaving only the spot across from him empty.

“Oh, angel, I totally spaced out! You can have this seat if you want it!” Hyunjin sat straight up in his chair and sent another apologetic look to Felix.

Seungmin smirked at the slight look of hopefulness in Changbin’s eyes, but the smirk fell away as Felix shook his head and told Hyunjin not to worry about it. Seungmin only barely had time to register the brief look of disappointment that flashed across the same hyung’s face before Felix began to pull the chair out next to him and settled in with his ramen. Seungmin gave his boyfriend a look that the other immediately understood and quickly spoke up.

“Ah, Hyung…” He hung on to Changbin’s shoulder and widened his eyes cutely. “Would you mind switching seats with Seungmin-hyunggie?”

“Awww, Innie! You should have just taken this spot before I sat down.” Felix piped up, not giving Changbin any time to even think about the request.

“N-no, it’s fine. I’ll switch with him. Hyunjin is being too much of a leech, anyway.” Changbin stammered, just as affected by the maknae’s aegyo as he was of anyone else’s.

“Hey!” The aforementioned boy whined before he switched himself over to cuddle Minho’s side instead.

“You’re only proving his point that way, Jinnie.” Woojin giggled from his own spot across the table to Chan’s left.

Changbin had only  _ just _ situated himself in the seat beside Felix when he looked over and spied Chan’s hand practically engulfing the younger’s as he held it under the table where they rested on top of Chan’s thigh.

He briefly entertained the thought of having his own hand connected to Felix’s. The other boys held Changbin’s hand all the time, but their hands, save for Minho’s, always made his feel miniscule. He figured his and Felix’s weren’t very different in terms of size and that Felix’s hand might even be a perfect fit.

His phone vibrating in his lap broke Changbin away from his wishful thinking and back to the real annoying world.

 

-

 

**11:30AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: Changbin-hyung stop being so fucking obvious challenge

Hyunjin: EPIC fail

Changbin: I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about.

Jeongin: do u realize that it looks as if ur staring @ lix-hyung’s crotch

Changbin: I WASN’T

Changbin: He and Chan hyung are holding hands.

Changbin: And I think it’s kind of fucking cute OKAY.

Minho: Oh so THAT was what your look of longing was for

Minho: because for a moment there, it really looked like you were just thirsting jfor his 

 

-

 

A strangled noise of distress caused Felix to glance to the other end of the table where we saw Minho attempting to wrestle his phone back out of Jisung’s grasp. He giggled at the comical sight and turned to Changbin with full intentions of telling him about the small fiasco, as if he didn’t have eyes to see it himself, only to see that the older boy was already staring straight at him.

“What?” Felix questioned before he pulled his hand from Chan’s grasp and blindly wiped around his mouth. “Is there something on my face?”

Changbin shook his head gently. No, nothing was on Felix’s face aside from what was becoming dangerously close to being Changbin’s favorite smile. Before, that title had belonged to Chan, the handsome older Australian boy that Changbin had crushed on far too many times to count. But now, face to face with Felix’s brilliant white smile, high cheekbones tinted the lightest shade of pink, and littered with freckles; Changbin thought he might have to finally give such a title a new home. A home with one, Lee Felix.

_ “No, nothing is on your face, Fe.”  _ Chan began speaking in English, throwing off nearly everyone at the lunch table,  but exciting them all the same.  _ “Honestly, he was probably staring because he finds you adorable.”  _

Felix’s cheeks reddened at the same time as Seungmin and Jisung began giggling quietly to themselves while their boyfriends gave them confused looks. Hyunjin, not having caught the words, shared the same bewildered look with Woojin from across the table. Changbin squinted at the two native English speakers, not having a clue as to what had just been shared between them.

_ “Well, that’s not surprising. Felix is quite possibly the cutest person in existence and we’re all pretty fucking gay. No shit Hyung finds him adorable.”  _ Seungmin said, causing all the confused faces to turn in his direction with the same matching expressions, sans the giggling Chan and Jisung.

Felix’s blush deepened and he hid his face in his hands with his elbows propped on the table.  _ “Stooooooooooooop.”  _ He whined into his hands.

Normally, Felix would bask in such attention. Chan had found out that the younger seemed to love being told just how cute they found him and never minded being reminded of the fact, either. But what he didn’t quite know is that Felix only felt that way when the conversation was in Korean. Once it switched over to English it became way too real to him. Hearing such words never happened in such a way back in Australia. Sure, he was out, he had a nice boyfriend, and friends that adored him just like these boys did, but no one really spoke about him like that. Not to his face, anyway.

Changbin was unsure of what had just happened, but he sensed the slightest bit of discomfort coming from Felix and instinctively placed a reassuring hand on the younger’s thigh. He rubbed his thumb back and forth in a comforting manner until the younger turned his head to the side to peek at Changbin from between his little fingers for just a moment before he smushed himself into the older’s side, much like the way he had the day prior. Changbin’s eyes widened at the sudden close contact, but he didn’t dare move an inch from the position in fear of upsetting Felix in any way.

 

**11:45PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: What’s wrong

Woojin: Why did he say to stop

Woojin: What did you say Seungmin?

Chan: I mean, we didn’t say anything different from what is usually said…

Minho: What the fuck happened to fucking up your English to have him correct you

Chan: I dunno.. I was going to go into it, but I don’t like how flustered we made him/:

Seungmin: ;; I think we embarrassed him…

Jisung: poor baby :( 

Changbin: I didn’t catch much of what you guys said apart from “fucking gay” and Felix’s name… but I don’t think he’s embarrassed. Just seems like he’s a little shy

Jeongin: even when we try to clown binnie-hyung, it always seems like he’s winning either way

Minho: fOR REAL THOUGH

Jisung: that’s karma for you.

Hyunjin: some of you are trying too hard

Minho: WELL EXCUSE ME HYUNJIN

Minho: we cant ALL have a get out of jail free card bc felix is already fucking in love with us like he is with you and jisung

Woojin: Yeah, some of us actually DO have to try

Chan: I dunno, he seems pretty gone for everyone. For fucks sake, Minho he nearly kissed you.

Minho: I refuse to believe that was anything more than just a moment

Jisung: So you’re gonna reject him again if you guys have another moment on friday orrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Minho: I won’t let a moment happen. We’re going to be too busy with choreo and then we have to get ready for the date.

Minho: we won’t have time to fuck around with fun dances afterwards

Jisung: The date is real?

Jisung: I thought itwas just an excuse for the surprise party

Minho: Oh. Yeah I changed my mind. We’ll just do the date instead of the party. it’s cheaper on me and we can just celebrate both of your birthdays together that way!

Jisung: oh! that makes sense i guess! ^^

 

**11:52AM | keep your mouths shut, assholes (7)**

Changbin: Hyung.. that rent deposit is non-refundable.

Minho: my dear sweet binnie. i am very aware of that.

Minho: this is my way of getting ji to think there won’t be a party anymore.

Minho: that way we can actually surprise him as well.

Chan: You know, we don’t give Minnie enough credit for how smart he can be.

Minho: I’m literally in two college credit classes.

Minho: I don’t need your credit to validate how brilliant my brain actually is.

Woojin: If it means anything to you, I’ve always thought you were incredibly bright, Minnie

Hyunjin: Gag

Seungmin: Minho hyung is literally my role model soooooooooooooo

Minho: YOURES O FUCKIG CUTE KIMSEUNGMIN I WNT TO KISS YOU

Jeongin: He’s all yours after that, hyung.

Seungmin: HEY, LOVE ME INNIE

Jeongin: Wait so what does this mean for the party now

Hyunjin: yeah are we still starting it at the same time

Changbin: It will still have to start at 8 because that’s what’s agreed on the papers.

Changbin: I can start setting up around 7:45 if someone wants to come by early to help

Minho: I’m giving Jeongin and Seungmin that task, please my boyyyys

Seungmin: fine by me

Jeongin: i’m cool with going even earlier than that if you want

Minho: great. fantastic. woojinhyung can go too, but only once you’ve dropped felix back to his dorm

Woojin: Oh? I’m going to have him?

Minho: I”m gonna send him your way after practice. you can sing for him and such if you want, just keep him distracted until at least 5

Chan: What’s going to happen at 5??

Minho: nap time, ladies.

Minho: Changbin, you’re gonna have to get Ji up to Chan and Lix’s room before 5

Changbin: I have work at 4:30… I mean I can drag him upstairs with me when I go to change

Hyunjin: I want nap time with Felix :(

Minho: nope. you and i are going shopping, pretty boy

Chan: And me???

Minho: you’re the one who’s gonna have to wake up the boys. so just be on standby somewhere close. 

Minho: collect ji from binnie when he brings him upstairs too

Chan: Aight, can do.

Hyunjin: shopping for whaaaaat

Minho: party supplies, of course

 

**12:05PM |** **boiis™ (5)**

yeahboii: heyuhhhh

boii: yes, lix?

babyboii: is there a reason u texted this chat? o_o

babyboii: or was it an accident

yeahboii: no i’m just curious about something

dandyboii: what’s up honey?

pocketboii: curious anuot what?

 

**12:10PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: who’s felix texting so furiously?

Hyunjin: none of ur business~ ^^

Minho: aight bitch

Jisung: a sacred gc :)

Woojin: That gc is known for making mess…

Seungmin: you guys need to have more faith in us

Jeongin: after all, lix-hyung did text the gc first. he came to US

Chan: Hmmm, I wonder what that’s about then

Hyunjin: for us to know and for u to wonder about forever

Changbin: I can just ask him about it in class… 

 

**12:12PM | boiis™ (5)**

yeahboii: i just didn’t feel like i could bring it up in the other gc or like, outloud yknow

yeahboii: but i’m just curious about channie hyung

babyboii: curious in what way?

yeahboii: well… i’ve heard everyone (mainly minnie hyung) talk about how chan hyung wont kiss anyone right

yeahboii: yet he’s so cuddly and affectionate and he liked holding my hand (which was great btw 10/10 softest hands would definitely hold again) and just now before lunch ended i saw woojin-hyung’s hand on his thigh

yeahboii: he seems to really love everyone too…

yeahboii: what i’m trying to ask is like, would he not like it if i tried to kiss him? or is it a religious type kind of thing?

boii: hmmmm

dandyboii: i don’t think it’s our place to talk about that, really.

babyboii: yeah, that’s more of a channie-hyung question, angel.

babyboii: and i’m sure he’d be more than fine to tell you about it.

boii: i agree, and it’s not like he won’t kiss anyone, either.

boii: it’s not unheard of, it’s just really rare that it happens.

yeahboii: ohhh, okay. i guess i’ll ask him if it ever comes up for some reason

yeahboii: i was just wondering because i don’t want something to happen with him like it did with minho hyung ;; 

pocketboii: i wouldn’t worry, hyung. you’re beautiful and 100000% kissable. i asked science, and science is never wrong.

yeahboii: you can’t see me right now, but i just rolled my eyes so hard @ u

 

**12:20PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: Why did he just roll his eyes like that.

Changbin: He won’t let me see his phone.

Jisung: Deal with it.

Changbin: Okay rude…

Minho: just bc he’s talking to you guys in the boiis gc doesn’t mean you can’t share

Hyunjin: that’s actually exactly what it means 

Woojin: Oh really, now?

Seungmin: yes.

Chan: I’ll just go through his phone while he’s showering later

Hyunjin: fuck is wrong with you

Jisung: NO

Seungmin: NO DONT

Jeongin: HYUNG NO

Chan: I was fucking kidding, I would never do that

Chan: But with those reactions… 

Minho: What’s going on, brats?

Hyunjin: nothing, he was just asking us some things okay

 

**12:28PM | 2JIN 5EVER (2)**

woojin♥: There’s a reason I’m not fond of the boiis chat you know.

hyunjin♥: will you feel better if I told you it is literally harmless?

hyunjin♥: we were just messing with you guys ;;

hyunjin♥: don’t be mad :(

woojin♥: I’m not mad, love. I just know what’s come about from that chat in the past and it makes me a little iffy is all.

hyunjin♥: Felix was really curious about Channie-hyung okay? We told him to ask Chan-hyung himself if he wanted to know more than what we told him, which was basically nothing.

woojin♥: How did Chan come up?

hyunjin♥: he saw you holding his thigh at lunch, plus all the handholding they did

hyunjin♥: i guess it got him wondering

woojin♥: That’s fair, I guess.

hyunjin♥: no one’s talking in the other gc now ;;

hyunjin♥: i feel bad :(

woojin♥: Don’t worry about it, it’s just a little tension. Bound to happen sometimes.

woojin♥: Everyone will have forgotten about it by next period.

woojin♥: Channie can’t even respond by now bc he’s probably past warm-ups, anyway.

hyunjin♥: Hyung aren’t you in english

woojin♥: yes…?

hyunjin♥: PAY THE FUCK ATTEnTION

woojin♥: LMAO you’re the one texting me!

hyunjin♥: YOU STARTED IT

woojin♥: You’re cute, you know that?

hyunjin♥: shush

hyunjin♥: ur cuter

hyunjin♥: now pay attention so that you can catch up to my english level

woojin♥: I’ll never reach that level, but alright. I’ll see you later, k?

hyunjin♥: ^_^ mhmm! later, hot stuff

 

-

 

Minho sighed at the clock that hung above the door of the big dance studio that was used for classes and big group projects. Their teacher hadn’t informed them about the special guest that would be filling in for him for the class, which Minho guessed was done on purpose due to the fact that absolutely no one was interested in a yoga master class. Himself included, of course.

The special guest instructor was great, fantastic even, but Minho wanted to sweat. He was antsy from sitting in desks all day long and wanted nothing more than to lose himself in a song or two and learn the new routine that was actually scheduled for today on the syllabus. Hell, they could have split up to do partner work instead of relaxing their muscles to what he guessed was supposed to be tranquil forest noises the guy had put on. 

He sank his head down as far as it would go until his forehead rested on the soft purple mat he’d chosen from the bundles the instructor had brought along with him.

He could have been working on his spins for the evaluation. There was so  _ much  _ he could be doing, but instead he was being forced to relax himself when he had already been relaxing all day long! 

Minho sighed out loud again as he pulled himself up from the instructed position and nearly choked on air when he saw a familiar face staring back at him from the doorway.

Jisung had his head poked around the door-frame and was grinning at Minho with his cute heart-shaped lips, unknowingly melting away all of Minho’s pent up stress. He finally felt his body relax at the sight of his boyfriend and smiled back just as wide with a wink before looking up at the clock once more. Class still had a couple of minutes left, so Jisung had either ditched the last bit of his creative writing class or it had been let out early.

His second guess was confirmed when Changbin poked his head in the doorway, just below Jisung’s, and zeroed in on Minho before his eyes traveled elsewhere in the studio.

Minho followed his line of sight until he spotted Felix in the newer position that Minho had completely missed and smirked to himself.  _ Whipped _ , he thought when he looked back and saw the fond smile Changbin sported, eyes still focused on Felix.

He shared a look with Jisung that the other mirrored knowingly before giggling softly. The sound brought the instructor’s attention to the two boys in the doorway and stopped mid-sentence when he glanced at the clock.

Changbin and Jisung bowed their heads apologetically before ducking back into the hallway, but the instructor shook his head with a small smile of his own.

“I didn’t realize the time, my apologies, boys. You may pack up and be on your way, just make sure to roll up your mats and secure them with the velcro straps before you leave. Thank you for being a lovely class! I will make sure to leave your teacher a positive note.” A good majority of the boys gave a polite applause to the guy while Minho chose to quickly pack his things and rolled up the mat as instructed and deposited it in the box he’d picked it up from.

Felix, who was still struggling with his mat, sent Minho a look that told him he’d just be a second before he was ready to leave and Minho grabbed the younger’s bag at the other end of the room and handed it to him when they met up by the door to leave.

“Ji!” Felix exclaimed when he spotted the other standing outside their studio.

“Hey, lovely.” Jisung pulled him into a hug that neither of them bothered to let go from, causing all four boys to giggle. “Did you have a nice class?” Jisung asked him once they started walking down the hall, still attached to Felix’s side.

“Leech.” Changbin muttered under his breath, earning an gentle elbow to the side from Minho who mouthed ‘ _ jealous!’  _ at him.

Changbin rolled his eyes and continued walking forward ahead of them.

“Mhmm! Yoga is really nice, actually! I don’t remember the last time I felt so relaxed, really…” 

Minho was thoughtful for a moment after hearing how Felix felt about the masterclass. He almost felt guilty for giving it so much grief, even if he kept it to himself, knowing that it had such an effect on the younger. So, he made a mental note to try and start their partner practices with some yoga positions instead of normal exercises to help Felix feel the same relaxed feeling again.

The four of them made a pit-stop in the locker room to grab Minho and Felix’s backpacks before heading back to the dorms where Jisung finally pried himself away from Felix only to attach himself to Minho and drag him off to his room while Felix and Changbin continued up to the senior floor in a comfortable silence.

Felix figured that there had been some sort of unspoken agreement between the two that they would just carry on to Changbin’s room and get straight to work on studying, the thought causing him to smile to himself until Changbin cleared his throat.

“Will you be okay for your dance eval?”

Felix’s smile returned with a small scrunch of his nose in Changbin’s direction before he answered to elder. “Of course. It’s just a position evaluation, along with a few spins, it’ll be a piece of cake. Now, next month…” Felix trailed off for a short moment before he continued. “If Minho-hyung and I can really clean the choreography and come up with some lit choreo for the rest of the song, I think it’ll be really really great. We’ve only got thirty seconds down so far, but I really love it!”

Felix had began to talk so enthusiastically about the matter that Changbin found it very endearing. That was, until the younger absently turned so that he was walking up the last couple of steps backward, like Changbin very clearly remembered telling him  _ not _ to do for various safety reasons.

“Felix, you’re going to tr‒”

“AH!”

Felix grabbed on to Changbin’s sleeve in a panicked last second attempt to steady himself, but it failed miserably, sending the two crashing on the flat level of ground right in front of the senior floor entrance. 

“Oof-hmmph-!” Felix’s back landed harshly on his back, knocking the wind out of him in a pained noise that was cut off with a pair of lips that briefly met his own as Changbin fell directly on top of him.

The older scrambled off of him as quickly as they’d landed and began talking a mile a minute as he helped the younger up.

“Fuck, Felix are you alright? I  _ told  _ you to stop walking backwards on the stairs, god dammit!” He chastised as he knocked off dust and dirt that had transferred from the dirty tiles onto the back of Felix’s legs when he fell. “God, why don’t you just listen to me!?”

Felix stared straight ahead as the older boy circled him worriedly to make sure he wasn’t injured in any way.

They’d  _ kissed.  _ He and Changbin… their lips.. they…

“Hyung…” He said breathlessly, but whether it was due to having the wind knocked out of him or the brief peck he shared with the older boy, Felix wasn’t sure. 

“What? Does something hurt, is your elbow okay? You landed pretty hard.”

Felix’s heart sank ever so slightly.

Had Changbin not even realized what had just occurred between them?

Surely he knew that it happened. But… maybe he didn’t?

From the second they were able to think straight all Changbin had done was worry over him, so maybe the kiss had flown completely over his head in a panic.

_ Just forget it, Felix.  _ He told himself.  _ It was barely even a peck, anyway. _

_ It doesn’t count. _

“I’m fine. Nothing hurts.” He shook his head and smiled, finally looking into Changbin’s worried eyes. 

“Okay, if you’re absolutely sure… Then let’s go. We have a lot to catch you up on.”

Felix nodded, sweet smile ever-present, and circled his fingers around Changbin’s thin wrist before he pulled them through the entrance door and toward Changbin’s dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> it doesn't count.


	29. what do you call a funny drawing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeahboii: uh, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao remember when i tweeted: "@lovelyjjix: lmao if New Boii reaches 10k before midnight (in 7.5hrs) I’ll update tonight" jokingly but then... it happened. FUCK MAN 10K THAT"S INSANE! thank you guys so much. I'm half asleep now seeing as it's 2:30AM but a promise is a promise, so here is ch 29
> 
> ps. out of curiosity, do y'all remember when i DID used to update daily omf how did i manage that

“Are you sure that you’re not hurt, Felix?” Changbin asked again once the two of them were inside his room.

“Hyung. I’m  _ fine. _ ” Felix giggled as he put his bags down on the floor right next to Changbin’s unused desk. It was a desk meant for any potential roommates he might get in the future, but at the moment it was full of half-written pages and unfinished doodles alike.

“I just… don’t want you to be in any pain, princess.”

Felix’s mind went completely blank at the nickname.

He had only been the slightest bit sad over the fact that Changbin seemed not to have noticed that their lips met when they fell, but that sadness was wiped out and replaced as a very fond and thankful feeling bloomed within his chest. Changbin was too worried over  _ him _ to have even registered something as trivial as their lips accidentally bumping together!

“I promise… I’m really okay.” Felix spoke softly as he absentmindedly leafed through a stack of illegible poems on wrinkled sheets of notebook paper. “My back might be a little sore tomorrow, and there could very well be a few bruises on my elbows, but nothing hurts as of right this second, no.”

Felix turned to face Changbin with a small smile in attempt to put the other’s mind at ease.

“Okay. We’ll get to work, then.” Changbin sighed. “Would you rather start with math or science?”

“Science. I like math, so we’ll save that so I have something to look forward to.” Felix answered while he dug his spiral of notes from his backpack.

Changbin pulled the rolling chair from the unused desk across the small office area of his dorm and settled it next to his own and took out his own notes from his backpack.

“The light green one is for bio, all of the highlighted stuff is most important, and the example questions are marked with stars. Yoo said the example problems are almost word for word from the test with just some slight changes, so make sure to write those down.” Changbin flipped through the pages of the light green spiral bound book and Felix did his best to listen to all of his instruction once he’d settled into the spare chair, nodding along as he opened his own book.

“You can start on whatever, but I’m going to change out of this damn uniform, first. Want anything to drink?”

“Hmm, water is fine for now. But, later on if we take a break or something, would you mind maybe making hot chocolate again?”

Changbin paused outside of his closet and shook his head at Felix. “Of course I don’t mind, not at all. But let’s see how far we can get for now.”

“Okay!” Felix cheered enthusiastically and turned back to his and Changbin’s notes to get started.

-

“Hyung,” Felix started quietly. He’d zoned out a while ago and began watching Changbin write out side notes in his pre-calculus book that would help Felix later on when he went through it.

“Hmm?” Changbin hummed back without looking up.

“You’re left-handed?”

Changbin paused his writing for a second and glanced at his hand for a moment before answering.

“Eh… I guess? I can write just fine with either hand, but I prefer drawing with my right one.”

“Whaaaaat? So you’re ambidextrous?”

“Ambi- ...what now?”

“Ambidextrous! It means that you can write with your left  _ and  _ right hand! That’s so cool, Hyung!” Felix swiveled his chair so that he faced Changbin.

“I mean, it’s alright. I’m really not that cool”

“Well,  _ I  _ think that you are. And that is all that matters.”

Changbin turned his head to squint at the younger before he focused back on filtering through his notes and jotting down little notes and highlighting this and that.

“Hyung.” Felix spoke up again after a few minutes of silence.

“Hmm?” Changbin was nearly finished going through the notes, but paused to look back at the younger.

Felix was staring at an older polaroid photo that he and the other boys had taken together over the summer. Changbin took notice of the faint trace of a smile on Felix’s lips and quirked a curious eyebrow.

The younger shook his head and looked back at Changbin, smile wider than before, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Nothing. Let’s get back to work.”

“It’s okay, just say it. We can take our break now, if you want.” Changbin tried.

“Nah, we’ve only been working for an hour and we still have tonight’s homework to do, too. I’ll ask on a day when we aren’t so busy.” Felix sighed, unconvincingly. It was obvious that he was bothered by something, and Changbin was not about to push the subject, but that didn’t mean he was going to fully let it go, either.

“Promise you won’t avoid the subject if I bring it up on a later date?” 

Felix glanced back at the polaroid for only a second before he smiled back at Changbin once more.

“Promise.” He held out his pinky for Changbin to take with his own as they sealed the promise

-

Felix sighed as he finished revising the last page of Changbin’s biology notes and dramatically closed both notebooks before resting his head on top of them with his eyes closed.

“Finished?” Changbin questioned with a glance at the younger. 

“Yeah. And now I’m so tired I could fall asleep and take a nap right here. But we have more to cover so I’ll just have to suck it up so that we can finish and pass the fuck out when I get back to my room.” He spoke with his eyes closed, so he completely missed the fond smile Changbin sported as he watched the younger talk with his cheek smushed against the desk and notebooks.

Changbin pulled one of his desk drawers opened and took a bag out to set it loudly on the desk, right next to Felix’s face.

Felix flinched hard, not expecting something to be dropped on the table in his face unannounced, but a smile bloomed on his face when he saw the bag’s contents.

“You remembered!” The younger explained as he quickly dove his hand into the bag to pull out a cookie.

“Of course I remembered.” Changbin rolled his eyes as he stood from his chair and stretched his limbs with a grunt. “I’m going to make our drinks in the kitchen real quick. You can get started on pre-cal or just chill in here. I don’t mind, just don’t move anything from where I have it, okay?”

Felix could only nod with his mouth full of cookie, but sported a brilliant eye smile that had Changbin’s heart melting at the sight.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” He announced and disappeared out the door.

 

-

 

**6:41PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: So yeah, that is how I almost died in grand chorus today.

Seungmin: I can attest, he nearly passed out cold.

Minho: OH BINNIE’S ONLINE!!!!

Seungmin: You and Lix having a good time?

Hyunjin: did u guys finish already?

Jisung: is he like starstruck by how beautiful and organized your notes are?

Woojin: Binnie, you just missed out on a thrilling story from Grand Chorus!

Seungmin: We’ll tell him about it later, hyung

Chan: Why are you online, Bin? Surely you and Fe aren’t finished already.

Jisung: I dunno, hyung, it seems possible to me.

Jisung: Binnie hyung is first in your class and Felix swooped in and quite litearlly kicked Sunwoo from the number one spot in the junior class

Jisung: if anyone could revise quickly and be done by now, it’s THEM

Chan: Fair point, but still

Changbin: God, you guys are noisy as fuck.

Minho: So… spill it lover-boy! How’s your date with sunshine going so far?

Changbin: I’ll say this only once: it is NOT a fucking date.

Seungmin: Hyuuuuung are you guys finished?

Changbin: No. He just finished the bio notes, and we’re about to move on to pre-cal in a little bit.

Jisung: if you’re not done…

Minho: Then why the fuck are you on your phone?

Woojin: Yeah, that’s not very proper date etiquette, Binnie

Changbin: I will block this chat and you WONT be able to add me back after that. I swear to god…

Chan: Alright, alright.

Changbin: And if you MUST know, we’re taking a break right now. That is why I am on my phone atm

Hyunjin: So you’re talking to us and not with him, becaaaaaaaaaaause?

Changbin: Because he’s still in my room and I am in the kitchen.

Woojin: What for?

Changbin: JFC you’re all so nosey.

Chan: ^_^

Changbin: He asked me to make him hot chocolate again. So, here I am.

Changbin: And that is literally everything. You happy? Satisfied?

Seungmin: I will never be satisfied

Seungmin: Not until the day you kiss him

Hyunjin: LMAO

Minho: I hate to break it to you Seungs…

Minho: But you’re gonna be waiting a loooooong while, knowing Binnie, here.

Changbin: Oh, fuck off. 

 

-

 

“Felix, wake up. I brought your hot chocolate.”

“I wasn’t sleeping, just thinking.” Felix sat up and graciously accepted the warm paper cup from the older boy.

“Thank you, Hyung.”

Changbin smiled, “You’re welcome. I put some frozen pizza in the oven since it’s getting close to dinner time.” Changbin scratched at the neck. “I’m sorry there wasn’t much else to make that was up for grabs in the kitchen. I’ll buy you something else if you want.”

Felix quickly shook his head at the elder. “No, pizza is just fine with me! I was craving it, anyway!”

“Okay, good.”

-

“Hyung.”

Changbin ignored him. He very much wanted to get their homework done and over with since it was already past 10PM and it was the last thing they needed to do for the night.

“Hyuuuung.” Felix whined this time with a slight increase in volume.

Again, Changbin remained focused on the problem in his textbook as he worked it through on notebook paper.

“HYUNG!”

“What, Felix?” Changbin surrendered with a sigh and spared the younger a sidelong glance.

Said boy was pointing at an old caricature drawing that Changbin had done of Hyunjin with a grin.

“What do you call a funny drawing?” He asked with one hand hidden behind his back, and the other pointing to the cartoon drawing of Hyunjin.

Changbin turned his head so that the younger knew he had his full attention. “I bet you’re just dying to tell me…” He said, raising his eyebrows, amused.

Felix giggled and held up the cookie he’d been hiding behind his back and did his best to speak through his laughter. “A snicker-doodle!”

Changbin broke down in his chair with laughter at the pun. He didn’t know what he expected out of the younger beforehand but it definitely wasn’t  _ that _ ! He was almost doubled over in his chair when Felix began to laugh along with him, and Changbin had never felt as thankful for his obnoxiously contagious laugh as he did in that moment. Felix’s laugh was pure and joyous and unapologetically Felix in every way, and Changbin absolutely loved it.

It took a few moments for the pair to finally calm down, and Felix began to talk long before Changbin had even come up with something to say.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Changbin questioned him, confused.

“For always laughing at my jokes. It makes me feel good.”

Changbin shrugged.

“I find puns and bad dad jokes funny. Anyone who doesn’t think they’re funny just have a terrible sense of humor.

Felix beamed and had Changbin nearly swooning in his desk chair.

“Come on, princess. We need to finish up this homework so that I can send you back to Channie-hyung. He’s probably wondering where you are right about now.”

“Sorry,” Felix apologized and quickly made his way over to the desk to begin working again. “Hey, Hyung..?”

“Yeah?”

“We should do this more often.”

“What? Study for five hours or more until we’re borderline delirious and cackling over puns?”

“No, I mean, that’s fun and all, but no.” Felix giggled to himself and pulled his chair slightly closer to Changbin’s “I mean, we should hang out. Maybe on the days you don’t work we can go do something fun?”

“Well, my next day off is tomorrow, but I plan on studying some more.”

“I don’t mind just studying with you either, though.”

Changbin smiled. “Okay. How about we go watch Seungmin and Woojin-hyung’s evaluations tomorrow and then we get dinner and meet back here again, then?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Felix exclaimed happily.

 

-

  
  


**11:21PM | boiis™ (5)**

yeahboii: uh, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	30. you get used to it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dandelion: consider it an initiation of sorts
> 
> woojout: It’s his way of showing that he likes you
> 
> mentos: you get used to it.
> 
> innie: no u don’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening, Lovelys~ I'm really excited to post this chapter, so I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The response to the last two chapters has been crazy, but I love it! Thank you, seriously, I'm always so thankful for your comments, CC's, and your reactions on Twitter. It still kind of amazes me that you guys really like this mess ^^; 
> 
> The time-skips are starting, so pay attention to time-stamps from now on. I didn't have an official time/schedule set for their classes before, but I'm going with one now. I might go correct all the class times in the past chapters, but that'll take a while so just ignore them when you guys re-read like some of you have mentioned doing ^^  
> 1st: 8:00AM-8:50AM  
> 2nd: 9:00AM-9:50AM  
> 3rd: 10:00AM-10:50AM  
> Lunch: 11:00AM-12:00PM  
> 4th: 12:10PM-1:00PM  
> 5th: 1:10PM-2:00PM  
> 6th: 2:10PM-3:00PM  
> 7th: 3:10PM-4:00PM

**WEDNESDAY [SCHOOL WEEK 4]**

 

**12:09AM | boiis™ (5)**

pocketboii: i’m only up for a min

pocketboii: what’s up hyung

yeahboii: inniiiiiiiiiiie go back to sleep ;;

pocketboii: i will, but did you wanna talk first?

yeahboii: it’s not important ^^

pocketboii: u sure?

yeahboii: mhmm, go back to sleep!

 

**5:45AM | boiis™ (5)**

dandyboii: feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix

yeahboii: morning seungminnnnn

dandyboii: What were you going to say last night?

yeahboii: ahh, i already forgot ^^;

pocketboii: morningnnnnngngngngngng

 

**5:52AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: morning~

woojout: Morning, sweetheart.

bbyprince: where’s my good morning with a cute ass term of endearment tacked on

woojout: I… literally just told you good morning over facetime????

bbyprince: i was half asleep.

bbyprince: say it again

innie: morning hyungs ^^

dandelion: morning boyos

mentos: yes i’m awake as well

ji: mmfmaoring

binnie: Morning.

jjix: Channie-hyung says good morning boys, as well!

jjix: he’s kind of koala’d around me and says he’s too lazy to grab his phone

mentos: wow i wish my roommate would cuddle me in the morning

woojout: …………………

mentos: BUT that would require that he actually sleeps in our room sometimes

woojout: I slept in here last night!

mentos: oh right.

mentos: on my way down to your bed. standby

ji: lmao

dandelion: jisung is attached to me as well. ;; against my will

ji: u love it

bbyprince: MUST BE NICE TO HAVE A ROOMMATE

innie: can’t fucking relate

binnie: I’m coming over  **@woojout @mentos**

mentos: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS BINNIE

mentos: the door is unlocked

jjix: *tries to escape hyung’s grasp*

jjix: it’s no use. he’s got me

innie: who am i most jealous of rn

innie: bin/min/jin hyungs or chanlix hyungs or seungsung hyungs

bbyprince: fuck this i’m coming down to your room  **@innie**

innie: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

jjix: yeah, innie i htink i’m going to find breakfast at the kitchen up here

innie: that’s fine. we can miss a day

mentos: thank fuck i don’t want o move i’m so comfortable

woojout: I’m… warm.

mentos: binnie dozed back off i’m ENDEARED

dandelion: yeah ji passed back out. he’s… adorable. 

jjix: hyung just keeps squishing his face into my shoulder and sides

jjix: is this normal chan hyung behavior or should i be concerned

innie: it’s normal

bbyprince: very norm.

dandelion: consider it an initiation of sorts

woojout: It’s his way of showing that he likes you

mentos: you get used to it.

innie: no u don’t

jjix:  **@bbyprince @dandelion** i’ll see you guys in class

jjix: i’m dragging hyung to the kitchen so that we can come back and sleep a little more after breakfast

dandelion: i wouldn’t even want to go to class after that. i’d want to lay in bed all day

jjix: i considered it briefly, but i’m already behind enough in most of my classes

bbyprince: that’s fair.

bbyprince: but uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh real talk

bbyprince: we gotta have a group cuddle session of sorts sometime soon

jjix: another sleepover maybe? but with all of us this time?

innie: YES PLS

woojout: That sounds lovely.

mentos: fuck yes

bbyprince: exactly what i was thinking, angel ;)

 

**6:25AM | boiis™ (5)**

dandyboii: soooooooooooooooooooooooo lix

yeahboii: hmm?

dandyboii: how was studying with binnie hyung?

dandyboii: did you get everything that you wanted to get done?

yeahboii: for the most part, yeah

pocketboii: how long did it take?

yeahboii: uhhh from the time we left last period all the way past curfew

yeahboii: but we covered like 3 weeks of material in two different classes plus last night’s hw for those classes

babyboii: jfc that’s so much

babyboii: how was ur brain not absolutely DEAD when you went back to your room

yeahboii: oh it was

yeahboii: tbh i don’t even remember sending that text to this chat

yeahboii: i was so freaking tired

boii: i am: awake

boii: again

yeahboii: morning, ji ^^

boii: morning, lovely ♥

yeahboii: uwu

babyboii: wait so was it fun?

babyboii: was it boring?

dandyboii: did you and hyung talk much? or was it all studying

yeahboii: we took a couple of breaks between subjects and hw

yeahboii: he made me hot chocolate and we had some pizzas from the kitchen for dinner

yeahboii: it wasn’t boring at all

yeahboii: it was nice.

yeahboii: we’re going to study again tonight

dandyboii: A SECOND DATE ALREADY

yeahboii: quit it -_-

dandyboii: Okay. ;;

yeahboii: ^^

boii: that’s hella cute though

boii: that he made you the hot chocolate and the pizzas

babyboii: we missed you guys at dinner though

pocketboii: mhm, we only get to have binnie at dinner on his nights off

yeahboii: ohh 

yeahboii: i’ll drag him down for dinner tonight then

dandyboii: oh don’t worry about it, we can survive without him

yeahboii: maybe, but i enjoy my time with all 8 of you together a LOT okay

boii: you’re precious

yeahboii: uwu

yeahboii: we’re going to watch evals first though  **@dandyboii** you’re gonna kill it!

dandyboii: i’m confident in this piece

dandyboii: but you should really look forward to month 3’s eval! we’re doing duets

dandyboii: Woojin-hyung and I have a song we’re already working on ^^

babyboii: I”M SO READY

yeahboii: ohhhh I can’t WAAIT!

boii: that makes me wish I’d done chorus this year ;;

dandyboii: you can do it with me next year!

boii: but then woojin-hyung won’t be there

dandyboii: yeah… that’s going to suck

babyboii: :( don’t remind me

boii: minnie hyung will be gone too

boii: i still don’t know how i’m going to get through that

pocketboii: /: enjoy the time you have with them this year, guys

pocketboii: it’s gonna be hard, but they won’t be that far away.

pocketboii: they already promised to come to all the evals they could, too

boii: you’re right. they’re all looking at the same university and it’s just on the other side of the city

babyboii: let’s just hope they all make it into the same one then

yeahboii: what majors are they going for?

dandyboii: it’s a university for fine arts. minnie hyung is going for dance, woojin hyung for singing, chan hyung for music performance, and changbin hyung has gone back and forth between staying as with his creative writing or going into music production.

boii: mhmm. he said he could still write if he did music production, that lyrics will sell just as well as novels and poems.

yeahboii: well i hope they can all pursue their dreams like they want to.

yeahboii: but i’m going to miss them terribly next year, as well.

pocketboii: we can take weekend trips to their campus or they can come to us

babyboii: yeah i’m probably going to live at their apartment on the weekends, ngl

boii: mood

babyboii: you didn’t hear it from me, but uhhhh woojin told me that their parents were already looking for an apartment that would be comfortable for all 4 of them, but could house the rest of us, when needed, too.

pocketboii: OMG

boii: lmao i had that conversation with minho’s mom already

dandyboii: JOFIWOEJFOEIFHOIEFJ NO WAY

babyboii: that’s still almosst a year away though so

babyboii: don’t make anything of it now 

yeahboii: that’s still so exciting!

yeahboii: i hope i can tag along sometimes ^^

boii: shut up lix you’ll be with us every step of the way

dandyboii: I CANT BELIEVE YOUD THINK OTHERWISE HONEY

babyboii: angel, you’re with us, now.

babyboii: you’re ours and we’re yours, all the same.

babyboii: we love you dearly

pocketboii: he’s right

dandyboii: 100%

boii: very much so

yeahboii: :’( 

yeahboii: i love you guys too

 

-

 

“What the fuck. It’s too early to cry. I’m-” Felix was mumbling to himself until he felt the weight of someone’s chin rest on his left shoulder.

“Felix. The eggs are burning.” Chan whispered before he reached around Felix to grab the small frying pan off the burner and separate their eggs onto two different plates.

“Hey, are you crying? Felix, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just easily emotional in the morning.” Felix sniffled while pulling out two forks from a drawer. “And the boiis group chat‒”

“What did they do?” Chan began with a disapproving tone, clearly displeased that the boiis group chat was being brought up while the younger had tears falling down his face.

“They… they’re just being wonderful. I dunno. Look.” Felix slid his phone down the counter to where Chan was with his texts open to the last ten or so messages from the boiis group chat.

“Oh, Lix… They’re right, though.” Chan locked the phone and sat it back on the counter. He wiped away a couple of the stray tears left on Felix’s cheeks and whispered, “C’mere baby.”

Felix let the elder pull him into his arms without any resistance and nuzzled his face into his chest while he calmed himself. Chan’s embrace was warm and comforting and it filled Felix’s already-full heart with love, but the light kiss Chan placed on the top of his head made him gasp in surprise and pull back from the embrace to face Chan.

The older boy was already looking down at him with the slightest bit of concern in his eyes as they glanced down to Felix’s lips and back up. Felix held his breath, unsure of what to expect from the older boy.

Was Chan thinking about kissing him? Should he close his eyes if that was the case? He had one arm hooked around Felix’s back to hold him close while the other still held the back of his hair, and Felix wanted nothing more than for the other to use that same hold to pull his head forward and connect their lips. So, the hammering in his chest skipped a beat or two when the elder’s eyes shifted back down to his lips once more.

“We… should finish up, here. We still have to get ready for class.” Chan spoke in an almost-whisper, softly crushing Felix’s hopes in one swift hit. Still, he nodded his head and spied the time on the clock beside the stove.

“Shit, yeah. Let’s hurry up.” Felix cleared his throat and moved away from Chan to grab the heat-up sausages from the microwave and put them on their plates.

They ate quickly and Chan nonchalantly watched Felix to make sure he finished his plate, but was satisfied with the younger leaving a bite or two of eggs and half of his sausage on the plate before he announced he was finished.

“Mind if I have the rest of yours, then?” Chan asked eagerly. He didn’t want the food to go to waste, and he had plenty of room to spare for more.

Felix shook his head and pushed the remaining food onto Chan’s plate.

“I’ll get a start on washing the dishes we used.” He announced once Chan had a mouthful of food, to which the other just nodded his answer. 

 

-

 

**10:38AM | keep your mouths shut, assholes (7)**

Changbin: Shit

Changbin: Uhhhhh, I need a favor.

Minho: does this favor have to do with why you face palmed just now

Changbin: Yeah.

Jeongin: what’s up hyung

Chan: What kind of favor?

Changbin: Well, Felix and I are supposed to study again, later. Like, after grand chorus evals, right?

Jeongin: yeah, he told the boiis chat about that this morning

Seungmin: you aren’t going to cancel on him are you?

Seungmin: i’m not doing the dirty work for you if that’s the case

Changbin: No, shut up.

Changbin: I just forgot that today I was going to go shopping for cake ingredients.

Woojin: I can go for you if you want.

Changbin: Really? That would be so great…

Woojin: Yeah, I don’t mind. I’ll drag Innie along with me.

Jeongin: I was about to offer to join you lmao

Seungmin: i’m studying with ji and hyunjin after evals so i couldn’t have gone anyway ;;

Seungmin: i hope Felix will be okay for our exam in Eco on Friday

Changbin: You should offer to study with him Thursday night

Minho: Uhh, I dunno what time we’ll be getting back on Thursday

Chan: Back from where?

Minho: I’m bringing him to get his hair cut Thursday after classes

Minho: But my guy’s only opening was at 5PM, which is an hour til closing. 

Minho: He said he didn’t mind staying late for me, though. It takes about half an hour to get to the salon

Woojin: Lix is getting a haircut? Please think about my health and keep it a cute length and not a lethal one.

Minho: I have a few ideas to throw around on the train ride there ^^

Minho: and my card is on file so it’s gonna be my additional present  w/o him knowing 

Changbin: You spoil everyone too much, Min

Minho: there is no such thing as too much spoiling when it comes to my boys. you included.

Changbin: Yeah, yeah.

Changbin: Anyway,  **@Woojin @Jeongin** I’ll give you guys my card during lunch

Changbin: And I’ll make a list on my phone and text it to you, too.

Changbin: There’s a couple of shops in the mall and one place down the road from it that have what I need.

Woojin: There isn’t stuff just lying around in the cafe that you can use?

Changbin: There is, but we don’t make the cakes I’m making for them. Well, we have the shit for Ji’s cake, but not the additives I want to use for it. And since the second cake is on me, I want to use my own stuff for it.

Chan: That’s fair. And it kind of makes it a little more special, y’know?

Minho: I agree

Jeongin: EEEEEEEEEEEP I’m excited to go shopping! I need to buy their gifts as well!

Woojin: Me, too. I didn’t get to buy their gifts on Sunday because I was too busy attempting to babysit them.

Minho: maaaaan, that day was WILD

Seungmin: I think me and Jinnie will go shopping tomorrow after class. 

Changbin: I have one more request. You can do this one, Seungmin.

Seungmin: What can I do you for, hyung?

Changbin: You still have the nice camera your parents gave you last Christmas?

Seungmin: yeah i brought it with me this semester, why?

Changbin: This is going to sound weird, but I need you to take a photo of Jisung and Felix each. Have them do whatever, as long as they’re smiling at the camera.

Seungmin: I can do that, do you want them printed out or…?

Changbin: E-mail them to me so that I can pull them up on my desktop.

Seungmin: okie dokie

Chan: Well, now that class is just about over, I’ll see you all at lunch in a few.

Minho: YEP, see ya, dudes.

Minho: I mean, I can clearly see Woojin and Binnie from where I’m sitting but you know what i mean

Woojin. Lol, later~

Changbin: Thanks for your help, guys. I really appreciate it.

Jeongin: I’m EXCITED. You can ask me to do favors for you anytime you want, hyung. 

 

-

 

“Jinnie…” Felix broke the comfortable silence he and Hyunjin had settled into on their walk to the dining hall. He was playing with the taller boy’s fingers in attempt to calm his unsettled nerves before bringing up the almost kiss encounter.

“Yes, angel?” Hyunjin turned his head to give Felix a smile. He’d noticed the way the younger had taken to messing with his fingers when he usually just swung their arms between them the whole walk.

“I think…” He took a calming breath. “I think Chan-hyung almost kissed me this morning. No, he  _ did  _ kiss me.”

“He  _ WHAT _ ?!” The taller boy exclaimed so loud that it echoed around the deserted courtyard. Hyunjin had never been so thankful that their teacher held them after the bell, meaning everyone rushed to the dining hall ahead of them, or were already there. They were the only souls in the courtyard between the arts building and the rest of campus, so he didn’t hold back his wonder.

“When, how, why, where?! Ch-Chan-hyung? He really-”

“He kissed the top of my head, Jinnie.”

The older boy visibly deflated, but dragged Felix over to the nearest bench and sat them down. 

“Still, he… The last time he showed that much affection to any of us… It’s been months. No, it’s been almost a year.” Hyunjin looked up from where he’d been staring at their connected hands and gazed at the wide windows of the dining hall. Their table was visible from where they were sitting, but only three boys of the other seven occupied it. Hyunjin assumed the others were still in line getting food.

“I thought it was crazy, too. So I kind of freaked out a little and pulled away from him? He was hugging me when he did it, but I just moved back slightly so I could look at him in the eyes. But then… Then he really looked like he was going to kiss me. Like  _ actually  _ kiss me, Jinnie.”

“But he didn’t.” It was more of a statement rather than a question that came from the older boy.

“No. He didn’t.” Felix confirmed, looking down at the ground with a wistful sigh.

“Still, Felix. That’s amazing.”

“Has he kissed you before?”

Hyunjin stood up and pulled Felix with him by his hand. He nodded slowly once they began walking toward the dining hall, again.

“He’s kissed all of us. But like Jisung pointed out yesterday, it’s not unheard of. It does happen, just on rare occasions.” Hyunjin smiled softly as he pulled open the heavy entrance door to the dining hall. “It’s nice.”

“What’s nice?” Felix asked. He slowed their pace through the tables of the dining hall so that they had a couple of moments to themselves before they reached the others.

“I dunno,” Hyunjin shrugged. “Just knowing that Hyung is attracted to you in that way, as well.”

“What wa-”

“Well, look who decided to finally show up!” Minho’s voice reached them from a few meters away. He had a tray full of food balanced in one hand and a drink in the other. “Hurry up and get through the line before all the good food is taken, boys!”

Felix pouted the moment Hyunjin let go of his hand, but it was soon replaced with a wide smile as Jeongin’s hand replaced it.

“What do you want for lunch, Hyung? I’m craving literally everything in the lines today!”

Felix used his free hand to ruffle Jeongin’s hair and pulled them in the direction of the two main food lines.

“I’m feeling fajitas, honestly. That alright with you, Innie?”

Jeongin giggled and swung their hands back and forth excitedly, “I  _ just  _ said I’m craving it all! Fajitas sound so good, and they give us chips and salsa with them!”

“What a deal! I’m sold.” Felix smiled brightly at the youngest and steered them in the direction of the leftmost line.

 

-

 

**11:14AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: Oh, Channie-hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung~

Chan: This better be important if you’re speaking directly to me while there is a tray of food in front of me.

Hyunjin: Oh, it’s nothing, really. I was just wondering how breakfast was this morning? 

Chan: …

Minho: what do you KNOW jinnie

Hyunjin: I dunno if it’s my place to tell… hmmm 

Chan: Did he tell you?

Hyunjin: Did who tell me what?

Woojin: ...What?

Changbin: Jinnie, what are you talking about

Minho: SPILL IT 

Seungmin: Are we ganging up on Channie-hyung for once?

Hyunjin: mayhaps

Jisung: i’m… intrigued

Chan: Was he okay with it?

Hyunjin: Honestly? It was hard to tell.

Hyunjin: Seems like he was down that you didn’t go through with it in the end.

Chan: Ugh. I…

Minho: WHAT DID YOU DO

Minho: I CAN ONLY ASSUME SO MUCH

Minho: ALL I CAN TELL IS THAT IT WAS ABOUT FELIX BC HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WITH HYUNG THIS MORNING

Woojin: Congrats on figuring out the obvious, Minnie.

Seungmin: What the fuck happened

Chan: I kissed Felix.

Minho: FUCK YEAH HYUNG GET IT

Changbin: Wait, you… you what?

Changbin: I mean, I can clearly read what you said.. but

Changbin: You kissed him?

Seungmin: OH MY GOD

Hyunjin: You guys are overreacting

Hyunjin: I mean, you’re NOT really overreacting at all, but that’s not all 

Changbin: What do you mean, “that’s not all”???? 

Changbin: Hyung?

Woojin: Channie, you haven’t kissed any of us since last Christmas

Chan: I kissed the top of his head. JFC my hands were shaking it took a second

Jisung: Hyung, that’s great!

Minho: Wait, that’s so… sweet oh my god what happened that lead up to that 

Chan: It’s literally… that damn boiis gc’s fault

Hyunjin: wait what did we do

Seungmin: ?????????????? we had a wholesome chat this morning

Woojin: Wait, you mean to tell me something good came from that chat?

Hyunjin: -_- Yee have little faith, hyung

Woojin: And my little faith is plenty valid, thank you.

Jisung: He’s right.

Woojin: Except for you, Ji. I trust you more than anyone in that chat.

Jisung: Wow, thank you hyung. That makes me feel so good tbh

Woojin: Cute.

Minho: ANYWAY

Minho: what went on in the chat

Chan: The boiis were basically telling Fe how loved he was and that he was ours and we’re his and it made him emotional

Chan: He just… it made my heart FEEL things okay.

Chan: It felt like the right moment, but he was crying and I didn’t want to give him the wrong idea that I was just trying to comfort him, y’know?

Minho: I completely understand, hyung. 

Changbin: So… does this mean that you are most definitely attracted to him?

Chan: I’m attracted to all of you idiots. You know that, Binnie.

Changbin: I know, but you didn’t even show us affection for months.

Chan: I think we can all agree that Felix has something special about him…

Hyunjin: Mood

Seungmin: legit

Minho: it’s so fucking weird, but he has some sort of pull or something that makes you either want to protect him with your life or push him against a wall and kiss him sillly

Woojin: I mean.. yeah.

Changbin: Hmm

Jisung: I mean you already know that I love him, so. I don’t think I’ve ever fallen for someone so fast?

Jisung: even minho hyung… it took a couple of weeks 

Minho: I mean i wasn’t exactly attracted to you right away either, so i understand.

Jeongin: I’m going to read up this chat when i get back to the table but i guess i should say that we’re coming back, seeing how active this chat is rn.

Chan: Thanks for the heads up, Innie.

Minho: Mhm, signing off for now to love on Lix

Minho: But uh, I’m still really happy, Chan-hyung.

Minho: Kiss me sometime again, will ya?

Chan: Shut up. Catch me this Christmas…

Woojin: Aren’t you going back to Australia for Christmas this year?

Chan: Shit. I forgot. We’ll see, okay Min?

Minho: I’m just messing with you, Hyung.

Chan: Still. Okay, I’m putting my phone up now. Please don’t bring up this morning.

Seungmin: Aye aye, captain!

Hyunjin: You got it, hyung

Minho:  ♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> Heh, I know you're all curious about Channie. But no worries, he loves all of these boys dearly.


	31. SPECIAL CHAPTER: last christmas, i gave you my... lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ves~
> 
> A special PREQUEL chapter! This happens last Christmas, so there is no mentions of Felix as he didn't exist to these boys, yet! Seungchan and brief Minchan for you all :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Lovelys! Mind the tags for spoilers on Chan. ^^
> 
> (unedited please ignore mistakes, but i hope you enjoy the special chapter~!)

**1 YEAR AGO | WINTER HOLIDAY/BREAK**

 

“Chan, dear, would you mind going to the supermarket to pick up a few things for me?”

“I don’t mind at all, Mrs Lee! The boys just started their movie, but I’m not feeling a horror film right now.” Chan explained. He had been fully prepared to offer help where it was needed when he first decided to venture into the gigantic kitchen, but Minho’s mom had been quick to ask for it before he could get a word out.

Seungmin appeared behind him not too long after, having heard the request on his way in, as well.

“Can I come with you, Hyung? Hyunjin picked  _ It  _ and I’d rather not have any nightmares tonight…” He tugged on the sleeve of Chan’s flannel and gave him the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster, the ones he knew Chan to be a fool for over the last year and a half of knowing the older.

Chan smiled softly and nodded. “C’mon then. We’ll be back in a little bit, Mrs Lee!”

“Take your time, boys! I still have a few side dishes to make before I can even  _ think  _ about the desserts for tomorrow.” Minho’s mom told them with a cheery laugh as she gave them some cash for the groceries.

They did just that. They took their time going up and down the various isles of the supermarket and looked through all the Christmas specials the store had going on at the time before they even thought to grab a shopping cart and begin going through the list Chan had typed up in his phone notes. Though, Chan already had an armful just of the stuff Seungmin had found even remotely interesting or delicious and dumped them into the basket once they found an empty one.

Seungmin smiled down at the small haul shyly with a faint blush on his cheeks. “Hyung, you don’t have to buy those things just because I said I wanted to try them…”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. Plus, I want to try some of them, too!.”

“Okay… Then we can share some on the way back home?” Seungmin eyed a particular shiny case of chocolates in gold wrappings.

“Of course, Min. Whatever you want is fine with me.”

Chan was pushing the cart absently, trusting that Seungmin knew the directions they needed to go in order to find the stuff on the list

“Hyung, you’re passing up this one!” Seungmin exclaimed as he shoved Chan’s own phone in his face with his fingernail pointed to the fifth item on their list.

“Oh, shit. I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“It’s okay,” Seungmin sat a couple of boxes into the cart before he checked the item off of Chan’s list. “As long as one of us is alert and paying attention we’ll be fine!”

They ventured up and down a couple of more isles before Seungmin took the liberty of circling his arm around Chan’s elbow and smushed his face into his shoulder. “This way, Hyuuuung~.” He sang and pulled Chan to the right when the elder began turning left, and hung on to him to dutifully keep him in the right direction for the remainder of the shopping trip. Only once they had finished checking out their groceries did Chan place his hand over where Seungmin’s was still attached on his arm and slide it down until he could take the younger’s hand in his own.

Outside the store they were met with a busy crowd of pedestrians walking this way and that, all of them seemingly in a hurry to go nowhere as the size of the crowd made it almost impossible to get anywhere very fast at all.

Chan pulled them into the whirring currents of people with the intention of heading down the road a ways, at least to get to a less crowded bus stop that would bring them closer to the house where they could walk the rest of the way. But only seconds into the crowd Chan felt his arm being jerked forward by force as Seungmin stumbled forward after being shoved harshly by someone in the crowd.

“Hey, how about you watch where you’re going, asshole!” Chan yelled after the guy he suspected of shoving his Seungmin.

The stranger that was undoubtedly the culprit behind Seungmin being shoved stopped walking and turned to face them with an ugly glare.

“What did you fucking say to me?” The stranger looked between the two of them and their connected hands with a disgusted sneer.

“Hyung,” Seungmin whispered, his hand desperately clinging onto Chan’s tightly. “Let’s just go. Please.”

“Yeah, better fucking listen to your boyfriend, here.” The guy spat.

Chan tightened his hold on Seungmin’s hand before he began to pull them in the opposite direction they were headed before. Seungmin knew the way to Minho’s house. He’d taken the route many times in the last year or so, he practically had it memorized. But Chan was moving away from it.

“Hyung..?” Seungmin tried with no response from the elder.

Chan was silent as he continued pulling them through the hustle and bustle of people on the busy walkway.

“Hyung, we’re going the wrong way…” Seungmin mumbled again, plastic bag swinging from his gloved hand that wasn’t holding onto Chan’s. “ _ Hyung…!”  _

Seungmin dug his heels into the ground, unintentionally yanking Chan backward and making him stumble over his feet.

“This isn’t the way to Minho-hyung’s house.” Seungmin reiterated, eyes full of concern as they searched Chan’s.

Chan scrunched his eyebrows and took a moment to really gather his surroundings. “Wha- oh. Oh, wow. I’m sorry, Min. I didn’t realize… I just got so heated because of that fucking asshole, I-”

“It’s okay, Hyung. We can just catch a taxi back, yeah?” Seungmin squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Chan ran his free hand down the length of his face and nodded with an exasperated sigh, still clearly agitated from their encounter with the unkind stranger. 

“Yeah… Let’s just go.”

**-**

Once they were inside the taxi, Chan took the middle seat so that he was closer to Seungmin. He needed the closeness to ensure himself that the younger was okay and that nothing would happen to him, and the fact that it made it easier for the younger to cuddle up to him might have been a big plus that he was banking on. As promised, Chan filtered through their shopping bags until he found the shiny case of chocolates that Seungmin had been eyeing the entire time they spent in the grocery store and handed it to the younger.

“Hyung, here. Have the first one.” Seungmin quickly unwrapped the chocolate and wafer-covered hazelnut piece and held it up to Chan’s mouth. The older boy briefly looked from the chocolate and back to Seungmin a couple of times before he parted his lips just enough for Seungmin to place the chocolate into his mouth.

Seungmin didn’t pay him any mind as he made quick work to unwrap a second chocolate and pop it into his own mouth, smiling so big that his eyes turned to crescents.

Chan’s heart dropped into his stomach at the sight as an overwhelming sense of fondness washed over him.

He pushed the feeling to the back of his brain, not wanting to spoil the sweet moment between them with such resurfaced feelings and just let the younger boy feed him until the small case was empty of all nine chocolates. Seungmin definitely didn’t help him in trying to forget the feelings Chad had tried to push aside when he laid his head on Chan’s shoulder the rest of the ride back to Minho’s house with their fingers loosely intertwined on the minuscule space of seat between them.

**-**

“Seungmin, I-” Chan paused and guiltily looked away from the younger. They were walking up the long driveway that covered almost a quarter of a mile leading up to Minho’s parents’ mansion of a home, still hand-in-hand. Seungmin could barely remember the last time Chan had been so open about the more intimate skinships that sometimes occurred between the others, yet it felt so natural to be holding his hand, again. 

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Chan continued with his gaze on the crunchy gravel-path beneath their feet.

Seungmin shook his head lightly with a small grimace. “It’s okay, Hyung. That guy was a dick.”

“No, I shouldn’t have lost my cool like I did. I was just so… so overcome with a fear that he could possibly do something that would harm you in some way.”

“Hyung,” Seungmin giggled and pulled them to a stop, a few meters away from the enormous front porch of the house, and faced Chan. He sat their grocery bags on the icy ground and pulled himself closer by the flaps of the elder’s leather jacket. “I know you were just being protective of me. And I also know for a  _ fact  _ that you would never let any harm come to me whatsoever. It’s okay.”

Seungmin took a moment to look Chan up and down and focused on his arms in particular as Chan stole glances at the younger’s lips.

“Besides…” Seungmin circled each of his hands around Chan’s biceps, as much as they would go, and gave a light squeeze to each. “Have you  _ seen  _ yourself? There’s not  a single doubt in my mind that you could have taken on any soul that even dared put me, or any of the other boys, in harm’s way.”

Seungmin giggled again and Chan found himself almost entranced by the small white puffs of air that danced around the younger’s lips from the action. “Plus, that guy was all bark and no bite once he actually got a good look at you. He wouldn’t dare challenge someone like y- mhhph!”

Chan’s cheeks burned deep scarlet at the praises and he couldn’t bear to listen to it anymore, so he shut Seungmin up with the only way his brain was allowing him to register in that particular moment: with his lips.

Chan kissed him softly, at first, and once Seungmin was over the initial shock of what had happened, he began kissing the older back almost eagerly.

Seungmin tightened his hold on Chan’s arms and pressed his body closer, but their pace with the kiss remained soft and sweet until Chan pulled back. Seungmin, not wanting to let the opportunity go to waste, placed two more pecks to the elder’s lips with a smile before he finally loosened his holds on Chan’s arms.

The younger giggled again, “Hyung, you taste like the chocolates.”

Chan’s body relaxed out of the tense position he didn’t even realize it was holding and cracked a smile before he began to full on laugh. He was glad that Seungmin had just gone along with everything without questioning, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid such questions from a few of the other boys later on, so he basked in it. He was happy.

“Come on, you. Let’s get inside. It’s freezing out here!”

They picked up their forgotten groceries from the ground and made their way back into the warmth of Minho’s family home.

  
  
  


**‒**

  
  


“What’s gotten into you?” Minho whispered.

He’d finally gotten the older boy alone and cleverly cornered him by the archway that was conveniently decorated with a sprig of mistletoe against all of the beautiful garland his mother had strung up. What he hadn’t expected was for Chan to react, well… at all. He figured Chan would just roll his eyes and press a kiss on his own hand and then place his palm to Minho’s cheek, but even  _ that  _ would have been pushing it, at least that’s what Minho thought.

Sure, Chan had been a little touchier at school; he held the boys’ hands when he wanted, he’d gone back to snuggling Jeongin against his will, and most shockingly, Minho had spied Chan kissing Woojin’s cheek after a particularly draining midterm exam a couple of days before their winter break started.

“You… you know the holidays make me a little emotional, Minnie.” Chan’s face told Minho that he was embarrassed by the sudden questions, but the elder was still quick to flip their positions so that Minho’s back was to the archway wall. Minho bit into his lip when Chan’s gaze flittered down to them.

“I mean, yeah, we made out last New Years, but I figured you were just frustrated because I kept whining about not having anyone to kiss at midnight because Ji was out of the country with his parents.” Minho paused and met leveled his gaze with Chan’s. He searched his eyes, on the lookout for the tiniest hint of discomfort or doubt, and he was amused and slightly surprised when he came away without finding a trace of either.  “You don’t have to kiss me, Hyung. Don't force yourself if you’re not feeling it.”

“Your concern is sweet, Minnie, and I really appreciate it, but I’d really like to kiss you right now.” Minho wasn’t sure if he was hearing correctly or not, but he swore that Chan’s vocal tone had dropped nearly an octave at the least when he spoke. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find it hot as fuck.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Minho mumbled and surged forward in time with Chan, their lips meeting halfway in a more heated kiss than the chaste one Chan had shared with Seungmin a couple of nights prior. The old antique grandfather clock under the grand staircase struck and chimed loudly, Minho thought he might have counted eight or nine chimes before he pulled back away from Chan’s lips to breathe momentarily. The last time he’d checked it was past midnight, so he figured it was nearly one in the morning, now.

“Who else have you kissed?” Minho asked him, slightly panting from the lack of oxygen and sheer adrenaline that came with kissing Chan, again. 

“Ever?” Chan asked, just as breathless. Minho smiled a bit triumphantly at the thought that  _ he  _ did that.

“No, dumbass, since  _ this _ started back up.” Minho gestured at the air between them and stared at Chan’s kiss-swollen lips.

Chan was thoughtful for a moment. He had to actually take count of whom he’d managed to kiss within the last few days they’d been staying at Minho’s home. “Hmm, Seungminnie, Woojin, and… Hyunjin. I had a close call with Binnie, but it kind of fell through. He looked really nervous and unsure and I didn’t want to freak him out, so I backed off.” Chan finished with a small pout that Minho mirrored. 

“Is that so…? I figure Binnie would have been more excited out of any of us. Huh…” Minho shrugged. “Well, you wanna smooch Ji? He would probably be over the moon with happiness and he will most definitely go on for  _ days  _ about it being the best Christmas present he’s ever received, and-” Minho paused his rambling when he met Chan’s eyes, again. They were trained on his lips and still very much clouded with want and what Minho could only describe as desire. He smirked.

“Only if you feel like it, of course. And only after we’re done here because we are far from through.” Minho breathed out as he dove back in to connect Chan’s kissed-cherry-red lips with his once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, I love you guys<3
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> ps. I know some of your cards haven't arrived yet, mainly Australia ones. Please allow a couple of more weeks and then inform me if they STILL haven't reached you and I'll see what I can do.


	32. you won.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minnie: ………thank you.
> 
> binnie: Anytime, hothead.
> 
> minnie: I’ve been called worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys enjoyed the special chapter~^^ 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how this update became 4.5k words but uhhh I'm not complaining.  
> So... enjoy this mess :D
> 
> I must flee to read my best friend's fic now [shameless plug] it's called Take Me Home by @ DiamondWings here on AO3. Rad as fuck SKZ space pirates au. check it out~! 
> 
> OKAY BAI

**1:45PM | seungmini/lix (2)**

seung-mini: feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix

feeeeelix: mini miniiiiii

feeeeelix: why aren’t u paying attention;;

seung-mini: i’m getting nervous

feeeeelix: i thought you said you were confident about your eval

seung-mini: :( I am confident… but I’m still nervous about having to perform

seung-mini: I always get kind of nervous having to sing in front of a crowd

feeeeelix: well… pretend the rest of the crowd isn’t there

feeeeelix: find us in the audience and just focus on us ^_^

seung-mini: easier said than done

feeeeelix: do a lot of students usually come to watch?

seung-mini: not really. i feel like having only a small amount of people watching is almost more nerve-wracking than if it were an auditorium full of people yknow?

feeeeelix: actually, yeah i get that.

feeeeelix: i get a lot more nervous when i have to act in class rather than on stage for a full performance

seung-mini: how do you get over stagefright

feeeeelix: I mean, I don’t. that shit stays forever i think

seung-mini: comforting, lix.

feeeeelix: YOU’RE GONNA BE GREAT FAM

seung-mini: lmao thanks honey, but you’ve never even heard me sing.

feeeeelix: do i have to hear you to know that you’re going to fucking kill it later?

feeeeelix: no, i don’t. i just KNOW

seung-mini: you have too much faith in someone you’ve never even heard sing before…

feeeeelix: pls hold

 

**1:54PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: SEUNGMIN’S GONNA FUCKIN’ KILL HIS EVALUATION TODAY AMIRIGHT OR AMIRIGHT

ji: FUCK YEAH HE IS

mentos: of fucking course have you HEARD his voice, lix?

mentos: SMOOTH AS FUCKING VELVET It”S GORGEOUS

woojout: I can assure you that he’s far more prepared for his than I am for mine. He’s been practicing his etudes since the summer, and he knows his scales up and down and sideways twice diagonal. And don’t even get me started on his arpegios.

bbyprince: i’ve literally never heard a voice like seungmin’s in my life. it’s so UNIQUE, but like, so fucking good. 

bbyprince: ugh how do i explain it. it’s so C L E A R

innie: but, it’s also full… wait until you hear his falsetto though??? it’s beautiful

dandelion: NO MY FALSETTO IS THE ABSOLUTE WORST

binnie: Sit down, dandelion. You’re great. 

binnie: You still owe me a serenade for that free drawing of that bassist you like… who was that again? “Old M?”

dandelion: HIS NAME IS YOUNG K YOU UNCULTURED SWINE

jjix: i am so lost

jjix: but as you can see mini mini

jjix: we all know you’re gonna smash it today!

jjix: i can see your blush from here.

dandelion: SHUT UP IT’S TIME TO SWITCH CLASSES

chad: Awwwwwwwwwww, our flower is blushing

ji: got out of eco early so i got to see it irl

jjix: did you come here to wait for me ;;

ji: of course

ji: and i got to see seungs blushing

ji: this is my lucky day

jjix: okkkkkkkkk hold on i’m coming!

dandelion: *doesn’t want to go to chem*

bbyprince: TOO BAD SWEET THANG GET YOUR ASS TO THE CLASSROOM

innie: Sweet thang?

innie: really?

bbyprince: yes, cutie patootie. i called him sweet thang. something wrong

innie: hold on

innie: i just threw up in my mouth a little

chad: CUTIE PATOOTIE

innie: god dammit

woojout: I don’t know a Jeongin. I only know a cutie patootie

innie: are you fucking happy  **@bbyprince**

 

**2:08PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: I know my brand is changlix

Changbin: Shove off, weed.

Seungmin: BuT HEAR ME OUT

Woojin: ….Waiting

Seungmin: Imagine…: Jilix

Hyunjin: FUCKING MOOD

Chan: Oh?

Minho: I’m into it.

Jisung: ….why

Jisung: I mean yes,

Jisung: but

Jisung: why… do you bring it up rn

Seungmin: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH you literally just 

Seungmin: You BREATHED

Seungmin: and Felix swooned i swear to god

Changbin: That’s legit every time Jisung looks at him.

Seungmin: Okay but the way Ji linked their pinkies and walked them to gov….

Minho: THAT’S FUCKING CUTE DID YOU TAKE A PHOTO

Seungmin: I DIDIN’T THINK ABOUT IT IOMFMAOIEHOWIJGAW

Woojin: That’s hella precious what the fuck.

Jisung: Seungmin

Seungmin: Ji.

Jisung: Is this your elaborate plan on getting the focus off of you orrrrrrrrr

Hyunjin: Okay, can we still talk about how adorable you and Lix are

Jisung: We literally didn’t do anything different from usual

Jeongin: so that means ur still cute as usual right

Jisung: WHY IS THIS SUDDENLY ABOUT US

Hyunjin: five bucks is five bucks man

Hyunjin: any time you’re ready to make a move

Minho: waiting on YOU  **@Hyunjin**

Minho: as long as no one else gets it first like Channie-hyung near did

Chan: Ha. Ha.

Chan: Wait, that’s not a bad idea. Sure, I don’t get money, but I’ll have gotten to kiss Lix. I think that still counts as a win.

Changbin: Nahhhhhh don’t even think about it, I have money on Ji and I have faith that he’ll pull through.

Jisung: I’m ignoring this chat.

Changbin: Oh, how the tables have turned.

Seungmin: Oh, I can go back into Changlix mode if I need to, hyung.

Chan: How about we ALL ignore the chat and pay attention!

Woojin: We’re literally just having a revising day for gov.

Changbin: Yup.

Jisung: Same in our class.

Chan: Wow, it really be exam week like that.

Jeongin: Hyung you don’t even have a class rn???

Chan: Nope, I’m chilling in the dorm room.

Minho: are you studying?

Minho: u do know we have a test in pre-cal tomorrow right

Chan: I’ve already studied for it.

Chan: I didn’t get to study with FELIX for it like S O M E people tho

Changbin: Whine about it.

Chan: I AM

Chan: He’s my roommate for crying out loud

Minho: hyung did you OFFER to study with him?

Chan: I-

Chan: No, but we usually at least do hw together before dinner

Woojin: “Usually,” you’ve known him for one week and you already have a “usual” thing.

Chan: HEY 

Seungmin: to be fair, lix has bio with binnie-hyung too. so it was probably easier to study with someone that he’s with in both classes, yknow?

Chan: Shut up, voice of reason!

Hyunjin: hyung is jealous?????????????????????

Changbin: Wow, he really does like Felix

Chan: We ALL do.

Minho: Point.

Jisung: forget ‘soft felix hours’ this chat is ‘pick a target and fuckin shoot’ today.

Jisung: who’s next

Jisung: i’m locked and loaded

Changbin: I nominate Minho

Minho: I FUCKING BREATHED

Hyunjin: which was all it took to send lix running

Minho: hey now that’s not nice :(

Hyunjin: too soon?

Jeongin: too soon, just like it was too soon for chan-hyung to almost kiss lix-hyung

Chan: Oh, come on.

Changbin: Oh, come on, Jisung. Make a move already.

Jisung: GO AWAY YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE

Woojin: Terrible, just like Lix’s jokes that Changbin laughs at like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard in his life.

Changbin: FUCK OFF yOU HAVE A DRY SENSE OF HUMOR

Seungmin: Dry, just like… just like…. dammit. 

Seungmin: anyway, heard you have a second date tonight, changbin-hyung

Changbin: -_-

Changbin: And it always goes back to me. 

Changbin: You know, it doesn’t even bother me anymore. You do it so often that I’ve become immune. Nice try.

Seungmin: u know what u remind me of rn

Jisung: LMAO WAIT

Hyunjin: Who’s gonna type it out

Woojin: ????

Chan: I am. So lost.

Minho: I hate when they go into their boiis™ language

Changbin: ...Do I even want to know?

Jisung:  You won Seungmin. You won. You took me down when I was leading. When I fell down but lead again you did it again. It's you who won. I guess there's no place for fairness in a world full of liars, cheaters and greediness. But that's okay, a lot of us gave up and some didnt.

Changbin: I NEVER SAID HE WON

Changbin: I’M SAYING I’M NOT AFFECTED JFC

Woojin: WHY IS THAT SO DRAMATIC LMAO

Hyunjin: I am

Hyunjin: cracking up in class hHAHAHAHA

Seungmin: Jisung

Seungmin: I love you

Jeongin: i’m afraid this is beyond my meme-ful knowledge

Jeongin: i only know puns 

Minho: are we still clowning changbin orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Seungmin: by all means

Chan: Binnie I’m curious

Changbin: I don’t like the sound of that.

Changbin: Go clean the dorm or something hyung. I don’t want to know what you’re curious about.

Minho: I fucking do

Woojin: Me too

Seungmin: ME THREe

Hyunjin: ME THrEE

Jisung: ME TH R E E

Jeongin: ...how the fuck are you guys so in sync

Chan: Anyway.

Chan: You never complain about your phone battery life anymore.

Chan: Did you end up buying a new charger orrrrr

Changbin: Hyung… you literally saw my message about the random charging cable outside my dorm room.

Chan: Okay, but does it do the job well enough?

Chan: Do you need another one?

Chan: Maybe one that’s not so pink

Jeongin: What the fuck is wrong with the color pink

Minho: WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST PINK HUH

Chan: NOTHING JFC I’M JUST GIVING HIM A HARD TIME

Changbin: -_- Leave me alone. I like the charger. I still want to thank whoever gave it to me though.

Seungmin: Maybe you can leave a note on the senior bulletin in the kitchen?

Seungmin: i know we do shit like that on our floor all the time

Seungmin: sunwoo left me a note thanking me for the leftover soup i never said he could have

Seungmin: but at least he was thoughtful enough to say thanks.

Changbin: Wait, that’s not a bad idea…

Changbin: Would it be weird to leave a note almost a week later, though?

Minho: nah, i’m sure whoever left it knows you have a pretty busy life in and outside school bc of work

Hyunjin: yeah, literally everyone knows that you’re always either working or styduing/doing hw

Jeongin: styduing

Hyunjin: fuck off

Jeongin: lmao

Woojin: Really Binnie, you really do work a lot. Are you sure you’re handling school alright with all the hours you take at the cafe?

Changbin: I’m fine. I’ll cut back when it gets closer to midterms.

Changbin: My parents told me I didn’t have to work as much, either. Dad got a raise of sorts, but I highly doubt it’s enough to just hand out to me or anything. 

Chan: Still… Binnie

Changbin: I can handle it. Seriously guys, don’t worry.

Minho: /: We just care.

Changbin: And I appreciate it more than you know, but trust me when I say I can handle it.

Changbin: I swear to god if someone goes to Jinyoung about my hours again I will NOT hesitate to kick your ass.

Jisung: :( I was really worried okay.

Hyunjin: Okay but Jinyoung looked genuinely worried about you, too. 

Changbin: Yeah, so as you saw, I already have him worrying over me enough. I don’t need it from you guys, too. So.. please.

Seungmin: We get it, hyung. We won’t meddle again.

Changbin: God, go back to teasing me about Felix or something. I don’t want to kill the mood

Seungmin: You should kiss him.

Changbin: I take it back.

Seungmin: OH COME ON

Hyunjin: tbh their study sessions really set the mood

Jisung: I’m sure binnie hyung moved the empty desk’s chair over to his desk and they sat side by side while they revised. 

Minho: WAIT did you write with your left or right hand binnie

Changbin: ... I wrote with my left.

Minho: OMG DID YOUR HANDS BUMP WHILE YOU WROTE IN YOUR NOTES SIDE BY SIDE

Seungmin: FUCK that’s cute

Changbin: Sorry to ruin your fantasy there, but he sat to my right side, so there was no way that could happen.

Woojin: Wow, you sit to Felix’s left side even outside class and the dining hall.

Changin: Big sigh.

Chan: You literally asked for it, Binnie.

Changbin: Whatever.

 

**2:51PM | SeungBin (2)**

binniehyungie: Min

seungbb: …

seungbb: am i in trouble

seungbb: im just messing with you. you can tell me to stop i’m sorry

binniehyungie: No, lmao oh my god you’re almost as bad as Felix is with assuming the worst when I message you privately

seungbb: Oh.

seungbb: what goes on then

binniehyungie: How are your nerves?

seungbb: Honestly? 

binniehyungie: Mhmmm

seungbb: not as bad as they were before chem started.

seungbb: felix helped a lot with his stunt in the big gc. that dummy. i love him

seungbb: and jinnie has been really great in chem. we’re just revising like everyone else, so he’s just been touchy and sweet. 

binniehyungie: You gonna be good for later?

seungbb: I think so. I’ll have Woojin-hyung backstage too. 

seungbb: I-

seungbb: were you asking for me to mess with you to help keep my mind off nerves

seungbb: i can’t believe u

seungbb: what kind of self sacrifice

binniehyungie: You’re gonna kill it, Min.

seungbb: hyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung 

seungbb: you’re gonna make me cry 

seungbb: :( i love you

binniehyungie: Love you, too. 

seungbb: I have a request.

binniehyungie: ….go for it. I’ve already dragged myself this far for you.

seungbb: DON’T START COMPLAINING NOW I’LL FEEL GUILTY

binniehyungie: What’s the request, Min

seungbb: uwu

seungbb: sit next to lix in the auditorium

binniehyungie: That’s it?

binniehyungie: He’ll probably sit by me just because.

seungbb: I bet you good money Hyunjin and Jisung fight to sit by him before you can.

binniehyungie: God, no more bets, please.

seungbb: I’m going to LOOK before I start singing. 

binniehyungie: And this will help your nerves, HOW?

seungbb: I’m not sure, maybe when i see you beside him i’ll remember all the shit you let me say in the SFH gc to keep my mind off the nerves and then I’ll be all calm and ready to sing and give my best performance ever

binniehyungie: I thought it was just two etudes and some scales for this one

seungbb: shhhhhh just go with it hyung

binniehyungie: lmao

binniehyungie: Whatever I can do to help you stay calm, Min. I’ll see what I can do.

seungbb: I LOVE YOU, HYUNG JFOIWJOEIHFOIWEFOWIEFHOWIEJFOW

binniehyungie: I’m rolling my eyes at you.

binniehyungie: With love, I guess.

seungbb: ^^

 

-

 

“Felix, keep your head up. Don’t arch your back. Point your foo- there you go! Good!” 

Minho stood by the mirror, panting. He’d just finished the across the floor exercise for the seventh time in a row. It had taken him seven tries to get it correct without any critiques and corrections from their dance instructor and he was quite winded from it.

_ Poor, Lix.  _ He thought to himself, hunched over and watching as the brunette boy did turns across the room by himself.

“Again, Felix.”

Minho squatted to grab his water from the floor and stayed in that position as he took a long swig from the mouth of the bottle, but kept his eyes on Felix’s form as he took the floor a second time.

_ Don’t sickle your feet, Lix!  _ He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable critique to come from the instructor, once again.

“Felix! Feet! Fix it!” Minho winced at the harsh instruction, but kept his eyes trained on Felix.

He watched as the sweat trickled down the sides of Felix’s face and neck until the drops disappeared into his t-shirt. He found it almost ironic that it felt as if the whole class were being punished for something even though their substitute had left such a positive note for them. Minho almost regretted his wishes of wanting to sweat.  _ He  _ didn’t mind the harsh treatment, himself,  but seeing Felix getting critiqued so harshly and sweating like he was in a sauna made him feel bad. His little sunshine didn’t deserve it, especially after coming into the course three weeks later than everyone else.

“There you go, Felix! Good! One more go just to make sure it wasn’t dumb luck, eh?”

Minho grimaced.

That wasn’t fair. If Felix had done perfectly fine on the fourth try then he shouldn’t have to do it over again! But he could only watch on as the younger boy repositioned himself at the other end of the studio and began again, staying in time with their instructors claps perfectly.

Minho flinched.

Felix had stumbled a little at the very last second and didn’t manage to stick the last beat like they were supposed to.

“That’ll do, Felix. It would be best if you practiced your balance on your own time so that it won’t take up any more of ours, though. You will get points deducted on Friday if you cannot stick the ending position.”

“Yes, sir.” Felix answered, panting slightly, but not nearly as much as Minho had been after his seventh go.

He stood up and brought Felix’s water to him and sat down next to the back set of mirrors while the last couple of students took their turns.

“Yes, Changmin!  _ That  _ is how you execute this exercise perfectly! Well done!”

“He’s just being a hardass because evaluations are coming up, Lix. Don’t take it to heart.” Minho whispered as Changmin approached them.

Felix looked up at the older boy expectantly.

“Hey,” Changmin squatted in front of Felix to address him. “You were perfect on that fourth one. He shouldn’t have made you do it again.”

“It’s okay. I do need to work more on it.”

“No, seriously, Felix. You literally had it, spot on!”

Minho’s gaze followed Changmin’s hand as it settled on Felix’s knee in what was meant to be a comforting gesture, but he found himself wanting to remove the boy’s hand.

“As for your balance, it’s not as bad as Kim’s making it out to be. Honestly, you’ve caught on so well in such a short amount of time. I think he’s annoyed that you aren’t struggling.” The two boys giggled together.

Minho frowned.

He had the same thoughts. He just hadn’t had the time to express them. The whole reason he had sat down with Felix was to cheer him up, but he’d failed to do even that.

“Thank you, Hyung. That means a lot coming from you, really!”

Minho’s frown deepened.

He knew Changmin was one of the better dancers in the class, but so was he.

“Class dismissed! Felix, hang back for a moment, I would like to speak with you.”

Minho glared in the direction of their teacher’s back and turned to gauge Felix’s reaction just as Changmin was giving the younger’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t let him be hard on you, Lix. You’re doing just as good as everyone else in here.”

Felix nodded with a smile. “Hyung, I think Hyunjoonie is waiting for you.” Felix nodded to the door where Hyunjoon stood, watching the exchange with a smirk.

Changmin rolled his eyes at the aforementioned boy and stood up. “I’ll see you guys around!”

Felix waved goodbye to both Changmin and Hyunjoon enthusiastically while Minho stared with an emotionless expression.

“You should see what Kim wants, sunshine.” Minho said before he began to stand up. “I’ll grab both of our bags in the dressing room and wait for you outside the door.”

Minho turned to leave without another word, but stopped short when he felt fingers grasp at the side of his shirt.

“Hyung.” Felix moved so that he was standing in front of the other. His expression broke Minho out of the jealous stupor he’d dug himself into and had him crowding Felix’s space, now full of worry.

“Aw, sunshine. Don’t be scared. He’ll probably just ask you if you want to take extra lessons to catch up or something. I’ll be right outside, okay?” Minho stroked the younger’s cheek and wiped scarce drops of sweat away from his brow with his own thumb. 

He felt Felix tighten his hold on his shirt before letting go altogether and nodding slowly.

“It’ll be okay, baby.” Minho whispered with a soft smile that fell the moment Felix turned to walk to the other end of the studio and into the office that was attached to it.

 

-

 

**4:02PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

binnie: Are you guys out of dance, yet? **@jjix @mentos**

mentos: yeah. lix got held back

mentos: idk when they’ll be done talking

chad: Held back?

ji: y?

woojout: What for?

mentos: idk i didn’t ask???

mentos: that’s his business

dandelion: wow okay 

 

**4:04PM | minnie** **♥sbinnie (2)**

binnie: Hyung… what the fuck was that

minnie: CHANGMIN WAS ALL OVER HIM 

minnie: I’M ANNOYED

minnie: LET ME BE ANNOYED AND PETTY JFC

binnie: Ahhh.

minnie: DON’T AHHHH ME

minnie: fucking scold me or something

minnie: it’s not like we’re his boyfriends

minnie: he can liek whoever he awants to jlike

binnie: Hyung calm the fuck down

minnie: NO

binnie: Did Felix flirt with him?

binnie: Wait, did Changmin-hyung even act like he was flirting?

minnie: I don’t remember i’m too annoyed

minnie: I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE COMFORTING HIM DAMMIT

binnie: Let it all out, hyung.

minnie: HE JUST SWOOPED IN AND WAS ALL TOUCHY TOUCHY WITH LIX’S KNEE LIKE HE OWNED THE DAMN THING

binnie: Uh huh… 

minnie: AND THEN HE 

minnie: HE SQUEEZED FELIX’S HAND 

binnie: Oh, the audacity…

minnie: I FUCKING KNOW RIGHT

binnie: Whelp, looks like they’re dating. They might as well make it facebook official.

minnie: ….

minnie: I’m overreacting.

binnie: Hella.

binnie: You do know that he’s dating Younghoon-hyung right?

minnie: SINCE FUCKING WHEN

minnie: wow that’s actually cute as fuck

binnie: Yeah we’re all just waiting for Chanhee to get his head out of his ass and tell them that he likes them too.

minnie: WE SUPPORT A LOVELY TRIO

binnie: You good now?

minnie: i think so

minnie: lix is coming, gotta go. we’ll meet you guys at the entrance to the auditorium.

binnie: Take your time, evals don’t start until 4:45.

minnie: we’re so fucking gross though. gonna probably take a quick shower in the dressing room.

binnie: Okies.

minnie: ………thank you.

binnie: Anytime, hothead.

minnie: I’ve been called worse.

minnie: OKA BAI

 

-

 

Minho peeled himself away from where he was leaning against the wall when Felix walked out of the studio.

“So… what did he have to say?”

Felix looked at Minho for a moment before grabbing his hand and pulling them toward the dressing rooms.

“Felix?” Minho tried once they’d set a leisurely pace down the hall.

“He asked if I wanted to be exempt from this month’s evaluations because I had such a late start.”

Minho’s eyes went wide in surprise. “He what? Really? That’s so… thoughtful of him. But so weird. Is that all he wanted to ask you? Did you say yes?”

“Of course not. I was late coming in, but it’s not like I didn’t dance back home? I explained that to him, too. He was pretty understanding, and he even apologized about being a bit harsh earlier.”

“More like he was being a fucking dick.”

“Anyway,” Felix shook his head with a giggle as he lead them into the dressing room area and let go of Minho’s hand to look through his dance bag. “He asked if I wanted extra lessons, just like you said. But he also suggested that I switch my partner for next month.”

“Oh.”

“Mhmm. He said he thought Changmin-hyung would be able to hel-”

“Did you say yes?” Minho kept his back facing the other. He didn’t want Felix to see the hurt on his own face if the other ended up agreeing with their instructor and switched to be Changmin’s partner instead of his.

“Of course not… Why would I want to switch partners?”

“I don’t know, Felix. Maybe Kim thinks you two are a better match? Changmin clearly knows what he’s doing, too. He could teach you a whole lot mo-”

Felix pulled the elder around to face him with a confused expression.

“Hyung, really? Do  _ you  _ think Changmin-hyung and I match? At all? Seriously. At least, do you think he matches me better than you?” Felix asked him almost desperately. 

“...No, but-”

“Exactly. Neither do I.” Felix visibly relaxed in front of Minho, but kept his hold around the older boy’s wrist. “Plus, I like you more than Changminnie-hyung. He’s nice, and yeah, he’s a great dancer, but you’re just as great. And… I’m a lot more comfortable around you.”

“Well… as long as you’re sure.”

Felix sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I can’t even believe you thought I would choose him over you. Seriously, Hyung.”

“Whaaaat? I’m allowed to have my doubts!” Minho whined with a pout.

Felix giggled and let go of Minho’s wrist to grab his change of clothes.

“I’m almost offended, to be honest.”

Minho pouted at the ground.

“Stop pouting, or I’ll kiss you.” Felix threatened lightheartedly.

Minho turned to face the wall so that Felix couldn’t see his quickly reddening cheeks.

“Don’t even think about it, sunshine. We have less than thirty minutes before we have to be in the auditorium and I can’t make any promises that I’ll stop kissing you once I’ve started.” He answered lowly.

_ Especially when you look like… that.  _ Minho thought to himself with the image of Felix lightly glistening from the damp parts of his skin that weren’t  _ quite  _ sweating, but still shining from where he had, how his fitted t-shirt clung to him due to the sweat Minho  _ couldn’t  _ see, and his messed up hair plagued his mind.

“F-Fair enough…” Felix stuttered, flustered by the elder’s bold reply.

The two split up to the showers and quickly washed themselves and redressed before heading to the auditorium to meet the others.

 

-

 

“Hey, princess.” Changbin greeted Felix quietly once he and Minho made it to the entrance doors outside the school’s performing arts auditorium.

Felix beamed as he hiked his dance bag further up his shoulder.

“Let me carry one of your bags.” Changbin offered when he saw the younger struggling to keep a hold on his dance bag when his backpack kept hitting against it.

“Okay, sure. Thank you.” Felix’s smile never faltered as he transferred the heavier of his two bags into Changbin’s waiting arms.

“Ji, take note.  _ That _ is how you should greet me after a long and draining dance class.” Minho wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend and held out his dance bag to the younger.

Jisung fixed Changbin with an unimpressed look. “Stop giving my boyfriend high expectations for me, Hyung!” 

Felix laughed out loud, which caused a chain reaction amongst the rest of the boys that arrived just before the dancers.

 

-

 

**4:37PM | SeungBin (2)**

seungbb: :(

seungbb: dn’t forgetjhung

binniehyungie: Are you okay?

seungbb: hands are al litle shakey

seungbb: happnes jfhefroe all perfomances

seungbb: not all tha nervous, surprisngsly

binniehyungie: You sure?

seungbb: Psoitive.

seungbb: don’t forvet my reweust

binniehyungie: Yeah yeah, I’m already on it.

seungbb: PERFECT I LOVE YOU HYUNG

binniehyungie: What happened to shakey hands.

seungbb: oh no, i’ve miraculously been cured.

seungbb: YOUR IMACT

seungbb: ^_^

binniehyungie: You’re gonna do great, Min.

seungbb: :( thank u.

seungbb: gotta warm up more. see u later~!

binniehyungie:  **♥**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> ps.  
> i have posted the first chapter of a fic i've been writing for over a year as a christmas gift. it's nct (nomin w/ a few side relationships) mermaid/college au??? idk how to explain it, but i'm in love with it. so if you're into nomin, check it out maybe ^^
> 
> pps. felix vs (gay panic)2 by @ iridescentmusings *wiggles eyebrows* is one of the best hyunlixbins out there if you're searching for a good one~!
> 
> alright bYE again


	33. evals begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin: Now that i’ve made you all my bitches
> 
> Minho: LMAO Channie just wheezed
> 
> Chan: After you choked on WATER… stfu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it's still January 1st on the west coast! So happy new year, lovelys~! I wanted to have this done last night, but I was too busy popping fireworks as some of you might have seen on my twitter live ^^;  
> Can't wait to see what all this year holds in store for all of us and the boys!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, it's a mess, but I hope you enjoy it. :D

Changbin was content.

Felix sat to his left, and Jisung was on his right. They only had a few minutes before the first student was supposed to take their turn and there was still a slow trickle of faculty and other students making their way into the auditorium.

The larger turn out surprised all of the boys, including Seungmin and Woojin who’d gotten word about the increasing crowd size from their group chat. They assumed that most students would choose to study for exams rather than go to the evaluations for twenty to thirty boys who were to sing without any musical accompaniment, and it seemed that the faculty had been assuming the same by the way they looked around the auditorium with confused expressions.

“Innie…” Changbin heard Felix mumble to their youngest who was sitting on the other side of Felix, in the aisle seat. Felix had been playing with the thin bracelet on his wrist, one that Changbin couldn’t remember having seen on him before, but he thought nothing of it.

“Innie, do you mind switching seats with me? I like to sit on the end…” He said while looking around the room and popping his knuckles out of habit.

“Yeah, no problem, Hyung.”

There was a shuffle of bags and legs and a couple of giggles between the two boys before Jeongin was situated in the seat next to Changbin and Felix on the outside seat.

Changbin closed his eyes and sighed quietly, very much aware that he was never going to live any of this down.

“Jeongiiiiiin.” He cooed sweetly while batting his lashes to the younger.

Jeongin raised an eyebrow at the seemingly cute action.

“Yes, Hyung…?”

“Would you mind ummmm…” Changbin coughed shortly, cleared this throat to pitch his voice a little higher, and bat his lashes a few more times at the younger. “Would you mind switching seats with Binnie? Binnie wants to sit next to Felix…”

Changbin nearly shrunk in on himself with a full-body cringe while the youngest just smirked down at him.

“Sure, Hyung. You could have just asked normally, though. I’m just as in on the Changlix Agenda as Seungmin-hyungie is.”

Changbin sent the younger a weak glare before they moved to switch spots and shrugged at the questioning look Felix gave him once he was situated beside him.

He was slightly relieved when the first student walked out on stage and took his place in front of the microphone, at least he wouldn’t have to deal with questioning from Felix. He wouldn’t have known how to answer the younger if he asked why he made Jeongin switch seats with him without embarrassing himself or giving away Seungmin’s not-so-secret ‘Changlix Agenda.’

The first few students went by smoothly and they all did fairly well in Changbin’s opinion. It was when the last of the freshmen was giving his name and classification when the constant fidgeting beside him began. At first, Changbin thought Felix was just trying to get a little more comfortable in his seat with how he switched legs from how they were crossed to having one leg tucked under the other in the seat and leaning his elbow on the armrest the two of them shared.

Changbin moved slightly to his right so that the younger would have a little more room on the armrest and tried to go back to paying attention to the first sophomore who had just taken the stage.

Felix was still for a performance and a half before Changbin began to notice the way the other messed with the long fringe on his head. He kept moving it out of his face and then settling it into place before combing it back out in front of his face only to brush them back once more. Felix repeated the action a couple of times before he untucked his leg and sat with both feet planted firmly on the floor with a small sigh. He stilled and became quiet for about half a performance before catching Changbin’s attention once more.

The slim bracelet on his left wrist became the new focus of attention for the younger. Felix ran his right forefinger over the smooth piece of silver that was woven into the bracelet a couple of times before he began twisting the whole thing around his wrist and fiddling with the strings of the tie.

Changbin leaned his weight back over the armrest so that his shoulder rested against Felix’s, causing the younger to jump slightly and look at him with a startled glance.

 _You okay?_ Changbin mouthed the question silently.

Felix took a deep breath and nodded slowly. He stopped mid-nod and began shaking his head instead and Changbin frowned.

 _Do you want to leave?_ He mouthed another question to which Felix shook his head a bit more vigorously at.

Of course he didn’t want to leave! The sophomore class was coming to a close, which meant that Seungmin’s class would be soon and Woojin’s would follow quickly after. He’d made it this far, he could sit through a few more students if it meant being able to support his friends.

Changbin nodded understandingly but frowned deeper than before. He wished he could do something to help- _wait!_ He thought before he bent down to shuffle with the bags at his feet and pulled out his wallet. He searched through the first two folds of it before remembering the spot behind his meal card, and from it he took out a single stick of gum he had placed there for situations like the one he faced now!

Felix had gone back to fidgeting with the bracelet while staring at the seat in front of him and nearly jumped again when Changbin held the piece of gum out in front of his face.

The younger gingerly took the piece out of Changbin’s hold and the older pretended not to notice the slight shake of Felix’s hands as he unwrapped it and placed it in his mouth.

Felix sent him a grateful glance before they both turned back to watch the last couple of sophomores take their turns, and Changbin did his best to ignore the way Felix leaned a bit more of his weight onto him. He began to feel their shoulders slide against each other as Felix sank further down into his seat until he was low enough to rest his head against Changbin’s shoulder.

The older almost giggled at when he could feel the movement of Felix’s jaw while he chewed the gum, but the almost-laughter died in his throat when he spied the younger _still_ fidgeting with the bracelet.

He cleared his throat after the last sophomore finished his turn and there was an announcement for a five minute intermission before the junior class would begin their performances.

“That’s a neat bracelet you’ve got there.” Changbin spoke softly to Felix who still had his face resting against the elder’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Felix mumbled and stretched his arm over so Changbin could see the bracelet up close. “It was a going away gift from my ex.”

Changbin absently nodded his head at the news as he studied the bracelet. He held Felix’s wrist gently and pulled it closer to him so that he could read the words that were neatly engraved into the piece of silver.

“ _Fly high, Felix._ ” Changbin sounded out the phrase in a hushed whisper.

“Mhmm, ‘fly high, Felix.’” The younger translated and pulled his wrist back to tighten the strings on the bracelet and let his arms fall to his sides. “He wished me well and said he would keep in touch as best as possible.”

Felix sat up and shrugged lightly before he met Changbin’s curious gaze.

Changbin wanted to pry, but he didn’t want to make Felix any more uncomfortable than he could tell the younger already was in the crowded audience. Thankfully, he didn’t have to pry, as Felix began speaking again without prompting.

“He broke up with me the day after I told him I was going to be moving here…”

Changbin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, annoyance nipped at him when he heard the slight sound of hurt in Felix’s voice.

“Wait, did he break up with you just because-”

“Mhm,” Felix cut him off with an absent hum. “He said he couldn’t do long distance, and that it would be best to end it sooner rather than later so that we would have the time to get over each other.”

Felix sounded absolutely heartbroken and it made Changbin’s blood boil.

“Wait, seriously?!” He asked in a furious whisper, causing a few heads from the set of seats on the other side of the aisle to turn and look at them, but he ignored them. “When did you tell him?”

“New years. My mom got the job offer before Christmas of last year, but her transfer wasn’t scheduled until last week…” Felix trailed off.

“What the _fuck?_ ”

Felix held a finger to his own lips and shushed the older boy as the first junior walked out on the stage before politely clapping along with the rest of the student and faculty audience.

Changbin did his best to not let the new information get to him, but he was nearly fuming with anger until Seungmin took the stage. He forced himself to relax when the younger squinted out to the audience and couldn’t help the smile that found its way to his lips when Seungmin beamed at the sight of Felix relaxed against him once again.

Changbin looked to the side when he felt Felix move, and grinned even wider at the sight of Felix’s beautiful eye smile as he waved to Seungmin.

“Kim Seungmin, Junior.” He stated into the microphone before listing off the things he would be performing.

Seungmin took a deep breath and Changbin could feel Felix mirror him before Seungmin began his first set of scales, the major ones that he’d been working on since week one of the semester.

Changbin had sat through these scales before, but he could hear the obvious improvement in the younger’s voice. He didn’t have to watch to know Seungmin was absolutely killing it, so he chose to watch Felix, instead.

He smiled just slightly when he saw that Felix no longer messed with the bracelet around his wrist, but chewed his gum slowly and calmly. He stared at the younger’s hand, palm up in his lap, and stopped himself from slipping his own over it.

The seven of them in the row whooped and hollered when Seungmin took his bow, and adored the look of pure joy on Seungmin’s face before he walked back behind the curtain. Seungmin’s evaluation was _perfect_! So much so that Changbin considered going to the chorus teacher with a very strongly worded letter if Seungmin didn’t get full marks on his evaluation scores!

Felix’s hands remained still for the remainder of the junior students’ turns, and Changbin constantly found himself refraining from taking one of his hands into his own.

However, he did _not_ put up a fight when Felix pulled his left hand into his lap and began playing with Changbin’s fingers while they waited through the transition from junior to senior students

Felix kept his delicate hold on Changbin’s hand, fingers, and sometimes just holding his wrist through all of the seniors’ turns. He paused his playing when Woojin took the stage, but kept his hold on him while Woojin sang.

A simultaneous group sigh came from their entire row as their eldest sang with his powerful, but sweet, voice. All of them complete fools for his skill. Another rupture of applause and whooping came from them as Woojin gave a curt bow and made his way backstage.

Changbin found the group, including himself, to be endearingly obnoxious to those around them, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when he saw the smiles all of the boys sported. In that moment, everything was perfect.

 

“Yaaaaaaaah! Kim Seungmin!!!!” Felix shouted once they were outside the auditorium. Seungmin and Woojin were already sitting on a bench in the lobby waiting for the rest of them to exit between the two students that performed after Woojin. None of them bothered to stay for the remaining seniors once Woojin had finished, they preferred to get to the dining hall before the rest of the crowd made their way there and made huge lines that the boys would have to wait in.

Felix barreled into Seungmin as soon as the heavy set of doors behind them clicked shut and squealed into the other boy’s shoulder. Seungmin returned the embrace just as enthusiastically, and his ears already burned at the unavoidable praise to come.

“You were so fucking great, oh my god!” He spoke into Seungmin’s uniform jacket excitedly before he pulled back to look the other in the face. He went on and spewed countless praises before eventually letting go of Seungmin, only to koala himself around Woojin’s frame.

The others began making their way toward the dining hall, Woojin waddling with an attached Felix closely behind them all, and Seungmin made sure to fall into step next to Changbin.

“So.” Seungmin began shortly, eyeing the dance bag that Changbin still had in his possession.

“So?” Changbin pressed on, ready to get whatever teasing the younger had planned out of the way so that he could just focus on dinner and studying for the rest of the night.

“Soooo, I saw that my request was fulfilled. And if I get full marks back, I owe it all to you, Hyung!” Seungmin attached himself to the elder’s arm. “I’m curious about one thing, though.”

“What’s that, Min?” Changbin asked drily.

“How on earth did you get him all to yourself like that? That was above and beyond even my wildest expectations, y’know.”

Changbin shoved him away from his arm unceremoniously and walked a couple of steps ahead, but not before mumbling. “You should have seen what happened _after_ you performed.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Seungmin exclaimed, causing all seven other heads to look at him. They were just steps away from the dining hall entrance, and the other seven stopped walking when they saw the way Seungmin was looking to Changbin expectantly. The other boy just smirked and continued walking ahead of the rest of them and into the dining hall.

 

**5:32PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: SEO CHANGBIN YOU BETTER TELLME WHAT HAPPENED ISTG

Woojin: :(

Woojin: Lix just “nyoomed” away from me to catch up with Binnie

Seungmin: I Repeat: SEO CHANGBIN YOU TEBBER TELME WAHT HAPEPEND

Changbin: ;)

Jeongin: what the heck is going on rn i’m so lost

Changbin: Nothing is going on idk what you guys are talking about.

Changbin: I’m staying off my phone while Felix and I are in the food line together.

Changbin: See ya~

Minho: that smug son of a bitch

Minho: something has happened that we’re unaware of

Chan: Did it, though? Felix is pretty clingy when it comes to Binnie already

Hyunjin: he did look pretty comfy on woojin-hyung tho. i don’t get why he suddenly dropped everything to be with binnie *squints*

Jisung: Well… I thought it was cute.

Seungmin: NO IT WAS FUCKING ADORABLE I JUST ODNT UNDERSTAND WHY

Jeongin: ...why what

Seungmin: Why bin-hyung would say what he said and then act all smug and then felix chased after him only making me MORE curious

Chan: What did Bin say to you?

Jisung: Yeahhhhh Min, you’re being pretty freaking vague rn

Minho: Spill it, flowerboy

Seungmin: BIG SIGH

Woojin: I’m going to get chicken, I’ll read up the chat once I get to the table.

Jeongin: Hyung, get me some, too~

Seungmin: So uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Seungmin: I might have told Binnie-hyung that if he sat beside Felix during evals it would help me not to be nervous

Chan: LMAO

Jeongin: THAT’S WHY HE DID THAT

Seungmin: DID WHAT

Jeongin: he used his aegyo on me lolololol

Jeongin: Felix WAS sitting between Binnie hyung and myself at first, but then Felix asked me to switch seats because he wanted to be on the outside seat

Jeongin: well then, binnie hyung turned around and bat his eyelashes at me a few times and used “the voice”  and said “binnie wants to sit next to felix”

Jeongin: I ALMoST DIED

Jisung: i should have paid more attention i was literally sitting RIGHT there

Seungmin: JEONGIN WHAT ELSE DO YOU KNOW

Jeongin: ...I dunno, what do i get out of it

Chan: Anything you want

Minho: kisses

Seungmin: I’ll buy you that sweater you wanted

Jisung: wow. you’re all weak for this little bit of info.

Jisung: Innie I’ll cook you whatever you want

Hyunjin: I’ll help jisung cook for you!

Woojin: NO

Minho: NO

Chan: NO

Jisung: FUCK NO

Seungmin: NO

Jeongin: ...I’ll pass, Hyunjinnie hyung. Uhhhh anyway

Jeongin: Now that i’ve made you all my bitches

Minho: LMAO Channie just wheezed

Chan: After you choked on WATER… stfu

Jeongin: well… at one point, i think it was between the sophomore and junior transition thingy

Chan: Intermission is the word you’re looking for.

Jeongin: right, well they were talking softly to each other and binnie-hyung had felix-hyung’s wrist in his hand or something.

Jeongin: i think he was looking at felix-hyung’s bracelet idk

Jeongin: the next time i looked over, like right before woojin-hyung’s turn i think? felix had his head on binnie-hyung’s shoulder and it looked like he was holding binniehyung’s hand, too.

Hyunjin: This… is some unexpected character development.

Chan: Hmm, depends on how you look at it tho

Minho: Yeah, binnie has never shied away or denied felix of whatever he wanted

Chan: Exactly. So if Felix initiated it all, then there’s no surprise there.

Minho: however, if BINNIE started it, THEN we’re dealing with a nice surprise plot twist

Jisung: **@Changbin** what’s the truth, hyung

Changbin: For me to know and for you all to mind your own business.

Minho: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Changbin: Don’t think too hard, hyung. Don’t want you to pull something up there.

Jisung: Aaaaaaand he’s back to sitting to Lix’s left.

Seungmin: to be fair, Felix followed him over and Changbin does have his dance bag, still, so it makes logical sense that Felix would just naturally go wherever hyung is and sit next to him at our table

Jeongin: you’re thinking too much into this

Seungmin: LET ME HAVE THIS ONE THING

Jeongin: by all means. -_- but i’m taking some of the pepperonis off of your pizza

Woojin: After reading up on all that Jeongin said… looks like they’re both a little whipped for each other.

Woojin: But that’s just my opinion.

Changbin: I’m right here…

Seungmin: Would you rather us create a chat without YOU and lix so that we can talk conspiracy theories to ourselves without bothering you?

Changbin: Fuck you.

Seungmin: Name the time and place ;)

Changbin: Wanna be kicked from the chat again, Min?

Seungmin: No balls, won’t do it.

**_[Changbin has left the chat.]_ **

Seungmin: For some reason, that hurt worse.

Chan: Oh, good lord.

 

**5:56PM | keep your mouths shut, assholes (7)**

Changbin: Woojin-hyung

Seungmin: Binnnie hyuuuuuuuuuuuung

Jeongin: Whoa, you two are scarily in sync.

Woojin: Yes?

Changbin: I’ll answer you in a sec, Min. But hyung I need you and Jeongin to pick up a couple of more things.

Changbin: I added them to the note I shared with you two

Jeongin: those are some pretty specific items, hyung

Woojin: Do you mind me asking why you need just five beads like that? And the faux suede/leather cord?

Changbin: I want to make something. But I need those things to make it, and I don’t have them so I’d be really grateful if you can stop by that crafts store at the mall and pick them up.

Jeongin: Yeah, sure hyung no problem.

Jeongin: As long as I get to see the finished product

Changbin: You’ll all see it eventually.

Jeongin: YAAAs

Changbin: Seungmin, what did you need

Seungmin: Well.. in order to get you the photos that you want…

Seungmin: I’m gonna need Felix. Tonight, preferably.

Seungmin: I’ll already have Ji in my room with us studying, and Hyunjin is going to help me out with getting them to pose for the photos. But if I can get Felix in there with us I can get both of them done tonight.

Hyunjin: IT’S GOING TO BE FUN

Seungmin: He’s excited

Changbin: Alright, I’ll try to send him your way after we’ve studied for… how’s an hour? If he’s not at yours by 7:20-ish, try to come up with something to get him over there. He’s… stubborn.

Changbin: BUT if you make it about studying, he’ll probably go without putting up a fight with me.

Woojin: Pause.

Woojin: I find it adorable that you know he’s stubborn and will possibly put up a fight about leaving you to study alone

Changbin: I spent over six hours with him in my room last night. You get to know a person after sitting in a room with them for so long yknow.

Seungmin: I will refrain from spewing my changlix feels everywhere in this chat.

Changbin: Bless Minho-hyung for keeping him occupied while we settled this.

Seungmin: Wait one more question before we recess!

Changbin: ??

Seungmin: do you need like a full body portrait shot? or just their faces? clsoe up?

Changbin: Oh… hmmm, a full body is fine. As long as I have a clear view of their faces, and make sure they smile!

Seungmin: Got it!

Hyunjin: We got this!

Changbin: Aight, if that’s all settled, I’m going back to my food now.

Seungmin: I’m going to add you back to SFH…

Changbin: W/E

Seungmin: ^_^

 

-

 

“Well, I don’t want to leave you here by yourself, Hyung…” Felix all but whined. He had his head resting on his notebook and faced Changbin. He was almost entranced by the way the elder wrote and found a strange comfort in the scratching noise his pen made against the notebook paper.

“I can always text Minho to join me.” Changbin countered as he kept writing.

Felix pouted at the older. “Hyuuung. I want to stay with you.”

“Oh.” Changbin’s pen stilled, he was _not_ prepared for Felix’s whine. He was trying for the fourth time, all the other times he’d attempted to convince Felix to go to Seungmin and Jisung’s room having failed miserably. “I mean, I don’t mind at all if that’s what you want to do, Felix. I just know those boys and I think _you_ being around them while studying would actually help them study.”

Changbin did his best in trying to make it sound like he _wasn’t_ just trying to get rid of Felix, which is what he felt like the younger thought he was trying to do. He sighed heavily and continued, “They’re not bad students or anything, either. But they get distracted easily, especially if one of them tries to show something to the other two on his phone, then it’s all over from there. They still manage to make decent grades, obviously, or else they wouldn’t be able to participate in their extra curricular credit courses.”

Felix interrupted him with a question. “What happens if they don’t make the grades in academics?”

Changbin set his pen down and sat back in his desk chair.

“I’ve never had to experience it, but there was one month during the last school year when Jisung had to go to tutoring during our creative writing class until he brought his grades back up. He _hated_ it, too. Kicked his butt into gear and had him studying harder than ever.” Changbin huffed out a laugh at the memory. “Jinnie had a close call in his history class, too. He would rather have died than have to skip out a whole month in dance, though. Boy studied his ass off after he saw the warning on his two week progress report.”

“Jinnie did dance?”

Changbin hummed affirmatively, “He’s done a lot in the last two years. He did dance, but he’s been taking dance classes outside of school since he was young. He’s very _very_ good. He did soccer and swimming, too. He’ll probably continue with soccer next semester, but if he ends up enjoying drama, he might stick with that, instead.”

“That’s so impressive.” Felix tapped the eraser-end of his pencil against his cheek in thought.

Changbin nodded. “Hyunjinnie is very talented.”

Felix scrunched his eyebrows and leaned closer to Changbin. “You’re _all_ very talented. I haven’t heard Chan-hyung or Innie play, yet, _but_ I already know they’re fantastic! Minho dances like a god, Seungminnie and Woojin-hyung sing like absolute angels, and Jisung’s published work on the school website is unbelievable!”

Changbin just nodded along, agreeing with everything Felix was saying as he ignored the little pinch of jealousy in his gut when the younger failed to include him in his little list of praises.

“And you, Hyung.” Felix added a little quieter than how excitedly he’d been going on, before.

Changbin looked up at the younger, surprised, but Felix’s focus was wandering about the various pages that were hung up around the dorm room.

“You can draw-”

“Not well-”

“Shut up, Hyung.”

Changbin snapped his mouth shut and watched Felix’s face as he continued.

“You can draw, you’re obviously extremely smart… You’re first in your class and everything!”

“You’re first, too…” Changbin tried, again.

Felix sent him an unimpressed glance before continuing.

“You go to school while you also work, and you can bake things and make them look so pretty, I don’t _get_ how you do that. If I even attempted to decorate a cupcake it would turn out looking like two year old got a hold of some colored icing and just went to town on it.” He giggled, the happy noise spreading warmth through Changbin’s entire being.

“I saw a couple of your poems and entries that got posted on the website in that past, too. They’re beautiful.”

Changbin’s cheeks flushed red and he hid his face in his hands at the mention of his writings.

“Those are so old! You shouldn’t have read them, oh my gosh…”

Felix pulled Changbin’s hands away from his face and held them in each of his own. “Open your eyes, Hyung. You’re being ridiculous!”

Changbin almost gasped at how close Felix’s face was to his own once he’d opened his eyes. He moved his head back just slightly before Felix rolled his chair just _that_ much closer to Changbin’s.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Hyung. You’re great.”

Changbin searched the younger’s eyes for any trace of teasing, and flushed an even darker shade when he found nothing but sincerity in them.

Felix was too close, again. He needed an escape, something to distract them both before-

_Ping!_

Both his and Felix’s phones chimed with text notifications simultaneously, giving Changbin the perfect excuse to back away from the younger and pull his hands out of his grasp to check his phone.

He didn’t miss the small smirk Felix sported as he turned to check his own phone.

 

-

 

**7:25PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

dandelion: yo **@jjix**

ji: i told him to use the boiis chat but he didn’t listen

ji: sorry for the interruption everyone

dandelion: idc, i’m using the gc so that binnie-hyung will see it too

bbyprince: to be fair, it’s for a good cause

jjix: -_- i’m listening

binnie: What do you need me to see the messages for?

bbyprince: Seungmin thinks that Felix will ignore our cry for help, but if YOU see it you can make him help us

jjix: I WOULDN”T IGNORE YOU WTF

jjix: how dare you think so lowly of me

dandelion: i’m kidding

dandelion: just wanted to make sure you two youngsters weren’t up to any hanky panky over there

chad: LMAO

mentos: all is quiet from what i can tell

dandelion: THAT CAN BE A SIGN OF HANKY PANKY TOO HYUNG

mentos: shit you right

mentos: hold on i’m going over to chaperone

bbyprince: wait do we WANT them to be interrupted if that’s the case tho

dandelion: the whole point of me messaging here was to get help from jjix

dandelion: so uhhhhhhhhhhhh not to rain on my own parade, but i need felix

jjix: foooooooooooooooooor?

ji: he’s stuck on a problem in our eco review

bbyprince: you don’t know the answer either

dandelion: Jisung… it was literally your idea to ask Felix

ji: yeah but it wasn’t my idea to bother everyone else in the process

woojout: It’s not a bother. If anything, it’s pretty entertaining.

innie: ^^^ what hyungie said

chad: You might as well go over to help them, Fe.

chad: Otherwise, they’ll never move on from that problem

ji: yee have suchlittle faith

dandelion: I dont see YOU offering to jump up and help, hyung

jjix: calm down, i’m on my way.

jjix: just saying bye to changbinnie-hyung, first~!

 

-

 

Changbin glanced at his phone when he got the notification of being added back into the Soft Felix Hours group chat and turned it on ‘Do Not Disturb’ to ignore the inevitable onslaught of messages he was about to receive after what Felix had said in the big group chat.

The younger finished packing away his things and got up to push his borrowed chair back to its respective desk and grabbed his dance bag from where Changbin had deposited it on his own bed.

“Why don’t you just leave it?” Changbin spoke up when Felix began to fight with the strap of the bag like he’d been doing earlier when Changbin took the bag from him.

“Just come by on your way back to your room and get it from me. Or get it in the morning, I don’t mind either one…” He explained when Felix raised his eyebrows at the older questionably.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you with it…”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I know you won’t want to bother Channie-hyung by stopping at your room to leave it there, either. And it’s a pain in the ass to lug it all the way down to Seungmin’s room, too. Leave it here.” Changbin told him, rather than suggesting that time, in which Felix responded by immediately dropping the bag back onto his bed.

“Okay. I’ll come back by later, then.” He smiled sheepishly.

“I’ll walk you to the stairs.” Changbin got up from his chair and Felix quickly crossed the room and took the elder’s hand in his own before pulling them toward the hallway.

On one hand, Changbin almost wished he had the room at the end of the hallway like Jeongin had. On the other, he was somewhat glad his room was only a couple of doors down from the stairs that led down to the other floors of the dormitory. He enjoyed the feeling of Felix’s slightly smaller hand around his far more than he was ready to admit to anyone, but there was only so much of the hand holding he could take before he thought his heart would combust inside his chest. How did Hyunjin _survive_ holding Felix’s hand as much as he did?!

Felix cleared his throat as they reached the heavy exit door and began to play with Changbin’s fingers like he had done in the auditorium.

“Uh, I wanted to say thank you, Hyung.” Felix spoke quietly, mindful to not disturb other seniors who were most likely studying in their own rooms.

“You’re always thanking me.” Changbin mumbled with a small smirk.

Felix rolled his eyes.

“For earlier… For the gum. For all of it.”

“Don’t mention it, princess. Really.” Changbin squirmed. Felix looked so sincere and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take being under such a gaze without melting completely.

He was far from prepared for Felix to throw his arms around Changbin and pull him into a warm embrace, but he responded quickly and put his own arms around the other.

The hug lasted for just a few seconds before a positive beeping noise was heard from the other side of the stairwell exit door, causing Changbin to pull away just before the door swung open.

“Oh, Hyungs!” Jeongin’s excited voice pierced the hallway and echoed down the stairs. He and Woojin quickly hid the plastic bags they were carrying behind their backs, but Felix was too busy pouting at how easily Changbin had pulled away to notice their small distress.

“I guess I’ll go now,” Felix said, still pouting and turned to wave at the two newcomers. “See you guys later. My brain cells are urgently needed on the junior floor.”

Jeongin and Woojin giggled in unison. “Go get ‘em, Hyung! Whip them into shape!”

Felix responded with his own laugh as the two of them sneakily moved past him and Changbin while keeping the bags hidden until they made it into Woojin and Minho’s shared room.

“I’ll see you in a bit, then?” Changbin asked, although he already knew the answer, and held the exit door open for the younger.

“Mhmm,” Felix hummed, smiling. Changbin was glad that he was at least leaving with a smile rather than the stupidly cute pout he’d been sporting before. “See you in a bit…” He echoed before _finally_ turning to make his way down the stairs.

The younger stopped after he was a few steps down and turned around.

“No, don’t even think about it, Lee Felix. Turn right back around and walk down the stairs the correct way or so help me god I will-”

He was cut off by Felix’s tinkling laughter. “I _knew_ you would say that. You worry too much!” He managed through his giggles.

“Go!” Changbin tried his best to sound stern while fighting back his own smile.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Felix turned, smiling even brighter than before and made his way down to the junior floor without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> PS: This is something I felt the need to address, and since I've already said it on my CC, I will just copy and paste it here. I don't want to come across as rude or harsh in any way because of it, BUT due to a huge increase of things of the like, I didn't want to just keep brushing it off. I love you guys dearly and your comments make my LIFE, so please don't let this deter you from speaking your thoughts. 
> 
> CC POST:  
> [In response to a question asking if I can add in something specific to my story.]
> 
> "Requests are entertained when I ask for them~ (This applies to twitter, cc, and ao3 comments as I’ve had an increase in requests and suggestions) Please understand that I already have this story mapped out and planned until after their winter/holiday break. Some requests have been things that I’ve already planned/written into figure chapters, which I usually ignore to avoid big spoilers.
> 
> That being said, when I give polls and ask how you felt about a certain thing or part, those are times when suggestion welcome. But yknow, I do sometimes take ideas away from interesting “what if’s” that find their way into my comments. *shrug* 
> 
> As for your question, Felix is too fucking cute to /not/ showcase his aegyo at some point but uhh have patience. And maybe look forward to Woojin’s arc?"


	34. evals pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chad: So... that was brutal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is so jumpy and the spacing is weird, but i hope it's still okay!

“Hyung…? Changbin-hyung, wake up.”

Changbin stirred in his sleep at the sound of the voice calling his name. Soon, there was an arm around his shoulder and a gentle hand pulling at his own arm.

“Hyung, come on. Let’s get you up. You need to sleep in your bed.”

The voice, Changbin registered in his still half-asleep haze, belonged to Felix.

“Dance bag…” he mumbled as he let the younger boy lift him from the desk chair to help him stand on his own feet.

“I got it, Hyung. I already moved it from the bed. All you have to do is lay down.”

Felix’s voice was soft and comforting in Changbin’s ear.

“Mm’kay.” Changbin sighed, content in the younger’s arms. He let out a small whine when he felt Felix let him go once he was laying in his bed. He barely registered the small giggle from above him before he felt his blanket being pulled around his frame.

“Sweet dreams, Hyung. I’ll see you in the morning.” Felix whispered, smile fond.

“G’night, princess.” Changbin breathed out and turned on his side to cuddle one of his pillows in his arms before he fully drifted off to sleep.

Felix felt his blush all through his body, from the very top of his scalp and down to the tips of his toes, as he turned to leave the older boy’s dorm with a newfound haste. As much as he adored the special nickname from Changbin, Felix felt that he might never get used to it coming from the other’s lips, especially not when it sounded like _that_.

He slowly pulled the door closed until it shut with a soft _click_ and took a couple of steps down to Minho and Woojin’s shared room before knocking at their door as quietly as he could in hopes that someone inside would still hear it.

He waited for nearly a minute before he raised his hand to knock again, but the sound of a lock turning had him dropping his hand to his side as the door swung open to reveal a sleepy looking Woojin. He was already dressed for bed, and by the looks of his hair it looked as if Felix had interrupted his sleep.

“What’s up love? It’s… very late, you know?” Woojin asked, already looking much more awake once he’d taken notice of who was at his door.

Felix sent him an apologetic look and bobbed his head quickly. “I lost track of time with the other boys…”

“Well, is there something I can help you with? Are you locked out?” Woojin glanced past him at his an Chan’s shared dorm room door while scrunching his eyebrows.

“No, no, I’m not locked out, Hyung.” Felix dismissed the older’s worry with a quick wave of his hand between them before he continued to the real reason he was disturbing him. “I just got my dance bag back from Binnie-hyung’s room and he was asleep… So I want to lock his door for him, but I dunno if there’s a spare key or something arou-”

“I got it, sweetheart.” Woojin cut him off with a sweet smile and moved around him to walk over to Changbin’s door. He lifted the nameplate next to the door and pulled a key out from behind it and locked the door with a triumphant smile.

He turned to Felix, his smile transitioning into a knowing one as he replaced the key and winked. “Y’know… in case of emergencies. Just don’t let Binnie find out that you know where it’s at, or else I’ll get my privileges revoked.”

Felix nodded at the older boy with an endeared smile, his mind was already trying to come up with a reason to put the spare key to use when Woojin closed his arms around his frame.

“Get some sleep, baby. We have quite a few tests tomorrow.” Woojin spoke into Felix’s hair at first, sending chills down the younger boy’s whole body, but lowered his head to press a short kiss to the younger’s temple.

Felix held onto Woojin’s sleep shirt when he turned to go back to his own room.

“Hyung,” Felix whispered in such a small voice that Woojin almost didn’t catch it. “I’m nervous.”

“About the tests?” Woojin guessed, turning back around to fully face the him.

Felix nodded his head with worried eyes. “Yeah.”

Woojin pulled Felix back into his arms and swayed them a little as he spoke softly, “You’re gonna do great, sweetheart. I’m sure you know all of the curriculum like the back of your hand. And hey, when in doubt, we get to use a formula sheet and a calculator. He’s basically made it fool proof if you know which formulas to use!”

Felix smiled into Woojin’s shoulder. He was more than grateful for the attempt at reassurance, but he wasn’t nervous about the pre-calculus test in the slightest, it was his best subject, after all! Though, some would argue that all subjects are Felix’s best subject.

But biology? Not so much.

He did enough to make the grade, but he relied more on his memory from studying than actually absorbing the knowledge and knowing how to apply it. Memorization was key, at least for this month’s exams, but his brain was overloaded with weeks and weeks worth of information all jam packed in within just a few days time!

Felix just hoped that he would be able to retain all that he’d learned at least for the next couple of days as he went through the tests. The poor boy was at the point where his economic review flashcards ran together with his government ones, the drama terms he needed to know had began to blend in with literature vocabulary, and even with a formula chart, Felix feared that something technical could go wrong. Heaven knows, it would be just his luck that his calculator batteries would die mid-test when he couldn’t signal anyone for help, or his pencils would run out of precious lead; the very same lead he clearly remembered storing the refills for away in his book bag, but what if they fell out and he had nothing to fall back on?!

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to breathe freely until the final bell that signaled the end of his in-class dance evaluations. He already had a fantastic nap planned out for the afternoon following and hoped that at least one of the other boys might join his mini-celebratory snooze, even!

“Hey, Felix… Felix, sweetheart, breathe.” Woojin spoke softly into Felix’s ear, arms still wrapped around the younger, but loosened a bit once he realized what was going on.

Felix responded almost instantaneously, to Woojin’s great relief, and breathed in deeply before letting out a shaky exhale where his face was now buried against the elder’s chest.

“Do you want me to walk you into your room? I just… I want to make sure Channie knows…” Woojin trailed off before changing his mind. “He’s probably asleep already, actually. But I don’t want to just leave you alone, now.”

Felix was compliant when Woojin pulled back to look at his face. “Would you be okay with me waking up Channie and having you sleep in his bed with him? It would give me a piece of mind knowing that you’re going to be in his reach… Just in case.”

Felix shook his head.

“I don’t mind.” He answered in a small and wavering whisper.

“Okay, let’s go, baby. I’m sure Channie got worried because it’s late, too.” Woojin picked up Felix’s dance bag from where it had slipped from the younger’s shoulder when he fist hugged him and took one of Felix’s small hands into his own to pull him across the hall to his own room.

“Do you have your key, sweetheart?” Woojin questioned him softly.

Felix responded by pulling a set of keys from his pocket and lazily holding them out for the older boy to take from him.

Woojin allowed himself to wonder, just for a moment, about the bulky push-to-start car key that was attached to the small ring along with a couple of simple, yet uniquely ‘Felix,’ keychains and his room key. But he knew that was a question for a later day, and not in the middle of the night after a small anxiety attack due to the line of tests that awaited them come morning.

He made quick work of unlocking the door and ushering the younger inside.

Chan stirred at the noise and sat up while rubbing away the obvious sleep in his eyes. “Fe? Are you just now coming ba- Wooj? What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Chan was fully awake and alert, now. The look in Felix’s eyes told him everything he needed to know once the younger lifted his gaze from the floor.

“C’mere, baby boy.” Chan held his arms out for the younger and Felix quickly responded by dropping his backpack onto their couch and falling into Chan’s embrace like he had come to do almost every morning since the weekend.

Woojin, slightly more relieved at the sight, let out a small sigh before making his way up to Felix’s loft to grab a pair of sweats from his dresser drawer.

“Here, Lix.” He handed the pants to Felix once he was back downstairs. “Change out of your jeans before you fall asleep, okay?”

Felix nodded sleepily and stood up to change right beside them.

“I’ll put these in the laundry basket for you, sweetheart.” Woojin pulled the worn jeans out of Felix’s grasp before the younger could do anything else with them, sharing a look with Chan before he walked toward their bathroom to deposit the pants.

Chan was beside him in seconds. “What happened?”

“He got nervous thinking about the tests. But he’s being more responsive than when he had an attack after what happened with Minho, so I don’t think it’s that serious… yet.”

“I’m going to text Ji.”

Woojin grinned, “Fantastic choice. I hope he’s awake.”

“Do you, uh,” Chan looked back over to his bed and saw Felix sitting on it with his knees tucked into his chest and his chin resting on top of them. He frowned, and found himself wanting to quickly get back to the other. “Do you mind staying up until I give you to the go-ahead to swipe Jisung onto our floor if he’s awake?”

“I don’t mind at all. Just text me when he’s on his way up or if he doesn’t answer.”

“Thank you. I don’t want to leave Fe in here by himself, even for a minute or two.”

Woojin nodded understandingly, “Mhmm, that’s exactly why I walked him in. I didn’t want him to be alone, either.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go text Jisung.”

“Alright. I’ll be waiting.”

 

-

 

**THURSDAY [SCHOOL WEEK 4]**

 

**12:17AM | channie &sungie (2)**

chris_is_hyungry: Ji, you awake?

jiji_cupcakes: hyung, i was literally just getting into bed. we studied so much my brain H UR TS

jiji_cupcakes: how did u know i was still up

chris_is_hyungry: Shot in the dark, Sung.

jiji_cupcakes: lmao. quite literally if you don’t have any lights on

jiji_cupcakes: what’s up hyung?

chris_is_hyungry: Do you mind coming up here and sleeping w/ me and Fe?

chris_is_hyungry: I think he was having an attack and Woojin brought him to me

jiji_cupcakes: I’m on my way right now. Who’s going to swipe me in?

chris_is_hyungry: Woojin will. Just hurry, I can tell he’s sleepy but I’m not.. not tonight. There’s just no way I’ll sleep if..

jiji_cupcakes: i got it, hyung. don’t force yourself to do anything. i’ll be there in a sec

chris_is_hyungry: ...Thanks. I’ll text Wooj now.

 

-

 

Jisung hugged Woojin goodnight and turned walk into Chan and Felix’s shared dorm room. He closed the door as quietly as he could and locked it before he basically tip-toed over to Chan’s bed and kicked off his slippers. Felix was curled up on himself with one hand reached out to hold Chan’s. The older sent him a thankful look as Jisung slipped into the bed next to Felix and pulled him into his arms.

“Ji?” Felix whispered once he got a good look at the boy. Jisung could physically feel the other boy’s entire body relaxing in his hold.

“It’s me, lovely. Let’s get some sleep, huh?” Jisung said in a hushed whisper as he ran a hand through Felix’s long hair.

Felix nodded and let himself be pulled against Jisung’s chest. He only _just_ registered a second arm that draped itself along his middle as he finally fell into a dreamless slumber.

 

Felix woke with a start at Chan’s early alarm, but he remained still and listened as the older boy turned the alarm off and checked his phone for a moment before setting the device back on his bedside table and turning back over to sleep. Felix assumed that he turned off the repeating alarms that usually followed until the latest one he had scheduled. He’d done this a couple of mornings already, the ones that usually end up in longer cuddle sessions, but Felix had a feeling that this morning wouldn’t hold such cuddles.

Chan had kept his arm around Felix’s middle through the night, which was a small step up from how he’d just barely been holding onto Felix’s fingers before Jisung had come in. It was a stark contrast to the twisted position he’d found himself in with Jisung upon waking up. The other’s legs were tangled into his own and his head was tucked under Felix’s chin, arms secured around his torso.

It was hot.

Too hot for Felix’s liking. He was more than grateful for the comforting cuddles that had most definitely helped him fall asleep, but it was almost overwhelming, now. He needed to escape.

He felt around under his pillow and let out a silent sigh, thanking himself or whoever had been thoughtful enough to keep his phone within arm’s reach.

His fingers were slow, only having access to one of his hands to type with, but he managed to send a message eventually.

 

-

 

 **5:48AM |** **felix♥’sjeongin (2)**

lix-hyungie **♥** : inniiiiiiiiie

innnnnie♥: hmm? ^^ morning hyunnnng!

lix-hyungie♥: morning♥♥♥ you hungry? i need a sense of normalcy before i’ll be even sort of ready to face today

innnnnie♥: sure hyung!

innnnnie♥: meet me in the lobby in 5-10ish min?

lix-hyungie♥: see you in a few♥

 

-

 

Felix pulled away from the arms that were wrapped around him slowly, but stilled when he felt Jisung stir next to him.

“Lix?” He asked, sleepily.

“You can go back to sleep, Ji. I’m gonna go eat with Innie.” Felix whispered to keep from disturbing the third boy in the bed.

“Want me to come with?” Jisung asked him, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes as he untangled his legs from Felix’s.

“Nah. You and Channie-hyung should sleep in some more.”

“You sure?” Jisung questioned, but he was already resting his head on the pillow Felix had freed when he sat up in the bed.

“Yeah,” Felix finally answered once he was out of the bed and walking up the stairs to his loft to change his shirt. Back downstairs, he slipped his feet into the closest pair of sandals.

Jisung had turned so that his body faced away from Chan and watched Felix walk about the dorm. The freckled boy dug through his backpack on the couch until he finally pulled out his wallet and phone charger.

“I’m leaving this here.” Felix whispered when he got closer to Chan’s bed and plugged his charger into the wall and sat his phone on the floor.

“Jeongin is already waiting on me.” Felix explained quietly. He stalled for just a moment, his eyes wandering over Chan’s sleeping frame before he continued. “Make sure Hyung eats breakfast, okay? I’ll be back in about an hour, probably.”

“Take your time, love. Tell Innie that I said good morning.”

Felix only nodded as he took his keys off the hook next to their door.

Jisung watched the other as best he could in the dimly lit room as Felix paused for a second with his hand on the doorknob. He looked as if he were scanning the room in search for-

“Ah, there.” Felix said to himself and walked back into the room to grab Hyunjin’s cardigan from where it was hanging on his desk chair and finally made his way out the door without another word.

“He’s still nervous…” Chan sighed before he let out a loud yawn.

Jisung moved closer to the older, but still kept his distance, and found the yawn to be contagious.

“Mhmm… I hope he’ll be alright today.”

“Me too, Sungie.”

-

“Want some fruit, Hyung?” Jeongin asked as he and Felix exited the buffet-style breakfast line.

He’d been eyeing Felix’s nearly barren tray with a frown. He wasn’t comfortable with the severe lack of food on the older boy’s tray and hoped he could at least convince him to load a bowl full of berries or get a plate of melon with some yogurt. Anything would be better than the two slices of bacon and half-spoon of eggs he’d put on his plate.

Felix was thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head to politely decline the offer.

Jeongin’s frown deepened, but he didn’t give up.

“What about some toast with butter and jam?”

Felix was about to decline once more, but just as he began to shake his head, Jeongin gasped excitedly.

“Hyung! I know what you _have_ to try! Hold on, it’ll only take me a few moments to make it!”

Felix watched on with tired eyes as the younger pulled two fresh pieces of toast away from a warming tray and placed them onto an empty plate he’d just sat on his tray. He spread a generous amount of peanut butter on each slice and turned to Felix to ask, “Hyung; grape, strawberry, or raspberry?”

Felix, unsure if he’d even be able to stomach whatever their maknae was assembling for him, shrugged.

“Whichever one sounds best to you, Innie.”

Jeongin fixed him with a sly smile that had his eyes crinkling in the most adorable way. Felix had to repress an endeared sigh at the younger.

“Grape it is, then!” Jeongin near squealed, obviously excited about his creation in the making.

His quick little claps at his own decision was the deciding factor for Felix; he would at least _try_ the thing that had his precious maknae so thrilled. Even if his stomach begged him otherwise.

“And next,” Jeongin said to no one in particular as he slid his tray down to the end of the bar they were at.

Felix noticed that he’d only spread the grape jelly onto one of the slices, rather than both, causing him to become curious about the fate of the other piece.

He watched on with a fond look as Jeongin made a cute show of sprinkling a questionable amount of cinnamon and sugar on the slice he’d spooned the jelly on. The youngest then lined up several slices of banana on the other piece before drizzling a bottle of honey over it.

Felix would be lying if he told the younger he didn’t want to try it at that point.

“Okay, done! Let’s go find a seat.” Jeongin announced, as if the pair was going to sit somewhere other than their usual table.

They did, though.

Just as Felix was about to make the turn that would have lead them to the long twelve-seater table, Jeongin took a surprise turn in the opposite direction and guided them over to the same set of two-seater booths that Felix and Hyunjin had sat in when they ate together the week before.

“Hyung.” Jeongin spoke softly once they had gone to get their drinks and come back to the table.

The younger placed his hand over Felix’s where it was laying on the table and smiled brightly when the older boy looked up at him, eyes curious.

“You’re gonna kill your exams today! And if you’re nervous about dance or drama tomorrow, just remember to take deep breaths to calm down, okay? Hyunjinnie-hyung and Minho-hyung will be with you, so you can just look to them if you’re not feeling okay. They’ll help you.”

Felix relaxed in his seat and turned the palm of his hand up so that he could properly hold Jeongin’s.

“Thank you, Jeongin… Really. I was feeling pretty bad last night, and even still this morning. Your words help me much more than you know.”

“I’m happy to hear it, Hyung. I’ll give you more words of my timeless wisdom at lunch if you sit next to me!” Jeongin winked.

“Deal!” Felix said as he burst into a fit of giggles.

“Yes!” Jeongin threw his fist in the air triumphantly. “No take backs, even if Hyunjinnie-hyung whines about it!”

His giggles only intensified at the cute action, but he managed to nod at the younger before reaching out his pinky to promise with.

He kept their other hands together through the entire exchange, the touch acting as an anchor on Felix’s mind, keeping his thoughts clear and grounded for as long as he could help it.

Jeongin must have took notice, too, because he allowed them to remain joined throughout their breakfast. He offered to feed Felix bites of food with his free hand since Felix had no use of his right hand and chopsticks were a nightmare for his left.

-

Jisung was gone from his room when Felix arrived back to the dorms, seemingly more relaxed than he was when he had left.

Chan’s bed was empty and he could hear the telltale sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He was in the middle of deciding what he would do as he waited for the elder when a few short knocks sounded at their door.

He was immediately engulfed in Minho’s embrace as soon as he opened the door wide enough for the other to come into the room.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Minho greeted him softly.

Felix wasted no time, quickly wrapping his own arms around Minho and pulling him even closer, mumbling out a _morning, Hyung,_ against the older’s gray blazer.

“How are you feeling, love?” Minho asked, lips tickling over Felix’s hairline as he spoke.

“Woojin-hyung told you, huh?”

Minho pulled back, smiling slyly. “Or I might have weaseled it out him by threatening to kiss him before I brushed my teeth…”

Felix threw his head back and laughed and pulled them both to the couch. They had time for morning cuddles, at least until Chan was done showering so that Felix could wash up.

 

-

 

**7:48AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: ya boy got morning jjix cuddles

Minho: you may all be jealous ^_^

Jisung: I literally cuddled him to sleep last night.

Jisung: in chan-hyung’s bed

Jisung: try again.

Jeongin: we had breakfast alone this morning

Jeongin: and he held my hand the entire time, sooooo

Minho: -_- no one asked

Hyunjin: WAIT

Hyunjin: WHAT

Hyunjin: why wasnt i invited to ANY of this???

Seungmin: probably bc u were sleeping like me

Changbin: Is Felix okay?

Chan: He seems to be alright for now, Bin.

 

**7:55AM | binnie &lix (2)**

changbinnie-hyung♥: You okay, princess?

felix: I”m good.

felix: i guess someone already told you what happened?

changbinnie-hyung♥: No… But Woojin-hyung mentioned something about you getting him to lock my door last night and said he walked you back to your room.

changbinnie-hyung♥: It just made me worried something was wrong that lead him to do that.

felix: i’m okay. sorry for making you worry, hyung

changbinnie-hyung♥: Don’t apologize… I’m glad you’re alright. I’ll see you in class, okay?

felix: okay♥ good luck on your first test!

changbinnie-hyung♥: Thank you… you too! :)

felix: ^^

 

**8:51AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

chad: So… that was brutal.

mentos: my hand fucking hurts from writing so much oh my GOD

binnie: You know we only had to write one page, right?

woojout: Yeah, you wrote nearly three pages for the essay, Minnie…

mentos: I HAD A LOT TO SAY

jjix: ugh. i hate essays

mentos: I dont mind them ^^

chad: Clearly.

ji: algebra was soooooooooooooooo easy

dandelion: eco was pretty painless, too

innie: i just had to match body parts to their names and list different functions of whatever organs. so. health was a-okay. i’m sure the future exams won’t be so easy tho

bbyprince: I was good, but there was one question that kept tripping me up

bbyprince: i just skipped it and ended up guessing on it right before time was up

jjix: OMG which problem was it, jinnie???

ji: yes, give me a heads up so that i can avoid the same fate

bbyprince: -_- i had test B, Fe.

jjix: oh. i had test A

dandelion: lmao I had test C

ji: you three are no help whatsoever ;;

bbyprince: how did we manage to get all three of the different tests between us lol

bbyprince: mr jung is getting way too smart with all of this

chad: Okay, good luck on test #2, kids!

mentos: yes, good luck, babies! i’ll be filing paperwork for the next hour♥♥♥

 

-

 

“Hey.” Changbin smiled down at Felix before pulling his chair out and taking the seat next to him.

“Hey, Hyung.” Felix beamed back at him while he tapped the eraser end of his pencil on the desk.

“I’m here, too.” Woojin almost whined behind them, causing both to turn around and direct their smiles at the eldest.

“Hey.” They greeted him in unison with their matching grins.

 

-

 

**8:59AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: He seems a lot more relaxed right now.

Minho: That’s good ♥

Woojin: Okay, test is coming around. Later.

Minho: Good luck, babe!

 

-

 

Hyunjin pulled an earbud out when he felt a light tapping on his shoulder.

They were meant to be revising for their written exam in drama the next day, and their teacher had allowed them to listen to music on their phones as long as they actually got work done.

Hyunjin had completely immersed himself in the work for the entire hour. He’d purposefully avoided looking around the room as much as possible to prevent a repeat of the incident that happened a few days prior.

“Jinnie, the bell rang already.” Felix’s voice was laced with a gentle teasing tone to which Hyunjin grinned at.

He figured Felix must have been feeling a lot better if he was in such a playful mood.

“Whoops, my bad. Let me just pack my things away and we’ll get out of here, angel.” Hyunjin rushed to put his things away, and two minutes later the pair walked out of the classroom hand-in-hand, both feeling a little more confident about their written evaluation that was scheduled for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who voted in the new poll~ biology won, so please look forward to AP Biology II Eval #1 ^_^
> 
> Also, holy CRAP I hit 100k+ words on this fic, that is INSANE WHAT. Here's too 100k+ mORE!
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> uwu ily guys


	35. evals pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung: :( :( :(
> 
> Hyunjin: my angel/:
> 
> Woojin: Poor baby…
> 
> Chan: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while ^^; I wrote it in parts while at work and other places and it took forever to put it all together!  
> The next few chapters after this are some of my most favorite parts~ Please look forward to them!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Seungmin met Hyunjin and Felix at the dining hall entrance where he quickly slipped his hand into Felix’s empty one and promptly ignored Hyunjin’s pout as he tugged the freckled boy away to the traditional-style food line.

“We could have at least waited to set our bags down at the table first, Mini-Mini.”  Felix said as he played with Seungmin’s fingers between both of his hands.

Seungmin shook his head. “You guys already took too long to get here! I was too hungry to wait any longer.”

He looked down at his hand between Felix’s for a moment before continuing. “I can hold your bag for you. If you want me to, that is.”

Felix looked up at him with a bright smile and softly pinched at Seungmin’s cheeks in the same manner as he’d done with the Baby Shark song a few days prior.

Seungmin giggled at the light tickling sensation across his cheeks before bringing his hand up to pull Felix’s into his own so that he held both of his hands.

“Do you know what you want to have done to your hair when you go to the salon, later?” Seungmin asked while looking at the lengthy brunette strands that threatened to fall in front of Felix’s eyes if he were to move his head too fast.

“Hmm,” Felix was thoughtful for a moment and answered Seungmin when the line finally began moving forward. “I don’t really know, yet. I kind of want to see what Minho-hyung’s hairdresser will suggest.”

“What if he suggests a color change?” Seungmin asked while he gently swung their hands between them.

“I highly doubt he will.” Felix sighed. “Hyung said the salon is supposed to close at five and we won’t even get there until four-thirty _ish_.”

Seungmin echoed Felix’s sigh.

“Ah. Yeah, you’re right. Maybe another day, then…”

“Yeah, maybe!” Felix was all smiles as they moved through the rest of the food line until they exited and walked back to their usual table.

“Sorry, Hyung!” Jeongin announced apologetically as Felix and Seungmin walked up to the table. Felix looked at the two boys already flanking the youngest’s sides before sending him a pout. “They insisted! Even after I told them I wanted to sit beside you!”

Felix dispelled Jeongin’s worries with a shake of his head, and exchanged his pout for a fond smile and browsed his other seat options.

There were two empty seats on either side of Changbin, along with the outside seat to Hyunjin’s right. But one of the seats next to Changbin would also land him beside Jisung, and just like that, his decision was made. Felix smiled as he moved in to take the spot between the two, which also happened to be the seat directly across from Minho.

“Oooh, our Lixie has chosen to sit beside me?!” Jisung cooed and made small pinching gestures at Felix’s cheeks, much like the freckled boy had done to Seungmin only moments before, causing the boy’s nose to scrunch up while he giggled cutely.

Woojin leaned forward so that he could make eye contact with Felix from the other side of Jisung. “He obviously wanted to sit by _me,_ but that was as close as he could get since Seungmin took my other side so quickly and Channie was already across from me!”

The eldest spoke so matter-of-factly that he had almost half of the table believing him.

Jisung smirked mischievously.

“Is that so?” He asked, glancing up at Changbin with challenging eyes. The older boy responded with a roll of his own eyes, but still listened in as he did his best to look disinterested. “Well, I certainly don’t mind switching spots with you if that’s the case, lovely.”

Jisung began piling all of his plates back onto his tray as if he were really getting ready to move as he’d said when Felix’s hand latched on to his wrist to still his hand.

“No, no. It’s fine, Sungie. I’ll just sit next to Woojinnie-hyung at lunch tomorrow!” He answered the other brightly.

Minho’s lip twitched up at the sight of Changbin relaxing back in his seat, relieved.

“Bold of you to assume that Fe would give up his spot next to Binnie.” Minho mumbled loud enough for only a few of the boys to catch; Felix being one of them, and Changbin not.

He moved his eyes up but kept his head down to gauge Felix’s reaction and smiled to himself at the sight of the light pink blush that hid behind a cluster a freckles on Felix’s cheeks, but Minho’s smile was soon replaced with a pained grimace when Chan’s elbow connected with his side none-too-gently.

“Fuck! What was that-?”

“Jealous, Hyung?” Hyunjin’s voice came from Minho’s right side.

Minho straightened himself up when he noticed that everyone’s attention was on him, thanks to his loud curse, and now, Hyunjin’s question.

“I’m his dance partner. There is nothing for me to be jealous about.” He muttered as he gently massaged the spot on his ribs that Chan had jabbed.

Hyunjin pouted in defeat. “Touche…”

The subject was dropped after that, and lunch carried on as per usual, but with a few additions on top of the table. Flashcards and note-filled spirals littered what used to be the empty spaces between endless plates and trays of food.

If any of the nine boys had bothered with paying attention to their surroundings they would have seen that the majority of other tables were in the same boat. Friends quizzed each other on the materials of their upcoming exams, and there were even a couple of students practicing their turns in their socks across the empty area near the dining hall exit.

Few normal conversations took place at their table; the boys opted to eat and study more rather than playing around, but some, namely Felix, studied silently to themselves and completely forewent eating altogether.

Felix had moved his lunch tray to the side in favor of his biology notebook and was hunched over it, his food long forgotten. No one said anything at first, but as the short lunch period dragged on and the food on his tray grew cold, the boys began to mirror each other with shared worried expressions after looking at Felix. Jisung offered a bite of his cake to Felix, to which the other politely declined. Minho raved about the sushi and held out a piece across the table, but Felix didn’t even lift his head before turning down the second offer, causing Minho to pout and promptly jab Chan in his side before mouthing, _‘Do something!’_

  
_He won’t listen to me! He’s stubborn!_ Chan mouthed back, highly expressive for added emphasis.

They each took a turn looking at Changbin until the boy finally got the hint and sighed. But he was just as worried as the others, so he asked without any hesitation.

“Aren’t you hungry, Felix?” Changbin asked after receiving the same glare from each and every one of the other boys.

“Nervous.” Felix responded without looking up from his notes. “My stomach… can’t really handle a lot of food when I’m this nervous.”

“Ah, that’s understandable.” Changbin nodded to himself, since Felix wasn’t looking at him, before propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand. “But your brain won’t be able to function very well on an empty stomach, either.”

Felix finally looked up at Changbin and the other boys all resumed their conversations and did their best to act like they hadn’t been so obviously eavesdropping on the two.

“I feel like I’ll be sick if I eat something, Hyung.”

Changbin could tell that Felix was at war with himself just from the look in his eyes. The younger was obviously hungry, but Changbin understood that nerves did funny things to one’s body, and sometimes it just happened to be at very inconvenient times. But Felix would not have a chance to eat again until after dance, and Changbin knew he would be starving to the point that it probably hurt if he didn’t get some food in him before leaving the cafeteria.

“How about some crackers and peanut butter?” Changbin suggested softly.

Felix grimaced.

“No peanut butter, please. I had too much of it this morning.” He whined weakly, unknowingly causing Changbin’s heart to shatter at the sound.

“Okay, no peanut butter. But crackers are okay? What about Sprite? The soda might help settle the weird feeling in your stomach.”

Felix nodded slowly and Changbin could feel his heart piecing itself back together as he smiled softly at Felix.

“I’ll go get them, you just keep studying, okay?”

“Alright.” Felix nodded and wasted no time doing as the older said and turned back to study.

Minho sprang from his seat the moment Changbin got up from the table and followed him over to the salad bar. He helped Changbin unwrap the packets of crackers that inconveniently came two per packet until they had at least twenty crackers on a plate.

“Do you think he would eat some blueberries if we put some on the plate?” Minho asked as he eyed the berries in question.

Changbin shrugged. “He might.”

“Oh! Dark chocolate is good for calming nerves, I read it in a magazine a few weeks ago!”

  
“And where are we going to get a random bar of dark chocolate, Hyung? Lunch ends in twenty minutes. It would be more trouble than it’s worth to walk all the way to the student store and back for a piece of chocolate.” Changbin sighed as he surveyed the spread of fruits and salad toppings across the bar in front of them thoughtfully.

Minho’s face fell and his shoulders slumped, “I just wanna help him.”

“Go grab some Sprite for him if you want to help. He needs _something_ to tide him over until after dance, at least. Then you can spoil him with all the sweets and whatever else he might want on the way to get his hair done, okay?”

Minho sighed and nodded slowly.

“You’re right. Ever the voice of reason, Seo Changbin.” Minho muttered before he bit into the cracker from the packet he’d snatched for himself.

Changbin leveled his gaze with the older’s.

“You know, _you guys_ were the ones who put me up to this. This is what you all wanted.” Minho stared back at him with an unreadable expression. He continued, “I can only do so much, Hyung. I get that you want to help, and I appreciate it, but it would be nice if you helped me _without_ all the dramatics.”

“He listens to you, Bin. Sure, he’ll listen to us, too, but he likes you more.”

Changbin scoffed and rolled his eyes, not missing how the older boy had completely ignored the part that was directed toward him.

“Yeah, sure, okay. Go get the Sprite, Hyung. I’m going to put a small handful of berries on the plate, but don’t mention anything if he doesn’t go for them, okay?”

Minho smirked at the younger teasingly, “You’re soft for him, Seo Changbin.”

“And I’m back to ignoring you.” Changbin rolled his eyes once more and turned to spoon a small amount of berries onto the plate. He was careful to drain any excess juices from the serving spoons first, not wanting to soak the crackers with berry juice before Felix even had a chance with them.

“Hyung, do I look like a rabbit to you? You always get me berries.” Felix teased Changbin once he arrived back at the table.

“I will eat them if you don’t want-”

“I want them.” Felix grabbed Changbin’s outstretched hand with a matching mischievous grin and pulled the older’s hand between both of his own before settling them in his lap. “Thank you, Hyung.”

Changbin let his gaze meet the younger’s, but he immediately regretted the action when Felix’s mischievous smile shifted into a much sweeter one. Changbin wanted to curse when he saw just how brightly Felix’s eyes shone when his smile was so wide and blinding, it was the kind of smile that he had come to love so much. He could only stare at it for so long before he was scrambling to pull his hand from Felix’s grasp and used it to push the new plate of food a little closer to him.

“Don’t mention it… Just eat your damn berries, okay?”

 

-

 

**11:47AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: Fuck.

Chan: Valid.

Changbin: No.

Changbin: What the f u c k?!

Changbin: What rights do his eyes have, huh????

Minho: Oh.

Seungmin: did they do the thing where they kinda sparkle like the prettiest stars in the night sky???

Changbin: None. They have absolutely NO rights. Whatsoever.

Hyunjin: Hyung, you pulled away from him so quickly

Hyunjin: jfc panicked much???

Changbin: Woojin… Shut your boyfriend up before I do it myself.

Woojin: I don’t see why you didn’t just counter attack Lix with aegyo, Binnie. He would’ve panicked twice as hard as you just did.

Changbin: U G H.

 

 **11:51AM | minnie** ♥ **sbinnie (2)**

minnie♥: watch his fingers when he grabs from the crackers

binnie♥: Shit.

binnie♥: He’s really shaken up…

minnie♥: i wonder if this is something that happens often…

minnie♥: but woojin-hyung said lix was fine in pre-cal

binnie♥: He was fine for the most part.

binnie♥: He tapped his pencil a lot, but he does that all the time already.

minnie♥: i’m so sad

minnie♥: it sucks because i want to help him but i don’t know HOW

binnie♥: I know, Hyung. But we’ll just have to see how things play out before we try anything else, okay?

binnie♥: We can’t just make his anxiety disappear out of thin air, these things don’t work like that.

minnie♥: :( I know, but it’s not fair for him to have to suffer like that. my poor baby :( :(

binnie♥: Ji’s holding his hand under the table, I think that’s helping him relax a little at least.

minnie♥: switch seats with me in class so that i can hold his hand through the test

binnie♥: Hyung… you know Mr Byun won’t let that slide. It would be way too suspicious if we were to randomly switch spots on the day of an important exam…

minnie♥: ugh. dUMB

binnie♥: Let’s just see what happens, alright?

minnie♥: :(

binnie♥: I know.

 

-

 

Minho held Felix’s hand throughout the entire walk to their classroom and pulled the younger back before he could follow Changbin inside.

“Hey, sunshine.” Minho smiled at him softly as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Felix’s hand in a comforting manner. “You’re gonna ace this thing, okay? I believe in you, baby.”

Felix relaxed his tense stance and smiled gratefully at the older boy.

“I’m sorry.”  His smile faltered. “I don’t want to worry you guys, I just- I feel so unprepared.”

He sighed and ran his free hand through his unstyled hair.

“I don’t usually have test anxiety like this at all. But I didn’t have as much time to study and-”

“It’s okay, love. I understand.” Minho chuckled before reaching his hand behind him to dig through his backpack until his fingers landed on what they blindly searched for. “Do you think gum would help?”

Felix breathed in deeply and let it out in a slow sigh.

“It might help me keep my head clear and grounded for a bit. But, for this test? I don’t think there is much that can help my nerves at this point, Hyung.”

Minho frowned pitifully as he handed the stick of wintergreen gum over to Felix.

“Ah, Hyung.” Felix’s eyebrows knit together and he almost looked sad as he pulled Minho into a quick hug.

“It’s just for an hour… I can survive that long. Don’t be so worried, okay?” He spoke into the older boy’s neck.

Minho pulled back to look Felix in the eye.

“You can leave the room at any given point if it gets to be unbearable, okay? I’m sure Binnie or I will follow you soo-”

“I won’t leave, Hyung. It’ll be okay.” Felix did his best to convince the older boy along with himself.

-

“Hey.” Felix tried to imitate the way Changbin greeted him earlier that morning. The other looked up from where he was twirling his pencil on the desk and smiled.

“Hey.” He raised his eyebrows at Felix once the younger was seated beside him. “You ready?”

Felix’s eyes were fixed on the stack of papers that their teacher gathered up from his desk as he prepared to pass them out.

“Absolutely not.” Felix breathed out as the test papers started coming around.

“Just breathe, princess. It’ll be over before you even realize it.”

Felix registered the light squeeze of Changbin’s hand on his thigh, but the older removed it and picked up his pencil with the same hand just as a decent-sized packet and answer sheet were placed in front of each of them.

_Breathe, princess._

Felix repeated the reminder in his head over and over, like one of the silly mantras his former therapist had taught him, but he desperately hoped this one would actually work.

He flipped his packet over and began skimming through its seemingly endless amount of pages to size up the questions before he got started on the exam.

-

Minho glanced up at the clock.

They had been working on the exam for just over fifteen minutes when he began to notice a number of heads occasionally turning to look in his general direction, but not directly at him.

He was about to let it go and resume his work on the exam when he heard _it._ He figured it must have been the cause of the stares, the unmistakable sound of Felix smacking his gum loud enough to the point that it had become disruptive to those around him.

“Lee Felix!” Minho jumped in his seat at the harsh tone of their teacher’s voice. Felix was frozen in his seat, but he lifted his head to look up at their teacher while he was being addressed.

“Spit your gum out into the trash can. Now.”

Minho looked back down at his test. He didn’t want to be a part of the countless faces that stared on as Felix walked to the trash can that sat on the floor next to the door and did as he was told. He almost wanted to cry for the younger as his steps back to his desk echoed around the silent classroom. Their teacher waited until Felix was sitting back in his seat before addressing him again.

“If you disrupt my class again I will have to ask you to leave before you can finish the exam. Understand?”

Minho glanced up to see Felix nod along with a weakened, “Yes, sir.”

His heart broke at how small the younger sounded.

Changbin, who Minho noticed stayed still through the entire ordeal, glanced over at Felix once their teacher turned away.

Minho watched on, a faint smile growing on his lips, as Changbin swapped his pencil over to his left hand in one swift movement and placed his right one over Felix’s own hand where it was fisted on top of his thigh.

Minho’s smile widened when Changbin slowly worked to turn Felix’s hand over so that he could ease the younger’s fingers apart until his hand lay open. Changbin then simply left his hand on top of Felix’s open one, and eventually, the younger began to play with Changbin’s fingers distractedly as his breathing slowed back to normal.

 _Thank god._ Minho thought to himself and sighed lightly before turning back to his own exam.

 

-

 

**1:03PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: So…

Minho: bio was almost a disaster

Minho: i mean, it kind of WAS a disaster in its own way

Minho: BUT everyone say thank you Seo Changbin for doing amazing damage control!

Seungmin: :( baby just told me what happened :( :(

Seungmin: But… A+ for Binnie-hyung.

Hyunjin: wait what happened???

Chan: I was worried something would happen. ;;

Woojin: Is Felix okay?

Changbin: He will be. I’m sure he’s feeling much better going into Literature and as far away from the bio room as possible.

Seungmin: Yeah, he’s okay right now. I think he’s just getting sleepy.

Jisung: Did he have an attack?

Minho: babe, he’s been having a nonstop attack ever since lunch

Jisung: :( :( :(

Hyunjin: my angel/:

Minho: I gave him a piece of gum before we went into the class… I really thought it would help him some

Minho: but he began smacking it so loudly at one point that he got called out by Byun

Woojin: Poor baby…

Chan: :(

Minho: i literally couldn’t watch when he made Felix walk to the trash can to spit it out

Changbin: I couldn’t, either.

Jeongin: what did binnie-hyung do

Minho: well when lix got back to his seat byun was all “if u disrupt the class again i’m gonna make u leave, fuck anxious lives”

Changbin: -_- Hyung

Minho: that’s BASICALLY what he said

Minho: anyway, it looked like felix was litearlly about to really lose it

Minho: but before it got any worse, binnie… our dearest, darling, lovely binnie binnie

Minho: switched his pencil over to his left hand so that he could hold felix’s hand with his right one

Changbin: I let him play with my hand. It’s different.

Hyunjin: i noticed that he was doing that with my hand earlier…

Seungmin: oh my god, he did it to me too

Changbin: It’s a good distraction for him. I found that out during chorus evals yesterday.

Changbin: So, what Innie thought was us holding hands… that’s what was actually going on.

Jeongin: :( ...i didn’t realize

Changbin: Well, I’m sure it’s not something he likes to announce to the world when he goes through it…

Changbin: He was fine once he had a good enough distraction until Seungmin and Woojin-hyung’s performances. And we left after Woojin’s

Jisung: I want to hug him and never let go

Seungmin: we’re about to start our exam. i’m glad he seems a loooot more calm now

Jisung: Well, it could have to do with how tired he might be

Jisung: My sister used to take half of a sleep-aid pill, the kind that just dissolve on the tongue if she was going to some sort of event that she knew would cause her to be anxious

Woojin: Is that safe?

Jisung: as long as she didn’t have to drive and there was someone around her… and it wasn’t like she did it every day.

Jisung: only for big things that she thought would cause a major attack, but she HAD to go?? it’s hard to explain when you’re not the one experiencing it

Jisung: I just know being tired kept her brain from over-thinking. she was more relaxed, that way

Jisung: Felix is already tired enough, so that’s why I think he’ll be okay through literature and government

Chan: Okay, class is starting. We’ll talk more, later.

Woojin: I have a free period, but good luck on the next test, loves.

Minho: ♥♥♥

 

-

 

The rest of the afternoon went as smoothly as it possibly could for Felix, and for that, he was extremely grateful.

But he was also extremely tired.

So, he was all tired smiles when his dance instructor announced that they would be doing partner work for their class period to makeup for the time they would miss due to Friday’s inconveniently scheduled in-class evaluations.

“C’mon, sunshine. Let’s get a room for ourselves.” Minho signed off on the room they would take for the next hour and guided the younger down the hall and into the dressing rooms.

“We’re ditching.” Minho announced before Felix could question him on why they were in the dressing room and not a dance studio.

Felix, too tired to care, nodded.

“What about the room?” He asked as he gathered his bags from where he’d left them not even ten minutes prior.

“I’m gonna have Jisung sign us out.” Minho grinned at Felix and wiggled his eyebrows.

-

“Okay, first order of business,” Minho began as they walked down the sidewalk, phone in his left hand, Felix’s fingers intertwined with his right. “Food.”

“God, please. I’m starving!” Felix groaned. It had taken them nearly fifteen minutes drop off their bags at the dorm and change into another set of clothes that wasn’t their dance attire or school uniform, and Felix’s stomach was screeching at him to eat something by the time they were off campus grounds.

“I know, baby, I know. What sounds good?” Minho smiled at his phone screen as he read Jisung’s enthusiastic responses to his spur of the moment decisions.

“Anything. Actually, something really unhealthy would be amazing.” Felix shielded his eyes from the sun by making a visor with his hand until Minho offered his own pair of sunglasses to the younger.

“McDonald’s?” Minho suggested once the glasses were situated on Felix’s face. He resisted the urge to coo at him.

“Oh my god, yes.”

“Alright. McDonald’s: en route!” Minho announced loudly.

“I want nuggets so bad, wait, no I want a cheeseburger. Oh my god, I want _both_!”

Minho shook his head with an endeared smile and swung their arms between them. He had a good feeling about their afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix [super enjoy talking ships with you guys omf]


	36. of hair appointments and b-day kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentos: just wait until this bus reaches the cafe
> 
> mentos: your sorry asses are mine
> 
> ji: *pretends to be scared*
> 
> bbyprince: ...i might actually be scared after what i was put through earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for the long ten-day wait~ i know i kind of spoiled you guys over the holidays, so i really felt bad taking this long for an update. ;; thank you for your patience! but here is where the fun starts ^^ 
> 
> (I’ve been informed that photos posted in the chapter do NOT show up in the app, but they DO show up in phone browsers like chrome and safari. Sorry for the inconvenience!)
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> xoxo
> 
> ps. the written hyunsung part is pretty lengthy, so if you're not into it you can skip it without missing anything ^^

**3:45PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: …

Minho: yes, binnie?

Changbin: Did you really ditch?

Minho: i really really did.

Minho: and i don’t regret it one bit

Changbin: Food?

Minho: we pigged out at McD’s

Jisung: jelly

Minho: He’s sleeping on my shoulder rn

Minho: i’m so fucking soft

Changbin: Part of me feels like I should scold you… But I’m sure Channie-hyung will take care of that once he’s out of class.

Minho: it’s to be expected. but felix didn’t even care. i flat out said “we’re ditching” and he just nodded and went along with it

Jisung: I wish I could have gone tooooooooo :(

Minho: next time we ditch i’ll be sure to grab you on the way and we’ll have binnie sign the room out for us~

Minho: unlessssssssss

Minho: he would like to join us next time

Jisung: lmao i’m so sure

Jisung: every time i’ve asked him to ditch he’s always said no

Changbin: You’ve only ever asked me on the days I have work right after class lets out.

Minho: INTERESTING

Minho: so if i give you a heads up on a tuesday

Changbin: You’re gonna skip group class?

Minho: Shit.

Minho: maybe not…

Changbin: Ohhh noooo, looks like we can’t ever skip together then.

Jisung: i’m suddenly determined to figure something out

Seungmin: I WANNA SKIP WTF

Woojin: Why weren’t Seungmin and I invited on this lovely escapade????

Minho: trust me, you two would be so bored

Minho: i mean, not when we went to mcdonalds, that was hella fun

Minho: and it’s weirdly satisfying to see lix eat that much

Minho: anyway, idk how long his hair appointment will take, but it’s just a bunch of sitting around and doing nothing

Seungmin: NOthing is boring with felix around

Woojin: Wait, Seungmin don’t you have plans later?

Jisung: seungmin has plans?

Jisung: doing wht?

Seungmin: NONEYA

Jisung: noneya- what?

Seungmin: noneya business, dummy.

Jisung: :’(

Seungmin: cry all you want

Jisung: but… but… we’re roommates

Woojin: *gasp*

Hyunjin: don’t.

Woojin: and they were roommates

Hyunjin: sigh.

Hyunjin: YOU GUYS SKIPPED?!

Hyunjin: hell yeah, hyung!

Hyunjin: is he still asleep?

Minho: mhmm

Jisung: baaaaaaaaaaaabe :( seungmin is being a secretive roommate

Minho: Woojin-hyung is always a secretive roommate. idk what you want me to tell you

Woojin: No, I don’t like people touching my things, so I have to HIDE them. That’s not being secretive.

Jeongin: Hyunjinnie-hyung was wearing your cap last night..

Woojin: He’s my boyfriend.

Jeongin: h y u n g

Jeongin: we’re basically ALL your boyfriends

Woojin: What’s your point here, Innie?

Minho: point is

Minho: if i want to wear your cologne or sleep in your hoodies you should LET me

Changbin: Dramatic.

Minho: THE SAME GOES FOR YOU MY ANGSTY “PRINCE”

Changbin: Don’t.

Seungmin: wait, binnie-hyung doesn’t let you wear his things?

Seungmin: i still have like two of his tshirts and a hoodie from the times i slept in his room

Jeongin: you slept in his room???

Seungmin: correction: from the nights i had to escape the gross couple in M Y room

Seungmin: u were already asleep tho and minho-hyung gave me his id to swipe myself into the senior floor

Jeongin: that’s fair

Changbin: Honestly, I don’t know why he insisted on wearing my clothes. As if sleeping in my bed wasn’t enough already.

Minho: HE LET YOU SLEEP IN HIS BED

Seungmin: It’s only fair that he let me seeing as I was basically kicked from my own room

Jisung: EXCUSE US

Jisung: you and woojin-hyung have OPTIONS

Jisung: your boyfriends don’t have roommates so we have to do what we have to do

Minho: to be fair, hyunjin was already in my room so i was kind of kicked from my own, too

Hyunjin: You could have slept with us for all I care, hyung

Chan: What the hell...

Minho: ahoy me cappytan!

Jeongin: is it really that hard to say hello in a normal way

Minho: Normal is boring, Jeongin.

Chan: Lee Minho.

Minho: Oh look at that.

Minho: our stop is coming up.

Minho: I gotta wake up my beautiful sunshine boy~

Minho: TOODLES

 

-

 

“Hey, Felix… Wake up, baby.”

Felix stirred slightly before his eyes fluttered open and looked up at Minho.

“Our stop is coming up soon.” Minho spoke softly to the sleepy boy who nodded as he sat up in his seat.

“Sorry for sleeping on you.”

Minho chuckled as he fixed a couple of stray hairs on the younger’s head. “You don’t have to apologize, sunshine. It was just as enjoyable for me as it was for you.”

Felix dipped his head in a nod as a blush made its way onto his cheeks.

Minutes later they were off the bus and walking down a busy sidewalk hand-in-hand. Minho kept Felix close; he didn’t want to risk losing him in the crowd, especially in a city that Felix wasn’t familiar with and at the busiest time of day.

“You ready, love?” Minho asked as they made their way through the masses. Felix had fallen asleep not even five minutes into the bus ride, so the two hadn’t been able to talk much.

“Mhm, I actually really like getting my hair cut? I dunno, it’s probably weird, but I find it really relaxing.”

Minho turned his head to smile at Felix and shook his head. “That’s not weird at all, sunshine. I’m glad it’s relaxing to you. You really deserve it after the day you’ve had, no?”

Felix nodded slowly. “Sorry about earlier.”

“Felix, you seriously don’t have to apologize for things like that. Actually, you shouldn’t apologize for a big majority of things that you have already apologized for in the past. We understand, baby.” Minho lightly squeezed Felix’s hand and continued. “We get that there are things that go beyond your control and there are things that we can’t just fix like the flip of a switch. You should never feel the need to apologize for them, okay?”

“But, I caused you to worry…”

It was Minho’s turn to nod slowly as the two of them neared their destination. Minho pulled them to the side so they would be out of the way on the busy sidewalk and waited until Felix’s gaze met his own. They were nearly an hour early to Felix’s appointment due to ditching class, so it wouldn’t hurt to kill a little time before they walked in.

“That’s right. You made us worried. But that doesn’t make it your fault, and nor should you feel at fault, either. We love you and care about you so much, Lix. _That_ is why we worry. The mere thought of you being uncomfortable, upset or in pain, whether it be physical or emotional, upsets us just as much when we feel like there is nothing we can do to help you. That is why I had that little freak out before biology earlier. I felt helpless. I wanted to comfort you and keep you from being anxious, but Changbinnie told me it isn’t that simple and he was right.”

“Let’s… Can we not talk about earlier. I wanted this to be fun.” Felix mumbled with his gaze cast downward.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just… You’re not alone, Felix. You have all eight of us on your side, beautiful.”

Minho brought his hand up to cup Felix’s cheek when the younger didn’t respond.

“Let’s go have some fun and relaxing time in the salon, now. Whaddya say? Hm?”

Felix looked up and nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go. I’m actually kind of really excited.”

“Good!” Minho dropped his hand from Felix’s cheek and threaded their fingers back together to pull him through the entrance to the salon.

The establishment was much like some of the salon’s he was accustomed to visiting back in Australia. A decently sized marble-top reception desk with a touch screen check-in kiosk welcomed them, but the receptionist behind the desk spoke up before they could even approach it.

“Oh, Minho-ssi? I don’t see you on the schedule for Hak-”

“Minnie! Oh. My. _GOD!”_

Felix whipped his head around to find the source of the high-pitched squeal that rang throughout the salon and caused him to jump. He was met with the a face of unique features and beautifully tan skin.

“Hyung! Sorry we’re a lot earlier than I planned…”

“Lee Minho. I am at a loss for words…” The hairdresser breathed out as he closed up on Felix to study his hair and face. “You said he was cute, but why didn’t you mention the fact that he has the face of a goddamn angel?!”

Felix suppressed a laugh when he spied Minho looking a little sheepish under his hairdresser’s fire.

“My name is Lee Felix.” Felix introduced himself with his hand politely held out to the new face. Felix could tell that the man was definitely older than the both of them, but not by how much. Probably in his mid-late twenties if Felix had to guesstimate.

“Ah, yes. That’s the name our Minnie made the appointment for, so I assumed as much. My name is Hakyeon, but you can just call me Hyung since I let Minho do it, too.” The hairdresser said, his eyes never leaving Felix’s face as he took Felix’s outstretched hand into his own. Felix was amazed by how long and slender the man’s fingers were and even more amazed at how insanely soft his skin was. “You have some of the most beautiful features, Lee Felix. Truly a gem, you are.”

He finally turned away to address Minho, “Are you…? I mean, is he with‒”

“I am. I’m with them.” Felix interrupted before Hakyeon could question Minho any further. Minho, in turn, choked on air at the confirmation while Felix smirked and cocked his head slightly to the right. “All eight of them.”

Hakyeon let out a low whistle.

“A confident one, he is.” He stage-whispered to Minho who was staring at the youngest with his mouth hanging open.

“U-uh, yeah. He definitely has his moments.” Minho blinked owlishly as Hakyeon began to steer a grinning Felix away.

“Oh, my. You guys arrived so early we can have so much _fun_!”

Minho did a mini jazz-run to catch up to the pair.

“F-fun?” He questioned once he was by Felix’s side with his hand connected to the other’s once more.

 

-

 

**4:17PM | keep your mouths shut, assholes (7)**

Hyunjin: someone

Hyunjin: anyone

Hyunjin: for the love of god

Seungmin: sigh.

Jeongin: ??

Chan: Eh???

Woojin: ...What is it, Jinnie?

Seungmin: not a what

Seungmin: but a ‘who’

Minho: ?

Hyunjin: someone please lure jisung away so that seungmin and i can go shopping for gifts

Woojin: Ah. I got it, don’t worry.

Woojin: Please help out where you see fit.

 

**4:25PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

woojout: Looking for: a volunteer. (Or multiple, idc)

ji: for what

innie: ^^^

woojout: Cuddling. I wanna take a gigantic nap rn.

mentos: what the fuck

mentos: WHY don’t you ever want cuddles when I’m AVAILABLE to give them????

innie: :( :( :( I wold, but i have to practice for orcehstra evals tmrw

chad: I mean, yeah. Same.

chad: You have the worst timing, Wooj.

ji: I’M FREE

ji: GOD, hyunjin and seungmin are being such downers

woojout: Well, I’m already in my PJs.

woojout: Ready. To. Sleep.

ji: Fuck, I’m on my WAY

mentos: lmao

mentos: Felix is pouting at me bc he wants to cuddle you guys, too

ji: he can have all the cuddlesss he wants when he gets back!!!!!!!!!!!

ji: omw to ur room, hyung~

woojout: Okies, Sungie♥

chad: Speaking of…

chad: When are you guys going to be back?

mentos: dunno

mentos: hyung gave lix a full tour of the salon when we arrived and showed him all of the shit at his station before he bothered starting the consultation

dandelion: what’s he gettting done?

mentos: a haircut…?

dandelion: that’s all???

mentos: are you expecting more????????

dandelion: not that i’m expecting. more like i’m being hopeful♥♥♥♥

mentos: lol well sorry to crush your hopes and dreams, but the salon closes in less than thirty min now

mentos: i’m not gonna keep hyung overtime

bbyprince: hyung

bbyprince: you’ve kept him two hours over before

bbyprince: remember when you went sandy blonde last year????

mentos: HE OFFERED TO STAY

bbyprince: lmao like he was about to let you leave the salon with bright orange hair after the first bleaching went wrong

mentos: he could have

mentos: that was his prerogative

 

**4:37PM | keep your mouths shut, assholes (7)**

Hyunjin: Fuck. Thank you, babe

Hyunjin: we’re gonna head out now

Seungmin: adios mis amigos~!

Minho: Be safe♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Seungmin: Promise!

 

“Now, I know you’re here for a cut. But have you thought about anything else?”

“Anything else? As in…?”

Hakyeon shrugged and picked a speck of dust off his smock.

“We could color…”

“Hyung, the shop closes at five.” Minho interjected before Felix could even begin to think of what he was going to say.

“Lee Minho. You should know better than anyone else that just because I stop taking customers at five, that does not mean that I can’t stay and work after five.”

Felix shook his head politely. “Ah, that’s really generous of you, but I really don’t want to hold you up.”

“Nonsense! This is my career, little one. And believe it or not, I actually enjoy the work I do and seeing good end results.”

Felix looked to Minho with a small smile that had the older melting on the spot. How could he say _no_ to such a face?!

Minho sighed in defeat.

“What did you have in mind, Hyung?”

Hakyeon bounced on the balls of his feet with an excited clap and squealed much like he had when he first saw Felix walk into the salon.

“So, I was thinking…”

-

“That was cute. What you said earlier.”

Minho was bent over the back of the salon chair with his arms crossed around Felix’s neck as he met the younger’s eyes in the mirror of Hakyeon’s station. The older man had gone to grab some supplies from the back and Minho grabbed at the chance to bring up the topic during that time.

“I mean… are we not all together pretty much?”

Minho turned his face to the left to nose at Felix’s warm cheek.

“‘Pretty much’ sounds about right, I guess.” He whispered and pressed a soft kiss to the same cheek and enjoying how red it turned after the display of affection.

 

-

 

**6:47PM | keep your mouths shut, assholes (7)**

Seungmin: We have obtained the GIFTS!!!!!

Hyunjin: I bought them something matching

Chan: SO DID I

Minho: Oh my god they’re going to freak out if they have couple things!

Minho: YOU GOT ME EXCITED

Seungmin: my gifts arent matching, but i think they’re perfect for each boy

Woojin: Aww, Min. I’m sure anything you give them would be perfect whether it matches or not.

Seungmin: uwu

Woojin: I only got them a couple of things each, but my checking account took a good hit for them.

Jeongin: SEUNGMINNIE COME TO MY ROOM I WANNA SHOW YOU MY GIFTS

Hyunjin: wow only seungmin gets invited when you knOW we’re together atm

Seungmin: ...jinnie you went to your room when we got back

Hyunjin: STILL he could have invited me

Jeongin: i’m gonna kiss him

Jeongin: still wanna come over?

Hyunjin: and if i say yes?

Jeongin: too bad. you’re not allowed.

Woojin: Someone wanna take this sleepy baby off of my hands?

Hyunjin: JISUNG WILL LOVE ME SINCE MINHO-HYUNG ISN”T AROUND

Minho: he would still love you even if i was around tbh

Minho: i briefly considered staying the night at my parents since it’s only a half-hour bus ride back to campus

Minho: even quicker by train

Chan: That would be adorable though.

Chan: Showing Jjix your house and all

Minho: yeah, but i’m sure he wants to study and i gotta hit the studio for an hour or two later

Seungmin: don’t overwork yourself hyung ;; you’re gonna be really busy tomorrow

Minho: my sweet flower child, i will be just fine. thank you for worrying though♥♥♥

Woojin: Jinnie.

Hyunjin: Hm?

Woojin: Jisung.

Hyunjin: oh right

 

 **7:01PM | jinnie** ♥ **sjiji (2)**

hyunjinnnnns: sungie

jisungie: ...hyunjin

hyunjinnnnns: come to my room♥

jisungie: i dunno. your boyfriend is pretty comfy

hyunjinnnnns: i’m comfier

hyunjinnnnns: and i can offer you foods

jisungie: :( i’m starving

hyunjinnnnns: i’m waiting ^^

jisungie: how do i tell him i wanna leave

hyunjinnnnns: just tell him i said i need your help on hw

jisungie: GOOD IdEA

jisungie: i’ll be over in a few

 

-

 

“What do you really want…” Jisung squinted at the taller boy when he opened his door.

Hyunjin smiled at him shyly before he grabbed Jisung’s wrist and pulled him into his room.

“What? I can’t just offer my food to one of my boyfriends without him being suspicious of me?”

Jisung shut the door behind him and leaned up against it and stared at Hyunjin without answering his question until the taller sighed and put his hands up in defeat.

“Seungmin ditched me for his boyfriend.”

Hyunjin made a move to turn away from Jisung and walk further into his room, but it was Jisung’s turn to hold onto Hyunjin’s wrist and pull him back.

“And?” He prompted Hyunjin to further explain himself.

“And I wasn’t invited to tag along.”

Jisung’s stare was unwavering as he tightened his hold on Hyunjin’s wrist ever so slightly.

Hyunjin continued, “And since Minho-hyung isn’t around I figured you might be bored.”

“So… you pulled me away from your own boyfriend, who was giving me fantastic cuddles, by the way.”

Hyunjin bit his lip and matched Jisung’s skeptic look with a more serious one and fought a grin as he watched Jisung’s expression turn curious.

“In all of the stress and craziness of this week, I didn’t have time to buy you a birthday gift for tomorrow.”

Jisung huffed out a laugh with a weak slap to Hyunjin’s chest and rolled his eyes. “Is that all, Jinnie? I seriously thought something was wrong for a se-”

Jisung snapped his lips shut when Hyunjin’s own lips connected with his cheek for a few seconds before he was pulling away.

“Happy birthday, Ji.”

Hyunjin expected smiles and giggles and maybe a peck or two in return from Jisung. What he didn’t expect is the incredulous face Jisung made when he looked back at him.

They stared at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity to Hyunjin, who had began to worry he’d done something terribly wrong.

“I-”

Hyunjin was quick to snap his mouth shut when Jisung’s eyebrows rose questioningly.

“Yes… you? You, what?” Jisung pushed in an accusatory tone that had Hyunjin sweating. He’d kissed Jisung countless times, but never had the other’s reaction been as bizarre as it was now.

Hyunjin swallowed hard when Jisung’s grip tightened around his wrist.

“I- I can buy you a real present after class tomorrow, Ji. I’m sorry, I really didn’t-”

He silenced himself once more when Jisung took a few steps closer, effectively trapping their connected hands between their torsos.

“Let me go over this again, because there seems to be something I’m just not getting here.” Jisung straightened up his back and pulled down on Hyunjin’s wrist between them so that the taller boy bent down until he matched Jisung’s height and their faces were only centimeters apart from each other.

“Seungminnie ditched you to be with Jeongin?” He paused to let the question hang in the air until Hyunjin realized Jisung was waiting for a response

He nodded his head once and Jisung continued.

“You,” Hyunjin noted the lower tone in Jisung’s voice that caused his whole body to shiver in response. “You pulled me away from Woojin-hyung when we were getting on just fine and having fantastic cuddles.”

Hyunjin’s back began to ache from his slightly-crouched position, but he didn’t dare move. Instead, he nodded once again to confirm what Jisung clearly already knew.

“Not to mention, you lured me out with the promise of food, and then changed your excuse. That I’m _what?”_ Jisung paused to scoff, “That I’m _‘bored’_ because Minho-hyung isn’t around right now?”

Hyunjin’s nodded responses came quicker with each pause. He feared that he would anger Jisung even further if he stalled any longer than necessary.

Jisung tilted his head slightly to the left and dropped his gaze to Hyunjin’s lips where they lingered for almost half a minute, and Hyunjin fought every bone in his body that yearned for him to squirm under the other’s harsh stare.

Jisung blinked once, the movement long and languid as his eyes traveled back up to meet Hyunjin’s.

“And then you kissed my _cheek?”_ Jisung positioned his head back upright. “And told me ‘happy birthday’?”

Hyunjin parted his lips, but only barely. He wanted to respond, he wanted to apologize; he felt the need to do _something,_ but what that something was, he wasn’t so sure.

“I-”

“Nah-ah.” Jisung silenced him by laying a finger from his free hand over Hyunjin’s lips. “If _that_ is going to be your gift to me, then you should fucking commit to it, Jinnie.”

Jisung slowly dropped his finger from Hyunjin’s lips as realization replaced the taller boy’s fearful features.

He ran the finger down the length of Hyunjin’s neck until his hand found purchase on the collar of the button-up that Hyunjin hadn’t bothered to change out of once classes let out. He gripped the fabric tightly, eyes falling back to Hyunjin’s lips when Hyunjin licked them in a newfound sense of anticipation.

“Oh. You want to _kiss me_ kiss me…”

Jisung smirked when Hyunjin found it in himself to look at least somewhat embarrassed at the revelation.

Hyunjin briefly considered begging and was only seconds away from doing so when Jisung’s grip on his shirt tightened as he pulled closer and connected their lips in a frenetic kiss that caught Hyunjin off guard even though he’d been anticipating it!

Jisung kissed him hard and Hyunjin just allowed it for a moment before he was frantically kissing him back. Still, he let Jisung have full control even though Hyunjin knew well enough that the smaller boy would much rather be on the receiving end of such dominating kisses than being the one to lead them.

Hyunjin pulled back, breathless and looking a mess thanks to Jisung’s hand that had let go of his shirt collar and found its way into his hair.

Hyunjin’s heart dropped at the innocent smirk on Jisung’s reddened lips, but he melted even further when a small embarrassed giggle fell from the same pair of lips he found himself staring at.

 _“Fucking commit to it, Jinnie.”_ Jisung’s not so innocent voice repeated in his head.

He complied to the voice by twisting his wrist out of Jisung’s weakened grasp and took hold of the smaller boy’s own wrist.

Hyunjin then took a step forward which prompted Jisung to take one back, and then another when Hyunjin moved forward once more and continued until he had Jisung trapped between himself and his bedroom door.

“Jinnie.” Jisung breathed out, still a bit winded from the first kiss. Hyunjin answered him by pinning Jisung’s right wrist above him before he bent his head down to connect their lips again, but only just briefly. He pulled away before Jisung could kiss him back and dove back in for another short kiss. That time he waited until Jisung started to move his lips against his before he pulled away again.

He repeated the teasing kisses twice more and fought the urge to chuckle when Jisung finally let out a whine in response.

“Jinniiiie!” He cried weakly, his cherry-red lips set into a mighty pout that had Hyunjin’s stomach swooping, again.

He complied to Jisung’s whining and began to to kiss him in earnest, each kiss lasting longer and harder, but he was careful to keep his pace slow. Hyunjin reveled in the small squeak of surprise Jisung let out when Hyunjin’s tongue swept across his bottom lip, causing him to smile into the kisses until Jisung parted his lips with a satisfied sigh through his nose and let Hyunjin take complete control.

They reluctantly pulled apart when oxygen became too scarce to continue. Hyunjin only registered that he had Jisung completely trapped between his body and the door when the younger’s chest rose and fell against his own as he tried to catch his breath, causing Hyunjin to take a step back to give them both some room to breathe. Not that either of them had minded being so close, but it was slightly easier to take in more air when there was space for the chest to fully expand without restrictions.

Making sure to keep some space between them, Hyunjin leaned down and rested his forehead against Jisung’s after a moment of silence and pressed a small kiss to his nose.

“Happy early birthday, Jisungie.” He whispered soft and sweet.

Jisung’s nose scrunched as he smiled and breathless giggles hindered his speech, but Hyunjin had no trouble deciphering the cute ‘thank you, Hyunjin’ the younger boy managed to get out.

-

“So…” Jisung spoke once his breathing was a bit more under control. “Were you being serious about dinner, or…”

Hyunjin laughed out loud and slid his grip from Jisung’s wrist down until he could slot their fingers together.

“Shall we go see Binnie-hyung and get a late dinner when his shift is up?”

Jisung nodded his head eagerly. “That sounds like a lovely idea!”  
  


-

 

“I’m giving you this bottle of conditioning treatment and a special shampoo to use. You do not have to condition with every wash because it's a special kind of conditioner that is going to do its best to keep your hair looking and feeling soft and silky. All of the boys are going to want to run their hands through it, trust me." Hakyeon pulled two similar looking bottles from a shelf behind the reception desk and packaged them in a simple white bag that displayed the salon's logo on one side.

Felix nodded and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and was about to take his card out of it when Hakyeon placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

“It’s already taken care of, gorgeous.” Hakyeon winked at him at the same time Minho grimaced. He knew what was to come next.

“What do you mean? I haven’t paid, yet.”

“Oh, Minnie’s card is on file here. He told me ahead of time that it was going to be on him.”

“...Hyung.”

“Oh, wow! Look at the time! We need to catch the next bus, Lix!” Minho laughed nervously and began pulling Felix toward the exit of the salon. Hakyeon hurriedly grabbed Felix’s other hand and set the handles of the bag with his hair products in it and gently closed it before letting him go.

“It was nice seeing you, Minnie. And fantastic to meet you, brilliant little one.” Hakyeon waved at the pair and Felix quickly bowed his head

“Thank you so much… Hyung!” Felix rushed his words with a slight hesitation at the honorific.

“BYE YEONNIE-HYUNG! THANKS!” Minho yelled behind him before the door to the salon closed behind them.

-

They were seated on the bus when Felix spoke up again.

“Hyung.”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Minho mumbled and snuggled even further into Felix’s side.

Felix sighed and took Minho’s hand in his own, the bag of hair products secured on the floor between his feet.

“I just don’t understand _why,_ is all.”

“I can tell you tomorrow. Ask me at the cafe. But for now, just don’t ask.”

“Okay.”

Minho sat up to look at Felix, surprise evident in is features.

“Okay? Just like that?”

Felix shrugged before he nodded. “I trust that you will tell me. And it’s not like I’m mad, I can find ways to pay you back like I did when Hyunjinnie bought me dinner the other night.”

Minho’s heart melted at how sweet and understanding Felix was. He trusted Minho without any further explanation, at least for now, and Minho felt so grateful toward the younger boy that he could cry. But he did his best to keep his emotions in check and died a little on the inside when Felix sweetly pulled Minho back to his side until his head was back to laying against Felix’s shoulder.

“You’re precious.” Minho whispered, but Felix caught it, still.

“Get some rest, Hyung. We still have about twenty-five minutes until we get back to campus.”

Minho hummed and closed his eyes as he complied. A small power-nap wouldn’t hurt.

He peeked his eyes open only a couple of minutes later when he felt Felix moving, though he could tell that the younger was at least _trying_ to keep his left side still enough not to disturb Minho.

Any thoughts or intentions of a nap were thrown out the figurative window when Felix’s phone found its way into Minho’s direct line of sight as Felix opened his texting application and tapped pending notifications in their big group chat.

 

-

 

**7:34PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

bbyprince: ji and i are goin to see binnie-hyung until he gets off work

jjix: :( i wanna go

ji: how long until you get back lovely

jjix: about… 20min or less

bbyprince: u guys can just meet us there if u want?

bbyprince: the bus stop is closer to the cafe than the school anyway

innie: seugmin is holding me against my will

innie: or else i’d go

dandelion: ;; let me live, i wanted cuddles and kisses

innie: YOU ALRESDY GOT THEM LET ME G O

dandelion: wnat more

bbyprince: u 2 are a mess

chad: I’m still in the arts building.

woojout: I guess I can tag along. I’m on my way down, Jinnie

bbyprince: uwu okies

ji: lix, what’s minnniehyung up to

jjix: he’s resting on my shoulder uwu

ji: precious

innie: wait felix hyung

innie: how was your hair appointment

innie: SEND A SELFIE

woojout: I believe only those who go to the cafe should have privileges to see his hair first.

wooljout: All others should have to wait until we see it

bbyprince: lmao

bbyprince: i’m fine with whatever you wanna do lix

bbyprince: selfie or in person. i still get to touch it when i see you :D

jjix: lol

jjix: you guys are so cute joiaoijoaweawgihejfskjoaih

 

-

 

“They’re going to lose their shit when they see you.” Felix jumped at the sound of Minho’s voice right below his ear.

“Hyung! Were you awake the whole time?”

Minho sat up and looked at the younger with sleepy eyes. “I think I dozed off for like… five minutes max.”

“Aw, I’m sorry if I was the reason you woke up.”

Minho was shaking his head before Felix could even finish his apology. “I’m not all that sleepy, really. I got plenty of rest last night. And then I just at there at the salon.”

Felix nodded, “True. That was probably so boring for you.”

“Not really.” Minho looked out the window with a smile. “Didn’t you take some selfies at the salon?”

“Oh, yeah!” Felix picked his phone up from his lap and scrolled through his photos.

“Actually,” He began as he clicked on a particularly good photo, well, Minho thought so. “I have a funny idea.”

 

-

 

**7:49PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

jjix: i guess i’ll send a selfie

bbyprince: WAIT I”M NOT PREPAREd

woojout: No fun, Lix.

chad: PLS SEND ONE

chad: Also, please someone bring me food when you get back from the cafe.

ji: will do hyung

innie: RELEASE THE SELFIE LIXXIE HYUNG

dandelion: pls i’m starved

dandelion: 1 selfie = 1 food for seungmin

bbyprince: lmao dramatic

jjix: [Shared a photo.]

dandelion: IS THIS A JOKE TO U

jjix: ^_____^

chad: We have a troll among us.

innie: hey hyung that’s not nice

innie: u can’t even see his face

innie: how do u know he looks like a troll ;;

woojout: Oh, honey.

bbyprince: I GET TO SEE THE REAL THING IN A FEW MIN IDC

ji: Yeah, what jinnie said

woojout: I mean, same.

mentos: I got to see it happen, so.

mentos: oh, look at that, i just got to run my fingers through it too

ji: y’all hear somethin?

mentos: listen, brat

bbyprince: yeah, sounds like the wind i think

mentos: just wait until this bus reaches the cafe

mentos: your sorry asses are mine

ji: *pretends to be scared*

bbyprince: ...i might actually be scared after what i was put through earlier

mentos: ???

bbyprince: a story for another day

 

**7:53PM | binnie &lix (2)**

felix: [Shared a photo.]

felix: uwu~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> everyone say thank you to Erin for giving me the idea for the Hyunsung kisses. Her exact quote was: “screw felix. hyunsung should just kiss each other instead of him.”
> 
> expect longer breaks between chapters as classes for the new semester have began + i still work my job~ thanks for understanding!  
> -ashtin


	37. shut up and kiss me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentos: gonna kiss you extra hard when i see you  
> binnie: Spare me.  
> ji: YOU CAN’T DENY MY KISSES THO IT’S MY BIRTHDAY  
> binnie: I suppose you’re right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here she is, in all her 17.9k glory. 
> 
> BIG Thank you to Liza (@DiamondWings) and Erin (@iridescentmusings) for being there for me every funky spell check, spoiler, and insider joke that went into making this chapter. I hope they decide to keep from yeeting me into the void after this update~
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who kept encouraging me with your kind words on twitter when I became indecisive ;; And mostly, thank you for the patience. This chapter is a monster, but I hope it is still very much enjoyable!
> 
> Happy Jeongin Day~! Enjoy this nearly 18k long update for his 18th birthday!!!! :D 
> 
> I feel liked I edited this for ten days straight, but please ignore any big mistakes as I will correct them when I do another read through tomorrow.

“Hyung, Jisungie went to grab some extra napkins!” Hyunjin informed Changbin as the barista arrived to their table. His apron was packed away in the backpack he’d set on the floor next to the chair he’d claimed before he went back to the counter to get the orders for each of the boys along with his own.

“I already put some on the tray… Oh well. It never hurts to have more. Better safe than sorry, right?” Changbin smiled softly as he passed the drinks to their respective recipients.

“It was nice of Jinyoung to let you clock out early like that, Binnie.” Woojin said before taking a sip of his juice.

Changbin scratched at the back of his neck and looked around to make sure Jisung was still out of earshot. He smiled upon seeing the younger boy talking to one of Changbin’s other coworkers from behind the counter, that boy could make conversation with anyone.

He looked back to the couple across the table, “I wasn’t working up front tonight. So, I was pretty useless.”

“You were baking?” Hyunjin guessed and Changbin nodded quickly.

“Wanna see?” He asked the two with a proud grin. Woojin and Hyunjin nodded eagerly.

Changbin pulled his phone from the side pocket of his backpack and opened his photo gallery before passing it to the other two.

“Holy shit, Binnie. That’s so many cookies and desserts.”

“You’ve been working your ass off… and it wasn’t even for four hours.” Hyunjin zoomed out of the the photo and handed the phone back to Changbin.

“About half of that will be put out tomorrow.” Changbin glanced back at Jisung once more before lowering his voice to just above a whisper. “The other half will be saved for the party.”

The three of their phones, along with Jisung’s where it sat in front of his chair, all pinged with the same notification tone simultaneously.

“What the…” Changbin glanced around at the other two as they scrambled to pick up their phones like they’d been waiting for the notification, while Changbin had yet to have the chance to catch up on the group chat.

Hyunjin burst out laughing along with Woojin, the sudden commotion resulted in Jisung quickly ending his conversation before he shuffled his way back to the shared table.

“What happened?” He asked, already smiling as he sat a handful of napkins down in exchange for his phone.

“Felix is trolling us all, good lord.” Woojin snorted again.

Changbin smiled as he finally read through the older messages in the group conversation and smiled even wider at Felix’s comical selfie.

He startled in his seat when a separate text tone chimed on his phone alone and the other three paused their bantering over what they thought Felix’s hair might look like under the emojis in order to glance at Changbin.

“Who… Who’s text tone is that, Hyung?” Hyunjin asked, eyes curiously peering at Changbin’s surprised expression from over the top of his own phone.

Woojin attempted to peek around Changbin’s arm to see his phone screen, but the younger blocked him with a swift move of his elbow. He could easily see that the message was from Felix and that there was a photo preview on it, so Changbin quickly opened the group messages back up to see if there were any noticeable differences between the two photos he received from Felix.

Changbin’s eyes widened, surprised.

“What?! What is it?” Jisung asked, just as curious as the other two.

Changbin was sure there weren’t any emojis of the sort from what little the photo preview _did_ reveal.

“At least tell us who the message is from, Hyung!” Hyunjin pushed, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of Changbin.

“Felix.” Changbin stated simply before he got up to check the photo from the safety of the area behind the cafe’s counter.

The other three boys abandoned their spots at the table and followed him, but obediently stayed on the opposite side of the counter from him.

Woojin carefully watched Changbin’s face as the barista opened the message and photo and grew even more eager to know more about the message when the small curve of a grin made its way onto Changbin’s lips.

Jisung, ever the impatient one, had half a mind to just say ‘yolo’ and yeet himself over the counter just before the cafe’s entrance bell chimed.

All four boys snapped their heads up to look to the door, each of them highly expectant and hopeful that it would be a certain freckled boy to walk through it.

Jisung sighed heavily. It was only Chan.

His hair was wild, a few cartoon character themed band aids decorated three of the fingers on is left hand, and his eyes were puffy with a perpetual tiredness, but Changbin still felt his heart lurch at the sight.

“Oh good, he’s not here yet!” Chan exclaimed, the few other customers in the cafe all turned to give him weird looks that had him quickly apologizing for the loud disturbance.

Changbin locked his phone with a smug grin and rounded the counter to join the other three as they walked back to the table with matching frowns.

“You’ll get to see him, soon.” Changbin reasoned with them when they wouldn’t look at him.

Chan raised an eyebrow at the three other boys when they kept ignoring Changbin. “What? Did Binnie do something wrong?”

“No.” Woojin shook his head. “Felix sent him something, what I’m assuming is a cute message-”

“He sent me a selfie of his hair without the emojis covering his face.” Changbin rushed out, his cheeks quickly turning a pretty shade of pink as he thought of the photo.

His hair was _blonde._ And it wasn’t just blonde, it was _platinum blonde._ As if Changbin and the other boys didn’t suffer from enough heart attacks before when Felix was a soft and fluffy brunette.

The hair was one thing, but Changbin had almost done a double take at the photo because Felix had _makeup_ on his eyes! Who allowed _that?_ As if Felix’s eyes weren’t already dangerous enough on their own…

Changbin knew that a whole storm was about to hit them whenever Minho and Felix finally decided to walk through the cafe door. And it was going to hit them hard.

It was at that moment that the entry bell chimed once more.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Jisung rushed out when a smug looking Jeongin trudged up to their table with a resigned looking Seungmin in tow. The table itself was only meant for four people, but Chan made quick work out of pushing two of them together so that it would seat eight and pulled one more chair to the end for a ninth person.

“Looks like the gang will all be here together!” Chan fought a smile at the thought. He was already giddy just thinking about seeing Felix’s hair cut, something that might seem so silly to others, but to them it was something to be excited for! Yet, he was also extremely happy at the thought of having all nine of them together at such an unlikely time.

Normally, they would just see each other when time and schedules allowed it. No one person would really found the need to go out of their way just to see another, because what was the point? They all lived under the same roof, essentially, and attended multiple classes with each other throughout the day, and usually ate most of their meals together.

But this was new. There was an excitement in the air that Chan just wanted to soak up as he sat at the head of their table, head resting on his hands as he listened to the other boys converse about what Felix might have done differently to his hair.

Changbin looked sleepy, but excited, Chan noted. There were light circles under his eyes, and a couple of stains from what Chan could only guess was batter of some sort on his cheek and wrist, and his work shirt was unbuttoned down to the fourth fastener, but he looked _happy._ And Chan decided that happiness was a fantastic look on the young barista. The natural upward tilt of his lips to the right side as he spoke about the photo he’d received, but only vaguely as to not spoil anything to the rest of them, and the literal stars in his eyes gave him away.

Chan’s eyes roamed away from Changbin and over the rest of the table.

Jisung was clinging to Woojin’s side like his life depended on it as he chatted with the oldest in a very excited tone. Seungmin had opted to sit in Hyunjin’s lap over what had been an empty seat next to him that Jeongin now occupied with his elbow resting on Seungmin’s thigh as he played with Hyunjin’s hand that had been resting on the same thigh.

“Hyung.”

Chan was ripped from his thoughts when Changbin curled his fingers around Chan’s arm.

“Hmm?” He answered the younger with a tired grin. His grin stretched into a toothy smile when Changbin leaned in closer and shielded his mouth from the view of the other boys and whispered near Chan’s ear.

“He’s wearing makeup.” Changbin said quietly. “In the photo he sent.”

“He _what?!”_ Chan almost shouted, eyes gone wide in surprise.

A chorus of ‘What?!’ came from the rest of the boys at Chan’s exclamation.

It was at that very moment that the entry bell chimed once more. A smug looking Minho peeked his head in and looked around until he spotted the table of boys that all looked to him expectantly.

Jisung stood from his seat faster than any of the boys could ever remember seeing him move and nearly knocked the chair over in the process.

“Don’t even think about teasing us right now, Lee Minho.” Came Woojin’s empty threat from where he was twisted around in his own chair to look in the direction of the door.

Minho grinned widely and stepped further into the cafe, albeit slowly enough to make Jisung’s patience wear _very_ thin.

“Wow. I didn’t think this would really drag out the lazy bums. I’m impressed, Lix, sweetie, this is your impact and your impact, only.”

Seven pairs of ears perked up at the giggle that sounded at Minho’s words. Jisung took a single step away from the table but stilled when the boy of interest finally stepped through the door that Minho politely held open for him.

 _And they say chivalry is dead,_ Chan fought to roll his eyes at the overdramatic display. He loved it, still.

Gasps sounded from the six that had no idea of the color change and seconds later Jisung was by Felix’s side and eagerly pulling him back to the table.

Seungmin was the first to actually speak up, slowly standing from his spot on Hyunjin’s lap. “I knew it! I fucking knew it!” He exclaimed enthusiastically, but quiet enough in order to not attract anymore questionable stares from the other customers.

Felix let Jisung drag him until he stood directly beside Chan’s chair at the head of the table.

Chan let out a low whistle. “I must say, you are full of so many surprises, baby boy.”

He took Felix’s hand out of Jisung’s and pulled on it lightly, as if to only suggest the option of his lap to the younger.

Felix smiled shyly but complied easily as he sank into Chan’s lap.

“It’s not… a bad surprise, is it?” Felix asked, unsure. He was feeling highly self-conscious from the way the boys were just _staring._  

 _“No!”_ Came eight responses at the same time.

“God no, Felix!” Hyunjin breathed out, still staring.

“You look… you look like something out of a fairytale, Hyung.” Jeongin spoke up, eyes wide as he stared unabashedly.

Seungmin took his place back on Hyunjin’s lap and nodded, agreeing.

Minho pulled Jisung to the empty chair next to Woojin and sat down, leading the younger to sit in his lap and pulling him close, speaking with his chin hooked over Jisung’s shoulder.

“He was so cute. When Hakyeon-hyung first suggested platinum we both were a little skeptic, but then I _imagined_ it. And I’m so happy Felix agreed with it in the end.” Minho lifted his eyes to address Felix, “You look gorgeous, baby. I told you they would like it.”

“Like it?” Woojin said incredulously. “ _Like_ would be a gigantic understatement. Felix, as if you couldn’t look anymore angelic than you did before. And your _makeup.”_ Woojin leaned closer and let out a small gasp of surprise.

Changbin rested his chin on one of his hands as he stared at the blonde boy in Chan’s lap. He smiled to himself, he liked knowing that he had predicted the others’ reactions pretty accurately. Especially on the makeup part.

“Ah, Hakyeon-hyung… He said he had a vision the moment I walked into the salon and wanted to see it through. That vision apparently entailed me with makeup. And I didn’t see the harm…”

Felix felt Chan’s hand play with the shorter hair on the back of his head and leaned into the touch before he turned to hide his face in the older boy’s neck. Chan didn’t complain with the position, instead he kept his hand where it was and continued playing with Felix’s soft hair.

He raised an eyebrow when a small whine left Felix’s lips.

“I knew you would all be looking at me… But it’s more embarrassing than I imagined it would be!” He said loud enough for all of the boys to hear.

Small giggles chorused around the table at Felix’s reaction to being ogled at by the eight of them.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Hyung!” Jeongin moved to stand beside Chan’s chair and stroked some of Felix’s hair back, himself. “Oh. It’s so _soft.”_ He observed with a surprised expression.

“Hyung’s no amatuer, Innie.” Minho tsked out loud as Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jisung all stood up to stand in a line in hopes of a chance to run their fingers through Felix’s hair, as well.

Changbin’s smile was so incredibly fond at the sight. He had his own desire to run his hand through the freshly cut and colored locks, too, but he figured the other boys all deserved the chance before him since he’d gotten the first look that they weren’t so lucky to have.

-

Needless to say, the nine of them sauntered out of the cafe almost an hour later with Felix’s hair in a state of disarray.

Jisung thought it to be extremely unfair that Felix could have such messed up hair but _still_ look so damn good. He had half a mind to tell him that he looked even better that way, but held his tongue as they approached campus grounds.

“It’s getting pretty late…” Chan rolled his bottom lip between his teeth in thought. “Should we just grab some junk from the corner store and make it in the kitchens?”

Felix nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion, which lead the rest of them to follow his lead without hesitation.

“I’m getting ice cream!” Felix exclaimed with an excited punch to the air above him.

Changbin squinted at the blonde boy next to him and tugged him to a stop before he could sprint down the sidewalk to the store in question.

“As if you need all that sugar at half-past nine in the evening, Felix.”

Felix let himself be pulled closer to Changbin, and kept moving even closer when Changbin stopped pulling, until their faces were mere centimeters apart.

“Again, Hyung. This isn’t a matter of what I need. It’s about what I _want.”_

Changbin could practically _feel_ the other boys’ eyes glued to them, all of them waiting on Changbin’s response, no doubt.

He rolled his eyes at Felix and leveled their gazes. “Don’t come crying to me when you have a stomachache, princess.”

“You know,” Seungmin began in a terrible stage whisper, “you could very easily push their heads together right now and they would be kissing.”

Felix lolled his head to the side to look at Seungmin and winked at him before stepping out of Changbin’s personal space and leading the way down to the convenience store.

 

**FRIDAY [SCHOOL WEEK 4]**

 

It was only a couple of minutes past midnight when Jisung woke to the terrifying sound of rapid footsteps coming from the loft above his bed and continued down the spiral staircase. He barely even had time to flinch before the body the footsteps belonged to collapsed on top of him, said body instantly cuddling up to Jisung.

“M-Min?” What the _fuck_ are you-”

“Happy birthday, Ji.” Seungmin mumbled into Jisung’s shoulder blade. “You’re alright, I guess. And I _wouldn’t_ trade you for another roommate, despite what I’ve said about it in the past.”

Jisung held still and stayed silent for a moment before he scrambled to turn over so that he could hide his face in Seungmin’s chest and Seungmin quickly brought his arms up to pull him closer when he heard the first sniffle.

“You better not be crying. I swear to god, Ji.” Seungmin said, smiling fondly at the over-emotional reaction.

“S-Seungminnie…”

“Oh my goodness, you big baby.” Seungmin teased him through his quiet laughter.

Jisung sniffled a couple of times before he moved his head away from Seungmin’s chest.

“I’m so happy right now, I could kiss you.”

Seungmin giggled again and brought one of his hands up to play with the hair on the back of Jisung’s neck. “Am I the first person to wish you happy birthday?”

“As of it actually being my birthday, now? I think so…” He answered the uncharacteristically cuddly boy.

“Let’s check your texts!” Seungmin pulled away for a split second to grab Jisung’s phone from its charging place.

Sure enough, there was an abundance of messages waiting to be opened by the birthday boy.

“Holy shit.” Jisung cursed as he scrolled through his message application. “There’s even texts from some of my friends from abroad…”

Seungmin moved so that he cuddled Jisung’s side and rested his head on Jisung’s chest. “It’s what you deserve, Sung.”

“I’ll respond to them tomorrow when I’m more awake, though.” Jisung locked his phone screen with a yawn and reached over Seungmin to plug it back in.

“You… You aren’t going to leave, right?” Jisung asked Seungmin tentatively when he was done messing with his phone.

Seungmin answered him by snuggling himself further into the sheets.

“Hmm, nah. Now cuddle me to sleep, birthday boy.”

“Gladly, little flower boy.”

 

-

 

**6:11AM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

**[** **_chad has renamed the chat to ‘Happy Birthday Jisung!_ ** ♥ **]**

 **6:13AM | Happy Birthday Jisung!** ♥ **(9)**

mentos: wow. show me up why don’t u

chad: Lmao. Trust me, he still loves you way more than anyone else.

binnie: Literally.

binnie: Happy birthday, Sungie♥♥♥ **@ji**

mentos: I texted him @ midnight.

mentos: i would have called him, but he’s a baby and sleeps really early

binnie: I’m a gramps. So I sleep early, too.

jjix: THE BEST GRANDPA~!

binnie: Don’t.

jjix: WAIT

jjix: ITS JISUNG’S BIRTHDAY/!?!?!?!?!/?1/1/1/!?!?!?!

jjix: ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)

jjix: WHY DIDN’T ANYONE BOTHER TELLING ME THIS BEFORE TODAY

jjix: i don’t have a present :’(

ji: you being you is a good enough gift for me lovely

innie: GMORNING HYUNG HPAPY BIRTH

dandelion: i told him before anyone else~

woojout: Makes sense… since you are roommates and all.

woojout: I woke up when Minnie got back from the dance studio, so I texted him then as well.

bbyprince: i’m currently one half of a jisung sandwich :3

jjix: NO F A I R

ji: Lix… birthday nap later?

jjix: yes ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; pls

bbyprince: ...no. fair.

jjix: you can join in, jinnie~♥

bbyprince: i’ll be busy until our date, love…

bbyprince: rain check?

jjix: okies!

jjix: oH

jjix: GOOD MORNING, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAN JISUNG ILY ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

**6:32AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: oh no.

Seungmin: jisung is crying.

Seungmin: dammit, felix

Minho: lmao

Woojin: Minho is crying too

Minho: BITCH LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS

Hyunjin: Weaklings

Seungmin: He says with tears in his eyes because Jisung is crying

Jisung: WHY DID HE

Jisung: EVERYTHING WAS GOING GOOD EVERYTHING WAS GOING FINE

Chan: There there… let it all out into Seungmin and Hyunjin’s shoulders or something.

Hyunjin: ..thanks hyung -_-

 

 **6:34AM | Happy Birthday Jisung!** ♥ **(9)**

ji: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ily2 lix

jjix: huh… that’s so crazy tho

ji: u w u

ji: wait, what is?

jjix: oh nothing. i’ll tell you later!

ji: okies~♥♥

 

**6:37AM | keep your mouths shut, assholes (7)**

Chan: ...I think he was about to tell us his birthday is tomorrow

Woojin: He probably doesn’t want to steal Ji’s day away, though.

Minho: babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :(

Minho: I WAS SO CLOSE TO SPILLING THE SURPRISE LAST NIGHT YOU HAVE NO IDEA

Minho: he just jofiahwoefojgawioejrfoierjffaoeijggsheo

Hyunjin: :( Felix

Hyunjin: I want to hug him now

Seungmin: awwwwww

Jeongin: it’s almost funny, because we all know that if there’s ANYONE ji-hyungie wouldn’t mind sharing his birthday spotlight with

Jeongin: it’s most definitely lix-hyung

Changbin: Accurate.

Minho: I’m coming downstairs to give birthday kisses. Who’s gonna swipe me in

Hyunjin: can’t u just wait until 7 so none of us have to move???

Seungmin: way too comfy. sorry.

Jeongin: come to my room, hyung. i’ll give you all the cuddles and kisses u want

Woojin: Mind if I tag along, Innie?

Jeongin: THE MORE THE MERRIER I”LL MAKE MY WAY DOWN THE HALLWAY NOW

Minho: this precious bean. walking down that long ass hallway just for us

Minho: we’re on our way now, baby~

 

**6:41AM | ChannieChannie luvs BinnieBinnie (2)**

channiehyungie: Your presence is requested, dear Binnie. In my dorm room, of course.

channiehyungie: Apparently it’s urgent.

channiehyungie: Something about it being “Princess’ orders” ???

beaniebbyboy: LMAO

beaniebbyboy: Tell him he can tell me for himself.

channiehyungie: I’m sure that’ll go over well with this hard head.

beaniebbyboy: He may be stubborn, but I am even more-so.

channiehyungie: ...Standby

 

-

 

Changbin fought the laugh that bubbled in his chest when his phone began to ring in his hand. He laughed out loud anyway when he saw the request to facetime from Felix, himself. Still, he quickly accepted to call and held up his phone so that his face was in clear view to the other.

“You dare defy me, Changbinnie-hyung…?” Felix’s voice could be heard before his face finally showed on Changbin’s phone screen. He was laying in what Changbin guessed was Chan’s bed due to the color of the blanket that was tucked under Felix’s chin. Changbin guessed that none of the boys were all that into having breakfast after such a late dinner the night before.

“I only said that I wanted you to tell me for yourself before I come over. Is my presence no longer needed now that we’ve met over facetime?” Changbin grinned at the mighty pout that Felix’s lips set into.

“Hyuuuuuuuuuung.” Felix whined pitifully.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Changbin tilted his head to the side, trying to ignore the small pinch of worry that something might actually be wrong with the boy on his phone screen.

“My tummy.” Felix whined, again. “It huuuuuurts.”

 _“I dunno why you’re telling him, Lix. He’s just going to make fun of you for it.”_ Came Chan’s voice from somewhere off-camera.

“Felix.”

Felix angled the phone camera closer to his face so that all Changbin could see was his eyes. “What?”

“Do you want me to say it now or save it for Pre-Cal?” Changbin asked. He knew that Felix very well knew what was to come.

“Will you hug it better if I let you say it in Pre-cal?” Felix questioned with his camera focused on the blonde fringe on his forehead.

“You know, princess, we would never be in such predicaments if you actually listened to me for once…”

 _“Felix? Listening to something someone tells him to do?”_ Chan laughed out loud, but it was cut off with a muffled grunt, the product of what Changbin thought was most likely Felix hitting him in some way.

“I listen to Changbinnie-hyung sometimes…” Felix pouted, lips on full display with just his nose and mouth and the bottom of his eyes filling Changbin’s phone screen.

Changbin pulled his phone away from his face. The closeness of Felix’s lips, even if just in a pixelated video form, was enough to fluster him. Felix seemed to take notice of it with the way he moved his own phone away to give Changbin a knowing smirk.

“Well if you’re not going to come hug it better right this very second, I won’t leave you alone all day. Be prepared to have a ‘leech’ attached to you, as I’ve heard you call the others in the past!”

_“I highly doubt Changbin is going to be opposed to- oof! Hey! Despite their name, ‘throw pillows’ are not for throwing, Lee Felix!”_

“Gotta go get dressed, Hyung!” Felix said quickly and waved at the camera, but stopped to look at Chan when he began talking, again.  
_“You also need to re-pack your dance bag with the right attire for evaluations, love.”_

Felix’s eyes widened at Chan’s reminder. “OH MY GOD! I forgot about the attire requirements!”

Changbin flinched at the sudden increase of volume Felix talked with.

“Isn’t it just all black? Like a black v-neck t-shirt and some yoga pants or something?” He asked, trying to remember what he’d seen Minho wear to evaluations in the past.

Changbin smiled, slightly amused by Felix’s lagged nodding on his phone screen.

“Yeah, and a pair of jazz slip-ons.” Felix added.

“Don’t you have all of that?” Changbin asked. He stood to walk to his closet, ready to search for whatever the younger might not have on hand.

Felix bit his lip in thought, eyebrows furrowing cutely. “Uh, I have the shoes and shirt. But I think all of my dance pants are literally every color _but_ black. And the ones that I have that _are_ black have patterns all over them.”

_“I can call Minho and get him to let you borrow a pair, Fe.”_

“Actually, will these work, Felix?” Changbin switched his camera so that it showed the pair of pants that he’d laid out on his bed. It was a simple pair of black leggings that Changbin’s mom had bought for him to workout in, but Changbin preferred wearing baggier clothing during his workouts.

“Oh my gosh, those are perfect, Hyung!” Felix’s brilliant smile was blindingly bright even through the grainy facetime video and Changbin absolutely adored it.

“Okay, I’ll drop them off in a few.” Changbin switched his camera back to facing himself.

“Bless you, really! You’re a lifesaver!”

Changbin shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m glad I can help.”

“Okay, I really have to get ready now.” Felix said, pouting at the screen.

Felix’s pitiful tone had Changbin rolling his eyes. As if they wouldn’t be seeing each other soon enough.

“Bye, princess.” He answered with a smirk that grew into a bright smile when Felix’s face flushed a deep red at the name before Changbin hung up the call to start getting ready for school, himself.

 

-

 

**7:18AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: I am.

Chan: So unbelievably soft for 7AM

Minho: what why

Minho: you’re here so it must be about my sunshine bby

Chan: You would be correct. With the addition of a certain Binnie baby

Seungmin: SPILL THE MORNING COFFEE HYUNG

Hyunjin: *is intrigued*

Jeongin: do wat now

Jisung: How on earth did something happen between those two and you know it before anyone else

Changbin: He’s making a bigger deal out of this than it really is.

Woojin: Probably, but we still want to know.

Chan: Long story short: they were face-timing and it was really really cute. The way that they just talk to each other is PRECIOUS

Changbin: …

Changbin: Do you not find his conversations with the other boys precious???

Chan: THEY PROBABLY AGREE WITH ME

Chan: It’s… different when you two are talking.

Changbin: I’ve decided that I don’t want to know anymore.

Minho: Aww he muted the chat.

Woojin: You can continue, Channie.

Jeongin: I am alone once again, pls feed me soft changlix content i crave

Chan: I don’t understand why, but when they talk to each other it’s just so flirtatious??? And adorable?? and when Binnie calls him “princess” I MELT

Woojin: #JustChanglixThings “Princess”

Hyunjin: I don’t wanna clown too much… but uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh petition for Felix to start calling Binniehyung “prince”

Minho: I’M NOT ALONE IN THE PRINCE/PRINCESS AGENDA

Seungmin: wheredo i fuckign sign

Jeongin: THEY’RE SO FUCKING CUTE U GH

Jisung: don’t tempt me

Jisung: i will type up a doc rn

Chan: Okay okay, let’s stop.

Chan: I’m not ready for bloody murder later today when Bin decides to unmute and possibly read up the chat.

Woojin: Just passed him in the hallway, he seems to be in a pretty good mood.

Chan: That’s because he just left our room.

Hyunjin: ???

Chan: He brought over a pair of pants for Felix to use during dance today because apparently this little cutie doesn’t own any plain black pants that are appropriate for evals.

Minho: Oh.

Chan: But Felix was fixing his hair in the bathroom when he came in and he was leaving just as Felix came out and ran to stop him.

Chan: Binnie was like “Go finish getting ready, I’ll see you in class, bye Felix!” and was about to shut the door in Felix’s face on his way out, but Felix held the door open and GAVE HIM THE EYES

Jisung: fuck is Binnie hyung alright? did he survive???

Hyunjin: we all know how THAT feels damn

Woojin: I’m wondering if Binnie has become immune to it tho. He seemed fine

Chan: That’s because he won.

Chan: He was like “I will see you in pre-cal, princess.” and raised his eyebrows and smirked at Lix and THAT made Felix let go of the door.

Minho: damn who wrote this cliche

Minho: wait u just did. literally

Minho: what are you some fanfiction writer? that was nicely detailed.

Chan: Shut the fuck up. You want updates or nah?

Minho: my sincerest apologies, authornim

Jisung: LMAO

Chan: Fuck off.

Woojin: I suddenly cannot wait for maths.

Woojin: This must be a first.

Minho: Woojin-hyung.

Minho: You know what you must do.

Minho: For the sake of us all.

Woojin: I got ya, babe. Don’t worry.

Woojin: I highly doubt we’re starting new material today, so i’ll do my best.

Chan: :) For once, I am extremely jealous of Woojin being in that class with them.

Jeongin: WHAT DO U KNOW THAT WE DON”T HYUJNG

Chan: :D

Minho: Bitch.

Minho: Bitch-hyung.

Minho: GOD WHY CAN”T I JUST CURSE AT YOU WITHOUT FEELING LIKE ITS HELLA WRONG UGH

 

**7:52AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: FELIX IS CLINGING SO HARD TO JISUNG IN THE HALL ITS SO CUTE I”M GONNA DIE

Seungmin: Jisung has the AUDACITY to complain that his uniform will get wrinkled

Seungmin: LET HIM LOVE YOU ON YOUR BDAY JI

Jeongin: Precious update is precious. thank u for your contribution to the soft felix society

Minho: Binnie is all smiley smiley at his COMP notes. What a lovestruck nerd

Woojin: I want Felix to cling to me in the hall wtf.

Jisung: HE ALMOST SUFFOCATED ME

Hyunjin: YEAH WITH HIS L O V E

Seungmin: mr. “ily2” BE MORE GRATEFUL

Seungmin: Maybe if i don’t tlel him about my bday coming up he’ll do the same and just cuddle me all day

Woojin: Your mind.

Woojin: MY BIRTHDAY ISN’T UNTIL APRIL

Hyunjin: ….i’m pretty sure he’d cling to you if you asked. without any further questions. he loves you, hyung.

Jisung: omg WOOJIN HYUNG we should invite lix to our next nap session

 

**7:58AM | keep your mouths shut, assholes (7)**

Woojin: The awk moment when I did that just to get him out of your hair but 10/10 would nap and cuddle again and the promise of Felix in the mix. Stay winning, Woojin. Stay winning.

Hyunjin: You’re so weird.

Hyunjin: I love you.

Woojin: The feeling is mutual, I guess.

Hyunjin: I’m rolling my eyes at you.

Woojin: ♥♥♥

Chan: Cuties. All of you.

Jeongin: uwu

 

**8:36AM | keep your mouths shut, assholes (7)**

Minho: OH MY GOD

Hyunjin: WHAT

Woojin: WHAT

Chan: WHAT

Jeongin: W HA T

Seungmin: WHAT HYUNG WHAT

Changbin: FOR FUCKS SAKE WHAT YOU CANT SAY THAT THIS CLOSE TO THE PARTY

Minho: Oh, nothing I just got so excited for tonight is all.

Chan: Minho…

Woojin: lmao Channie just sighed so hard behind me

Jeongin: jesus fucking christ hyung

Jeongin: i nearly had a heart attack

Minho: SORRY

Minho: so just to recap

Minho: Binnie, get Ji to Chan and Fe’s room before you go to work. Chanhyung keep him busy until Felix comes up

Minho: Felix is set to go your way after evals, Woojin.

Woojin: Wait, are you guys doing evals in the auditorium, but just during class time?

Minho: Ye, why?

Woojin: Seungmin and I have individual practice time during class today. I think I’ll just go sit in on evals, in that case and whisk him away afterward.

Minho: that works for me.

Minho: hyunjin meet me in the dorm lobby as soon as possible after class. i just have to drop my bags off in the room and i’ll be ready to go.

Hyunjin: u can just leave them in my room to save time.

Minho: oh gucci

Minho: Seungmin and Jeongin~ do your best to discreetly collect everyone’s gifts and bring them to the cafe around 5

Jeongin: aye aye

Seungmin: simple enough

Changbin: Jinyoung-hyung will have some of the party supplies we keep at the cafe that you guys can start putting up when you get there

Changbin: I officially get off at 8:30PM, but since the rent time starts at 8PM we’re going to start cleaning up around 7ish, that’s when I’ll be able to help you guys

Minho: beautful. Woojinhyung, I’ll give you the list of food to call in to have delivered to the cafe around 7:30. if you and chan can take care of that by like 6 at the latest?

Minho: the other two should be asleep by then

Chan: I’ll use my card for the food

Woojin: Nah, we’ll split it.

Hyunjin: if they get to split food costs, i’m paying for decorations

Seungmin: my labor is my payment

Jeongin: ^^^

Changbin: I’ll pay you two in free coffee and sweets

Seungmin: EVEN BETTER

Changbin: Talked it over with Jinyoung hyung last night before you guys came in. He’s going to let you have free reign, since Minho-hyung already paid in full, as long as we clean up all of the decorations before we leave the cafe. I’m locking up.

Woojin: We’ll stay back to help clean everything, of course

Minho: Yeah, definitely.

Minho: aiight, we good. catch u guys at lunch i gotta go do paperwork. i think we’re getting a new transfer in sometime next week

Minho: heard he was from LA

Seungmin: Oh, worm?

Minho: yeet. junior, too.

Seungmin: my age??? huh.

Hyunjin: he’s gonna go look up every boy in his classes from when he lived there now. bet.

Seungmin: hey. LEAVE ME ALONE

Jeongin: XD

 

**8:52AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: idon’t think i’ve… evr seen felix move so fast

Hyunjin: he NYOOMED out of class and didn’t even look back jfc

Jisung: I saw him speed walking down the hall to the staircase. what goes on

Chan: Ah… it’s pre-cal time

Chan: Oh look, there’s Felix outside our classroom.

Woojin: He just.

Chan: Yup.

Jeongin: USE UR FUCKIN WORDS I CANT READ MINDS OR SEE THROUGH THE FLOORS OF THIS DDAMN BUILDING

Woojin: He’s clinging to Changbin’s whole body lmao

Chan: Quite literally a ‘lil koala boy.

Woojin: And Binnie is just letting it happen…

Chan: Lol, he just said “I distinctly remember you saying in PRE-CAL.” while he waddled down the hall, but still let him cling.

Minho: CHANNIE-AUTHORNIM PLS UPDATE

Chan: I will kick you out of this chat, Lee Minho

Minho: *continues walking to paperwork hole in silence*

Woojin: This. THis is so wholesome.

Hyunjin: SPILL

Seungmin: pls i beg

Jisung: this is better than any birthday gift that i’ve YET TO RECEIVE *cough*

Seungmin: y’all hear something?

Jisung: WOW

Hyunjin: “She’s hot. ha- ha- tssss”

Jisung: FUCK RIGHT OFF HWANG HYUNJIN THAT WAS FRESHMAN YEAR POETRY

Jeongin: LMAO

Chan: OH MY GOD I FORGOT THAT EXISTED

Hyunjin: Precisely why I’m around to bring it back time and time again.

Jisung: fucking end my life pls

Woojin: Anyway.

Woojin: Changbin peeled Felix off of him just long enough to scold him about eating three ice cream bars with his dinner last night.

Woojin: But it was so cute. Felix just stood there with puppy dog eyes and Changbin couldn’t stay serious and ended up smiling halfway through saying “I told you so.”

Woojin: Which seemed to be some sort of magic phrase bc the second Binnie said “so” Felix launched himself back onto him.

Chan: This is only the beginning of a beautiful day, my friends.

Jisung: YOU RIGHT WE HVAE A DATE TONIGH T I”M SO EXCITED

Hyunjin: how to be woojin-hyung for a day

Seungmin: seriously. how to have ur luck

Seungmin: i’m excited for tonight as well, ji ♥

Chan: Today is SUCH a great day oh my god.

Hyunjin: we get it. ur happy

Chan: Sorry I just love you boys so much. You’re all my baby boys, yknow?

Jeongin: call us baby boys one more time and i'll have to resort to start to calling you daddy-hyung

Minho: GOD JEONGIN YOU DIDNT HAVE TO GO THERE JESUS FUCK

Hyunjin: lmao innie remains bothered while the rest of us thrive

Jisung: I was about to say.. i like it

Minho: me too. makes me feel good idk

Seungmin: i think it’s glorious. i mean i’ll call you daddy-hyung unironically if that’s what you want

Seungmin: fuck, no i wont.

Seungmin: jesus, jeongin don’t ruin it for he rest of us

Jeongin: I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS

Hyunjin: spoken like a true baby boy.

Jeongin: QUIT IT

Jeongin: I WILL LEAVE

Jisung: no u won’t

Jeongin: why. w h y

Chan: ...Why not?

Woojin: I don’t see the harm.

Jeongin: BIG SIGH

Woojin: You’re outnumbered. Baby boys stay winning.

Woojin: Anyway, update: class has started and Felix has one of Changbin’s hands, so he still hasn’t let go of him.

Woojin: I’m gonna pay attention to notes now.

Seungmin: OH HOW WE THRIVE HERE IN SOFT FELIX HOURS

Jeongin: I’m beginning to question that, actually.

Seungmin: hush you. pay attention in  geography

Jeongin: :P

 

**10:57AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: we finished our drama exam!

Hyunjin: FELIX DID REALLY WELL

Hyunjin: i mean, gradewise idk, but he sat through the test just fine my bby

Chan: That’s good to know ;;

Jeongin: you guys on your way to the dining hall now?

Hyunjin: mhmm

Hyunjin: he wants to sit by you **@Jisung**

Hyunjin: just a heads up. he hasn’t shut up about your birthday it’s kind of adorable

Jisung: MY LOVE

Jisung: He’s more than welcome uwu

Minho: precious.

Seungmin: our birthday boyos

Seungmin: theyre so cute ugh

Woojin: Both of them eh?

Woojin: You’ve gone soft for Ji on his bday?

Jisung: HE CUDDLED ME TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT UWU

Jisung: best roommate

Jeongin: That’s adorable oh my god

Hyunjin: SeungSung dynamics are my fave tbh

Minho: do we have another author in the house

Hyunjin: Fuck O  F F

Minho: lmao

 

**11:22AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: Jesus, you guys talk too much.

Changbin: I’m not going to read up the chat. Forget that.

Chan: Probably for the best.

Woojin: ^^^

Changbin: God, I don’t even want to know.

Woojin: You two were cute in pre-cal.

Woojin: Even cuter, now.

Jisung: Binnie-hyung is stealing my birthday jjix cuddles wtf

Jisung: lol i’ve never seen him put his phone up so fast like he did just now when felix put his head on hyung’s shoulder

Minho: Thanks for the play by play Ji

Minho: like we dont have eyes to see it for ourselves

Woojin: I’m sure you two will have cuddle time before tonight, dw.

Jisung: Oh, I PLAN on it.

Jisung: No one else is invited. I just decided. That’s going to be my bday present to myself

Chan: Have at it, Ji. I’ll just stay in Woojin’s room so that I don’t interrupt.

Jisung: u make it sound like we’re gonna do something

Jeongin: NO HANKYPANKY YOU TWO

Seungmin: I mean. If it DOEs happen, you better tell us

Jisung: Shut up we’re just going to sleep

 

**11:34AM | keep your mouths shut, assholes (7)**

Hyunjin: that beautiful, beautiful idiot

Hyunjin: minho-hyung. i love your boyfriend

Minho: what a coincidence, i love urs too

Seungmin: lmao you two are dorks

Woojin: *gasp* I love yours, too, Seungmin!

Jeongin: ohno what to do, i think i love ur boyfriend too Woojin-hyung

Seungmin: it’s loving channie-hyung hrs over here

Chan: I HATE ALL OF YOU OH MY GOD

Chan: In the most endearing way possible, of course.

Chan: I’ll just claim you all, including Binnie and Lix

Minho: i mean that’s just to be assumed at this point.

Minho: gotta spread the love. hold on

 

 **11:40AM | Happy Birthday Jisung!** ♥ **(9)**

mentos: PSA: I love all of my boyfriends

binnie: absolutely no one is surprised

mentos: that’s when you say that u love me too you prick

jjix: I LOVE YOU TOO MINNIE HYUNG

ji: I LOVE YOU MOST

jjix: valid. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU AND ALL THE OTHERS

 

**11:44AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: well, my dudes, I most certainly count that as a win

Jisung: HE

Jisung: HE LOVES ALL OF US

Chan: Fuck, I’m gonna need Felix to tone down his adorableness.

Chan: It’s not good for my health.

Woojin: I second that.

Woojin: Still, Minnie got a direct hit. How you feeling, Minho?

Minho: I’m feeling fucking great, thank you.

Minho: i just had a fantastic lunch

Minho: I have 8 hot dates tonight.

Minho: All of my boyfriends love me.

Minho: life’s good.

Minho: #Minhos1stWin

Changbin: You are so fucking dramatic.

Minho: shut up and go back to ur leech

Woojin: Oh my, that blush on Binnie.

Chan: I’m so sad Jeongin and I will have to part ways with you guys soon.

Chan: We have to get ready for evals now.

Seungmin: UWU ALERT

Seungmin: THAT WAS PRECIOUS

Seungmin: #JEONGIN1STWIN TOO

Hyunjin: ...jfc lix is in a really good mood today

Jisung: Im SO SOFT

Jisung: SMART move asking for a good luck hug, innie

Minho: IS THAT ALL IT TAKES TO GET A CHEEK KISS FROM LIX

Minho: I suddenly need all the luck in the world to sit through agonizingly sweet changlix in bio

Minho: think that’ll get me a kiss?

Woojin: You already had your first win, Minnie. Let someone else have their turn

Chan: I believe… Changbin is the only one who hasn’t had a real win yet?

Hyunjin: Maybe… Jisung got the nap first and ‘ily’

Hyunjin: I got the 1st cheek kiss

Hyunjin: Minho hyung got to kiss all over his face AND an i love you response instantly

Hyunjin: channie hyung got to kiss his head (not to mention, morning cuddles almost on the daily)

Hyunjin: jeongin got first indirect kiss AND the precious good luck hug and cheek kiss

Hyunjin: woojin hyung….

Woojin: I did kiss his temple the other night…

Hyunjin: SEUNGMIN

Seungmin: I mean. I had the whole baby shark thing and shoulder massage

Seungmin: when will my kiss come

Hyunjin: tbh changbinnie hyung stays winning 24/7

Jisung: agree.

Woojin: Well he’s winning even more rn as we walk upstairs.

Jisung: WHAT HAPPENED

Minho: Lee Felix is being Lee Felix and Seo Changbin is being Seo Changbin.

Hyunjin: ...woojin decode pls

Woojin: Felix started walking up the stairs backwards and the LOOK he gave Changbin when he started to do it

Minho: IT’S THAT LOOK

Minho: thE ONE HE GAVE ME BEFORE I KISSED HIS FACE

Hyunjin: THE SAME HE GAVE ME WHEN HE KISSED MY CHEEK

Woojin: Wow, we stan a Look™

Woojin: ANYWAY before Felix could even start going up the stairs like that Changbin put his hand over where Felix’s already was on the banister…

Minho: and said “Don’t you even think about it, Lee Felix.”

Minho: AND NOW THEY”RE HOLDING HANDS WE LOVE A NON OFFICIAL COUPLE

Hyunjin: Felix literally holds all of our hands

Minho: let me live

Seungmin: I am: Thriving.

Jisung: once upon a time

Jisung: on a day just like this, monday, was it?

Jisung: when minnie hyung sent the photos of them walking side by side but CHANGBIN HYUNG SHIED AWAY WHEN THEIR HANDS TOUCHED

Minho: OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

Seungmin: WE LOVE GOD TIER CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

Changbin: Shut the fuck up or I’ll let him fall down the stairs next time.

Hyunjin: LMAO

Seungmin: Just say you like him and go

Jisung: Ah yes, this is the normality i love

Woojin: Today… is so weird. But in the best way.

Minho: ahh, even Woojin-hyung’s iconic line.

**_[Changbin has left the chat.]_ **

Woojin: That was to be expected.

Minho: We have a lab today apparently. Happy Friday everyone~ See you on the flip side.

 

 **2:51PM | woojin’s sweetheart** ♥ **(2)**

woojinhyungie: Hey sweetheart. Wanna come listen in on my individual practice after your eval?

lix♥: YeS! and since we’re gonna be done so early i’ll have time to kill until jisung gets out of class!

woojinhyungie: ♥♥♥ You’re gonna kill it, love!

woojinhyungie: I’ll be watching.

lix♥: really!?! I”m excited now!!

 

 **2:57PM | Happy Birthday Jisung!** ♥ **(9)**

chad: Everyone is so quiet today…

mentos: we’re practicing what u preach, mr bang chan

mentos: for once

ji: We had tooooooons of notes in gov that we just finished up

jjix: RIP my hand. it hurts so bad

mentos: i’ll hold it better on the way to dance, angel baby

jjix: uwu

ji: i think the fuck not, it is MY birthday

ji: not YOURs

mentos: knock knock bitch. we’re outisde your class

ji: who is ‘we’

 

**3:02PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: FUCK YOU HYUNG

Minho: I… I lost to WOOJIN?

Chan: LMAO

Chan: Let him have his moment.

Minho: Moment lasted until we got all the way down the stairs.

Jisung: You’ll never guess who he’s glued himself to, now

Seungmin: I, for one, am very much alive right now.

Jeongin: THAT CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING

Hyunjin: I think we should like, mark today on a calendar or something. Changbin hyung is winning left and right

Chan: It was to be expected.

Jeongin: Explain

Woojin: ^^^

Chan: The whole “so” being a magic word earlier in pre-cal?

Chan: That really was the magic word, or phrase. “I told you so.” is what the whole phrase was

Minho: …elaborate further???

Chan: Felix had a stomachache when he woke up this morning and he gave Binnie two options over facetime.

Chan: 1. To come to our room and hug it better in the moment. or 2. Have him say “I told you so.” during pre-cal and then Felix get to be his ‘leech’ for the whole day.

Chan: Changbin went with option 2 as we have seen throughout today.

Seungmin: HE WILLINGINGLY

Seungmin: HE COULD HAVE JUST TAKEN THE ONE FLUFFY SLEEPY JUST WOKEN UP SOFT AS SHIT HUG

Seungmin: But he chose endless hugs all day long.

Woojin: Wow

Jisung: that’s it. i’m going to scold felix on his snacking habit until he starts threatening to hug ME nonstop for a day

Chan: As if.

Minho: You’ll be the fool to supply the snacks.

Hyunjin: we’d all be guilty of that much, honestly

Jeongin: speaking of binnie hyung

**_[Jeongin has added ‘Changbin’ to the chat.]_ **

Woojin: Oh. Wow.

Minho: Changbin even put his arms around Felix and swayed him a couple of times when they said goodbye…

Changbin: Stop. I don’t want this. Leave me out.

Changbin: End my suffering.

Chan: Softie.

Jeongin: Seungminnnnn…. how you holding up….

Woojin: Oh. He’s not.

Woojin: I had to drag him to our classroom to check in for attendance.

Woojin: Gonna go deposit him in a practice room before I go to find a good spot in the auditorium now.

Jisung: YOURE GONNA GO WATCH EVALS?!?!/

Changbin: Aw, too bad we have an assignment today.

Jisung: NOT F A I R

Jeongin: MY TEACHER GAVE US TEN DOCUMENTS TO TYPE UP

Minho: lol i do NOT miss computer skills

Woojin: The only fun part about that class was getting to play games after we were done transcribing.

Chan: Hey, and it helped our typing skills and learning how to use basic programs like excel and powerpoint… Useful stuff.

Jeongin: but the shit we get is never even interesting. it’s so BORING

Minho: Hey **@Changbin**

Changbin: What, Mints for Brains?

Minho: Just wanna say

Minho: Felix looks hella fine in your leggings.

Changbin: Go away.

Minho: and they’re CAPRI LEGGINGS

Minho: your mom has TASTE

Minho: the calves on this boy

Minho: I mean, I’m dressed the exact same way, but it looks so much better on him I don’t GET IT

Woojin: What time are you guys going to start?

Minho: we’re going to warm up until 3:15 and then head to the auditorium

Woojin: Sweet. I’m gonna just work on COMP homework until then.

Woojin: Got a great spot up front.

Minho: anyone else there???

Woojin: Like… five other students from grand chorus.

Woojin: Oh, I think the track and soccer kids are allowed to come, too. A few of them just came in.

Woojin: Juyeon says, “Tell your boys I said hello!”

Chan: HELLO JUYEONNIE!!!!!

Minho: lmao track head. hewwo~

Woojin: And of course, since Juyeon came to sit next to me, so did Chanhee.

Woojin: Since you asked, Jaemin found his way here as well. Must have skipped his actual class bc I know he has drama with Jinnie and Felix for elective.

Hyunjin: he is, without a doubt in my mind, there for Jeno and Jeno only.

Woojin: No surprise. I’m guessing Wooseok and Yuto have come just for Hyunggu as well…

Chan: Oh, most definitely.

Woojin: How cute

Jeongin: what woojin hyung says: i’m going to do homework

Woojin: Listen

Jeongin: what woojin hyung does: gives detailed play by play about all of the other boys going to watch the dance evals

Woojin: COMP is boring. That’s more up Minho’s alley. Now, if it was pre-cal homework, I’d be all over it.

Minho: Hyung, I gotta leave my phone in the studio now, but we’re about to head that way.

Woojin: Alright, good luck~!

Minho: ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

**3:40 | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: Oh my word…

Jisung: WHAT

Woojin: Felix dances… with so much grace…

Minho: He’s gorgeous isn’t he?

Woojin: He’s like…

Woojin: The way he moves is so fluid I’m amazed

Woojin: Like, we’ve all seen Minho and Hyunjin dance

Woojin: Hyunjin is super powerful where Minnie is sharp

Woojin: But Lix is… so Lix. It was so simple, but so pretty and graceful and wow

Changbin: Wise words from Kim Woojin.

Woojin: Shut up. You know you wish you could have seen it.

Woojin: HHHHHHHHHHHH

Woojin: He’s SKIPPING to me I’m SOFT

Woojin: okay goodbye

Minho: These nerds.

Minho: ngl, lix skipping up to woojin was precious

Jeongin: I WANT TO SEE HIM DANCE OH MY GOD

Seungmin: I should have come :(

Jisung: YOU COULD HAVE GONE AND YOU DIDNT????

Seungmin: I really needed to practice :(

Jisung: Awwww it’s okay, next time is going to be after school so we’ll all go!

Minho: YEP! We’re having a recital for the next one. I’m EXCITED

 

**3:44PM | keep your mouths shut, assholes (7)**

**_[Minho has renamed the chat to ‘PARTY TIME, ASSHOLES!’]_ **

**3:45PM | PARTY TIME, ASSHOLES! (7)**

Woojin: Fitting.

Woojin: Anyway, Lix and I are in a practice room.

Minho: Hyunjin I’m heading to the dorms to change clothes since we got out early.

Minho: I’ll meet you by your room after class. You’ll have time to change before we leave.

Hyunjin: aye aye party captain

Chan: So I just… stay put until Jisung is deposited in my room???

Minho: precisely

Chan: Okay.

Seungmin: Jeongin, I’ve already got our gifts in the sophomore kitchen. I’ll grab Minho-hyung’s and Woojin-hyung’s once he get’s up here, we’ll just have to take another trip up for chan-hyungs

Changbin: Uhhhh how do you plan on getting Chan-hyung’s gifts???

Jeongin: lmao you weren’t actually in a practice room???

Seungmin: hell no, i needed to get a head start so that we don’t have any run ins with jisung

Seungmin: Uhh, **@Chan** please hightail your butt up here as soon as you can :D

Hyunjin: i’ll get up there as fast as possible to hand you mine

Seungmin: i just finished changing, now.

Chan: I can ditch the last ten min if you want.

Chan: We haven’t done anything new today.

Minho: Nah, I’ll help get your stuff before Jisung get’s up here.

Chan: Too late, I’m already walking out. I suddenly have a stomach ache and need to go to the infirmary.

Minho: And you scold me for skipping.

Chan: I’M ONLY SKIPPING LIKE 8 MINUTES WORTH OF NOTHING

Minho: Yeah yeah.

Minho: and I put food in Lix’s belly

Minho: I still got shit for it.

Chan: Hey, at least I kept you company in the studio last night.

Minho: and the trade off was a fucking earful from you that never ended

Chan: Sigh.

Chan: I’m coming up the stairs now. Wait by my room.

Minho: I’m still in the middle of changing. would be quicker if i didn’t have to keep texting YOU

Chan: PSA: Minho changes with his door WIDE OPEN

Woojin: Lmao he doesn’t even bother changing in the closet or bathroom, either.

Woojin: Usually tosses his shirt to the laundry pile from where he sits at his desk for ME to pick up because he never makes it.

Seungmin: you’re brave to be in this chat with felix with you, hyung.

Woojin: He’s dabbling at the piano rn. It’s… so cute.

Woojin: Oh, he actually knows a little bit of piano and I am SO alive.

Woojin: He played a some of Payphone until he got frustrated, so now he’s just doing scales that he remembers.

Jeongin: UWU

Changbin: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Jisung and I are being let out of class a few minutes early.

Minho: Stall.

Minho: You have the best brain out of all of us, Binnie. Put it to use.

Changbin: -_- I’ll see what I can do, but I have to get ready for work, you know…

Minho: Give us at least until 4:05

Changbin: Hurry up.

Minho: NYOOMING AT LIGHTNING SPEED I PROMISE

Changbin: Dork.

Minho: ily2

Seungmin: I have collected the senior boys’ gifts save for Changbin-hyung’s. But he’ll bring his on his own.

Changbin: Yup.

Changbin: That much, I can do. I’m also going to bring a change of clothes and probably change around 7:30ish if it’s slow enough.

Jeongin: I picked out my outfit last night so i can just change really fast before seungmin and i leave!

Minho: Jinnie, I’m by your room~

Hyunjin: im omw rn

Seungmin: Yours is the last one we need, jinnie

Hyunjin: u guys gonna be able to carry all of this???

Jeongin: I’m headed up.

Jeongin: we can take 2 trips if needed

Jeongin: just as long as we know felix-hyung is going to be upstairs when we come back the second time so there’s not a chance that we could run into him

Hyunjin: i’m out of class now

Seungmin: Yeesh, why is Woojin-hyung’s so heavy

Jeongin: I LOVE WOOJIN-HYUNGS GIFtsSSSS

 

**4:06PM | PARTY TIME, ASSHOLES! (7)**

Changbin: Are we good?

Changbin: He’s about to “leave my ass”

Woojin: Felix is getting sleepy

Minho: Hyunjin and I are literally about to roll out

Chan: I’m in my room

Seungmin: Jeongin and I are hiding in his room for now.

Changbin: Okay, well I don’t think he’s going to let me hold him any longer

Woojin: I’ll wait about ten more min. I’ll play through my solos or something

Minho: go go go

Hyunjin: we just left the gates

Jeongin: this feels so dramatic

Jeongin: I LOVE IT

Seungmin: i’ve never felt so badass

Changbin: Okay, we’re heading that way now

Changbin: Me vs keeping Jisung from texting the big gc to see where Felix is at

Minho: you’re doing great sweetie

 

**4:10PM | PARTY TIME, ASSHOLES! (7)**

Chan: I have obtained a sleepy Jiji

Chan: He’s about to ask for Felix

Chan: Incoming

 

 **4:12PM | Happy Birthday Jisung!** ♥ **(9)**

ji: Lee Felix

ji: Wherefore art thou, Lee Felix?

mentos: u do realize that that means ‘why’ and not ‘where’ right?

bbyprince: #youtried

jjix: let him be

jjix: i’m in a practice room wtih woojin-hyungie, ji

jjix: are you already to the dorm?

ji: yeeeees :(

ji: i’m in ur dorm

jjix: mine???

ji: mhmmm. binnie hyung had to go to work but i came up stairs with him. so now i’m just hanging around channie-hyung waiting for u

jjix: I GUESS IT’S TIME TO GO

woojout: I’m finished practicing anyway

jjix: we’re on our way~

binnie: As much as I wish I could get in on all this, I’m heading out to work. I’ll see you all later, though. ♥

dandelion: :( can’t wait to see u later hyung

innie: try to have a good time at work until then!

mentos: gonna kiss you extra hard when i see you

binnie: Spare me.

ji: YOU CAN’T DENY MY KISSES THO IT’S MY BIRTHDAY

binnie: I suppose you’re right.

binnie: But that’ll be then. For now, later boys.

jjix: :( i’ll see u later. don’t work too hard. drink lots of water and stay hydrated. don’t forget to eat a little something and try not to hate people too much♥♥♥

 

**4:18PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: That was.

Minho: so… soft

Changbin: .___________________.

Changbin: I’m too awkward to even respond I feel terrible

Chan: I don’t think he says these things looking for a response, Binnie~

Chan: Loving reminders are just that.

Seungmin: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Jeongin: we’ve said it before, and i’ll say it again: the world does not deserve a lee felix

Woojin: Mood.

Jisung: WHY IS HE SO PRECIOUS

Hyunjin: truly an angel sent from above.

 

**4:32PM | PARTY TIME, ASSHOLES! (7)**

Woojin: Felix has been delivered to his room.

Woojin: and both he and Jisung pretty much disappeared up to Felix’s loft the moment he let go of me.

Chan: We stayed in the room until their whispers turned to soft snores.

Minho: authornim, back at it again!

Chan: -_-

Chan: It’s less and less funny each time

Jeongin: idk i think it’s kind of funny

Seungmin: you know what else would be funny

Hyunjin: sticking post-it notes all over jisung’s bed and dressers and the rest of ‘his’ furniture

Seungmin: I… yes

Seungmin: but i was thinking it would be funny to change our big gc name to something a bit more fitting

Seungmin: something like “chan and his baby boys”

Jeongin: what the hell is your problem, kim seungmin!?

Seungmin: as if i’ve never heard that before

Jeongin: im quite tempted to yeet you into the nearest volcano

Seungmin: xoxo

Hyunjin: PARTY SUPPLIES STORES ARE GLORIOUS I’M GOING TO SPEND SO MUCH MONEY

Minho: Oh lord… Did I make a mistake by bringing Jinnie. Tune in later~

Woojin: I can’t wait to see what you guys buy!

 

-

 

Felix woke up to a soft orange glow shining in his eyes. He squinted at the light that was escaping into his room from the small slits between the blinds and turned over to face Jisung.

He knew if the sun was beginning to set then the time was probably getting pretty late and someone would be there to wake them at any moment.

 _Better to wake him up softly than to have a rude awakening from someone else, later._ Felix thought to himself.

He shook Jisung’s small frame very gently with his hand on Jisung’s shoulder and hardly applied any pressure. He shook him a little harder when Jisung failed to give any sort of response to the soft wake up call, and even harder when that fell through.

“Jisung… We should probably wake up.” He yawned out while still shaking him. “Come on, Ji.”

Jisung finally showed signs of consciousness by breathing in deeply through his nose and cuddling closer to Felix.

Felix stilled the hand shaking him to rub his shoulder instead, and Jisung finally blinked his eyes open.

The blonde boy fought the coo that threatened to leave his lips at how adorable Jisung was upon just waking up.

“Hey, you. Good morning.”

Jisung laughed shortly through his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. “It’s most definitely _not_ morning, but sure, love. Good morning to you, too.”

“Have you had a good birthday day?” Felix asked, slowly trailing his hand from Jisung’s shoulder down the length of his arm until he held Jisung’s hand in his own.

Jisung nodded his head with his right cheek cutely squished against the pillow he was laying on.

“Best day ever.” He sighed out with a lazy smile.

“I feel so bad that I don’t have a gift for your birthday, Ji.” Felix pouted at the boy laying beside him.

“It’s not a big deal, lovely. Really, Hyunjinnie gave me a kiss for my birthday and that was plenty for a gift in my opinion.” Jisung chuckled and sat up in the bed to stretch his arms out with a small whine.

Felix sat up and looked at the other boy with caution.

“What? Is there something on my face? Sleep lines?” Jisung worriedly rubbed at his cheeks with his hands until Felix grabbed them with his own to still him.

“No. I just… I hate to be the person to steal someone else’s gift idea…”

Jisung looked at Felix with an unreadable expression.

“But…?” He prompted in hopes that the younger would continue and tried his damnedest to pretend that his heart wasn’t hammering in his chest at the implications behind the words Felix had just said.

“Would it be okay? If I kissed you…? You can totally say no, I don’t mind. I just really don’t have a gift for you, but I also really _really_ want to kiss you right now. I know that sounds pretty weird, but I’ve been thinking about it all day long and now that you’re right here in front of me looking sleepy and cute as hell I-”

“Felix.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Okay.”

Jisung stayed still and let Felix move in at his own pace, and he was _so_ glad he did. Felix didn’t automatically go for Jisung’s lips. Instead, he brushed their foreheads together before fully leaning the weight of his head against Jisung’s. They sat like that with their eyes closed for one, maybe two, breaths, and Jisung decided he was already addicted to kissing Felix before their mouths had even touched.

“Happy birthday, Jisung.” Felix’s breath ghosted against Jisung’s lips as he spoke the words, unknowingly causing Jisung’s breath to hitch ever so slightly before-

“KNOCK KNOCK, SLEEPY HEADS!” Three loud bangs followed the booming voice before the door to Felix’s dorm opened.

The two boys jumped away from each other, both letting out a very manly yelp in the process.

“Hyung, you scared the shit out of me!” Jisung whined with his face in a pillow.

“Sorry about that, but you two seriously need to get up and get ready. It’s already after seven! Binnie get’s off of work at eight and we still need to catch a late dinner before the movie starts!”

Jisung, still somewhat reeling from the _almost_ kiss, shook his head in a poor attempt to clear it.

“Hyung… where have you been?” Felix asked through a groggy yawn as he padded down the steps to where Chan was rummaging through his dresser drawers.

“Woojin’s room.” He answered simply and pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans. “Do you think these would look okay for tonight?” He asked Felix and Jisung once they were both beside him.

“Hyung, it’s bad luck to see your date before they’re dressed and ready to go! That ruins, like, half of the date experience. You’re supposed to worry about what to wear and fantasize about what your date is going to wear and-”

“Han Jisung.” Chan cut him off.

“Hmm?”

“Shut up and go get ready.” He shot the younger a look as he began to undo the buttons of his uniform dress shirt.

“No can do. I’m waiting until Felix is ready and then I’m going to whisk him away to my room!”

“Wh-why?” Felix stuttered. He held onto the door frame of his closet with his head peeking out, curious.

“Because… Why go by myself? I don’t wanna be alone on my birthday.” Jisung pouted while looking back and forth between a bare-chested Chan and Felix.

Jisung was used to seeing the other boys in various states of undress and remained unbothered by the sight of Chan’s half-nakedness. Felix, however, blushed a deep red that Jisung found extremely adorable and fought off the urge to coo at him.

“I’m sure Wooj wouldn’t mind being your escort, Sungie.” Chan suggested as he slid a tight-fitting white t-shirt over his head.

“No, I wanna go with him.” Felix spoke from somewhere inside the closet. “Ji, come help me figure out what to wear and I’ll help you!”

Chan raised an eyebrow at the excited smile on Jisung’s face. “Okay!”

“Didn’t you just say something about _‘not seeing your date before the date’_? Isn’t helping Fe pick an outfit quite literally going against all of that?”

“Hush! You already spoiled your outfit, Mr. Badass Vampire Looking Man. What’s one more outfit spoiled?”

Chan sighed. “I’m afraid it’ll be a total of three outfits spoiled for you, then. Woojin is walking to the cafe with us.”

“That’s different.” Jisung said over his shoulder as he approached Chan and Felix’s shared closet. “I didn’t see him getting dressed or help pick the outfit.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Chan ended the topic with a grin. “But we’re coming with you two to your room, Sung. Just so you know.”

Jisung did his very best to pretend he didn’t see the look of disappointment that graced Felix’s features for half a second at Chan’s announcement. He didn’t dare get his hopes up that Felix had made the suggestion in hopes of following through where they’d left off before Chan had so rudely interrupted them.

-

Woojin joined them a few minutes after Felix and Chan had deemed themselves as ready to go. Jisung and Felix both spent at least five minutes gushing over Woojin’s look: hair styled up and parted in a way that should be _illegal,_ dark denim skinny jeans with a deep maroon dress shirt tucked into it. He’d left three of the buttons unfastened, of course, for the other boys’ maximum suffering.

“What I don’t get,” Woojin started as the four of them made their way down the steps to Jisung’s floor. “Is how Felix can make a simple black turtleneck actually look _good.”_

“Isn’t it so unfair, Wooj?” Chan asked, fully agreeing with the older boy.

Jisung smirked to himself. He suddenly couldn’t wait to get to his room.

-

“Felix…” Jisung called from his bathroom.

Felix jumped up from Jisung and Seungmin’s couch and quickly made his way to the other, leaving Chan and Woojin to stare after him.

“Whoa. You look… hot.” Felix stated dumbly once he’d gotten a good look at Jisung.

The other boy was dressed in a pair of dark denim skinny jeans that were sporadically ripped down the legs of them, with a baby pink, loose-fitting dress shirt that he tucked into the front of his jeans and left untucked in the back. But that was only _half_ of the reason behind Felix’s awestruck expression.

Jisung’s bangs were styled out of his eyes and tastefully parted down the middle, showing off his eyebrows that Felix could tell had been filled in with makeup. But of course, Jisung hadn’t stopped at just his eyebrows.

The eye shadow on his lids was subtle enough that Felix didn’t notice it at first glance, but the matte beige and light brown shimmering cream was blended beautifully across Jisung’s lids. The smudged eyeliner brought the whole look together, though. It gave a definition to Jisung’s beautiful eyes that Felix absolutely loved.

“Can I do yours? The makeup?” Jisung asked tentatively. “It won’t be much, just a little eyeliner and shadow. You don’t need much because your eyes are already pretty deep, but after seeing you with makeup last night, I-”

“Of course, Ji! I’m excited, oh my gosh!” Felix smiled widely and moved further into the bathroom.

“Okay, sit on the counter then!” Jisung instructed him with a matching grin.

Felix quickly hoisted himself up on the counter space that Jisung cleared off for him and waited as Jisung gathered the stuff he needed.

Minutes later, Felix was thanking every god listening that he had to keep his eyes closed for the majority of the time Jisung did his makeup. He felt like he couldn’t breathe properly with how close Jisung was, especially as he moved about the space between Felix’s spread legs.

Only once Jisung finally took a step back to admire his handiwork did Felix even bother trying to breath regularly.

“Wow.” Jisung breathed out. “I mean, it’s nothing professional, but damn. A little definitely goes a long way. I made sure the freckles on your eyelids were still visible, too! They’re so cute.”

Felix didn’t even have time to glance in the mirror behind him before Jisung was tugging him off the counter and out of the bathroom to show him off to Woojin and Chan.

“Finally!” Chan exclaimed when he saw them leaving the bathroom.

“We should really get go-”

Woojin, who had been looking down at his phone before, looked up when Chan suddenly stopped talking. “What…- _Wow.”_

Chan did his best not to stutter as he began talking again. “Yesterday… Your makeup was really pretty, Lix. But this… Jesus, Jisung.”

Jisung smiled triumphantly.

“He looks hot, right?”

Chan and Woojin nodded dumbly, both unsure of what else to say about the beautiful blonde in front of them.

Felix cleared his throat once the burn on his ears became unbearable.

“We should head out, yeah?”

 

-

 

**7:53PM | PARTY TIME, ASSHOLES! (7)**

Minho: i feel sick

Minho: but good sick

Hyunjin: u still look hot, tho

Minho: thanks. my forehead sweat gives off the illusion that i’m glistening~

Jeongin: seungmin really outdid himself w/ decorations

Seungmin: yeah welll you guys should see the FUCKING CAKES CHANGBIN HYUNG MADE THEYRE BEAUTIFUL

Woojin: Hey, not to freak you guys out, but we’re heading down from Jisung’s room, now.

Chan: Also, prepare you hearts, boys. Jisung and Felix did their makeup.

Chan: Or rather, Jisung did his and Felix’s makeup.

Woojin: Ji also gave Felix one of his earrings.

Changbin: Makeup? Again?

Hyunjin: *files away ‘felix in makeup’ as something changbin seems to be into*

Changbin: Shut the fuck up, Hyunjin.

Minho: JILIX REALLY SAID FUCK THEIR BOYFRIENDS’ LIVES DIDN’T THEY

Seungmin: probably not the best time or place

Seungmin: but @ how felix started calling us his boyfriends

Hyunjin: STOP

Hyunjin: its literally the most precious thing

Jeongin: i love him so much

Woojin: We’re about to cross the main street..

Changbin: The place does look really good.

Changbin: I’m kind of really excited now?

Minho: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Seungmin: HURRY UP I’M STARVING

Seungmin: i’m gonna film their reactions on my phone and take some candids w/ the nice camera

Hyunjin: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh make sure to yell extra loud

Chan: Incoming. Less than a minute.

 

-

 

“Felix.” Jisung pulled him to a stop right outside the cafe’s entrance, causing the older two to run straight into them.

“Nope! Come on, you two! We have a schedule we need to stick to!” Chan grabbed both of their wrists as Woojin held the entrance door open and the two boys found themselves being shoved into an uncharacteristically dim-lit cafe.

_“SURPRISE!”_

Voices came from around them as the other boys popped up from random spots around the cafe.

Chan and Woojin were no exceptions to the ‘surprise,’ effectively scaring Jisung and Felix shitless from behind, as well.

Jisung held onto Felix’s side as tightly as his fingers would allow at the sudden commotion before he promptly burst into tears.

“YAH!” Jisung yelled at the boys now approaching them, all with the giddiest of smiles on their faces. Even Seungmin’s smile could be seen behind the bulky white camera attached to his face as he took multiple shots of the two birthday boys’ reactions. “You all… y-you all said we w-wouldn’t d-do the surp-prise p-p-partyyyyyy!” He whined and hiccuped his way through the tears.

Jisung flung himself into Minho’s waiting arms the moment his boyfriend was close enough and continued crying into his shoulder.

Felix remained still. He found himself confused, but also didn’t want to make any assumptions that the whole ordeal was done with his birthday in mind, as well. His logical sense told him that it was all done for Jisung and Jisung alone, because... it was _his_ birthday, after all. But a long look around him quickly had Felix realizing that that wasn’t the case, as his name was strung up in paper letters on the wall alongside Jisungs, and gigantic letter balloons spelled out _both_ of their names, too.

“B-But… I never told anyone about my birthday being tomorrow…”

Minho looked at him hesitantly. “Remember when I told you I got a good look at your personal file? Well, uh… your birthday was literally the first thing I noticed. And the fact that it was only a day after Jisung’s made it easy to remember, too.”

“Happy birthday a day early, Felix.” Chan spoke softly from behind Felix and hugged him close for a brief moment before letting go as Jisung began talking again.

“You guys… I seriously had no idea! I’m… I’m genuinely surprised!” Jisung finally detached himself from Minho and grabbed Felix’s hand once more.

Felix closed his hand around the other’s and held him in place, looking down at the floor as he spoke. “I’m… sorry that you have to share your celebration with me, Jisung. We only just met and‒”

“Don’t you even _think_ about apologizing to me right now, Lee Felix!” Jisung said in disbelief of what he was hearing come out of Felix’s mouth. He lifted Felix’s chin with his free hand, “If I have to share my birthday with someone, there’s almost no one else I’d rather share it with than you, lovely.”

Low gagging noises came somewhere from Minho’s direction, but they went ignored by Felix and Jisung.

“Wow… it really was fate meeting you, huh?” Felix moved his eyes off of Jisung for a moment to scan the smiling faces of each boy around them. “All of you, really.” He whispered.

Jisung nodded enthusiastically. The last thing he needed was to start crying again, and Felix’s words were a one way ticket to the waterworks, so he tugged on the blonde boy’s wrist. “Let’s go look at everything!”

The rest of the boys parted to give space for the two of them to walk through and Jisung and Felix stood, stunned silent as they took in the beautifully decorated cafe.

The first and probably most noticeable difference was the lack of tables and chairs that usually took up most of the floor space. Balloons were tied to every possible surface in the half of the cafe the boys were allotted to use. The balloons were pastel blue, mixed with white and lavender ones and the table decorations down to the plates, napkins, and plastic-ware all matched the same colors as a theme.

Both boys’ mouths dropped when their eyes landed on the food table and its overflowing contents.

“There is absolutely no way that we can finish all of this.” Jisung was the first to speak. His mouth watered at the mere sight of the table of foods, but he was excited to see more! He tugged Felix over to a shorter table that was also decorated prettily with desserts and drinks with confetti sprinkled around it all. In the center of it sat two beautifully made cakes.

“H-Hyung.” Felix gasped loud enough for all of them to hear when he made the connection. Changbin appeared next to them in seconds and Felix looked to him with his eyes wide. “Is this… I mean, are these the cakes from the drawings I saw on your desk?”

“Mhmm.” Changbin smiled softly and pointed to the cake in front of Jisung. “That one is for Ji. It’s a white-chocolate and raspberry cheesecake with an oreo cookie-crumb base. Felix,” Changbin addressed him softly, “yours is the purple and white one.”

Felix was still staring at the side of Changbin’s face. He was overwhelmed with gratitude for him and the other boys, and he knew looking at the cake again might make him emotional knowing that Changbin made it personally with him in mind. He looked, still, to the cake that Changbin described.

It was so simple; six alternating layers of both cake and cream. The deep purple cake a stark contrast against the white cream, and the trail of purple crumbles along the top of the cake seemed to be the metaphorical cherry on top that brought it all together.

“It’s a taro velvet cake. I remembered how you really seemed to enjoy the cake I made last week, so I wanted to try something a little different, and‒”

“It’s perfect, Hyung.” Felix breathed out, Jisung nodded beside him in silent agreement.

“Well, shall we eat?” Chan asked from somewhere off to the side of the dessert table. He was tired of the sidelong glances that the other boys had started sending him. All of them starving and ready to eat. The abundance of fried chicken, pizza, and various other sides were calling all of their names, including Chan’s.

“Yes! I am starving!” Both Jisung and Felix exclaimed together, promptly giggling and jinxing each other, which caused the rest of the boys to laugh along with them.

-

“PRESENTS TIME!” Jeongin announced loudly as he turned down the music that had been playing through the speakers around the cafe.

Felix hadn’t even _thought_ about gifts, so he was completely surprised, once more, when Jeongin and Seungmin began to lift pairs of gifts out from underneath the table that had an extra long cloth covering it.

The fact that the gifts came in pairs had Felix’s heart feeling a funny way, and he willed it to stop before he felt like crying again.

Most of the sets were identical, save for the different color of wrapping or gift bag and tissue paper, but each set had one with Jisung’s name on it and the other with Felix’s, all written in the same pretty script that had Felix thinking the boys all had one person in charge of writing their names.

“Who wants to give theirs, first?” Seungmin asked the group of boys that gathered around the two guests of honor.

“Me!” Woojin broke away from the circle and grabbed two medium sized bags, one purple and one blue. Both of them with an over-the-top bow tied around the handles.

He handed a bag to each boy and stood back as they eagerly untied the bows.

Felix almost found himself getting distracted by the pretty tissue paper before Jisung sent him a glare. He absolutely refused to open anything ahead of the blonde boy, but he was way too excited to stop and play with the paper!

“Oh, sorry!” Felix giggled and continued taking the last of the paper out and pulled up the gifts that sat at the bottom of the bag.

Felix completely missed whatever gifts Jisung brought away from his bag, as he was far too distracted with his own. A deep maroon beanie with a fuzzy pom pom on the top of it was the first thing he grabbed. It was soft and so beautifully made, he was tempted to put it on right that second!

“For when it gets a little colder, Lix.” Woojin explained as Felix turned the hat over a couple of times in his hands.

Jisung, Felix noticed, had wasted no time in crowning himself with the light gray french beret that he’d received before diving into his bag for the next object.

Felix followed suit, and pulled out a heavy box with a picture of a fancy looking bottle and brand on the side.

“It’s the scent that you really liked when we went to the mall on Sunday… I went back and bought it for you.” Woojin took the box out of Felix’s hands and opened it, gently setting the pretty bottle of cologne in his hands, instead. “And there’s one last thing in there.” He inclined his head toward the bag on the table in front of Felix.

The last thing turned out to be a designer fidget spinner. Felix didn’t even want to know where Woojin bought it from _or_ how much it probably cost him, but he absolutely loved it. All of it was so thoughtful and perfect. “Thank you, Hyung.” Felix sat everything down to wrap his arms around the older boy who returned the embrace with a kiss on the top of his head.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

“I need to go next.” Minho announced as Woojin and Felix let go of each other.

“You _need_ to?” Jeongin snorted, but separated Minho’s gifts from the rest of the pile as the older boy approached it.

Minho nodded, blinking rapidly. “Yeah.”

He handed Felix a thick lavender envelope with his name written prettily in white across the front of it. To Jisung, he gave an identical envelope in pastel blue, but also a small square box that was wrapped a little _too_ perfectly, and in a different shade of blue than the rest of the wrapping paper.

Minho interrupted the two before they could begin opening up the pretty envelopes by laying his hand on Jisung’s shoulder.

“Let Felix open his first… there’s something extra with yours.” He said with a smile that was almost unnerving. Was Minho… nervous?

“Also, Felix,” Minho began as Felix slid open the seal of the envelope. He looked up to show that he was listening, but kept opening it until the flap was free. “Your hair was the main gift, love. What’s in the envelope is just some extras that I got for both of you.”

Felix pulled out the contents of the envelope: a gift certificate to the movie theater inside the mall, and various gift card to multiple high-end clothing stores and restaurants. He filtered through them, eyes wide. “Hyung. You did so much. I’m… I really can’t thank you enough!”

“You can thank me by taking us on some dates in the near future, how’s that?” Minho winked at him before letting Felix hug him tightly.

“Of course!” The blonde agreed quickly and stepped back so that Minho could turn to Jisung.

“Go ahead.” Minho said in a hushed voice.

Jisung went for the small box without hesitating for even a second. He guessed that whatever Felix pulled out of the envelope was probably identical to whatever was inside his own and that whatever was in the box was equal to the cost of Felix’s hair appointment. His heart hammered in his chest just on that thought alone.

Inside the square box was another box, just slightly smaller and rounded on the top, and soft to the touch. The blue of the jewelry box matched the blue of the perfect wrapping paper and Jisung felt his breath catch as he slowly opened the lid. Sitting on top of the gift was a neatly folded square of paper that he quickly took out and closed the box to avoid spoiling it for himself before reading what Minho had to say.

He’d done so, _so_ well in refraining from crying since the first occurrence, but Jisung’s eyes began to water as he read the small note. Through the unshed tears he reopened the box and sighed happily at the beautiful rose gold ring. He let Minho take the box from his hands and smiled through the couple of tears that had escaped and rolled down his cheeks when the older took his hand and slipped the slim band onto his right ring finger.

“You read the note, hmm?” Minho asked in a hushed whisper, face close to the younger’s. He wiped away the few tears that still ran down Jisung’s face with his thumbs while the younger nodded. “It’s a promise, Ji. We’ll make it through the next school year one step at a time. Until then, we’re going to make the most of this precious time we have together, okay?”

Jisung nodded again and let Minho press a quick kiss to his cheek before he engulfed the elder in a bone-crushing hug.

Felix turned to open his next gift with a small smile. The sweet exchange left him wanting to cry, too, but refrained and thought to distract himself with the remaining gifts.

“This one is from Jeongin!”

“Ah, Hyung… It’s not much, okay? I was pressed for time-”

“I already love it.” Felix promised, suddenly by Jeongin’s side and giving the maknae a peck on the cheek before he pulled his focus back to the small purple gift bag.

The rest of the gift-giving went without any more emotional hiccups, but there were still a few close calls here and there. The matching designer hoodies from Hyunjin had both boys ecstatic! They couldn’t wait to go out in them together, and of course they couldn’t go without their matching wireless Powerbeats3 earbuds from Chan! And the two of them had a _time_ trying to recreate the poses that Hyunjin and Seungmin had them do for the photos that Changbin had turned into adorable caricatures.

Felix was once again, overcome with the overwhelming sensation of gratitude toward them all, and made sure each of the boys knew how thankful he truly was with each embrace he gave them.

And if he held onto Changbin a minute or several longer than any of the others and kept himself pretty much attached to the older boy for the remainder of their little party, no one bothered pointing it out, and for that, he was also thankful.

-

Hyunjin and Woojin flanked Felix’s sides while Jisung and Minho walked hand in hand just barely ahead of the other three.

“That was nice of Channie-hyung to bring my stuff back to the dorm for me.” Felix mused as the five of them waited for the crosswalk light to turn green. Chan and Changbin, along with Seungmin and Jeongin, had left directly after Changbin finished the rest of his closing duties to bring back the leftover food that needed to be stored in the kitchens. The remaining five chose to walk up and down the deserted street a little while longer, enjoying each other’s company in the cool night air.

Woojin hummed, “He’s exhausted, I’m sure. I feel the same way, but I know Changbin really appreciated us helping clean everything up and close the cafe with him, too. Definitely no regrets there.”

“Did you have a good time, Ji?”

Jisung turned around as they reached the other side of the street and barreled into Hyunjin’s frame. “You asshole! You lied to me about not buying me any gifts!”

Hyunjin shrugged and bent down to peck the shorter male on the lips. “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to makeout with you.”

“Wow. That’s hot.” Minho admitted with raised eyebrows as he pulled his boyfriend away from Hyunjin and began walking toward the campus gate with a little more pep in his step compared to the leisurely pace they’d been at before.

“It’s still your birthday for the next few minutes,” Minho said, dragging Jisung toward the dorms by his hand, the pretty ring on his finger shining beautifully under the bright lamps they passed. “Can I make out with you for an extra gift, too?”

Jisung rolled his eyes but turned to wave goodnight to the other three boys, still. “We’re gonna head up, first! Thank you again guys. I’ll never forget tonight!”

“Goodnight, Jiji.” Woojin answered him sweetly.

“I’m glad you had fun!” Hyunjin called out as the two grew further away.

Felix waved him on silently and smiled to himself when Hyunjin and Woojin took either of his hands into their own as they continued their slower walk to the dormitory.

‒

“Well, this is our stop.” Hyunjin said as they came to the entrance to the junior floor. Felix was less than surprised to know that Woojin would be staying with Hyunjin for the night. He could guess that Jisung was probably in Minho and Woojin’s shared room, as well.

“I’ll walk you to your room, at least.” Felix said sweetly.

“Okay, this is _really_ our stop.” Woojin laughed once they arrived in front of Hyunjin’s dorm room. Hyunjin unlocked the door but made no move to walk inside. Woojin pulled Felix close and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling back. “Goodnight, baby. We’ll have more fun tomorrow, okay?”

Felix nodded, “Goodnight, Hyung! I’ll see you in the morning for birthday breakfast!”

“Sounds like a plan!” Woojin agreed with a tired smile before he excused himself into Hyunjin’s room.

Hyunjin reassured the older boy that he would be with him in a few minutes before he pulled the door until it was only barely cracked open and faced Felix. He then pulled his phone from the back pocket of his ripped skinny jeans and flashed his lock screen -a cute selfie of himself and Woojin- to show the time displayed.

12:02AM

“Happy birthday, angel.”

He tucked his phone away and pulled Felix closer to him by his hips. Their closeness forced the shorter boy to look up, his breath catching at the tender expression in Hyunjin’s eyes.

“About that time I said I would properly tell you goodnight…” Hyunjin began in a hushed tone, but not quite a whisper. He leaned in close, their noses almost touching, “May I?”

Felix could tell, he could _always_ tell, that Hyunjin looked for some sign of discomfort in Felix toward his advances. Yet, the heavy implication behind Hyunjin’s words did nothing but excite Felix. Hell, he would have gone in for the kill the night the two of them had their ‘talk,’ but Felix decided that he did not want to rush into anything, unsure of what the other boys might think or feel about it all. But after Monday’s fiasco and all the close calls that had followed since, there was nothing more Felix wanted than to finally, _finally_ get his kiss... or eight.

He didn’t answer Hyunjin verbally. Instead, he nodded just slightly and hoped that the desire in his eyes shined brighter than anything else.

One of the hands that still held his hips moved to gently curve around his left cheek as Hyunjin leaned in closer.

Both of their eyes fell shut and Felix let his lips part when he felt the tickle of Hyunjin’s warm breath just before even warmer lips pressed against them. Hyunjin left his lips pressed against Felix’s for one, two heartbeats before pulling back to gauge Felix’s reaction, his heart swooping down into his stomach when the blonde boy’s eyes fluttered open and looked at him, asking for _more._

The taller boy was quick to fulfill the silent request and bent down to slot his lips against Felix’s once more, earning a soft sigh from him. Hyunjin took the noise as a positive sign and found the courage to put a little more pressure into the kiss, almost sighing himself when Felix’s fingers grasped at the material of his jacket.

Still, the kiss remained soft and sweet, neither boy adding any heat and keeping the pace slow.

“That,” Hyunjin mouthed against Felix’s lips when they broke apart, “is how you kiss someone goodnight, Lee Felix.”

Felix rolled his bottom lip between his teeth when their noses brushed against each other before decidedly pressing another kiss to Hyunjin’s lips that the other boy quickly responded to with a smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind, for next time.” Felix’s voice was huskier than usual, and Hyunjin absolutely loved it.

Hyunjin’s hand fell away from his cheek when Felix closed the minuscule amount of space between them to hug him close and bury his face in Hyunjin’s chest.

“Goodnight, Jinnie. Thank you, for everything.”

Hyunjin placed another kiss on the top of the blonde’s hair. “Goodnight, angel. Have sweet dreams, okay?”

Felix nodded his head against Hyunjin’s chest and pulled away, only backing up a couple of steps to give the other a small wave.

Hyunjin returned the adorable gesture and rested his hand on the door handle behind him.

“Is it alright… I mean, is it alright with _you_ if I tell Woojin-hyung? I kind of just want to shout from the rooftop that I got to kiss you, but‒”

Felix nodded, smiling brightly. “Tell whoever you like, Jinnie. It’s not a secret we have to keep or anything.”

Hyunjin nodded quickly and returned the smile. “Okay. Well… I’m gonna go get ready for bed. You should do the same.”

“Mhm, goodnight.” Felix began walking backward toward the stairwell exit and Hyunjin raised his eyebrows at the movement.

“Binnie-hyung would _not_ approve. I feel like I need to tell you to walk properly for his sake.” Hyunjin said, hanging onto his door frame.

Felix playfully rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I can practically hear his voice in my head. I’ll walk correctly, don’t worry.”

He made his mind up, as he walked up the staircase, that he might just put his knowledge of Changbin’s hidden extra key to use.

-

“Jesus Christ, Felix!” Changbin near shrieked at the sight of the younger sitting quietly on his bed with his legs crossed. Changbin was used to such surprises from some of the other boys, namely Minho, but Felix was the _last_ person he ever thought would be sitting on his bed and waiting for him to come out of the shower.

He pulled an arm across his chest in a poor attempt to cover himself while he tightened his grip on the small towel to keep it from accidentally slipping further down his waist. “H-how did you even get in here?!”

Felix averted his eyes only momentarily while a brilliant blush painted itself across his cheeks, but he looked back up when he addressed the near-naked boy.

“Hyung, do you usually parade around your room naked?! What if someone was to come into your room?” He completely ignored Changbin’s questioning of how he came to be in the room. He didn’t have any sort of excuse ready other than the fact that he felt the need to be around him and discuss what had just happened in the hallway on the junior floor.

Changbin rolled his eyes, “I dunno, Felix, maybe that is why I had my door _locked!”_ Changbin countered. He knew he probably looked crazy with the way his hair was still wet and sticking up in all different directions. He could also feel the furious heat of a blush spreading down from his face, neck, and whole chest. He quickly escaped into the comfort of his closet and dressed in the first pair of sweats and t-shirt he could grab.

“Oh.” Felix said, looking down at his hands while he picked at his bracelet, completely missing the moment Changbin paused at his desk to grab something from it and slip it into the pocket of his sweatpants. “That’s fair, I guess.”

“Speaking of.” Changbin tapped at his chin with his pointer finger and raised his eyebrows at Felix when the younger finally looked up at him.

He immediately looked away and pretended to be extremely interested in the corner of Changbin’s bedside table.

“Felix. How did you get into my room?”

Changbin stood right in front of him and did his best to look at least somewhat intimidating.

Felix bit at his lip before he looked back to Changbin with his most pitiful looking puppy-dog eyes, yet.

Changbin groaned weakly in response to the low blow of the _eyes_ before sighing. “I’m not going to be mad at you. I’m just curious, okay?”

He let the silence hang in the air for a few seconds before trying again.

“Lie to me if you want?” The suggestion came out sounding like a question, but Felix grinned a Cheshire-like smile in response; all teeth and eyes scrunched into perfect sparkling crescents.

“You didn’t make the extra key very hard to find, Hyung.”

Changbin pretended to think it over for a minute before humming, “Hmm, you’re right… But how did you know there even was a spare key at all?”

“I’m afraid that I cannot reveal all of my secrets at once, Hyung. If you know everything too early, you might get bored of me way too quickly.” Felix teased him with an impish grin, eyes crinkling adorably.

“Bored of Lee Felix? Sounds quite impossible if you ask me, princess.”

Changbin thought he’d said something horribly wrong with the way Felix’s face automatically fell.

“Hyung.” Felix looked away from him and stared at a spot on the wall, his face carefully neutral.

Changbin grew even more worried and backtracked his words to try and figure out what he could have said to cause such a reaction.

“I’m sorry… Do you not like that nickname? I’ll quit saying it if-”

Felix silenced him with a shake of his head.

“No, I… That’s not it. I just...”

Changbin took a seat next to Felix on his bed. His other presents could wait for now.

“Hyunjinnie,” Felix began after a couple moments of silence. He sniffed and scratched under his eye before he dropped his hands to his lap and began messing with his bracelet. Changbin itched to reach out and still his hands, but he refrained. He wasn’t sure what Felix was about to tell him, but he assumed it was important if he was getting a little anxious.

“Hyunjin… He kissed me. Just now.” Felix bit at the inside of his cheek.

Changbin’s eyebrows shot up at the news, but Felix looked far from finished speaking, so he remained quiet.

“When he and Woojin-hyung walked me back to the dorms… Woojinnie-hyung went into Hyunjin’s room and Hyunjin stayed out in the hallway to tell me goodnight.” He finished, still staring at a random spot on the wall where a couple of Changbin’s drawings were hanging.

“Oh?” Changbin questioned. So Hyunjin was the one to win the bet in the end, after all. “Was it… I mean, how was it? If you don’t mind me asking…”

Felix coughed out a short laugh.

“I mean… it was great?” Felix smiled down at his hands, still messing with the bracelet and twisting it around his wrist. “Woojin-hyung told me goodnight, too. He kissed my forehead before he left us in the hallway, actually. It was really sweet. But then when Hyunjin said he wanted to show me a proper goodnight… it just… it just happened?” Felix explained.

Changbin nodded along slowly and Felix continued.

“It wasn’t like we made out against the door or anything, but it was nice. Really nice.” He looked over at Changbin, the small smile still present, but his cheeks were a deep shade of red. “Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

Changbin rolled his eyes at the younger.

“I just wanted to make sure that he didn’t force you to kiss him or do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

“Ah, no. He was so hesitant at first. It was kind of super cute.” Felix giggled softly as he looked away to pick at the leather around the metal piece on his bracelet.

Changbin hummed, “Hyunjinnie is very cute.” He agreed with a soft grin on his lips.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or two before Changbin’s curiosity got the better of him once more.

“Was that your first kiss?” He asked hesitantly.

Felix looked at him and smirked when the older boy refused to meet his eyes.

“No.” He sighed with a small shake of his head. Felix had long since accepted that Changbin really had not noticed the brief moment that their lips had pressed together, or else he wouldn’t have to ask such a question.

Either way, neither occasions had been his first, so he wasn’t lying as he continued.

“I,” Felix laughed, clearly embarrassed by whatever old memory was now plaguing his mind. “It’s so cliche, but no, Hyunjin was not my first kiss.”

The two of them went on to talk about their embarrassing first kisses. They found a comical sort of comfort in knowing that they were both victims of terrible co-ed spin the bottle games in their junior high years. Changbin gave Felix the win after the younger boy explained, in gruesome detail, of the one time he was picked for seven minutes in heaven with a girl that had been infatuated with him. The real kicker was finding out that the girl had rigged the game in order to get the two of them alone in a closet that had a faulty light switch that left them in a dimly lit close space for Felix’s maximum suffering!  
“It was _so_ bad, Hyung!” Felix whined over Changbin’s giggle fit. Felix had positioned himself so that he was laying down on Changbin’s bed with his feet close to hanging off its end and his head in Changbin’s lap. He looked straight up at the older boy with a pout, and Changbin made the mistake of looking down as he tried to control his laughing. He nearly choked at the sight of Felix looking so… well, looking so _Felix!_

Felix was so unconventionally beautiful, in ways that just didn’t fit the standard that was shoved down Changbin’s throat all his life. And yet, the boy was also so unapologetically himself; genuine and kind and loving. Changbin could clearly see every single little freckle that decorated his nose and cheeks and continued to speckle over his eyelids and temples. He could clearly see the little extra wrinkle just under Felix’s left eye, and in his eyes Changbin could see the stars shining back at him.

“Smile.” Changbin whispered.

Those wide, beautiful eyes blinked back up at him questioningly and Changbin responded by using his index finger to softly lift one corner of Felix’s lips and then the other. Felix’s face broke into a wide grin without anymore prompting and Changbin heavily ignored the voice in his head that was doing its best to tell him how easy it would be to just kiss Felix in that moment.

“Better.” Changbin breathed out, his own lips forming into a fond smile. “I have another gift for you.”

Changbin held a small circle of some kind of string and beads over Felix’s face and the younger quickly sat up to grab for it, but Changbin was quick to hold it out of Felix’s reach.

He sat the accessory down on the bed, still away from Felix’s reach and his wandering eyes, and pulled the younger’s hand into his own. He twisted the bracelet on Felix’s wrist until the silver engraved piece was out of sight so that Changbin could undo its fastening.

“This bracelet is too nice for you to be picking at all the time.” Changbin spoke quietly as he removed the expensive parting gift from Felix’s delicate wrist, exchanged it with the one on the bed, and slid his mediocre creation in its place.

Felix felt his eyes threatening to tear up. He wasn’t sure what had been the winning factor that caused him to tear up, though.

Was it the thoughtfulness and time Changbin had put into the gift? Maybe it was the way Changbin handled his wrist with the gentlest of touches as he removed his ex’s gift? Or the way he spoke as he did it; his normal nasally drawl turned feather soft and sweet as the words that left his lips.

“Think of me, think of any of the other boys, or someone else in your life that brings you happiness. I can’t make a promise to you that it will solve everything, but I can promise that we’re all on your side, princess.” He finished fastening the bracelet into place on Felix’s wrist as he spoke and finally looked up at the younger. "Happy birthday, Felix."

Changbin only had enough time to wipe away a single tear from Felix’s cheek with his thumb before the younger boy surged forward and knocked Changbin back against his pillows in a bone-crushing hug. Only when his heart finally began to slow it’s frantic beating in his chest did Changbin finally bring his own arms up to hold Felix in place on top of him.

“Hyung.” Felix spoke against Changbin’s chest.

“Hmm?”

Felix fought back a laugh from the tickling sensation against his lips when Changbin’s chest vibrated from the hum.

“Since you like calling me ‘princess,’ does that mean I can start calling you my ‘prince’?”

He laughed out loud when Changbin groaned loudly and tried to pull back to look at the older boy’s face, but he found it extremely hard to move with how Changbin tightened his hold around him.

“Hyung! Let me go!” He ordered the older through bubbly laughter.

“No. You’re just going to tease me.”

“You like it.” Felix forced his giggling to settle down, and placed his cheek back to Changbin’s chest. “I like it, too.” He said sleepily.

Changbin was extremely glad he thought to hold the younger boy in place so that he couldn’t see the burning blush that engulfed his entire face and ears.

 

**[To be continued…]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix (come yell at me ig)  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix [boiifriends requests currently full]
> 
> Whew... well now that THAT'S done. Remember those polls? The one between Jisung and Hyunjin alone had over 300 votes! Well, despite the fact that Hyunjin DID win the polls, he was planned as the first kiss from day 1. It just took much longer to get there than I imagined it would. Thank you all who voted in those polls, by the way~! 
> 
> For my Jilix enthusiasts, do not fret. Ji will get his smooch. All of the boys will, in due time! 
> 
> Thanks again, Erin and Liza<3 I couldn't have gotten through this one without you two. Love y'all~ GOODNIGHT!


	38. a colorful mess on the kitchen floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jjix: YOU’RE NOT HELPING  
> binnie: Didn’t seem like you wanted sympathy tbh.  
> jjix: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a short hiatus~! I hope that 18k was enough to tide you over for the last month. But I also posted the first part of my new 2JIN story and the five Valentine's Boiifriends™ chapters in between! Check them out if you would like ^^
> 
> Thank you for your patience as I got my shit together. I was in a tough patch when I last updated, but things are looking up, now. :)  
> As always, I love you guys. <3 Enjoy

Changbin cleared his throat after a couple of moments of comfortable silence. He’d taken to running his hands through Felix’s hair while the younger boy just laid on top of him and he was thankful, at the very least, that Felix couldn’t see his face and the way it blushed when the younger hummed contently at the sensation.

Yet, Changbin would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, as well.

Felix had straightened his hair and fixed it so that most of it hung stylishly over the left side of his face, but now it was a mess. And maybe Changbin liked knowing that he was the reason behind it.

“I have another gift for you.” Changbin said after another minute or two. He wanted to savor the sweet moment between them, because he knew those words would surely kill it.

“Another one? Really?” Felix looked up, eyes lighting up in surprise.

Changbin blinked down at the boy laying on top of him and nodded, hands falling away from his head. Felix responded by quickly crawling off of him and pulling him up by the arms until they were both properly sitting up on Changbin’s bed.

“What is it?” Felix asked eagerly.

“You can’t have it tonight.” Changbin said while shaking his head lightly, lips curved upward in a small smile.

“And why not?” Felix asked, leaning in close to Changbin’s face.

Way too close. But Changbin held his ground.

“We don’t need you having a stomach ache on the morning of your birthday, Lee Felix.” Changbin explained softly as he used his thumb to gently wipe a bit of smudged makeup out from under Felix’s right eye.

“IS IT SOMETHING YOU BAKED?!” Felix asked loudly, effectively killing the possibility of yet another sweet moment between them, and began searching the room with his eyes as he tried to find the goodies Changbin hinted at.

The older boy let out a loud sigh.

“It’s in the kitchen, so don’t try looking for it, now.”

Felix ceased his searching to look at Changbin, again.

“You really spoil me, Hyung. Seriously. You gave so much. I’m… I’m really so thankful for everything.” Felix curled his fingers around Changbin’s, “Thankful for you.” He finished with a sheepish smile.

“I’m really not that spe‒”

“Don’t even _think_ about finishing that sentence, Seo Changbin.” Felix said, smile gone and expression dead serious.

Changbin forced himself  to look away from the other’s gaze. It was too intense and full of all kinds of feelings that Changbin was most definitely _not_ ready to face.

“Walk me to your door?” Felix asked after a moment, eyes wide and wonderful, and how the _fuck_ was Changbin supposed to say no to him like that?

“I suppose I can do that, at the very least.” Changbin sighed and stood from his bed.

Felix took the opportunity to fall sideways on the bed and swung his legs back up onto the mattress.

“Felix…” Changbin sighed, again. “It’s late. Chan-hyung’s going to worry about you. That is, if he hasn’t started worrying, already.”

Felix yawned and snuggled further into Changbin’s pillows. “I’m sure he’s already knocked out. He looked really tired earlier.”

“And _you_ look really tired _now_. The faster you go to your room, the faster you can go to bed.”

Felix pouted, eyes asking a silent question that Changbin heard loud and clear, but he stood his ground once more.

“No. Come on. You’re going to your room.”

Changbin was too focused on trying to regulate his heartbeat to notice the sad look that passed over the blonde boy’s face as he reluctantly sat up. Changbin held his hand out to him, which Felix took with an ever bigger pout on his lips than before.

“Did you want me to walk you to the door or not?” Changbin asked as his resolve began to crack. He prayed that the other boy wouldn’t be able to see through his front, because he seriously could _not_ handle having to put up with a whining sleepy Felix not so subtly asking to sleep in his bed any more than he already had.

Felix nodded and let Changbin pull him up from the bed, but looked away to hide the smile on his lips when Changbin didn’t let go of his hand during their short walk from his bed and to the door.

“I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” Felix asked quietly, taking Changbin’s one hand between both of his as he began to mess with the elder’s fingers.

Changbin nodded, smiling softly. “Yeah, I’ll see you in the morning, princess.”

Felix’s smile was radiant at the nickname, which spurred an idea.

“Good.” Felix stared down at their hands for a moment and brought Changbin’s up, still held between two of his own, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. “Goodnight, my prince.”

He took much pride in the color that instantly filled Changbin’s cheeks and the way the older began sputtering, “F-Felix-” Changbin’s words failed him when he saw the _look_ in Felix’s eyes and left his mouth hanging open at the younger’s action.

“Bye, Hyung!” Felix’s look softened into something much fonder as he twisted the doorknob and let himself out of Changbin’s room.

Changbin stared after the blonde until the other had successfully unlocked his own dorm room and slipped inside almost silently.

-

“Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung!” Felix fell into Chan’s bed, smiling sleepily when Chan responded by immediately wrapping his arms around Felix’s frame and instinctively pulling him close.

“Good morning, love.” Chan said before yawning adorably.

“You were already asleep when I came in last night.” Felix mumbled into Chan’s chest with a slight pout to his voice.

Their room had been pitch black when he walked in the night prior, and Felix had to use the flashlight on his phone to find his way to bed so that he didn’t disturb Chan’s slumber.

He remembered hoping that his roommate had not tried to wait up for him, because he could tell how exhausted Chan was when they were helping clean up after the party.

“Mhm,” Chan hummed and let Felix go so that he could snuggle into the sheets next to Chan. “I literally came to the room, put your stuff on the desk, washed my face, and changed into pajamas before I knocked the fuck out.”

“A sleepy boy.” Felix cooed fondly and brushed a few strands of Chan’s curly hair out of his eyes.

“Hmm, what’s that?” Chan asked and tugged Felix’s arm back when he’d finished fixing his hair to further inspect the younger’s wrist.

Felix gently pulled his wrist out of Chan’s barely-there grip and held it to his chest while he absently twisted the bracelet around a couple of times. “A gift.” He smiled sweetly, remembering the night before. “From Changbinnie-hyung.”

Chan’s eyebrows shot to the top of his head before smiled sweetly. “Can I see it, again? You don’t have to take it off or anything. I’m just curious.”

Felix nodded and let the older boy take his wrist in his grasp once more.

“It’s beautiful, Fe.”

Felix nodded, “Mhmm, I think so, too. It’s from Changbinnie-hyung, but... it feels like a gift from all eight of you, in a way.”

Chan lowered Felix’s wrist back to his side and sent the younger a questioning glance. “What do you mean by that?”

“When Hyung gave it to me… He said that I should think of him, or any of the ‘other boys,’ or anyone else who brings me happiness. And since the eight of you make me happiest… it really does feel like a gift from all of you, in a way. If that makes sense.”

“Oh, Lix… You are so goddamn precious.” Chan pulled Felix back to his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “We’ll always be here for you. Whether it be physically, like this, or metaphorically, like that,” Chan said in reference to the bracelet, “I sincerely hope you will continue to find comfort and support through us.”

“Hyung.” Felix pulled the older boy closer by tightening his arms around him and burying his face further into Chan’s chest. “Thank you… I love you.”

Chan swallowed hard. His heart dropped to the very pit of his stomach at the confession. He wasn’t entirely sure if Felix meant it in a friendly-platonic way… or if there was more to it than that. But he didn’t care much, either. Because,

“I love you, too, baby boy.”

 

-

 

 **9:16AM | Happy Birthday Jisung!** ♥ **(9)**

**_[binnie has renamed the chat to ‘Happy Birthday Felix~!]_ **

**9:17AM | Happy Birthday Felix~! (9)**

ji: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE FELIX ILY~!!!!!

bbyprince: I told him fIRST!

mentos: i mean, didn’t we all technically tell him together????

woojout: ^^^

innie: H A P P Y BI RT HD AY FE LI X HYUNGIEEEE~!!!!

chad: But wait

dandelion: bUT WAIT

chad: Ah, there he is.

binnie: Don’t.

dandelion: “don’t” my ass

dandelion: you changed the chat name

dandelion: THAT IS SO CUTE

binnie: Anyway.

binnie: Felix?

chad: He’s cuddled up to me rn.

chad: Can’t be bothered to turn over to look at his phone.

innie: FELIX-HYUNG WHEN U LOOK AT YOUR PHONE LEMME KNOW IF YOU WANT TOEGET BREHAKFSAST

dandelion: wait, let’s all eat leftovers in the kitchen together. jeongin and i brought them all to the junior floor before we went back to his room last night

binnie: Tell him he has messages from me, hyung.

chad: Wow, I feel a sense of deja vu right now.

chad: Now, where have I been through a situation like this before…?

binnie: -_-

chad: It’s funny bc last time it was Felix telling me to say something for him, and now you’re doing the exact same thing.

chad: He’s reading my messages though so he’s only not checking his phone out of spite at this point.

chad: LOL He’s getting it, now

chad: Wow, Binnie. Your impact

dandelion: wait i wanna know what binnie hyung has to say

jjix: Good morning everyone~ I love you all!!!♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

bbyprince: UWU

woojout: Love you too, sweetheart♥

dandelion: that doesn’t make me want to know any less, lix…

dandelion: (love u too btw)

innie: LOVE U HYUNGIE~♥

chad: ♥

 

**9:27AM | binnie &lix (2)**

changbinnie-hyung♥: Felix

changbinnie-hyung♥: Don’t you want your other gift?

changbinnie-hyung♥: You can have it now, or wait until after we eat with the others…

changbinnie-hyung♥: Felix…

felix: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

felix: H Y U N G! ♥

felix: Good morning~

changbinnie-hyung♥: ...Morning

felix: G I M M E!!!!!

felix: let’s go RIGHT NOW

changbinnie-hyung♥: Are you dressed?

felix: just gotta put change into sweats!

changbinnie-hyung♥: And put on shoes.

felix: -_- obviously, hyung.

changbinnie-hyungh♥: See you outside your room in a few?

felix: Hyung!

changbinnie-hyung♥: ????

felix: ♥

changbinnie-hyung♥: Cute…

felix: I’m about to walk out NOW

changbinnie-hyung♥: Okay, princess.

felix: ( ͡☉⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ͜ʖ̫⁄ ⁄ ͡☉)

 

**9:32AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: LMAO Binnie

Changbin: STOP LOOKING @ OUR TEXTS

Chan: What, you’re not on the ♥♥♥ level with him yet?

Changbin: Piss off.

Chan: If it makes you feel better, he said I couldn’t come with him to meet you.

Changbin: I mean, it wouldn’t be a big deal if you did come ._.

Woojin: Damn. There’s no reason for me or Minnie to come upstairs, but I feel like we should now lol.

Chan: Moving back to big gc~!

 

**9:35AM | Happy Birthday Felix~! (9)**

chad: WAIT

chad: Felix won’t let me go w/ them.

chad: wTF

mentos: I just woke up again.

mentos: Love u too baby **@jjix**

jjix: **@chad** Hyung… it’s a present to ME from Binnie hyung!!!

jjix: Don’t worry, i’ll share when we come downstairs, okay?

chad: I can’t believe I have to walk down to the junior floor by myself.

jjix: I thought Minho-hyung and Ji stayed up here last night ;;

mentos: nope! we slept in Jisung’s room.

jjix: :( sorry channie-hyung :( :( :(

chad: No worries, I’m already with them.

 

**9:48AM | Happy Birthday Felix~! (9)**

mentos: did you two die

woojout: Is this what it was like waiting for them to come back with the cookies for the sleepover???

innie: pretty much.

dandelion: should we send out a search party?

chad: I leave you two alone for like two seconds, and you disappear for over ten minutes???????????

ji: ...Felix doesn’t have the best track record for listening to binnie hyung.

ji: makes me wonder ifs something really happened

bbyprince: i’m about to go upstairs…

binnie: Felix can’t reply right now.

chad: And why not?

binnie: He’s too busy…

binnie: Crying. -_-

bbyprince: WHY THE FUCK IS HE CRYING

ji: WTF WHATS WRONG

dandelion: or… what’s right…?

ji: jesus, min. way to sound so ominous

chad: Do I seriously need to come back up there?

mentos: Binnie?

jjix: I

woojout: You?

jjix: ...i

innie: use your words, hyung

binnie: Sigh.

jjix: I FUCKING DROPPED THE CAKE HYUNG MADE ME

dandelion: Oh.

dandelion: There’s another cake?

jjix: YES IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL COOKIE CAKE

jjix: just like the… the one…

jjix: HE MADE IT FOR ME BECAUSE I SHOWED HIM ONE THAT I WANTED AT TH E MA L L

jjix: i dont d e s e r v e

jjix: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

binnie: …

binnie: You done?

jjix: :(

binnie: I told him it wasn’t a big deal.

binnie: I can make another one tomorrow if he really wants me to.

jjix: YOU MADE THIS ONE SO NICELY AND I DROPPED IT HYUNG I WANT TO DIE IT WAS SO CUTE AND NOW IT”S A COLORFUL MESS ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR

jjix: I’M A DUMBASS

binnie: I won’t deny the last part.

binnie: Only Lee Felix is talented enough to get so excited that he trips over fucking a i r and drops the cookie cake flat on the floor.

jjix: YOU’RE NOT HELPING

binnie: Didn’t seem like you wanted sympathy tbh.

jjix: :(

mentos: Binnie… >_<

ji: …

dandelion: A lover’s spat? So early on?

binnie: Oh, don’t even think about making me the bad person here.

binnie: I’M the one who comforted him when he started crying over the cake on the floor and told him it wasn’t a big deal, okay?

binnie: But now he’s just sitting there sniffling while on his phone. The fridge is still wide open behind him. Guess who’s cleaning the mess?

binnie: Not Felix.

jjix: *sniff* and you’re doing a great job at it, hyung ♥

jjix: he just rolled his eyes at me :(

mentos: Oh.

mentos: My god.

bbyprince: YOU HAD ME SCARED JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

dandelion: nah. binnie-hyung was WAY too calm for me to be scared

ji: jesus…

innie: this is… quite possibly the most changlix thing i’ve ever read.

woojout: ^^^ What Innie said. Honestly.

chad: Well… whenever you guys are finished cleaning, come on up.

binnie: Whenever CHANGBIN is finished cleaning*****

jjix: it won’t get clean if you keep looking at ur phone, hyung

jjix: HE JUST THREW A DIRTY RAG AT ME OJFOWIHGOWIEJFOWIHGOIJFOIEH

 

**10:04AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: If this ever leaves this god forsaken uwu chat I’ll deny it to my fucking grave…

Changbin: But there’s a smear of pink frosting on his cheek and it’s… so cute.

Jeongin: U

Jeongin: W

Jeongin: U

Hyunjin: I’M seriously THIS close to coming up there to see

Changbin: Eh, if I don’t tell him about it he’s not gonna know

Changbin: Might just let him keep it on there.

Seungmin: NO HYUNG THIS IS WHEN YOU WIPE IT OFF OF HIM ENDEARINGLY

Minho: THIS IS A PRIME OPPORTUNITY FOR A M O M E N T

Woojin: ...Get that Moment™ Binnie.

Changbin: ...Oh, how you would all just die if you knew what happened after the party last night.

Woojin: You mean aside from Hyunjin kissing Felix?

Seungmin: HE WHAT

Hyunjin: ^^;

Jisung: WAIT YOU ACTUALLY

Hyunjin: Heh..

Hyunjin: I gave him a goodnight kiss, yeah.

Changbin: Oh, I knew about that, already. You’re not special for knowing that.

Changbin: He came to my room straight after the fact… while I was in the SHOWER.

Changbin: Huh, I don’t ever remember telling him where my spare key was…

Woojin: :)

Woojin: What can I say? I guess Lix is pretty observant.

Seungmin: DID HE SEE YOU NAKED

Changbin: Of course not.

Hyunjin: oh…

Seungmin: Sad.

Changbin: He saw me half naked in a fucking towel.

Chan: OH

Woojin: OH

Minho: Jealous.

Jisung: Damn

Seungmin: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh

Seungmin: Wait, you’re revealing so much.

Seungmin: this must all be nothing compared to what else happened

Changbin: :)

Seungmin: COME ON

Minho: as your best friend and go-to confidant, you are required to tell me absolutely everything that happened between you and felix in your room last night, Seo Changbin.

Changbin: Nah.

Changbin: Who said you’re my best friend?

Changbin: If anything, Chan-hyung is the closest to having that title.

Chan: I’m flattered.

Chan: Does that mean I get to know what happened?

Changbin: Nah.

Chan: I’ll coax it out of Felix later, dw.

Changbin: -_- Leave him be.

Chan: No, for some reason I feel like he’d be excited to share.

Chan: For example: his new bracelet from his Changbinnie-hyung that felt like a present from all eight of us. (ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ)

Changbin: Ugh. He really…

Seungmin: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Woojin: So you DID make a bracelet from the stuff you sent me and Innie to get

Jeongin: I WANT TO SEE IT

Jisung: Wait, this is all adorable, but since Hyunjin kissed Felix

Jisung: I want my money.

Changbin: You guys will have to sort all of that out later, we’re headed up now.

Changbin: Felix did get up to help after I threw the rag at him. ^^

Seungmin: you’re already so fucking married.

Changbin: Brave words from someone who’s been kicked from this chat in the past.

Seungmin: O:)

Changbin: Uh huh.

 

-

  


“Seungmin!” Felix held on to the other boy from behind and squished his cheek into Seungmin’s shoulder blade. “You ready to get started on the next analysis assignment?”

Their late breakfast of leftover party foods along with cakes and cookies had long since been devoured. The nine of them were casually chatting amongst themselves and the occasional junior that ventured into the kitchen looking for their own food, but Felix knew he and Seungmin had a schedule to stick to. They had to get into the habit of doing their analysis every week, or else it would be very difficult to continue later on when they were in a rush to finish them.

Seungmin groaned and turned to face the shorter boy. “It’s your _birthday,_ Felix! Don’t you want to rest instead of doing school work?”

“Nope!” Felix shook his head with a blinding smile in hopes to convince the other. “We can rest later tonight and tomorrow! Let’s get a move on. We can probably knock out two of them today.”

Seungmin did not even attempt to mask the heavy sigh that left him when Felix began tugging on his hands. “I’ll buy you dessert tonight if you want. I know we have a shit ton of cake still left over, but I’m feeling gelato!” Felix began to bribe him.

Seungmin raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy, “Gelato? The only place that even sells gelato around here is Changb-”

“I know. I looked it up already. It’s a coincidence, okay?”

“Sure, Jan.” Seungmin deadpanned, but turned around to address the other boys in the kitchen. “Felix and I are off to do homework. Feel free to come to my rescue if we take longer than two hours!”

Felix stared at him from behind with an unimpressed expression. “Way to make it sound like I’m making you suffer, Min.”

“Oof, good luck, boys!” Minho called out from where he was leaning his lower back against the counter while talking with Chan.

-

Felix was right to assume that they would be able to get at least two of the short story analysis’ out of the way, and they were in the middle of their third when his phone chimed a few times his pocket.

Seungmin continued working as Felix checked his new messages with a fond expression.

 

-

 

**12:43PM | the best mother/son duo E V E R (2)**

momgoals: Happy birthday, Felix!

momgoals: I’ll be at work until late tonight, but I have tomorrow free if you’d like to come visit! :)

#1_son: Thank you mom :’)

#1_son: Really!? I would love to! Is it okay if I bring along a friend or two???

momgoals: I was thinking about getting brunch and going around the shopping district that’s near the office.

momgoals: I’d love to meet your friends, sweetie! Of course they can come along.

#1_son: AHHHHHHH OKAY! Should we come to the apartment first or just meet up with you?

momgoals: Whatever you want to do is fine with me. It’s for your birthday ♥

 

-

 

“Seungmin?”

Felix smiled softly when the boy next to him jolted in surprise at his sudden interruption.

“Hmm?” He hummed, not looking up from where his pencil moved quickly across the page.

“Are you busy tomorrow around 10AM-ish?”

Seungmin’s pencil stilled mid-sentence. He sat up slowly, eyebrows furrowed in thought as he tried to remember if he really was busy or not the following day. He shook his head after a moment and used the eraser end of his pencil to push his glasses back up his nose.

“Not that I know of, no. Why? What’s up?”

Felix smiled a toothy grin, “Want to come with me to meet my mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> As if I was going to leave out Seungmin on this birthday brigade of sorts. Our September babies are getting all the love they deserve. Also ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Chanlix, huh? (:


	39. sundate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin: uhm help? @Seungmin
> 
> Seungmin: nah. you dug yourself into this hole. :D
> 
> Jeongin: KIM SEUNGMIN 
> 
> Seungmin: aw, i love it when you say my full name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like fluff :)
> 
> Also, another chapter of Pas de Deux will probably go up tonight as well~! Please look forward to it!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!

Felix made quick work with the rest of his assignments. He was all smiles as he packed away his notebooks and turned in the dictionary he and Seungmin used, and returned back to their spot away from the windows and other tables just as the other boy was finishing his own work.

“Great work, Mini-mini!” Felix praised Seungmin while hugging him from behind.

“It was easier this time, thanks to all the tips you gave me last week.” Seungmin pointed out as he leaned back into in Felix’s touch.

“Oh? Are we interrupting something?”

Felix lifted his head at the familiar voice and smiled.

“Seungmin  _ did  _ ask for someone to rescue him if you guys took too long, but uh…” Minho raised his eyebrows at the pair with a smirk. “It looks like he’s doing just fine to me.” 

“I was just telling Min how proud of him I am. We finished three stories!” Felix lowered his face back down so that his chin could rest on Seungmin’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“Oh, wow. It has been a hot minute since I last saw Min blush like that.” Woojin spoke behind the hand he was using to cover his mouth almost scandalously

“Do you two wanna come have lunch with the rest of us? Binnie doesn’t have work until four, so he’s available for once.” Minho extended the invitation while doing his best to look bored by checking his fingernails as if there were any way in hell he’d let them get dirty in the first place.

“Yes!” Felix sprang away from Seungmin and grabbed his book bag from their table. “Race you guys to the dining hall!” He announced in a stage whisper, politely minding the other students doing work, before he disappeared around the nearby shelf of books.

“Wow.” Woojin stared after where the blond boy had just been. “He’s…”

“Fucking whipped.” Minho supplied helpfully, to which Woojin and Seungmin both nodded in agreement.

 

-

 

**1:31PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: got my felix kiss~

Minho: He did, indeed.

Woojin: Saw it with my own two eyes.

Jisung: WOW.

Jisung: Someday… Someday I WILL get my own Felix kiss

Seungmin: Don’t get too jealous, Ji

Seungmin: he only kissed my cheek

Seungmin: at least you and binnie are equal now

Minho: #GiveJi&BinTheirLixKisses

Changbin: Actually…

Hyunjin: S H U T UP

Hyunjin: DID HE KISS YOU LAST NIGHT

Jisung: Wait… actually??????

Chan: He did seem… exceptionally chipper when he was in my bed this morning.

Changbin: I mean…

Changbin: Technically? Yes?

Seungmin: this is GREAT NEWS

Hyunjin: “technically,” huh?

Hyunjin: where did he kiss you, then?

Changbin: In my room??

Hyunjin: -_- obviously. i mean where on your body?

Hyunjin: something tells me that it wasn’t on your lips

Changbin: (:

Minho: we’ll never get anything out of him, jinnie. i give up

Seungmin: looks like it’s time to interrogate the other half of changlix ^^

Changbin: Don’t you think he would have told you by now if he wanted to share?

Seungmin: maybe he forgot

Seungmin: gotta remind him

Changbin: I sigh.

Hyunjin: You sigh, yet you aren’t actively stopping us.

Jisung: You WANT him to talk about it, dont u?

Woojin: ...Seo Changbin!

Changbin: I will leave if you keep it up. Don’t test me, children.

Chan: So you admit it…? That you like him, at the very least..

Changbin: I…

Changbin: plead the fifth.

Minho: So did Chan-hyung when I asked if he’d consider kissing Felix.

Changbin: BIG SIGH

Changbin: Well.

Changbin: I mean…

Changbin: I care about him, okay?

Changbin: I don’t think I like him at the level that the rest of you might..?

Changbin: You’ll laugh, but I really don’t know him enough yet to make that kind of call..

Woojin: None of us are going to laugh at that. It’s completely fine if you feel that way, Binnie-baby~

Changbin: WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT OF ALL TIMES

Woojin: Because I know you like it when I baby you?

Minho: oh, haven’t brought out the binnie-baby in while. whoa

Minho: MY  ♥ CUTE ♥ BABY ♥

Chan: ♥♥♥

Hyunjin: ...HOLD UP

Seungmin: here he goes..

Jeongin: smh

Jisung: -_- Jinnie

Hyunjin: I’M the baby!!!

Minho: Technically, Jeongin is the baby.

Jeongin: But Lix-hyung is such a baby too, honestly.

Seungmin: we’re just a bunch of babies i guess

Chan: :)

Jeongin: Seungmin.

Jeongin: W H Y

Chan: My beautiful baby boys♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Woojin: uwu

Woojin: Wait, even me, right?

Jeongin: PUKE

Chan: Especially you♥

Hyunjin: . ___ .

Woojin: Don’t worry, Jinnie. You’re my #1 baby, okay?

Hyunjin: ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ that’s cute

Hyunjin: but you’re obligated to say that.

Woojin: I could just as easily call Seungmin as my #1 baby if I wanted to.

Seungmin: God

Seungmin: Please do NOT start doign that

Woojin: :(

Jeongin: POINT OF ORDER!

Minho: Perfect timing, Innie

Minho: Look at Changbin and Felix oh my god

Minho: I’m. So. FOND.

Chan: “...not at the level you guys like him.” my ass

Seungmin: Yeah. It’s HIGHER than our level.

Hyunjin: I dunno

Hyunjin: My level of liking Felix is pretty… damn high

Woojin: Oh?

Woojin: High enough to legitimately date him?

Minho: as like… a third?

Hyunjin: I mean… yeah.

Woojin: That’s pretty cute, ngl.

Chan: Well, that sounds like a conversation that you and Woojin will need to have privately at a later date.

Chan: Let’s just focus on eating and enjoying each other’s company before we have to suffer through homework again

Minho: aye aye cappytan!

Minho: OH MY GOSH

Minho: CAPPY-CHAN

Jisung: Shut up and eat, hyung.

 

-

 

“Felix… Really?” Changbin turned his nose up in disgust at Felix’s suggestion.

“You seriously have to try it! Hyung, please…!” Felix whined with a pout on his lips when Changbin pushed the small sauce bowl full of ranch dipping sauce away from himself.

“You are absolutely no fun.” Felix pulled the sauce bowl back over to his own plate and dipped the end of a large slice of pizza into it.

“And  _you_ are an absolute mess, princess.” Changbin murmured as he wiped a smear of stray pizza sauce from Felix’s chin and cleaned his thumb with a napkin.

The blonde boy smiled at the action and leaned in close to Changbin’s face to whisper, “Yeah, but I’m  _ your  _ mess, right?”

 

-

 

**2:06PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: …fucking married already.

Jisung: jesus christ changbin hyung didn’t have to flick him so hard on the head for that one

Woojin: At least we got some good sputtering blushy Changbin out of it first.

Hyunjin: I am back to announce that while I would certainly date Felix in a heartbeat, I still want him and Changbinnie hyung to date so bad jfc

Chan: ^^^

Seungmin: A mood.

Jeongin: I’m glad we’re all on the same page we’ve been on for over a week now.

Hyunjin: I felt the need to remind you.

Minho: trust me, none of us forgot. we’re all in this together.

Changbin: You seven aren’t even worth my “fuck off’s” anymore. 

**[Changbin has left the chat.]**

Hyunjin: I think he agrees.

Seungmin: 100%

Chan: No doubt in my mind.

Woojin: Oh, I have a single doubt, but… I feel like he’s getting over it with time. Once he is, then I’ll have no doubts.

Jeongin: Over what?

Seungmin: Who***

Jisung: he’s interested in someone else?

Seungmin: was interested**

Hyunjin: OH

Chan: Let’s not.

Jeongin: WAIT I WANT TO KNOW

Jeongin: There’s no secrets in this family ;;

Chan: I’ll tell you later, Innie. I promise.

Jisung: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

-

 

Most of the boys decided to do their own stuff once they finished up their impromptu group lunch, but Jeongin stayed back when Felix hesitated from moving from his chair at their table.

“Hyung?” 

Felix looked up from his pudding cup with a dopey smile. Being around all eight of the boys in such long sessions always left him on such an indescribable high. He didn’t know what exactly the feeling was, but he absolutely loved it and could not get enough of it.

“Hm? What’s up, Innie?” He asked the youngest as he scraped the bottom of the clear plastic cup with his spoon.

Jeongin waited for the older boy to finish licking the spoon free of any leftover pudding with a small smile before he continued.

“Would you mind helping me with my English homework?” Jeongin turned away with a sheepish expression when Felix looked at him in surprise.

“I mean, you don’t have to. You probably have other homework to do or something, right? Don’t worry about it.” Jeongin stumbled over his words while he quickly packed dirty dishes back onto an empty tray.

“Hey,” Felix stilled the youngest’s hand with his own and waited until Jeongin finally looked up to continue. “I don’t mind at all, Innie. We weren’t assigned much work in my classes because of testing and whatnot, so I really don’t have much to do. We can go right now if you’re ready.”

Jeongin nodded slowly, “Okay. Cool.” He responded dumbly, because how else was he to react when Felix had such a sincere look in his eyes that sent the youngest’s heart down to the pit of his stomach in one swift blow. He couldn’t very well show off just how excited he was that he would finally be getting some one-on-one time with the blonde boy, and no, breakfast in the morning didn’t count. Jeongin might have considered their morning ritual a special time at first, but now that a good majority of their crew now joined them, it made the sleepy morning conversations between them a little less intimate. 

-

Jeongin pulled the spare rolling chair over to his own desk and let Felix situate himself into it while he grabbed his English textbook and homework folder.

“Thank you for agreeing to help me, Hyung.” The youngest boy said sweetly. “I was hesitant to ask because you usually spend time doing your work with Channie-hyung or Changbin-hyung…”

“Oh, Innie. Please, never hesitate to ask me for anything, okay?” Felix twisted his bracelet a few times, “And I should put more effort into doing things with you, as well. We’ll both work on it, how does that sound?”

Felix looked at Jeongin with such a genuine smile that Jeongin thought his heart might actually burst at the sight.

Jeongin nodded with his own soft smile before he reached out to fix a few stray hairs in front of Felix’s eyes.

“Let’s get started then, shall we?” Jeongin asked in a tone that matched his brightened mood and waited for Felix to nod before he opened his textbook and pulled out his homework sheets.

-

Homework with Jeongin felt like a breath of fresh air to Felix.

He felt a little bit of intimidation when he worked with Changbin and Chan. They were older and smarter than him in many ways that showed when he worked alone with either boy, but Felix always did his best to keep up with them. The time that he tried to help the other boiis™ with their homework, they hardly got anything done before they ended up getting distracted and began playing around instead.

Jeongin listened well and he was very attentive when Felix tried his best to explain weird conjunctions and prepositional phrases that the younger just wasn’t getting. And while Felix didn’t see himself as the  _ best  _ teacher, the look on Jeongin’s face when things clicked into place as he began answering problems without asking Felix for help made it all worth it!

“Oh, oops.” Jeongin giggled when his pencil went flying out of his hand and rolled around the floor on the opposite side of his desk.

“Clumsy baby.” Felix cooed with his own soft laughter before he stood from his desk chair. “I’ll get it.” he assured the younger while petting the top of Jeongin’s head.

Retrieving the darned pencil turned out to be a bigger challenge than what it was worth. At least, that’s what Felix decided once he saw the look of absolute horror in Jeongin’s eyes as he felt the warm fluid drip down from the center of his forehead.

“Hyung, oh my GOD! Are you alright?!” Jeongin near shrieked.

It was all fun and games until Felix had tripped over Jeongin’s computer wires and hit his head rather hard on the sharp edge of the desk. Initially, the two had laughed loudly at Felix’s sheer clumsiness and the ridiculousness of the entire situation, but once Jeongin was able to get a good look at the damage done, the younger jumped into full mom-friend mode. He was out of his chair in seconds with a handful of tissues for Felix to press to the cut that sat only centimeters above his left eye. It stung, but only just barely.

“Jeongin, I’m okay. It’s like a paper cut, but on my forehead is all.”

“Hyung, no offense, but you haven’t fucking seen the cut. It wouldn’t bleed like that if it was a paper cut.”

“I dunno… paper cuts can be pretty gnarly.”

Jeongin sat cross-legged on the floor and gently turned Felix’s face so that he could see the wound. Felix winced against his will when Jeongin pulled away the tissues that had stuck to his forehead from the blood, but rolled his eyes when the younger sucked in air through his teeth. “That looks pretty deep. Maybe we should go to the infirmary.”

Felix glanced down at the first aid kit in Jeongin’s lap. “You have disinfectant?”

Jeongin nodded and pulled the bottle out along with some cotton balls to apply it with.

“Okay, that’s step one,” Felix took the items out of Jeongin’s hands. “What about ointment?”

Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows and rummaged through the kit until he came away with a small yellow tube and held it up to Felix’s face triumphantly. “Yes!”

Felix smiled brightly and fought the urge to wince at the slight discomfort the action caused, and took the tube from Jeongin.

“Alright, all we need is a band-aid. something that’s big enough to cover the whole cut with the cloth part, not the sticky part.”

Jeongin’s eyes lit up, “Wait, this kit only came with small, normal, or gigantic bandages. Those are either too small are way too big,  _ but  _ I have more bandages in my bathroom cabinet! Hold still, I’ll be right back. Put the tissues back on your head!”

Felix rolled his eyes, but folded the tissues over a couple of times before he pressed a clean part back to his forehead. He smiled softly at the clattering of objects being moved around in the bathroom until Jeongin made a noise of accomplishment and padded back over to where Felix still sat on the floor.

“You can’t see the band-aid until after I put it on you!” The younger boy teased as he made a show of sitting his butt directly on top of the still-packaged band-aid.

“Well, at least it will be nice and warm on my forehead by the time you apply it.” Felix giggled as he handed over the disinfectant and cotton balls.

“This may sting a little. Just know that it’s not my intention to hurt you, okay?” 

“No pain, no gain!” Felix made a fist and lightly beat at his own chest with it before the both of them burst into more laughter.

“You sound like Channie-hyung when I complain about him trying to drag me to the gym with him!” 

“Okay, okay! Sit still so I can apply this!” Jeongin held Felix’s face with one hand, expression suddenly serious, and moved in to dab the soaked cotton ball along the cut.

The sting was there, Felix would admit that, but it wasn’t as bad as Jeongin set it up to be. Still, Felix felt like messing around a little more, so he fake-winced and bit his teeth into his bottom lip.

“What? Did it hurt? I’m sorry!” Jeongin’s worried expression pulled at Felix’s heartstrings, but he couldn’t stop himself from keeping up the front.

“N-no, it’s okay, really! Keep going.” Felix said through gritted teeth.

Jeongin frowned deeper, his shiny eyes gone glassy and if Felix didn’t know any better, he would think the younger was on the verge of tears at the very thought of putting him through any more pain than necessary. “I knew we should have just gone to the infirmary! I don’t want to hurt you, Hyung…”

“You’re not, Innie. Really, I’m just kidding with you.” Felix put a hand on Jeongin’s knee and rubbed his thumb along it in what he hoped was a comforting manner. “It stings, but not any more than it  _ should  _ sting, you know? I’m fine. Let’s just finish it up, okay? You’re doing very well in patching me up!”

It took a little more convincing before Jeongin hesitantly began cleaning the cut once more. Felix made sure to keep his face neutral to save from worrying the younger more than he already had.

“Okay,” Jeongin announced when the fourth cotton ball came away clean, “I think we can put ointment on it, now.”

Felix nodded with an encouraging smile, “Put a tiny bit of it on a q-tip to make it easier to apply. Saves you from having slimy fingers, too!”

“Close your eyes.” Jeongin demanded when it was time to put the bandage on.

“Really, Jeongin?”

Jeongin folded his arms across his chest with a look that told Felix they wouldn’t get anywhere unless he did as he was told. He relented, but not without rolling his eyes, first.

“Can I open them, yet?” Felix asked after he heard the telltale rip of packaging and could feel how close Jeongin was to his face.

“If you must. But don’t look up until I’m finished.” The younger instructed.

Felix blinked his eyes open and fought the urge to move back when he noticed just how close Jeongin was to him. 

The younger no longer sat on his bottom, but had moved so that he was sitting on his knees while he leaned in close to Felix’s face. Not looking up was a challenge for the blonde boy, as it forced him to look straight forward, and it really didn’t help that he was eye-level with the sight of Jeongin biting into his lip out of concentration while he worked to find a perfect spot to place the band-aid.

“Innie…” Felix breathed out, finally looking up when he felt Jeongin pressing the band-aid into place and gently smoothing out the wings of it with his thumbs. He moved his hands down the length of Felix’s face until they cupped his cheeks.

“Hmm?” Jeongin looked down at Felix just as the elder lifted his hand to tug Jeongin’s bottom lip free from his teeth with the pad of his thumb, but kept his hold on the younger’s chin.

Reddened from the abuse of his own teeth, Jeongin’s lips looked more kissable than Felix had ever found them to be, and he’d be damned if he didn’t act on his urge to kiss them right then and there.

“Can I kiss you?” Felix rushed out, his eyes blinking back and forth between the youngest’s eyes and mouth.

Jeongin’s eyes widened for only a second before he began to nod. Though, their positions made it clear who would be the one to kiss the other. Jeongin didn’t hesitate to scoot closer on his knees, and Felix let his hand fall away from the younger’s chin as he ducked his head down and tilted Felix’s head up just  _ that  _ much more.

Felix thanked himself for popping his breath mints like candy throughout the duration of working on Jeongin’s homework all the while offering some to the younger. He was sure they burned through at least half of a container by the time Jeongin had accidentally flung his pencil to the ground.

“You sure?” Jeongin whispered right as Felix slipped his eyes shut in anticipation. 

Felix felt his heart fluttering in his chest when Jeongin caressed the apple of cheeks with his thumbs before he nodded once and opened his eyes to look into Jeongin’s own. “Please.”

Jeongin continued to lower his face closer to Felix until their lips brushed against each other just barely.

Jeongin pulled back a couple of centimeters to gauge Felix’s reaction, to which they both began grinning widely.

Jeongin moved in more confidently after that. Both of their eyes closed right before their lips pressed together in a softer kiss than Felix had experienced with Hyunjin.

At first.

It began as just a press of lips against lips, neither boy wanted to move first in fear that it might be too fast for the other. But then Felix brought a hand up to rest on the back of Jeongin’s neck which, in turn, encouraged Jeongin to apply a bit more pressure to Felix’s lips until he pulled back to kiss him again, and again, and again.

Felix allowed the younger to tilt his head so that they could slot their lips together at a new angle, of which Jeongin had to test out multiple times. Each little kiss had both boys’ smiles growing wider and wider until they were giggling against each other’s lips.

“Hyung.” Jeongin whispered with his forehead pressed against the right side of Felix’s, ever careful of the wound on the left side.

“Hmm?” Felix hummed back, smiling contently at their position.

“We all really like you, you know…”

“I know.” Felix answered him and pressed a peck to the corner of Jeongin’s lips for emphasis. “And I really like all of you, too.”

“Good.” Jeongin said with a finalizing tone and let the conversation drop between them as he moved to press another kiss into Felix’s lips.

-

“Hey, Felix-hyung?” Jeongin waited for the other’s hum to know that he was listening before he continued. “Can I ask you something?”

They were nearly finished with Jeongin’s homework, and Felix had even gone so far as to review over the chapter to smooth out any wrinkles of information the younger might not have fully gotten during class.

Felix glanced up to see Jeongin looking at him with an uncharacteristically serious expression that had what would have been Felix’s sarcastic response dying out on the tip of his tongue.

“Sure. What’s up, Innie?” He sat up to face the younger properly and gave him his undivided attention.

Jeongin thought about Hyunjin’s text confession from earlier that day. He wondered if he could get his own answers through sneaky questions by playing them off as a joke.

“Okay. So… if Hyunjin-hyung and Changbinnie-hyung both ran out of lead in their last pencils and you only had a  _ single  _ extra lead to lend to give away, which boy would you give it to and why?”

Felix felt his face break out into a smile at the silly question, but he entertained the younger nonetheless.

“Well… What would  _ you  _ do, Jeongin?”

Jeongin took a moment to actually think it over before answering. Since neither boy was his boyfriend, and he didn’t favor one over the other, it was an easy decision. “I would break the lead in half and give them each a piece to use.”

Felix hummed with a nod, “But that doesn’t leave either of them with much lead to work with.”

“Okay, Mr Smarty Pants, what’s  _ your  _ answer, then?” Jeongin snorted.

“First of all,” Felix began while squinting his eyes at the younger. “It's awfully bold of you to assume that A) Changbin didn't bring extra lead, and B) that Hyunjin wasn’t writing with like a fucking crayon or like a pen he stole from Seungmin.”

Jeongin burst into laughter at the reality check Felix hit him with. “O-okay,” he tried between laughs. “Valid point. But still, answer my question!”

“Hmm,” Felix looked off to the side in thought for a moment. “I guess I would give the whole extra lead to Hyunjin and watch him fumble about as he figured out how to reload a mechanical pencil with the lead for my own amusement.”

“What about Binnie-hyung, then?” Jeongin asked with a prominent frown on his lips.

Felix smiled slyly.

“I would give him my own pencil so that he could take all of the necessary notes and ask to borrow them from him later. It gives me the perfect excuse to bother him into letting me in his room.”

_ Bingo,  _ Jeongin felt pride bloom throughout his chest at the answer. There was no doubt left in his mind about where a big chunk of Felix’s feelings resided, whether the blonde boy knew it himself or not. 

“Well, it seems you have your priorities all in order, Hyung!”

 

-

 

**4:27PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jeongin: so

Jeongin: not that i’m ungrateful about winning money from the bet

Chan: Oh?

Minho: I’m listening

Hyunjin: ...where are you going with this innie

Jeongin: Oh, nowhere. I’m just saying

Jeongin: had you not kissed him last night the bet would t o t a l l y be off right now.

Seungmin: BABY MAKNAE SAID W HA T

Jisung: REALLY?

Changbin: You mean Felix has kissed someone else, now?

Minho: by everyone’s shocked reaction, it has to either be innie himself or woojin 

Woojin: Uh, no I’ve been taking a nap

Minho: DAMN INNIE HOW’D YOU LAND THAT SO QUICK

Jeongin: uwu

Jeongin: Lix-hyung is really cute and his lips are so soft

Hyunjin: yeah, i can definitely confirm how soft his lips are

Jisung: WAIT

Jisung: speaking of the bet, i want my damn money

Changbin: I’m literally about to walk into work right now

Changbin: you’ll have to wait for my end of it.

Jisung: I’m looking at YOU  **@Chan @Seungmin @Hyunjin**

Chan: technically one of us can just give you the cash.

Jisung: Okay, you give me mine then, hyung.

Jisung: Changbinnie-hyung can give his to minho-hyung when he gets off work

Jisung: Seungmin and Hyunjin can just give their boyfriends their money.

Jeongin: sounds good to me

Jeongin: pay up  **@Seungmin**

Hyunjin: :)  **@Woojin**

Woojin: Isn’t my love for you enough?

Hyunjin: nah, a bet is a bet.

Hyunjin: but if you want to talk about love

Hyunjin: there’s a nice ring i also saw on display when i went to buy jisung and felix their birthday gifts

Woojin: A bet’s a bet. My cash is your cash.

Chan: He dodged that one real fast lmao

Jisung: Hyunjin!!!!!!!!!! Let’s go window-shopping for rings together!

Woojin: Please don’t.

Minho: Oh, Woojin… I’m so sorry.

Woojin: As you should be since this is all your fault.

Minho: :) 

Minho: have fun shopping u 2

Chan: Innie, I'm coming to your room with Woojin BE PREPARED TO ANSWER ALL OF OUR QUESTIONS ABOUT THE KISS

Minho: wait, i'm getting in on this. i'm heading that way too

Jeongin: FELIX IS STILL HERE THO

Minho: perfect, he can tell us what it's like kissing u too. ;)

Jeongin: uhm help?  **@Seungmin**

Seungmin: nah. you dug yourself into this hole. :D

Jeongin: KIM SEUNGMIN 

Seungmin: aw, i love it when you say my full name

Woojin: Min, you can come with if you want. 

Seungmin: I suppose I can go for moral support.

Jeongin: WOW that's all it took.

Seungmin: ^^

 

**6:07PM | New Chat (0)**

**_[Felix has added Jisung and Seungmin to the chat.]_ **

**_[Felix has named the chat, ‘Sundate?’]_ **

**6:09PM | Sundate? (3)**

Jisung: Oh?

Seungmin: MY ANSWER IS YES

Felix: SHUT UP SEUNGMIN I HAVENT ASKED JISUNG YET

Seungmin: w ho o ps

Jisung: asked me what?????????????

Felix: My mom wants to take me out for my birthday tomorrow

Felix: she said I could bring a couple of friends and I’ve already asked seungmin to go

Jisung: AND

Felix: and well.. i want you to go too

Felix: as like a big birthday bash/date for both of us

Jisung: WAIT

Seungmin: ;;

Felix: ???

Jisung: Felix, I think he wanted to wait to tell you, but seungmin’s birthday is a week from today

Felix: SEUNGMIN WHY DIDN”T U TELL ME

Felix: THIS IS PERFECT

Felix: a little birthday trio date uwu

Seungmin: STOP I”M GOING TO CRY

Seungmin: felix why are you so goddamn adorable ajfoawiehoawehgoaiwejgaowrighawejf

Felix: I didn’t even knOW

Felix: but now i  D O 

Seungmin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Felix: this is so exciting now i have to text my mom

Jisung: not to sound weird

Seungmin: You’re weird by default, we just accept it by now

Jisung: -_-

Jisung: anyway

Jisung: i’m excited to meet your mom!

Felix: She’s really cool, i promise. We’re a lot alike.

Seungmin: SHE SOUNDS LOVELY

Jisung: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh we’re going to have FUN

Felix: I’ll text you guys more about it later, but we’re going to have to leave a little early because she wants to get brunch!

Seungmin: A WOMAN OF TASTE SHE WANTS TO GET BRUNCH THIS IS AMAZING

Jisung: why can’t we leave tonight

Jisung: we could have a sleepover at your place oh my g o sh 

Felix: Wait..

Seungmin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Felix: Wait no actually, we really could if that’s okay with my mom.

Felix: I’ve only slept in my bedroom once, but it’s pretty spacious. 

Felix: the three of us can definitely fit on my bed

Jisung: FELIX ASK HER HURRY I”M GONNA LOSE IT

Jisung: also, hyunjin and i are about to head back. we already looked at all the jewelry stores at the mall.

Seungmin: that’s so cute ngl. did he find something he liked?

Felix: OH YEAH, Chan hyung mentioned you guys were going to look at rings 

Jisung: Yeah ^^ it’s simple, but it’s very him

Seungmin: i have a bet idea

Felix: oh no

Jisung: i dont’ like it

Jisung: keep it

Seungmin: who gets engaged first, 2jin or minsung

Jisung: GO AWAY KIM SEUNGMIN I DONT WANT THIS STRESS

Seungmin: LMAO

Seungmin: i’m kidding

Felix: guys my mom said yes.

Felix: actually she said a lot more than yes, but she’s fine with it and that’s all you need to know

Jisung: SLEEPOVER AT JJIX’S PLACE HELL YEAH

  
  
  


**EXTRA:**

 

Woojin groaned when he got the notification for a photo message from Hyunjin, but he opened it quickly. He figured it was better just to get it over with and see the damned ring the younger picked out instead of prolonging it until Hyunjin attempted to FaceTime him to show him a whole selection of jewelry. 

 

**6:42PM | 2JIN 5EVER (2)**

hyunjin ♥: [Sent a photo.]

hyunjin♥: look @ the SHINE on this one.

hyunjin♥: heard it’s pretty affordable too

woojin♥: You absolute dork.

woojin♥: I’m laughing so hard right now.

hyunjin♥: i know how much you love me, hyung. 

hyunjin♥: no ring will change that, okay? 

woojin♥: I think I just fell even more in love with you than I was before.

hyunjin♥: I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU JEONGLIX KISS UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWWUWUWUUW
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> COME UWU WITH ME OVER JEONGLIX


	40. be safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin: Hyung you literally said the same thing before you left my room earlier
> 
> Seungmin: YOU’RE MY BOYFRIEND THAT’S DIFFERENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of exhausted from work, but I was determined to get this chapter up. I hope you guys enjoy! The next chapter already has a bit written, so I'm hoping and praying I'll get it done quickly. Thanks so much for the love and support, guys<3 
> 
> uhhh heavy changlix ahead. not even sorry about it.

“Felix…”

“Hmm,” Felix hummed so that his roommate knew he was listening as he continued to pack his pajamas and spare clothes into an overnight bag.

“Be careful, okay?”

Felix paused just as he was about to fold one of his sleep shirts and looked up at the older male. “I will. Promise. We’ll be back later tomorrow afternoon.”

“Then I’ll be waiting for you at the bus stop.”

Felix sat the shirt in front of where he was sitting on Chan’s bed as the elder moved to stand beside him. “Hyung…”

The younger slipped his eyes closed when Chan leaned down to place a soft kiss against his forehead, careful not to touch the bandaged area.

“I’m just gonna miss you, okay?” He mumbled once he pulled back enough to look Felix in the eyes.

Felix smiled at him, “You know, I would take all eight of you along, but I don’t want to overwhelm my mom.”

Chan returned the smile and pet the back of his head, “That’s okay, love. I’m sure we will get to meet her eventually.”

Felix nodded his head enthusiastically. “Most definitely!”

He finished folding his pajama pants and neatly placed them into his bag.

“I’m going to tell her about all of you, though.” He said after a couple beats of silence between them and played at the bag’s zipper when he continued, “I’m going to tell her that I like more than one person… and that I like them as more than just friends.”

“How do you think she’s going to feel about that?” Chan asked as he sank down to sit across from him.

Felix hummed, “Honestly? I’m not too sure. She knows that I’m out, and she’s cool with that… But I dunno. I _think_ she’ll be okay with it, but we’ll have to see.”

Chan squeezed Felix’s knee, “I’m sure it will go well, love.”

“You’re gonna stop to see Binnie, huh?” Chan stood from the bed to stretch and Felix cast his eyes back down to his bag when the elder’s shirt rode up a bit _too_ high, but he smiled at Chan’s question, still.

“Mhmm. I told the other two that I wanted to see him before we left because I got to see all of you guys already. And I haven’t seen him since lunch…”

“Oh dear, how on earth will you survive winter break if you can’t go without seeing us for a few hours?”

Felix’s pout had Chan giggling as he pet the younger’s head once more.

“I’m just kidding, Fe. He would want to see you before you leave, too. But you better be prepared, because he’s going to ask a million questions about this.” Chan gently brushed his thumb across the bandaid.

“I figured he would. He’ll probably text my like crazy once he’s off work because he won’t be able to scold me in person about not being careful.”

Chan laughed loudly, “Y-You are most definitely right about that! I wish I still had the messages from the time I broke my finger while I was in Australia.” Chan looked away in thought. “He’s a worrier, Changbin… But it’s because he cares a lot about the people he loves.”

He looked back after a moment only to see Felix staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“What?” Chan asked after a long stretch of silent staring between the both of them.

Felix shook his head slowly and picked up a pair of socks and folded them between his pajamas already in the bag.

“Nothing.”

-

Seungmin and Jisung were probably the most unconventional roommates when it came down to it. Jisung liked things in a disorderly fashion where he knew where everything was, even though not a single thing had a place of its own. He was into the whole ‘organized chaos,’ but Seungmin would deduce it down to just plain chaos without any hint of organization to be found. Seungmin also liked his area to be in pristine condition at all times with the occasional sock or misplaced accessory to be lazily tossed on the floor on his way to a nap.

But Seungmin would most definitely consider himself to be a bit more practical than Jisung when it came to some things. One of those things being how to pack smartly when they traveled together.

Cue inevitable argument number three-hundred and twenty-five:

“We could just pack a single bag, Ji.” Seungmin complained as Jisung zipped his small backpack he’d filled to the seams with clothes.

“I already packed mine, though. Just pack your own, Min.”

Seungmin set a couple of the items he’d just retrieved from their bathroom on the couch between them and picked up the larger bag he’d already had laying on the floor beside said couch.

“It would be more space efficient if we were to just _share_ , though.”

Their bickering became louder and louder as it progressed.

“And it would be more time efficient if you just packed your own damn bag.”

“It would take less than five minutes for you to throw your shit into a bag with mine!”

“Why do you always have to start shit with me? We don’t have _time_!” Jisung was at a full on yell, and he thought it would be a miracle if they didn’t get a noise complaint. “We told Felix we’d meet him down in the lobby in fifteen minutes.”

“And it’s been, like, four fucking minutes so far, Jisung. Are you seriously arguing with me on this? We have to travel, it’s always easier to share!” Seungmin easily matched his volume, a small vein on his neck now prominent from the strain.

“Yeah, I’m going to fucking argue with you on this! You purposely waited until I already had my small ass bag packed to even bring it up!” Jisung ripped the zipper open on his bag and pulled out a single shirt.

“I was in the _bathroom_ getting both of our stuffs together! I was doing something for _both_ of us, but sure, go off. See if I try to help you out again in the near future!” Seungmin dropped the handful of Jisung’s toiletries to the floor between them and only _almost_ felt bad about it. But it was more than worth knowing he’d bothered the other to the point that Jisung’s eyes looked almost bugged out.

“YAH! THAT’S MY SHIT YOU JUST THREW ON THE FLOOR!” He yelled even louder than before and threw the shirt in his hands at Seungmin’s face, realizing his mistake only after it fell away to reveal a hellish glare from the other.

“I’M HIGHLY AWARE IT WAS YOUR SHIT, JISUNG!” Seungmin yelled back as he advanced toward the smaller male.

Jisung took two steps back and wondered just how on earth he had landed himself into this position.

“I GOT IT FROM THE FUCKING BATHROOM FOR YOU!” Seungmin emphasized each syllable with another step forward until the backs of Jisung’s legs hit the mattress of his bed.

“H-How many minutes has it been, now?”

Seungmin glanced past Jisung to look at the clock on his bedside table, “Seven.” He answered in a considerably calmer tone than before, but his chest still heaved from the mix of annoyance and anger he felt toward the shorter boy.

“And how long would it take for us to pack everything into the one joint bag?” Jisung questioned almost hesitantly as Seungmin took another half-step toward him, causing him to have to look up in order to meet his eyes.

“A minute or two if we work together, plus however long it takes for you to pick up your shit and the shirt you threw at me.” Seungmin’s minty breath fanned over Jisung’s own lips just a few centimeters from the other’s. “You know, you’re pretty scary when you yell like that. But the way you backed me up to the bed while yelling? Lowkey kind of hot.”

“Shut the fuck up, Han Jisung.” Seungmin tried to keep up his intimidating front, but the way he gulped and the light blush spreading across his cheeks gave Jisung the advantage.

“Make me.” Jisung tried, hoping the other would take the bait.

“Eight minutes.” Seungmin breathed out.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jisung mumbled before allowing his eyes to slip shut and leaning forward to connect Seungmin’s lips with his own.

“God, I hate you.” Seungmin sighed against Jisung’s mouth, but began kissing him earnestly.

Jisung couldn’t help himself from smiling into the kiss because it was just so _them._

So, even though Seungmin and Jisung might be some of the most unconventional roommates, they made it work. Even if ‘making it work’ usually ended in some sort of screaming match that inevitably lead to the kind of makeout sessions that had one of them pulling on the other’s hair until he parted his lips to allow for _more_. More, because the two would often go through weeks of building up the tension between them, only to release it through semi-heated kisses when one of them finally reached their limit.

It worked, Jisung thought to himself as Seungmin began to lightly tug at the his hair. _They_ worked. And he thought Seungmin had to feel the same way, or else the other would never agree to being his roommate for three years running.

-

“Hyung!” Jisung called out to Changbin, who was busy cleaning off tables while Chaeyoung took and made orders at the counter.

Seungmin and Jisung had finished their packing only seconds before Felix was knocking on their door and telling them to get a move on because they had a _schedule_ to stick to! A schedule that only consisted of making sure they had a few moments to visit Changbin before their bus was to arrive, but a schedule all the same.

Changbin startled at Jisung’s shrill greeting, but smiled at the three boys as they drew closer to him. His smile fell into a confused pout when he took notice of the bags Felix and Seungmin were carrying.

“Going somewhere… at this time of night?” He questioned them as Seungmin circled his arms around the barista’s waist. Changbin returned the hug, but his confused expression remained in place.

“Felix’s mom wanted to see him for his birthday, so we’re going to spend the night at his place and then have a birthday date with his mom tomorrow!” Jisung filled him in while he took his own turn hugging him.

“O-oh. Hold on,” Changbin held his hand out before Felix could attach himself to the elder’s side. “Chae, I’m going to take my break now!” He called out to the girl who now leaned against the counter as business slowed down. She gave the four of them a knowing smile before sending a two-finger salute in Changbin’s direction.

“Hyuuuuuuuuung!” Felix pouted when Changbin finally turned around to face the blonde boy.

“Yeah, yeah. Come here, then.” He opened his arms toward Felix and fought the smile that threatened to spread across his lips when the younger fell into his chest without any hesitation. “Oof- Easy, princess…”

“Sorry, I’m just e-”

“What is that?” Changbin interrupted him and held Felix at arm’s length. With gentle fingers he moved the younger’s bangs away from his forehead to reveal the bandaid that sat just above his left eye.

“Felix, what happened?” He asked with his brows furrowed in worry.

“I- I… uh.”

Changbin ran his thumb over the spot just as Chan had done earlier and leveled his gaze with Felix’s while he waited for an explanation.

“I tripped over Jeongin’s computer wires while retrieving his pencil from the floor… And I hit my head pretty hard on the edge of his desk in the process.”

“I swear,” Changbin mumbled. He swiped his thumb across Felix’s forehead once more before he lowered his hand to do the same across the apple of Felix’s cheek. “We’re going to have to wrap you in bubble wrap to keep you safe, aren’t we?”

“Innie did well in cleaning and bandaging it up for me, though!” Felix countered with bright smile as Changbin lead them to the table that Seungmin and Jisung were already sitting at.

“Mhmm,” Changbin hummed with a soft smile of his own. “It’s a very pretty bandaid, too. Fitting for you.”

Felix covered the spot on his forehead with his the palm of his hand, “What do you mean? It’s pretty?”

“Haven’t you seen it?”

Felix quickly shook his head and grabbed Changbin’s phone from where he’d set it on the table in front of them to use its front facing camera.

“Oh. It’s so cute!” The blonde exclaimed before he snapped a few selfies.

“That’s _my_ phone, Felix!”

“Mhmm! Now you have something to remember me by! And something to set as my contact photo.”  He took a few more photos when Changbin didn’t move to take the phone away from him. “We’ll have to take some together next time!”

“Sure,” Changbin agreed easily. “Just not right now.”

Felix nodded obediently and gave the barista his phone back without argument.

“We should get going. Our bus will be here soon” Seungmin informed them after seeing the time.

“We just sat down.” Felix pouted and pulled Changbin’s right hand into both of his.

Changbin smiled at the other two boys, but allowed Felix to keep holding his hand while he addressed them. “Well, thanks for coming by to see me first. I definitely prefer this over just a text.”

Jisung beamed at him, “Thank Chan-hyung! He suggested it.”

Felix’s frown deepened.

“Nuh-uh! It was _my_ idea! He just beat me to saying it when we went to your room. I told him about it in our own room beforehand.”

“Cute…” Changbin murmured under his breath and shook his head when Felix looked at him to ask what he had just said.

“You guys be safe, okay?”

All three of the younger boys nodded in unison and joined Changbin when he stood up from his seat.

“Felix,” Changbin pulled him back by the sleeve of his cardigan as the other two walked to the exit. Felix turned back to look at him, his eyes wide and curious and _damn,_ Changbin hated when they sparkled like that. Those eyes were most definitely his weakness.

“I mean it.” He cleared his throat when the words came out a bit scratchier than he would have liked. “Be safe.”

Felix’s curious expression melted into a sweet and understanding one at the reminder. “I will. I already promised Chan-hyung I would be.

He removed Changbin’s hand from his arm so that he could hold it in his own.

“Good.” Changbin said and allowed Felix to pull them toward the exit.

“We’ll get going, then.” Jisung announced while Seungmin eyed Changbin and Felix’s connected hands with a smile.

“I’ll text you, Hyung.” Felix smiled at him sweetly as he reluctantly let go of his hand.

“Try not to miss me too much, now.” Changbin snickered at Jisung and Seungmin’s simultaneous groans.

“But it’s okay if I still miss you a little bit, right?” Felix blinked down at him with those damn eyes.

 

-

 

**7:27PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: W H Y are they so freaking ADORABLE?!

Jisung: Felix is so naturally cute, but the way he makes Binnie hyung all flustered never fails to amaze me

Chan: I can only imagine…

Minho: On with it then

Minho: we aren’t mind readers you know

Woojin: ^^ Please enlighten the rest of us.

Jisung: only beacuse woojinnie hyung asked so nicely♥♥♥

Seungmin: we were saying goodbye to binnie-hyung

Seungmin: and he had to go n be a cheesy shit

Seungmin: “try not to miss me too much” (barf)

Hyunjin: sounds about right

Jeongin: Hyung you literally said the same thing before you left my room earlier

Seungmin: YOU’RE MY BOYFRIEND THAT’S DIFFERENT

Changbin: -_-

Woojin: I suppose this has something to do with Felix… somewhere.

Hyunjin: i figure if we’re patient enough they’ll eventually say it

Jisung: ;;

Jeongin: hold on. no it’s not. felixhyung calls us his boyfriends too. would you be ‘barfing’ if lix-hyung said it to you?

Seungmin: eye-

Jeongin: that’s what i thought. uwu changbin hyung you’re so cute

Changbin: What on earth just happened

Chan: Innie snapped.

Jisung: I guess I’ll say it: after Binnie hyung said the whole ‘try not to miss me too much’

Jisung: Felix said “but it’s okay if i still miss you a little bit, right?’

Jisung: cue changbinnie hyung getting all flustered and pushing us out the door with the excuse that he had to get back to work when i can literally see that felix is texting him rn

Changbin: Traitor.

Jisung: he’s not letting us see what you’re saying if that makes you feel bettter

Chan: I’d say I’m surprised, but I’m not. Changbin is a worrier. I would be more surprised if he wasn’t still texting Felix even after you guys had left.

Woojin: Ditto

Minho: Why doesn’t he text me

Minho: i’m the one left without a boyfriend

Jeongin: ahem.

Minho: u literally just dissed urs sit down.

Jeongin: I’m already sitting. At my desk. Doing geography homework if anyone would like to come keep me company. Bring food.

Chan: Uuuuhhhhhhhhhhh not @ how I don’t have a roommate, too????? You two aren’t special just because your boyfriends are gone.

Jeongin: I literally just implicated that you should both come to my room.

Jeongin: i swear this chat has .03 braincells and that’s even a stretch.

Woojin: Who owns it tho

Jeongin: Felix.

Hyunjin: but

Hyunjin: he’s not even

Jeongin: i said what i said.

Jisung: I think I got a headache just from reading that.

Seungmin: You are my headache.

Jisung: hey that’s not nice

Chan: Shouldn’t you two be a little more careful around Felix???

Chan: Aren’t you literally sitting beside him right now

Seungmin: Oh, dear Channie-hyung.

Seungmin: Our lovely little Lixie is quite preoccupied right now

Jisung: :) yes. he’s still texting changbin

Minho: I WANT SOMEONE TO TEXT ME TOO GDI I’M LONELY

Jeongin: HYUNG FUCKING COME TO MY ROOM ALREADY GDI DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU

Woojin: Yes, Innie. That’s the sad part. He won’t move until you literally spell it out for him, unless he has a mission to seek and destroy on his own.

Minho: What’s that supposed to mean

Chan: Oh, like the night he was lonely and literally STOLE my Felix cuddles I was about to get

Minho: You could have told me to go bak to my room.

Chan: I DID

Minho: Outloud :)

Chan: No, Felix would have pouted at me. And we all know how that would have gone.

Minho: ^^

Minho: I”m on my way down. Coming, Channie?

Chan: -_-

Chan: Yeah I’m on my way. Let’s order a pizza, I’m hungry.

Woojin: Hyunjin and I are headed out for dinner.

Minho: Be safe, loves.

Hyunjin: ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

  


**7:32PM | binnie &lix (2)**

changbinnie-hyung♥: Make sure to change that bandaid when you get there.

felix: okay, hyuuung♥

changbinnie-hyung♥: And have Seungmin put ointment on it after you clean it.

felix: okay, hyuuuuuuuuung

changbinnie-hyung♥: Don’t stop to talk to the people selling questionable looking handbags on the street.

felix: hyung.

changbinnie-hyung♥: Did you bring warm clothes? It’s kind of chilly out right now

felix: i’m literally wearing Jinnie’s cardigan.

changbinnie-hyung♥: Have you eaten since lunch?

felix: ...no BUT we’re going to the store before we head to my place and i’m going to buy them ramen and such so don’t worry, i’m definitely going to eat.

changbinnie-hyung♥: Did you bring a phone charger? What if something happens on the way and you run out of phone battery?

felix: I’m with Seungmin and Jisung. They both brought their power banks.. but yes I brought my charger so that I can text you all night♥

changbinnie-hyung♥: How long is the train ride?

felix: i live two towns over…

changbinnie-hyung♥: Did you bring a snack?

changbinnie-hyung♥: You should have taken some cookies to go..

felix: h y u ng

changbinnie-hyung♥: Are you on the bus yet? I can bring some out to you if you’re still waiting

felix: it just came five minutes ago

**_[felix has renamed the chat to ‘prince binnie &princess lix_ ** ♥ _ **’]**_

**7:36PM | prince binnie &princess lix** ♥ **(2)**

changbinnie-hyung♥: WHY

felix: oh, now you stop?

changbinnie-hyung♥: I’m just worried, okay?

felix: stop worrying about me, hyuuuuung. you aren’t texting seungmin and jisung like this -_-

changbinnie-hyung♥: Yeah, and they also don’t have a problem with walking the right way up and down stairs and tripping over shit and busting their heads open.

felix: at least don’t let me keep you from your work, okay? i’ll be fine.

changbinnie-hyung♥: Be safe, princess. I’ll see you tomorrow?

felix: Yeah, but I can text you once you’re off work if it’ll make you feel better, too…

changbinnie-hyung♥: I’d appreciate that, yeah.

felix: okies ^^ get back to work, sweet prince.

changbinnie-hyung♥: Again: w h y

felix: don’t even start. you brought this upon yourself.

changbinnie-hyung♥: W/E I’ll talk to you in an hour

**_[felix has renamed ‘changbinnie-hyung_ ** ♥ **_’ to ‘prince binnie_ ** _♥_ **_’]_ **

prince binnie♥: You know that goes both ways, right?

felix: be my guest.

prince binnie♥: This is counterproductive of your whole ‘get back to work’ agenda.

felix: ^^

**_[prince binnie_ ** ♥ **_has renamed ‘felix’ to ‘princess’]_ **

princess: AHEM

princess: That doesn’t MATCH

prince binnie♥: I don’t call you ‘princess felix’ tho

princess: Oh.

princess: You have a point…

princess: STILL

princess: add a heart.

princess: ;;

princess: pls

prince binnie♥: So needy.

princess: I did say please.

**_[prince binnie_ ** ♥ **_has renamed ‘princess’ to ‘princess_ ** ♥ **_’]_ **

princess♥: UWU

princess♥: DO GOOD AT WORK I’LL TALK TO YOU LATER♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

-

 

“You’re really not going to let us see, huh?”

Felix glanced at Jisung from over the top of his phone with a sheepish smile. “It’s just Changbin-hyung being worried over me. Nothing out of the ordinary…” He said while locking his phone screen and putting the device away.

“It’s cute how much he worries over you.” Seungmin mused as he looked out the window of the bus.

They were sitting at the next stop and waiting for the last of the people to clamber aboard.

“You all do it, though.” Felix countered with a small pout on his lips. The pout twisted into a grimace when a particularly disgusting stench reached his nose.

Felix would call himself a lenient person. He could put up with a lot of things, people, unsightly situations, bad gory movies, and he could certainly put up with a few foul smells. But he absolutely drew the line at the stench of cigarette smoke, whether it be the smoke itself, or what bit of it that clung to the smoker’s skin and clothes, he hated all of it. The very thought of the smell made him feel like he was suffocating, so when that particular scent filled his nostrils as the new passengers filed by their seats, the blonde boy found himself being overwhelmed in the worst way. He thought it would be okay, they would pass and the smell would eventually dissolve into the already polluted air around them. But then it wasn’t okay, because the person he most suspected of the smell to be coming from sat in the row of seats next to Felix’s left.

“Felix?” Jisung’s voice came from beside him, but Felix could only stare straight ahead as he tried to focus on his breathing.

“Hey, you’re okay.” Jisung’s fingers curled around his own and he vaguely registered the light caressing of Jisung’s thumb against the back of his hand. “Tell me what’s wrong, love.”

Felix looked up to meet both Jisung and Seungmin’s worried faces, “The… smell. Smoke smell.”

Jisung looked past Felix and straight at the person that he too could now smell. It wasn’t like they could just ask the man to move seats, and he knew Felix wouldn’t want to cause a scene by all three of them changing their seats after the bus had already started moving again. Still, his brain raced to come up with a quick solution.

“Felix,” Seungmin tried his hand at changing the blonde’s direction of attention. “Did you happen to bring the cologne Woojin-hyung gave you?”

Felix nodded slowly. He had put some of the cologne on himself before he left his room, but he’d also put the bottle in his overnight bag.

Jisung was quick to pick up Felix’s bag from between their feet and rummage through it until he pulled out the ridiculously decorative glass bottle and spritzed a bit of the cologne onto his own chest and neck and once in the air around them for good measure.

“Familiar and comforting smells help clear the mind and can have a calming effect on some.” Jisung informed them as he put away the bottle and zipped up Felix’s bag. “Which is why essential oils and such have become a big thing recently. People even use them to help fall asleep at night.”

“Yeah, but you sprayed yourself because…?” Seungmin began to ask but trailed off when Jisung put his arm around Felix’s back and moved so that Felix could easily lay his head on Jisung’s chest or shoulder, which he did without hesitation.

“I’ve got you, lovely. You’re okay.” Jisung hushed in a soothing tone.

“I’m sorry.” Felix whispered into Jisung’s neck. “If it wasn’t lingering I would be fine…”

Seungmin’s heart broke into pieces. Felix sounded on the verge of tears, which was something he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the sight of.

“Don’t apologize, baby.” Seungmin took one of the hands Felix had resting on Jisung’s thigh into his own and rubbed calming circles into the back of it with his thumb. “You never have to be sorry about something like that, okay?”

“Our stop…” Felix yawned, and under other circumstances, both Jisung and Seungmin knew they would have cooed over the sight and how adorable the little squeak at the end of his yawn was.

“I’ve got the directions on my phone, love. You don’t have to worry about anything. Just rest, okay?” Jisung dropped his hand from the blonde boy’s back to his waist and rubbed it comfortingly until the other nodded into the side of his neck.

“Thank you. Ji… Min... “ His voice was a whisper once again as he felt himself drifting off into a nap. Their stop was only thirty minutes away, but he supposed a power nap wouldn’t hurt.

 

-

 

**7:47PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: For future reference: Felix is highly sensitive to the smell of cigarette smoke.

Seungmin: we countered it with the cologne woojin-hyung bought lix for his bday tho

Seungmin: it was super effective!

Minho: Well, that settles that. I’m never taking him to meet my aunt.

Jisung: Oh. Most definitely not.

Woojin: ..I’m guessing there’s a not so fun story behind this discovery?

Seungmin: /:

Jisung: He’s okay now. Asleep on my shoulder

Hyunjin: but the ride isn’t that long is it?

Hyunjin: he only lives a couple towns away

Seungmin: nah. we’ll wake him up when we get close

Jeongin: poor hyung;;

Seungmin: He’s okay, Innie ^^ It was mild, anyway

Chan: :(

Chan: I’m glad you two were able to come up with something

Seungmin: I mean, I just thought we could spray the air and maybe the dude with the cologne

Seungmin: Jisung was the real hero here.

Jisung: past experience and research for my sister.

Jisung: at least it came in handy to know now

Woojin: Regardless, I’m sure Felix is really glad to have you two with him through it.

Seungmin: Sorry to interrupt your date/dinners

Jisung: oh. right. wh oops.

Minho: it’s not a bother, loves.

Hyunjin: seriously don’t apologize. anything for us to be more aware of in the future helps. my poor angel tho

Hyunjin: i’m gonna hug him extra tight when u get back tomorrow

Hyunjin: oh shit we actually should probably work on our script tomorrow night

Woojin: Hyunjin

Hyunjin: Hm?

Woojin: Pick out something on the menu so we can order…

Hyunjin: :) oh right

Seungmin: Enjoy your dinner♥♥♥

Woojin: We will. Have a safe rest of the trip there and back. And have extra fun tomorrow for the rest of us!

Chan: ^^^^^^

Minho: KEEP US UPDATED :) :) :)

Jisung: Oh, that’s a given babe.

Jeongin: PLS FOCUS ON MY HOMEWORK

Seungmin: lmao good luck with that demon **@Minho @Chan**

Minho: I didn’t realize what i was signing up for when i came to his room

Minho: seungmin i have a newfound respect

Minho: good lord.

Seungmin: You get used to it.

Chan: No you don’t.

Jisung: later loves~~~~~~~~

-

**10:02PM | prince binnie &princess lix** ♥ **(2)**

princess♥: boo~

prince binnie♥: Hey you

prince binnie♥: Did you get there safely?

princess♥: mhmm! i meant to text you before now, but i took seungmin and Jisung to the store to buy ramen and we just finished eating now. ^^

prince binnie♥: No worries. Channie dragged me to the gym when I got back from work, but I’m exhausted so I came back to my room early.

princess♥: oooooooh gettin ripped eh?

princess♥: wait i keep forgetting i already saw you shirtless

prince binnie♥: ‘Keep forgetting’????? It’s only been a day, not even 24 hours.

princess♥: you cant possibly think that i wouldn’t think about it every few minutes????

prince binnie♥: Uh

princess♥: YOURE FUCKING RIPPED HYUNG YOU COULD SQUISH ME LIKE A BUG

prince binnie♥: No, rewind: you keep forgetting, but you think about it every few minutes?

princess♥: Yes. I forget, but then I remember a few minutes later and then I’m thinking about it all over again.

prince binnie♥: Oh.. okay.

princess♥: oh and before you inevitably ask: yes, seungmin already changed my bandaid!

prince binnie♥: Good!

princess♥: i didn’t have any of the bandaids like innie did tho. so it’s not as cute :(

prince binnie♥: It wasn’t the bandaid that was cute.

princess♥: …

prince binnie♥: Anyway.

princess♥: u think i’m cute?

prince binnie♥: Is there any other way I should think of you?

princess♥: i dunno…

princess♥: obnoxious?

princess♥: annoying?

princess♥: too much? i know i come off pretty strong sometimes

princess♥: please feel free to tell me to shut up

prince binnie♥: Are you finished there?

princess♥: ;;

prince binnie♥: You’re not annoying or to much. You’re… endearingly obnoxious.

prince binnie♥: But in the cutest way? I don’t know.

prince binnie♥: Words n shit.

princess♥: So you think I’m cute?

prince binnie♥: You’re not going to let it go until I answer you, are you?

princess♥: uwu u already kno wme so well

princess♥: damn right im not gonna let it go

prince binnie♥: Don’t you have two guests to entertain?

princess♥: Seungmin is on the phone with Jeongin and Jisung is asleep already.

prince binnie♥: Predictable.

prince binnie♥: Aren’t you sleepy too?

princess♥: not even a little bit.

princess♥: the night is young

princess♥: my mom isn’t even home yet

princess♥: granted i know she probably won’t be  home until after i’m asleep anyway

prince binnie♥: Ah.

princess♥: hey hyung?

prince binnie♥: Hmm?

princess♥: I miss you a little.

prince binnie♥: Just a little?

princess♥: ur the one who said to not miss you too much -_-

prince binnie♥: Don’t you miss… oh I dunno, your roommate, too?

princess♥: Of course! But I’m not used to texting him because I’m usually w i t h him

princess♥: idk it would feel weird to text him like i’m texting you

prince binnie♥: And what way is that? We’re just talking.

princess♥: I don’t know… it’s different

prince binnie♥: Different how?

princess♥: hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuung!

prince binnie♥: ^^ I’m just messing with you, princess

princess♥: uwu

princess♥: hey hyung?

prince binnie♥: Yes, Felix?

princess♥: Why do you call me princess?

prince binnie♥: …

prince binnie♥: I can’t tell if you’re just joking or if you really don’t remember why I initially called you by it.

princess♥: remind me

prince binnie♥: You...

prince binnie♥: When I made you hot chocolate that first time in the kitchens, because you didn’t like the coffee Minho paid for, remember?

prince binnie♥: When I finished making it you got all pouty because I put marshmallows in it but not whipped cream like that was some sort of crime

prince binnie♥: So… I did it for you, kind of like a meeting a princess’ demands, yknow?

prince binnie♥: You blushed when I said it. And it jsut kind of stuck after that.

 

**10:58PM |  prince binnie &princess lix** ♥ **(2)**

prince binnie♥: Did you fall asleep

princess♥: …

princess♥: briefly

princess♥: but i’m awake now!

princess♥: seungmin must have gotten in bed while i was asleep

prince binnie♥: Go to bed. It’s late.

princess♥: it is n o t late.

prince binnie♥: It’s 11PM

princess♥: 10:59PM*

prince binnie♥: Wow. A whole minute difference.

princess♥: Hey, Changbin-hyung?

prince binnie♥: Hmm?

princess♥: i had a bit of an episode earlier

princess♥: on the bus

prince binnie♥: Do you want to talk about it?

princess♥: yes and no? there’s not much to talk about…

princess♥: some guy sat beside us and he reeked of cigarette smoke

prince binnie♥: Not so fond of it?

princess♥: it makes me feel like i’m suffocating, that smell.

prince binnie♥: :(

princess♥: seungmin and jisung really helped me though. i’m glad they were tehre

prince binnie♥: I’m glad, too.

prince binnie♥: I’m sorry you had to go through something like that..

princess♥: hey hyung

prince binnie♥: Hey Felix

princess♥: 11:11

princess♥: make a wish

prince binnie♥: Alright. Made one.

princess♥: what’d u wihs fjore

prince binnie♥: Can’t tell you. Then it won’t come true.

prince binnie♥: What’d you wish for?

princess♥: Can’t tel  y o uuuu then it won’t com ertue either.

prince binnie♥: You’re a mess. Go to sleep lol

princess♥: YOU LA U GHE D!!!!

prince binnie♥: ...You make me laugh much more than I give you credit for.

princess♥: Hyung…

princes binnie♥: Felix…

princess♥: I want to ask you about something, but it can wait until we’re back okay?

princess♥: it’s about what i wanted to ask when we were studying the other night.

prince binnie♥: Oh? That’s fine with me.

princess♥: mkay gooddd

prince binnie♥: Sleep, princess.

prince binnie♥: I’ll be here in the morning.

princess♥: not lseepy:(

prince binnie♥: Your increase in typos says otherwise.

princess♥: im jsut lsazy not slepey

prince binnie♥: Uh huh.

prince binnie♥: S l e e p.

prince binnie♥: Text me when you wake up.

princess♥: ...you sure?

princess♥: i don’t awanna bother u

prince binnie♥: You won’t bother me.

princess♥: ...okay

princess♥: g’night changbinnie-hyung♥

prince binnie♥: Sweet dreams, Felix

 

* * *

 

 

HEY SOME FANTASTIC HUMAN BEING DID A FAN ART FOR CHAPTER 37 CHANGLIX PLEASE GO GIVE IT LOTS OF LOVE HERE: <https://twitter.com/JesterFesta/status/1109810257759481857>

uwu thank u charly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> as usual, please do come yell at me about your feels and uwus if you have any to spare~


	41. sundate with a cherry on top.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho: I’m a bad bitch he can’t kill me  
> Chan: Minnie… god rest your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Some photos in-story won't work if you read while using the AO3 app. 
> 
> Well... I guess I'm averaging 2 weeks between updates at this point, but I guess that's not terrible since I'm also writing PdD and some other stories in between. Look out for a fun Boiifriends ep soon, too~! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! I edited this really quickly, so please ignore any big mistakes~!

It was just after nine in the morning when Felix stirred awake.

Waking up with someone else’s arms and legs tangled around his own was something Felix was slowly becoming used to, but it definitely took him a moment to remember that he wasn’t up in his loft back at the dorms. Though, his bedroom was not necessarily a familiar place to him either. Having only slept in it for just a few nights before he moved into his and Chan’s dorm room, but he came to his senses quick enough with a yawn and a blissful smile on his face.

Jisung’s faint snores were muffled by the pillow his face was smushed into, and the sound mixed with Seungmin’s peaceful breathing had Felix teetering on the edge of going back to sleep, but the clinking of glassware somewhere outside of his room quickly pulled him out of sleep’s grasp.

It had only been a week and a half since Felix last saw his mom in person, but it felt like an eternity to the boy who was used to seeing her almost every day of his life. And they were close, Felix being a carbon copy of his mom and all. They shared the same tastes when it came to hobbies and their strange love of math and good music. And even though his mother had two left feet when it came to dancing, that certainly never stopped her from having impromptu dance competitions with her son when one of their favorite songs came on at home. Felix supposed his exemplary footwork was something his dad might have extended to him somewhere in his blood. His mom _did_ say that Felix’s dad was the one who suggested to put him in dance lessons at the early age of three. His dad also played a heavy hand in Felix’s present love of music and instruments, having been the one who introduced him to the pretty noises that were produced from striking a piano key or two before Felix could even talk. And he’d never missed a single dance or piano recital of his son up until his untimely passing when Felix was only seven years old.

Something Felix took from both of his parents was his optimistic outlook on life.

At such a young age he chose not to mourn for too long and pledged that he would become a someone that his dad would be able to brag about even in heaven. He discussed his decisions with his mother, and with a little help from his grandmother, they were able to enroll Felix in one of the most prestigious art schools available. He excelled both in the arts and in academics while his mother soared her way to the top of a budding company, and soon she was able to take care of all of their expenses without the help of her late husband’s mother. They lived on comfortably, and Felix knew that his father was able to rest peacefully as he watched over them with a content smile.

-

Felix left the door to his room slightly ajar after he finally moved out from under Seungmin’s arm and untangled his leg’s from Jisung’s. He did his best not to wake either boy up in the process, but he knew better than to think they would _both_ be able to sleep through his movements. Still, neither one showed any signs of consciousness as he slipped from the room and made his way to the kitchen where he found his mother bent over the morning newspaper.

“Mom!” He whisper shouted across the room, causing the woman to look up in surprise. Surprise that turned into a large grin as her son crossed the tiled floor and fell into her open and waiting arms.

“Hey, Lix.” She held him away from her after a few long moments and looked him up and down to take in all the minor and not so minor detail differences of her son.

“You colored your hair again!” His mom exclaimed with a smile as bright as his own.

“Mhm. You like it?”

“It suits you just as much now as it did the last time, sweetie. Though, last time it was much longer and a bit shaggier, huh?” She stifled a laugh behind one of her hands while she used the other to smooth down some of her son’s hair that was rather unruly.

“Are you friends still sleeping?”

Felix nodded, “I wanted to let them sleep a little bit more. We seem to have a habit of not actually sleeping in when the opportunity presents itself. They should experience it at least once.”

His mom rolled his eyes.

“You say that as if waking up early is a bad habit, Felix Lee.” She shook her head at him with a fond smile. “Well, if we’re going to let them sleep a little longer, why don’t we have a little catch-up over some tea?”

Felix’s nose wrinkled in distaste at the offering, “Do you have any lemonade made?”

“How did I just _know_ you would ask me that?”

“It’s scientifically proven that you are the best mom in the world, so you know everything, of course.” Felix moved to the fridge and smiled when he spied the half-full pitcher of lemonade on the shelf. “See, you _are_ the best!”

-

“Mom…” Felix began as he stirred the ice around his glass with a straw. They were seated next to each other at the breakfast bar and sifting through the mail that had accumulated over the week. There were a few letters and birthday cards for Felix with return addresses from his friends back home, but he wouldn’t open them until he was back in his dorm room. He wanted his full attention on the fun day he was to spend with his mother and Seungmin and Jisung, and he knew he would find difficulties in doing so after seeing a certain name across the top left hand corner of one of the envelopes.

“Hmm?” She answered as she skimmed over their phone bill.

“You know that I like boys.” He began with a blunt statement, knowing it would get her attention right away.

His mom furrowed her eyebrows and set down the paper she was holding in favor of looking at her son. “Yes. Honey I’ve known for ages. Why? Do you like one of these friends you brought along?”

Felix nodded slowly and watched as the caution melted from his mom’s face and was replaced with a warm smile.

“Felix, that’s great, sweetie! Which one is he? Is he nice?”

“Mom.” He swallowed thickly. “What if I like more than one boy… At the same time.”

There was a short silence, only long enough for a breath or two between the both of them, before his mom’s smile softened even further.

“I may be old, but I have heard of polyamory, Felix. And I guess if two boys have your heart, and you have theirs, then that just means my son is receiving twice the amount of love. I’m okay with that, sweetie. As long as they both like you back just as well.”

Felix’s smile strained at every mention of ‘two’ ‘both’ and ‘twice’ that left her mouth. He took another deep breath as he carefully planned his next choice of words. While he was somewhat relieved that she was at least open to the polyamorous aspect of their relations, that was only one step in the door. But eight was no small number and he knew it would take some major adjusting for his mom who’d only met his _one_ boyfriend in the past.

Finally, he shook his head while still looking down at his drink.

“More. There’s more than two boys that I like, mom. They kind of just… happened? I mean, they all liked each other and were all together, I guess, before they met me. And it sounds weird, I _know,_ but it just feels so natural being with them. And I’m-”

“How many boys are we talking, Fe?”

“Uh… Eight?”

He played with the condensation that formed all around his glass and fought the urge to curl in on himself under his mother’s thoughtful eyes. Eventually he pulled his hands into his lap and began to twist the beads around his bracelet.

 _You’re fine._ He told himself, though he heard it in Chan’s voice.

 _She’s your mother. She’ll love you no matter what._ He felt the need to remind himself when the silence dragged on longer than he’d anticipated.

He held himself together through the long silence, though he knew he would not have lasted much longer if his mom hadn’t spoken up when she did.

“Well.” She took a deep breath in through her nose before letting out a long exhale. “Do they like you back all the same way that you like them?”

Felix took to staring back down at his lemonade and nodded, “Yeah. They have told me as much, anyway.”

“And they treat you well, right?”

Felix nodded his head vigorously, “Aside from you, they treat me better than anyone I’ve ever met!”

“Are they…?” His mom tilted her head in the direction of his bedroom.

“Yeah. Jisung and Seungmin are two of the eight.”

His mom took in a scandalous gasp, “And all three of you slept together last night? Felix, at least make them take you on a date, first!”

“Mooooooom!” Felix groaned, grimacing. “You’re making that sound so much worse than it was!”

His mom burst into a fit of laughter and quickly threw a hand over her mouth when she remembered the two other boys they thought to be asleep.

“Okay,” She managed once her giggles died out some. “You can relax now that you’ve told me. I don’t remember the last time I’ve seen you so nervous and stiff, child!”

Felix let out a long breath he didn’t realize he was holding in until she pointed it out. “Can you blame me?”

His mom just shook her head at him with a sweet smile and brushed his bangs back to reveal the bandaid on his forehead.

“Now, tell me about school, classes, teachers… I want to hear about all of it! How about your roommate? Is he nice? Is he one of the eight? Oh, are they all your age or-?”

“Slow down, mom. Jesus, you ask as many questions as Changbin-hyung.”

“Changbin? Where do I know a Changbin?”

He raised an eyebrow at his mom while she looked across the kitchen in thought until she ultimately gave up on remembering and shrugged her shoulders. “Oh well, I’ll let you know when it comes to me. If it ever does.”

“Anyway.” Felix rolled his eyes. “We just had our first tests this past week…”

-

Seungmin and Jisung had long since given up on trying to decipher the words being said between Felix and his mom when their host’s phone began to chime with message notifications.

“Oooh, messages from Binnie-hyung.” Jisung mused with Felix’s phone in his hand.

“Should we text the group chat and bother him about it?” Seungmin asked with a mischievous smirk that Jisung mirrored.

They both reached for their own phones to go through with the plan, but were interrupted when Felix’s phone started to vibrate where they’d dropped it in the bed sheets.

“Oh?  Binnie-hyung wants to FaceTime!” Jisung announced as he picked up Felix’s phone again.

“Answer it!” Seungmin whispered. He didn’t want to disturb Felix’s conversation with his mom just yet.

Jisung quickly answered the call with his face up close to the phone’s front facing camera.

“Good morning, our lovely Changbinnie-hyungie!” He sang out.

“Um.” Changbin stared back at him with a tired expression until it clicked that it was _not_ Felix who had picked up the call. “No offense, Ji, but where is Felix and why are you answering his phone?”

“Well then!” Jisung scoffed, but only took slight offense. “Would you rather us have let the call go to voicemail, instead?”

 _“Who answered?”_ Jisung heard a familiar voice asking Changbin before his own boyfriend’s face filled Felix’s phone screen.

“Oh. It’s just my loser.” Minho smiled and Jisung rolled his eyes.

“Good morning to you too, babe.”

 _“I’m here, too!”_ Another voice spoke up just as Seungmin took the phone from Jisung’s hand. Chan appeared on the screen with a signature sleepy grin on his lips.

“Morning, Hyung.” Seungmin said while yawning.

“Morning, boys! Me, Minnie, and Changbin were having a quick cuddle before going to work out, but we thought we would give you a call to see how everything was going, first.”

“Uh uh, no. Don’t lie!” Changbin took his phone back and Jisung and Seungmin could tell that he was in the center of the cuddles when Chan and Minho squished their faces into his cheeks so that they fit on the screen with him.

“Chan-hyung forced himself in here at the ass-crack of dawn because he missed Felix’s morning cuddles. And then Minho let himself in without even knocking to claim that his boyfriend had abandoned him and that I was the next best thing!” Seungmin and Jisung let the older boy let out his complaints with fond smiles. It sounded very much like a normal weekend morning at the dorms to them.

“So,” Seungmin started, “you called and texted Felix because…?”

“Because they saw that I had a single unread message from Felix last night, even though it was just another heart sent as an afterthought of his goodnight message. And that somehow meant that I also _had_ to tell him good morning. But apparently texting isn’t enough for them. They said he should hear my voice, too.”

Seungmin’s heart swelled at both how cute and flustered Changbin looked as he explained his actions and the fondest smile he’d ever seen on Chan’s lips directed at Changbin as he talked.

“Yeah okay, but FaceTime?” Jisung questioned further.

“Oh. I don’t know. The last time he called me it was through FaceTime, so it was kind of just automatic. I don’t know.” Changbin mumbled through his attempt to justify the video call.

 _“Cute.”_ Both Chan and Minho said at the same time as Jisung and Seungmin.

Changbin rolled his eyes at all four of the boys, which had them bursting out in laughter.

“Guys?” They abruptly stopped laughing when Felix appeared in the doorway to his bedroom. “You two wanna come meet my- wait, is that my phone?”

“Uh. Yeah. Binnie wants to talk to you!” Jisung sprang up from the bed and thrust the phone into Felix’s hands before any of the other boys could say otherwise. “I’m going to go wash my face. Come join me, Min!”

“But-”

“Now!” Jisung demanded from the doorway of Felix’s bathroom. Seungmin was quick to follow orders, albeit reluctantly, and quietly shut the door behind him.

 _“Scram.”_ Felix heard Changbin say to someone out of the camera frame. There was muffled sounds of sheets moving before Changbin appeared alone with a soft smile that Felix quickly returned.

“Morning, princess.”

The nickname wrapped around Changbin’s tired morning smile sent Felix’s heart soaring.

“Good morning…”

 _“Don’t.”_ Changbin closed his eyes to brace for the inevitable.

“My prince!”

Felix broke out in fit of giggles at Changbin’s heavy sigh, but reveled in the way the elder’s smile widened.

“You’re going to kill me,” Changbin’s voice was barely above a whisper. “you know that?”

“At least you’ll be dying happy, eh?” The younger responded with a cheekier grin.

“Shut up.” Changbin’s own giggles filled Felix’s bedroom and Felix felt his heart flutter both at the noise and the way Changbin’s nose scrunched up from the action.

-

“Wow.” Seungmin breathed out against the door both he and Jisung had their ears pressed against. “I don’t remember the last time I heard Binnie-hyung laugh so much.”

“He’s whipped. We been knew.” Jisung snorted.

“Yeah. But it’s like… even more obvious than before, don’t you think?”

Jisung hummed an affirmative, “It is nice, though. To see him coming out of his shell to someone else, again. But I also see it in Chan-hyung, too. They’re both letting go.”

Seungmin breathed in deeply as he remembered the fond look in Chan’s eyes just moments before. “It’s going to take some time, still.”

“So… uh. How long are we going to stand here and listen to them flirt?” Jisung asked in a quieter voice as Felix’s moved further away from them.

“I say we give them at least five more minutes. We have to get ready soon, so he probably won’t stay on the phone too l-”

Both of the eavesdropping boys began to back away from the door when it suddenly opened to reveal a smiley Felix with no phone in sight.

“Any room for me to join you in here?” He asked them almost dreamily.

Jisung and Seungmin looked at each other with matching shrugs before turning to face Felix again, “Uh, yeah. Of course. We should hurry up so that we don’t keep your mom waiting.”

Felix nodded and padded further into his bathroom to squeeze himself between the two boys in front of his sink, all the while keeping the same gummy smile on his face that neither Jisung or Seungmin questioned.

-

Introducing Jisung and Seungmin to his mother went smoothly. The boys were respectful and remembered to thank her for allowing them to both spend the night on such short notice and come along for the birthday brunch festivities.

“Oh, mom! Jisung’s birthday was the day before mine, and Seungminnie’s is exactly one week after!” Felix informed his mother once introductions were out of the way and the four of them began to make their way to the door.

“Is that so? Well then, happy late birthday Jisungie, and an early happy birthday to Seugnminnie!” She said with a bright smile toward each of the boys. “Consider today a treat for all three of you, in that case.”

-

His mom did ‘behave’ for the most part, to Felix’s relief. Their transit from the apartment to the popular brunch spot uptown was a fun one. Jisung and Seungmin were also on their very best behaviors without any sort of prompting from Felix, but they had felt the need to impress his mom from the get go. They knew that first impressions on parents were important, especially when they were borderline dating said parent’s son, and her first impression of them would also reflect on how she felt about the other six boys she had yet to meet. _That_ alone was enough to throw each boy into full manner-mode that was almost painful for Felix to watch, but he was grateful nonetheless.

They all had the distractions of the scenery around them and talked idly of how beautiful the weather was. Seungmin snapped photos to send to Jeongin while Jisung, never the one for being quiet in any given situation, kept up small talk between the four of them until they reached their destination.

 

“Felix said that you two are roommates?” His mom started the conversation once their drinks were placed in front of them and the food was ordered. They were seated in a booth table next to a large window; Jisung and Seungmin sat on one side side while Felix and his mother sat on the other, a basket of fresh bread and butter to spread on it between the four of them.

Seungmin nodded and smiled politely, “Jisung and I have been roommates every year since we met during our first year of high school. I don’t think I could get used to anyone else as a roommate, honestly.”

Jisung looked to him with surprise written all over his face, but smiled fondly at the confession.

“And when did you start dating?” His mom questioned them in honest curiosity.

Felix choked on the sip of water he had just taken at the sudden question, _“Mom…!”_

Jisung took the liberty of answering that time and shook his head at Felix.

“Long story short? Seungmin and I have been together since the second half of our first year. But that was around the same time everything kind of fell into place with Hyunjinnie and the hyungs, too.”

“Well,” Seungmin cut Jisung off before he could continue speaking. “Hyunjinnie and Woojin-hyung hit it off much faster than we did.” He explained while gesturing between himself and the boy next to him. “Even Jisung and Minho-hyung had a bit of a connection from the start. Kind of like Felix and Changbin-hyung.”

None of the boys missed the recognition in Felix’s mom’s expression at the mention of Changbin’s name, and Seungmin quickly backtracked when Jisung kicked his ankle under the table. “Oh, wait. Sorry, ignore me!”

At the sight of Felix’s reddening cheeks Jisung decided it was time for a change of topic, but his mom was speaking before he could come up with something.

“Changbin again, huh? Is he the one who paid for your hair?”

Felix hid his face in his hands. He knew that his hair would come up eventually, but he had hoped his mom would wait until they were in private again to ask. He should have known better.

“I’m just saying, sweetie… I didn’t see any sort of charge for a hair salon come up- _and_ that reminds me… We need to talk about the amount of sweets you have been buying, but that can wait.”

 _“And the hair conversation can’t wait?”_ He asked, swiftly changing the conversation to English as he looked over at his mom, who looked back at him with a challenging glint in her eyes. Felix knew he had already lost in that moment, but continued anyway. _“No, Mom. Changbin-hyung made me stuff for my birthday. It was Min-”_

“We celebrated Jisung and Felix’s birthday just the other night.” Seungmin cut him off with a proud smile. “It was a surprise party at the cafe Changbin-hyung works at! We wouldn’t have even known that Felix’s birthday was coming up had Minho-hyung not seen his transcript, but it worked out nicely.”

Felix could _kiss_ Seungmin for bringing up the party as a distraction. But the mention of the party also had Felix remembering the fact that Seungmin understood their conversations in English, and that Jisung wasn’t far behind him in understanding, either.

Jisung nodded his head enthusiastically before adding, “Initially, the surprise party was only supposed to be for Felix… but they switched it up on me and ended up surprising me as well.”

“Poor Felix, though.” Seungmin giggled. “He thought the party was only for Jisungie at first. The look on his face when he realized that it was for him, too!”

“Listen… I didn’t tell any of you when my birthday was! My surprise was completely valid!” Felix defended himself.

“At least you didn’t cry.” Jisung pouted down at the sandwich that had just been placed in front of him.

“I was close to it, not going to lie. Now, when Minho-hyung gave you the ring… That _really_ pushed it, too. I almost shed a few tears for that.”

Seungmin took notice in the way Felix’s mom’s eyes glanced down at the ring on Jisung’s finger and smiled softly.

“And what did this Minho give Felix for his birthday? That’s a pretty flashy band around your finger.”

“Oh! Minho-hyung paid for Felix’s hair!” Seungmin blurted out. Felix wondered if Seungmin had really been on his side before at all if he was so willing to throw the information out just like that in the end.

“And Woojin-hyung got him a fancy cologne, Channie-hyung bought both of us some bluetooth earphones, and Hyunjinnie…” Felix sunk further and further down the booth seat with each addition Jisung numbered off with his fingers. He didn’t _dare_ look at his mother to see her reaction to just how much he was spoiled by the other boys.

It was only after Jisung finished off his list of things the both of them had received for their birthdays that his mom spoke up again.

 _“If I didn’t know any better, I would assume that my son had become something of the likes of a sugar baby. And to eight other boys? Son, make sure to share the riches with your poor old mother.”_ Felix’s mom spoke dramatically in heavily accented English.

Seungmin, who had just taken a bite of his french fries, promptly began to choke as the translation of what was just said processed in his head.

Felix’s eyes widened to an extent that Jisung had never witnessed before and his cheeks darkened to a tomato red hue that would have been cute if Jisung hadn’t known it was due to embarrassment. He quickly began patting Seungmin on his back until the other quit coughing and began breathing normally again.

 _“MOM!”_ Felix exclaimed before he hid his face in his hands once more.

“What? All I’m saying is that from the outside looking in, and as someone who doesn’t know very much about your -  and yes, yours, specifically - relationship with the other boys, it would look a bit…” She trailed off with a shrug before she winked at either boy sitting across from her while Felix still attempted to hide himself from them.

There was a moment of silence before Felix felt someone’s hand pulling his own away from his face. Seungmin kept his hold on his hand for a moment before he used the same hand to caress Felix’s cheek, expression fond as he spoke, not once looking away from the freckled boy.

“It sounds so cheesy, really… But meeting your son feels like fate. Like he was meant to find the eight of us. It’s really as if he was the missing piece to our puzzle.” Seungmin dropped his hand from the other boy’s face in favor of holding Felix’s hand where it was settled on the table across from him. He squeezed it once before he leveled his gaze with Felix’s mom, “What I’m trying to say is that… Spoil him as we may, Felix is well worth the spoiling. He doesn’t know it, but he spoils us every day just by being such a radiant light in our lives.” Jisung nodded along, agreeing with every word Seungmin said.

“It warms my heart to hear that, Seungminnie. And it puts my mind at ease to know that he has someone like you and and Jisung and the rest of the boys to go to and to rely on in my absence.” She gave both boys across from her a warm smile and squeezed Felix’s thigh reassuringly.

 _Acceptance._ Felix’s brain supplied as he fought the urge to cry right there in the middle of a restaurant.

“Do you have any photos of the others? I’d like to see them if you don’t mind.” His mom asked the three boys, effectively saving the mood from turning much more emotional than Felix would ever be ready for.

The three of them took turns showing off their extensive selfie collections, though Seungmin and Jisung’s were a _bit_ larger. Felix’s mom asked the occasional question about the others, but a certain selfie of Minho and Felix had her raising her eyebrows. It was from the same day that Minho had taken him to get his hair done, while they were waiting for Hakyeon to return with his supplies. Minho was making a kissy face at Felix’s cheek while the younger boy sported a blinding white smile.

“So, have you kissed any of them, yet?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at her son.

Felix groaned even louder than any of the times before. _“Moooooom,_ we’re trying to eat!”

 

-

 

**3:12PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jisung: verdict: felix’s mom is the best mom

Seungmin: 1000000% AGREE

Jisung: She UWU’d over photos of you guys with us

Chan: YOU SHOWED HER PHOTOS OF US

Minho: God I hope they were good photos

Minho: I have seen some of the photos Jisung has taken of me and… christ

Hyunjin: WAIT THIS MEANS SHE KNOWS

Seungmin: She does :)

Seungmin: side note: she seems to recognize changbin hyung’s name, but she didn’t recognize his face

Seungmin: it’s been bothering her all afternoon

Jisung: She’s so WHOLESOME OH M Y G O D

Jisung: but also

Jisung: Felix gets his meme-like qualities from her jfc

Hyunjin: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Changbin: She recognized my name?

Jeongin: huh, weird.

Seungmin: She said she would contact us if she remembered why lol

Seungmin: She put me and Jisung in her phone and gave us her number uwu

Jisung: ALSO

Jisung: FELI X HAS A CAR

Seungmin: He shares one with his mom*

Jisung: STILL

Woojin: Oh. That’s why he has that fob on his keyring

Woojin: Looked fancy

Hyunjin: what are u guys doing rn?

Jisung: shopping

Seungmin: Fe’s trying on some clothes and modeling for us

Seungmin: I have my own pile of clothes to try on next, and Ji is going after me

Jeongin: THAT SOUNDS SO FUN

Minho: UGH we have to have a group shopping date SOON

Minho: I need retail therapy.

Minho: And a mani/pedi

Jisung: guess what we did after lunch ^_^

Chan: …

Seungmin: my nails look so nice

Jisung: been a while since my feet were this soft, too. thank god i wore my jandals today

Minho: You know what

Minho: Fuck you guys.

Woojin: Not my scene, but the clothes shopping sounds so fun

Minho: in all seriousness tho, i’m so happy that you guys are getting to enjoy yourselves so much

Chan: For real. I agree that we all need to go out together like legit, but hearing about your day so far makes me immensely happy

Hyunjin: sorry to go a little off topic, but did she say anything about us from what she saw of the photos?

Jisung: She said soemthing like “my son really knows how to reel in the handsome ones doesn’t he”

Seungmin: jkljfslkdjfsldk I mean, technically. she just pointed out that even for selfies and candid photos we’re all ridiculously good looking

Jeongin: WHAT WAS HER FAVORITE PHOTO

Chan: Did she see the selfie of me and Felix from the other day?

Seungmin: She saw ALL the photos and selfies Felix had, so more than likely.

Seungmin: OHH Jeongin she was kind of in love with the photo of you and Lix cuddling that morning after the sleepover

Jeongin: uwu

Jisung: Oh, after she saw the photo of Minnie-hyung making a kissy face at Felix she deadass asked if he’d kissed any of us yet

Hyunjin: LMAO

Woojin: You are literally the only one who’s going to laugh at that -_-

Jeongin: LMAO

Woojin: I stand corrected.

Chan: Lucky bastards.

Changbin: I’m still wondering how she recognizes my name. It’s not like its a popular every day name in Australia.

Changbin: And they’ve only lived here for like two weeks

Jisung: I’m banking on the fact that she’ll suddenly remember and tell felix someday

Seungmin: Oh it’s my turn to try on clothes now. Toodles.

Jisung: GUUUUUUUUUUUYS Felix is buying this adorable top

Jisung: UGH

Jisung: iT looks sO GOOD

Jeongin: PHOTOS

Minho: YES WHAT THE BABY SAID

Jisung: Too late, he already changed back in his other clothes.

Jisung: I highly doubt he’ll wear it around school, but uhhh maybe if we go out together some day

Jisung: he also got some HELLA fine skinny jeans

Jisung: and a pretty coat ;; makes him look expensive

Minho: I saw his card when he tried to pay Hakyeon-hyung the other day.

Minho: I’m pretty sure he i s expensive

Jisung: Oh you should see their apartment. It’s so FANCY

Woojin: Time to take a fieldtrip

Hyunjin: ME TOO ME TOO

Jeongin: did his mom say we could come visit

Jisung: lol lets just see how the rest of the afternoon plays out ok

Jisung: i promise we’ll fill you guys in later

Changbin: Go have fun, Ji. Enjoy the fashion show I’m sure Min’s about to put on for you guys

Jisung: Oh, I will

Jisung: ttyl~!!!!!

Hyunjin: I MISS YOU GUYS HURRY BACK

Changbin: Lmao Jinnie

Minho: Oh don’t act like you don’t miss them too Binnie

Chan: Your bathroom door isn’t noise cancelling you know…

Chan: We heard everything you and Felix talked about this morning

Woojin: THEY WERE ON THE PHONE?

Jeongin: why are we just NOW finding out about this

Hyunjin: WHAT DID THEY TALK ABOUT

Minho: Big fucking uwu hours my dude

Changbin: Fuck off

Changbin: WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY???????????

Changbin: ‘No I don’t fucking miss you too, thanks for caring tho.’????????

Chan: LMAO Binnie, chill. We’re just messing with you

Jeongin: YOU SAID YOU MISSED HIM? UWUWUWU

Minho: all of that and more ;)

Changbin: I quit.

Changbin: When I said SCRAM, you two should have LEFT.

Changbin: Going to my bathroom was not leaving.

Chan: Sorry, not sorry.

Chan: “Hyung, I lied when I said I missed you just a little last night.”

Changbin: I will fucking leave this chat, Chan I swear to god.

Chan: But…

Minho: “More than the others?”

Chan: MINHO NO

Minho: I’m a bad bitch he can’t kill me

**_[Changbin has kicked Minho from the chat.]_ **

Jeongin: NO IT WAS GETTING GOOD

**_[Hyunjin has added Minho to the chat.]_ **

Minho: Thanks Jinnie ^^

Minho: “I- uh…”

Minho: “I’m just kidding, princess. I miss you, too. More than just a little.”

Chan: Minnie… god rest your soul.

Chan: Oh. There goes the door slam.

Woojin: I heard it from the floor below…

Chan: Ahh.. and there’s Minho’s screams.

Jeongin: UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUW

Jeongin: SEUNGMIN IS GOING TO PASS

Woojin: Sounds like Minho’s not too far from the same fate

Hyunjin: RIP

Hyunjin: Jisung, just know that your boyfriend dug his own grave.

Woojin: You assisted by addding him back into the chat.

Hyunjin: shit you right.

Woojin: I kind of feel bad for leaving the door unlocked when I left earlier

Woojin: Only almost, though.

 

**4:48PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: UWU HIS MOM IS GIVING US GOODIES TO BRING BACK

Jisung: I love: HER

Seungmin: I just… I just read up the chat

Seungmin: I shall refrain from reaction since we’re getting ready to leave rn

Jisung: we’ll text y’all in the big gc once we’re on the bus

Chan: Travel safe, loves

 

 **5:02PM | prince binnie &princess lix ** **♥ (2)**

princess♥: uwu

prince binnie♥: The name change is seriously going to take some getting used to.

princess♥: hee~ but it’s still cute

prince binnie♥: I never said otherwise.

princess♥: :)

prince binnie♥: What?

princess♥: nothing, i’m just smiling irl and theres no way to really express it aside from sending a smiley

prince binnie♥: I heard selfies are good for conveying current facial expressions.

princess♥: If you wanted a selfie from me you could have just said so, hyung

prince binnie♥: I.. literally just did.

princess♥: Oh. Well. You…

prince binnie♥: Me…?

princess♥: SEND ONE OF YOU FIRST

prince binnie♥: Why…

princess♥: It’s only fair

prince binnie♥: No, what’s fair is if you send one first and I’ll decide from there if I’m going to send one of my own:

princess♥: YOU SUGGESTED THE SELFIE FIRST

prince binnie♥: You’re the one who said there wasn’t a way to express it aside from the smiley

prince binnie♥: I merely directed your attention to the fact that there IS a way…

princess♥: F I N E

prince binnie♥: Sorry if replies are spotty btw

princess♥: [Sent a photo.]

princess♥: uwu bringing my travel pillow back with me

princess♥: isn’t it cute

prince binnie♥: Felix…

princess♥: WHAT

prince binnie♥: That’s hardly a smile, princess

princess♥: TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT SEUNGMIN LOOKED AT ME WEIRD WHEN I TRIED TO TAKE THE PHOTO OK

prince binnie♥: He would have offered to take the photo for you if you’d told him what it was for.

princess♥: ANYWAY your turn

prince binnie♥: [Sent a photo.]

prince binnie♥: That’s how you smile in a selfie.

princess♥: I-

princess♥: I need to go lie down

prince binnie♥: ????

princess♥: I

princess♥: GOTTA GOTTA GOTTA GO

prince binnie♥: …

princess♥: HYUNG THAT’S NOT FAIR YOU CAN’T JUST SEND ME A CUTE PHOTO OF YOURSELF LIKE THAT MY HEART ISN’T THAT STRONG

prince binnie♥: Shut up.

prince binnie♥: If I can take a selfie and smile like that with literally five other people staring at me then you can take one with Min giving you weird looks

princess♥: so you only smiled for the photo?

prince binnie♥: I can see what you’re trying to do and I am not falling for it.

princess♥: are you saying that i don’t make you smile

prince binnie♥: I literally never said that.

princess♥: ;-; all my corny jokes were for non?

prince binnie♥: I cannot deal with your ridiculousness right now oh my god.

princess♥: LOVE ME

prince binnie♥: Pffffffffft

princess♥: is that a new way to show that you’re laughing

princess♥: bc if you’re laughing that means i win

princess♥: again

prince binnie♥: No, it means I’m rolling my eyes at you.

princess♥: I can text the others to find out you know

prince binnie♥: That would be cheating.

princess♥: all’s fair in love and war

prince binnie♥: You are absolutely ridiculous.

princess♥: ♥♥♥♥ i believe your exact words were ‘endearingly obnoxious’

prince binnie♥: *Eye rolling intensifies*

princess♥: :)

 

**5:17PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: Changbin is a damn fool.

Changbin: PISS OFF

Hyunjin: YOU’RE GIGGLING LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT

Woojin: Leave him be. We’re not going to get to know anything no matter how hard we try.

Seungmin: Felix won’t budge either.

Chan: Things Changlix are NOT: Subtle.

Jisung: Retweet.

Jeongin: Amen.

Minho: Okay, but they’re still so cute.

Minho: As frustrating as they might be…

Chan: Truth.

Changbin: You’re all annoying.

Seungmin: mwah.

 

**5:36PM | Happy Birthday Felix~! (9)**

**_[dandelion has renamed the chat to ‘Happy Seungmin Week!’]_ **

**5:37PM | Happy Seungmin Week!** ♥ **(9)**

ji: wtf

ji: if you get a week, then you have to share it with me and felix

dandelion: NOPE! Only counts for the week leading up to yoru birthday

dandelion: not after it :)

ji: that part was bullshit

chad: ...What goes on?

chad: Birthday week? Haven’t heard of those in ages.

jjix: He got the idea from my mom. sorry!

innie: i can’t a f f o r d an entire week, hyung. what the fuck

dandelion: Oh, Felix’s mom and I came up with something really fun!

woojout: Define ‘fun.’

bbyprince: a whole week? rly min?

dandelion: Listen. Originally you just give one present to the birthday boy (ME) each day for the entire week leading up until the actual birthday day!

dandelion: And with there being so many of you, that should be a piece of cake! *eyes **@binnie** hyung*

binnie: We have so much cake left over though…

dandelion: ;-;

binnie: ...Min

dandelion: hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung!

binnie: We’ll see.

jjix: uwu i’ll help u make it hyung

binnie: Can you even cook, Felix?

jjix: uh.. i can follow directions well :)

binnie: ...Bullshit.

innie: well, lixie-hyung does give directions fairly well at least ^^ when it comes to homework anyway

jjix: If you let me help you, I promise I’ll do watever you say!

binnie: …

jjix: And I’ll even do it WHEN you say it!

binnie: For some reason, I can’t find it in me to believe you.

chad: Oh, just let him help you, Binnie!

binnie: Sigh. I’ll see about it, Felix

jjix: (●´ω｀●)

chad: We’ll have to discuss more on the Seungmin bday week stuff later.

chad: For now, did you guys have fun?

ji: OH MY GOD FELIX IS HIS MOTHER MADE OVER

dandelion: legit. they are the same person

bbyprince: Oh no, we can’t have TWO sunshines in the world

innie: wouldn’t it be three? you know, the actual sunshine alrready exists and such

bbyprince: Felix and his mom outsold.

woojout: Lol

woojout: I can’t wait to meet her, Lix

jjix: thanks to these two… she is more than ecstatic to meet you guys as well

mentos: oh?

mentos: hopefully they behaved

jjix: …

ji: I mean… we did. But we also had fun with his mom even if it was at Felix’s expense

jjix: we stopped to get slushies and all three of them got brain freezes and made SUCH a big deal over it

ji: sidenote: mine had a cherry on top and it was SO GOOD (the slushie as a whole, not just the cherry)

binnie: Wait

binnie: So you’re saying… that y o u didn’t act out dramatically and t h e y did?

jjix: LISTEN I was too nervous from trying to gauge how my MOM would get along with my BOYFRIENDS

dandelion: uwu

chad: Well, would you say that it was a successful test run of sorts?

jjix: ...hm, yeah :)

jjix: my mom officially loves them. and by extension, the lot of you as well.

mentos: That’s so good to hear, sunshine. I’m so happy for you rn

jjix: UWU thank u hyung

 

-

 

Their transit back to school had gone much better than the ride they endured the previous night. They sat closer to the front of the bus to avoid being caught in the middle during an unfavorable situation, and Jisung figured it would help put Felix’s mind a little more at ease to be closer to the doors, too.

Felix, through the blissful haze of being able to spend time with his mother _and_ the boys, wondered if Chan would stay true to his word and wait for them at the bus stop. He knew that the elder had only said it in passing and probably meant nothing by it, but a small part of Felix still hoped that he would be there waiting.

But upon arrival, it was not Chan who greeted them at the bus stop, but-

“Hyunjinnie?”

“Hey, angel.” Hyunjin pulled Felix into a soft hug, taking his bag from the shorter boy as he backed out of the embrace and threading their fingers together with his free hand. “Channie-hyung got caught up with making dinner with the rest of the hyungs. And Innie said that he’s their official taste tester and, you know… I’m not allowed near any stoves, so…” Hyunjin trailed off as they began the short trek from the bus stop to campus.

The four of them walked in a comfortable silence, - Hyunjin could tell that all three of them were just itching to tell him about the their day, but he knew that the other boys would want to hear the detailed stories as well, so he refrained from asking much from them.

“Oh, Minho-hyung said that you two should bring your backpacks upstairs if you want some help on any of your homework.” Hyunjin relayed to them when they’d made it to the staircase that lead up to their dorm rooms.

“Minho-hyung is tripping if he thinks we had any homework assigned after exams.” Seungmin snorted and ulinked his hand from Jisung’s so that he could hold on to the handrail as they climbed the steps.

“Well, Felix and I have to work on our stuff for drama. So, if it’s okay with you, Felix, we should probably get some work done after dinner.”

Felix nodded. “We should _also_ get some practice in on expressions. Because, no offense, but I highly doubt that you practiced them alone the other night, Jinnie.”

“Of course I didn’t. Did _you_?”

“Am I the one who needs the practice?” Felix counter playfully, at which Hyunjin frowned.

“Hey… low blow.” The taller boy whined as Jisung and Seungmin laughed.

“I’m only joking! You know I love you, Jinnie!” He pulled Hyunjin into tight hug while Seungmin unlocked his and Jisung’s door.

Hyunjin let himself be held in the moment before murmuring, “Maybe I do know, but it never hurts to hear you say it, too.”

It only took a moment for the other two to put away their shopping bags and drop the shared overnight bag on the couch, but they were just in time to see Hyunjin pulling back from Felix’s hug to stare down at the shorter while Felix looked up at him with a sweet smile on his lips.

“Please let me eat dinner before I lose my appetite from watching you two make out with your eyes. Or better yet, go find a room and get it out of your system before you make us _all_ lose our appetites.” Seungmin said with feigned disgust.

Hyunjin dropped his arms away from Felix, “Fuck off, Min. Go be bitter somewhere else.”

“I’m _trying_ , but you’re blocking my damn doorway!”

“Oh. Right. Let’s go eat!” Hyunjin exclaimed, grabbing onto both Seungmin’s -whose hand had already found its way back to Jisung’s - and Felix’s hands and tugging them back toward the stairs.

-

Changbin was hunched over the island counter with a finger twirling around the front tie of his apron as he absently hummed to the tune of whatever Jeongin had playing from his phone. He and Chan were shoulder to shoulder while they worked over one of the questions that had given both of them a hard time on their Pre Calculus exam, noisily going back and forth over whose steps were wrong or right, or who had missed what.

Minho and Woojin were too busy watching the food and arguing over who would be the one to tidy their bathroom after dinner, all the while Jeongin finished mixing a pitcher of juice for the nine of them to have with their dinner.

“I carried to exponent, too, but we’re still getting different outcomes!” Changbin’s whine rang loud and clear throughout the entire kitchen before he let his head fall to the side so that it rested on Chan’s shoulder.

“Maybe we’re both forgetting a part?” Chan brought up his left hand to ruffle at Changbin’s hair with a sigh. “We’ll just have to see when Ms Shin goes over the exam tomorrow. My brain is more fried than Woojinnie likes his chicken.”

Changbin lifted his head to give him an unimpressed look and let the silence hang between them for a few beats. “I bet you thought that was hilarious, huh?”

Changbin ignored the older boy’s pout in favor of looking back over the math problem one last time, but he was only able to read about half of the worded portion when two small hands covered his eyes from behind him.

“I swear to God, Chan-”

“Guess who.” A deep voice that was definitely _not_ Chan’s cut him off.

Changbin instantly brought his own hands up to pull the not-so-mystery boy’s hands away from his face. Instead, he held onto them and wrapped their arms around his midsection to keep the boy from escaping him. He looked to his right and was met with Chan’s soft smirk. The elder raised his eyebrows and inclined his head in the opposite direction that Changbin faced and the younger quickly turned to look to his left instead.

“Boo.” Felix attempted to keep a straight face, but ultimately failed when Changbin’s look of genuine surprise melted into a sweet smile that Felix mirrored. “Miss me, Hyung?”

Changbin huffed through his nose at the question. “Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”

“Well, I most certainly missed you, baby boy.” Chan pushed himself away from the counter so that he could open his arms to welcome Felix with a hug.

Changbin fought a pout when Felix pulled away from him a little _too_ quickly and eagerly fell into Chan’s embrace, a valiant effort  that did not go unnoticed by the two boys that were next in line to hug the young barista.

“Well, I _certainly_ missed our little sunshine more!” Minho butt in when he got tired of waiting for Chan to let go fo Felix.

“How’s your mom been , sweetheart?” Woojin asked when Felix found himself pulled close to the elder’s chest.

“She’s been good.” Felix smiled up at the taller boy with his chin resting on Woojin’s chest. “I think I’m going to bring you and Innie with me next time, Hyung!”

He said the last part in a whisper, knowing that the other boys would question his decisions had they heard them.

Woojin smiled down at him while petting the back of his head. “I’d love that, baby.” He answered in a voice just as soft.

“Well, the food is just about ready. No thanks to the two self-proclaimed chefs. Woojin, Innie, and I did all of the work!” Minho announced once the mini welcome party was over.

“It smells delicious!” Felix said to cut off any pending arguments that otherwise would have ensued, and grabbed an empty plate from the stack of dishes next to the stove.

-

They pushed together two of the breakfast tables and ate together with minimal bickering about who had helped with what during the cooking process. The occasional couple of other students wandered  into the kitchen to figure out where the delicious smell of food had originated from. And thanks to that, they were able to finish off the food without any leftovers to spare.

Felix was quick to volunteer when the question of who would be in charge of doing dishes arose. Though at least seven of the boys protested that he couldn’t possibly do all of the work by himself, especially with how tired he had to have been from such an exciting day! So, once Chan dragged a reluctant Changbin into their hunched circle by the kitchen sink, they played a game of paper, rock, scissors to decide which two additional boys would be the lucky bastards to help Felix out.

Changbin’s disinterest in the sudden game caused him to be a little less observant of his surroundings, which, in turn, caused him to completely miss the signal to use ‘paper’ while he nonchalantly threw out a ‘rock’; an instant loss that he accepted with a sigh.

Woojin took the fall when it came to the fair version of the game, but he was all grins when he turned to face the other two.

“No fair,” Felix pouted in Woojin’s defense. “Woojinnie-hyung helped cook the food!”

“Hey, brat. I actually _did_ help with the cooking. Don’t believe everything that comes out of Minty’s mouth.” Changbin swatted at Felix’s shoulder with a dry dish towel.

Woojin smiled at the exchange with a nod, “He’s right. Channie and Changbin actually did a lot of the cooking, but we stopped relying on their help once they pulled out that math problem.”

The remaining six boys were polite enough to clear their plates from the tables and wipe them down and returning them to their original positions before they vacated the kitchen, but Hyunjin hung back.

“Felix and I are probably going to get some work done on our script assignment tonight. So I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” Hyunjin was koala’d around Woojin’s back as he spoke into the older boy’s ear.

“I’ll text you later.” Woojin stopped him as Hyunjin began to pull away so that he could press his lips to the younger’s cheek.

“Sounds good.” Hyunjin smiled back at him before he turned to talk to Felix.

“Just come down to my room when you’re done here, angel. We can use my bathroom mirror to work on expressions, too.”

“Alright. I’ll have to stop and grab my backpack from my room, first.”

“What? No cutesy goodnight for me? I’m offended, Jinnie!” Changbin pouted.

The younger responded by cutely waltzing over to the shorter boy and planting a noisy kiss right on his lips.

“Hey! That’s not what I meant!” Changbin nearly screeched, throwing the now semi-dry dish towel at the door Hyunjin hastily exited through while giggling profusely.

“Okay,” Changbin sighed when he turned back to face the other two. “Let’s just get these done. I’m tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come uwu with me
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> The last full day I will probably be writing is the day that follows this one, after that we're going to switch it up a bit~ toodles!  
> Heyhey you should also check out my other stories: All That Glitters (Woomin) and Pas de Deux (Hyunho) uwu bye
> 
> I felt the need to clarify: Felix’s mom wants nothing more than for her son to live happily. And even though she was on the rocks about EIGHT boys at first, Seungmin had her sold when he got all cheesy. It was not until that point that she was completely okay with everything.


	42. little spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chad: Oh.  
> mentos: Oh?  
> bbyprince: Oooooooh  
> dandelion: owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, this is a bit jumpy and all over the place but uhhh just go with it ^_^ 
> 
> hyunlix, changlix, chanlix FULL SPEED AHEAD
> 
> I actually cut the chapter before it really went into their day, but just to reiterate, Monday is the last full day I'll be writing for a while. So pay attention to the week # and which day. this will be [SCHOOL WEEK 5]
> 
> Sorry I get terrible at responding to comments, but I try to answer them all once I start posting the next CH, so I'll go answer those now~
> 
> Hope you lovely people enjoy the new CH ^^

“Here, read me a passage from this script.” Felix handed a stack of stapled papers to Hyunjin after browsing through them and picking out a page for the other boy.

It was a compilation of random scenes from popular movies and dramas from the early 90s up until recent. Each of the boys in their drama class were given a packet at the beginning of the school year (Felix received his upon entering the class the day he transferred) and they often picked from it to practice or warm up during class. Felix had loads of fun with the scenes while practicing facial expressions, while Hyunjin often found himself groaning at the selections, knowing that he would look like a fool trying to get the expressions right.

“We would be getting through these much faster if you’d quit your moaning and groaning, Jinnie.” Felix remarked with a sweet smile before he hoisted himself up onto Hyunjin’s bathroom counter. “I’ll let you do the rest while I sit and judge, how does that sound?”

He kicked his feet playfully, lightly hitting them against Hyunjin’s knees, but the other boy just covered his face with the stack of papers and sighed. “That sounds like torture! How am I supposed to focus with you just staring up at me like that!?”

“Hyunjin.” Felix deadpanned. He waited until the other boy finally slid the papers away from his face before he continued with a sickeningly sweet - and borderline threatening - smile on his lips. “What difference does it fucking make if I’m looking at you from here or in the mirror like I was doing before?”

“It makes all the difference in the world, Felix! This is a _romance_ scene!” Hyunjin whined.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head incredulously, _“And?”_

Hyunjin drug the stack of papers down the length of his face with louder sigh than before. “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with so that we can work on _our_ script.”

Felix nodded excitedly.

Before, the two of them had just been flipping to random pages and reading from them, and this time was no different from those, but Felix had managed to skim through the whole page and read the screen directions, so he knew what was to come depending on which passage Hyunjin chose to read in the end.

The taller boy cleared his throat and stared straight ahead at the mirror, but just as Felix thought he was going to start, Hyunjin turned his head to the left to look down at him and began.

“Every moment I spent with you… shined. Because the weather was good, because the weather was bad and because the weather was good enough. I loved every moment of it.”

Felix’s breath caught in his throat.

In all the scenes they’d done he could see the small bits of progress in Hyunjin’s facial expressions, but none of them had been like this one. None of them even compared to the amount of emotion the usually-awkward boy was able to convey - and quite convincingly, if Felix did say so himself! - through such a short passage.

“Felix.”

Felix lifted his eyes from Hyunjin’s chest until he was able to lock gazes with him.

“When I asked if you would be okay with a stage kiss, I… You were right. About all of the reasons. Because all I wanted to do in that moment was kiss you, if we’re being honest.”

Felix swallowed thickly, though it felt as if his mouth had gone dry at the sudden confession. He had chosen the page solely because of the screen direction at the bottom that instructed the actors to share a sweet kiss, and he was greedy for it.

“And…” the shorter boy trailed his eyes down to Hyunjin’s legs before he hooked his ankles around them to bring Hyunjin closer to him. “And what about right now?” Felix asked looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“W-We should really work on the script.” Hyunjin’s logical side reminded them both of the reason they were together in the first place.

The pout on Felix’s lips had him reconsidering.

“But I suppose one kiss wouldn’t hurt anything.”

And if his words weren’t enough of a green light for the blonde boy pouting up at him from the spot on the counter, Hyunjin hoped the way he looped his arms around the small of Felix’s back would do the trick.

It did. Felix retaliated by hooking his own arms around Hyunjin’s neck and pulled the taller boy into an eager kiss that Hyunjin reciprocated immediately.

 

“Felix- Fe- Angel-!” Hyunjin tried three times before he finally broke through to him when he began to giggle against his lips. “I had to breathe, love. So do you. An unfortunate human habit that we have to conform to, I know.”

“Sorry, I-”

Hyunjin marveled at the bright pink blush that filled into Felix’s cheeks.

“I just really like kissing you? God, that sounds weird, doesn’t it? What I mean is-” Felix fumbled over his words, his blush deepening with each attempt to explain himself.

“It’s not weird, Lix.” Hyunjin assured him with a smile and leaned back in to press another short kiss to Felix’s mouth. “I like kissing you, too, if you haven’t noticed. Hell, I like kissing all of the other boys. Woojin is my favorite, but I think that’s to be expected. Changbin-hyung is fun to surprise with kisses, Minho-hyung _gives_ really amazing kisses, and Jisung-”

He stopped talking when Felix sighed out wistfully.

“I wish I could do that, too.” He admitted shyly, looking away from Hyunjin.

Hyunjin slid his hands down from Felix’s waist until they were settled on the tops of his knees. “Do what, hmm?”

“Just, you know… The way you can just waltz up to any of the other boys and kiss them? Like you did with Changbin-hyung, earlier.” He paused and looked back up at the boy still standing between his legs. “I’m- I want- ...Do you think that’s something I could do, too?”

Hyunjin’s face melted from its semi-worried expression into an adoring smile. “Oh, angel, I don’t see why not! I’ve talked with the other boys since you and I kissed the other night, and they were all extremely jealous. And now that Jeongin has gotten to kiss you as well, the others are even _more_ envious.”

Felix looked at him with wide surprised eyes, “R-Really? They’re jealous of you two kissing _me_?” He stammered a bit more until Hyunjin giggled at him and pecked him on the lips, again.

“Like you wouldn’t believe, Lee Felix. But… I have an idea of how you could ease off some of the envy. I highly doubt they’ll be able to keep their complaints to themselves if you kiss me or Innie in front of them…” Hyunjin trailed off with a knowing smile.

“So, I should kiss one of you two in front of the others? And then what?” Felix asked, already on board with the plan.

“And then if someone complains outright about me or Jeongin getting kisses from you, you should turn around and surprise them with a smooch right on their lips!”

“Hmm.” Felix thought to himself, lips forming into a mischievous smirk. “As long as it won’t upset whoever it ends up being.”

“Trust me, anyone who has the balls to complain with you right there in front of them will _not_ be upset by such a surprise.”

“Okay.” Felix slid off the counter so that he was standing in the small space between it and Hyunjin. “Sounds like a plan.”

Hyunjin grinned down at him and was just about to suggest that they continue with their practice when Felix slid his arms around him back and stared up at him with seemingly innocent eyes that had Hyunjin’s heart dropping into his stomach.

“Kiss me again?” Felix asked before slowly rolling his bottom lip through his teeth.

And who was Hyunjin to ever deny such a request from his angel of a boyfriend?

“You’re going to be the death of us all, angel.” Hyunjin breathed out before he complied with a kiss much softer and slower than the one they previously shared. It was reminiscent of the first kiss they shared, a kiss that both boys treasured dearly, and Hyunjin was more than happy to be able to somewhat replicate the same sweet feelings he’d felt when they kissed a few nights prior. He pulled away only when the need for air became too much and hugged the younger close in his arms with one final kiss to Felix’s temple.

Felix chuckled into Hyunjin’s collarbone and squeezed the taller boy in his arms. “You know, Changbin-hyung said the same thing.”

-

They were able to work diligently after that. Neither boy blamed the other for the kisses in the end. They were both guilty of wanting more after only having just a taste of each other a few nights before. But with the distraction of the want now out of their systems, they carried on with facial expressions for a little while longer until the muscles around their eyebrows and the corners of their lips were sore from holding them in place for an extended amount of time.

Their script progressed nicely. Both boys were able to agree on the direction and order they wanted to achieve with their story, and with the okay from their drama teacher, they began the production of their dialogue and agreed they would work on stage directions the next time they met.

And if Hyunjin kissed Felix one last time before they parted ways, well, that was their own business.

-

Felix’s stomach growled, the noise even louder than that of the beeping noise the senior floor entrance door made when it unlocked. He had eaten well at dinner, but he and Hyunjin ended up working for nearly three hours, and Felix didn’t recall having dessert after their dinner, either.

 _Cake it is then,_ he decided, taking a sharp left to go down the auxiliary hallway, walk straight past the laundry room and into the kitchen.

“Felix?”

The freckled boy jumped in place at the unexpected voice. His eyes frantically searched the room until they came to a stop on Changbin’s curious expression.

“What are you doing in here?” Changbin pushed away from the counter to face him.

As if on cue, Felix’s stomach let out another loud growl. “Uh, got hungry.”

He slid his backpack down his arm and placed it on the floor next to the kitchen’s entryway. “I realized that I never had dessert with dinner earlier… so, here I am. Hoping there’s some cake left.”

Felix slowly closed the distance between them. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what was different, but he felt as if the atmosphere between them was awkward, and it was a foreign feeling to him. It was as if he’d caught Changbin in the act of doing something the older boy would have otherwise not let him see.

“What are _you_ doing in here?” Felix asked him, leaning his back against the counter and bending backwards to pop it.

“Wanted some hot tea. Mind won’t shut up.” Changbin glanced around the kitchen, “I feel like this is a good place to think. I don’t know.” He shrugged.

Felix noticed the mug on the counter for the first time after he pointed it out. He wondered if Changbin often came to the kitchen late at night to think and drink tea, or if there was something bothering him to the point that he was doing it for the first time.

“Don’t you have food in your room? You brought a lot of stuff back earlier.”

Felix nodded absently without looking at Changbin, “I didn’t want to disturb Channie-hyung. I’m pretty sure he’s already asleep.”

Changbin hummed once, but said nothing to fill the silence that was slowly beginning to drive Felix crazy. It was unusual and  the longer drawn out it came to be, the more awkward it felt. He decided that he hated silence when Changbin was around.

And he was too focused on trying to find the right words to say to the other that it startled him when Changbin _did_ start talking.

“Sit. I’ll grab the cake.” Changbin turned walk over to one of the fridges and paused after taking one step forward, “Sit at one of the tables, not on the counter, princess.”

Felix froze in place from where he was just about to hoist himself up onto a second counter of the night and rolled his eyes at Changbin’s back. He stuck his tongue out at him, even though Changbin couldn’t see it, and walked over to one of the tables like he was instructed. “Customer service mode even when you’re not working, huh?” he teased the barista.

Changbin stared at the two mostly-devoured cakes that took up a whole shelf of a fridge. “Something like that,” he huffed out a short laugh and pulled what was left of Felix’s pretty purple taro cake out and set it on the island counter in the center of the kitchen.

“Do you want ice cream, too?” Changbin pulled two small bowls down from a cabinet before pausing and putting the second one back.

“Is that even a question, Hyung?” Felix asked, smiling widely when Changbin went back to the freezer and took out a tub of vanilla ice cream.

Felix didn’t question him when Changbin served two gigantic pieces of cake on a dish and spooned three generous scoops of ice cream into the bowl. He put the food containers back into their respective places and dropped the ice cream scoop and the knife he used to cut the cake into the sink. Changbin was just pulling open the silverware drawer when both his and Felix’s phones chimed with the same text notification.

“Speak of the devil.” Changbin muttered to himself before he unlocked his phone to check the group message.

 

-

 

 **10:48PM | Happy Seungmin Week!** ♥ **(9)**

chad: **@bbyprince** If you would be so kind as to return my roommate back to me before eleven, that’d be great.

bbyprince: ...he’s not in my room

chad: Wait what

bbyprince: he left over ten minutes ago

mentos: felix is missing???

bbyprince: i didn’t say that, hyung don’t start mess

mentos: i’m NOT i’m just a little worried if he left ten min ago and still asn’t reached his and channie’s room

dandelion: Felix? ;; wya

woojout: Well, **@jjix** where are you if you’re not in your room or with Hyunjin?

binnie: He’s with me.

chad: Oh.

mentos: Oh?

bbyprince: Oooooooh

dandelion: owo

jjix: binnie hyung is right~

jjix: dw i’ll come back to the room soon

chad: No, it’s okay. Take your time, love.

chad: I might or might not be asleep by the time you come in, but I’ll leave the desk lamp on whatever the case.

jjix: uwu okies!

 

**10:51PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: Don’t keep him too late, Bin.

Chan: You both have class in the morning ^^

Changbin: It’s not like I asked him to meet me.

Changbin: Would you rather I turned him away?

Chan: You know that’s not what I meant.

Woojin: Minho and I are going to bed now, goodnight boys♥

Hyunjin: Goodnight♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Seungmin: Yeahhhhh Binnie-hyung~ Don’t keep Fe up too late, now :)

Changbin: Yeah, I’m ignoring you guys now. Bye.

Chan: Why do I feel like I’m a bad guy rn???

Seungmin: you’re not, hyung.

Jeongin: ur not.

Seungmin: innie go to bed

Jeongin: i’m IN bed

Chan: Innie go to sleep.

Jeongin: I’M 16 NOT 6

Woojin: Innie go to sleep.

Minho: Innie go to sleep.

Hyunjin: Innie got ot s sleep

Jeongin: lmao u fucked up the patter, hyung

Hyunjin: patter

Minho: patter

Seungmin: patter

Chan: patter

Woojin: patter

Jeongin: I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY

Seungmin: ♥

Chan: ♥

Hyunjin: ♥

Minho: ♥

Woojin: ♥

Seungmin: Extra heart for jiji bc he’s asleep rn: ♥

Jeongin: in the words of binnie-hyung: fuck off♥

 

-

 

“Ah, Hyung… You know, I’m more of a little spoon kind of person, right?” Felix said, batting his eyelashes up at the older boy.

“E-Excuse me?!” Changbin nearly choked as he sat down in the chair catty-cornered to Felix’s.

Felix picked up the spoon Changbin had just sat in front of him and waved it in the air between them, “You always give me a little spoon. This one is way too big!”

“Felix… just take smaller bites then? It won’t make any difference if I get you a smaller sp- Stop it. The eyes don’t work on me.”

Felix bat his eyelashes a few more times for good measure before he went in for the kill with a small tilt of his head to the left and jutted his bottom lip out just a smidge.

“Oh my god, you are absolutely insufferable!” Changbin rolled his eyes before he rose from his chair to fetch a smaller spoon just like the younger boy wanted.

 

The kitchen was silent save for the occasional clattering of Felix’s small spoon against the dishes that held his sweets and the sound of Changbin quietly sipping tea from his mug. Neither of them talked, much to Felix’s displeasure. Though it seemed as if all he and Changbin did was talk, whether it was through texting, Face Timing, or face to face, it was never _silent_ between the two of them.

“You okay?” Felix asked after the silence proved to be too much for him.

Changbin gave him a small reassuring smile around the rim of his mug before he set the cup on the table, “I’m not too sure at the moment. But I will be… eventually.”

Felix took another bite of cake as another long silence settled over them. An idea came to him when he realized there was only a couple bites worth of ice cream left in his bowl.

He held up a spoon in front of Changbin’s face with his free hand under it to catch any ice cream that might drip from the sides.

“Changbin-hyung, ahh!”

“Huh? Why? That’s yours.” Changbin leaned back in his seat and Felix huffed impatiently as the frozen treat began to melt in front of his eyes.

“Because,” he quickly explained and leaned in closer to Changbin, “the best cure for not feeling okay is ice cream. Trust me on this.”

Changbin stared back at Felix for a moment, eyes apprehensive, but the younger boy was nothing if not stubborn and persistent. He did his best to ease away the older Changbin’s uncertainty with a softer smile.

It seemed to do the trick enough as the tension visibly melted out of Changbin’s body. He allowed Felix to feed him what little was left of the ice cream and even cracked a smile when Felix used the same spoon to continue eating his cake.

“Thank you.” Changbin stared down at his hands while Felix blinked at him curiously, mouth stuffed with cake. “You don’t ask questions. You don’t even know what’s wrong, yet somehow… you still knew exactly what I needed. Thank you, Felix.”

Felix didn’t know what to say.

He really _had_ wanted to bother the older boy into telling him what was troubling him, but he couldn’t very well do that now! Definitely not after Changbin had just thanked him for doing the complete opposite! And while he was glad he could help settle the elder’s worries, even if just by a small amount, he wished he knew the cause of them, as well. That would at least give him more of a chance to end them once and for all, or make an attempt to, anyway.

“It’s late.” Changbin announced, effectively breaking Felix away from his internal distress. “I’ll clean this up. You can head back to your room if you want.”

 _Oh._ Felix looked at his dishes as Changbin pulled them out of view; he hadn’t even realized he’d finished off the cake.

Changbin stacked the bowl on top of the cake dish and picked up his mug with his other hand and brought them to the sink to start washing them before Felix could say anything.

Washing dishes brought a comfortable sense of normalcy to Changbin. He found the chore to be grounding, especially when his thoughts were such a mess.

He wasn’t sure if Felix being around him was helping or hurting when he found himself trapped between those particular thoughts. Not when Felix himself was responsible for at least fifty percent of the restless thoughts plaguing his mind.

The other half consisted of Chan and his lingering feelings for the other Australian boy, plus how well the rest of the boys seemed to be adapting to their newest addition. School and work were part of it as well, but they were very mild in comparison.

A pair of arms wrapping around his waist startled Changbin from his racing thoughts and caused him to drop the dish he was drying off into the sink. It clattered loudly in the otherwise silent kitchen.

“Felix?” Changbin gasped when he felt the other boy rest the side of his head against the back of his neck.

“You’re right.” Felix lightly squeezed his arms around Changbin, “I _don’t_ know what you’re going through that is causing you to feel such a way… But I’ll be here if you want to talk about it. Or even if you _don’t_ want to talk about it. You can talk about random stuff with me in order to take your mind off of whatever it is, and oh! I’m also great at giving hugs as you can se-”

“Dummy.” Changbin scoffed while he dried his hands with the same dish towel he was using before.

Felix’s heart sank, and he was just about to loosen his hold when Changbin flipped their positions in one swift movement.

Changbin’s voice was slightly muffled when he spoke with his forehead pressed against the top of Felix’s back.

“What was that you were saying about being more of a ‘little spoon’ kind of person, huh?” He hoped that Felix couldn’t feel the heat of the furious blush through his t-shirt. He couldn’t believe the words that he’d said, but they were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Shut up.” Felix giggled out loud before he turned around in Changbin’s arms so that they were face to face. “I literally meant the size of an actual spoon!”

He raised an eyebrow at Changbin, “But depending on the person I’m hugging and cuddling, I’m more of a switch.”

Changbin’s groan was drowned out by the blonde’s boisterous laughter.

“You are something else, princess.”

“You love it.” Felix whispered, holding him close.

Changbin scoffed against Felix’s chest, but let himself be held without a care in the world. At least, not in that moment.

-

Felix couldn’t have been settled in his bed for more than three minutes when the silence was disturbed by the sound of soft footsteps climbing up the stairs to his loft. Warmth enveloped him soon after when Chan climbed into his bed and pulled Felix to his chest, securing his arms around the younger’s midsection and nuzzling his nose at the base of his neck.

Felix responded by threading his fingers with Chan’s and pulling his arms tighter around his stomach to keep him in place.

“I really missed you, baby boy.”

The words were no more than a whisper, but the sensation of Chan’s lips brushing across the exposed skin on his neck paired with the heat of his breath fanning over the same spots had Felix shuddering.

“Weren’t you the one who teased me about missing you guys too much just last night?”

“Well I’m eating those words now, aren’t I?” Chan’s thumb lightly brushed the material of the shirt covering Felix’s stomach.

“I guess I didn’t realize how much your presence affected me until you suddenly weren’t here.”

Felix gulped. He felt the confession all the way to the pit of his stomach and fought against the sudden urge to turn around and kiss Chan right then and there. But it was late, he was tired, he knew Chan was exhausted, and they would have to wake up early for class the next day.

“Well I’m here, now, so let’s get some sleep. And, for the record, I missed you too.” Felix yawned and snuggled further into Chan’s hold before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**MONDAY [SCHOOL WEEK 5]**

 

“You know, _I’m_ usually the one who comes down to your bed for morning cuddles.”

Felix turned around in Chan’s hold and was met with the elder’s sleepy smile. Felix let his mind wonder how the smile might feel pressed against his own lips, and dared to entertain the thought of doing what he and Hyunjin had talked about the night prior. Such thoughts were pushed to the back of his brain when Chan slid down the bed enough so that he could cuddle more into Felix’s side.

“We have developed a bit of a pattern, haven’t we?” Chan asked while he played with Felix’s fingers where they rested on the younger’s stomach. “Good morning cuddles, we go on a run if we’re up early enough, you go to breakfast with Jeongin and some of the other boys, then you meet me back here to get ready for class.”

“Sometimes Minho-hyung will come chill in our room before class, too!”

“Oh right, how could I forget about Minnie overstaying his welcome…” Chan giggled at Felix’s pout, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! He’s fun to have around in the morning. Keeps us on our toes. Let’s see, what else is there…”

Chan recounted the multiple habits that the nine of them had fallen into over the last few weeks, or for however long it had been since Felix began attending the school with them.

“Everything is almost perfect.” Felix admitted in a small voice. He had his cheek pressed against the top of Chan’s head and his arms looped around his neck.

“Only almost?” Chan asked.

“Mhmm.”

“What would make it absolutely perfect in Felix-terms?”

“Honest answer?” Felix asked.

Chan made an affirmative humming noise and Felix pulled away to look him in the eye.

“I really _really_ wish my teeth were brushed right now.”

Chan pressed his face into Felix’s chest to muffle his onslaught of giggles. “Oh my god, you are absolutely precious, Lee Felix.”

Felix pouted and felt a sense of bravery while the elder couldn’t see his eyes, “Would you have kissed me if they were?” he mumbled the question, genuinely curious.

He could feel Chan’s poor attempt to shrug his shoulders before he turned his head to the side to free his mouth, “Who’s to say that I wouldn’t have kissed you still if they weren’t?”

Felix wrinkled his nose at the other in disgust, but Chan continued before he could respond. “You would be surprised at how often I used to be on the receiving end of Woojin and Minho’s ‘good morning’ kisses the summer after I met them.”

Felix thought for a moment, “What about Binnie-hyung?”

“Changbin?”

Felix’s nod was met with a smirk from Chan.

“Our dear Changbinnie was on the receiving end of _my_ ‘good morning’ kisses, of course.”

They both burst into loud laughter that lasted for only a moment before fading into softer giggles. Felix went quiet altogether before boldly asking, “But would you kiss me?”

Chan’s  laughter ceased at the question and his mouth snapped shut. His eyes stared back at the younger for what felt like days before he lowered them to his lips and back up at a snail’s pace.

“Hyung…” Felix began with caution. He didn’t want to upset Chan in any way, but he was genuinely curious. And if he was going to go through with what he and Hyunjin had talked about the night before, he wanted to be absolutely sure that this particular hyung wouldn’t be against such a surprise. “I just don’t want anything like what happened with Minho-hyung to happen again. And the other boys have all mentioned things about you not kissing people and finding it interesting that you kissed my forehead, of all things!”

Felix paused to breathe, and Chan took the opportunity to cut in before the younger boy could keep going.

“That… That is something that we should talk about, then.” He said slowly with his eyes downcast from Felix’s face.

“I’m not trying to force you into telling me anything, Hyung.”

Chan looked back up at him, “I know you’re not, baby. But I’m not,” he paused to sigh, “it’s not like it’s some big secret I have to hide. It’s just a bit complicated to explain is all.” Chan admitted.

Felix’s alarm tone began to chime from beside the bed where his phone was, causing the two of them to startle in place.

“But,” Chan reached behind him to turn off the alarm and continued once he faced the other again, “that is a talk that can wait for later. You’re scheduled to meet Innie at the dining hall soon, no?”

“You should come with meeeeee!” Felix whined and latched himself to Chan’s arm.

The older boy giggled and peeled away Felix’s fingers one by one until his arm was free from the grip.

“Who am I to ever tell you ‘no’?”

Felix sprawled out on top of his sheets once Chan climbed out of his bed and stood beside it to stretch his limbs.

“Well, you totally _can_ say ‘no’ to me…”

Chan stared down at him for a moment. He took in the sight of the beautiful blonde boy with sleep still in his eyes, and lines across his cheeks from where creases in the sheets had left imprints on them and had yet to even back out. He noticed for the first time that the shorts Felix wore were his own and found himself greedy to let the younger boy dress in his clothes more often. He liked how they looked on Felix better than himself, anyway. Back up to his face, Chan found himself wanting to kiss the freckles dotted along his nose, cheeks, and eyelids.

“I know that I can.”

Chan leaned over him and held himself steady with one hand on Felix’s exposed hip, letting his thumb lightly caress the bare skin for a couple of seconds before he continued, his face just inches away from the other’s.

“But you make me want to say yes,” he whispered in a way that made Felix want to shiver under Chan’s hold and throw all caution to the wind, morning breath be damned!

Felix only let himself hesitate for one, maybe two seconds, but it was enough to reconsider from the way his heart began to sound like thunder in his ears. His mouth ran dry and his head felt dizzy from a spark of adrenaline that helped him find the courage to tilt his head up and close the small gap between himself and Chan.

He stopped, just briefly, to look into the elder’s eyes that were already boring into his own. Chan answered his unspoken question with a barely-there nod of his head that Felix would have missed if it weren’t for the fact that his entire being was so focused on the older boy’s reaction to the situation.

Both of their eyes fell shut when Felix finally, _finally,_ closed the space between them and captured Chan’s lips in a heart meltingly sweet kiss.

Chan’s free hand cupped Felix’s cheek and he pulled back from the kiss to place an even softer one against Felix’s lips. He repeated the small kiss twice more before he rested his forehead against Felix’s.

“Not the worst ‘good-morning’ kiss I’ve ever experienced.” He murmured and placed one more finalizing peck on the younger’s lips.

Felix pulled him down with his arms around Chan’s neck, crushing the other into him in a hug that would have been suffocating to some, but Chan reveled in it and returned the embrace eagerly.

“Hyung.” Felix’s voice was quiet, but not quite a whisper. “Hyung, you and the other boys make me so happy.”

“And you make us just as happy, baby boy. So immensely happy.”

 

-

 

**6:19AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: TODAY IS LOVING FELIX DAY O N L Y

Woojin: Good morning to you too, Channie.

Woojin: What is this about Felix?

 

**6:20AM | boiis™ (5)**

yeahboii: gUYS

dandyboii: boiis*

babyboii: boiis*

pocketboii: boiis*

yeahboii: what thefuck ever

boii: whoa i just had the weirdest déjà vu

yeahboii: anyways

yeahboii: G U Y S

yeahboii: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH

boii: use ur words, love

pocketboii: yeah srsly, it’s too early for brain puzzles

dandyboii: what’s got you malfunctioning before 6:30AM anyway

yeahboii: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

yeahboii: Channie-hyung

babyboii: … what about him?

yeahboii: well… I mean… I’m just as guilty as he is

yeahboii: not GUILTY but uh we

pocketboii: GUILTY ABOUT W BH A T

yeahboii: I kissed him.

yeahboii: and well

yeahboii: he kissed me back.

yeahboii: we kissed.

babyboii: NEW BOII SAID WHAT

yeahboii: that nickname is old

yeahboii: but ...i said what i said.

boii: F U CKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

dandyboii: hhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

babyboii: sry lix he’s just

babyboii: i mean i knew that he LIKED you and WOULd kiss u but

babyboii: i just idn’think it’d happen this fast

yeahboii: ???

boii: well i figured he’d kiss you before changbin hyung at least. but not beFORE ME

yeahboii: lmao Ji c’mere i’ll kiss you too

babyboii: that’s my boii.

babyboii: make me proud, angel~

 

 **6:27AM | minsung** ♥ **(2)**

sungie♥: HOLY SHIT CHAN KISSED FELIX LIKE LEGIT OH FMEWIOHWOEIFGHEjf

min♥: oh worm?

min♥: wAIT, FUCK HOW DID HE GET ONE BEFOR EME

sungie♥:  BEFORE YOU? WHAT ABOUT BFEORE M E

sungie♥: hyung’s really living his best life

sungie♥: being lix’s roommate n shit. wow

min♥: W A I T

min♥: how do i know that you’re not fucking with me you little gremlin

sungie♥: literally WHAT would i gain

min♥: ME ABOUT TO EMBARASS THE SHIT OUT OF MYSELF IN THE GC

sungie♥: DO YOU NOT SEE CHANHYUNG’S MESSAGE ABOUT LOVING FELIX HOURS THAT’S A CLEAR SIGN I’M NOT LYING

min♥: and you know how????

sungie♥: that’s for me to know and u to be annoyed about not knowing! :P

min♥: fuck u

sungie♥: love you, too~!

 

 **6:28AM | 2JIN 5EVER** ♥ **(2)**

Hyunjin♥: w o o j i n n i e h y u n g : )

Woojin♥: ...Morning, baby.

Woojin♥: What’s up??

Hyunjin♥: Channie (:

Hyunjin♥: Hyung (:

Hyunjin♥: and Felix (:

Hyunjin♥: K i s s e d (:

Hyunjin♥:  Like. Legit. KISSED

Woojin♥: Channie? ReallY???

Woojin♥: Well that definitely explains his message in SFH omg

 

**6:32AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: ?? I thought that was literally all this chat was made for.

Changbin: When isn’t it a loving Felix day in here?

Jeongin: Hyung

Jeongin: You don’t understand

Changbin: And YOU do?????

Changbin: He hasn’t answered Woojin-hyung yet.

Jeongin: about that

Chan: ...Wait, Jeongin how would you know???

Hyunjin: i think it’s safe to assume that changbin hyung is the only one who doesn’t know at this point.

Jisung: most likely

Changbin: Well then, would someone like to fucking clue me in?

Chan: HOW

Seungmin: perks of being in the exclusive boiis™ chat, hyung

Chan: I’m going to have a talk with that boy after breakfast

Chan: Changbin, I kissed Felix.

Chan: Like… a real kiss.

Jisung: where did you kiss him uwu

Chan: On the lips???

Jeongin: no, like where in ur room

Minho: *wiggles eyebrows* was it during morning cuddles

Chan: ...Uh, sort of. We were kind of past that point and I was about to start getting ready

Chan: But then he just asked if I would kiss him, like he wasn’t sure if I’d be okay with it?

Chan: And he was all sprawled out on his bed looking cute as fuck and wearing MY sleep shorts

Hyunjin: u guys were in HIS bed? doesn’t he usually go down to urs in the morning tho

Chan: I slept in his bed with him last night.

Woojin: CHANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

Woojin: You really went all out with those roommate privileges!

Chan: SHUSH

Chan: I just really missed him the other night, okay?

Minho: I get it. I feel much more attached to Woojin after he deserts me for a couple of nights.

Minho: he always makes up for it tho ^^

Woojin: Hush.

Seungmin: Even I admit to missing Jisung when we don’t stay in the same room for a couple of nights, so I see where you’re coming from Hyung

Jisung: Why does that sound like an insult… what do you mean ‘EVEN’ you -_-

Seungmin: i can take it back if you want

Jisung: uwu no i’ll keep it

Seungmin: ♥

Chan: Anyway.. yeah. He just, the way he looked up at me with those fucking eyes. I was going to go crazy if I didn’t kiss him, that’s for sure.

Jeongin: that’s so freaking cute though

Jeongin: he’s gonna be all cute and giggly about it all day I CANT WAIT

Hyunjin: He’ll be all cute and giggly regardless of who he kissed, but I feel like it’s a thousand times cuter bc it’s channie-hyung

Minho: mhmm. okay, woojin and i are about to head down for breakfast

Minho: are we stopping to wait for you **@Hyunjin @Jisung @Seungmin**

Jeongin: Hyunjin and I are already in the lobby.

Jeongin: should we wait fo ryou guys?

Chan: Felix and I are about to make our way down rn.

Woojin: C H A N

Chan: Shut up. Felix has given me the eyes at least three times in the last thirty minutes. Any more and I might actually combust on the spot

 

 **6:45AM | prince binnie &princess lix ** **♥ (2)**

princess♥: are u coming down? /:

princess♥: i saved u a seat...

prince binnie♥: Nah, not hungry.

princess♥: oh.

princess♥: you know, someone really cool once told me that the brain doesn’t function very well on an empty stomach

prince binnie♥: I’ll find something to eat up here then if that makes you feel better, Felix.

princess♥: Uh, sure.

princess♥: I hope you find something yummy then.

 

**6:49AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jeongin: ...Felix-hyung looks sad.

Minho: :(

Jisung: it’s been a while since i’ve seen him just push his food around the plate too

Jisung: he’d been eating really well since friday…

Woojin: Huh… I wonder what’s wrong

Changbin: …

Changbin: Someone make me a plate of pancakes, I’ll be down in a few.

Hyunjin: want warm syrup on them???

Changbin: And extra butter.

Hyunjin: i gotchu

 

-

 

“Jinnie you just ate two plates of food! How can you even _think_ about eating pancakes, too?” Felix asked with wide eyes when Hyunjin came back to their table with a plate full of fluffy pancakes topped with three scoops of butter and dripping with syrup.

“They’re for me.”

The empty chair to Felix’s left was pulled back with a wince-worthy screech as the legs of it dragged across the tiled floor, and in it plopped a sleepy looking Changbin, much to Felix’s surprise.

“You-!” He squeaked out, eyes wide with shock.

“Me.” Changbin answered him softly and stared back with an unreadable expression.

Felix shook his head and smiled, “Hi.”

Changbin glanced down at the plate in front of Felix and held back a frown when he saw that Jisung was right. It was still full of food that looked to have been pushed around onto different parts of the plate.

“You need to eat, too.” Changbin said quietly before he shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

Felix inclined his head once in a slow nod and turned back to the mess on his plate. He could tell that whatever was bothering Changbin the night before still lingered, and it was getting harder and harder for Felix not to pry. Still, he was glad that Changbin had come down for breakfast in the end. He hadn’t voiced it to Chan, but one of the things that would make everything absolutely perfect in ‘Felix-terms’ was having meals with all nine of them together, starting with the most important meal of the day. And he’d been granted just that.

They both focused on their food and finishing it before they ran out of time to get ready for class. Neither boy noticed the small knowing smiles that the other seven sported after they began eating, and no messages were exchanged in the group chats to tease like they normally would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> so... chanlix huh
> 
> ps. i'm STILL working on the new boiifriends chapters, but i LOVE them so much so i know you guys will too, please look forward to them a little while longer~!


	43. let the walls break down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: It’s like I don’t exist. But I can’t really complain. They’re cute  
> Seungmin: *AGRESSIVELY UWUS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back
> 
>  
> 
> back again
> 
>  
> 
> and is super sorry for taking so long to update ;;
> 
> also, i opened my ko-fi back up, i will link it at the end!

**7:32AM | WooBinnnnn (2)**

woojinhyungie: You good?

beaniebby: …

beaniebby: What do you mean? You literally just saw me at breakfast.

woojinhyungie: Ah, yes. I sat there and conversed with the other boys while we all pretended that we didn’t notice the terrible awkward tension between you and Felix as you two ate.

beaniebby: I don’t want it to be awkward… that wasn’t my intentions at all.

woojinhyungie: What’s this about?

woojinhyungie: Want to talk talk about it?

beaniebby: No.

woojinhyungie: Well I hate to break it to you Binnie baby. But if you don’t talk with me I’m just going to let Minho deal with you.

beaniebby: THAT I S HARDLY FAIR

woojinhyungie: He’s your best friend, Bin. He’s worried, too.

beaniebby: There’s nothing to be worried about.

woojinhyungie: …

beaniebby: I’ll be fine, okay?

beaniebby: I’d let you know if i really wasn’t okay. I promise.

woojinhyungie: If this was about anything else I would think you were lying to me… But because of our past talks over the matter, I suppose I’ll trust you.

woojinhyungie: THAT being said… I still think we need to have another talk

beaniebby: No.

woojinhyungie: Changbin.

beaniebby: I’m figuring it out, alright?!

beaniebby: The rejection is still fucking fresh, and now I’m having stupid feelings for someone else while I’m still getting over him? It’s messing with my brain a bit.

woojinhyungie: Is that the whole reason? Because you still have some lingering feelings for Chan?

beaniebby: Hyung. He kissed Felix. He’s known him for just, what? a week or two?

beaniebby: And I

beaniebby: I feel like such a bad person for feeling this way

beaniebby: But I pined for three fucking years. And at one point it seemed like he really liked me back.

woojinhyungie: ...Binnie ;;

beaniebby: I didn’t think I still had feelings for him

beaniebby: Actually, I know that I don’t. Not like I did before, at least.

beaniebby: And I’m really not mad about this or anything. It’s just a lot to take in. He grew attached to Felix so fast and I feel like I’m still

beaniebby: I don’t even know

woojinhyungie: Just so I’m reading into this correctly, you’re over Chan, then? But you’re just hurt or surprised about his attachment to Felix?

beaniebby: Surprised is the better word… I know I’m not being fair to Chan or Felix right now, but everything is just… a lot.

woojinhyungie: I don’t want to pry but I’ve already gone this far… but that someone else you’re having feelings for? It’s Felix, right?

beaniebby: I don’t think I’m ready to admit anything. My head is still a mess

woojinhyungie: That’s okay.

woojinhyungie: And for the record, you’re not a bad person, Binnie.

woojinhyungie: Your frustration and confusion are completely valid, okay?

beaniebby: /:

woojinhyungie: Are you ready for class? I’ll walk you since Minho already went down.

beaniebby: Yeah. Let me slip my shoes on. See you in a minute.

woojinhyungie: Sure, baby. I’ll be in the hall ♥

 

 **7:40AM | Happy Seungmin Week!** ♥ **(9)**

mentos: **@jjix** we’re gonna stay after class and practice extra today to make up for what we missed last week okay?

jjix: okies~!

binnie: Make sure you guys bring something to snack on if you plan on practicing until before dinner.

binnie: And plenty of water.

bbyprince: caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan i come sit in when you guys practice? once class is over?

bbyprince: i promise i’ll just sit and watch

mentos: if felix is fine with it i don’t see the harm.

jjix: yeeeeeeeeees jinnie!!!

bbyprince: ♥♥♥

mentos: just make sure you don’t distract us much ok

bbyprince: u won’t even know i’m there i’ll be as quiet as a mouse

mentos: bold of u to assume that you have to open your pretty mouth to be distracting.

jjix: hyung’s not wrong, jinnie.

bbyprince: iM BLUSHING

jjix: yes i have eyes

dandelion: are you guys going to class together

dandelion: w i t h o u t me

ji: AND ME

bbyprince: lix and i need our private time

jjix: LOL

chad: OH DON’T EVEN START WITH NEEDING ‘PRIVATE TIME’ WITH FELIX HWANG HYUNJIN

woojout: ...Literally.

binnie: Even I’ll agree here. You two spend a lot of time together and you’re not even roommates.

dandelion: Like you aren’t just as guilty with hanging around Felix for long periods of time. Alone.

jjix: should i make up a time slot sheet where everyone can sign up for specific days and times they can spend exclusively with me?

chad: Yes.

woojout: Yes

dandelion: Y E S

innie: YAAAS HYUNG

bbyprince: I’M DOWN

ji: PwEASE

mentos: i basically get you to myself every monday and friday until the end of this grading period, but beyond that: YES

jjix: Uh.

jjix: I was joking…

binnie: lol

 

**7:52AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Seungmin: I feel like if someone could physically ‘uwu’ ...that would be Felix right now staring at his phone.

Hyunjin: hyung. i must know. did you actually ‘lol’ **@Changbin**

Chan: He actually did.

Woojin: It was more of a little giggle to himself? Pretty cute ngl

Jeongin: UWU

Seungmin: yeah. fucking whipped.

Changbin: All I did was ‘lol’

Minho: & now ur smiling like a lovesick buffoon at YOUR phone screen too.

Changbin: Shut up.

Changbin: Felix likes to know when he makes me laugh.

Jisung: THAT’S SO HECKING CUTE U G H

Hyunjin: I want him to like making me laugh too

Seungmin: Too fucking late, you giggle monster. You have to play hard to get like Binnie hyung

Changbin: I’m not playing anything.

Hyunjin: y the fuck u lyin

Jeongin: y u always lyin

Jisung: mmmmmmmmmmmmmohmygahd

Seungmin: I’m not completing it.

Chan: I will

Woojin: i will

Minho: I fucking will

Seungmin: stoP FUCKIN LYIN

Seungmin: lol sike

Minho: I was LITERALLY halfway through typing when you sent it fuck u

Chan: I said ‘I will’ in hopes of someone else actually beating me to it.

Woojin: Well I was about to hit send but I’m still highly amused that Min finished it anywa

Changbin: I’m going to pretend I never saw any of that. You guys are so fucking weird. I hate you.

Hyunjin: *BASS BOOSTED* WHY THE F U C K YOU LYIN

Jisung: WAI YUU ALWAYS LION

Jeongin: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOHMYGOD

Minho: S  T O P

Woojin: Fuckin’

Chan: LYING

Seungmin: OH MY GOD I”M CACKLING

Hyunjin: Felix looks so lost oh my god someone help him, Seungmin can’t breathe fjoaiehoaiejfowiefawhiaowhorijfwe

Changbin: Here’s a thought: focus on class, you heathens.

 

 **8:03AM |** **prince binnie &princess lix ** **♥ (2)**

princess♥: ^^

prince binnie♥: What

princess♥: Nothing!

princess♥: i can’t send a selfie because class has already started… so ^^

princess♥: good luck with grades, hyung!

prince binnie♥: There’s no changing whatever we received at this point. But I guess we can be hopeful.

princess♥: most people usually say thanks and end the conversation

prince binnie♥: Thanks, princess. I’ll see you next class. I hope we get good grades back, too.

princess♥: uwu

princess♥: tbh im nervous because it’s my first test results of any sort since i’ve been here

prince binnie♥: Well I have faith that you did great,  okay?

princess♥: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

princess♥: okayyyy I’ll bother you in class later!

prince binnie♥: ‘bother’

princess♥: i said what i said

prince binnie♥: And I’m saying that you’re not a bother.

princess♥: u don’t have to lie to make me feel better

prince binnie♥: Felix.

princess♥: *flutters eyelashes* yes, my prince?

prince binnie♥: Pay attention in class.

princess♥: yeesh, if you wanted me to quit bothering you you could have just said so

prince binnie♥: …

princess♥: …………………………………………..

prince binnie♥: Are you proud of yourself rn

princess♥: you have no idea

prince binnie♥: You do realize that I am much more stubborn than you, right?

princess♥: I highly doubt that.

prince binnie♥: Oh?

princess♥: I’ll give you credit though.

princess♥: my ex would have long since told me that he doesn’t have time for my ‘shenanigans’ and put me on mute by now

prince binnie♥: He sounds like a real charmer.

princess♥: He was great, he just had a low patience level.

prince binnie♥: That’s literally no excuse to be a dick

princess♥: You’re not wrong.

prince binnie♥: Ok, time to pay attention in class now.

princess♥: is this you giving in?

prince binnie♥: Hardly.

princess♥: shouldn’t YOU be paying attention in class.

prince binnie♥: I’ve been here the full first month.

prince binnie♥: I have less of a reason to pay attention than y o u.

princess♥: i literally took 1st in class within the first week i was here.

princess♥: care to give another excuse to make me go away?

prince binnie♥: It’s not that I want you to go away. It’s that I care about your well being and that includes being worried for your life when Mr Jung sees you engrossed in your phone rather than paying attention to his riveting lecture once he’s done going over the exam.

princess♥: still sounds like excuses to me.

prince binnie♥: Wouldn’t you rather uhhh spend more time ‘bothering’ me later?

princess♥: as in what? texting you before i go to sleep tonight?

prince binnie♥: If that’s what you want later to be, then sure.

princess♥: -_- hyung

prince binnie♥: Felix.

princess♥: if i wanted to bother you that bad i would just let myself into your room rather than text u

prince binnie♥: Spoiler alert: I hid the key somewhere else.

princess♥: Booooo you’re no fun.

prince binnie♥: I know.

princess♥: no, i’m kidding you’re lots of fun!

prince binnie♥: Nah, you already said it. I’m no fun.

princess♥: hyuuuuuuuuung :( i really was joking you’re hella fun

prince binnie♥: Name one fun thing I’ve done since you’ve been here.

prince binnie♥: With you.

princess♥: technically we watched a movie together

prince binnie♥: We both slept through it.

princess♥: studying with you is fun!

princess♥: sitting next to you and eating lunch with you every day is fun

princess♥: the times you’ve come down to eat breakfast in the mornign?

princess♥: those are fun and make me really happy

princess♥: going to sit with you during your break at work is fun

princess♥: sitting with you to watch our friends sing is fun

princess♥: searching the entire grocery store for my phone with you was fun

princess♥: eating snacks by the pretty fountain was fun

princess♥: you attempting to help me with my coffee but making me hot chocolate instead was fun

princess♥: waking up next to you was fun.

prince binnie♥: You’re just counting off all the times I’ve been next to you.

princess♥: Because YOU are fun. Being with YOU is fun. I like being with YOU.

princess♥: Texting you is fun too.

prince binnie♥: Okay, I get it.

princess♥: class is going to be over soon.

prince binnie♥: Time flies when you’re having fun.

princess♥: precisely.

prince binnie♥: I’m rolling my eyes at you, Lee Felix.

princess♥: As long as you’re smiling, I’m still winning.

prince binnie♥: I’ll see you in a few.

princess♥: ♥

 

 **8:53AM | Happy Seungmin Week!** ♥ **(9)**

innie: I made a perfect score on my health exam!!!!!

woojout: Congrats baby~!

jjix: jeongin that’s great!!!!

dandelion: good job love!

bbyprince: !!!!!! perfect is amazing, innie!

chad: *sniffs* I’m SO proud!

binnie: You did well, Jeongiiiiiin~♥

mentos: AHHHHH I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT BB!

ji: uwu our smart baby!

chad: How’d everyone else do? My persuasive essay got a near perfect!

chad: I got points taken off because I forgot to restate the thesis and had a few punctuation errors.

woojout: Channie!

chad: I know! I’m a dumbass lol

jjix: awww hyung, no you’re not!

mentos: ngl that is pretty dumbass of you, hyung.

mentos: but i have no room to talk.

mentos: i got an A rather than an A+ because my paper was “too long”

mentos: -_-

ji: LOL

ji: maybe if you didn’t talk so much sometimes

woojout: Mine somehow was just under the word count minimum??? I got a ½ point off for each word I missed, which was literally 10 words, so I scored 95/100 points.

ji: i’ll wait until hyunjin and seungmin get their algebra grades back so that we can compare!

dandelion: well, hyunjin and I both got B’s on our eco exam

bbyprince: Felix and Sunwoo were the only two in our class that received perfect scores…

jjix: I feel like I cheated tho. I guessed on the couple of questions I didn’t know.

dandelion: I wonder how many people opverall got perfect scores

ji: we’ll probably find out tomorrow!

 

**9:04AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Woojin: Who’s up for some old fashion changlix play-by-play?

Seungmin: GoD IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION

Chan: UWU

Minho: YES OMG

Jisung: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS BEEN AGES

Hyunjin: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; have i ever mentioned how unfair it is that u get to see it happening irl

Jeongin: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Woojin: Oh my god. Changbin frantically putting his phone away when SFH texts start going off will never NOT be hilarious.

Woojin: Well, class has started, but Mr Yoo had to go make copies for the notes we’re going to take after he goes over the exam

Chan: God, I hope Ms Shin DOESNT make us start a new unit today.

Minho: she probably will since she and mr yoo follow the same curriculum.

Jeongin: hyung shouldnt you be doing paperwork

Minho: shhhh i’m making copies rn. i can be on my phone.

Woojin: N E WAY

Woojin: Felix is begging Changbin to show him his essay from COMP

Woojin: Changbin is being all modest but he’s taking it out of his bag, anyway.

Minho: Seo fucking whipped.

Hyunjin: I see what you did there.

Jisung: SEO FUCKING WHIPPED LOL

Woojin: Felix is literally gushing over Changbin’s grade oh my god.

Woojin: ‘Well show me your eco exam since I showed you my essay!’

Seungmin: What are we, five???? Changbin pls just say thank you and kiss him or something

Jisung: RT

Chan: RT

Minho: RT and LIKE

Woojin: Oh my god

Woojin: Felix: ‘But the others already said what I made in the gc.’

Woojin: Changbin: ‘Seeing is believing’

Woojin: It’s like I don’t exist. But I can’t really complain. They’re cute

Woojin: I dunno what he means, but Changbin just asked Felix if he’s having fun right now and Felix got all up in binnie’s face and smiled so fucking cutely and said, ‘I’m having a blast.’

Seungmin: *AGRESSIVELY UWUS*

Jisung: who’s gonna volunteer to sit in on our gov class to give updates on ME and felix together uwu

Jisung: not like there’s much to report on

Jisung: we spend the whole fifty min either taking notes or doing work sheets out of the textbook

Woojin: I think we’re about to start class now. But damn, I’ve never seen Binnie so smitten. Wow

Woojin: He RUFFLED Felix’s hair after Felix showed him his eco exam. IT WAS SO SOFT

Hyunjin: **@Jisung** I get that, Ji. that’s what it’s usually like during drama too.

Hyunjin: we need to recruit someone who doesnt take notes in our classes to report back in our place.

Chan: UWU

Minho: HE RUFFLED THE HAIR

Seungmin: hhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jeongin: id volunteer just so i could be in the same ROOM as lix-hyung outside of mealtimes

Chan: I feel, Innie, I feel.

Jeongin: NO YOU FUCKIN DON’T FEEL YOU’RE HIS GODDAMN ROOMMATE HYUNG

Chan: Oh. You’re right.

Hyunjin: let felix be my roommate for a while so that you have something to actually miss, hyung

Chan: ABSOLUTELY NOT THIS WEEKEND WAS TORTURE

Minho: Wow, welcome to how the rest of us feel.

Chan: Y’know, Felix’s sign up chart is seeming  like a better and better idea…

Hyunjin: Oh lord.

 

-

 

The following two classes came and went in no time and the boys spent their ten minute breaks hyping or consoling each other about their grades until lunch time came around.

“Why are you pouting?” Hyunjin threaded his fingers through Felix’s and pulled the shorter boy toward the arts building exit.

Felix kept his eyes on the ground in front of him as they walked; one foot in front of the other.

“I kissed you in front of Changbin _and_ Woojin-hyung after pre-cal, but neither of them said anything about it.”

Hyunjin smiled to himself and began to swing their arms between them as they neared the entrance to the dining hall.

“You chose the wrong boys, angel. Changbin-hyung is the _last_ person who is going to say anything about it. Woojin is just too used to that, honestly.”

Felix lightened up a little, thanks to the other’s reassurance. He already had another plan in mind for lunch, anyway.

-

“Oh my gosh! You all should have seen the look on Lixie’s face when he saw his written exam grade!” Hyunjin, having just taken a gigantic bite of rice, spoke with a hand covering his stuffed mouth.

“Hyunjin, swallow your food before you talk. Goodness!” Woojin scolded his boyfriend while he wiped at the corners of the boy’s mouth with a paper napkin.

“Sorry.” He apologized as he stuffed a few pieces of fishcake into his mouth.

“I hardly studied!” Felix exclaimed, nearly choking on the spoonful of soup he’d just put into his mouth.

Changbin kept eating with his left hand and used his right to gently pat Felix’s back.

“M-My surprise is valid!” He finished when he’d caught his breath.

He did his best to ignore the fluttering feeling in his chest when Changbin’s hand slid from his back so that his arm rested against the back of his chair and left it there.

“Hardly studied?! Hyung, with the amount of times you went over your flashcards at breakfast, there’s literally no way you were going to score anything _less_ a perfect on both eco and drama!” Jeongin pointed at Felix from across the table, tone incredulous.

“Okay, but if you were to ask me to answer any of those questions a week from now…” Felix sighed, “I’m just not all that fond of cramming right before important exams, you know?”

Changbin nodded beside him, “I get that. But you did really well considering,” Changbin gestured around the air with the chopsticks in his left hand. “Well, considering literally everything.”

“Yeah,” Chan beamed at Felix from across the table. “You’re doing so well, love.”

 

-

 

**11:41AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Jeongin: Damn hyung you’re getting BOLD arent u

Minho: What

Minho: OH

Minho: SEO CHANGBIN

Seungmin: *quietly suffers right next to them*

Jisung: hyung that’s cute and all, but you should hold onto his shoulder, or even better, leave your whole arm around his shoulders

Minho: he’s bold, but not THAT bold, ji

Chan: Baby steps ;;

Woojin: This is beautiful

Hyunjin: WE LOVE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

Hyunjin: YAAAAAAAAS HYUNG HAS A POSSESSIVE SIDE

Changbin: Hyunjin. Shut up.

Jeongin: ABORT ABORT LIX IS TRYIG TO LOOK AT UR POHNE

 

-

 

Felix looked down at his own phone for a moment after seeing each of the other boys glancing at theirs and back up at him every few seconds. His lips twisted into a confused pout as it went on for a couple of minutes.

He could tell that some of them tried to make their glances at him less obvious by taking bites of their food when they looked up, while the others were totally shameless in staring. Hyunjin at least looked slightly guilty when he realized that Felix had caught him looking and Felix took the opportunity to send the other a confused look that Hyunjin only shrugged at in response.

Felix sighed and his pout bordered on a frown when he realized that Changbin had taken his phone out as well.

However, he was only able to see the blurb of a message being sent off to someone, -he had no idea who- before the warmth of Changbin’s arm briefly disappeared.

Conversations picked back up then. Jisung passed his milk to Woojin, Chan fed Minho a piece of something from his tray, and Jeongin screeched when Seungmin attempted to steal something of interest from the youngest’s plates.

But all of Felix’s focus was on the way Changbin re-situated his arm so that it was wrapped around his shoulders and holding him just _that_ much closer than they were before.

“Hyung?” Felix’s face was just centimeters away from Changbin’s when he turned to speak to the other, and for once, _Felix_ was the one feeling a bit breathless from the close proximity.

“Hmm?” Changbin hummed. He refused to look at Felix when they were that close due to his own actions.

Felix shook his head slowly and his curious expression melted into something fond and sweet.

“Nothing.” He answered Changbin and moved his chair closer so that Changbin could hold him without having to stretch his arm so far. “There. That should be more comfortable.”

 

-

 

 **11:48AM | felix** ♥ **’sjeongin (2)**

lix-hyungie~: innie

lix-hyungie~: you should kiss me before you and hyung leave for class uwu

innnnnie♥: WILL DO

innnnnie♥: not that i mind, but you should ask binnie-hyung for mints bc i k n o w he keeps some on him at all times

innnnnie♥: mainly bc minho hyung always wants them. i think it’s a weird best friend thing between them i dunno

lix-hyungie~: i’m going to sit in his lap in a minute.

innnnnie♥: HYUNNNNG

lix-hyungie~: he’s not the only one who can play like this.

 

-

 

Felix smiled to himself when he heard Jeongin nearly choke on a sip of water, no doubt after reading his message.

“Changbinnie-hyung, are you done eating? I’ll take your dishes for you since I’m going to put mine up, now.”

Changbin nodded and used his free hand to neatly stack his empty dishes so that Felix could combine them with his own.

“Oh, and do you have mints or anything? I usually have my own, but I forgot them today.” Felix bat his eyelashes at him for good measure, a fruitless tactic when Changbin still refused to look him in the face

If anything, Changbin looked almost relieved to have a reason to remove his arm from around Felix, which had the younger fighting back laughter.

Felix thanked Changbin after receiving a couple of mints from him and stood from his chair with his and Changbin’s combined trays of dishes.

He made sure to send a wink in Jeongin’s direction in hopes that the younger would help set the plan into motion while he went to put away the dishes and took his time walking across the dining hall.

Changbin didn’t think much of it when Jeongin rounded their lunch table and took a seat in Felix’s vacant chair. He figured the youngest would either have Felix sit with him in the chair, or that Felix would take Jeoning’s own seat across the table when he came back.

The second option was quickly voided when Jisung moved himself into Jeongin’s previous spot to rest his head against Minho’s shoulder.

Changbin smiled at the pair and leaned back in his chair, fully intending to start a conversation with Seungmin, but a sudden weight in his lap interrupted him from saying anything.

“Wh-Why are you in my lap, Felix?”

“I missed you.”Felix explained with a quick shrug of his shoulders before Changbin could question him any further.

“Didn’t you miss the boys you don’t have classes with at all?”

“Mhm,” Felix nodded before adding quietly, “But I missed you a little more.”

Changbin’s stomach swooped _hard._ He was unprepared for such a confession from Felix.

“You were gone for like, a minute and a half! We were in class together just a few hours ago… Hell, we’ve been sitting next to each other all through lunch!” Changbin counted off the things with the fingers on his left hand, while his right hand was secured around Felix’s waist.

Felix sat with his legs facing Seungmin but his torso was turned so that it was even with Changbin’s, and his arms were loosely crossed behind the older boy’s neck.

“Am I not allowed to miss you even after not seeing you for thirty seconds?” Felix scoffed dramatically and rolled his eyes for added effect.

“I- Well, I mean-” Changbin sputtered under Felix’s now curious gaze as the younger held on to his every word. Or, he would, if Changbin ever managed to form a phrase or two.

“Jeongin,” Chan interrupted the scene to get the youngest’s attention from across the table. “We should get going, love. We need to make sure we have the right parts and enough copies of the new pieces we’re getting today.”

“Ah, that’s right.” Jeongin stood up and pulled his backpack onto his shoulders.

Felix turned his head toward the youngest with a small pout on his lips.

“Bye, Innie. I’ll miss you.”

Jeongin’s smile was sweet as he bent down to Felix’s level.

“I’ll miss you to, Hyung.” he said in a hushed tone and pressed a fleeting kiss against Felix’s pouty lips, collectively surprising every single boy seated at the table - save for Hyunjin and Felix, of course.

“Hey!” came the first complaint, a lot quicker than Felix had anticipated.

Felix turned his head so that he faced the other side of Changbin just as Seungmin continued.

“Why does Jeongin get goodbye kisses? The boy kisses you once and thinks he has free reign- mmph-”

All eyes, aside from Hyunjin’s, were staring wide at Seungmin and Felix.

The blonde boy had taken one of his hands away from where it had been crossed behind Changbin’s neck in favor of pulling Seungmin’s head forward so that Felix could kiss him square on the mouth.

He pulled back after a few seconds, and the audible smack of their parting lips sounded loud and clear.

Felix rolled his lips between his teeth and placed his hand back where it’d been on Changbin before he spoke up, “If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask, Mini-Mini.”

Hyunjin leaned to his right and whispered in Chan’s ear, “I taught him that.”

 

-

 

**12:00PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: #SEUNGMIN1STWIN

Woojin: God, Felix is on a roll today

Hyunjin: he’s collecting all his kisses uwu

Jisung: *sighs wistfully*

Hyunjin: patience, young grasshopper

Seungmin: HE KISSED ME FROM CHANGBIN’S FUCKING LAP THIS IS HEAVEN

Seungmin: wHO TAUGHT HIM SURPRISE KISSES TF

Seungmin: i was already dying from him being in Changbin’s lap and then Changbin had his arms literally around Felix’s waist i’m-

Jeongin: uwu

Jeongin: I guess that was his plan

Hyunjin: he’s learning quickly.

Jeongin: kiss me, have someone complain, kiss them.

Seungmin: my only regret is that it was in the dining hall, so a quick kiss is the only way to get by without getting caught for pda

Chan: That was hardly a ‘quick’ kiss. He stayed there for at LEAST three seconds

Seungmin: oh my god i feel like i experience it all over again every time i think about it and it’s only been like six minutes

Woojin: I wonder how Changbin felt being in the crossfire of it all. That could not have been easy…

Changbin: I don’t think my mind has fully processed everything that happened in the span of those five minutes.

Seungmin: :( I want to kiss him again

Seungmin: Felix pls

Jisung: ur the last person i want to encourage rn, but

Jisung: you d o have the whole saturday afternoon homework session in the back corner of the library with him thing going for you

Jisung: use it to ur advantage, dude

Seungmin: Jisung.

Seungmin: Your mind.

Seungmin: it’s WORkING

Jisung: my one braincell is a slave to you and u only. don’t abuse it.

Hyunjin: except for when it’s for me~

Minho: what the fuck are you three talking about

Chan: I just figured if we ignored it they would eventually stop.

Woojin: Is this what it’s like in the boiis™ chat?

Jeongin: sort of. but more meme. and shit posting.

Hyunjin: hey, we have cute and meaningful chats in there sometimes...

Seungmin: true.

Jisung: yea the other day we had a whole conversation on why minho’s eyes constantly look like they hold all the stars in the sky in them

Seungmin: and how hot chan-hyung looks just after a workout

Chan: I’m flattered.

Jeongin: this is where i point out that sometiems we just clown how sweaty you can get.

Minho: okay but he looks hot when he’s glistening with sweat

Woojin: Depends, I’m not too big on the times he soaks his whole shirt through.

Woojin: Now, when his arms are juuuust sweaty enough to start shimmering in the light, that’s pretty hot.

Hyunjin: since we’re on the topic of working out

Hyunjin: petition for woojin to S T O P wearing his short shorts to the gym

Hyunjin: it’s for my health and safety

Minho: He better fucking not. How do you think I’m able to make it through our workouts??? I don’t watch the stupid DIY and and House Hunters shows they always have playing on the tv

Woojin: Hyunjin, how else do you expect me to run on the treadmill???

Hyunjin: you can borrow my sweats.

Chan: Petition for Minho to wear l e s s clothes when we work out.

Minho: What’s wrong with my jogger sweats and tshirt?????

Woojin: Oh, Minnie you should wear the shorts you brought to the beach this summer!

Minho: I would get kicked out for indecent exposure.

Hyunjin: Jisung, did you let Minho-hyung bring your soffe shorts to the beach???

Jisung: uhhhhhhhhhh it’s not that i let him, its that he probably had a pair of mine at his house and chose to bring them when he packed

Jeongin: point of fucking order.

Woojin: Good timing, Innie~  class is about to start!

 

**12:21PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: i’m here to report for duty, as we’re all on a changlix high after lunch, we’ll just keep the ball rolling!

Minho: Changbin’s phone is away already. he probably saw this coming

Minho: class started ten min ago but Byun took his sweet time getting the exams from his office

Minho: not much has happened aside from Changbin and Felix trying to figure out what they might have missed by going through their notes before the tests get passed back out

Jisung: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Seungmin: i hope lix did well/: and if not, i hope he doesn’t get upset about it

Hyunjin: yeah we know he did his best under the given circumsances

Woojin: I hope he does well just so he has a little more confidence in himself. Honestly, even a C from Byun would be fantastic!

Minho: AYYYY I GOT AN A

Seungmin: Absolutely no one is surprised you gigantic DORK. But congrats still! That’s amazing

Jisung: good job hyung~

Minho: Oh no

Minho: Felix looks like he’s going to cry

Jisung: no :(

Woojin: /:

Hyunjin: angel :(

Minho: hold on, changbin is actually wiping tears off lix’s face i gotta go make sure he’s okay

 

-

 

“Felix, stop crying, oh my god.” Minho heard Changbin whispering in a worried tone mixed with exasperation? He found it odd enough that Changbin would be telling him not to cry in the first place, but for him to sound so done with Felix?

“Sunshine, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Minho took advantage of their teacher being distracted while passing out the remainder of the tests and crouched in the space between Changbin and Felix’s chairs.

“Nothing is wrong, Hyung.” Changbin rolled his eyes at Minho’s worried tone with a small smile. “This one is just being emotional because he doesn’t think he deserves the grade he received.”

“Wh-what did you get, Felix?”

“I-I, I got an A.” Felix hiccuped and sniffled through his words and Minho bit back his instinct to coo when Changbin reached over Minho’s head to wipe a few more tears from Felix’s cheeks.

“Oh goodness, Lix. I was so worried when you started crying.” Minho giggled, running his right palm over Felix’s thigh. “You did great, baby. There’s no reason to cry, okay? I gotta go back to my seat, now. Good job, love!”

“H-how, though?” Felix whispered to himself once Minho was gone, still staring at his exam grade.

“Hmm?” Changbin hummed softly and turned to look at Felix.

“I got a near perfect score, Hyung.”

“Felix,” Changbin wiped away the remaining tear tracks before they could dry on Felix’s cheeks. “You received that grade because you deserved it.”

Felix’s sniffles were dying down, but his pout was present as ever as he talked.

“It’s thanks to you, honestly. I wouldn’t have been able to get through the whole test without your help.”

“We… All I did was help you study. You could have-”

Felix quickly cut him off with a harsh shake of his head.

“Not just with studying, Hyung. You know… You know what I mean.”

Changbin’s eyes zeroed in on Felix’s wrist when he began to twist his bracelet around.

“Don’t mention it.” He breathed out. “You would have done the same for me.”

“We’ll go over the exam, now.” Byun’s booming voice rang throughout the classroom, causing all of the students to sit correctly in their chairs and pay attention.

 

-

 

**12:35PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Minho: he’s fine oh my god.

Chan: Is he actually?

Minho: he w a s crying, but it was over something equivalent to when he cried over dropping his bday cake in the kitchen

Hyunjin: le t me guess. he made a GOOD grade and now he doesn’t think he deserves it?

Minho: ….spot on, jinnie

Hyunjin: Such a baby, oh my goodness I want to hug him

Minho: he scared the shit out of me, he did

Minho: we’re going over the exam now. peace

Jeongin: jfc

Seungmin: i’m glad he’s actually okay. he’s as emotional as hyunjin gets to be sometimes

Jisung: truth

Hyunjin: -_- pay attention, nerds

Woojin: ^^ They aren’t wrong, though.

Hyunjin: H u s h you

Woojin: ♥

 

**1:19PM | J Y P & C B S (2)**

Jinyounghyung: Closing shop early today. We’ll be out of here by 4:30, so you don’t have to come in.

CBinnie: You sure? Chae & I can usually hold it down if we need to…

Jinyounghyung: Yeaaah, I”m not about to leave the whole place to just 2 of you at the busiest time of the day.

Jinyounghyung: Enjoy your day off, Bin! :)

CBinnie: Alright. See you tomorrow then, Hyung!

Jinyounghyung: Nope, you’re off on Tuesdays, Binnieeee. AND Wednesdays. Goodness, you lucked out!

CBinnie: Oh. Right.

Jinyounghyung: Have FUN. Go on a date or something. Or like, get a headstart on homework or something idk

CBinnie: I get it I get it. See you Thursday, then

Jinyounghyung: See you! :)

 

 **2:06PM | Happy Seungmin Week!** ♥ **(9)**

dandelion: oh my god! i actually managed to get an A in Lit!

jjix: uwu I”m so proud, seungmin!

mentos: YES! GOOD JOB SEUNGMIN! HELL YEAH

dandelion: tbh itwould definitely have been worse if Felix hadn’t taught me his analysis tricks

jjix: shush! you did great all on your own!

dandelion: NOT EVEN

ji: We get it. You’re both great @ lit

jjix: Seungmin is just being modest

chad: AHHH good job, Min!

binnie: Wow, you’re all making amazing grades. I’m *wipes tear* so so proud.

woojout: Coming from #1 himself.

binnie: Hey! I’m being serious, I’m super proud of everyone!

binnie: And I’m not the only #1 here…

jjix: oh no, don’t put this on me!

jjix: i’ve only been here for 2 weeks

jjix: i’m allowed to be amazed at everyone’s intelligence!

ji: We’ll see if you’re still so amazed after we see my government grade lol

woojout: Don’t even start, Ji. You’re stupid, but not book stupid.

mentos: i feel like i should defend him, but i agree.

bbyprince: that’s because you two are just alike in that way, hyung.

ji: again with the ‘i think i should be offended, but idk’ feeling.

mentos: i feel this on the daily.

jjix: ♥ well i love you both no matter how ‘stupid but not book stupid’ you may be~

mentos: ♥_♥ ILY2!

ji: My LOVE~!♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

chad: I guess they’re alright.

innie: debatable

ji: wow, jeongin. see if i ever bring you to pororo on ice again!

innie: that was a christmas gift from ME to YOU

ji: yeah, but you enjoyed it, too.

jjix: Pororo on ICE?! I wanna go!

ji: We’ll go sometime!

bbyprince: i figured you’d be more of a Finding Nemo on Ice kind of person, Lix

jjix: I’LL GO TO THAT TOO!

woojout: Aren’t you guys in class?

chad: The only person who isn’t in class right now is me.

chad: Pay attention, children.

woojout: But-

binnie: Hyung, it’s about to be your question to go over.

woojout: Thank.

ji: Oh hey, that’s how we’re going over our test in Gov. too!

dandelion: Hyunjin got a B on chem

dandelion: rip

bbyprince: we literally got the same grade, doofus.

innie: cheating?

bbyprince: nah, we missed different questoins

innie: Ah. Well I cheated in IPC and also got a B

ji: THAT’S MY BOY

chad: YANG JEONGIN!

innie: and when I say that I ‘cheated,’ i mean i looked at Chenle’s paper and took his answer out of my choices to help narrow it down

bbyprince: Oh my god.

mentos: Jeongin you absolute savage.

mentos: I love you

dandelion: I don’t know whether I should laugh or scold you for saying that.

innie: ^^

 

-

 

“Hey, great job on your government test, lovely!”

Jisung and Felix walked at a leisurely pace on their trek from the academics building to the arts building, hands connected loosely between them.

“I’m just glad a lot of the questions were multiple choice. I wouldn’t have gotten such a grade if even just a few of them were short answer like they were in the homework.” Felix said with a shy smile.

“You did really well, too.” He squeezed Jisung’s hand and continued, “Getting a B is still considered above average. Not that grades should define us like that. And it’s not like you said earlier, either. You could flunk out tomorrow and that wouldn’t change how much I like you. We’re all much, _much_ more than the graded results of our exams, and-”

“Felix.” Jisung pulled them to a stop right outside the arts building entrance doors. “I get it.”

Jisung let out a soft, breathy laugh and brought his free hand up to fix a few of Felix’s stray hairs so that they didn’t hang in his eyes.

“Hey.” Jisung said while looking straight into the very same eyes that seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sunlight, “You’re pretty cute, you know.”

Felix took a step closer to Jisung and beamed, “That means a lot coming from someone as cute as _you_.”

“And you’re _both_ equally disgusting as you are cute. Amazing. Now move, you’re blocking the entrance.”

Seungmin scoffed when the two boys looked at him in surprise. “Yeah, thanks for ditching me and leaving me to walk all the way here with the old people.”

“Hey! Respect your elders, punk!” Minho chided with a flick on the back of Seungmin’s head.

“The irony here is that Seungmin looks up to Minho more than any of us for some strange reason.” Woojin chuckled, just a step behind Minho. His fingers were intertwined with Changbin’s as he stood with the shorter boy pulled protectively to his side.

“Don’t be rude just because Seungmin has _taste_!” Minho threw an arm around Seungmin and pushed them past Jisung and Felix, leading them through the doors with an exaggerated sway of his hips every step of the way.

Changbin relaxed all of his weight against Woojin and sighed. “Minho… will be Minho.”

Woojin, Jisung and Felix let out simultaneous noises of agreement and the lot of them slowly filed through the same doors and made their way to class.

-

Cold beads of sweat dripped down every visible surface of Minho’s skin, and the rest could be seen through the soaked nature of his blue tank that stuck grossly to his stomach and back. Occasionally, when he did a part from the small Bboying section of his and Felix’s routine, the shirt would peel away from his skin, only to slap itself back into place. It was nasty and it felt way too cold against his overheated skin, but Minho wouldn’t have it any other way.

Felix didn’t look much different; his pastel pink t-shirt bordered on being hot pink, his fair cheeks were almost the same shade of the soaked shirt, and his freckles stood out a little darker than usual.

But the two of them were making so much progress!

In just under forty minutes they were able to add another thirty seconds to their choreography _and_ clean it until everything flowed without any visible bumps and cracks or awkward steps in between.

They’d just finished going over the whole first minute of the dance for the fourth time and now rested with their backs against the cool harlequin studio flooring.

“Make sure to drink some water, sunshine. We’re only getting started.” Minho said, still a little winded from their last run-through.

“You, too! You’ve hardly drank any water since we started!”

Felix hopped up and dug through both of their dance bag to retrieve their water bottles.

“Thanks, baby.” Minho gulped down half of his bottle and made a decision.

“Hey, why don’t we take a legitimate break now? We can start back up once class is officially over since it’s only a few minutes out, anyway.”

“Sounds good.” Felix easily agreed and offered to refill both of their bottles at a water fountain down the hall.

 

-

 

**3:56PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Hyunjin: yo, i got out of class just now so i’m on my way there, **@Minho**

Minho: Oh good, you can watch what we’ve gotten down so far

Minho: tbh we don’t need to have as much as an extra practice as i originally thought

Minho: we’re both quick learners and i’m comfortable w/ how much we’ve gotten done today

Woojin: Would you be okay with me and Seungmin coming to sit in as well?

Minho: The more the merrier! we need an audience and people we trust to give us constructive criticism!

Jisung: Sooooooooo I can come too???

Minho: you all can!1

Minho: sorry changbin :(

Minho: i forgot u have to work

Jisung: his phone is dead.

Minho: of course

Woojin: He’s only been texting on it… like… all day long. ._.

Seungmin: uwu i wonder who with

Chan: I’ll be that way with Jeongin soon~!

Woojin: Seungmin and I are on our way already.

Minho: WAIT

Minho: Let Hyunjin come in by himself at first, and the rest of u can surprise him after jinnie settles in

Minho: wait until just before i start the music!

Jisung: aye aye, captain!!! ^^

 

-

 

“And where are _you_ off to in such a rush?”

Changbin held Jisung back by the strap of his backpack before the younger boy could venture too far down the hallway.

Jisung pouted at him. He felt bad that Changbin wouldn’t be able to join the fun of surprising Felix.

“Minho-hyung wants to surprise angel baby and have all of us act as an audience for them.” he mumbled almost inaudibly. “We planned it in the soft group chat, but your phone is dead and you have to go to work.”

“Ah.” Changbin fought the urge to smile and gave the younger an understanding nod. “Well, have fun then.”

Changbin finally let him go, but Jisung stayed put.

“Uh… I’ll make sure everyone comes to visit you tonight for your break!” Jisung’s eyes were wide and hopeful, hoping to appease the older boy with the compromise.

“Okay. That would be nice. Now go, they’re probably waiting on you!” Changbin said while nudging Jisung in the shoulder. “Don’t pout. I’m fine, really. Go.”

Jisung straightened up and nodded, pouted lips forming into a small frown. “See you later, okay? Love you, Hyung!”

“Love you, too, dork.”

Changbin waited until Jisung was just out of sight before he smirked and trailed after him and hoped that he wouldn’t run into any of the other boys on his way.

 -

“Knock knock!”

“Hyuuuuujiiiiin!” Felix near screamed the boy’s name as he walked into the studio and toed his shoes off by the door.

“I would hug you, but I’m so disgusting right now.” Felix shook the sweat out of his hair for emphasis and smiled widely when Hyunjin made a disgusted face at him.

“You sweat so much, Felix. Oh my gosh!” Hyunjin exclaimed, moving away from the line of spray when Felix shook his head again.

Hyunjin took a seat in front of one of the mirrored walls and stretched his legs out in front of him.

“We’ve been working hard.” Minho informed him with a proud grin as he dabbed at his own sweat with a damp hand towel.

“Wanna see?” He asked, although he already knew the answer. Still, he enjoyed the way Felix’s eyes lit up at the possible opportunity to perform for Hyunjin.

“I would love to see!” Hyunjin’s eye smile was on full display and he wiggled his feet back and forth in excited anticipation.

“It’s only like, one minute’s worth of choreo, but it already looks really cool!” Felix chatted and kept moving and swaying in place while Minho pretended to mess with the sound system.

“What song are you guys using?” Hyunjin asked to fill the silence.

His could feel his phone vibrating in the pocket of his uniform pants and took it out long enough to see the notification of Minho telling the others to come into the dance studio.

Hyunjin looked up. He didn’t want to miss the way he knew Felix’s eyes would shine when the others entered the room.

Sure enough, Felix’s head snapped up the moment the door opened and in walked five more boys. Chan lead them in with a bright smile adorning his lips at the sight of Felix’s blatant surprise. Jisung was the last to file inside, so he made sure to pull the door until it was slightly ajar and joined the rest of them in front of the mirrored wall.

“Well-” Minho began. He was about to suggest that they jump straight into the dance, but Felix was quick to cut him off.

“You’re… You’re _all_ here…?” he asked almost breathlessly as he scanned the smiling faces of the seven boys in front of him.

“Almost,” Jisung started, pout present on his lips, “Almost all of us. Changbin-hyung had to go to wo-”

Felix’s eyes widened even further when Jisung abruptly stopped speaking. But his surprised expression was quickly replaced with a smile when the door to the studio opened once more.

In the reflection of the mirror in front of him, Felix was able to see Changbin take a few apprehensive steps into the room. Felix decided that a reflection wasn’t enough and quickly spun around to close the space between himself and Changbin. The older boy easily opened his arms and allowed Felix to pull him into a tight embrace.

Minho coughed from somewhere behind them, “Felix, you’re so gross oh my god. Binnie, I’m so sorry he’s so sweaty.”

Changbin only shook his head at his best friend and shrugged. _Oh well,_ he mouthed.

“You don’t have work?” Felix asked worriedly. He didn’t want Changbin to get in trouble or feel rushed if he had to be at work soon.

“Yeah, the fuck, Hyung?” Jisung’s eyes were bugging with curiosity. And rightfully so, considering he’d _just_ left the older boy behind because he thought Changbin had work.

Changbin finally pulled away from Felix but let the younger latch his fingers to the opening of his uniform jacket and play with the buttons.

“Uh… Earlier today Jinyoung-hyung texted me to let me know that they were planning on closing the store early. So I’m off for the next three days.”

“You can really stay and watch?” Felix asked with hopeful eyes.

Changbin nodded.

“Mhm,” he brushed a few sweaty strands of hair out of Felix’s face and smiled. “I really can. Are you and Hyung going to show us your dance?”

Felix smiled brightly, the action causing a domino effect of sweet smiles from the rest of the boys, Changbin included.

“Go sit against the mirrors, then!” Felix instructed Changbin and the rest of the boys. “Hyung, let’s do this!”

Minho laughed loudly. “Calm down, Lix. It’s only a minute’s worth of the song.”

“We can freestyle for bit after we reach the original stopping point!”

Minho took a second to consider the suggestion and nodded.

“Alright,” he looked at the other boys that had yet to take a seat. “Sit, children. We don’t want to risk the possibility of anyone getting hurt in the crossfire.”

Most of the boys’ eyebrows shot up at the warning, but Hyunjin’s whole face lit up with anticipation. “Ah! I’m so ready to see this!”

Minho took a seat on the floor, but kept a fair distance between himself and his boyfriends that were finally seated as well. He leaned back and braced himself with his palms behind him and looked at Felix.

“Just press the spacebar, Lix. The song is ready to play.”

While Minho’s starting position was center-stage, Felix was set to start from further down stage-right, which resulted in him starting the music when they were going to dance from the beginning. He did as he was instructed and took a couple of steps back as the music began.

A solo trumpet sound resonated through the speakers around the small dance studio and the eyes of seven boys glued themselves to the way Minho’s head lazily moved in time with the melody it played.

Felix used the ten second intro to take a deep breath and willed his muscles to relax before the song came to life, and with it so did their dance.

_“Do you know any tricks?” Minho had asked him during the first day they worked alone together. “Like, I’m better with floor work and quick steps and body isolation, but if you can do tricks… we could put on one hell of a show.”_

_“What did you have in mind?” Felix had asked with a knowing smile._

As it turned out, the lithe Australian boy was very skilled when it came to jumps and tricks of all sorts, and Minho made sure to incorporate a few impressive ones right off the bat.

Felix entered the dance with a side aerial _over_ Minho’s seated body and Minho slid forward, legs first, before swinging them back around and going into a flashy eight count Bboy sequence. Felix joined him and they danced in unison for another sixteen counts that split into mirrored partner work once the chorus of the song dropped. Their movements were fluid as they parodied a quick foxtrot style around the studio with a handful of turns. Gasps were audible over the music when Minho lead Felix into the second aerial at the end of their small partner-work section by turning the younger’s arm in a windmill-like motion and letting go of his hand once his feet left the floor.

They immediately went back to dancing just catty-corner of each other with unison movements that included a small section of twerking in time with steps as they turned in a half-circle which signaled the end of their choreographed portion of the song.

Both boys began to dance their individual styles that were evident during the choreography as they transitioned into freestyling, Felix even incorporated a couple of taekwondo moves that had the boys in front of them whooping and hollering. Minho brought out more of his Bboying and beamed when the others began cheering for him, as well.

Hyunjin was the first to kick off his shoes and chuck them toward the center of the dance floor, Seungmin and Jisung quickly followed and soon enough Minho and Felix were forced to end their freestyle dancing to keep from tripping over the minefield of shoes.

“Holy SHIT! Felix I didn’t know you could _do_ that!” Jisung was in the freckled boy’s space within seconds.

“Surprised me at first, too.” Minho said, trying to catch his breath. He removed himself from the onslaught of the other boys’ bodies to turn off the song as it began to repeat.

Slim arms around his waist startled the older dancer into a yelp, but a quick look into the mirror showed Felix koala’d around his sweaty frame.

“Hyung has been working so patiently with me. He deserves all the credit for this dance, honestly.”

Minho snorted, “Yes, you yeet your whole fucking body into the air like it’s nothing and _I’m_ the one who should take credit for it. Sure, Felix.”

“And get off of me. You’re _gross!”_ Minho whined and tried to escape from Felix’s hold, but the younger only tightened his arms around him.

“You’re just as gross! Love me!” Felix whined even louder..

“You know, this reminds me of a fun game we used to play.” Chan tapped a finger against his chin with a playful smirk.

“Oh god, I don’t think we’ve played that since before Jeongin and Seungmin started dating.” Minho said while eyeing the mentioned pair after he successfully peeled Felix from his body.

“Yeah, but it was fun. I miss it.”

“What game?” Felix asked, his curiosity quickly getting the better of him.

“It’s like… a roulette of sorts.” Seungmin tried to explain. “We all line up facing away from someone, and that lucky someone picks one of us by hugging them from behind!”

Felix wasn’t so sure he liked the idea of having to choose just one of them, nor did he like the glint in Chan’s eye as he moved to face the side of the room that didn’t have any mirrors.

“Wait,” Felix began when the others started to follow Chan’s example. “I didn’t say I wanted to play!”

“It’s okay, Lix. Just pick one of us and whoever you choose will take you on a date.” Woojin said with a soft smile before he turned to face away from the blonde boy.

“This is ridiculous.” Felix said incredulously. “You literally _cannot_ make me choose between the eight of you! That’s just not fair!”

Changbin at least had the courtesy to _look_ as if he felt bad about the game while he took his place in the line. The other seven were buzzing with excitement and did their best to keep facing forward when all they wanted to do was turn around and watch Felix make his choice.

“Guuuuys!” Felix whined. He was almost offended when none of the boys turned around to see his most pitiful pout to date.

Chan bounced on his heels. They had played similar games in the past, but he never felt confident of being chosen like he did with Felix.

Woojin stood calmly. He didn’t have very high expectations of being chosen, but it was a nice thought to entertain while he waited. He was usually the one giving out back hugs, so to receive one from someone as small as Felix… He made a mental note to just ask for his own special hug from the younger on another day.

Minho crossed his arms behind his back and stood with one hip swayed to the side. He approached the decision logically; Felix was drenched in sweat and probably smelled just as bad as Minho because of it. He thought that reason alone would be enough to deter the younger from choosing the others which would result in an automatic win for himself!

Hyunjin closed his eyes stood there confidently. While Felix had only shown blatant favoritism toward one person, he figured that he was a close enough second and therefore had somewhat of a chance to be chosen.

Jisung nibbled at his thumbnail. He’d never been exactly fond of being on this side of the game. It brought on a mild storm of anxious thoughts. What if Felix _did_ end up choosing him? Would someone else’s feelings be hurt? What if Felix didn’t like whatever kind of date Jisung decided to bring him on in exchange for being chosen? Was it too late to back out of the running or call off the game entirely?

Seungmin and Jeongin faced the same direction as everyone else, but kept their pinkies connected between their bodies. Neither of them expected to be chosen, but they were fine with it.

Changbin was positioned between Minho and Hyunjin. He dealt with his own doubts and insecurities of being picked or not, but he wasn’t able to dwell on them for long before the light tapping of unsure footsteps began to pace behind their impromptu line.

And, _oh God._ The footsteps paused directly behind him.

Seconds felt like long drawn out minutes to Changbin when he felt cold fingers skim down the length of his wrist and thread themselves between his own warm fingers.

Felix held Changbin’s hand and squeezed it, just briefly, before he let go and continued walking.

He felt as if he could physically _see_ the excitement and anticipation in the other boys just from they way they stood, waiting patiently for him to make a choice.

And Felix… Well, Felix planted his ass on the ground and crossed his legs as if he were a child sitting in the timeout corner. He then proceeded to cross his arms and turn his nose up with a heart-rending pout as he waited for the boys lined up in front of him to realize he was no longer playing their game.

“Well?” Hyunjin spoke up after half a minute of awkward silence. “Did someone get chosen and we just can’t tell or-”

“Not me.” Chan said, cutting Hyunjin off.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to be chosen, honestly.” Woojin shifted his weight from one foot to the other but kept his gaze straight forward.

“I mean, if he doesn’t mind hugging someone other than myself with his sweaty body then I guess I’m not much of a choice, either.” Minho admitted in an amused tone.

“Not me.” Changbin said in a small voice while holding his right hand to his chest. If he were any of the other boys he might have argued that the short exchange was something similar to being chosen. But the rules specifically stated that Felix would have to hug the chosen person from behind. So technically, no, Changbin hadn’t been chosen.

“Nope.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Wasn’t me or Innie, either.” Seungmin answered for the both of them.

Chan turned around to peek at the blonde boy and frowned at the sight of him sitting on the floor.

“Felix…?” He began hesitantly and moved to stand beside him.

“I told you. I won’t choose.” Felix huffed out. “I don’t want to.”

“Oh, baby. You don’t have to, it’s okay.” Chan sank down to the floor next to him and pulled Felix into his arms.

“Hyung, no, I’m gross!” Felix tried to push Chan away, but Chan wasn’t having it.

“Cuddle pile!” Jeongin’s voice shrieked from behind Chan.

Minho hugged Felix from the opposite side of Chan and Hyunjin threw his arms around Felix from the front, the action sending the four of them toppling backward until Felix felt his back hit the floor. His head ended up in Woojin’s lap and he looked up at the older boy who was already smiling down at him before gently caressing his cheek with his thumb.

Hyunjin let out a grunt when Jeongin situated himself on top of his broad back, and again when Seungmin and Jisung joined from the sides and crawled on top of Minho and Chan respectively. Changbin came into view at last when he snuggled into Woojin’s side, and Felix’s heart swelled with love and happiness when the usually-stoic older boy threaded his fingers through the sweaty tangles of Felix’s hair.

“O-Okay!” Felix said through breathy giggles. “It’s getting a little hard to breathe, guys. Your love is slightly suffocating me.”

Hyunjin’s lips tickled against Felix’s neck as he spoke, “Yeah, no shit. You guys can get off of us, now!”

-

“Felix and I seriously need to shower.” Minho pointed out, looking at his own reflection with a disgusted expression. “So, I propose that you all go change while we shower and then we can all get dinner together before we branch off to do homework and whatnot.”

“God, yes. I _reek!”_ Felix blanched when he thought about how he’d already hugged Changbin and then the whole cuddle pile… “Oh my- I don’t know how you guys have been able to put up with me.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s all get going, then! I’ll go sign your studio back in, Minnie.” Chan said with an easy smile on his lips.

-

“Hyung.” Felix’s unsure tone caused Chan to look up from his government worksheet and peer at the younger with a raised eyebrow.

“Hmm? What’s up, Fe?”

“There’s a place to do laundry around here, right?”

“Oh my god, yes, love.” Chan bit back a smile and stood from his desk chair. “Do you have some washing to do?”

“Erm, yeah. I haven’t washed anything since I got here.”

“Did you bring a laundry basket with you?” Chan asked, already on the hunt for the spare fold-up basket he brought with him this year.

“I have a small one, which is good enough for the clothes I need to wash. It’s mostly just pajamas and dance clothes.”

“Well, now is as good of time as any to show you were the laundry rooms are located.” Chan picked up his half-full basket and made his way toward their door. “Go get yours, then. We’ll get them going and then I think Woojin wants to hit the treadmills.”

“Okay!”

Felix went up to his loft to grab his own basket along with a small drawstring backpack that he’d left on the beanbag chair under his window when he returned from visiting his mom.

“They’re free for us to use, but we’re responsible for detergents and softener, or if you like drying your clothes with dryer sheets you have to have your own. Mainly because some people have allergic reactions to certain types of soaps, and that’s a liability that the school doesn’t want on their hands if something were to happen because of it.”

“Wow.” Felix breathed out. They came to a stop beside the stairwell exit. “That’s pretty hardcore.”

“This is the part where I point out that you have literally passed up the laundry room every time you’ve gone to the kitchen.” Chan said as they came to a stop just shy of where Felix was used to heading to go to the kitchen.

“Oh. I know where it’s at. Now I feel stupid.”

“Don’t,” Chan shook his head. “We still have to make sure there’s an open machine for us to use.”

There was not, in fact, an open machine for either boy to put their dirty laundry in. Chan, seemingly unbothered and almost happy with the turnout, lead them down the stairs and onto the third years’ floor to see if there were any free machines.

“Ah-ha!” Chan said triumphantly before setting down his basket and pulling out two small bottles of what Felix guessed were the elder’s detergent. “It is prime laundry time, I guess. What better time to get your laundry done than nearly nine in the evening? But luck is on our side, there’s one open!”

“A few of the controls are different, but it’s pretty straightforward.” The older boy briefly explained while he checked his text messages. “Ah, Woojin wants to head to the gym now if you want to come with us.”

“Nah. Thanks for the invitation, but I’m going to stay here and read some letters from home.” Felix tightened the hold on the strings of his small backpack.

Chan was biting back a small smile when he looked up from his phone and nodded, “Holler at one of the boys if you can’t figure out the dryer, okay?”

He waited for Felix to nod before continuing.

“I’ll stop by on my way back up if you’re still around. And I’m sure that Ji has some snacks in the kitchen if you get hungry. There’s plenty to drink in there, too.” He finally put his phone away and had no distraction from going through his usual mother hen-like reminders and reassurances.

“Hyung. Go.” Felix laughed, pushing the older boy out of the noisy room. “I’ll be fine. Promise.”

“Alright, I’m going.... But please, text one of us if you need something. Binnie’s free from work and Hyunjin is probably right down the hall.”

”Okay. Yes. Noted. I’m a big boy, Hyung, don’t worry!”

“No,” Chan caught Felix around his waist and held him close, “you’re my baby boy.”

Chan peppered short kisses all over the warm blush that filled Felix’s cheeks before he pulled away from him. “God, you are so cute, Felix.”

Felix’s blush only deepened at the older boy’s words. He began pushing Chan once again and felt relieved when he went without resisting.

“Okay, okay! Just remember, someone’s around if you need us!”

“Bye, Channie-hyung! Have fun getting swole!”

-

Felix learned his way around the laundry room with ease, and soon enough he had a wash of both his and Chan’s clothes going. He sat in one of the chairs that lined the windowed wall of the room and pulled the bag he’d been carrying into his lap and loosened the drawstrings.

There were eight letters in total.

He’d only given the new address to a handful of his friends, and it definitely had not been a whole eight of them. He wondered how far in advance his friends had to prepare in order for the letters to reach him before his birthday.

International snail mail was, well, it was exactly that! Slow as a snail. Letters could sometimes take up to two weeks to get from point A to point B and Felix had only said goodbye to them just over two weeks ago. Which meant at least some of his friends had the letters planned while he was still in Australia. He felt moved just thinking about it.

He skimmed through the return addresses, smiling when he counted all five of the friends he’d given the new address to, smiling even bigger when he saw one was from his grandma, and rolled his eyes when the seventh turned out to be an extra something from his mom.

The smile fell from his lips until he was straight-faced when he flipped to the last card and read the sender’s name.

He shoved it back to the bottom of the stack and decided to start with his friends, first.

He spent a good half hour going through the cards and appreciating the cute messages and well wishes left in them. His grandma’s was short, sweet, and to the point, which made Felix smile because it was just like her. He missed her dearly, just like he missed the rest of his friends that had sent him cards.

“Felix?” A familiar voice that was easily recognizable as Jisung’s startled him. “What are you doing in here… alone?”

“Ah,” Felix closed the card from his mom and set it in his lap. “Chan went to work out with Woojin-hyung, but I asked him to show me where to do laundry, first. He invited me to come with them, but I wanted to read these.” Felix gestured to the stack of opened letters in his lap and Jisung looked at them with curious eyes.

“I guess the ones on your floor were all being used, huh?” Jisung asked. He was leaning against the doorway in a tank top paired with basketball shorts and a hair band to hold back his bangs. “Are those the cards the ones you brought from home?”

“Mhm. My friends sent them, and there’s one from my mom and my grandma, and-” Felix paused. It felt weird to even _think_ about voicing that his ex-boyfriend had sent him a birthday card in the mail.

“And?” Jisung prompted him to continue.

“And my ex.”

Jisung’s eyebrows shot up into perfect arches.

“Oh? Were you two still close even after-”

“No. The last time he talked to me was when he gave me the bracelet.  And that was over a month before I left.”

Felix could hear the bitterness in his tone, but he didn’t care. It felt good to get the frustrations off his chest even if it was just through saying things harsher than he usually would.

“Weird…” Jisung finally moved from his place by the door and sat in the empty chair to Felix’s left and crossed his legs, showing off his pink flip flops in the process. “Well, are you planning on opening his?

“I don’t know yet. I kind of just.. I don’t get why he would send one?”

Felix sighed and stared at the envelope that now sat on top of all the other ones in his lap.

“I say don’t open it then.” Jisung said so simply that it caught Felix off guard.

“What?” He looked at Jisung incredulously, “Isn’t that considered rude?

Jisung hummed to himself and tapped his fingers along his thigh. “How did you two break up?”

“He…” Felix looked down at his own feet that were crossed at the ankles as he recounted the memory. “He said he didn’t do long distance. He broke it off the day after I told him I would be moving here.”

“Ahh. Were you guys on the rocks before then? Like at all?”

“N-No. Christmas and New Years… they were magical. Literally so perfect. I couldn’t have asked for anything better. We were so happy.” Felix explained in a wistful tone.

Jisung took notice in the minuscule smile on Felix’s lips, but his heart broke at the sadness in his eyes.

“What a fucking dick.” Jisung deadpanned as his blood began to boil.

Felix choked on his own spit at the other boy’s blunt statement, “Wh-What?”

“This guy,” Jisung took the envelope from Felix’s lap and read the name displayed in the return address. “Daniel? Sounds like a right dickhead, if you ask me.”

He returned the envelope to Felix’s lap and sprang up from his chair to pace the length of the small laundry room.

Felix stared at him in shock as Jisung continued, his voice pitching higher the more frustrated he became.

“Who the _fuck_ breaks up with someone just like that? Like they- Wait, how long did you guys date before that?”

“A year and a half.”

“A YEAR AND A HALF?! And he gave it up? Just like that?”

Felix leaned back in his seat at Jisung’s outburst, but didn’t say anything.

“God, I’m so angry right now. He gave up… he gave up such a perfect human like you at the drop of a hat?”

“Ji, you’re getting a little too worked up over this.” Felix said in attempt to calm him down.

Jisung came to a halt right in front of him. “He hurt you. Maybe not physically, but emotionally.”

“Maybe so,” Felix curled his delicate fingers around Jisung’s wrist and gently pulled on it until the other boy sat back down in the seat he’d been in before. “But if he hadn’t done that when he did it… If he had waited until right before I left, then the heartbreak would still be fresh and I would have never even spared Minho-hyung a glance after that first dance class.

“And I probably wouldn’t be right here beside you, telling you all about it, either.”

Jisung pouted at him. “I hate that you’re right.”

Felix smiled softly, “Why? I’m over him. I’m with you guys, now. This letter came as a surprise, but it does not and it _will not_ change how I feel about you or any of the others.”

“You haven’t even read what he said, yet.”

Felix picked up his drawstring backpack and slid all eight envelopes back into it before pulling the strings closed. “I’m thinking about what you said… Maybe I won’t read it after all.”

Felix stared down at his backpack and Jisung stared at Felix in a long drawn out silence, save for the noise of the rattling drying machines and calming _wooshes_ provided by the washing machines.

“C’mon. We’re going to go eat snacks while we wait for the load to finish.” Jisung broke the silence and grabbed Felix’s hand.

Felix, never one to deny an impromptu snack time, followed him out of the room with a small, grateful smile on his lips.

 

-

 

 **10:56PM | prince binnie &princess lix** ♥ **(2)**

princess♥: can i boher u

princess♥: bother*

prince binnie♥: I won’t even start on the whole ‘bother’ thing, but yes. Go right ahead.

princess♥: whatcha doing

prince binnie♥: Drawing

princess♥: drawing what

prince binnie♥: Nothing in particular. Just some doodles, really.

princess♥: can i see

prince binnie♥: You okay?

princess♥: what makes u ask that

prince binnie♥: Because if you really wanted to see you would have just found the spare key and let yourself into my room instead of asking  me through text.

princess♥: okay so i’m not okay rn

prince binnie♥: Is Chan-hyung around? Do you want to come over?

princess♥: i just got back from seungmin and ji’s room. hyung is sleeping already, i don’t want to bother him

prince binnie♥: He wouldn’t mind, but the invitation to come over still stands if you want

prince binnie♥: I’ll even unlock the door for you so that you don’t have to go searching for the key that I definitely didn’t move from its original spot.

princess♥: is it okay if i just text you? i’m afraid that if i say everything out loud i’ll start to cry

prince binnie♥: Sure, princess. Take your time

princess♥: my mom gave me some birthday letters from home when i visited her right? they were from my friends and my grandma which is all swell and nice and all i was happy to receive them.. but theres also one from daniel

princess♥: and i just stared at the envelope. it’s postmarked the same day i left to come here

princess♥: which is sweet and all if he wanted it to get here in time for my birthday

princess♥: and i feel like a complete jerk for thinking this way but why even BOTHER when you broke up with me????

princess♥: he was with someone else by valentine’s day. why one earth did he give me that goddamn bracelet and

princess♥: maybe i’m the idiot that had a stupid shred of hope that it meant he might want to get back together

princess♥: and then of course my friends all tlk abot how m uch the can’t wait tto see me again

princess♥: then i realized that i havent talked to any of them for like 2 weeks now and i’m sch a JERK

princess♥: i’ve only known most of them for a couple of years but they’re still my best friends yknow

princess♥: i havent so much as sent a msg askking how they are or how classes ar giong for them

princess♥: god jthey all probbably thikn i hate them now. orr they hahhate me

prince binnie♥: Felix, stop.

prince binnie♥: Take a moment and just breathe, okay?

prince binnie♥: I know you don’t want to disturb Chan-hyung, but I want to call you. Only if you’re okay with it, though

princess♥: okay

 

-

 

Sniffling is all Changbin could hear before his phone pinged with a request to FaceTime almost immediately after Felix picked up the call.

“You know that I can hardly see you, right?”

“J-Just wanna s-see you.” Felix stuttered and hiccuped his way through the sentence.

Changbin’s smile was soft and comforting as he got up to turn on the overhead lights in his room. He figured if Felix being able to see his face helped keep him calm, then he’d at least make it easier to do so. His desk lamp made him look too red, anyway.

“Wipe your tears, princess. Seeing them is making me sad, too.” He said with his voice just as soft as his smile.

“S-Sorry.”

Changbin shushed him gently. He only noticed that Felix was wearing the BlueTooth earphones that Chan had given him for his birthday when he turned his head to wipe at his cheeks with the sleeve of his sweater. He felt relief knowing that he wouldn’t be disturbing Chan from his talking, and as long as Felix wasn’t too loud, the older boy would be able to sleep fairly easily.

“You should have just come over if you were going to cry anyway.”

“You’ve already had to wipe my tears once today, H-Hyung.”

“And I would do it again if it meant that I could help stop them from falling.”

Felix made a noise that was a mixture between a scoff, a laugh, and a sniffling hiccup. “Shut up, that’s corny.”

Changbin allowed himself to giggle before he cleared his throat.

“Alright, now onto the reason I called.” He fixed Felix with a look that allowed the younger to stop him from bringing the topics back to the surface, but Felix kept quiet.

“I think it was really sweet of your friends to send you those birthday cards. I really do. But I feel bad that you got so worked up over them, too.” Changbin paused to breathe in deeply. The corner of his lips tilted up just so when he heard Felix copy the action. “I think that you should take into consideration that friendships are a two-way street.”

Felix looked away from his phone, eyes full of guilt at the mention of his friends back in Australia.

“Nah-ah, look at me. You wanted to see me, remember?”

Changbin waited until Felix was looking at him again, bottom lip fully jutted out in a pitiful pout, before he continued talking.

“What I mean by a two-way street is that you can’t take full responsibility for the lack of communication between you and your friends. I’m not saying anyone is at fault or specifically in the wrong here, but they have just as much power to reach out as you do. At the same time, you should think about the possibility that they’re probably busy, but you’ve been just as busy, no?”

Changbin paused and waited for Felix’s nod to continue.

“You’re not a terrible person, you’re not a jerk, and the lack of communication does not mean that your friends suddenly hate you. They wouldn’t have sent the birthday cards if they hated you. You know that.”

“But I could have-”

“Shh,” Changbin shushed him again. “Don’t wake up Chan-hyung. They wrote you messages, or like, a letter of sorts in the birthday cards, right?”

“Y-Yeah.” Felix hiccuped, and Changbin could tell that he was doing his best to calm down and stop crying again.

“Why don’t you read them over again and respond to them with a handwritten letter and mail it back? Take the time to tell them how you’re doing, things you’ve experienced that you want to share with them, and then ask how they’ve been holding up and what’s been going on in their lives as well. Maybe ask a few extra questions for them to respond to and then they’ll probably answer with more questions just for you. This way you can keep in touch without all of this stress you’ve put yourself under just thinking about having to send them a single text message.”

Felix was silent for a moment while he took it all in.

“Thank you. Hyung, seriously. I would never have thought to do something like that… and it’s honestly such a perfect idea. You’re actually the best.”

Changbin smiled softly at the praise.

“I just thought of something that would be comfortable for me if I was in your position and suggested it. No need to thank me. But you should really get some sleep. We have to be up early in the morning if we want to catch breakfast.”

Felix beamed.

“You’re going to come down for breakfast?”

“I’ll even try to be ready by the time you usually leave to go downstairs.”

Felix rolled his lips between his teeth to bite back another blinding smile and nodded his head excitedly.

“I’ll wait for you, then.”

“Go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” Changbin said softly. He could just make out another nod before he heard the sound of Felix shuffling down into his sheets.

“Goodnight, Hyung.”

“G’night princess.”

Changbin ended the call and fell backward on his bed with a loud sigh.

He’d been telling the truth when he told Woojin he wasn’t ready to confess anything, but he was ready to stop skirting around his feelings.

He’d put up so many walls upon meeting Felix, but why? _He_ wasn’t even sure why he’d done it to begin with.

And maybe he really wasn’t ready to admit to having any super special feelings for the freckled boy, but Changbin certainly liked him as much as he liked the others. So why couldn’t he treat Felix the same way? Why couldn’t he talk and play with him like he did the others?

Changbin’s heart hammered in his chest as his mind swam with the same questions over and over again.

Sure, Chan’s rejection was still fresh in his mind, but that was nearly six months ago. But was it really a rejection if he never asked the older boy out in the first place? Changbin knew he’d been unfair when he sent those messages to Woojin, too.

When he really thought about it, Chan had taken to Felix no quicker than he had with the others. Changbin could _see_ that same emotional connection between the to Australians that Chan had quickly formed with each of the other boys, himself included. Maybe it just hurt that Chan was so easily open to the physical and more romantic displays of affection with Felix after such a long drought… Chan’s last kiss, to Changbin’s knowledge, had been with him. On Valentine's Day.

He shook his head to clear away the impending thoughts and feelings he’d rather not have resurface after such a good day.

He wondered, with his cheek pressed against his pillow,  if the others caught the slight friction between Felix and himself during breakfast and thought back to the resolution he’d made after his conversation with Woojin.

He would do his damnedest to break down those walls.

_Ping._

 

-

 

 **11:38PM | prince binnie &princess lix** ♥ **(2)**

princess♥: wait, hyung

prince binnie♥: ????

prince binnie♥: Yes?

princess♥: don’t go to bed yet

princess♥: i

prince binnie♥: …

princess♥: wanna hug you

prince binnie♥: Again, I don’t know why you didn’t come to my room in the first place.

princess♥: shut up. :(

princess♥: i’m feeling emotional and clingy rn okay

princess♥: and chanhyung is sleeping... i don’t like cuddling him while he’s sleeping unless i know he needs to wake up

prince binnie♥: It’s going on midnight already…

princess♥: yeah… you’re right. never mind.

prince binnie♥: It’s late, but I am still awake.

princess♥: true, u usually sleep kind of early if i’m not bothering u

prince binnie♥: Felix -_-

princess♥: what

prince binnie♥: If you don’t stop calling yourself a bother I WILL actually hide my spare key so that you can’t totally come to my room and give me a hug if/when you feel the need to.

princess♥: ………………………….

princess♥: are you…

prince binnie♥: Am I…?

princess♥: u know what i mean

prince binnie♥: Well…

princess♥: really?

princess♥: as in… right now?

prince binnie♥: ‘if/when you feel the need to.’

princess♥: stop i’ll cry again

princess♥: i don’t deserve

prince binnie♥: Oh good lord, Felix.

prince binnie♥: Come over or don’t… idc.

princess♥: ^^

 

* * *

 

 

ko-fi link: (moved to twitter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo. the hiatus is over~ tbh the hiatus was over at the end of may, but it took me much longer to finish this chapter than i thought it would. my apologies! 
> 
> but like i mentioned in the beginning notes, i've decided to re-open my ko-fi account~ so if you would like to buy me a coffee (or juice, bc lets be real, i'm addicted to strawberry acai refreshers. ya girl needs all the caffeine she can get bc she's the dumbass that puts out chapters at 3am) it would be much appreciated.   
> [EDIT: I’m moving the ko-fi link to twitter, I’ll link it under chapter tweets]
> 
> i hope to see you all back here with another update MUCH faster than this one took~ (though i mentioned on twitter that the month of May would be my writing hiatus, sorry to anyone who was waiting w/o knowing ;;) ok ok i'm going i love you all
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated uwu, or you can come yell at me on twitter/cc
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	44. SPECIAL CHAPTER: what goes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "From the beginning... I said no labels."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to put disclaimers at the beginning of the more serious chapters, but I will save it for the end notes. Skip to them if you want to read it first. If not, then read with some caution. 
> 
> I will mention here that there's description of a mild dissociative episode that happens later in the chapter. It is separated by an equal sign (=) rather than my usual separator (-).
> 
> Another note: While the majority of the chapter is a flash back, the first separator (-) will go even further back (about two years), and then the (=) will be about a year later, but still a year behind the initial flashback. I'm sorry, I know it's confusing OTL

“Hyung, can we talk?” Felix asked him, standing at the base of his short staircase, face apprehensive.

Chan’s thoughts ran wild at the simple question.

 

**6 MONTHS AGO [Last School Year]**

 

Chan didn’t flinch when his bedroom door swung open hard enough to hit the wall behind it. He _did_ at least hope that the lock didn’t leave any indents or chip the paint. He really wasn’t in the mood to get a scolding from Mr Jo when he did a random room check that week.

Chan didn’t turn away from his desk when the same door slammed shut and caused a couple of his pens to clink against each other from the force of the slam.

He’d seen the text come through not even a minute before the sender of the message came bursting into his room.

“Hyung.” Minho’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. Chan knew he meant business just by that factor alone. “Can we talk?”

He took a deep breath and put his pen down on the desk.

“Sure, Min. Let’s talk.”

Minho paced around the room before he finally settled down on Chan’s couch, where he remained silent.

The younger stared at the ground for nearly a minute before Chan cleared his throat.

“What are we talking about?” He asked.

“You. You and Changbin.” Minho answered him, still looking at the ground.

Chan’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“And what reason do you and I have to talk about me and Changbin?” He asked cautiously.

“He… You two…” Minho worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a few seconds before he continued. “Are you planning on asking him to date you anytime soon?”

The wrinkles that had formed across Chan’s forehead smoothed out as his expression became solemn. He shook his head slowly.

“No, Min. We talked about this-”

“I _know_ we talked about this. We talked about it nearly two years ago. I just thought… I thought that maybe your feelings had changed.”

Chan could _hear_ Minho’s calm disposition slipping away. Neither of them looked at each other, still. They both knew an argument was coming and neither of them were about to stop it from happening.

“Is it because of what happened with Woojin?”

Silence filled the air. Chan kept his eyes down on his paper. He knew he would break if they kept going like this. If Minho kept prodding for the answer Chan already gave him two years ago.

Minho continued when he didn’t answer, “Hyung… No one, not a single person blames you for that! You know they would never!”

“Minho,” Chan nearly growled out. His leg shook under the desk as his discomfort with the topic grew.  “This is _not_ something that’s up for discussion.”

“Why the fuck not?” Minho shot up from the couch and crossed the room to where Chan was seated at his desk.

“Why can’t we talk about this? I’m sick and fucking tired of seeing Changbin walk around like a lovesick puppy trailing after you. I’m tired of seeing hope in his eyes every time you open up a little, just to see him absolutely destroyed when the walls go back up! He’s my best frie-”

“He’s my friend, too! God dammit, he’s-” Chan tried to argue back, but Minho wasn’t hearing it.

“And you’re both so _fucking_ gone for each other. It… It hurts for me to have to see you both so at war with your emotions when you’re around one another. And I know I can’t be the only one who has noticed it.”

Chan’s leg finally quit shaking and he swiveled his chair so that he was facing Minho.

“You don’t get it, Minho!” Chan’s volume increased until he was nearly yelling at the younger. “Were you even listening to me when I laid it all out the _first_ time!? Don’t you know how hard that was? And then for me to have to sit there and explain why I didn’t want you or the others touching me sometimes? How much I want to just shrink away from all of this some days? How glad I was when they gave me this solo dorm room because it put less pressure on me to be affectionate with you guys 24/7!”

Minho backed off and let the refresher sink in, but only for a moment.

“It’s _Changbin_ , though.” Minho said exasperatedly, pointing at Chan’s door for emphasis. “He- He was there, too! He knows! Do you really think he’s going to be someone that would force you-”

It was Chan’s turn to interrupt the younger with white knuckles and a stressed vein visible on the side of his head.

“Of course I know he would never force me into doing anything I’m not comfortable with, Minho. I’m not stupid. And I really… I really shouldn’t have to fucking explain myself like this, but of course I like him. I like him so much it fucking hurts. Because I want to be with him, too. But I can’t. I won’t. I can’t do that to him. I _won’t_ do that to him.”

“Do what? Make him fucking _happy_ ?” Minho knew that he was treading dangerous waters, but he’d already gotten so worked up and he wasn’t about to come down without an answer. “Some way, somehow, you’ve gotten it into your brain that you aren’t capable of giving someone love and we know _damn well_ that that isn’t true, Hyung.”

Minho regretted every single one of his words as they left his mouth. He knew it wasn’t his business, wasn’t his life to live or dictate. He knew that Chan’s feelings weren’t his own to feel or control.

Minho knew he was being unfair and downright inconsiderate.

Chan swiped his tongue over his top lip before he bit down on the bottom one to keep it from quivering like a goddamn baby, but the tears that welled up in his eyes gave him away. He looked down at his hands to avoid Minho’s gaze.

He knew the dam was about to break, there was no avoiding it at this point.

Chan shook his head as hot, fresh tears began to slide down his cheeks, and clenched his hands into fists before he attempted to speak again.

“I _can’t_ make him happy, Min. Not in the way that I want to be able to.”

Minho stared down at him through his own unshed tears and waited for Chan to continue.

“And I’m not going to put our friendship at risk in order to just _‘try and see,’_ either.” Chan shook his head and sniffed loudly in an attempt to rein in his tears. “I w-wouldn’t be able to bear it if I hurt him.”

Silence fell over them, save for Chan’s ugly sniffling and choked sobs.

Minho’s own tears were silent and short-lived, having been harshly wiped away with the sleeve of his sweater. The ones that slipped past him leaving tear stains that dotted along the collar of the garment.

“I…” Chan tried. He swallowed hard, willing the tears to stop, but his efforts were futile. A few more sniffles and hiccups later, he tried again, “I put up those walls f-for a reason, Min.”

Minho had to look away from the older boy. He loathed himself more at that moment than he ever had in his entire life for making Chan cry, but he was too cowardly to say anything else.

“I- God d-dammit. _Fuck_ these tears!” Chan’s volume increased, but his words came out like pitched whines more than yells, and they tore right through Minho’s heart.

“I c-can’t give him what you give Jis-sung.”

Minho covered his mouth with his hand to muffle any noise from his own crying while Chan continued to talk through his sobs.

“I can’t gi-give that to any of you. You know that.”

“Hyung…” Minho said, voice just as broken as he felt.

“And e-even so… From the beginning… I said n-no labels.”

-

They _had_ had the same discussion in the past, but it had never amounted to such extremes. It was more of a laying down of rules kind of talk after the four oldest boys admitted to the physical attraction they shared between them.

Chan had explained that while he was in a bit of a gray area when it came down to his sexuality, he found that he’d quickly taken to the other three, and with some further questioning from a curious Minho, they were able to set some boundaries.

Dating and falling in love with each other was not prohibited by any means, but Chan made it clear that _he_ wouldn’t legitimately date any of the boys.

_“I just… I love you guys, I really do. But I can’t.”_

He’d explained with a pained smile, and that had been the end of it.

Until a year and three new boys later.

He’d left out some details here and there during their initial talk. But how was he supposed to approach the topic without the people he loved more than anyone else in the world seeing him as some sort of emotionally broken weirdo?

He didn’t know how to explain that there would be times when he wanted to fall off the grid and _not_ be sought out. How was he supposed to explain that as much as he adored them and their plentiful cuddles and kisses, sometimes he couldn’t stand to be touched at all? He’d left it alone for a whole year. He put up with unwanted good-morning kisses and smiled through startling back hugs, even though he wanted nothing more than to push them away.

He put up with everything until one day, he couldn’t.

=

His phone had rang at least four times in less than seven minutes, but he couldn’t pick it up. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his screen to see who was calling so urgently.

Messages from throughout the day had stacked up to the point that his phone didn’t show the previews of each message anymore, but they kept coming in.

Chan turned his music up louder and picked up the book he’d left sitting open on his bedside table.

His phone would die soon enough. His dorm was locked, too. So if anyone questioned him later he would just say that he was taking a nap.

He laid in his bed and stared unseeingly at the ceiling, book forgotten. He just needed to escape for a bit. Everything, _everyone_ had gotten to be too much.

He couldn’t hear the muffled cries for _‘help’_ through the thin dormitory walls, or the banging on his bedroom door sometime later.

=

“That night… When Woojin got hurt… I will never forgive myself for that.” Chan said through sniffles.

“Hyung!” Minho choked out desperately, shaking his head. “That was not your fault! That wasn’t anyone’s fault! No one blames you for that at all!”

“I blame myself, Minho. God, I was _right there!_ He was one room over. I should have…”

“Hyung, please. _Please_ don’t put all the blame for that on yourself. It would absolutely destroy Woojin-hyung if he knew.” Minho attempted to calm himself by running a hand through his hair as he stepped closer to Chan and sank to his knees in front of Chan’s chair.

“I can’t promise that I can be there. I can’t, not after that. If something like that were to happen again- God. I don’t even want to imagine.” Chan was mumbling to himself but Minho hung onto every word.

“Then don’t, Hyung. Look, I’m sorry. Let’s drop it.”

Minho gently took Chan’s face in his hands and waited until Chan’s eyes met his own. “I won’t bring it up again.”

“I-”

Minho ignored the wet streaks on his own face in favor or wiping away the tear tracks on Chan’s cheeks with his thumbs. But his efforts proved to be in vain when Chan’s eyes brimmed with even more tears that quickly began to spill over as he spoke again.

“I like him so fucking much, Min. Just not in the way he wants me to, and I h-hate myself for it.”

Minho was full of regret as he watched one of the strongest people he knew break down in front of his own eyes.

“God, Chan, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to- I wasn’t thinking straight. I-”

Chan slid out of his chair, joining Minho on the floor, and buried his face into Minho’s shoulder and shook his head, sobbing freely without restraint.

“It’s okay.”

No, it wasn’t, Minho thought to himself, holding Chan shaking frame closely. He’d made one of the people he loves most in the world cry his eyes out.

-

Later that week the eight of them had played an anxiety inducing game called Paranoia.

Chan had made direct eye contact with Changbin from across their mini circle when Hyunjin leaned into Chan’s side to whisper his question into the older boy’s ear.

“No one.” Chan had answered, quickly looking away from Changbin’s gaze and taking his own turn in the game.

Changbin cornered Hyunjin later that night to demand answers, only to have his heart shattered into pieces when Hyunjin finally yielded.

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

“Sure, Fe.” Chan set his pen down and turned his chair around until he faced Felix. “What do you want to talk about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan's sexuality and traits around it are based on my own. That being said, there is no right or wrong way around this gray area of demi-romantic/sexuality. Everyone experiences things differently and no two people are alike. He is not broken, and there's nothing wrong with him to be fixed, Minho knows this. He feels strongly for his friends' happiness and the things he says are caught up in the moment, and he knows that he is wrong for saying them. 
> 
> I almost scrapped this chapter because I didn't want to bring sadness to this story, but it was necessary for the plot and I hope everyone has a better understanding of Chan. I know I know, "Chan deserves love," and whatnot, but he has all the love in the world when it comes to his eight boys and that's enough for him. I have plans for him after graduation, don't worry. 
> 
> Another thing before I go: I had the pleasure of meeting some people irl for the first time recently and we hadn't talked very much leading up to meeting. I'm not one to really initiate hugs unless I'm super comfortable with someone, but these two took the time to ask if they could hug me before they did. And it may seem like something so simple, like hell yeah, they have manners! But them asking before hugging me really stuck with me and I appreciate it more than they'll ever know. 
> 
> I'll be back with a happy chapter very soon~! (I'll be posting spoilers on twitter until then!^^)
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	45. house crisis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin: God, what the fuck.  
> Jisung: WAIT I’M EXCITED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love giving other idols cameos uwu. 
> 
> As promised, a nicer and quicker update~ enjoy!
> 
> Oh, another reminder that photos sometimes aren't visible if you read using the ao3 app~! there are a couple in the chats for this chapter

**THURSDAY [SCHOOL WEEK 5]**

 

**12:17PM | Happy Seungmin Week!** ♥  **(9)**

mentos: new otp alert.

mentos: it’s felix and the starfish we’re about to dissect

mentos: he’s making changbinnie take photos while felix pretends to kiss the… dead.. starfish

mentos: how do i explain to mark that my boyfriends aren’t insane?

jjix: listen. i didn’t get to have fun we last dissected something

jjix: changbin-hyung wouldn’t even look at me that day!

bbyprince: such dark times.

jjix: plus, the starfish is cUTE!

woojout: You’re cuter.

jjix: uwu

jjix: wihle that may be true, i’m still having fun right now

jjix: thanks  **@binnie** for being  my impromptu photographer today

jjix: patrick and i are very grateful

dandelion: ...Patrick?

mentos: I told you not to name him. Now you’ll just get attached.

binnie: God, it smells in here.

jjix: DONT SAY THAT

jjix: PATRICK HAS FEELINGS!

woojout: I forgot how weird Felix is.

jjix: ;;

ji: LMAO

jjix: hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung you don’t understand

jjix: the little starffish are SO C U T E

binnie: Felix.

jjix: hmm?

mentos: oh cute.

binnie: They’re dead.

mentos: HE JUST SLAPPED CHANGBIN ON THE SHOULDER FOR THAT LOL

mentos: okay, mark is going to stab himself with our scalpel if I don’t interfere. 

mentos: later babes~♥

dandelion: mwah♥

ji: have fun dissecting! 

 

**2:11PM | prince binnie &princess lix** ♥  **(2)**

princess♥: heeeeeeey

prince binnie♥: Hey, you good?

prince binnie♥: I know it was hard for you to say goodbye to Patrick, earlier.

princess♥: lol shut up

princess♥: and if u must know, no. i’m still grieving over our child

prince binnie♥: Ours?

princess♥: he was every bit of yours as he was mine

prince binnie♥: Oh. Sad that we didn’t take a full family portrait, then.

princess♥: OH MY GOD WE NEVER TOOK A FAMILY PORTRAIT WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE WE

prince binnie♥: I hope that you can feel my eyes rolling at you from here.

princess♥: loud and clear ^^

princess♥: you have work today, right?

prince binnie♥: Yeah, 4:30-8:30 today.

princess♥: Oh, okay!

prince binnie♥: Why?   
princess♥: no reason :O

prince binnie♥: Gonna come visit me? :)

princess♥: Nope~!

prince binnie♥: Ouch

princess♥: sorry, maybe tomorrow uwu

prince binnie♥: Fine -_-

princess♥: i’m busy later, or i would

prince binnie♥: Oh yeah? What are you going to be busy doing?

princess♥: noneya :P

prince binnie♥: Meanie

princess♥: owo

prince binnie♥: Pay attention in class.

princess♥: say the magic word

prince binnie♥: ...Now?

princess♥: sigh

prince binnie♥: Focus, princess.

princess♥: ^^ see you later~~~!

 

**4:15PM | Happy Seungmin Week!** ♥  **(9)**

chad: Who wants to go to the store with me?

bbyprince: what for?

bbyprince: i’m free

woojout: Only because you don’t want to sit in on my practice time…

bbyprince: LISTeN

woojout: I’m all ears. Unlike YOU.

bbyprince: you need fresh ears! I’m too biased AND i’ve heard your piece too many times

chad: I need to pick up some more snacks and protein powder.

chad: We can get dinner while we’re out, too.

bbyprince: DEAL

jjix: aww I’m busy today,  **@woojout** but i’ll sit in on your practice after dance tomorrow

jjix: would that be okay?

woojout: Actually, that would be so lovely, Lix♥♥♥

jjix: I’ll make sure to shower first, so it might take me a little bit.

mentos: if he really loved you, Woojin-hyung wouldn’t care about the smell of your sweat

woojout: -_-

jjix: okay, but if I don’t want to smell myself, then I KNOW no one else does either

chad: Some people are into that.

ji: Hyung.

ji: Gross.

chad: I said SOME PEOPLE

chad: NOT ME

chad: God, and who are you to make fun of someone else’s kinks?

chad: We don’t discriminate in this house.

bbyprince: Hyung

jjix: YEAH, we don’t kinkshame in this house!

mentos: oh good lord.

ji: Felix.

jjix: yee?

ji: What are you doing that deems you ‘busy’ rn

jjix: well… i’m about to shower as we speak. once hyung lets go of me.

chad: uwu

chad: Contrary to what you think, you dont smell bad at all, and you’re not that sweaty. It’s mainly just your face and hair.

jjix: okay, well i FEEL grosser

chad: That’s fair.

bbyprince: I’m heading up to urs  **@chad**

chad: Mkay, we’ll go soon!

mentos: I’d go, but I’m about to take a fat nap

dandelion: want company?

mentos: PLS

ji: Innie and I are about to start a round of smash bros

ji:  **@jjix @woojout** You can come join us when you aren’t busy!

woojout: Sweet, I’ll probably join you after I get through the B section of this piece.

chad: Is it the same etude you’re using for your scholarship applications?

woojout: Yeah, that’s why I’m working on it so much. But I still need to get some of my original arrangements done, too.

chad: I can help you with the arrangements over the weekend if you want?

woojout: Pretty please ♥

mentos: music people… *squints*

bbyprince: Oh shush. You literally bring music to life w/ ur BODY

dandelion: yeah hyung, don’t even!

mentos: You’re in firing range, Kim Seungmin…

dandelion: what’re u gonna do? kiss me?

mentos: :)

binnie: RIP

 

**4:49PM |** ♥ **chanlix big uwu** ♥  **(2)**

cuddle-hyung: Do you have any snack preferences? I can pick up something for you while we’re at the store.

cuddle-hyung: I’m not actually at the store yet. We’re going to get dinner first, but after…

cuddle-hyung: You know what I mean.

cuddle-hyung: Oh, make sure you eat a good dinner! Bug one of the boys to eat with you.

cuddle-hyung: Unless you would like me to buy you takeout on the way back?

lixie♥: ...You sure do leave me a lot of messages to come back to after a shower.

cuddle-hyung: ^^;

lixie♥: I eat anything, hyung. lol

lixie♥: No snack preferences here~

lixie♥: And, uh… actually.. I’m gonna go out and do hw @ this cafe nearby

lixie♥: I can fend for myself for dinner, don’t worry

cuddle-hyung: ...Cafe? Nearby?

cuddle-hyung: As in, Binnie’s?

lixie♥: … possibly

cuddle-hyung: And you’re going alone?

lixie♥: that’s the plan, yeah.

cuddle-hyung: A word of advice, then?

lixie♥: Go for it.

cuddle-hyung: Don’t wear your tight v-neck shirt again… Changbin won’t be able to focus on his work.

lixie♥: HYUNG

cuddle-hyung: I’m kidding! ^^ Have fun, kiddo! Tell Changbin I said hi when you go~

lixie♥: I will -_-

cuddle-hyung: ♥♥♥ Be safe.

lixie♥: Always♥

 

**4:57PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Chan: UWU

Chan: I know a thing, but I shall keep quiet about the thing until it happens. ^^

Seungmin: Good. Hopefully it’ll have happened by the time we wake up from our nap bc I’m about to pass tf out.

Seungmin: Minnie-hyung is already snoring.

Chan: G’night~♥

Hyunjin: UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWU privileges of being w/ hyung ♥♥♥♥

Woojin: I, too, shall wait patiently.

Woojin: Currently on my way to kick some ass @ smash bros

Jisung: HELL YEAH! YOU CAN TRY!

Jeongin: uwu bold of either of u to assume ur gonna beat ME

 

-

 

Felix hiked his backpack up so that it could sit a little higher on his shoulders. He waited patiently for the crosswalk sign to turn green and bounced on his heels in excitement; the cafe was less than a block away and he could see it from where he was standing. It made him wonder if Changbin could possibly see him from the same distance if he happened to look out the right window at the right time.

Felix smiled to himself at the thought and quickly crossed the busy street when the light finally allowed it.

Changbin was nowhere to be seen when Felix stepped into the cozy cafe. The girl he recognized as Chaeyoung took orders at the counter, while someone he had never seen before worked on filling them.

“Felix, right?” Chaeyoung said as more of a mental refresher for herself than an actual question when Felix took his turn in front of the counter.

He smiled and inclined his head in a polite manner.

“Changbin is working in the kitchen right now. He doesn’t usually take his break so early…” She trailed off with a glance at the swinging door behind her.

Felix was quick to shake his head.

“No, no! I don’t‒ I’m not‒ Well,  _ eventually  _ I would like to see him, yes. But,” Felix paused to turn his body and show off his backpack. “I came to just sit and do homework, really. I like the atmosphere.”

“Oh,” Chaeyoung’s smile softened. “Well, what would you like to drink? Or eat..?”

Felix pursed his lips in thought as he stared at the menu board on the wall behind the barista until a small squeak startled him from his concentrated state.

“Chae, stop staring at him like that or you’ll scare him away.”

The girl’s cheeks went red as she rubbed a spot on her shoulder. She glared daggers at the guy Felix recognized as Changbin’s manager, Jinyoung, before looking back over to Felix with another sweet smile.

“I’m… You know what? I totally get their attraction to you. You’re adorable as hell.” She began to rant. Jinyoung only sighed in response from behind her.

“Chae‒” He began with a hint of warning in his tone.

“ _ What?  _ Am I wrong?!”

Jinyoung could only roll his eyes before he walked away.

“What a party pooper.” She grimaced in the older boy’s direction and blew her bangs out of her eyes. “Did you decide on something to order?”

Felix smiled brightly, gave his order, and paid with his card. He then turned to the row of tip jars and slipped a 5,000 won bill into Chaeyoung’s bright yellow and glitter-decorated jar.

“Oh my god! He’s an  _ angel!”  _ she exclaimed with a new light in her eyes. “Yongseung-ie! Give Felix extra whipped cream on his dessert or something! I’m in  _ love!”  _

Felix giggled at the dramatic display and took his order to a small booth by the window to start on his homework.

-

Hyunjin studied Chan pensively while the elder studied his menu.

Hyunjin knew he wasn’t the only person who’d noticed the overall change in Chan’s behavior within the last few weeks. Chan had become somewhat closed off right before their last summer break started, and Hyunjin pretended not to know the reason behind it.

But with the addition of a certain adorable new roommate, the other boys could both see and  _ feel  _ the noticeable differences in Chan. And Hyunjin, being his curious self, couldn’t help but wonder if there would be a repeat of how Chan and Changbin had turned out. He hoped not.

“Hyunjin, what are you gonna g‒” Chan cut himself off when he saw the way Hyunjin was watching him. “What? Why are you staring?”

“Hyung… Can I ask you something without you getting upset? Because I’m so curious and it’s just going to bother me until I ask…” Hyunjin nervously picked at his fingernails.

Chan’s eyebrows shot up, but he nodded.

“Sure, Jinnie. What’s up?”

Hyunjin licked his lips. He  _ really  _ hoped that bringing it up wouldn’t kill this high that the other seemed to be on.

“Does… Uh, Felix?”

Chan furrowed his eyebrows and dipped his head toward the other boy, “I’m afraid I’m not quite following…”

Hyunjin cleared his throat and tried again.

“Does Felix… change anything?” He asked slowly, but clearly.

He watched as everything clicked into place while Chan processed his question and held his breath waiting for the answer.

Chan took a deep breath and softly smiled at Hyunjin from across the dimly lit table.

“No.” He said with a small shake of his head. “He doesn’t change anything.”

Hyunjin nodded, curiosity satisfied.

“Okay.” He said decidedly and dropped the topic. “What sounds good to you? Personally, I don’t know what to pick between the cheese corn and the tteokbokki with extra cheese!”

Chan’s expression melted into something fond and grateful and he let his eyes linger on the younger boy across from him a little while longer before he looked down at his own menu with newfound excitement.

“We’ll get both! And an order of fried chicken to split as well. Sound good?” Chan asked, glancing over the edge of the laminated paper.

Hyunjin smiled brightly, “Really? That sounds amazing!”

-

“Felix, right?”

Felix looked up to see the second person to ask him the same question since he arrived at the cafe. Jinyoung stood to the side of his table with a small smile.

He’d knocked out a good portion of the assigned work for the night, but he hadn’t bothered checking the time until now.

“That’s right.” Felix answered the manager with a quick glance down at his phone.

It was already coming up on six-thirty in the evening!

“Changbin’s been working in the back. I’ve been trying to get him to take his break for the last thirty minutes or so… And I wanted to surprise him with you being out here. Jinyoung picked up the empty dish on Felix’s table and cocked an eyebrow at the younger. “But… he’s a little stubborn.”

Felix laughed out loud. “That’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one!”

Jinyoung’s laugh mixed with his own for a moment before the elder made a proposal.

“Well, if you’d like to, I’m willing to let you go back into the kitchen and observe him a bit before you drag his ass out here to take his break.”

Felix’s eyes went wide at the suggestion, “R-Really? That would be so cool! Are you sure?”

Jinyoung grabbed Felix’s empty juice glass and shrugged.

“If I say it’s okay, then it’s fine. You can even leave your stuff here and I’ll bring you back there right now.”

“Okay!”

Felix packed away his loose items, slid his bag into an empty seat, and hopped up to follow a waiting Jinyoung toward the back of the cafe. He didn’t miss the wink and thumbs up Chaeyoung sent his way when Jinyoung held the swinging door open for him and sent the enthusiastic girl a sweet smile.

He was excited, but he was also nervous at the same time. Felix had never been to the back are of any place of business ‒ his mother’s office didn’t count! ‒ and having such an opportunity be thrust upon him felt a bit bizarre. Yet, his stomach still filled to the brim with anxious butterflies.

 What if Changbin was busy and didn’t want to be disturbed? What if Felix turning up unannounced didn’t sit well with Changbin? Would he get mad? Annoyed? Felix couldn’t bear the thought of the other boy being even the slightest bit aggravated by him.

“Changbin…”

Felix was broken away from his anxious stupor by Jinyoung’s exasperated voice calling out to the busy barista.

Felix watched on in silent awe as Changbin messed with the dials on a giant mixing stand before he measured out a couple pieces of cling wrap to cover the trays that were sitting out on the counter behind him.

“Changbin.” Jinyoung tried again.

“Yeah, I know. I’m almost to a stopping point, Hyung.” Changbin mumbled to himself while still moving about the kitchen space.

He never once looked up to see that Felix was there, and Felix found it almost entertaining.

Jinyoung cleared his throat and nudged Felix in Changbin’s direction along with a jerk of his head.

“I’m going back up front. Don’t wait too long or I’m going to sick Chae on your ass.” Jinyoung said as a final warning and winked at Felix before he made his way back through the doors they’d both come through.

Felix stood by the door without saying anything for a moment.

And just like the way it’d been when Changbin made him hot chocolate at school, Felix found comfort in watching Changbin work in his element.

The younger only spoke up when Changbin moved one of the many trays lined up on the counter onto a rack just off to the side.

“Is that stuff you’re making tonight?” Felix asked nonchalantly. He smirked to himself when Changbin continued to work, but answered him without missing a beat.

“No, princess. This is prep for all the stuff the morning crew will make to‒”

Changbin froze with his right forefinger hovering just over the buttons on the same mixing stand from earlier and whipped his head around. “Fe-Felix?”

“In the flesh.” Felix pushed away from the wall next to the door and gestured down the length of his body with a dramatic flare.

But his confident front quickly dissipated when Changbin only stared at him with a confused expression.

Felix visibly deflated and shyly wrapped one of his hands around the back of his neck. “Uh, Jinyoung-ssi… he brought me back here to convince you to take your break. H-he said he wanted to surprise you with me being here, but you were being stubborn. I asked if he was sure it was okay for me to come back here. I promise I didn’t just walk back he‒”

Felix cut himself off when Changbin’s giggles filled the kitchen.

“Well. That’s definitely a new tactic.” The shorter said, washing his hands in a deep sink. “And I guess it worked.”

Changbin stepped up next to Felix and grabbed the younger’s left hand to lead him back to the front of the cafe.

Felix turned his head away to hide the smile he sported at the gesture.

Changbin had started initiating skinship between them more often, and Felix would be lying if he said he didn’t absolutely love it. In the past three days alone they’d held hands more times than they had in the whole two weeks Felix had been living there, and it seemed like Changbin was only growing bolder as time passed. He caressed Felix’s cheek when he called him ‘cute’ out loud, shared fleeting touches in the hallways between classes, and even began to show off his natural aegyo-side to Felix when they were around the other boys and while they were alone, as well.

And Felix noticed it all. He wasn’t sure what spurred them on or if it was something that would last very long, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“I’m gonna grab myself a drink. Do you want anything?”

“I already had one.” Felix pursed his lips in thought, absently sliding his thumb over the back of Changbin’s hand. “But I wouldn’t mind a glass of water.”

Felix gave Changbin a pretty smile with wide wide eyes and noticed that their gazes were even with each other thanks to the extra inch Changbin’s shoes gave him.

Changbin gave Felix’s hand a light squeeze, “Okay. Go sit. I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

-

 

**6:42PM | Happy Seungmin Day!** ♥  **(9)**

binnie: Hold the fucking phone

binnie: I’m about to have a mother fucking fit in this cafe.

jjix: hyung -_-

jjix: for once, i’m not the onebeing dramatic

binnie: No, you shush. You cannot talk right now, you have no rights. None. Zip it.

 

Felix rolled his eyes at Changbin from his seat beside him. “You’re being so dramatic, you know that?” 

Changbin didn’t look up from his phone to lay a hand over Felix’s mouth. “I said hush, you. That includes in the group chat and out loud.”

 

**6:45PM | Happy Seungmin Day!** ♥  **(9)**

dandelion: ??????????????????????????????????????///

mentos: tf?

ji: why is lix not allowed to say anything

woojout: Eh?

chad: Ah. I see you two have finally found each other.

jjix: jinyoungssi let me go surprise binnie-hyung in the kitchen uwu

bbyprince: WHAT THE FUCK THAT’S SO NEAT

innie: JINYOUNG HYUNG IS ALWAYS COOL BUT HE’S NEVER BEENTHAT COOL

binnie: -_- All of you, shut up and listen.

binnie: Listen to what this little uwu monster just told me.

jjix: *huffs LOUDLY*

binnie: Yeah, quit it, your breath smells like a weird mixture of gum and raspberry filling from the tarts we’re selling today.

jjix: YOU DIDN’T USE TO BE THIS MEAN I SWEAR TO GOD

binnie: Anyway.

chad: LMAO Jesus Christ, Changbin XD

binnie: This cute motherfucker just told me…

dandelion: the suspension is killing me hyung

bbyprince: get on with it ffs

binnie: That he’s a Slytherin.

bbyprince: lol

dandelion: ….wait really?

mentos: HOW THE FUCKETH

ji: wat

innie: he’s jokingright?

jjix: WHY DOES NO ONE EVER BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL THEM

jjix: THIS IS WHY I DIDN’T WANT TO TELL U  **@binnie**

binnie: Too late, the deed has been done. You’ve sealed your fate.

chad: ……………………What to do with this information.

woojout: It’s not all that surprising to me.

mentos: WHAT?

ji: NOT SURPRISING?

bbyprince: BUT FELIX BABIE

jjix: -_-

innie: EVEN MY HUFFLEPUFF ASS IS CONFUSED RN

dandelion: I literally never would have pinned him as a snake…

mentos: Who you calling a snake you over grown weed

chad: Minho… you finally have another Slytherin to play with

bbyprince: I’m literally right here.

mentos: wait i always forget youre  slyterhrin, jinnie

chad: But that doesn’t make me any less confused.

woojout: WAIT

binnie: JEONGIN DO YOU ADMIT HE SHOULD ALSO BE HUFFLEPUFF WITH YOU

dandelion: well it’s either that or a ravenclaw like me.

woojout: But.

woojout: I feel like Felix could probably fall into any house category. Which is why I can easily see him as Slytherin, too.

dandelion: Felix. Explain yourself.

jjix: Oh, noooooo. Don’t ask me. You guys have it all figured out for me.

 

Felix sat his phone down on the table with a pout. “No one ever believes me.”

Changbin finally looked at him and leaned in to lightly pinch at the apple of Felix’s left cheek.

“It’s because you’re always so cute, like this. They’re having fun with it. Just play along.” He said with a soft smile.

Felix’s cheeks flushed pink at the gesture. “O-Okay” he gulped and quickly turned away in an attempt to hide his blush.

 

**6:49PM | Happy Seungmin Week!** ♥  **(9)**

bbyprince: hyung, continue

woojout: Example of Lix’s Slytherin side coming out: “the look.”

ji: oh shit.

mentos: ah. yeah. 

ji: well this is basically how everyone reacted when i said i was gryffindor, too.

jjix: but i can totally see that???? 

ji: they swore to their graves that i was hufflepuff, no exceptions.

chad: Okay, but that made you the third Gryffindor. It was hard to believe because you were so fluffy and small and wow we’re really stereotyping here aren’t we.

jjix: no shit.

bbyprince: welp. now we have 3 slytherins too. welcome to the dark side, lix. pls help minho-hyung and i when we team up against ji, chan-hyung and changbin hyung.

jjix: CHANGBIN-HYUNG IS GRYFFINDOR?

binnie: HOW ON EARTH IS T H A T SURPRISING?

jjix: did i say it was surprising?

binnie: YOUR REACTION SAYS IT ALL

jjix: oh, you just think you know me sooooooooooooo well now, huh.

chad: You two want to settle this right now?

jjix: no sorry, we’re gonna go back to bickering out loud and leave you guys out of it

dandelion: oh no, please continue here.

innie: we don’t mind at all ^_^

jjix: wait! this means i’m rooming with a GRYFFINDOR?

ji: trust me, we’re not as bad as rooming with ravenclaws

dandelion: excuse me?

woojout: What was that, Jisung?

bbyprince: no yeah, that’s legit. i roomed with renjun last year and can confirm, it’s annoying sometimes.

dandelion: YOU’RE LITERALLY DATING A RAVENCLAW

dandelion: Minho-hyung is literally cackling in my ear right now

mentos: BECAUSE I’M A SLYTHERIN DATING A GRYFFINDOR

mentos: this whole conversation has been absolutely ridiculous and i kind of love it

mentos: i love you guys so much

innie: i was just thinking the same thing. all the love

jjix: uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu

jjix: i love u 2 minnie hyung

 

**6:57PM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: Minho wins.

Changbin: [Sent a photo.]

Changbin: I told him to hold still so I could take a photo of him smiling at down at his phone.

Changbin: But he moved at the last second. You can still see his smile though.

Seungmin: Great, now Hyung is crying.

Jisung: ;__________________________________;

Woojin: Oh. You actually… I’m so endeared 

Chan: WHERE WAS THIS KIND OF CHANGBIN A WEEK AGO WHEN WE ASKED FOR PHOTOS OF FELIX BEING CUTE

Hyunjin: THAT’S SO FUCKING CUTE I LOVE HIM SO MUCH

Jeongin: uwu

Seungmin: god, felix is so adorable

Minho: Seo Changbin. YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HURT ME WHY WOULD YOU

Seungmin: Did FElix really go to the cafe by himself

Chan: Yep

Hyunjin: he’s been there since earlier when he said he was going to be busy

Changbin: Oops, gotta go.

 

-

 

“It’s past my break time…” Changbin pointed out.

He’d taken to watching Felix with his cheek cradled against his palm that was propped up by his elbow on the table.

“I don’t think Jinyoung-ssi minds all that much. Surely he would have said something by now if he did.” Felix put his phone down and mirrored Changbin’s position with their faces less than a foot apart.

Changbin eyed Felix’s bracelet with a smile. Felix had been wearing it every day since he received it, and Changbin loved it.

“You look tired, Hyung.” Felix said after they’d silently observed each other for a moment.

Changbin shook his head slowly, “I’m alright. But I think we could both do with not staying up so late every night.”

“Yeah, for real. You usually sleep so early! You’ve been staying up way past your bedtime recently.”

“Hmm,” Changbin cast his eyes away in thought. “I wonder why that is…”

“I never said you  _ had  _ to text me back!” Felix exclaimed. “I told you to ignore me if you’re sleepy.”

Changbin shrugged. “Talking to you is more fun than sleeping.”

“As much as I  _ hate  _ to break you two away from each other… Jinyoung-oppa said to tell you that it’s time to get back to work, Binnie.” Chaeyoung bent over to clear their table and locked eyes with Felix. “He said you can stay as long as you’d like, though.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll be through here in a minute. Thanks, Chae.” Changbin said, waving her away with his free hand.

“Are you going to work in the back for the rest of the night?” Felix asked in a quiet voice once the girl had walked away.

Changbin shook his head. “Nah. I just have a couple more trays to make and then I’ll be done back there. I’ll be back up here to help start on cleanup.”

Felix sat up and took Changbin’s right hand between both of his and began to play with Changbin’s fingers.

“Before you go back… Would you mind making me a hot chocolate?”

“I don’t mind at all, princess.” Changbin brushed a few strands of hair out of Felix’s eyes. “Do you want it in a mug or a to-go cup?” He asked, standing up from his seat and pulling Felix up with him, keeping their hands connected.

“Gimme a mug.” Felix said with a wide smile as he trailed behind Changbin to the counter. “I’m gonna try and finish up all of tonight’s homework and get started on some of the weekend stuff. You can use it after you get off work, too!”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Changbin teased him before he finally let go of Felix’s hand to make his drink.

 

-

 

**10:34PM | twins? soulmates?  the world may never know~** ♥  **(2)**

lovelyjjix: jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee

jisungs♥: yes yes my lovely lixie?

lovelyjjix: lol 

lovelyjjix: uhhh i was just wondering if you’d mind helping me pick out an outfit for a thing owo

jisungs♥: what’s the occasion? 

lovelyjjix: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmdancepracticewithminhohyung

jisungs♥: oh?

lovelyjjix: i have a plan, you see

jisungs♥: a plan to do… what

lovelyjjix: kiss him

jisungs♥: ooooooooooooooh i’m in. are you wanting to go for the gay panicks so hard he’s not sure if he should go through with it kind of feeling again?

lovelyjjix: LOL uh, sort of? can u just come over tomorrow or sometime this weekend and we’ll look through my stuff?

jisungs♥: YES OF COURSE! we can also go through some of my own stuff too

lovelyjjix: oh my gosh y e s 

jisungs♥: ^^ 

jisungs♥: how’ve you been sleeping?

jisungs♥: heard you went on a lil escapade the other night when chanhyung was asleep

lovelyjjix: how on earth would u know about that

lovelyjjix: ‘escapade’ is a bit of a stretch too -_-

jisungs♥: we have eyes and ears all over my lovely little one

lovelyjjix: little ;; we’re nearly the same height. like almost exactly. 

jisungs♥: that is beside the point. 

lovelyjjix: what does meeeeeeeee leaving the room the other night have to do with how i’ve slept

jisungs♥: i just heard it was pretty late… and the last time you were out so late…

lovelyjjix: ahhh, no i was okay. i mean i wasn’t like a-okay or anything, but that was fixed in the process

jisungs♥: can i pry further

lovelyjjix: no

jisungs♥: unfair

lovelyjjix: love you~♥♥♥

lovelyjjix: go to bed ^^

jisungs♥: U TOO

jisungs♥: I mean, I love you too♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

lovelyjjix: you coming down for breakfast tomorrow?

jisungs♥: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm for you? always.

lovelyjjix: uwu

lovelyjjix: i’ll see you then

jisungs♥: gnight, love

lovelyjjix: night night ji♥

 

**11:21PM | prince binnie &princess lix** ♥  **(2)**

prince binnie♥: You awake?

princess♥: depends on who’s asking

prince binnie♥: Oh really?

prince binnie♥: And if I’m the one asking?

princess♥: then the answer is: no i’m asleep 

prince binnie♥: Wow, texting in your sleep? I’m impressed.

princess♥: i am a man of many talents

prince binnie♥: lmao

prince binnie♥: You’re definitely something, Lee Felix.

princess♥: uwu

princess♥: i GUESS i can be awake for you. but only this one time

princess♥: best not make a habit of it

prince binnie♥: ...I’ll do my best lol

prince binnie♥: Jinyoung-hyung seemed to like you a lot. Same with Chae, she wouldn’t shut up about you 

princess♥: THEY LOVE ME!?

prince binnie♥: And I told Jinyoung about Seungmin wanting me to make his cake and that you offered to help

princess♥: AND?

prince binnie♥: And… Jinyoung offered to let us use the cafe kitchen after closing tomorrow as long as we clean up.

prince binnie♥: -_- Y’know, he didn’t even offer that until I mentioned you wanting to help. 

princess♥: probably bc i’m an angel and he loves me~

prince binnie♥: Or because he’s taking pity on our poor dorm kitchens. Who knows what kind of disaster you’re capable of making out of a kitchen

princess♥: HEY You can ask Channie-hyung! I can be useful when I want to!

prince binnie♥: We close at 10PM tomorrow. I’ll make sure Chae and Yongseung finish cleaning up front so I can focus on the back room before you get there.

princess♥: ur gonna clean all of that by yourself? isn’t that like a lot?

prince binnie♥: Nah, Chungyeob-hyung will be around, too. He’ll help me out until he leaves.

princess♥: ahhhh, okay.

prince binnie♥: Anyway, thanks for being awake for me so that I could let you know all of that.

princess♥: u know i was kidding

princess♥: i’d literally wake from a dead sleep and run to the convenience store to buy you a bandaid if you so much as got a paper cut in the middle of the night

prince binnie♥: I have a first aid kit, you know…

princess♥: LET ME BE CUTE

prince binnie♥: You’re already cute, you don’t have to prove it with words and actions.

princess♥: ;;

prince binnie♥: Don’t even think about crying because I called you cute.

princess♥: too bad. 

princess♥: already thinking about it

princess♥: call me cute again uwu

prince binnie♥: Go to bed, Felix.

princess♥: …………………………………….

princess♥: oh what a shame it would be if i were to just show up in your room and demand you to call me cute again

prince binnie♥: You don’t scare me.

princess♥: I’m super scary, hear my ROAR

prince binnie♥: Is there a cat in here? I think I just heard a little ‘meow’.

princess♥: -_-

prince binnie♥: ^^

princess♥: hyung

prince binnie♥: What?

princess♥: RAWR

prince binnie♥: Changing the spelling of it doesn’t make you scarier. Actually, I feel like it’s in the negatives on the scary scale 

princess♥: Wait no 

princess♥: u mean u don’t know what that stands for?

prince binnie♥: Am I supposed to be your mind reader or something? Unless it’s just you trying (and miserably failing) to be scary, then I have no idea.

princess♥: well… i guess it makes sense if u don’t know… huh. 

prince binnie♥: Well now you have to tell me what it means.

princess♥: you know… I don’t think I will :)

princess♥: this cutie doesn’t just hand out information to people who don’t wanna admit he’s cute 

prince binnie♥: You were LITERALLY just trying to get me to FEAR you 

princess♥: uwu night night hyung♥

prince binnie♥: Oh my god.

prince binnie♥: I will get to the bottom of this, Lee Felix. Whether you tell me or not! 

princess♥: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

prince binnie♥: God, can you not snore so loud? I can hear you across the hall.

princess♥: I DO NOT SNORE

prince binnie♥: Uh huh. I’ll just pretend you didn’t snore in my ear all night when we had the sleepover. 

princess♥: DONT SAY THAT

princess♥: I DONT SNORE OH MY GOSH

prince binnie♥: Sweet Dreams, princess~ Try not to wake Channie-hyung with that honker. 

princess♥: HYUNG PLS

prince binnie♥: Zzzzzzz♥

 

**11:54PM | boiis™ (5)**

yeahboii: I DON’T SNORE

babyboii: Eh?

yeahboii: CHANGBIN-HYUNG SAID I SNORED IN MY SLEEP AT HE SLEEPOVER

yeahboii: but channie hyung has never pointed it out and we’re ROOMMATES

pocketboii: i mean, you didn’t like… actually snore

pocketboii: more like you breathed a little heavily but that’s normal when someone’s sleeping

pocketboii: even seungmin is like that when he sleeps

yeahboii: jisung is probably sleeping

yeahboii: i need to know if i snored during our naps…

babyboii: why did changbin hyung say that you snore lol

yeahboii: because i sent him ‘zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz’ and then he was like ‘i can hear you snoring across the hall’

dandyboii: you two are so married.

yeahboii: -_-

dandyboii: i’m just saying. it’s like hyunjin pointing out that minho hyung and i act like an old married couple sometimes too

pocketboii: tbh anyone + minho hyung have their married couple moments.

babyboii: ESPECIALLY WOOJINhYUNG AND MINHO HYUNG JFC

yeahboii: I love their bickering though. It’s so domestic because they’re roommates and it’s usually about roommate stuff. 

dandyboii: Boy, you must love when Jisung and I bicker then.

yeahboii: IT’S ODDLY ENDEARING

pocketboii: this chat get’s weird at night

boii: please for the love of god shut the fuck up im asleep

dandyboii: uwu

yeahboii: sorry ji ;; 

boii: SHHH

babyboii: *buzz buzz* u have a new message jiji

dandyboii: he just grumbled something about kicking the next person to talk out of the gc.

yeahboii: goodnight jisung i love you♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

boii: WE ALREADY SAID GOODNIGHT OVER AN HOUR AGO PLS SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

-

 

Felix read Jisung’s message and snorted to himself before he locked his phone a sat it on his bedside table.

He shuffled further into his covers and sighed happily, and slowly drifted to sleep to the sound of Chan’s soft snoring filling their room.

  
  


**FRIDAY [SCHOOL WEEK 5]**

 

**6:21AM | Soft Felix Hours (8)**

Changbin: One of you, please explain.

Changbin: [Sent a photo.]

Chan: LMAO

Seungmin: Oh… wow. 

Chan: HE’S SUCH A FUCKING DORK I LOVE HIM

Changbin: wHY ISN’T ANYONE TELLING ME WHAT IT MEANS THOUGH

Seungmin: Because it’s much more fun to let you suffer.

Changbin: I hate you.

Seungmin: I’m aware~♥

Chan: I’m sure Felix will tell you eventually.

Minho: hey it’s pretty cute that you two text so much

Minho: don’t be a stranger in my inbox, binnie xx

Woojin: I don’t even know what it means, so I can’t help you.

Hyunjin: beats me, dude

Jisung: UWU MONSTER STRIKES AGAIN

Jisung: i used to say shit like that to minho hyung all the time

Minho: Yeah I still don’t know what it means.

Jisung: :)

Changbin: Great, so I have no hope. 

Chan: Are you guys all going down for breakfast? The little uwu bby is asking me to go with him.

Changbin: Yeah I’m putting on my shoes right now.

Woojin: Minho says he’ll go, I’m down too.

Jeongin: I just finished washing my face, but yeah. I’m getting ready to go rn

Changbin: Uh, there’s a notice on my door.

Changbin: Actually, it’s on all of the doors on our floor.

Jeongin: There’s none on my floor…

Hyunjin: …We have them on our floor too.

Jeongin: what does it say????

Woojin: Oh. This will be interesting.

Minho: IT’S A WEEK AWAY ARE YOU KIDDING ME

Woojin: Minho, this doesn’t affect our side of the hall.

Minho: IT WILL THOUGH

Woojin: Barely.

Seungmin: God, what the fuck.

Jisung: WAIT I’M EXCITED

Changbin: ………………………

Chan: …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rawr* : means 'i love you' in dinosaur. :)
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated<3 i love you guys


End file.
